


Love burns brighter

by nofacemonster



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 183,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofacemonster/pseuds/nofacemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>korra and Asami were good friends but the things have started to change... This is a korrasami fanfiction purely written on my imaginations, story takes place after the season #3 end. please bare in mind that this is the first work i ever published and it may contain many shortcomings please bare with me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work i ever published, I've been writing all my life but i never have published them to public. So this is my first and there will be many short comings in this work, but i hope you'll bare with me dear reader. The story is still in progress and i will be updating depending on readers feedback. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as i did writing. My English may not be good but i hope my writing delivers the imaginations they intent to deliver to the reader. Please feel free for comments, suggestions etc. This is a korrasami fanfiction and it takes place after the end of third season, i have started writing it when the third season ended.
> 
> ~ Thank You
> 
> My Special Thank Goes to...
> 
> My heartiest gratitude goes to "TuAutemCumDeamonia on deviantArt" for letting me use her artwork as a cover image. Thank you for your generosity, without you, i could never have a cover image like this. I always admired art, the ones that been created with paint and brushes, pencils and erasers, because it is something that i could never do (yes i tried)... So my dear reader please remember that cover art does not belong to me... it is by the courtesy of "TuAutemCumDeamonia on deviantArt"

Love Burns Brighter...

The storm outside Republic City seemed stronger than ever. Once again the world was safe and devoid of all evil. The young Avatar sat in the far corner of the café, staring into a cold gloomy night, deep in her thoughts whilst sipping on her hot chocolate. She was wearing a white t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a furry dark-gray coat to keep her warm. Clasping her hands around the cup, she smiled at her own faint reflection in the glass. The storm rages on outside endlessly with lightning and thunder. She felt as if she was being neglected. The world has more advanced technologies, no enemies to fight, it is not in need of an Avatar anymore. She sips the warm chocolate thinking of what Mako might be doing right now. She hasn't seen him for weeks; he's busy with life, work, and a new girl friend. He doesn't even call her anymore to see how she's doing. Bolin went back to work on more movers while Tenzin and his family are busy training new air benders. Life has become rather dull for the young Avatar. She thinks of going back to live with her parents again in the Southern Water Tribe. That is her home after all, and maybe she can learn a few things from Katara as well. I think I should do that, and not waste my time locked up in an apartment. Everyone's lives are perfect and happy, It's time I do something for myself, she thought and deep within herself she felt relief. "I guess I'm not that needed to the world anymore… same goes for my friends," she said with a faint smile, looking at her cup.

"And who may have told you that?" A voice raised from the background, coupled with the friendly squeeze on her left was startled and turned around to see Asami, with her wavy hair down as usual, wearing a thick dark red jacket over a white un-tucked shirt blouse, leather jeans with tight buckled boots up to the calf. "Beautiful evening isn't it?" said Asami with irony and her striking smile.

Korra smiled back. "Asami, I am so glad to see you," she said with a jovial tune in her voice.

"Where the heck have you been Korra? I've been looking for you all over Republic City until I met Bolin. He said he hasn't seen you in ages. I thought I'd be able to find you in the gym in the evenings, and when I checked on the gym, the guy there said you weren't around either, hasn't seen you for weeks. So the last place I thought I'd look was in here, since it's on the way back home," she said, taking a seat beside Korra. Korra smiled down, clasping her hands on the warm cup. "But I'll be damned, I never thought I'd find you here at this time in this god forsaken weather," said Asami, resting her arms on the table.

"Mako..." Korra tried to uttering a few words.

"Korra you already know that Mako is a jerk. He cheated on you and he cheated on me twice, so let's not talk about him. He's not my concern. He has a life to deal with now and he is happy with it. I know you're hurt, and he is a powerful firebender who is a workaholic with potential for a better future but get this through your skull, Korra. He doesn't deserve you," said Asami looking down.

"What I was gonna say is, I haven't seen Mako in a while. Is he doing okay? And, no,Asami. I have no feelings for him anymore. They died long time ago. Remember, I broke up with him and that was it," said Korra, smiling at Asami.

"Oh, well I'm sure he's just busy somewhere with his girlfriend, or work. He's the one least in my thoughts," said Asami while looking at the waitress. "A Cappuccino please," she ordered, and continued,"I know you're living all alone in your new apartment, Korra," said Asami, looking in to her eyes.

"Yes, but what am I supposed to do?" said Korra.

"You could have helped Tenzin with his work. As the Avatar, that's your duty," said Asami.

"Yeah right, because I am the Avatar. I must do this and that and all the dirty laundry for the world. When will someone ever think about me, think about what i like?" said Korra raising her voice.

"I am afraid you've got no choice on that. For thousands of years, doing dirty laundry for the world was the Avatar's prime duty," said Asami, making her eyes bigger looking at Korra's face.

"I didn't ask to be the Avatar. Maybe I'm just not cut out for it like Aang, or whoever the past Avatar was. Maybe I'm the worst Avatar the world has ever received," said Korra with a pout. "I'm all alone, I've got no one to talk to, I cannot access the wisdom of past Avatar's. I lost the connection. All I have is myself to talk to. Mako, Bolin, Lin, Tenzin, even my parents, they all are getting on with their lives. Being busy doing something useful," said Korra with a sigh. "Even you... Asami, now only you thought you should look for me," said Korra looking at her.

"Wow, hold on a second right there girl. Before you pull me in to the regular bunch, answer this: Who left without uttering a word? Who never left even a phone number for the girl who pushed the wheelchair for three weeks and took care of you, fed you, and helped you recover? Who hid herself in Republic City, holding all the aching despair just to herself without discussing it with her girlfriend? And who is drinking chocolate all alone without ordering anything for that girlfriend?" said Asami with a serious tone, and with the last few words she playfully patted Korra's cheek as she looked down.

"I'm sorry. Ermm, excuse me," Korra raised her voice calling out for the waitress.

"No worries, Korra. I already ordered a cappuccino and there she is, coming with it already," said Asami, leaning back went silent again for a moment after the cappuccino arrived. Asami tasted it carefully without spoiling the white cup with her red lipstick. "Korra, speak your heart. "What's in there, what's eating you inside? I'm aching to know what's going on with you. When I first met you, you were a totally different person. Carefree, spontaneous, and not to mention the stubbornness. But look at you now. You're all broken down for nothing, even after everything you did went perfect. I know, I just can't explain because I don't understand it for myself either. Maybe I'm having a sudden break out of manic depression," she said making her eyes bigger. "To hell with it, there is no manic depression in you. What you have my friend is boredom. Come on, let's go. We'll go out for dinner. What you need is a fun boost," said Asami playfully.

"It's alright Asami, you don't have to cheer me up. I can just go back to my apartment and sleep. Besides, it's almost 9 pm," Korra said with a down tone.

"Come on girl, let's go! The night is still young," said Asami, standing up and playfully pulling Korra up. Korra looked up at her. She saw the sparkle in Asami's face, her smile. She seriously wants Korra to be normal again, be the Korra she was when she first met Asami. So finally Korra decides to go along with Asami because of her nagging...


	2. Chapter 2

Asami took korra along with her in the car and they hit the road together.

" Tell me, where would you like to go, would you like to go to do a little shopping, have a awesome nice dinner? or we can go to club and dance the night away, Let's drink till we drop..." Said Asami playfully smiling at korra.

There was no answer from her, she's deep in her thought looking down.

"maybe we could go for a late night mover, a real scary one" said Asami making her eyes bigger.

Korra stayed silent and Asami looked at her with a faint smile. She stopped the car at the side of the road.

"Korra…? What's wrong with you? you looks like this damn weather outside, your face is a storm" said Asami.

"I don't know what's really wrong with me Asami, I don't feel like doing anything right now, just please don't ask me anymore questions" said korra looking at Asami with tear filled sad eyes.

"aww, I am so sorry darling... don't cry alright?… I didn't mean to hurt you… I swear I didn't mean it that way" said Asami comforting her. "I really don't know what's wrong with you girl but I am right here for you. So now Don't cry, maybe you need some time off the city, what if I say, I'll take you back to southern water tribe, spend some time with your people. Little bit of fun water bending like the good ol' days, eat something your mom cook and play with your dad" Said Asami hugs korra back. Korra looked at her and smile with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I have a better idea, let's go to my place tonight, my beach house, you can let all your troubles wash away to the sea, relax and tell me anything you want, speak your heart out… You can do anything you like… What would you say korra?" Asked Asami getting ready to drive the car again with a smiley face hoping to bring some comfort for the avatar.

The raging storm is getting stronger and stronger every second making the road extremely dangerous to drive. Asami drew the car to her beach house slowly, it took longer than expected because storm is making it impossible to drive. She carefully parked the car in the garage and stopped the engine. Asami looked at korra, she has already fallen asleep because it was quite a long drive.

"Korra, we're here" said Asami patting korra on her shoulder to wake her up. She opened her eyes… and looked around.

"It's your beach house… why have you bought me here?" asked korra.

"Why did I bought you here?... What else should I do? Leave you to rot in this storm outside? besides I told you I am taking you to my place, remember?. Look at you, your face, where's the playful stubborn korra I once knew?" Said Asami leaning on the steering wheel. Korra looked away. "You need to cheer up korra, if something is troubling you, you can always talk to me, I am your friend, think of me as a sister" said Asami. Korra kept on looking away. "Maybe you should move in here with me for few days, You have the whole beach house for yourself if you want, relax in the beach, fresh air, sea breeze and you have my company, you'll be feeling great in no time" said Asami smiling.

"move in here? For few days?" asked korra.

"well hello….?, you're my friend, I am inviting you to come and live with me. If you like it here you can even stay here forever. I'd love to have some company. I can send someone to get your stuff from your apartment tomorrow" said Asami. Korra smiled back.

"I really don't know Asami, I don't want to bother you over my issues, It's just not right" said Korra.

"It's not bothering, it's called helping a friend" said Asami with a friendly tune. "Come on, let's get off the car… shall we?, driving in the rain somehow made me super thirsty" said Asami getting off the car.

They walked inside the house, korra walked in to the living room taking off her jacket so as Asami because it's warm inside house and there is no need for it. Korra threw herself on the Sofa and sighed making a pouty face.

"Alright now, speak your heart out korra, tell me what's eating you inside, but before you do that let me get you something to drink, what would you like?" asked Asami walking away.

"A Hot chocolate will do for me" said Korra. Asami smiled at her.

"What you need is not chocolate, what you need is something stronger" said Asami walking on to her mini bar grabbing a bottle of tequila and two glasses. "Few shots of this and you'd be fine" Said Asami keeping two glasses and a bottle of tequila in front of her. Korra smiled reluctantly... leaning forward on the sofa rubbing her forehead with thumb and index finger.

'I... I really don't know if I should..." korra tried to find the right words.

"You don't know what?, You don't know that whether you should drink with me?" asked Asami with a amusing chuckle as she poured tequila to the glasses.

"It's just that..." Korra tried to explain.

"No more words, until you finish that veil alright?" Said Asami with a smiley face. "Let's toast..." said Asami lifting the glass at the face of korra. Korra has no other choice so she took the veil of tequila and smile behind it while forcing it down her virgin throat.

"to hell with Mako... to hell with the world... Avatar forever" Said Asami for a toast sarcastically. Korra had her first shot of strong spirit. She coughed a little bit rubbing her throat...

" Man that's..." said korra trying to swallow it down while keeping the glass on the small table.

"There you go... You'll forget all your troubles in no time babe. trust me" Said Asami filling up the glasses again.

"that's strong and taste good at the same time" said Korra.

"One of my friends who travelled to a faraway land gave me that long time ago, never had the right company to try it out…. You are right girl, it taste amazing and pretty strong too" said Asami.

Few rounds went by...

"That's enough for me Asami..." said korra leaning back on the sofa leaving the glass on the table with her eyes half closed.

"Tipsy already?" asked Asami with her sharp smile.

"Now relax, don't worry, let all your troubles wash away to the ocean... like Zaheer says... let go of your earthly tether and enter the void... Become wind" Said Asami being tipsy and spreading her hands up in to the air leaning back in the sofa. They both laughed for it really hard...

"Girl you are funny, do you know that... How could you think of Zaheer right now" said korra giggling.

"How come not think of him after all the troubles we went through... He is a old geezer and a psycho, I know that part and he is your enemy who tried to kill you and all that but I am sure he is lot better with woman than Mako and whoever you fancy put together" Said Asami laughing harder. Korra laughed along with Asami.

"You are soooo BAD" said Korra laughing out.

"That's it, that's the way it should be, laughing harder... Laugh till we die" said Asami.

"Sooooo Korra, tell me what's eating you inside" asked Asami keenly.

"It's just that I feel like nobody needs me anymore, I am such a insignificant creature" Said korra looking down.

"That's not true, you feel like that because you strayed from the flock for past few weeks, thing have changed, world is changing and worst of all, you're all alone cramped up in that apartment. Otherwise it's all in your imaginations, Your family loves you, your friend think about you and care for you" Said Asami.

"I really don't know about that Asami… I feel so alone and lonely…" said Korra.

Lightning keeps cracking outside as the storm gets heavier and heavier.

"I am so tired, I need to rest, would you mind if I sleep on your sofa?" asked korra.

"Hell yea, I am not gonna let you sleep on my sofa, who do you think I am? come along with me, I'll get you to a nice comfy bed with crispy fresh sheets to sleep on, how could I let you sleep here? Where are my manners" said Asami standing up little clumsy but steadily. She reached her hand out for korra to stand up and she stood up. Korra is little way too tipsy to walk steadily.

"Walk me girl... whatever that thing you gave me killed my avatar spirit" She giggled with intoxication as Asami helped her left arm around her shoulder so korra could lean on to her.

"Take a good night sleep and I'll cook you up a great breakfast tomorrow, let all your troubles wash away" Said Asami smiling walking along with korra towards stairway that leads to second floor where bedrooms are.

Asami walked her to the bedroom which is her guest room, fully equipped from fresh crispy satin beddings to fresh pair of comfortable wool slippers.

"I guess I have to skinny dip in to the bed tonight because I don't have anything else to wear with me" Said korra lifting her weight off Asami and starting to walk alone.

"Don't worry, you'll have everything you want in the room, night gown, bath robes, slippers, tooth brush, shaving equipment, Jacuzzi with hot water and steam shower, a mini bar" Said Asami looking back at korra.

"Wow, I didn't knew that you have such taste in to luxury living" said korra.

"There is lot to me than what meets the eye darling…" said Asami playfully pushing the door open. As they entered the room it got lightened up automatically.

"WOW, that's some room" said Korra little sarcastically looking around.

"Tada, This is your room in my home, you can stay here as long as you want, think of it as your home korra" said Asami smiling at her.

An unexpected Sudden lightning cracked nearby making a huge rumbling thunder cutting off electricity to the house. The sudden rumble of thunder and lightning shocked the girls they completely lost their intoxication for a moment making them hug each other. The dim emergency lights came up after a moment. Korra and Asami found each other in their arms holding each other. Korra's big blue eyes starring in to Asami's long emerald eyes in the dim light. Asami smiled back looking in to her eyes as she pushed korra gently and pinned her to the wall. Another heavy lightning struck shaking the world making them hug each other involuntarily. They looked in to each other's eyes being speechless. Korra finds that Asami's gaze in to her eyes irresistible. She felt Asami's hand gently running all the way up in her back. Asami felt Korra's warmth and heart beat raising slowly, the young avatar in her arms, she felt Korra's fingers all the way up in to her nape gently caressing and then all the way up to the back of her head. They leaned back away from each other so they get a better distance.

"Asami…. I'm…" Korra tried to utter few words with her face blushed.

"Shhhhhh" Asami silenced her with a whisper and gently pinned her to the wall looking in to her eyes. Korra wanted to look away from her eyes but she couldn't. Then she gazed in to Asami's eyes…. Asami gently held Korra's hands and pinned them to the wall with a mild grip. Asami felt the rush of blood and her heart rate rising like never before. Korra slowly started to lose control over herself. They felt a raging storm of passion and lust rushing through their bodies like never before.

"Asami? Why am I feeling this..." Korra whispered looking in to Asami's eyes.

"This is not right…." whispered Asami. Korra lost control over herself succumbing in to her feelings and urges, She reached the point of no return. She forcibly loosens her arms from Asami's pin and reached towards her face as it touches she closed her eyes. They moved towards each other involuntarily as if some magnetic force is pushing them towards each other. Two girls, a beautiful heiress and the young avatar from southern water tribe, falling desperately in love. They held each other gently and caringly and kissed on the lips closing their eyes. They kisses each other so deeply letting the flower of love to bloom. Korra felt shivers running down on her spine as Asami's kissed her on the lips. She felt the sensation of her lips, kissing and gently sucking on Korra's lips is unbearable. Korra felt Asami's warm breath in this cold night,

Asami felt numb with desire. She felt the fire of passion within her is becoming an inferno towards korra reaching the point of no return. Asami and korra slowly but steadily succumbing in to the sinful indulgences of love.

Asami kissed korra back all the way down to her neck as korra closed her eyes feeling Asami's heart beat syncing with her as one. She caress Asami kissing back.

"….. Is this right?" asked Asami with her eyes half closed feeling Korra's rush.

"… I don't want to know…" whispered korra gently pushing Asami to the bed and climbing on to her pinning her to the bed. Asami is unable to move between Korra's legs, she stood up on her knees astride on Asami and ran fingers through her hair, loosening it and letting it down. Then she bend towards the heiress smiling and purring like a crazy wild animal. Asami kept starring at her wild gestures having her eyes wide open.

Korra kissed her lips passionately, sending her hands through Asami's clothing slowly loosening her top.

"Give in to me… my love… I want you…" Whispered korra with a suppressed giggle. Asami is at the verge of losing control. Her heart is overflowing and bleeding with desire towards young avatar, She finally lost control over herself on Korra's storming raging wild nature.

Flames of desire slowly began to consume their hearts as whole.

They lean back from kissing and smiled with a giggle playfully starring in to each other's eyes as if they have reached the end of universe and began to touch each other's faces. Korra's fingers run through Asami's lips as she closes her eyes and gently kiss on her fingers. Asami caress Korra's body through her clothes loosening them and feeling her rather masculine yet feminine body. Asami gently flipped korra, pinning her down getting herself on top of korra in a playful manner.

In few moments their naked body raging towards each other, kissing in a raging tempest of lust. Feeling each other's body and warmth wreathing on each other like two snakes making love. Two hearts beating as one, two bodies moving to the rhythm of each other's desires. A sacred dance of burning fire to worship the goddess of love and lust. Dark stormy night with lightning's adds the perfect symphony to the union of their bodies...

They have already forgotten who they are, Korra and Asami has fallen in love. Wild impulsive nature of young avatar and patient yet sophisticated nature of the heiress has become a perfect blend. What they feel towards each other has expanded in to something unfathomable. They willingly let themselves succumb in to the indulging sinful act of love. They are at the point of no return, they have already entered the void.

Stormy night is followed by a sunny morning with a calm breeze... sun shines in to korra's room as asami gently eases the blinds. Korra woke up and stretched her hands out of the sheets rubbing her forehead with a piercing headache. She sit up leaning on the bed with sheet covering her up to the breasts trying to look through the light making her eyes smaller. She saw the wall clock shows it's 10:30AM in the morning. Then she saw was Asami, her beautiful hair is loose and she turns toward korra smiling, looking so alive and happy. She's only wearing a shirt, nothing else. She walk towards korra on barefoot.

"Oh my head… What happened? where am I?" Asked korra holding on to her head.

Asami sits next to her on the bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good morning... sleepy head" She said smiling at her.

"Now I remember…Last night, I came along with you and…. And that's all I remember..." Said korra as she peeked under her sheets. "ASAMI…? Why am I sleeping on this bed totally naked under the sheets?... And..?" asked korra making her eyes bigger with a question mark on her face. Asami smiled.

"It's hard to explain... let me get you some coffee to wake you up first" Said Asami trying to stand up as korra held her hand. Asami looked back at her.

"Tell me Asami... As you can see I am perfectly wide awake and in my senses" Said korra with a rush in her tone.

"Tell you what...?" asked Asami sitting back on the bed.

"Oh my GooooD... this can't be happening…. Now I remember a little, Asami…. Please Tell me it was just a dream" said korra with her hand on forehead in a pleading tune.

"Why are you keeping quiet…? Please Tell me it was just a dream Asami..." Said korra in a panic.

"Dream?, I wish you could tell me that it was just a dream… " Said Asami.

"Oh SHIT... what did I do?"said korra with a worried tone running fingers through her hair.

"It's difficult to explain but I am afraid to say that what you remember was not a dream, I thought the same thing when I woke up until I found you next to me, cuddling each other on the bed" Said Asami looking away.

"Oh my god, but ..." Said korra in a distraught voice.

"Yes, last night something happened between us and it went far, I think too far. I wanted to stop but you kept on going…" Said Asami gripping Korra's hand.

"You made me drink that SHIT... I told you I am not used to it" Said Korra in a very uneasy tone.

"it wasn't the alcohol, you were like a wild animal, you wanted to be loved, you yearned to be loved like never before, you dragged me in to it, Yes I know it is strange but..."said Asami as korra squeezed Asami's hand back. Asami looked at their hands gripping on to each other.

"I know it's hard to imagine what happened but you were my girl friend, my mate, how could I just fall in love with you so deeply and then make love to you...?" asked korra.

Asami touches her cheek gently,

"it is all over now, don't get yourself distraught over it, things like this happens. I am not saying I am use to it, but you being the avatar and myself being a heiress to future industries doesn't make us any difference from being human. We all loses control at some point. We all give in at the face of love. come on now get up, we'll talk later" said Asami touching Korra's face and kissing her on the forehead again. Korra's eyes are glowing and she's blushed with a strange twisting feeling inside her.

"How could I fall in to this... making love to Asami" Korra whispered to herself. Asami walked out of her room.

"I am gonna make some breakfast, how do you like your eggs in the morning" asked Asami walking out.

"My eggs in the morning...? how could you possibly feel so easy after such a encounter and talk about eggs in the morning?" Said korra ruffling her hair. Asami giggled walking out of the room.

"Get cleaned up and come down for breakfast, we can talk all you want…" she said.

Korra got up with a awkward feeling all over in her body. her first sexual encounter in life was with another girl and the worst unexpected part of it is, she is her best friend. Korra lazily walked in to wash room rubbing her forehead finding it harder to imagine. She looked at herself from the mirror, she lays her hands on her chest as she looked at her naked body. She made a pouty face in the mirror.

"Asami, what did we drink last night?... How can you feel so easy after making love with another girl" She whispered to herself. "What did you get yourself in to this time korra?... Oh God," she asked herself. "How could you do this to yourself?, making love to Asami all night long? You're the avatar for god's sake" She said to herself.

nearly half an hour later korra stepped downstairs slowly, with her wet hair after a shower, wearing a cotton tank top and cotton pants in her barefoot. She saw Asami busy with her table arranging two plates and some sunny side up eggs. Asami is just wearing a shirt for her top. She saw korra.

"Good morning korra, looking lovely today just like this beautiful sunshine" Said Asami as if she just saw her. "I don't know if you like your eggs like this but they are sunny side up and here's special cappuccino to wake you up" said Asami with a playful tone. Korra looks at her with a smile from the corner of her mouth and then as she sit to the table looked back at Asami with a slight awkward frown in her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Asami gathering her eye brows pinching a piece of bread in to her mouth.

"How come you stand so easy and relaxed after what happened last night?" asked korra suddenly.

"Well what else should I do? Look gloomy like you in the morning?... well hello…?, I don't have manic depression like you, get it through your thick skull" said Asami in a little sarcastic tone pulling the chair to sit. They were silent for a moment pinching on the breakfast.

"I checked the bottle we drank last night…" Asami broke the silence. "I am sorry, what we drank was something crazy, I didn't notice it, it was tequila but I screened a sample, it was given to me by a friend from another country long time ago. It contains severe amount of hallucinogenic drugs, enough to make a elephant hippo go crazy, it's lucky to be alive after drinking it instead of stabbing each other to death" Said Asami. Korra looks at her with a frown this time

"How come you be so careless Asami?, drinking something that you don't know, and worst of all giving it to me. If I went crazy, you know what could have happened to you, I am the avatar for god's sake and don't take it lightly, You have carelessly put yourself and the whole world in danger" Yelled korra starring at Asami.

"You went crazy alright, but not to avatar state, instead in to some other horny state" said Asami blasting in to a giggle looking away from korra. Korra stood up with slight temper.

"You know what... you're crazy and I am out of here" said korra grabbing the serviette to wipe her mouth.

"Korra, just listen... alright, I am worried as you are, my heart is weeping and crying inside of me for what happened last night, it is something unexpected and strange to me, you're my best friend and I never expected something like this would happen between you and me. But it happened and now it's over; I can't help it…. Alright?, but I wish I could turn back time and make everything right, we both drank the same thing, yes I accept it is my fault but I can't go back in time. Since you're the avatar, You should try doing it instead of throwing everything at me" Said Asami in a regretful tone throwing away the crumbled serviette.

"I never been with anyone in my whole life before, and I never been with a girl either, I regret it, I assure you that but you are the one who started it, you were gazing in to my eyes" Asami added as korra rushed towards the main door of the house grabbing her overcoat she hung yesterday. Korra blasted out from the house in burning anger, air bending main door in to a loud slam.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra walked outside the house, she feels her heart is boiling inside of her. She doesn't know whether to feel happy , sad or angry. Tears burst in to her eyes. The cold breeze wrapped around her as she stepped out of the house. She looked at the ocean wiping her tears away and then turned away from it walking towards the streets. She curled her arms together with the cozy warm feeling of her jacket. She starts to walks faster and faster towards the streets in hope of burning away her raging throbbing feeling in the heart; mixture of regret, anger and loneliness. She couldn't stop herself from crying so she clenched her teeth together in regret wanting to calm herself down. She suddenly startled herself in to reality as a car that just went passing by jam on the breaks. Korra stopped from relentless walking like in the sidewalk. As the car pulled closer to her she wiped her tears quickly as she can. A familiar face popped out from the car with a big huge smile.

"KORRA?" said the friendly voice.

"Bolin…..? What are you doing here at this time?" asked korra sniffing up the teary mucus in her nose.

"I was gonna ask you the same question Korra, what the heck are you doing here? I thought you're back in southern water tribe…. With your family" said bolin in a surprised tune.

"Well… I was and i…" Korra tried to find the right words.

"Never mind that korra, what the heck happened you, your eyes are red and you are wiping your nose like a little girl who just caught the seasonal cold. Are you alright?" asked Bolin opening the door and getting out of the car.

"I think something…. Ermm something gotten in my eyes made me sneeze a little…." Said Korra with a grin.

"Oh Come here you… I am so glad to see you my friend" Said Boling spreading his arms to give a warm friendly hug to korra. Korra hugged back Bolin.

"Awww… It's… so nice to see you too" said Korra.

"Well? where are you heading to...? Where's Naga?" asked bolin with a smiley face looking around.

"ermm, naga is back in south pole, you know it's her mating season so …." Said korra with a fake smile.

"Well oh yea, I missed the old girl… Well come to think of that…. I think mako is having his mating season as well" Said Bolin with a loud laughter. Korra's face got even gloomier.

"That was just a joke you know.. the good ol' bolin, never know when to crack a joke" said bolin sarcastically. Korra giggled just to cover things up. "So where are you heading to? Maybe I could give you a lift, I know you can fly but still it will be fun to take the car for a ride" said Bolin. "I err" korra stammered. "How's my new baby….?" Said Bolin breaking in showing his new car.

"Well…. Ermm she looks awesome…." Said korra wanting to change the conversation to a different direction.

"It's bolin the mover star for heaven's sake and he needs a good ride to go around the city… Oh yeah, I wanna to ask you, How was your driving lessons went? If you can drive, she's all yours, I'll just sit by and you can drive" said Bolin showing his car.

"Oh Really…. I would love to give it a try bolin" said Korra walking towards the car. The main intention of her was to break away the nosy conversation of bolin. Korra is trying her best to disguise all her bad mood from bolin. "By the way talking about driving, have you met Asami recently?" asked Bolin as korra peeking inside his new car. Korra suddenly turned towards him without knowing what to say. "I met her few days back and she was looking for you? Since she went on asking me your whereabouts, I told her that you'd probably be at the gym in evenings. I just wanted to give her some directions to start with, but I wasn't sure" said Bolin scratching his head with a grin. Korra leaned against Bolins car never knowing what to tell him. She looked down… "Korra, tell me the truth, are you doing alright?, You don't look doing so well to me…?" asked Bolin walking towards her.

In a moment a sports car with a deep throaty beat approached them. It is the Asami's convertible sport car. The heavy throaty beat of the eight cylinder engine clearly states the power of the machine. She drew fast and the moment she notices korra at the sidewalk she pulled over.

Bolin saw her. "Oh What a coincident…..?" he said with joy. Asami get's off her car and closed the door. She's in her usual outfit, loose hair, the black leather jeans, calf length riding boots, dark maroon jacket to keep her warm and a red scarf around the neck to keep away the cold wind. Asami walked towards korra as if she haven't even noticed Bolin. "We were just talking about you…. Asami you're going to live a long and healthy life…." Said Bolin with a smiley face. Asami kept looking at korra. Korra lift her head and looked at her. "I was just telling korra that you were looking for her few days back and…." Bolin kept on going. Asami looked at him and smiled…

"Korra let's go… come with me, we'll talk on the way, I am going to check out on few things" Said Asami. Korra didn't reply her, she looked her in the eyes.

"ermm wait a second, have you girls already met? Is everything cool? Asami? Korra? Did you two had a fight or something…? I just met you all after few weeks, I don't know anything, I was just going to let korra drive my new car… Guys… I mean Gals… Why aren't you talking to me?" Said Bolin jumping in and waving his hand between korra and Asami and asking them so many questions as usual. Asami and korra kept silent looking at each other just like two cats purring to start a fight. "Asami? Korra? Oh my god, They have turned to stone… Help, somebody Help" Shouted Bolin.

"Bolin stop that will you? Please stay out of this Bolin? None of this concerns you, it's just between me and korra" said Asami looking at Bolin.

"You what….? I mean you two what?... Look here Asami, you're talking to one of your fellow member of team avatar over here" Said Bolin with a little forcible tone. Asami frowned at him and he jumped back. "what the heck has gotten in to you two?... It Looks like you caught rabies or something" said Bolin making his eyes bigger.

"You heard asami… stop questioning us and stay out of this" said korra in a angered tone walking away from both of them.

"Alright…. Alright girls, whatever your cat fight is, I got nothing to do with it…. But as a friend I have right to ask… I haven't met you girls for few weeks and this is what I get? Everything has gone beyond understanding…." Said Bolin in a hopeless tone as Asami walked away from Bolin towards korra wanting to talk to her in private. Bolin leaned himself to the car watching two girls talking to each other in distance.

"Even though I always use to think and advice Mako about what he did with Asami and Korra was wrong… now I feel like my brother was right… He dumped Asami for Korra, and Korra for Asami and then dumped both of them for his dear life…" Said Bolin to himself slipping his hands in to the overcoat pockets wanting to feel warm in this cold weather. "Like my brother says… You know Bolin? Women… Women are more sophisticated creatures than men… Their brains are wired in a different way… They seek love pleasure and comfort in totally different places than us. Don't worry…, Us...?, THE MEN? We don't understand them… we never will" Bolin mumbled himself watching korra and Asami from distance.

Bolin kept on waiting for few minutes and he looked at his wrist watch. "Hey girls… I was just gonna say let's go have a drink to celebrate our little reunion, drinks on me…" Said Bolin loudly walking towards them. As Bolin approach them their conversation stopped. "Whatever your argument is you can settle it over a drink…." Said Bolin giggling and Asami suddenly directed her voice at him.

"What did I tell you Bolin…? Can't we have some privacy?... Stop behaving like a little boy" said Asami in a little angered tone pointing at Bolin.

"Just be on your way Bolin, we'll meet up later and talk…." Said korra with a gloomy face.

"wow wow… Asami cool down, I never seen you like this before…." Said Bolin raising his arms with palms wide open. "I am cool, alright… If you're still fighting over Mako, Let me tell you girls that he's not worth it, Asami…. Go and love a robot instead of him…. He is a mean selfish fire bender who doesn't give a shit about how you or anyone else feels. How do I know it…? Well because I am his brother. And you korra, you're the avatar and you deserve a loving caring soul which someday your parents will get you to meet from your own southern water tribe" Said Bolin want to stop their quarrel. Asami and korra looked at Bolin and suddenly they chuckled and then laughed. "What? What did I say?" Asked Bolin.

"Oh my god that's funny" Said korra laughing. "what is so funny….?" asked Bolin making his eyes bigger not knowing what's going on their heads. Asami tried to control her laughter looking away.

"Telling Asami to love a robot….." Said korra laughing.

"Yeah… hell why not….? Loving a robot has many benefits… unlike Mako… he won't dump you… if he does you can just blast him off with a bomb or something and if you feel sorry later, you can rebuild him. Best part of all is you can switch him off whenever you want…. Set him on fire, throw him out of a moving train right in to the sea and he still won't complain you" said Bolin.

"Stop it Bolin…. My gut hurts laughing" said Asami laughing hysterically.

"Laugh it out girls… That's the best medicine for all the problems…" said Bolin laughing pointing at korra who is also hysterically laughing. "Come on now girls… Let's go have a drink, maybe we'll come across Mako chasing a bad guy on the way. Oh I almost forgot, he's off duty today, So we can pick him up on the way… What do you say….? Team avatar? Shall we go for a drink?" Said Bolin looking at his wrist watch.

"Alright… Alright Bolin, you win, we accept your offer, let's have a toast for team avatar" said Asami patting Bolin on his shoulder.

"That's the spirit… Team avatar to the "ZEEEEEEEEEEEEERAAAAAAAA LOUNGE" said Bolin pointing at the cars.

Korra and Asami walked with Bolin towards where the cars have stopped. They kept their arguments paused for the time being not wanting Bolin to know what's really going on between them. "By the way guys, I am gonna take you to a mover tonight, let's burn out the day in team avatar spirit?..." said Bolin with a smiley playful tune while tossing his car keys. "Oh and korra, you can still drive my car… the offer is still there…" Said Bolin.

"Thank you Bolin but maybe some other time, I am not feeling all that well today so I'll just come along with Asami. We'll follow you, you can lead the way" Said Korra stretching her arms.

"Suit yourself korra, just follow me, first to Mako's place and then we hit "Zeera Lounge"" Said Bolin winking at them opening door to his car.

Bolin fired up the engine and started driving, Asami got on the car and fired up the engine. Korra sits next to her quietly looking away from her. She wants to calm herself down. Asami let Bolin lead the way and she pulled in to the road looking straight at the road deep in her thoughts. Korra tried to keep herself calm and quiet. "Let's talk this over, I don't want to fight you" said Korra in a innocent tune. Asami looked at her raising her eye brows.

"Korra… you're the one who started the argument, don't blame me for that" She said.

"I am sorry, it's just that You're are my closest friend and I consider you to be my best friend, I was so annoyed over what happened last night, I never been with anyone in my whole life before…" Said Korra rubbing her forehead.

"Oh my god korra, how could you put me down so far? Do you think I had this experience before?, I never been with anyone my whole life either, Mako and I was just seeing each other that's all" Said Asami.

"I didn't know what to say… I was little annoyed at your carelessness, getting me to drink that thing without knowing it's consequences" Korra said softly. She slowed down and pulled the car over to the side of the road. Korra looked at Asami and she looked back at her leaning against the steering wheel. "But it is still your fault…" Said Korra.

"Stubborn and arrogant as ever, Now it's time you put a smile on that pretty face of yours" Said Asami with a smile pulling the car back to the road. Korra smiled back at Asami. "I feel the same as you're korra, It's just something that both of us has to get over with. It's not the end of the world. You may feel like I talk so easy about it, but in my heart I am same as you are korra, I am sorry, it's all my fault bringing you in to drinking and everything" said Asami while driving.

"No, It is not only your fault Asami… and it's not all about what happened between you and me either, I am not a little girl anymore, I get it, it's alright, but I am just mad at myself because…." Korra paused and looked away.

"Because….?" Said asami wanting her to continue.

"…. Because I am the avatar, I am the one that suppose to take care of the world and bring balance to it. How can I have faith on myself to bare that responsibility when I can't just control myself after a drink?. I am so ashamed of myself. I could have…." Said Korra and tears burst in to her big blue eyes. Asami pats her on her shoulder.

"both of us were careless…" said Asami with a pause and squeezing her shoulder gently. Asami's eyes drew tears as well and she wiped it off.

"Alright…" said Korra wiping her tears off. "let's just stop talking about it, Just keep your mind on the road, I think we already lost bolin in the traffic" said Korra.

"There he is, waiting for us… He might have thought we'd lost the way" said Asami.

Asami and korra kept on following Bolins car for a while…

Asami noticed that Bolin is slowing down and pulling over near a house. She followed him and stopped their car behind. She sees Bolin getting off the car. "This probably is mako's new home.." said Korra looking outside at the house.

"Yeah, they were living in that cramped up old apartment in the downtown… Remember?" said Asami.

"I think this is his officially appointed house" said Korra.

"Hmmm I think so too, Mako was promoted to a higher ranking officer by Lin because of his actions helped to save the city from evil" said Asami with a smile.

She saw Bolin near the main door of the house. Then they sees Bolin walking towards their car after few minutes. "What's wrong Bolin?" asked Asami.

"Well… It's all bad for Mako, no one is at home. He is going to miss our little reunion" said Bolin.

"Where could he be if this is his off day?" asked Korra lifting her eyebrows.

"I am sure he's probably out there all snuggled up with his girl friend….." Said Bolin then again suddenly he breaks in with laughter. "I was just kidding girls… He probably be out on some urgent errand with Lin, you know the drill when you work with Lin, There is no such a thing called HOLIDAYS or OFF DAYS" said Bolin walking back to his car. "So let's go for a drink… Three of us?" Shouted Bolin getting in to the car.

Bolin led them to a classy bar, It's called the "Zeera Lounge". As they entered the place they were greeted and led to a small private lounge.

"This place seems pretty amazing and classy" Said Korra looking around.

"Relax…. Bolin is a mover star now…. Loud, rich and famous" said Bolin relaxing on the lush couch as the waiter handed them the drinks menu.

"Aaah. It feels good on the back…." Said Asami relaxing a little leaning herself back on the comfy sofa.

"Well who would thought the stinky ol' Bolin will be a mover star and be drinking on Zeera with his girl friends right?" said Bolin smiling.

"Well, we did Bolin, we knew you had it in you…." Said Asami.

"A gin and tonic for me and for the ladies…." Said Bolin giving back the menu to waiter.

"I'd just have a papaya juice…" said Korra.

"A Pineapple juice for me…." Said Asami right after korra.

"What? Girls? Helloooo? We're in a BAR! And they serve alcohol here as well…. Since when did you become teetotalers?" asked Bolin.

"We always have been Bolin, pity you didn't know" said Korra.

"Well I thought you drink to death in southern water tribe, otherwise how do you keep yourself warm down there in that icy wasteland?... Brrrr even thinking of it makes me cold" said Bolin.

"Well that's why we use fire and hot chocolate" answered korra.

The waiter approached them with drinks they ordered.

"Well it's time for a toast" said Bolin. They raise their glasses.

"To this little reunion, and to spirit of team avatar" said Bolin for a toast. Bolin had a long chat with korra and Asami over few drinks. He has really missed his friends. Korra and Asami has completely forgotten what they were arguing about and what that was worrying them because the company of Bolin.

"So that's how the story ended…." Bolin finished his seventh glass with a smile. "seems pretty amazing, I am sure it will attract many fans when it hits theatres.." Said Asami looking at korra.

"it sure will…. I am certain that no one has ever seen a mover like that before.. But Asami..!, Korra..!, you're are the only ones who knows the story of what I am working on so please do not spread the word about it. It is a top secret project" said Bolin.

"Don't worry about it Bolin, Your secret mover project is totally safe with us" said Korra.

"Well, it's time for me to leave… I have few other thing to take care of today before sun sets and the storm starts" said Asami getting off the table. Korra looked at her.

"Wait a second, I was going to take you girls to a mover" said Bolin.

"I am afraid I have to pass on that Bolin, maybe some other time" said Asami stretching her hands.

"Well alright then, I am not going to force you, so it's just you and me Korra" said Bolin.

"I am really sorry to say Bolin but I was actually thinking of making my way to Tenzin's air temple this evening. I need to work on my meditation and Jinora promised to help me with that. Even though I am the avatar you know I still got few loose ends to take care of, so how about some other time?" said korra with a deep breath.

"Alright then, we go for a mover on this coming Friday? Everything is on me" said Bolin.

"You got that Bolin… we'll definitely go for a mover on this Friday" said Asami.

"Korra, I can drop you off at home if you like?" said Bolin getting off the table.

"errr Actually I was thinking of…." Said korra and Asami breaks in

"I was going to drop her at the Tenzin's air temple this evening myself. I need to visit the air temple as well" said Asami.

"very well then, I bid you farewell for now my friends. Keep in touch and please remember that we are still the team avatar and we all should go away from republic city for some time to rekindle the team avatar spirit. Drive safe girls" said Bolin giving them a salute in a tipsy way.

"you drive safe Bolin, you're the one who's drunk" said Asami with a smile turning away from him.

"Alright Bolin take care and say hi to Mako for us" said korra giving a hug to Bolin. Bolin hugs back and pats her.

"I sure will, korra, and make sure you call me once in a while alright? I was worried about you…" said Bolin.

"I will, and don't worry and thanks Bolin, you really are a true friend" said Korra comforting him.

They walked out of the "Zeera Lounge" before Bolin because he went to have a chat with the manager of the place.

"Phew, Bolin didn't want us to go… and I really was not in Bolin Company mode today" said Asami.

"Thanks for backing up with what I said about going to Tenzin's air temple" said Korra with a smile. "Bolin is a great guy, a good friend, and he deserves best in life" Said Korra walking along with asami.

"And one heck of a funny crazy dude" said Asami looking at korra. "Tenzing's air temple and meditation…. You really know how to lie…." said Asami with a friendly pounce on Korra's shoulders. Korra smiled.

"But You are the one who thought me how to lie…" said Korra.

"Yea I almost forgot…. I am the one who teach all the bad ugly things to this young sweet untouched uncorrupted pure hearted avatar" said Asami. They giggled for it walking towards the car.

Asami fired the engine.

"So where to? Are you going to drop me off at my apartment?" asked korra. "It's almost lunch time so let's grab a bite and there is no time for me to go anywhere else, I am gonna head back home and relax. I don't feel like doing anything today" said Asami.

"Great then, drop me off at my apartment" said Korra.

"I am afraid to say that it is not going to happen Korra!. You are going back to beach house with me. I have already sent my peon to pick up your stuff from the apartment. Living alone is not healthy for you. Remember why you came to my place yesterday" said Asami giving more gas to move in to the ongoing traffic.

"….I really don't know about that Asami… I just" she said feeling the cold wind on her face.

"You just….? Is it because what happened last night?" asked Asami while driving.

"stop being worried over it Asami, I am not worried about it anymore… I just…" said korra with a pause. "I just wanted to say I am sorry for being such a bitch this morning…. I didn't know how to feel about it…." Said Korra quickly.

Asami smiled back at her. "your apology accepted".

They grabbed some sandwiches on the way back home for lunch. By the time they reached the beach house everything has settled between them. Korra did learned to accept the change, she accepted the change within her. She stopped struggling with her regret instead she learned to be free. She finally embraced the comfort of letting go.

Asami opened the door and found that she has forgotten to lock the door of the house. Asami walked in powering the house with main switch and korra followed with her. They walked inside the house with smiley faces.

"I am so thirsty" Said Korra walking towards the refrigerator.

"careful with the drinks korra" said Asami.

"don't worry, I really don't want to drink anything beyond water today…." Said Korra giggling. Rain has already started outside and it will soon build up to be the regular republic city storm.

"It's good to be home before the storm" said Asami closing her door.

"Great, your stuff has already arrived and he already put them up in your room as I instructed" said Asami reading a small sticky note which was on the door. Korra smiled.

"Well Asami, from now on I am your responsibility, you have to take care of me" Said Korra lifting her left eye brow with a smile.

"Sure I will, don't worry, I will change your diapers, breast feed you and bathe you in warm water three times a day and oh I almost forgot, I will read your bed time stories and brush your teeth too" said Asami walking towards the staircase. Korra giggled.

"Then may I call you "Mommy?" asked Korra walking towards the lounge. "Call me anything you like but not MOMMY… I am not ready for it yet….. Hey I am gonna go have a wash, so see you in a little while" said Asami going up the stairs.

"Yep go ahead, I'll just wait down stairs" said korra while holding a glass of water in her hands.

"Asami…." said korra when she was about to reach the second floor. Asami stopped and leaned on the stair case railing looking at her.

"Yes...?" she asked gently raising her eyebrows.

"It's nothing…." Said korra with a smile and Asami smiled back going on her way.

Few minutes later...

Asami is in the shower cubicle having a warm shower, cleansing herself with soap. Deep in her mind, she's thinking of Korra. She couldn't stop thinking of korra since last night.

"What is wrong with me?.. Korra…? What have you done to me?" Said Asami smiling down on herself in the shower snuggling the scrubbing sponge on her chest. Her faced got blushed for the wild thought she had just now. She finds it strange to have feelings towards another girl, she never was like this ever since she has discovered herself as an adult. She feels a strong tug in her heart, a form of hunger that yearns to be fed within her, She feels her heart beats with a strong gush of blood to the head every time she thinks of korra.

Suddenly Asami felt as if the door of her wash room opens. She sees a silhouette of a figure outside her translucent shower cubicle. She opened the sliding door to see who it is. She peeked her head outside with dripping water from her hair all over. She sees korra standing inside her bathroom with her dark hair down . Asami startled at the first glance.

"Korra what are you doing here?" Asked Asami making her eyes bigger. Korra stayed silent for a moment and walked towards her and gently pushed Asami back in to the shower cubicle. Then she stepped in to the warm shower along with Asami.

"Korra, hold your horses" Said Asami. She grabbed Asami and kissed her on the lips forcing Asami towards herself. She kissed Asami to the point where she had to force herself from korra to catch some breath. Asami kissed her back letting her ease the urge. Korras eyes are burning with desire.

"I just can't hold it no more… my heart yearns for you" whispered korra.

"I don't know what we are doing or where this will go…. But you already holds my heart a hostage" whispered Asami caressing korra.

"I think I am desperately falling in to you… I am sorry I cannot control it" said Asami touching her face.

Asami closed the sliding door having themselves in the steamy shower. Korra and Asami completely lost in their desires towards each other and the feeling of giving in to unruly Desires. She cuddled korra closer in the shower. Asami caress korra as she lays her head against Asamis body.

"I just don't want to know what we are doing is right or wrong, All I know is that I love you Asami…." Whispered korra.

"My love…" whispered Asami caressing Korra's hair. She lift her head and Asami touched her cheeks. Asami kisses korra back on her lips.

"let it be free, give in to it... It's alright my love" Said Asami. "I love you korra" Said Asami. korra looks in to Asami's eyes.

"I love you too Asami, I will not fight the feeling no more" Said Korra.

"Ever since last night, every moment that passes you were in my thoughts, deep within me, my heart is crying out for you" said Asami holding korra closer. Korra smiled touching Asami's face and lip, and there was deep relief in her smile.

"I feel safe… when I am close to you" korra muttered nuzzling Asami's face letting her feel the warm breath.

"There was never a moment I have not thought of you... even in the darkest of days, darkest of nights, through endless storms, I have thought of you, I just never knew what was taking shape within me, I didn't know how to express it to you. I didn't want to lose you by doing so" whispered Asami. Korra gently undressed herself in the shower taking off her wet clothes. They smiled under the dribbling shower feeling each Others naked body's. Asami wraps her arms around korra and korra cuddled her closer as if they never wants to be apart, She lays a deep breath.

"You're mine, and I am yours" Said korra.

"You are all I ever wanted…." Said Asami kissing korra deeply on her lips wanting to merge their souls as one…

Later that evening,

finally Korra's mental frustration has subsided turning her in to korra that everybody once knew. She's relaxed, playful carefree stubborn girl again. Korra is relieved of her yearning to be loved. She finally learned to let her feelings rule without being judgmental on them. By doing so she has found the salvation she longed for.

Storm is raging outside again. Korra and Asami is playing a game of cards over a cup of hot chocolate, sitting cozily in the living room. Korra winked at Asami playfully. Asami winked back throwing a pop corn at her.

"it seems like stormy season has gotten longer and storms have gotten stronger this year" said Asami looking out through the large glass in the living room facing sea.

"Fear not my love, for I am the avatar, the one that bend all four elements" Said korra playfully as if she's in a play.

"I fear not my love for Thee who bends my heart like molten steel" Said Asami laying her cards on the table.

"I give un to thee willingly who wish to hold my heart a hostage" Said korra laying her cards looking at Asami's sharp eyes.

"I win this time" said Asami spreading her hands in to the air. Suddenly someone pressed the door bell. "I wonder who is it at this time" said Asami while getting up and walking towards the main door. Korra sighs in boredom and pouted. She sparked a light of fire using her fingers and blew it off showing a bored face as Asami walked away.

Asami returned with a envelope.

"Here, it's for you korra..." Said Asami handing it over to korra before laying back on the sofa with her cup of chocolate. Korra took it with an amusement.

"How the heck someone knows that I am here with you" She said trying to open the envelope.

"Well.. you're the avatar, you're more famous than you think" Said Asami sending fingers through her hair all the way back. Korra took the letter out of the envelope in curiosity and started reading it. She reads silently. Asami noticed her face changed as she reads it.

"Who is it?" asked Asami leaning forward.

"it is Mako" said Korra with a sigh. She finished reading it quickly and lay it on the table.

"Well...? What does he wants to say..?" asked Asami taking a sip of chocolate leaning back on the sofa crossing her legs.

"He says he wants to meet me" said Korra in a suppressed tone. Asami chuckled in amusement.

"He what…? What does he wants from you now...?" asked Asami.

"I don't know Asami, it's just that he says he wants to meet me at Le Blanc tonight" said Korra.

"oooh Sounds romantic, so are you going?" asked Asami little playfully.

"Asami, he sounds serious, my life is not a joke alright?" said korra taking it seriously looking at Asami's eyes.

"okay okay miss heart attack I am sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you or anything, Stop being so serious over everything, you gonna age faster" said Asami.

"But you did... I know within you, you do laugh at me" Korra replied.

"Well, think what you like but, I know I am not, why would I laugh at the girl I love the most?" asked Asami looking away. "So, it's a date then?" Said Asami very gently.

"I don't know…." said Korra looking away.

"Le Blanc is a high shot place, so let me help you with a dress then…..?" said Asami getting off the sofa.

"I am not going..." said Korra.

"You should go korra, go and find out what he wants to tell you. I want you to go and see" Said Asami.

"I don't want to go see him anymore, We have nothing to talk over a romantic dinner" said Korra.

Asami sits beside korra and holds her hands.

"Look here korra, I know how you feel, but I would like you to go and see what he has to say to you. Don't confine yourself" said Asami. Korra looks in to Asami's eyes.

"Then could you drive me there at around 9:30pm tonight?" asked Korra.

"Yes I will, besides I am not gonna let you fly over there wearing a dress in this bad weather" Said Asami giggling. "let's find out what he has to say then?… He played with your heart, he played with mine, Let's see if we can make him weep a little too" said Asami eagerly with a little evil looking smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a small issue of paragraphs please bear with me until i fix it :), thank you so much for your patience.

Later that day…. 9:23pm Le Blanc

Mako is waiting for korra sitting to a table at Le Blanc. All dressed up and he is anticipating her to appear at the main door any moment. He is wearing a dark blood red tuxedo, black shirt and a black trouser along with matching shoes. "I wander what is taking her so long…. This time, I am going to tell the truth, the whole truth, this time I won't be mistaken, I am not going to let her fall so far from me again. She is the one for me" Mako thinks to himself. Mako has already figured out that he has made a big mistake last time, he has forsaken korra's love, he took it for a childish fluff. He had it in his hands, he had all he ever wanted but he shunned it away intentionally. This time Mako is determined to make everything right from wrong he has caused. He is still not sure if she has received his message. "I wander if she will ever show up for my invitation. I should have delivered it by myself" thought mako to himself and kept starring at the main entrance to the Le blanc.

Mako looks at his wrist watch impatiently tapping his fingers together clasping his hands in front of his face. "what a fool I have been, I shouldn't have let korra go, she loved me and her love was real and pure" he said to himself in his mind. He saw the main door slowly opened by the doorman and he heard the doorman says. "Good evening miss" with his deep baritone voice. Mako lifts his head up with amusement, breaking away from his contemplation. He sees a girl walks into the restaurant in a lady like manner. Wearing a long deep thin strapped blue dress suiting her mocha skin. Her wavy hair is down and plaited with a blood red flower clip and she also wears a thin silvery necklace to go along with her dress. She smiled at the doorman courteously. Her big blue eyes sparkles in the dim atmosphere lights of the restaurant. Mako went breathless as he sees korra all in her feminine splendor. For a second he thought to himself "Is that korra?, is that tom boyish , stubborn water bender girl from southern water tribe?". "My invitation" said korra handing over the invitation to doorman. She received the immediate attention of a dark tall fully dressed foreman. "Miss Korra please follow me" said foreman leading korra through the restaurant. Mako quickly calmed himself arranging his tuxedo and sitting straight. He couldn't stop starring at korra as she walked towards the table lead by the foreman, He couldn't simply stop his eyes from starring at her ample bosom in such a beautiful dress, the mocha skin , big blue eyes that glows in the absence of light. He had to force himself from starring. Mako finally realized what he was missing all this time, he realized that there was only a very thin line between masculine water bender girl and desirable blue eyed, mocha skinned goddess.

Mako stood up as she approached the table with a smiley face. "This would be your table miss…" said the Foreman and he pulled the chair for her to sit. "Good evening Mako…. You're looking good tonight" said Korra with a smile. Mako took a suppressed deep breath and straightened himself and smiled at her wanting to catch his breath within. "You looks….." Said Mako and paused as korra sits in front of him. Mako felt a spine chilling nervousness as he sits back looking at korra. Korra lifts her left eye brow wanting him to continue what he was about to say as she rests her hands together on the table. Mako went beyond the limit of his nervousness and he slightly became hyper tensioned. She smiled at him as she realized he is struggling like a twelve year old boy who has seen a naked girl. "Mako…..? snap out of it, it's me, Korra" Said Korra in her usual tone. Mako clears his throat. "I am sorry… I was just lost in my thoughts" he said. "What was you gonna say?" she asked. "I was gonna say that you looks absolutely ravishing tonight" he said. "I am flattered" said korra looking down with a blush on her face. Korra feels as if she wants to laugh at mako loud as she can for his nervous behavior but she manage to control it within her. "Pardon me sir… what would be your choice of wine tonight" asked the well dressed waiter walking over to them with a menu of wine. He handed it over to Mako with style. Deep within korra's self, she felt bored of all the staff's courtesy and classy behavior. She refused the menu as she wanted mako to choose it for her. "Chardonnay… Excellent choice sir, …." Said butler smiling and walking back with the menu. "I hope you like Chardonnay…" said Mako. "Ermm… What is Chardonnay…" asked korra making her eyes bigger. "it is just white wine made of grapes…" said Mako. They kept silent for a moment and every second korra grew impatient wanting to know why Mako wants to meet her in such a classy restaurant tonight. Waiter walks back with two glasses and showed the bottle to Mako in style. He nods confirming it to be served. He served two glasses of wine. Korra took few sips of the wine. Mako watches her as she drinks. "Do you like it….?" He asked. "Can't say I don't….." said Korra. Again Mako went silent and korra grew very impatient. Korra kept looking around at other couples as mako kept starring at her. She looked at him and smiled. "What…?" said Korra. "Nothing it's just that…." Said Mako. "How is your life going on Mako?, you haven't spoken to me in ages, I heard about your new girl friend too" said Korra sipping on her wine. "Well it is not that bad, been busy with work, and yes she and I have few differences.. and we are on a long pause.. but that is not why I asked you to come see me here" said Mako. "Well I like to know it as well, That is why I came here on your invitation Mako, In this blasting stormy weather otherwise I could be sleeping cozy all curled up in my bed right now" said Korra with a little sarcastic tone. "First of all I want to ask you, why have you sent a letter addressed to me to Asami's beach house?" asked korra. "I am sorry for being ignorant… But Asami is the best person to know your whereabouts, I had no knowledge of your where you are korra" said Mako and he stammered a little. "She's your best friend so I thought that's the best thing to do" said Mako.

Korra grew extremely impatient within her as she nearly finished her glass of wine. "Mako, would you please tell me why have you invited me here?, this is very unlikely of you, We broke up, after that you never even called to see if I am alive. Suddenly you pops up in my life again and invites me to a classy dinner. These actions of yours needs an explanation" said Korra little seriously. Mako kept silent. "I just wants to say I am sorry for everything…. All the heartache I caused you. I am so sorry Korra" said Mako in a disheartened tone. "Why would you want to say sorry for everything all of a sudden Mako? You should have said that lot earlier than this. Remember? We broke up long time ago. It was all over" said korra urging him to speak up. "I am sorry korra, I know that you will not forgive me for what I have done. I never expected you to do so. I don't deserve your compassion" said Mako wanting to reach towards korra's hands which are resting on the table. "After you have gone away from my life, I have realized that you were the one for me. I have realized I loved you more than I ever knew. I was torn apart within me. I have suffered enough for what I have done" said Mako. Korra felt that mako is telling her his open and honest feelings. Korra kept silent. "I just want to say that…. I love you korra, and I am sorry. I want you back, I am ready to take on anything you throw at me to have you back in my arms again" said mako looking at her with pleading eyes. Korra went speechless because she loved Mako so much until the moment he unreasonably broke up with her. Even after he broke up with her she still loved him and spent many sleepless nights hoping that he would just call up on her to see how she was doing. She longed to hear his voice but he never showed up even for moment. Now she had made up her mind, finally breaking away from all the heartache and suddenly he appears in her life again like a ghost from darkness wanting her back. Tears burst in to her eyes. "Why would you do this to me Mako? What have I ever done to you to deserve this? I loved you and I burned for you, I suffered for you, I wanted you, The more I love you, the more you pushed me away. You dragged my heart through a road of broken glass, it bled so much it couldn't bleed anymore, Finally I have made up my mind and now I am whole again. Then suddenly you popped up and says that you want me back again?" Said korra in a very frustrated tone and tears went rolling down her eyes all the way down on her cheeks. Mako kept silent letting korra speak. "….I cried, and I cried so much, Tell me Mako… Have I sinned so much to be tormented like this…? What have I ever done to you to deserve this?. I am not a toy to be played in your game of love…. I had enough of it…." Said korra taking her long held frustration on him and wiping her tears away. She stood up from the chair and walks out of the restaurant to the edge of balcony. She sees the astonishing panoramic view of republic city illuminated with lights in this dark stormy night. She leaned against the railing feeling the cold wind against her face. "Thoughts about Asami started to flood her mind…." She smiled in to the cityscape thinking of the last moment she had with her… it kept replaying in her mind ever since she left her in the car by the entrance.

Asami stops the car right in front of "Le blanc" and lean against the steering wheel looking at korra. She smiled. "we can always go back if you want to….. I take it back… I am sorry, I am the one who asked you to take up the invitation" said Asami. Korra smiled back her and held her hand. "…Are you jealous?" she asked. Asami smirked looking away. "…. Why would I be jealous…? What for? But it's just I feel something weird inside of me" she said. "That is jealousy my love, Jealousy is the word that describe the weird feeling you have inside of you…. I just want to see what he has to say… that's all… my feelings for him died long time ago. There is no place in my heart for him… I'll be back before you know it… cheer up girl, smile for me will you?" said Korra touching Asami's face. Asami closed her eyes for a moment. "….. just watch yourself alright?" said Asami as korra pushed the door open. Korra looked back at her and smiled playfully. "…. Relax love… I am going to see Mako…. Not Zaheer" she said closing the door. "See you in a little while…." Said Korra walking away. "… You too" said Asami. Asami watches as she walks towards the entrance of Le Blanc.

"… isn't it beautiful…?" asked Mako walking over to her from behind. His voice broke her contemplation and she turns her head at Mako. She smiled at him. He walked to her with two glasses of wine in his hands. He kept one on the ledge near her and he held one on his hand then leaned back against the railing next to korra. "Yes it is… City lights in falling rain…" said korra looking further in to the horizon. Mako sipped a little from his glass.

For a moment they kept silent and he notices that korra is starring in to the city lights deep in her thoughts. He lays her hand on her shoulder and she turned to him. The cold wind blew her hair across the face. Mako looked in to her eyes. He moved to kiss her on the lips. He stops in the half way and looked in to her eyes. Korra did not move. "….I am sorry Mako, it's just that…." She said. "It's just what….?" He asked softly. "It's just that I don't love you anymore….. it's time you see through me…. Those feelings I had for you has withered away in time…" She said. Mako looked away. He kept silent for a moment. "…. Are you seeing someone else?" He suddenly asked. Korra did not answer his question… She walked few steps away from him and then turned to him leaning against the balcony railing. "... Alright… I get it… I understand…" He said nodding his head. "You and I have fallen so far apart… It's over…. And I am sorry…" said Korra. Mako looked away from her and smirked. "I get it…. It's alright…" he said rubbing his forehead. "…. I must go now…." Said korra breaking the silence. Mako turned to her. "I thought you'd have dinner with me…." He said. "I am not hungry…. I am sorry I must go" Said korra. Mako walked closer to her… and gently held her close. She felt as if his grip is increasing holding her against the metal railing. "MAKO…. Stop it…. You're hurting me…." She said wanting him to release her. He moved to kiss her forcibly as she refused him. Korra pushed him away from her and slapped him hard on his right cheek making him bleed from corner of his mouth. He touched his face and held his hand in front of him checking out the blood between his fingers. Korra is right in front of him panting and looking angry. Mako realized that what he did was totally wrong. She walked away from him angrily. "At least tell me who he is…. Is he someone I know…..?" said Mako as she passed him without looking back. "Korra…. Wait… let me explain…. I am sorry alright" he shouted. He turned and korra is already near the exit of the restaurant. He saw her walking out of it. "What the hell am I doing….?" He said to himself slowly running in to the restaurant.

Mako ran in to the corridor outside where it leads to elevators. "KORRA….. Just WAIT…. Let me Explain it to you…. I am Sorry alright…. I didn't mean to hurt you…." He shouted. He saw korra frowning at him while waiting for the elevator. "At least just tell me who he is…. We can talk this over… I am sorry for what happened" said Mako running towards her. She got on the elevator before he reached her.

The elevator has reached the ground floor and she stepped out of it. The whole place seems empty. She walked out of the building. It is pouring rain outside as if it is the end of the world. She looked around to see if Asami's car parked somewhere near the entrance. "Excuse me miss… May I help you…?" Said the doorman approaching her politely. She quickly turned at him. "Are you alright miss?" asked the doorman because she seemed a little panic. "The car you came along is parking at that corner…" said the doorman. Korra noticed that Asami's car is parking at the far end corner of the parking line. "where is the girl who came along with me….? Is she in the car?" asked Korra in a rush. "she went inside the cafeteria… She asked me to pass the message to you" said the doorman. "It is café de fleur in the fifth floor…." He said as she passed him saying "Thank You…."said korra quickly walking towards the elevator.

Fifth floor "Café de fleur"

Korra stepped out of the elevator. She rushed towards the entrance of the café. The whole café seems almost empty. She looked for Asami and finally she sees her at the far end table sitting with her legs crossed reading a news paper over a warm cappuccino. "ASAMI…." She quickly walked over to her. Asami looks up and got off the chair as korra rushed towards her. "KORRA…" she said as korra hugged her. They hugged each other so warmly… " I felt as if I was kept away from you for thousand years…" Said korra smiling at her. "I was thinking that… once you gets back I was going to make you promise me that you'll never leave by my side ever….." said Asami touching korra's face.

Meanwhile…

Mako came on chasing after korra, he knows that if he misses her today he won't get another chance to talk to her and tell her what's in his mind. He knows that korra likes flowers, he manage to grab a bouquet of red flowers to give her once he catches up with her. He came to the ground floor and ran towards the entrance. He looked around and she is nowhere to be seen. "I know that she can fly but I am sure she won't do that wearing a dress in this stormy weather" Mako thought to himself. He saw the doorman. "excuse me…. Have you seen a girl just now?" Mako asked. Doorman rubs his chin. "A girl about this height…. Large blue eyes… mocha skin… Dark hair… Blue dress" Said Mako. "Oh… You mean the avatar girl…. Yes I saw her, she went back to the café on fifth floor sir. Café de fleur on fifth floor sir" said the doorman giving directions to him as well.

Meanwhile…

"I thought it will take a while for you to get back and it is freezing cold outside, so I came here for a coffee" Said Asami. Korra kept silent. "What's wrong…. What happened….?" Questioned Asami looking at korra's face. Korra smiled at her. "What has he done to you…?" Said Asami looking at her. "Don't worry… Nothing happened… He's just you know… he tried to kiss me forcibly and I slapped him" she said. "Is Mako gone out of his mind these days….?" Asked Asami. "I really don't know about that... but he wanted me back…. I told him I can't, I am done with him" Said Korra. Asami Smiled at her.

Mako came to the café de fleur and he instantly saw Korra in the far end of café along with Asami. "Asami….?" He thought to himself leaning against the entrance. "What the hell Asami doing here at this time….?" He thought to himself. He thought he'll go to them crashing in. It doesn't matter if Asami is there besides Asami already knows everything. Mako started walking inside the café towards where they are….

Asami looked in to korra's eyes as korra looked in to hers touching Asami's face. They moved to kiss each other… they kissed each other on the lips gently and as they turned they were confronted with Mako's silent and still appearance right in front of them. He has a bunch of red flowers holding in his hands, his jaw is dropped and he is still as a ice berg. "MAKO….?" They both said together. Mako kept silent. Asami walked towards him. "I just can't believe it….. Korra and Asami?... Two of you?" said Mako going speechless. "What are you doing here….? I thought I left you at Le Blanc" said Korra. "It's alright Asami… you can give these flowers to korra…." Said Mako in a surrendered tone handing over the bouquet of flowers to Asami. He handed over the flowers to Asami and turned to walk away. "Mako… wait… we didn't mean to hurt you…" Said Asami. "it's alright, I believe you're the one she loves….."said Mako walking towards the café entrance. Once Mako left the place korra and Asami looked at each other. "well….! Now he knows about us…" said Korra. "I just feel sorry for him…. It will be a shocking sight for him to see his two ex girl friends kissing each other" said Asami. "Let's go Asami, I am tired of all this…" Said korra walking towards Asami. She felt that even though korra speaks so lightly about it… she is kind of upset over what happened. "To be honest… You looks ravishing in this dress korra…." Said Asami looking at korra. "Do you still wants these flowers….? I think they are gorgeous" Said Asami showing the bouquet. Korra took the beautiful bunch of red flowers from Asami and she smells it. "I kind of feel sorry for Mako…." Said Korra as She held Asami's hand….

Meanwhile…

Mako took the elevator to the car park in basement. He still can't believe his eyes. He just saw Asami and Korra kissing each other on the lips in that café. He walks towards the car. He sees Bolin taking a nap inside the car. As he entered the car Bolin woke up. "Hi Mako… How did it go…. Was she surprised to hear you say you love her? Did she kiss you? Actually I was so happy for you brother… and about Your decision of getting back with Korra…" Bolin kept on going. "…. JUST….. DRIVE" said Mako suddenly. Bolin's happy chatty face has turned dark as he said that. "ermm… MAKO? Are you alright?" he said. "Bolin….. just shut your mouth and drive…." Said Mako leaning back on the seat. "Oh… alright… so this means she said… shove off…?" said Bolin starting the car and moving towards the exit. "Could you please keep your mouth shut for a moment…..?" Said Mako. "Well my dear brother… only way you could get me to shut up is to tell me what happened there with Korra…. Otherwise you will not get the peace and quiet you desire" Said Bolin driving the car in to the moving traffic. "….. She doesn't love me…. It's over… I know it's my fault… but somehow it is over" Said Mako. "Oh…. Alright… So who's her new hunk….? I am sure he must be a handsome earth bender just like me…." Said Bolin playfully. Mako kept silent. "… Sooooo do you know who is he…. Is he someone we know…? Anyways it's your loss Mako, I told you not to; when you gave up on her for nothing. All you cared was your job and shit… now see what happened to you. You are totally screwed. If I were you, I would never let her go. All I know is she loved you so much… and you just threw it away…. Simple as that" said Bolin. "Bolin…. What do I have to do to get your mouth shut…..?" asked Mako. "You can simply tell me what really happened there…." Said Bolin. "I went in there, sat for forty minutes for her to come… She came… we spoke to each other… and she shouted at me… slapped me and left…., Are you happy now?" said Mako. "…. Yeah…. A little happy…. I like the part where she slapped you, you deserve that, but didn't you figure out who her new boyfriend is…. I am dying to know" said Bolin. "Yeah…. I did…." Said Mako looking outside the rain. "…. Oh really… Tell me… Tell me… Tell me…" said Bolin nagging Mako. "What's in it for you?... Why do you want to know about it Bolin?" Asked Mako. "Well….. Hearing gossip is sweeter than you think… it's just that insensitive people like you don't understand it….. NOW WILL YOU STOP FOOLING AROUND AND TELL ME WHO IT IS" said Bolin. "ASAMI…." Said Mako. Bolin suddenly jam on the breaks and the car stopped in the middle of the road making a screeching sound….. "YOU….. WHAT?... I MEAN YOU SAY WHAT…?" shouted Bolin making his eyes bigger. "WHAT THE FUCK BOLIN….? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US BOTH KILLED?" Shouted Mako for the way he just stopped the car in the middle of the road. "Tell me you're kidding….. right Mako?" said Bolin. The people who was behind Bolin's car kept blasting the horn… "Alright alright… Sorry…. I'll keep on moving" said Bolin starting to move again. "No… it's not a Joke Bolin…. I saw them… I saw them with my own eyes. I was chasing korra when she left… and I came to this cafeteria where doorman said she has gone. I saw Asami and Korra kissing each other on the lips passionately" said Mako with a sigh. "Holly shit Mako… I never knew Asami was in to chicks, That's hottest think I've heard after hearing Raava kept Vaatu restrained for ten thousand years…., I wish I was the one to see them kiss instead of you, Oh my god… How did you feel like when you saw it?" Asked Bolin while driving. "…. Like I was about to puke… Have you forgotten the fact that I have dated both of them… kissed both of them….?" Said Mako. "Oh come on Mako… don't be such a little girl. Admit it, it is Hot and Sexy to see two girls kiss each other in a corner of a cafeteria, it is even boiling burning hot when those two girls were your ex girl friends. I can imagine how it feels to see Asami and Korra kiss each other… I guess I wasn't that lucky to get a glimpse of it" said Bolin. Mako punched him. "Did I ever tell you that you are a one sick fuck of a brother Bolin?" said Mako. "Ouch man… that hurts… but I am happy for korra. I am glad she found the love she deserves… away from evil clutches of the fire bender MAKO" said Bolin. "Yeah right…. In the arms of another girl…" said Mako. "Don't be such a jealous piece of shit Mako…. Be happy about it. Now you can peacefully go back to your police work tomorrow. No need to worry about Korra, she's in good hands, Asami is the sweetest girl I know of.." said Bolin. "Oh….. What a cute couple they could make?" said Bolin. "Stop dreaming trying to bend your sick wet dreams in to a reality and keep driving, make sure you won't get us killed on the way…." Said Mako angrily. "Truth hurt isn't it Mako?... well you deserve it because you hurt her once… now it's her turn" said Bolin giving more gas to the engine.

Meanwhile…. Asami and Korra is driving back home.

"Korra, look here" said Asami while shifting the gear. She looked. "I am so sorry Korra, It was all my fault… I shouldn't have sent you on that invitation, All this time I've been thinking that he is a good person, I never even imagine Mako could try to kiss you forcibly" said Asami in a frustrated tone while driving. "it's not your fault Asami, I am the one who wanted go in the first place, you just wanted to know what he has to say, Mako has changed…. He has become very possessive" said Korra wiping her face from a tissue. "I just don't understand, What has gotten on to him….?" said Asami. "I just don't understand either, but I don't care anymore, Now I'm relieved that he knows I don't love him anymore" said Korra with a sigh. "Why didn't you resist korra?, I mean you could have fight him easily, why did you let him grab you and pin you to the railing?, don't let others use you like that... You're the avatar" said Asami. "How could I hurt him Asami?, first of all, he was my friend, he is our friend... remember the team avatar? And I loved him once, Besides I never expected something like that from him until he actually execute it on me" said korra. "It's alright, I believe you did the right thing pushing him away, otherwise you have to bare the guilt of hurting him" said Asami. "Don't forget that I slapped him really hard…" said Korra. "I could have taken a photograph of his face when he saw us in the café, he was stunned" said Asami giggling. Korra laughed playfully. "Don't you think we were little too hard on him…..?" asked Korra. "nah… He is a man he can take it besides it's just for two us…. Revenge is a dish best served cold….." Said Asami. They both laughed.

"How can you see in this storm to drive?" asked korra breaking the long silence. "Don't worry love, I will get you home safely" Said Asami teasing Korra. "You know what I was thinking?" asked Korra. "Tell me…" Said Asami, "I was actually thinking of something Zaheer told me when I visited him in the prison of boiling rock" said Korra. Asami looks at her curiously. "When did you go there…?" asked Asami in a surprised tone. "I went there just after he was taken there, I think about a month back" said Korra. "What did he tell you...?" Asked Asami. Korra kept silent deep in her thoughts. "Korra…? What did he tell you?" Asami asked again. "Evil is inherent in all men… innocence and good just cloaks it….." Said korra with a sigh. "I really wish if zaheer would use his intelligence for good instead of causing destruction " said Asami while driving. "I do wish too…. But he is a dangerous criminal… a threat to the society… a threat to me… I think in his mind he thinks he is doing all good getting rid of avatar" said Korra. "Don't you think what zaheer said applies to Mako?" asked Korra. "In a way, Yes, he is good but he is very selfish and thinks only about himself, his good cloaks the bad, those who enters his heart sees his bad side" said Asami.

Asami drew back to her beach house with korra. Meeting with Mako was a disaster, but in a way it was a relief for the two girls. They were hurt because of his selfish actions in the past, it was time he had his fair share. The company they provide each other is invaluable, When Asami met korra few days back she was all down and sad, now she's slowly recovering from it.

Just passed the midnight... at Asami's beach house

Asami woke up suddenly because she heard korra screamed... She stood up in the bed and quickly reached for the light. Storm is raging outside. She saw korra sitting up in the bed panting and crying. "What happened, what's wrong baby?" asked Asami cuddling her closer. She's crying and she buried her head in Asami's chest. "hush now darling... don't cry, tell me what happened" Said Asami. "I saw a nightmare... in it..." she said looking at Asami with teary eyes. "in it.. you were gone..." said korra. "it's only a dream... korra, I am right here with you" said Asami. Korra gripped Asami. "Promise me you'll be safe..." said Korra with a pleading tone. Asami looked in to her eyes and kissed her. "I will, I promise... from tomorrow onwards, no getting in to trouble, no fast driving" Said Asami. "Please my love... be safe, Even though I am the avatar, I cannot breath life in to you" said korra. Asami sighed in relief. She helped korra to lay back and she snuggled her, they snuggled on to each other on the bed under the sheets. "feel better now?" asked Asami. "Yes and warmer" said Korra. She held on to Asami tightly, and she felt the strong arms of korra. "I feel like the dark times are coming..." Mumbled korra as Asami caress her head. "What do you mean the dark times? Tell me what did you really saw?" asked Asami raising her head looking at Korra's eyes. "I was called at the hospital, so I rushed there and the reason was that you were caught in a horrific accident and you were on a stretcher with blood all over. I rushed to you and you were in your final moments, you reached out for my face with your blood soaked hand and smiled and said "please forgive me my love…. For leaving you early…", and you just died in my arms. Doctor rushed in for your assistance and he said "I am sorry, I did my best".

Asami smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I am sorry if I freak you out in your dreams, but don't worry, I am right here with you and I am not going anywhere" said Asami. Korra smiled at her. "I won't let you go either... you're mine and mine alone" said korra. "I want to stay like this forever" said Asami. "I don't want to wake up a single day without you by my side" said korra closing her eyes burying her head snuggling Asami closer. Asami kissed korra on her forehead. "I still can't believe how this happened, we became girl friends and then we have fallen in love" said Asami. "We're soul mates… our souls are bound to each other…" said korra softly kissing Asami's lips. She kissed back. Asami stayed half awake until korra falls sleep making her feel secured and warm then she tried to turn away to sleep comfortably. Yet she couldn't break the korra's grip so she cuddled her more and falls asleep. "How could someone ever think of hurting you... You're such a beautiful soul" whispered Asami tracing korra's face with her finger tips.

Korra woke up with a severe headache. "Oh my head…"She said rubbing her forehead and then she turned to see where Asami is. Asami is nowhere to be seen. She looked at the clock and it shows 7 am yet it is dark as the night outside, the storm is raging on. "Asami…. ASAAAMI…"Korra called out for her. Suddenly the washroom door opens and Asami walks out of it. Korra smiled at her. She quickly walked over to the bed and got on to it snuggling in with Korra. "For a moment I was worried… I am sorry for being such a pain… I am still bothered by that dream…" Said Korra. "It's just a dream love…. Let it go" Said Asami. "It's 7 in the morning" said Korra with a yawn. "Let's not wake up today… I just don't want to wake up" said Asami cuddling her closer and smiled. Korra turned off the lights again. "Let's stay like this forever.." She said giggling feeling the warmth of Asami. "Whisper all your secrets to me my love… for I am yours for keeping…" said Korra.

Few days have passed since korra moved in with Asami, there is no reason for them to live apart anymore. It is said that young love is sweeter than the strawberry wine in a summer evening... Korra was hurt for what Mako did to her but she recovered quickly because of Asami's love. Her life started to change, she slowly turned to be herself again, carefree and stubborn. She gained her confidence back. As for Asami she never imagined love of her life will be none other than the young avatar herself. After all the troubles they've been through in the past, it is a time for them to rest and relax. They haven't heard from Mako after that, neither from Bolin. It seems like the fellowship of team avatar has been severed permanently. Korra decided that it is time she go away from republic city for a while. She wanted to go visit tenzin first and then her parents in southern water tribe…. Happiness has embraced her soul…. With Asami in her life, she has become whole again….


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Dear Reader..!
> 
> I just want to say "Thank You" for all your encouragement which has bought me this far. Thank you all for baring with my short comings and yet kept on encouraging me to be better and go further. I wouldn't have come this far without you my dear readers. Thank you for your valued time reading my fanfiction. Thank you for all the votes I have received. *HUGS*
> 
> My special thank goes to  
> "LaurisLeguzamo" of wattpad. Thank you friend… for encouraging me to write further and getting through all my shortcomings yet had courage to appreciate my work. Thank you, without you, I wouldn't have come this far.
> 
> TuAutemCumDeamonia of deviant art, Thank you for letting me use your artwork as my cover art.  
> Admin of korrasami page in facebook, Thank you all for your encouragement as well.

Some say life is beautiful while the others say it is ugly, It's hard to disagree or agree with any of those statements because it never stays the same, it is like leaping waves in the sea, sometimes they are rough and violent and sometimes they are calm and soothing. Only thing that could be agreed upon is the uncertainty of life, it doesn't matter whether we like it or not, we all have to accept what life gives us…

Few weeks have gone by… for Asami and korra life has become simply beautiful for them. Love and laughter greeted them in every corner of their lives. Korra felt as if this is the summer of her life and she wanted it to last forever. All the frustration, anxiety and nightmares which she was battling for past few months has begun to fade away. Korra has found what she was looking for in Asami, the unconditional love which has no limits or boundaries. She simply needed to love and be loved. As for Asami she never even dreamt of falling in love with korra when they first met, but life is full of unexpected surprises…

The stormy weather has taken a long hiatus in the republic city. It is a beautiful evening today with sun is about to set in the horizon creating a yellowish orange tint in the sky.

"ASAMI…" Korra waved at Asami running towards the beach house. Asami is standing on the front porch with a smiley face. Her hair blows with the sea breeze as she kept starring at the avatar running towards her. "Isn't it a beautiful evening?" said Korra grabbing Asami's hand as she stepped up on the front porch. "It is beautiful as long as it has you…" said Asami pulling korra closer to her, korra wrapped her arms around Asami and moved for a kiss smiling at her. "I am dirty and sweaty…" she whispered nuzzling Asami's face. "You don't call it dirty and sweaty my love… you call it "Salty" she said kissing korra on her lips playfully. Korra moved her hands on Asami as they kept on kissing as she touched Asami just below her ribs she twitched suddenly in pain. Korra moved back looking at her face Asami looked down. "ASAMI…?" korra rushed as Asami held her lower rib panting in pain. "ASAMI…? Oh my god" korra panicked for Asami's sudden reaction. She closed her eyes holding on to herself looking down as she pulled the outdoor chair to sit. Korra kneeled beside her trying to take a peek of her face. "ASAMI, For heaven's sake talk to me" korra's eyes filled with tears, and she's forcing Asami to speak up. "… It's alright love…"Said Asami wanting to calm korra down. "no it's not alright.. you're in pain and What…. Wha ….. what's happening to you" said korra in a very uneasy tone. Asami leaned back on the chair holding on to her lower left rib and her face clearly express the pain she is enduring right now. She felt as if she is going to pass out in pain. "…Baby… let me have a look" said Korra wanting to see what's wrong with her. She quickly unzipped her jacket and carefully rolled up the white singlet. It slowly revealed a purple gash on her lower rib. "Oh God… baby, how could this happen to you…" said Korra laying her hands on her injury. The whole area lit up with glowing blue as she applies the healing power on to her. Korra kept her eyes closed focusing all her energy on healing Asami. In few minutes the injury healed.

Korra looked up at her and Asami smiled at her and reached korra's face. "Thank you…" said Asami. Korra stood up with a pouty face. "You promised me you'll be careful Asami…" said korra and walked inside the house. Asami stood up from the chair and followed her. She saw korra angrily walking towards the stair case. She quickly walked over to her and pulls her… korra suddenly turns to Asami with a pouty angry face. "Wow…. Woooow… avatar, hold your horses…" said Asami. "you promised me…" said Korra looking down. "It happened at the warehouse, I was documenting all the metal rods when they are being loaded to trucks to be delivered to earth kingdom. Then one of the metal cables broke off from a crane and it lashed through my rib… Good thing I was wearing the safety jacket…" said Asami with a grin on her face. Korra lifts her eyebrow making a suspicious expression on her face. "… If you weren't wearing the safety jacket, It could have cut you in two…" said korra and she sighed sitting on the stairway not being able to stomach the feeling that churned within her to think of Asami dying such a horrible death. Korra held her stomach as she felt sick. She ran her hands on the sides of her head through her hair. Asami kneeled in front of her. "Baby… I am sorry…" said Asami comforting korra, caressing her. Korra suddenly reached out for Asami, wraps her arms around her neck started to cry. She held her tightly and cuddled Asami. Asami caress her and pats her on the back wanting her to relax. "… now … now… my love, it's alright, nothing happened, you see, I am fine. Why would I worry when you're the avatar" said Asami wanting korra to calm down. Korra kissed her on the lips deeply. "… Yes I am the avatar… but please my love… I cannot breath life in to you… You have to be more careful… if you die… I'd gladly give my life to bring you back… but I can't do that… because I can't… Asami… Pleaaaaaaaseeee don't leave me alone in this world all by myself… don't make me live without you…" Said korra hysterically holding on to Asami and she kept crying. "Korra… Calm down baby… I am right here and I am not going anywhere, and I'll be with you always and forever… It won't happen again… I promise I will be more careful…" Asami caress back of her head as korra held on to her.

There was silence for a while, korra did not let Asami go for few minutes. She kept holding on to her. Asami let korra take her time as much as she want, she understood that korra is having a serious paranoia issue. She felt korra loosening up her grip. Asami caress her shoulders. "… come now… let's go have a shower…" said Asami wanting korra to get back on her feet again. Korra stood up silently yet she wouldn't let Asami's hand go. "alright… let's go have a shower together" said Asami cradling her arm around korra , wanting to her to cheer up.

That night…

Asami is reading a book sitting on her bed. Korra came out of bathroom after a warm shower wearing nothing but a collar less white t shirt and crawl on to the bed. She kept her head on Asami's lap wanting to get her attention. "I feel cold tonight…" said Asami cuddling korra to herself. Korra kept silent feeling Asami's warmth. "I feel scared… I fear for your safety…" mumbled korra. "Don't be… I promise I will be extra careful…" whispered Asami caressing Korra's head. Korra nuzzled Asami on her belly over her night shirt. "It tickles.. " said Asami giggling. She slips few buttons open on Asami's shirt and slowly kissed her on the belly button. Asami felt korra's lips on her skin like a cube of ice. She looked down on her and touched her face. Korra smiled back at her sitting up on the bed beside Asami and pulling her for a kiss. Asami kissed her back on the lips. Korra laid back on the bed feeling Asami's lips on her neck as she gets on top of her. She closed her eyes as Asami kissed her all the way down feeling Asami's lips all over her and kissed on her belly button taking her tongue all the way down. Korra kept on winding and grinding on the bed pulling the sheets down in pleasure. Asami smiled at her and kissed her inner thigh. Korra gasped in pleasure… "ASAMI…" korra muttered her name as she gently caress Asami's head and smiled down on her pulling her up for a kiss. Asami kissed her back on the lips. Korra gently rolled her down getting on top of her and smiled looking wild in to her eyes kissing Asami on her lips. "Now it's my turn…" korra whispered behind Asami's ear breathing warmly and lick her on the ear, She felt a ravenous urge wanting everything korra could give. Korra kissed her all the way down as Asami kept winding on the bed. She kissed Asami all the way up from her toes to thighs.

Asami moaned in pleasure as she gently bit on her inner thigh. Asami caress Korra's head gently as korra's fingers reached Asami's lips. She licked her fingers and kissed and suddenly she gasped in pleasure as Korra's hand kept slithering all the way down from her lips to neck while kissing and licking all the way up on her inner thigh. "Mmmm my love…" Asami whispered having her eyes closed grinding on the bed…

Later…

Korra is sleeping beside Asami cuddling her closer as if she never ever want to let her go. Her head is resting on Asami's arm. She kissed korra on her forehead feeling her warm breath. "I love you…" Whispered Korra having her eyes closed. "I love you too baby…" said Asami caressing her.

Asami noticed that korra has almost fallen asleep. She gently put Korra's head back on the pillow and pulled the warm cozy cover over both of them. Asami lay her head on the pillow starring at korra. She smiled looking at how korra sleeps like a little baby. Asami lay a deep breath and kept looking at korra until she slowly fell asleep beside her.

Next morning

Korra walked down stairs as usual in her pajamas… she saw that Asami is busy making breakfast. "Good morning darling…" Asami greeted her with a smiley face. "Good morning Asami…" said korra in a very sleepy groggy tone. "How do you like your eggs love…?" asked Asami as korra pulled a chair to sit to the table and she kept silent. "baby…?" asked Asami wanting korra to talk. "It came back last night…" said Korra uneasily. "… more of those nightmares…?" asked Asami serving her with a warm cappuccino. "Uh huh…" korra nods in a sad mood scratching behind her head. "May I ask… What did you see?" asked Asami sitting beside her. "… It was just… You and I were on a road trip… then our car gets in to a accident with a truck… after that… I…. err… I wakes up coughing blood in the car and it was a complete wreck. Then I looked for you… you were nowhere to be seen and I figured out there we are lost in a road that that falls through a thick dark forest. Then I rolled out of the car and screamed your name… I looked all over for you and then suddenly I saw you were lying right in front of me… on the ground… then you slowly turned to look at me… reaching out for help… so I ran toward you but more I run the further I moved away from you" korra paused covering her face with her hands. Asami quickly cuddled her. Korra held on to her burying herself in Asami. "… your guts were eaten by a pack of red eyed wolves while you called out for help… I was watching it… I couldn't do anything" Cried korra burying her face on her…

"… hush now baby… it was all just a dream" said Asami Caressing her head. "… Help me Asami… I can't stand this anymore…" cried korra. Asami kept silent holding on to her because that's all she could do.

She didn't go out today… not even for her work, Korra didn't want her out of her sight. She kept holding to her like a scared little girl. Asami thought that it is time she should go visit her family, she felt that staying in the republic city is not a very healthy decision for korra anymore. She also thought that korra could get some help from Katara as well. She's one of the greatest healers that world has ever come to know. Asami realized that Korra needs spiritual healing to her soul… Even though she looked alright, Something is not right about Korra. Korra gets better after few days but every time she comes across something bad, she flips back to her earlier disturbed state instantly.

A week has gone by…

Korra's paranoid nature slowly begun to diminish with time again… Asami did not leave her at all for past few days, she stayed with her and kept her company hoping that she will forget all those scary thoughts which resides in her mind…

"… Where are you going…?" asked Korra rubbing her eyes sitting up on the bed as she saw Asami getting ready. "Good morning... my love" said Asami looking at her with a smile because she just woke up. "I have to go and check out the shipment to earth kingdom…" said Asami turning to her. "I am coming with you…" said Korra putting her feet down from the bed. "if you wish my love… I'd be happy to take you with me… but be warned my love because it will all be boring techie stuff for you whole day" said Asami.

"that's alright, just buy me a fruit juice or a coffee every hour and I'll be fine" said Korra smiling spontaneously. Asami sits beside her on the bed and lands a quick peck on her cheek. "…well my sweet sleepy head… get ready then…" said Asami.

Korra got off the bed lazily rubbing her eyes and yawning, "just give me ten minutes…" she said walking towards the washroom. Asami kept looking at her smiling as she walks lazily to the washroom. "… baby.. I really must say that you're not a morning person…" said Asami little louder. "I could really be a morning person if mornings started in afternoon" said korra smiling at her lazily.

The door bell rings…

"someone's at the door…" said Asami quickly walking out of the room. Korra peaked out with a tooth brush in her mouth and watched Asami leave the room. She quickly walked downstairs and opened the door. "Gooooood morning Asami…" said Bolin with a grin on his face. "Oh… Hi Bolin…" said Asami greeting him with a smile. Bolin has a colorful bouquet of flowers in his hands. "… And this is for you…" he said giving it to Asami. She took it with a smile and looked at Bolin. "…From whom?" she asked. "Well… can't I give my friend a bouquet of flowers…? Does it always have to come from someone else?" asked Bolin lifting his eye brows. "…Aww thank you Bolin, they are so lovely" said Asami smelling the flowers. "… Ermm aren't you going to invite your old friend inside?" asked Bolin. "Oh… I am so sorry, where are my manners, please come in Bolin, make yourself comfortable" said Asami standing away from the door. Bolin walked in slipping his overcoat off and hanging it on the coat rack at the entrance. Asami closed the door and followed him. As he sits on the comfy sofa in their living room Korra came rushing down the stairway. "BOLIN…" She said in a surprised tone and walked towards him. "… KORRA, I am so glad to see you my dear friend" said Bolin getting off the sofa and giving her a warm hug. Korra saw Asami with a bouquet of flowers. "… Bolin bought them… Aren't they lovely?" said Asami. Korra took them and smelled it. "… Sweet…" said korra giving them back to Asami. "They are actually wild flowers… You know, ones that has no name…" said Bolin. "It doesn't need a name to smell good and look beautiful…" said Korra sitting in front of him. "… Let me put them in water…" said Asami walking towards the dining area.

"… So What brings you here Bolin…?" asked Korra looking at Bolin. "… Well can't I come and visit my friends for no reason?" asked Bolin. "… I am sorry… I didn't mean that… just you know, you were busy with all your movers and stuff…" said Korra leaning back on the sofa. "BOLIN… What would you like to drink…?" shouted Asami from dining area. "… Anything other than POISON" shouted Bolin. "I thought of dropping in to see you guys for two reasons, Number one is because we don't see each other often anymore… The good old team avatar is a thing of history ay?" said Bolin. "Sorry to hear you say that Bolin, it's just that we didn't go out much either… how's Mako doing?" korra asked from Bolin with a curious tone. "Well…" said Bolin clasping his hands together. "Well… What?" Asked Korra. "A hot chocolate for you Bolin" said Asami walking towards Bolin breaking in to their conversation. "… AWESOME, I love hot chocolate… Especially if it's coming from a HOT… I mean heh?... ermm I mean a beautiful girl" said Bolin taking it from her. "No need to swallow your words Bolin, you can go ahead and say it…" said Asami as she sits besides korra. "… Mako is doing fine, only thing is he is just busy all the time… He told me that his date with korra didn't went well either…" said Bolin sipping on the chocolate. "I thought it went pretty…" said korra and paused. "INFORMATIVE…" said Asami crashing in between and smiled at korra holding her hand. Bolin was watching them and he swallow a large amount of chocolate while doing so. "Actually the second reason is… I came to invite you to a little party…" said Bolin leaning back on the sofa. "… You mean me or korra?" asked Asami. Bolin paused frowning his eyes. "… both of you of course… How can I just invite one of you…?" said Bolin pulling out two invitation cards out of his jacket. Korra and Asami took the cards from him and opened up.

"Congratulations Bolin…" said Korra with a smile. "It is the opening night of my new mover… I don't wanna give you girls any spoilers so come and see for yourself, Varrick wants you two as special guests in the opening night so don't be late" said Bolin smiling at them with a corner of his mouth. "We won't be late… Don't worry my friend" said Korra reading the card. "… Nuk tuk and the giants from outer space…? How do you guys come up with an idea like this?" said Asami lifting her brows. "It was varricks idea… he was the one who wanted to bring space aliens to Nuk Tuk series" said Bolin.

They kept silent for a moment reading through the cards. "Well then girls, I better be on my way because I have few more invitations to give…" said Bolin standing up. "Alright then Bolin… It's good to see you, and we should do something about getting along with each other isn't it korra?" said Asami standing up with Bolin to open the door for him. "Don't worry Asami… that's how life is… at one time people meet each other and become very good friends. Then they hang out with each other and then suddenly we all have to walk in our own separate paths" said Bolin pursing his lips. "That doesn't mean friends has to be strangers… right? So let's bring up a plan shall we?" said Korra crashing in between Bolins philosophical idea. "We'll do that girls… but for now I must take my leave…" said Bolin Hugging both of them together and they hugged him back. "It feels really good to hug both of you at once…" said Bolin with a grin. Korra and Asami giggled for the way Bolin said that. "You're always welcome to do that Bolin…" said Korra. "Oh really? Then one more time girls…" Said Bolin hugging korra and Asami together and squeezing them. Asami Laughed. "You never quit to surprise us with a strange funny something isn't it?" asked Asami. "… Well that's why they call me BOLIN" Said Bolin raising his collar.

Asami opened the door for Bolin. "thanks for coming in and inviting us Bolin… You take care on your way" said Korra waving him. "I'll see you girls in the opening ceremony…" said Bolin. "and thanks for the flowers too, they are lovely" said Asami. "My pleasure girls…" said Bolin putting on his overcoat walking out of the house.

Asami closed the door. "I really miss the times we spent as Team avatar… Bolin really is a great guy, he never forgets his friends" said Asami walking towards korra. "He sure is… I miss him too… his jokes and laughter… I totally forgot to ask him how opal is doing" said Korra. "I am sure they are doing fine…" said Asami cradling korra in her arm.

After Bolin left, Korra went along with Asami on her official work. The day became long and boring for her just like Asami predicted but she bought her juice and coffee every hour as promised. Waiting for Asami outside board rooms and official car parks has become extremely frustrating to korra as the day went on. One meeting after another… One office after another, korra was beginning to think that being an heiress to future industries could be the worst thing that can ever happen to a girl like Asami.

She is sitting back in Asami's car waiting for Asami to come back from the final official stop…

"Oh god… Asami… come back quickly, I am dying over here" said Korra to herself uneasily and suddenly the door opens. "… I am SO SORRY for keeping you waiting like this Korra, but love… I can't help it, these things needs to be done as well…" said Asami. "… I really wish I had a "OFF" button so you could just switch me off and go on attending to your official matters…" said Korra making a pouty face. Asami giggled. "I don't know about the "OFF" button… but I know where the "ON" button is" said Asami teasing her and poking her in the belly as she gets on the driving seat. "I promise I will make it up to you, now all the boring stuff is finished, let's have some lunch and go on shopping… Remember…? we have to attend to Bolin's opening ceremony tomorrow" said Asami. Korra's face lightened up. "At last… I thought I was going to die over here… To be the first avatar who just died in a car waiting for her lover to come back" said Korra looking up as if she's praying. "… You're a southern water tribes girl… Future industries could never be your thing…" said Asami starting the car. "I cannot even imagine myself in your shoes…" said Korra looking at Asami as she starts the car.

Following day…

"Korra… darling we don't have forever you know… The opening ceremony starts at 8:30 tonight" said Asami little louder while wearing her bracelet and wrist watch. "Five more minutes and I am done" shouted korra while having a shower in the bathroom. Asami giggled looking at herself from the dressing mirror. She's wearing a sleeveless long dark lava red halter dress with high slit. A little glitters all around making it ideal for a important night occasion. She put her hair down and put up her makeup to match the dress. She bought final finishing touches to herself as she slipped her feet in high heel sandals.

Suddenly the bathroom door opens and korra rushed outside wearing a white towel. She quickly walked over with her tiptoes towards hair drier because it is dripping wet. "What took you so long…?" asked Asami looking at herself from the mirror. Korra turned to Asami while blow drying her hair. "Do you really want to know?" she asked making a awkward expression on her face. Asami smirks. "I was dirty as a swamp pig-rat, I can't go smelling like one in to the opening ceremony, I am the avatar for god's sake baby, what will people think if I stink in the middle of the crowd?" said Korra. Asami giggled. "You always worry thinking that you stink and dirty… But you're not… you smell perfectly good to me" said Asami. "Yeah right… you told me that when I came back from the gym so don't expect me to believe you on this baby.." said Korra.

"I'm done… so see you in downstairs … love… I am thirsty" said Asami quickly pecking on korra's cheek and rushing outside. "Hey… Waaaaait, help me to put on my makeup" shouted korra. "That beautiful perfect face of yours needs no make up my love…" said Asami loudly walking down the stairs. "Urgh! Asamiiiiiii…" said korra with a frustrated tone.

Few minutes later…

Korra came down wearing an blue halter cheongsam style sleeveless qipao dress with high slits from both sides and a black dragon design all over the blue dress, she has her hair plated to fit the dress and wears high heel sandals with winding straps up to the calf. "Asami… you really take my breath away tonight…" said Korra stopping at the middle of stair case. "Thank you my love… What can I say… You are beautiful as the full moon tonight…" said Asami clasping her hands together. Korra smiled walking towards her and handed over a small box of mascara. "Baby… your eyes are big enough and they are blue… you need no mascara…" said Asami. "Asami please… just shade them" said korra. "Alright… If you insist…" said Asami taking the tiny brush.

"There you go… your mocha skin and dark mascara makes you looks more provocative" said Asami giving korra her finishing touches. "How did you learn to do all your own makeup Asami…?" asked korra. "… Practice makes perfect my love… and this is a little gift from me to you" said Asami handing over a small wrapped present. "What is it?" asked korra taking it in her hands in surprise. "Open up and see…" said Asami raising her shoulders in excitement. Korra unwraps it.

It is a palm sized ebony shelled vanity mirror. Korra opens it and there is a real silver mirror in one side and the other side it says "to the one who holds the key to my heart… with love "Asami". It is etched inside in radium so it glows in the dark. Korra sees herself from the vanity mirror. "Wow… It is beautiful… and how do you know that I like ebony…" asked Korra. Asami smiled. "Thank you baby…" said Korra giving her a kiss. "I thought you'd like it, so I got it custom made" said Asami gripping korra's hand. "It's amazing… I never had a vanity mirror for myself…" said korra looking at Asami. "I know… that's why I got it for you… so every time you open it up… it will tell you how beautiful you are" said Asami. "I love it…" said Korra in a joyous tone.

"Let's go baby… I am sure I will have a hard time keeping you from the boys in the party…" said Korra giggling. "Well… Love… I was gonna say the same thing to you" said Asami walking along with korra.

Asami and Korra hit the road with their sports car. It is a beautiful night with silvery full moon shining down over the republic city. "It's pretty windy outside isn't it?" asked korra looking outside the car. "Weather report said… it will start raining again later tonight, look at all those lightning in the distance" said Asami while driving. Korra kept starring at the moon as if she's been ensnared by its beauty.

Asami speeds up the car hitting the main road..

Meanwhile at the Mover opening…

"Hey Mako… What's up with your face brother…?" asked Bolin walking towards Mako. "It's nothing… I was just thinking…" said Mako. "Thinking of what…? Korra? Asami?" said Bolin patting him on his back. "I am kind of feeling awkward to face them tonight" said Mako. "Ah… Don't be brother… besides where's Lana? You can introduce her as well…" said Bolin making his eyes bigger. "Hi Bolin…" Bolin got startled for the sudden voice. A girl quickly walked over to Mako wearing a green glittering dress… she has petit build and shoulder length blonde hair. "Oh… Hi Lana… I was just talking to my brother…" said Bolin with a grin. "Really… I am just so excited to see your new mover Bolin… It's just that I am so happy for you… you came this far…" said Lana with a excited smile. "Thank you… Lana, But I wasn't alone… Varrick helped me as well as there are so many people behind me who helped me to reach here, I will be thanking all of them in my speech tonight" said Bolin. "aww.. that is so sweet of you Bolin… and I want you to do me a favor tonight?" said Lana. "Sure thing… Lana" said Bolin. "Will you please cheer up Mako for me? He looks all gloomy since morning" Said Lana. "That won't be easy… Lana, my brother is a one hardboiled egg" said Bolin giggling. "Mako… You really need to cheer up. It's your brothers movie opening night" said Lana landing a kiss on Mako's cheek and she held on to his hand. "It's just a headache… baby" said Mako smiling at her. "Come on… let's have a drink to wash away all the headaches and heartaches" said Bolin wanting them to follow him.

Meanwhile…

"You seems quiet today…" said Asami and korra turned to her from her contemplation. "I'm sorry I was just distracted by her beauty…" said Korra looking at the moon again. "Central theatre of arts… that's the venue right?" asked Asami slowing down at the stop lights. "I think so… I thought you knew where it is already" said korra reaching for the invitation card. She pulled it out of the envelope. "It is the central theatre of arts , republic city" Korra reads out. Asami gently adjust the rear view mirror and curiously looked at it. Korra notices her sudden change in facial expression. "What's wrong…?" korra asked. "the car that is behind kept on following us since we left the beach road…" said Asami. "What car…?" asked korra trying to turn back. "Don't turn around… just see from the mirror" said Asami. "Why aren't they dimming the lights?" asked korra. "They just don't want us to see who's driving it" said Asami in a suspicious tone. "Why would someone wants to follow us…?" asked korra making her eyes bigger. "We are just about to find that out…" said Asami revving up the engine concentrating on the stop lights.

As soon as the stop lights turned green Asami drew the car as if it was in a car race. "Try and catch me now" said Asami. She kept on driving fast for a while. "I think we lost them…" said Korra looking back. She kept her hand on Asami's hand as she reached for the shift.

Suddenly they saw a car approaching them from behind really fast. "It doesn't look good… that car is on our tail again" said Asami accelerating her car. "What's going on, Asami stop driving the car and let me handle this" said Korra in a worried tone. A car kept following them and it can go fast as Asami's car. "This can't be, How come that thing can catch up to me" said Asami revving up with all she got. "Asami… We got trouble" said korra looking back. Asami looked back from the rear view mirror and she saw that a truck along with the other car started following them.

Meanwhile…

"it's almost time and I wonder why they are late…" said Bolin looking at his wrist watch. "It's highly unlikely for Asami to be late for something…" Said Mako coming in. "We only have few minutes to start the opening…" said Bolin. "Well… maybe they decided not to come…" said Mako with a grin. "They won't do that… They never will do that, Besides they are special guests and the venue is clearly written with directions in the invitation card so they can't be lost either…" said Bolin in a suspicious tone rubbing his chin. "Well… to hell with it, Let's get along with your opening Bolin… They might come little later…" said Mako. "To tell you the truth Mako… I have a really bad feeling about this… it's in my gut… I feel it, something is telling me that something is not right" said Bolin. "… We don't have time for your superstitions Bolin.." said Mako. Varrick walks to them. "Bolin my man… you better be ready now because there is only few minutes for it…" he said pointing the wrist watch. Zhu li came along with him as well. "why are you acting like a catrabbit who just saw a prey…" Varrick asked suddenly. "Varrick… Korra and Asami is suppose to be here… but…" said Bolin. "Korra definitely has to be here before opening ceremony starts… She's the avatar, we need her here" said Varrick. "…I am gonna go and check on them… I really have a bad feeling about it… Varrick, do me a favor, try to hold up the opening until I come back" said Bolin walking away from them. "Alright… Go ahead and look for them… they probably lost their way here…" Said Varrick. "I'm coming too Bolin…" said Mako following him. "Zhu Li… DO THE THING…" said Varrick clapping his hands together. "Baby… where are you going..?" asked Lana running towards Mako and holding on to his arm. "I was just gonna go with Bolin to check on few things… We'll be back before you know it" said Mako. "Alright then… be back soon" said Lana letting Mako go with Bolin.

Meanwhile…

"Asami… STOP THE CAR RIGHT NOW… LET ME HANDLE THIS" Shouted Korra as the two motorcycles started gaining on them and shooting at them. "Holly crap… they are shooting at us… Korra get down" shouted Asami. Suddenly two machine guns started firing at them from the car as well. Everything just happened with a blink of an eye… Another truck from an ally crossed to the road and Asami is heading towards it in extreme speed. "ASAMI WATCH OUT…" Screamed korra.

It all just happened and over in a mere second. They had no time to think, they had no time to do anything, All Asami could do was rigorously turn the car away from the truck that just crossed in to the main road. With tires screeching sound all over the streets, their car went against a wall and crashed on to it from the side..

Few seconds later…

Korra woke up with a gasp as if someone was choking her, she looked around and found herself panting in fear. The car has crashed on to the wall and the engine is boiling in front of her. She felt a irritation in her eyes as blood from her forehead entered the eyes. She wiped the blood away from her face and quickly turned to Asami. Korra got shocked to see Asami. She found her unconscious against the steering wheel. "ASAMI…. ASAMI… BABY TALK TO ME" Korra started to panic. She saw Asami has gotten badly injured, she's bleeding all over her face. "ASAMI…" korra kept calling her name hysterically and she saw Asami has got hit by two gun shots. One shot to the left shoulder through back and the other one from right side below her ribs. "Baby… You're bleeding…"Korra grabbed Asami and she's not breathing as well. Korra simply went mad. She blasted the door open by air bending and dragged Asami outside the car. She lays Asami's still body on the ground and uses her healing powers on her. "Please baby… don't do this to me… please wake up" korra cried hysterically.

The vehicles that was chasing them has stopped right in front of them. The men who came on the bikes and the ones who came in the car already gotten off with their machine guns pointing towards korra. She felt that her attempt to revive Asami is futile. She cried on the ground hysterically. She felt that everything she had was lost in just few seconds. "ASAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…" She screamed her name wanting her to open her eyes.

she lifts her head up looking furious with blood all over her. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL… YOU ALL SHALL PAY FOR THIS WITH YOUR LIVES…" She screamed hysterically. "Scream all you want Avatar, this time we got you, We have special weapons and bending of the classic elements could hardly do any damage to us, We know everything about you, we know what you can bend and what you can't" said one masked man giggling.

Korra stood up and walked few steps towards them quietly. She's clenching on to her teeth wanting to destroy everything in her sight. She felt that she is losing control of herself as she reached the avatar state. "That's close enough avatar… now I kindly request you to surrender to us and go with us peacefully… we are taking you with us" said the man.

Suddenly one of the men started holding on to his neck and started chocking. "WHAT THE… " said their leader getting startled and turning to his henchman. He slowly lifted up in to the air and then head exploded splattering blood and brains all over the place. "What the… fuck? BLOODBENDING?" said their leader in fear. "SHOOT YOU MOTHERFUCKERS SHOOT THE AVATAR… OR WE ARE ALL DEAD, NOBODY TOLD US SHE CAN BLOODBEND HOLLY FUCK…." he started screaming. In a moment a shower of bullets blasted at korra and she metal bend all of them away and started blood bending at everyone who is there. Everybody got off the vehicles and started running.

Korra giggled hysterically going mad. With full moon rising large and wide in the night sky and blood bending in avatar state gave her so much pleasure in killing her enemies. She started killing each and everyone, disemboweling some of them, crushing and blasting their carcasses, head explosions. She blasted the vehicles that chased them high up in to the sky incinerating them with fire bending making a huge fire explosion. She kept attacking everyone of them like a bloodthirsty monster splattering blood and gore all over the place turning it in to a bloody inferno.

The police sirens started to get closer as everything around the place caught fire. Korra saw their leader with three others running in to the ally. She turned back to see Asami and she sees her laying on the ground silently and then she rushed to chase them.

Meanwhile with Mako and Bolin..

"Holly shit Mako… What the heck is that… Over there" shouted Bolin pointing the sky. "Looks like a bomb to me…" said Mako. "I told you something isn't right…" said Bolin driving towards that direction.

Korra kept on chasing them through the back ally of the streets. Their leader jumped over a fence and before others reached the fence, two of them had their spinal cords ripped out of their bodies. The other climbed half way on the fence and suddenly screamed in pain as head twisted several rounds and exploded splattering brains all over. Korra stepped over all the dead bodies and twisted limbs then stops at the fence. She blasted it in to sky with fire and clearing the path air bending everything on the way. She saw the group's leader running towards main road.

Korra chased him in to the main road. As she exits the ally, she saw that police has already arrived. Several police cars have already formed a wall across the main road. Large number of civilians have gathered behind the wall of cars to witness the whole incident from a distance.

Meanwhile Lin arrived at the scene in her car. She saw the burning flames. "Damn, what the hell has happened here" Said Lin getting off the car grabbing the bullhorn in her hand. She walked towards the front line and saw the whole place is in flames. Suddenly a masked man ran in to the middle of the road from the ally way panting and trying to catch his breath. He sees the police and the crowd in main road. Lin rushed forward to get a better glimpse of it, and she sees all the dead bodies in the distance.

She wade through other police officers and as she made it out of the crowd Lin sees korra emerging from the flame in her avatar state all covered in blood and stains. "KORRA… WHAT THE.." Said Lin.

Korra walked to the middle of the road. Her eyes are glowing white in avatar state. She walked towards the shivering masked man and lifted him up in to the air. "WHY DID YOU DO IT…? IF YOU WANTED ME YOU COULD HAVE JUST TAKEN ME…? WHYYYYYYYYY" Korra screamed hysterically pulling out his eyes and making them hang from the stems using blood bending and her enemy screamed in pain.

"HOLLY SHIT" said Lin to herself grabbing the bullhorn. "WHO SENT YOU… WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE…?" asked korra twisting mans leg slowly as he screamed in pain. The strong wind blew korra's hair as she succumb in to madness further and further wanting to kill her enemy slowly and painfully. "AVATAR… THIS IS REPUBLIC CITY POLICE OFFICER LIN… I WANT YOU TO STAND DOWN AND STAY AWAY FROM THE MAN… PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW…" Shouted Lin from the bullhorn. Korra looked at her. "PUT THE MAN DOWN… STEP AWAY… LET US DO THE POLICE WORK… YOU CAN"T PUNISH PEOPLE LIKE THIS FOR THEIR CRIMES" Shouted Lin.

Man screamed in pain as korra pulled his leg off by twisting and throwing it at Lin with her blood bending. "AVATAR… WE WILL HAVE TO USE THE FORCE AGAINST YOU IF YOU DO NOT STAND DOWN RIGHT NOW…I WON"T BE REPEATING THIS" shouted Lin confronting korra. The whole police force that came with Lin gave attention to her by raising their weapons toward korra.

Lin slowly walk towards korra. She threw the bullhorn away. "Korra… Listen to me… You can't do this… you can't kill people for their injustices… We will do the justice… that's why we are here for… The Republic city police" Said Lin wanting to reason with her.

Korra is still in her raging avatar state. Lin stood face to face with korra. She kept starring at Lin while having the screaming man up in the air. "You're the avatar, the protector of people, bringer of balance and peace…" Said Lin very kindly to Korra wanting to cool her down.

Suddenly Lin felt a jerking pain all over her body as her body becomes crippled and forcibly kneeled on the ground. She couldn't breathe, Lin felt as if someone is strangling her. The two elite officers who came with Lin saw that korra is blood bending on Lin, they rushed to attend to her. "Let go of Lin or we will open fire… This is our last warning Avatar" shouted one of the elite officers through a bullhorn. "DON"T SHOOT YOU IDIOTS… IF YOU DO… SHE WILL KILL US ALL IN A BLINK OF AN EYE" Shouted Lin in pain wanting her officers to stand down.

Lin wanted to use her bending but she couldn't because she is already caught in inescapable grapple of blood bending. Lin felt as if her skull slowly but surely going to get crushed. She screamed in pain. Korra kept starring at Lin who is going through excruciating pain. "Don't do this Korra… I am an elite officer… killing me in front of the public will change the whole image of avatar forever" Shouted Lin. Korra saw two other officers rushing in for Lin's rescue. Suddenly they were stopped and forced to the ground with her blood bending breaking their bones in the leg. Lin started to hear korra's voice in her head as she spoke to her telepathically in avatar state. "I Don't care what anyone thinks anymore, I will kill my enemies and bathe in their blood, I will kill those who stands in my way as well".

Lin felt shocked in her heart to hear it. "She's gone crazy…" Lin though to herself. She felt paralyzed and numb, there is nothing she could do to stop korra.

Mako and Bolin already arrived at the place. They arrived from the other end where whole incident has taken place. "HOLLY SHIT… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE" Shouted Mako getting off the car. Bolin suddenly screamed as he saw Asami laying on the ground all covered in blood. Mako and Bolin ran towards her. "OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED HERE" shouted Bolin holding his head. Mako quickly checked her pulse. "Bad.. Very bad but she's still alive" said Mako panting in anxiety. "Oh my god… Oh Shit" Bolin panicked. "I'll go get help, you wait right here with her and don't move her, it will only make things worse if she has a broken back or something" said Mako in a rush. "Go… Go get some help" Shouted Bolin.

Then they saw what's happening little further away from where they are. "WHAT THE…. KORRA…?" shouted Mako. "What the hell is happening here…?" said Bolin as he saw the incident. " Wait here Bolin…" said Mako taking off his coat and covering Asami up. Bolin is in a state of shock to see his friends scattered all over the place caught up in peril. He started running towards where korra is.

Korra pulled her victims arms off by twisting them around and the masked man screamed all he could in pain. "Stop this avatar… Stop this at once… you're not going to get what you want from violence and killing" shouted Lin.

"KORRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP" shouted Mako loud as he can from behind. "KORRA STOP IT, SHE'S ALIVE, YOU STOP THIS NOW AND WE CAN SAVE HER…" said Mako pointing at the direction where Bolin and Asami is.

Korra released Lin from her blood bending and Lin fell to the ground paralyzed. Mako quickly rushed towards to aid Lin. "Korra… Please just drop him… That is enough… We need to question him and let Lin do that for us. Let's get Asami to a hospital…" pleaded Mako wanting Korra to stop her massacre.

Man screamed as loud as he can as his body is being twisted in two directions splitting it in two and then blasting the whole carcass in to tiny small pieces splashing blood and gore all over everyone.

"How the hell does she do that…?" said Mako. "She's blood bending… and blood bending along with fire bending which boils the blood inside ultimately blasting the whole body in to pieces" Said Lin in a painful voice.

As the avatar state slowly started to wear off, korra felt that everything is slowly fading in to darkness. She felt a terrible pain in her head. The Avatar glow fades away from her. She turned at Mako, "SAVE ASAMI…!" she said as the tears flooded her bloodshot eyes. Korra held on to her forehead unsteadily and then she fainted falling on the ground.

Lin and Mako ran towards her quickly. The rest of the police forced rushed in along with medical staff. Bolin manage to get the medical staff to Asami soon as possible. "Asami… please hold on" he was whispering in his thoughts running along with Asami's stretcher as Medical staff loaded her to an ambulance.

Lin and Bolin reached korra. The medical staff quickly reached korra as well. The doctors loaded her to the stretcher with a rush. "Is she going to be alright?" asked Mako running along with the medical staff. Lin followed them as well. "Blood bending is not her thing, yet she suddenly harness it's power and over used it and it has taken a great toll on her" Said Lin laying her hand on Korra's forehead.

The whole incident which just took place in the central part of republic city has reached the eyes of many. The news reporters, photographers, captured every moment of it with their cameras in full details. The civilians who have gathered behind the republic city police witnessed massacre as it happened. No one knows the reason for what just happened. What is the origin of the masked attackers?, Why did the avatar descended in to mad bloodlust and killing everybody in her path?, How did korra suddenly gained such powerful blood bending in her avatar state? Why did she attacked Lin and nearly killed her with blood bending?... No one knows the answers to these questions yet… or any other questions may arise as well but for the time being all that is there is so many dead bodies scattered all over the place beyond recognition and Korra and Asami has been transferred to the highest available medical care that republic city has to offer.


	6. Chapter 6

Endless rain kept pouring down on republic city since that fateful night. The Nightmares that kept haunting Korra for many months has begun to seep in to reality. She always feared that the dark times will come and overshadow their lives. What she predicted was right… It came sooner than she thought and the young avatar was not ready for it…

The very next day the news has reached the public like dry leaves catching fire. The local newspapers have carried the whole incident to the public with detailed photographs and no proper explanation. Some newspapers came with headlines such as "Avatar Korra goes on a killing spree" while others came up with their own ideas like "Blood Bending Avatar Korra demonstrates her power in republic city" and "True faces of Avatar". Truth is that No one really knew what has happened that night.

Who the masked men were and why did they attack Asami and Korra getting Asami Severely wounded?

What really triggered Korra to such a violent rage…?

So many unanswered questions left to be answered.

The whole incident has completely changed the public image of avatar making Citizens of the republic city to question the governing authorities about their safety.

"Is the world really safe because of avatar?" and "Does the world still needs an Avatar?"

Following Night  
Republic City Hospital Intensive Care Unit

Mako kept on starring at Asami for past fifteen minutes straight through the glass in her room. A million thoughts crosses his mind as he kept starring at Asami fighting for her life in the intensive care. He heard the footsteps approaching him and he turned to see who it is. It is Bolin coming toward him with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Mako…. Here's your coffee…" said Bolin. Mako silently took it from him.

"What did the doctors say…?" asked Bolin rubbing the back of his neck.

"She's in a coma, she went through two surgeries for past twenty four hours. They say they cannot guarantee anything" said Mako looking down.

"What do you mean they can't guarantee anything..?" asked Bolin making his eyes bigger.

"She had internal bleedings, two gun shots reaching the vitals, nerve damage and severe concussion. That's why there is no guarantee of recovery" said Mako with a deep sigh. Bolin pats on Mako's shoulder.

"I know it is hard, I myself couldn't believe the things that are happening to us right now. You did everything you could. There is nothing else to be done. You should head back home now. Go on and take care of yourself; have some sleep" said Bolin.

"How can you expect me to sleep in a time like this?" asked Mako with an annoyed tone.

"I'll stay here… You can go brother… It is not your fault that she's in a state like this" Said Bolin.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is… What matters now is she's in that room fighting for her life" said Mako rubbing his forehead.

"Alright… I am sorry Bolin, raising my voice at you, I'll return tomorrow morning" said Mako preparing to walk away.

"That's alright Mako… I understand how you feel, I feel the same too" said Bolin.

"Has Lin told you anything about Korra…? She's not in this hospital. We really don't know where she is…" asked Bolin when Mako is just about to leave. Mako turned back at him and said

"They have taken her somewhere and that's all I know, Lin didn't tell me anything"

"We need to find out what's happening to her, we can't just leave her behind…" said Bolin making his eyes bigger.

"Look what she did to Asami…? I just don't wanna talk about her anymore, I don't care what happens to her alright?" said Mako angrily.

"It's not fair Mako… Quit blaming everything on her… we still don't know what really happened there. Besides did you see the newspapers today… Those jerks keeps putting their personal imaginations as cover stories… just think of what kind of damage it will bring to Korra's public image, She's the avatar for god's sake" said Bolin in a serious tone. Mako smirked sarcastically.

"Public image…? She screwed her public image when she attacked Lin with blood bending for good; Lin is the chief of republic city police. Do you think people are blind? Do you think they will take it lightly over her? Everybody who was there saw it…" said Mako pointing at Bolin angrily. Bolin scratched his head.

"You're right… Attacking the chief of police in public was a very bad move but…."said Bolin and paused looking down.

"You know what Bolin? I really don't care what they do with her…" said Mako and walked away from Bolin. "But she was our friend…., How could you be so cold Mako? I thought you have a heart…" Bolin muttered sadly.

Two days later…

Korra jolt awake on a bed and she gasped trying to draw air in to the lungs. She felt a terrible headache and her vision completely blurred as she tried to look around. She found herself wearing a white shirt and cotton baggy pants. Korra tried to move but she couldn't. She felt her heart is raging in palpitations and she thought it is going to burst out of her rib cage. Korra slowly realized that she's in a hospital of some sort and there is no one around her at the moment. She wanted her vision to clear up so she can have a look around.

"Asami…? Where am I…? wha…. What happened?" she asked herself while sitting up on the bed. Suddenly she felt a tremendous paralyzing pain in her head and the vision blurred even further. Her nose started to bleed all over. She rubbed her eyes wanting to see clearly and she saw she's in a fully padded cell instead of an ordinary hospital room. She stood up on her feet and walked towards the door air bending at it.

Korra felt weak and her body started to tremble as she realized all of her bending is gone along with the avatar state. She felt a sharp pain shooting up from the back of spine all the way up to the head forcing her sit on the ground. "It hurts so much…. Somebody please help me…" She cried out in pain yet no one answered. Korra felt paralyzed in pain for a moment…. and as she slowly gained control over her body again she crawled back to the corner of her cell and curled up in pain and fear….

Republic City Asylum for Criminally Insane

Police car came to the hospital and the tire screeching sound echoed in as it stops. The door opens and Lin stepped out of the car. She walked in to the hospital and towards the reception.

"Good evening ma'am" said the nurse who was sitting there.

"I am here to meet Dr. Wallace" Said Lin with her rigid tone.

"Please follow me ma'am, Dr. Wallace is expecting you" said the nurse leading the way in to the hospital. Lin followed the nurse and she led her to Dr. Wallace. She sees that Doctor is observing Korra through the observation glass of her cell.

"Dr. Wallace…." said Lin stating her presence. The doctor turned to her and smiled with his wicked crooked teeth.

"…. She's awake…?" said Lin making her eyes bigger rushing towards the observation glass. Lin saw her curled up in the corner of the cell.

"She woke up just ten minutes ago and cried in pain. Taking the blood bending to such greater heights has taken a great toll on her brain as well as her body; she's experiencing a tremendous pain caused by the strain. Just now she tried to bend the door open and…" Dr. Wallace Continued.

"… come to the point doc, we are not having a psychiatric examination over here" said Lin looking at him.

"I am afraid to say that she has lost her bending and the ability to reach avatar state as well…" said the Dr. Wallace.

"Poor thing… Open the door, I want to go in…" said Lin.

"I am afraid I can't do that Ma'am, We still don't know her state, she's already classified as dangerous. I have been given orders not to let anyone in until all the investigations are complete" said the Dr. Wallace.

"Who the hell gives you these orders…, I am the chief of republic city police and I want this door opened right now. Dr. Wallace, please don't make me open the door myself" said Lin angrily.

"Good luck on trying to metal bend on these doors… They are made out of special refined metal to house the most dangerous of criminals, what makes you think the metal bending will work on it?" said Dr. Wallace with an evil smile.

"Don't worry Lin… we are taking good care of her" Dr. Wallace added.

"Who gave you all these orders...?" asked Lin again. "President of republic city himself and the authority governs the whole city…." said the doctor.

"I don't care who gave them to you… I want to talk to the avatar right now…. I demand you to open that damn door" Shouted Lin angrily.

"Calm down… I have no intention of denying your request but be warned though that avatar Korra is at a highly unstable state of mind and also remember that she tried to kill you too" said Dr. Wallace looking at his assistant signaling him to open the door.

"I will take my chances so now go ahead and open that door…." said Lin.

The door to Korra's cell opens up and Lin steps inside slowly.

"Korra… it's me… Lin…" she said as the door behind her closed. Korra lifts her head up.

"Lin….? Is that really you….? LIN… LIN" she started shouting like a blind girl wanting Lin to reach her.

"Oh my god… you poor thing…" whispered Lin walking towards her as she realized Korra couldn't see clearly. Korra slowly stood up with the aid of the wall behind her. She hugged Lin and Lin hugged her back.

"ASAMI….? WHERE IS SHE….?" Korra kept asking her. "Where am I…?" asked Korra releasing Lin from her grip. "Why aren't you talking to me Lin….? I want to know where ASAMI is?" said Korra. Lin looked down.

"Asami… she's fine …." said Lin wanting to calm her down. Korra smiled with a deep relief in her thoughts.

"I can't see clearly… my vision is degrading little by little…." said Korra uneasily.

"You will be alright Korra… do you remember what happened?" asked Lin clearing Korra's face from her hair. Lin helped Korra to sit back on her bed as she started thinking deep within her thoughts.

Korra kept on starring for a moment and suddenly she screamed in a fit covering her face with hands and started to cry out loud. Lin cuddled her closer.

"Hush now…. Everything is going to be alright child…" whispered Lin holding Korra as she cried burying her face on Lin.

Blood started to drip from Korra's nose. Lin noticed that she's bleeding from her nose.

"I don't remember anything… and it hurts so much inside of my head…." said Korra tightening her grip on Lin.

"Good heavens you're bleeding…" Said Lin releasing her and as she did Korra slowly started to faint. Lin gently helped her to lay back on the bed and quickly rushed to the door.

"OPEN UP, WE NEED A DOCTOR HERE, SHE"S BLEEDING" Shouted Lin knocking on the observation glass. Dr. Wallace and two of his assistants rushed in to the cell. They cleaned Korra's blood as Dr. Wallace checked her with a stethoscope.

"What's going on Doctor?" asked Lin.

"As I explained earlier, she has put too much strain on her body and now she's experiencing the side effects of it. She will have to go through these seizures and convulsions until her brain fully recovers. Even though she's the avatar, she is not a GOD" said Dr. Wallace looking above his spectacles.

Few moments later…

Lin is waiting outside Korra's cell as Doctor finished his work. Dr. Wallace came out.

"How is she doing now…?" asked Lin eagerly.

"We have sedated her… she needs to sleep and rest, that is the best remedy for her condition" said Dr. Wallace.

"She couldn't see clearly… it seemed me like she is experiencing some kind of blindness… got any explanation for that?" asked Lin raising her left eye brow.

"As I said earlier, she has suffered a severe amount of cerebral strain and blindness is just one side effect. It should wear out in time" said Dr. Wallace.

"I see…. but I want her moved from here to the republic city hospital tonight. She's not insane to be kept in an asylum" said Lin.

"I am afraid I can't do that Ma'am. Orders clearly state that she's to remain here under my supervision until the whole investigation complete and the authorities has come to the final conclusion. We are keeping her here because she's considered dangerous, not because she is insane" said Dr. Wallace.

"Look here Doctor… do you think it is human to keep that girl locked up in a padded cell. She won't harm anyone, she's not insane, she has no problem with her memory either. I just spoke with her. By doing this you are scaring her, just please remember that even though she's the avatar she's still a young girl" Lin said very slowly trying to convince the doctor.

"I'll be the judge of her level of sanity ma'am… and please do not interfere with my work" said Dr. Wallace in a little angered tone.

"Just think about it…" said Lin again.

"I'll tell you what I can do and what I can't do… Transferring her to the republic city hospital is impossible and I cannot authorize you to do that, but as a favor what I can do for you is that I can move her out of the padded cell in to a deluxe room where she can receive her treatment in its comforts as a normal patient. No need to let the authorities know about it…" said Dr. Wallace.

"Thank you very much Doctor… I really appreciate it" said Lin with a smile.

"But of course under one condition… if she make the slightest move… I am moving her right back in to the padded cell, no questions asked" said Dr. Wallace while adjusting his spectacles.

"I understand doctor… and thank you" said Lin with a pleasing smile.

"And also please keep in mind that I am risking my neck and lives of many other patients who are taking treatments here because of your request…." said Dr. Wallace looking at his assistants.

"Thank you for considering my request Dr. Wallace, I know you are a reasonable man and I promise you will have no trouble with your decision" said Lin.

"I was informed today that her parents will be coming here tomorrow" said Dr. Wallace.

"Yes they will. We already sent words to them about what happened" said Lin.

Four assistants rushed inside Korra's room and carried her on a stretcher to the sixth floor of the building. Lin and Dr. Wallace followed them.

They have given her a separate deluxe room in the hospital as Lin requested.

"I must retire to my quarters now… So good night to you ma'am" said Dr. Wallace leaving the room along with his assistants.

"Good night Doctor… and thank you" said Lin. She stayed behind until everyone left the room. She looked at Korra who lay on the comfortable bed in front of her.

"I don't know what really happened, and I don't care what the world says, I must get to the bottom of this. You rest well and everything is going to be alright, I promise" said Lin starring at Korra.

Several days have passed since Korra and Asami got attacked. The media has taken the whole news to the world in full glory. The investigations haven't come up with concrete proof of what has happened that night. All they came up was that Korra has attacked and killed more than twenty three people in cold blood and tried to kill chief of police all in avatar state using blood bending. Different people have made up different stories, and different newspapers bought their own thought to play and as a result whole world begun to fear the avatar they loved for past ten thousand years.

Korra couldn't speak anything in behalf of herself because she's held up in an asylum classified as criminally insane. Asami is the only person who could speak behalf of her and witnessed the whole incident but she's still in a coma.

Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, Northern and Southern water tribes have given their final verdict to the republic city about what they should do with the avatar. All of them have agreed upon the statement that "She is dangerous and to be moved away to a secure location".

People started to riot in front of republic city president's house wanting avatar to be removed from republic city as soon as possible. People feared their safety. The whole world started to refuse her and hate her. The news kept fueling the fear bringing in latest updates as the things progressed further. The only thing that is left to do was move Korra to the frozen north. It is a specially designed prison situated in northern icy wasteland to hold dangerous criminals. There is nothing else to be done because Korra herself is not in a good state of mind. She has no control over herself.

Late evening in Tenzin's Air Temple

Tenzin looked far in to the horizon and the heavy wind blew towards him from the ocean. His mind is heavy with regret and frustration. He felt a deep guilt within him as the mentor for the young avatar.

"I know I was wrong… I completely ignored one of my prime duties and I cannot make up for it… I am sorry Korra, I should have spoken to you more often and looked after you" he thought to himself having his eyes closed as drops of tears rolled down on his cheek. Being occupied with training new air benders have made him unwittingly ignore the young avatar. He realized his mistake when all the hell started to break loose destroying the whole system which kept the world at balance for past ten thousand years.

Lightning thunder growls in the sky showing the signs of a storm tonight. Tenzin rest his hands on the railing of the front porch leaning against it contemplating on his mistake. He clenched his fists thinking of his mistake and self-criticizing for his short comings.

He heard few foot steps behind him and he opened his eyes and turned to see who it is.

"I am sorry…. If I startled you Tenzin…" said a familiar voice.

"Lin… what... I mean… when did you arrive…?" asked Tenzin being surprised to see her. She smiled walking towards him and she rests her hands on the railing.

"Only just now…," said Lin looking in to the horizon. "I just wanted to talk to you over few things, it's just…" said Lin turning to him.

"I know… It's entirely my fault. I should have taken care of her. I just can't forgive myself for what happened to her because of my short comings…. I am a failure… I failed Korra as her mentor. If our father was here today, he would never forgive me for this" said Tenzin clenching his fists together. Lin kept silent letting him speak his heart out.

"I just don't know what to say…." said Lin in a hopeless tone.

"How can I face Tonraq and Senna…? They will despise me for my ignorance; they put complete faith on me for the safety of their daughter's life and look what I have done… I was so occupied with this new air bender training and I completely forgotten about Korra. I am such a failure" said Tenzin. Lin looked at him.

"It is not only your fault…. All of us are guilty for what has happened to her… You cannot blame all on to yourself Tenzin" said Lin wanting to make Tenzin feel better.

"Lin… I must say that I deserve all the hatred that could come from Tonraq and Senna. I am a … total… Failure" said Tenzin kept on saying again with a deep sigh. "I have failed Korra…. Just like I have failed you….. Lin…. I want you to hate me for what I have done instead of trying to comfort me, I really wish….. I really wish that people of republic city will hate me instead of her…" said Tenzin holding on to his self-criticism.

Lin felt her heart grew heavier as she kept listening to Tenzin speak of so bad about himself. She always knew him as a strong spirited, well determined man. Lin quickly turned at him and held him from his biceps.

"NO…! Tenzin please STOP. This is not a time to break down and cry… Korra needs all the help she can get…." Lin looked in to Tenzin's eyes as he opened them filled with tears.

Tenzin and Lin kept starring in to each other eyes for moment. "Please don't do this… I just don't want to see you breakdown in despair…." said Lin wanting him to think differently.

Lin and Tenzin suddenly got distracted for the hemming of Pema.

"…OH! I am so sorry… did I disturb anything…?" she said walking out of the house to the front porch with a warm cup of tea on a tray. Lin quickly drew her hands back from Tenzin's biceps feeling guilty in front of his wife.

"I am so sorry Lin… I didn't know you were coming here…. Tenzin didn't even inform me" Said Pema with a sarcastic smile.

"We were just…. Ermm" said Tenzin wiping his tears and feeling embarrassed.

"…. I just came in Pema" said Lin smiling at her.

"…. Yea, she just came in and…err" said Tenzin. Pema completely ignored Tenzin and his reactions feeling little jealous and angry at him at the same time.

"… Let me get you a cup of tea, I am sorry, I thought Tenzin is all alone here" said Pema.

"Please Pema… no need to trouble yourself over me, I just came in to let Tenzin in on some timely matters regards to Korra" said Lin.

"That is no trouble at all… I hope Korra is doing alright..?. Tenzin told me what is happening back in the city and it is terrible. I hope we can do something to help the poor girl. We were talking about her just three days before all the bad happened back in the city" said Pema.

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM…..! MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM…!" Meelo came on running looking for his mother breaking in to the conversation.

"What is it darling….? Can't it wait till I get back…? I was just talking to Lin and your Father here" said Pema.

"NO IT CANNOT WAIT….! ROHAN POOOPED IN HIS DIAPERS THREE TIMES IN A ROW AND HE DEMANDS A NEW DIAPER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE" shouted Meelo jumping up and down grumpily.

"I am sorry I have to run Lin…" said Pema patting Meelo on his back asking him to lead the way.

"That's alright Pema… I perfectly understand the situation besides I won't be here for long as well…." Said Lin. Pema ran back inside the house with Meelo.

Lin giggled softly. "She deserves a medal for taking care of them…." said Lin while starring at them walking in to the house. Tenzin smiled laying a deep breath leaning his back against the railing and held the cup of tea in his hands. Lin turned back at him and smiled.

"Mmmmm Cinnamon herbal tea…, I hope that gets you relaxed Tenzin" she said inhaling.

"I am sorry… I can't have this alone while you are here… let me get you…" said Tenzin trying to walk back in to the house as Lin stopped him by gently holding his hand.

"I was just kidding… Really… please enjoy your tea in peace Tenzin…" said Lin wanting him to return to where he was.

"… but I insist Lin," said Tenzin.

Lin slowly guided him back to where he was. "Alright… have mine then; I simply can't have tea without serving my guest first…. It is bad manners" said Tenzin.

"Tenzin… please… I am here to discuss another matter… not to flirt with you over a cup of tea…" said Lin gently releasing his hand.

"ermm… I am sorry" said Tenzin looking down.

Lin notices his face changed.

"… Maybe I'll have a sip of yours…" said Lin with a smile raising one of her eye brows wanting to cheer up Tenzin.

"By all means… Please" said Tenzin uneasily. "You first…." She said in a little playful tune wanting to forget all the turmoil she kept going through for a moment. Tenzin smirked for Lin's behavior.

"Alright Lin… you win" said Tenzin sipping on his tea.

"And why are you smiling like that if I may ask?" asked Lin raising her eye brow with a flirty smile at Tenzin.

"It was nothing…! You know for a moment I just went back in time… you know… when we…. I mean when er… never mind…. I just…" Tenzin looked for the right words.

"Lovers…? Teenagers…? Well my dear Tenzin Time has never stood still even if we wanted it to…." said Lin as she took the cup of tea from Tenzin's hands. Tenzin looks down and Lin kept on staring at him while drinking sipping the tea.

Pema quickly walks back to where they are with a cup of tea on a tray.

"I bought you some Tea Lin, Even though you refused, it's not nice of me not to serve you a tea…" she said while coming in to the front porch in a rush. Tenzin felt a shiver run down on him as Lin turned to her while drinking the tea she bought for him.

"OH….!" Said Pema suddenly and paused. "I didn't know you already had tea..." she said walking towards her as Lin places the empty cup and saucer on her serving tray.

"Tenzin insisted on helping him finish his sweet cinnamon tea…." said Lin smiling at Pema as she passes her.

"OH! REALLY…? That is very unlikely generous of him…" said Pema facing him with a frown in her eyes. "Alright then you better have this as well my dear courteous husband…. I know you LOVE CINNAMON TEA!" said Pema wanting him to take the second tea. Tenzin quietly took it from her and Pema walked back in to the house.

Lin chuckled walking close to Tenzin. "Lin… that wasn't very funny… we aren't youngsters anymore…." said Tenzin.

"Pema looks prettier when she is jealous and angry… hahahha… don't worry, I will let her know that I just played a prank on you two before I leave…" said Lin smiling at Tenzin and pats on his shoulder.

Lin looked at her wrist watch…

"It's almost getting late Tenzin… so I'll be on my way then… but before that I must let you know that Tonraq and Senna will be coming to meet you tomorrow morning. They came in to Republic city this morning wanting to see Korra. Tonraq said the hospital authorities denied letting them see her last time. They just want to take you with them to the hospital and they wanted me to come along as well…" said Lin.

"Not letting her parents to see her is inhuman… Yes I will gladly do everything within my possibility to help them. That is the least I could do…" said Tenzin.

"The problem is not only the hospital authority; the president of republic city is along with other governing authorities has given orders to keep her quarantined. I myself only managed to see her once after that every time I wanted to visit her, they denied. They said she's sedated and not in a position to talk" said Lin.

"This is completely unacceptable; yes I am going to intervene tomorrow. I will do everything within my capacity to help her. I am going to see her tomorrow with Tonraq and Senna. How did your investigation came up with those masked men she killed?" said Tenzin with a very determined tune in his voice.

"I told you two days back as well… There is nothing about them; no one can identify anything about them because they are already in pieces. All the evidences are either in tiny pieces or incinerated in to air. There is nothing much we could do about identifying who they were but the undercover investigation team from my end is still continuing. I am doing everything I can to get to the bottom of this but the biggest problem is newspapers. I can't control the newspaper guys can I….? They are in for the money, for their selfish benefits and business they are spreading those photographs all over the world. The ones they have taken during the time of incident. That's what may have caused the citizens to panic. When I've been questioned, I can't deny the fact that Korra attacked me with blood bending while I intervened to stop her because it's all in clear detailed photographs" said Lin looking away from Tenzin uneasily.

"I see… so the whole world wants to get rid of avatar for good because they fear her… Hmmm in times like these we must work with great precautions…" said Tenzin rubbing his chin.

"I just don't know what to do…. I can do something like breaking her out of that place but then again I know that she's in an unstable state of mind and the cause for it is Asami who got badly injured by those assailants. What if she loses control of herself….? She's not just a bender…. We are talking about avatar herself… she could kill thousands of people and all their blood will be on my hands for breaking her out" said Lin feeling distraught not being able to take a decision by herself.

Tenzin contemplates for moment quietly.

"We cannot rush this Lin… we must do things with great patience. Let me think about it overnight, I might be able to come up with a more diplomatic solution than doing anything harsh. We must make a plan and a backup plan as well but first things first. I must make contact with Korra tomorrow; let's see how things are going on with her. Then we will think of a better plan and continue from there" said Tenzin patiently.

"I wanted to ask… How is Asami?" Tenzin suddenly popped up a question.

"…. Bad… she's still in a coma. I spoke to the doctors this morning and they have already started to lose hope on her recovery. She's has severe trauma. I felt really bad when I saw her laying in the intensive care fighting for her life" said Lin with a sigh.

"Does her father know of her condition already?" said Tenzin.

"Yeah, I went and spoke with him two days back. He cried a lot begging me to save his daughters life, I told him I will do everything I can" said Lin.

"It seems to me like the world we once knew and loved is falling apart" said Tenzin with desperation in his tone.

"Yes it is Tenzin, but I am trying my best to hold it together" said Lin looking back at Tenzin and she smiled at him. "I'll be going now… I hope I can get back home before storm starts. So I will see you tomorrow then…?" said Lin stepping down from the porch.

"Leaving already….? Could I ask you to have dinner with us tonight…?" said Tenzin.

"I would love to but…. thank you Tenzin… Maybe some other time… I am just so tired and worn from endless work, all I need is just a drink and a long good night sleep back at home" said Lin very smoothly looking at Tenzin as if she would want him to come along with her tonight.

"Alright then… Let me walk you to the jetty…" said Tenzin standing up straight. Lin smiled at him. Tenzin walked with Lin through his garden quietly. Lin looked at him and smiled again.

"Lin…. You are completely different today, I don't remember a time I saw you smile quiet often as today. Relaxed and speaking softly…" said Tenzin walking on the paved pathway that leads to the jetty where Lin's speed boat is docked.

"hmmm… I spent some time with Suyin before all this happened. I guess staying with her for few weeks really soften me down to the core. I don't feel like being so hard headed anymore. I think her wild and free nature is contagious" said Lin with a suppressed laughter.

"It's good to hear it though… I wish you contracted it when we were much younger…" said Tenzin in a suppressed tone. Lin replied him with a smile. After few minutes they have walked to the jetty. Tenzin saw her speedboat which used to come to his island.

"So… Good night to you Lin, and take care on your way. I think you can get back home before the storm…" said Tenzin stopping at the beginning of jetty.

"You too Tenzin and remember that we are all in this together… you are not alone…. Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow…" said Lin walking away from him towards the boat. The strong wind blew at them from the sea.

Tenzin kept looking at her as she walked further away from him and then he looked at the sky up above growling with thunder and lightning preparing for a late night storm.

"LIN….." Tenzin suddenly called out for as she gets closer to the boat. Lin turned at him and saw Tenzin waving his hand. "Yes…." Lin replied little louder.

"ermm.. it's just that… " said Tenzin pausing in the middle.

Lin smiled at him. "Goodnight Tenzin…. When all this is over come see me in the republic city sometime…" said Lin waving at him and she got on to her boat.

Tenzin smiled with a blush. "Take care…. Lin". He kept looking at her boat until she fades in to the darkness of the night.

Following day…

"Come quickly Korra…. We don't have much time…." said Bolin rushing through hospital corridor leading the way for Korra. Korra grabbed on to Bolin as a support because she's too weak to walk that fast. Bolin grabbed her hand running towards the elevator. As the elevator door opens Bolin started running with Korra. She couldn't speak a word even if she wants to. Finally Bolin came to the intensive care unit of the hospital rushing inside it to Asami's room.

Korra covered her mouth in a state of shock as she saw Asami lay back on the bed with all the life support systems connected to her body. The doctors are all around her checking the monitors.

"ASAMI…!?" Korra said while sniveling. All the words she wanted to speak out got clogged in her throat.

The doctor and two nurses who were busy around her, Korra and Bolin walked towards them slowly. Nurses went pass them along with all the surgical equipment they were using. Doctor stopped at them and looked in to the eyes of Korra and Bolin. He adjusted his spectacles halting the stethoscope firmly around his neck.

"I did everything I could… I am sorry…." Said the doctor and passed Bolin with a friendly pat to his shoulder. Tears burst in to Bolin's eyes. Korra slowly stepped towards Asami's bed. Her eyes are closed and all the electronic equipment are blinking. Korra looked at the heart rate monitor and it is slowly dropping down.

"ASAMI…?" said Korra falling on her knees next to her bed. There was no response. Bolin couldn't come any closer so he rushed out of the room being unbearable to see her. Korra slowly reached out to Asami's hand and she felt Asami gripped her fingers very gently.

Tears rolled down on her cheeks and she felt her heart is melting down inside.

"I Love you….. Asami…" Korra muttered sniveling holding on to Asami's hand.

Suddenly the heart rate monitors start to give beeps out and she saw Asami coughing blood out inside the oxygen mask.

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE DOOOOOOOOON'T…." Korra cried out loud and she saw the whole white bedding turning red like a blotting paper.

"SOMEBODY HELP… SHE"S BLEEDING ALL OVER….."Korra screamed loud as she can for help…..

Korra wakes up with a gasp as if she was holding her breath for few minutes. She reached out for her neck and rubs it down breathing heavily and she found herself on a comfortable hospital bed. She tried to look around but her vision is completely blurred out. All she could see is that she's not in the padded cell which she woke up earlier.

"ASAMI….?" She said to herself instantly figuring out that it was one of her nightmares.

No one is the room except for herself and it is dim lit. She sits up on the bed and put her legs down. She slowly stood up on the ground barefoot and she felt the floor is freezing cold and suddenly remembers everything. Korra looks at the room door and tried to air bend at it to open. It wasn't successful, so she through she'd try fire bending at it. "All my bending is gone…" She whispered to herself. "I need to get out of here, I haven't done anything wrong to be kept locked" She thought.

Korra stood still and tried to reach avatar state and suddenly she felt a piercing jolt of pain across her head going all the way down on her spine making her fall on the ground and scream in pain. She struggled with the pain that is flashing in her head and started to bleed from her nose and ears all over the white tiled squeaky clean floor. Korra falls in to a seizure with uncontrollable pain and started convulse.

The hospital staff rushed in to her room along with Dr. Wallace. "Oh my god… Help her up to the bed quickly" shouted Dr. Wallace in a rush. The two nurses along with the other male hospital attendant lifts her up and gently laid her on the bed. Convulsions of her body started to get violent and she is gnashing in pain stiffening up her body.

"HOLD HER STILL… I AM GOING TO SEDATE HER" said Dr. Wallace filling up the injection from the vial. Korra started to thrash uncontrollably on the bed and she shrieked unnaturally. Dr. Wallace himself gotten startled for her violent behavior.

"OH MY GOD…." He said as he felt a sudden tug in his heart and dropped the glass vial and syringe on the ground. He tried to move but he couldn't and then he heard Korra laughing out hysterically. One nurse screamed in pain as her hand twisted dislocating from the shoulder. The other male attendant and the nurses started screaming out loud as they bleed from the eyes. All three of them fell on the floor in pain.

Korra slowly sits up on the bed and puts her feet down again. "OH! NO…!" said Dr. Wallace being unable to move or do anything. White shirt she wears is drenched in her own blood. She suddenly opened her eyes staring at Dr. Wallace. He felt a cold shiver runs down on him as he saw her eyes. In absence of Iris and it is dark bloody red.

"Wha… wha.. What form of blood bending is this….?" said Dr. Wallace in fear. Korra giggled hysterically. "Tell me… Where is ASAMI….?" She started to question the doctor.

"I…. I…. I really don't know where she is…."He said shivering in fear.

"LIAR…." She shouted twisting his arm to the other side and Dr. Wallace screamed in agony. She slowly steps down from the bed and started stepping towards the doctor.

"PLEASE…..! PLEASE! don't kill me…. I am telling you the truth… I don't know anything. I was only asked to take care of you; I am not your enemy… Please" Dr. Wallace begged for his life. He closed his eyes as she gets really close to him and stopped. Doctor is shivering in fear he closed his eyes. She kept staring at him for a moment. Doctor felt a presence of a monster instead of an avatar.

"OPEN THE DOOR…." said Korra and Dr. Wallace started to walk involuntarily towards the door with her blood bending. He opened the room door and stepped aside like a puppet controlled by the puppeteer. She slowly started to walk towards the opened door.

Dr. Wallace is trying to catch his breath starring at Korra. She stepped on the broken glass vial and the syringe on the ground cutting her sole yet kept on walking as if nothing happened. She slowly walked out of the room and as she walks across the room to the corridor, her foot steps are marked with traces of blood because she stepped on the broken glass. Korra slowly looks back at Dr. Wallace and he felt as if his throat is strangling itself. He shouted out in pain.

Suddenly he felt an enormous pain as his legs get dislocated. Korra drops him on the ground without killing him along with others. He struggled on the ground being unable to walk or stand up.

She walked few steps slowly in the long corridor and the hospital alarm started to go off. Korra kept on walking towards the elevator in the far end of the hall way. All the staff that was around the floor kept running for their dear lives. She didn't care what happens around her, she kept her pace as it was.

Korra sees few people rushed in near the elevator blocking her way. They are hospital staff and about ten security officers rushed in with stun guns and tranquilizers. She paused and looked at all of them.

"AVATAR KORRA…. THIS IS THE CHIEF OF SECURITY IN THIS HOSPITAL. I KINDLY REQUEST YOU TO STAND DOWN IMMEDIATELY OR WE WILL HAVE TO USE FORCE" Security guard with Tranquilizers aiming at her shouted out.

"Let me pass…. And no will be harmed…." said Korra wanting to walk to the elevator.

"NO CAN"T DO MA"AM…. YOU ARE UNDER THE CUSTODY OF REPUBLIC CITY POLICE AND WE CAN"T LET YOU LEAVE WITHOUT PROPER APROVAL FROM THE AUTHORITY…" said the chief of security.

Korra laughed hysterically as if she's completely out of her mind. Suddenly everyone started to scream falling on the floor with bleeding noses, broken bones and dislocated joints. Then she walked into the elevator passing everyone on the ground screaming in pain.

Meanwhile…

Tenzin, Tonraq, Senna and Lin have already arrived at the hospital. Tenzin has managed to get permission for Korra's parents to see her. Lin walked along with others to the reception desk.

"Good morning Ma'am… how may I help you…" asked the nurse in the reception.

"Authorities have granted permission for Avatar's Parents to see her. Here's the permit… so be quick and lead us to her room" said Lin smashing the permit on the desk.

"Very well… give me a moment Ma'am" said the nurse reaching out for the phone. Suddenly the alarm goes off in the hospital. Everyone who was in the ground floor started to rush.

"What's happening here…? Is this the fire drill….?" asked Tenzin looking around.

"I'm afraid it is not sir…. Please follow me, I will lead you to the safety…" said the Nurse in a rush.

"You just get yourself to the safety…. You don't have to worry about us" said Lin arrogantly walking away from desk inside the hospital. Others followed her.

"Ma'am… you can't go in without permission from Dr. Wallace…. Besides you have to obey the Alert…." shouted the nurse. Lin led the others in to the hospital ignoring what the nurse was saying.

"Something is wrong…" said Lin. "What's happening Tenzin…?" asked Senna holding on to Tonraq's arm.

"At the moment we don't know to be exact…" said Tenzin. Lin saw all the security guards rushing towards the elevator.

"Come on…. Let's go… I think something is really wrong here…" said Lin running towards the security guards wanting others to follow her.

"Everybody stand on your ground…. Moment you see her walking out of the elevator, take aim and wait for my signal" shouted one of the security guards getting everyone to aim their tranquilizers at the elevator.

Lin and others ran and stopped behind the crowd. The elevator has reached the ground level and the door opens.

"EVERYONE, BE READY…." shouted the security officer.

Korra stepped out of the elevator slowly wearing a blood stained shirt and baggy hospital pants in her barefoot. Her hair is down covering most of her face.

"THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING AVATAR…. STAND DOWN OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE" shouted the guard.

Korra lifts her head up and her face emerged through hair revealing blood red eyes. She tilts her head like a bird with a sudden unnatural movement.

Senna gasped covering her mouth in fear seeing her daughter like a monster.

"OH MY GOD…! KORRA" Shouted Tonraq trying to walk through the crowd and Tenzin stopped him. With a blink of an eye all the security officers who were aiming at her started to scream in pain. All of them started to fall on the floor wreathing in pain and screaming.

"Stand back…. Everyone… she's dangerous" said Lin wanting everyone to back off.

Once everybody who is blocking the entrance goes down in pain, Tonraq, Senna, Lin and Tenzin revealed themselves from the crowd.

"KORRA… I AM WARNING YOU…. STAND DOWN…" Shouted Lin and she suddenly felt a paralyzing pain running down on her spine making her kneel on the ground.

"LIN….." shouted Tenzin running towards her. Lin gnashed in pain.

"RUN… TENZIN… RUN… SHE"S OUT OF HER MIND… SHE'LL KILL US ALL" shouts Lin pushing Tenzin away holding on to her chest.

Tonraq jumped at her and just before he do any bending he stood still like a statue and kneeled on the ground holding on to his lower chest.

"TONRAQ…! NOOOOOO" Senna screamed running towards him.

Korra walked towards everyone and stops.

"STOP THIS…! STOP IT AT ONCE KORRA… I AM YOUR MOTHER FOR GODS SAKE… STOP IT… YOU ARE HURTING HIM…. HE'S YOUR FATHER" Shouted Senna crying out loud at Korra. She looked at her mother.

"MOTHER….?" said Korra looking at her. Senna looked at her with teary eyes wanting her to stop blood bending at her father. "ASAMI…. WHERE IS ASAMI….?" Korra asked. Senna quickly got back on her feet and walked closer to Korra. She touched her daughters face with both of her hands and cried.

"MOTHER….? WHERE IS ASAMI….?" as Korra asked again one of the security guards screamed in pain as his leg gets twisted.

"STOP IT… MY BABY… STOP IT PLEASE…" cried Senna hugging Korra as she stood still like a cold monster.

"WE HAVE LOST HER…. SHE IS GONE…. I AM SO SORRY MY LOVE…" said Senna crying while cuddling Korra to her. She felt Korra hugs her back and suddenly she felt Korra's weight on her as if she fainting. Senna held her daughter without letting her fall directly on the floor. The terrifying grapple of blood bending slowly seized releasing everyone who was in pain.

Tonraq quickly got back on his feet and rushed towards Senna and Korra. Lin gasped as she was released from the blood bending. Tenzin quickly helped her up and they ran towards Korra as well. Tonraq helped Senna to lower their daughter on to the ground. They slowly lowered Korra on to the ground and Senna held Korra in her arms. Korra opened her eyes shivering and her eyes have become normal but they are bloodshot. Tears rolled down from her eyes as her mother and father shed tears for her holding her closer to them. She looked at her father Tonraq.

"I am sorry if I hurt you dad… I just wanted to stop you from interrupting me…" She whispered in a weak tone.

"Baby… it's alright… we got you now… don't fight it…" said Tonraq in a sad tone caressing her head wanting her to give in.

The security guards rushed here with their tranquilizers. Lin jumped at them.

"Stand where you are…. We got it under controlled…. They are her parents…. So nobody gets close until I say so" shouted Lin and the guards stopped at a distance because they know she's the chief of republic city police and not someone they can take lightly.

The avatar passed out in her parents arms. "Senna…?" said Tenzin laying his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"I had to tell it to her…., otherwise she will go on another killing spree" said Senna with teary eyes. Tenzin closed his eyes not knowing what to say. The hospital staff rushed in with three nurses and two doctors.

"Alright stand down… we are here now… we got her" said one of the doctors to the guards and they stepped aside. One of the doctors immediately checked Korra's pulse.

"Where is Dr. Wallace…? I need to speak to him right now" said Lin walking towards the hospital staff.

"I'm sorry ma'am, he cannot come down because he's been attacked by her. He got his legs dislocated and currently in for an emergency treatment" said the nurse.

"Do we have any casualties…?" Tenzin asked.

"No we don't; but many are injured because of her" said another doctor with a rush. They carefully load Korra to a stretcher.

"Take her to the room immediately…" doctor ordered his staff.

Few moments later…

Korra is taken back to her room and she's unconscious at the moment. The doctors finished attending to her. Lin eagerly kept looking at how nurses attend to her. Senna and Tonraq is already shocked to see their daughter in such a monstrous state. Tenzin tried to comfort them explaining the situation to best of his knowledge.

"When can we see Dr. Wallace…?" asked Lin from the nurse as she's about to leave the room.

"He said he will be coming here in about twenty minutes… Doctor is already given powerful pain killers and he is waiting till it takes effect in the emergency room" said the nurse leaving the room. Lin nods at the nurse deep in her thoughts and she walks closer to Korra who is now lay unconscious on her bed.

"What have you done to yourself child….? What's happening to you…? I just don't understand what has caused you to come out in such outrage" She whispered at Korra with a puzzle in her mind. Tenzin walked near Korra.

"I just don't understand… for the past ten thousand years of avatar's history, no one has ever seen or reported blood bending of this magnitude. She simply held everyone in a grapple and could affect each and every one independently. Amazing yet equally terrifying" said Tenzin. Lin looked at him and nods.

"Never in my life have I seen or heard blood bending at this level. I've known my mom and she being such a powerful earth bender yet I haven't seen her operating earth or metal bending on several different people in different locations independently" said Lin.

As the door open in the room everyone looked that way. A nurse pushed the wheel chair with Dr. Wallace in to the room.

"Is she stable right now…? Was there any movements…?" he kept asking from Lin as the wheel chair is been pushed close to the bed. "Thank you… I can take it from here" said Dr. Wallace to the nurse and she left the room. Tonraq walked over to them along with Senna.

"My apology for all the trouble she has just caused…" said Tonraq.

"Don't worry, this kinds of accidents do happen in our line of duty, especially with specimens like Korra" said Dr. Wallace with an evil smile.

"SPECIMEN…? Dr. Wallace that is my daughter you are talking about… She's the Avatar for god's sake who kept the world at balance for past ten thousand years, she's not your damn experiment" Shouted Senna in anger.

"I am so sorry ma'am; I didn't mean any disrespect it's just that I am so use to these scientific words because we use them quite often while we are at work…" Dr. Wallace tried to explain and Tonraq gently pats Senna putting his arm around her shoulder wanting her to calm down.

"While I was in for the pain killers, I received a call from the Mr. President and things don't sound good. The authorities have come up with a final conclusion to move her away from republic city. People are terrified all over the world because of what the news is spreading around. It has become the primary subject to talk about in all radio stations and newspapers. Fire nation, Earth Kingdom, Republic City and all other authorities including north and south water tribes have already spoken their verdict. They want the avatar to be moved away from all densely populated areas to total isolation. In other words they want her to be kept locked and under supervision at all times" said Dr. Wallace with so much terror in his voice.

Senna cried leaning on to Tonraq. He comforts his wife. Tenzin and Lin went completely silent listening to Dr. Wallace.

"We can take her back home… We can take care of her and there won't be any problems if she's with us" said Senna sniveling.

"I'm afraid we can't do that… People will oppose us for bringing her to South Pole with us. I understand how you feel Senna, she's our daughter but we have to look at this problem in a global scale. We saw what she can do. We can't risk people's lives in south pole" said Tonraq with a sad tone.

Dr. Wallace scratched his head. "That'll be impossible to do so because currently she's labeled as a criminally insane for all the massacre and we can't just move her around the way we want. We need proper clearance and permission from the authorities" said Dr. Wallace.

"I understand what you mean Dr. Wallace. As the chief of police I cannot let anyone meddle with police work due to personal connections as well. For the time being we really don't know what happened that night. After I went through the investigation report from my team, it is clear that there has been a conflict and they were attacked by that group of people who came in masks. They came in several vehicles and they open fired on their car while on their way to Bolin's mover opening night but that is not the case; as the avatar she could have easily knocked everyone out instead of killing everyone in such dreadful manner in cold blood. Criminals or not, law will not accept of massacring people over personal vengeance. That is why we are here, the republic city police and the courts of justice. As the avatar what she did was completely insane… and worst case scenario is the whole incident has reached the public in full glory" Explained Lin as she explained the authorities few days back.

All of them stayed back at the hospital for a while talking with Dr. Wallace. Doctor has provided all the information he knows to her parents as well as Lin and Tenzin. They felt that there is nothing else they could do unless they break her out like thieves in the night but all of them knew that it is a risk they cannot take. Tenzin wanted Tonraq and Senna to stay with his family in the island for the time being because they didn't wish to return to South Pole immediately. They left the hospital keeping faith on Dr. Wallace since he promised what happened today will not go beyond the walls of this hospital. He gave his word to Lin, Tenzin, Tonraq and Senna.

Life of the young avatar couldn't get any worse than this. People of the world that once loved and cheered her name now despise her. Everything Korra loved has already fallen apart plunging her life in to a chaotic nightmare. Korra always believed her parents, her father and mother. After hearing the tragic demise of Asami from her own mother she has succumb in to despair. She never regained herself after that moment. She never spoke nor attempted to escape…

Korra has come to a point of no return losing her desire to live and literally causing her hear to stop and turn to frozen cold ice.

The Avatar, The bender of all four elements, the one who kept the world at balance for past ten thousand years have come to a point of losing her sanity.

The unknown sinister force that wanted to get the world devoid of avatar has succeeded in their heinous plan. They have made her the target of public hostility and odium. Their final move is to get rid of avatar once and for all…

Two days later… Late at night  
Republic City Asylum for Criminally Insane

Lightning thunder kept crashing outside along with raging storm as if it is the end of the world.

Dr. Wallace slowly opens the door to Korra's room and enters. The place is dim lit and he sees her sleeping quietly on her bed.

"It's time we get rid of you for good… Avatar…" he whispered with an evil smirk walking closer to her. He took a syringe filled with metallic poison, just like the one that Zaheer of the red lotus used on her. He slowly unscrewed the drip line which is giving her saline and injected the whole syringe in to the stream then reconnect the original apparatus. He looked at her again and notices that she's still fast asleep.

"Sweet dreams… AVATAR" he whispered and quickly walked over to the en suite to get rid of the evidence. He flushed the syringe, needle and vial down the toilette and opened the door to walk back in to Korra's room.

Dr. Wallace suddenly got shocked as he saw her sitting on the bed with her hair down covering her face in the dim light. The lightning thunder adds perfect atmosphere for her appearance. He started to panic and ran towards the door and tried to open it but it is locked. Sweat started to drip down from his forehead as he tried to breath. He felt as if he is going to get a heart attack as he turned and saw Korra holding the key to the door in her hand.

"Please don't hurt me… I… I… ju… ju… just ca ca came… to see how you are…" He said pleading for his life as he sits on the floor. Suddenly he started to feel as if a volcano erupted in his heart. His blood started to boil. Dr. Wallace screamed and shouts in pain begging for his life and finally he started to bleed from his nose, ears and eyes. He kneeled on the floor holding on to his head and screaming in pain as the blood boiled all the way up to the brain. His screams were perfectly suppressed by the storm outside. Dr. Wallace screamed and screamed hard as he can until he exploded in to a fountain of blood gore splattering blood all over the room tainting everything in it.

She kept starring at the smoking steamed flesh of Dr. Wallace and smiled, then lay back on the bed to fall asleep as if nothing happened.

Following day they found that Dr. Wallace was massacred in Korra's hospital room. The body was beyond identification because it was in small pieces and it was clear that he has checked in to her room for treatment and she simply killed him. They found the avatar sleeping in her room peacefully after killing Dr. Wallace who was in charge of her treatments. The hospital was teeming with news reporters and cops. Once again news hits the public as dry leaves catching fire and caused a stirring of mass distress among people for massacring Dr. Wallace who was a renowned scientist in human psychology. This act finally cleared all doubts on everyone including her supporters, Mentor and even the parents that she is criminally insane and does not fit to live in society anymore. The poison that Doctor Wallace injected to her blood stream has caused her condition to worsen and getting her in to chronic states of dementia.

Consequences of her actions added a great disadvantage to her current status.

As of immediate action, Authorities has decided that Korra is guilty and to be moved to the isolation of The Prison of frozen north and there will be no trial held in behalf of her. The prison of Frozen North is a facility situated in the frozen wasteland of North Pole and it is designed to contain the most powerful and dangerous of all criminals. Built with special type of steel to block all bending and no one has ever broken out of it. For the past three hundred years only two prisoners have admitted to frozen north is number two is the avatar herself.

Avatar Korra who once fought so hard with all villainy which pose as a threat to the wellbeing of the world now officially crowned as extremely dangerous, mentally unstable and unfit to live in the society.


	7. Chapter 7

A week later…

Prison of Frozen North…

She closed her eyes from the blinding white light reflected by snow as the guard opens the door of the truck. Extremely cold freezing wind embraces her as she stepped out of the truck reminding her of the home in South Pole. Korra is no stranger to the freezing weather. She slowly opens her eyes as she get use to the light and licks her lips to prevent them from drying out and bleeding. She's wearing a dark grey winter jacket with the hood down and she had her hair French braided. She stands before a castle like building made with dark black stone slabs and a massive metal door. Korra looks around with a difficulty to familiarize herself with the environment. Her vision is not yet recovered because of all the poison in her blood but she has gotten use to her blurry vision. Four guards got off from the truck and walked to her wearing their full armor. She looked at them and realized they are elite warriors from all nations. They represent Fire nation, Northern Water Tribe, Southern Water Tribe, and the Earth Kingdom respectively.

"We're missing the Air Nomads… if that's what you're looking for" said a female voice revealing herself taking off her armor's helmet. A girl with a dark hair and piercing eyes stand before her in earth kingdom armor.

"Name is Kuvira and I was sent here from my nation to make sure you get to Frozen North safely…" She said sarcastically. Korra kept quiet. "You can talk… If you like" Said Kuvira with a pause in the middle.

"Could you help me with the hood…?" Korra asked suddenly because her hands are cuffed and she can't pull the winter jacket's hood up.

"Oh I'm sorry…. I thought you are already used to these subzero temperatures, There you go…" said Kuvira in an annoying tone while pulling the hood over her head.

"Alright then…. Let's get the party started" said Kuvira softly clasping her hands together and leading the way. The other two guards held Korra from her biceps encouraging her to move. The large metal door opens slowly for them to enter. Korra along with guards and Kuvira entered the frozen north and then the door slowly closed behind them. Kuvira led the way through the corridor which takes them to another steel door guarded by three guards. Two of them are standing by the door and another one who looks like a Big Viking warrior with a long beard is sitting to a desk.

"WELCOME TO THE FROZEN NORTH, GENERAL AKBAR AT YOUR SERVICE" said the guard who was at the desk standing up and facing them.

"This is going to be your home sweet home from now on…" said Kuvira smiling at Korra sarcastically.

"As you are aware already general Akbar we have bought the prisoner number two for you" said Kuvira.

"Yes ma'am, I can see that. Please follow me and all the formalities are waiting next door" said General leading the way through the second metal door. He led through long dark empty hallway with many empty prison cells and stopped in front of a prison cell secured with steel bars. Korra felt the damp stench of the place as she passes by.

"DAMN… What is that smell…?" asked Kuvira rubbing her nose.

"Don't worry about it, it is caused by the lack of sunlight and condensation, you will get used to it after few breaths" said Akbar.

"Prisoner number two, Step out please…" said Akbar wanting Korra to face him. She quietly stepped out from the group and Akbar un-cuffed Korra after receiving the key from Kuvira.

"From today on wards we will refer to you as the prisoner number two. This will be your cell and food sources are scarce in this wasteland so you will be provided with only one meal per day depending on our supply. You can finish it with one go or save it for lunch and dinner. It is your choice. Here is an extra set of winter jackets and two extra sets of blankets because at nights temperatures will drop way below the lowest and use of fire inside the cell is strictly prohibited. Your dirty laundry has to be given to guards and can get laundered twice a week. You cannot call for us because no one is here, but we will visit you every day when we deliver the meals. One last thing as well… In Frozen North all bending abilities will be blocked by the special material that is used when it is built. ANY QUESTIONS…?" said Akbar in speaking out his drill.

"…Who is the prisoner number one?" Korra asked.

"That is none of your concern prisoner number two… Anything else?" asked Akbar again.

"What if I fall sick…?" asked Korra.

"This is a prison…, not a hospital. You fall a sick… you have to wait till we see you on the next visit… if you die before that, we will feed you to polar bear dogs in the wild" said Akbar.

"Don't be too harsh on the girl Akbar… Just let her go in to the cell and rest. We had a long journey. And Korra don't worry… he is not mean as he sounds or looks, Akbar is going to take a good care of you so…" said Kuvira breaking in and rushing things.

"Alright Prisoner number two… you may now enter the cell" said Akbar opening the cell door which is made of cold steel.

Korra stepped inside her cell and Akbar shuts the door tightly and locks it. Her vision is worse in the low light condition.

"What a pitiful ending for the so called avatar… Enjoy your stay… Maybe I'll see you in next life…" said Kuvira giggling loudly walking along with other guards leaving Korra in her cell. She kept starring at them as they disappeared in to the artificial darkness of the hallway leaving her all alone. Korra grabbed on to the metal bar of her cell deep in her thoughts. She can hear the metal doors shutting and locking as they left the place. She turned and walked inside the cell. She can see sunshine seeping in from the barred window on the wall.

Korra walks towards the bed in the corner of her cell and sits on it. She found two extra sets of dark blue pants and shirts to be worn underneath the winter garments. She took them in to her hands and found out that it is crispy clean and pressed. "This cell is very clean for a prison" she thought.

"I'm sorry… we don't have any other colors… so…" said a man's voice and Korra got startled.

"I'm sorry if I have startled you…" said the voice again and she turned at the door to see who it is. She kept on starring for a moment at the door until she's able to recognize who it is. It is General Akbar standing behind the door. He opens the lock and walks in.

"Forgive me for all the harshness, I had to get you through all the formalities just to show off to those representatives…" said Akbar smiling at the quiet mocha skinned girl who is sitting on the bed staring at him. "They are clean and tailored for your size, I will bring two more pairs later and when you want them laundered, just hand it over to me, I hope they are alright with you" said Akbar turning away to leave since she kept silent.

"… Thank you general Akbar, Did my father asked you to look after me?" Korra spoke up as he turned to walk away. Akbar was surprised and looked at her. She looked away with an emotionless facial expression.

He grabbed the small wooden stool and sits on it facing Korra. He combed his long beard deep in his thoughts.

"How did you guess….? Yes I am your father's old friend. I have known him since we were just wee lads playing in the snow and I have known you since the day you were born. On the first day I saw you as a wee baby suckling on your mother's breast I never thought I'd have to lock you up in my own prison. It burns to see my friend's wee lassie locked up in here. I believe people back in the city have grown to become heartless monsters after all…" said Akbar in a muffled tone.

"It was an easy guess…. Even though I am nearly blind, I still can feel and understand things" said Korra with a smile.

"Forgive me for my lack of knowledge about the outside world but tell me lassie…? What have you done so wrong to be in this cold god forsaken place….? All they have told me is you are extremely dangerous and shouldn't be taken lightly" asked Akbar eagerly.

Korra smiled. "It's a long story…. But for now don't worry about the cold, I was born and lived most of my life in the South Pole; I am use to the freezing temperatures. But it is very kind of you to provide me with the necessities" She said sincerely. Akbar smiled back.

"Take heed in my words lassie… this is no South Pole winter… this is the Northern Wasteland where harshest of all winters rules all around the year… be warned and be prepared" said Akbar with his deep tone.

"Just let me know if you want anything… I will try to provide it to my best extent. Just forget about what I said about the meals, it was just for the show. I will send your dinner along with one of my guards" adds Akbar standing up to go back.

"Thank you, General Akbar, please let my father know that I am alive and well so they will not worry too much" said Korra as he stands up. He smiled at her and walked outside the cell and closed the door. He paused while thinking about whether to lock the door or leave it unlocked because he felt terrible within him.

"You can lock the door General Akbar… even though I am your friend's daughter, Remember that I am still your dangerous prisoner" uttered Korra.

He locked the door and started to walk out of the hallway. "She's just a wee lassie… too young to be here. Back in the old days avatar use to imprison villains, now we have the avatar imprisoned in frozen north. I just don't understand which way the world is turning now…" Akbar muttered to himself angrily.

Korra lay back on her bed and sighed with a deep relief to know Akbar is a friend of her father. Memories of the time she spent with Asami flashed before her eyes. Few drops of tears rolled down from her eyes. "I told you…. My love… I told you that the dark times are coming… and you said it was just a dream… it was just a dream…" she whispered to herself as she slowly fell asleep with thoughts of Asami.

Later that day…

She woke up with a gasp and found herself under the sheets in her cell. She heard the wind is strong outside entering her cell through the barred window with an eerie hooting sound. She lifts her head up and saw that it's dark outside. Korra sits back on the bed and she felt the extreme cold temperatures which Akbar warned about. Her body has become numb and she's having a difficulty of breathing.

"Now I understand why they are sending prisoners here, they are sending them here for a slow suffocating death in this cold harsh never-ending winter". She puts her feet down from the bed and noticed that her prison cell is left open and a covered plate is left on the small wooden table which is her dinner.

"General Akbar…. You don't have to…." She said with a smirk.

She stood up from her bed and looked around a little with her degraded vision.

She slowly walked towards the metal door and pushed it.

"I was right, it wasn't locked" she said to herself while slowly walking out of the prison cell. The hallway is lit with strange glowing torches made with rocks emitting light. She sees the second metal door they came through at one end of the hallway and there is a corridor leading towards a staircase which leads to underground floors.

Korra felt curious and thought of exploring the place. She grabbed a torch from the wall and the light from the glowing rock mounted on the top of the torch improves her vision and walked further away from her cell passing all the other empty cells.

Korra slowly walked down the stair way with a glowing torch in her hand. She could hear the freezing wind blowing through the hall way making an eerie hooting sound again. The stairway led her to another long corridor with one metal door at the far end of it. Korra walked over to it and it was securely locked. She touched around the heavy metal door and found a large knob on the wall.

She pushed it with both of her hands and heard the door makes an unlocking sound.

Then she slowly walks in to a large room passing the door that she just opened. Korra shined the torch to see through the darkness of the room. A damp musky stench burned through her nostrils eventually making her cough.

"It is good to see you again AVATAR KORRA" a deep voice said in to the air as she walked further in to the dark room. She startled for the voice which called out for her name and shined the torch towards the direction.

The light slowly revealed a well build man hovering few feet above the ground in a meditative lotus position wearing rugged clothes. He is chained to the ground with large metal chains. Korra rubs her eyes wanting to have her vision cleared further to identify who it is because she felt an extreme familiarity.

"I see that you can't see me clearly… allow me to reveal myself to you" said the hovering man and with an instant he rushed towards her revealing his face. As he gotten closer in a split second she identified who it is.

Korra got so scared to see his face again she rushed to turn back and run but she couldn't do it, instead she fell on the ground.

He came so close to Korra in a flash and then got stopped by the chains which were holding him to the ground. Korra got so scared for his sudden reaction towards her she crawled back to the corner of the room panting in fear.

"ZAHEER…?" She said his name and he started to laugh loudly.

"Surprised…?" he said softly returning back to where he was and landing on his feet on to a standing position.

Korra felt herself numb not being able to stand back on her feet. She panicked in fear.

"Do you still fear me Avatar…?" asked Zaheer opening his eyes and looking at her struggling to stand back up on the ground. He kept quiet starring at her as she finally got back on her feet and started to run towards the door.

"WAIT….!" said Zaheer as she's about to run out of the door and Korra stopped and turned at him panting.

"Wait for what…? So you could kill me….? You MONSTER" She shouted in anger staring back at Zaheer who is standing in the middle of the room.

"That was in the past…. Korra, I have no desire to kill you anymore. You need not fear me. Think again before you call me a Monster… We are not that different anymore. I see that you are no longer the avatar as well, and I have nothing to be gained by killing you" said Zaheer.

Korra stopped at the door and turned back at him. "OH yeah…! Why should I trust you….? You poisoned me and tried to kill me, it took me weeks to get the poison out of my system. We are nothing alike, you are a monster and that is what you will always be… Goodbye Zaheer" she shouted and stepped out of the door. Zaheer stayed quietly in the room letting her decide whether to speak to him or not. Korra paused again behind the door.

"Oh Crap… What do I have to lose anyway…? Besides he's in chains" she said to herself giving a second thought and talk with Zaheer further. She slowly peeked inside his cell again shining her torch. She saw him silently standing still in the middle of the room. Korra takes a deep breath and walks inside the room slowly facing the most feared man of her life. She walked few steps toward him and stopped.

"I see that you have returned…. Young avatar" Zaheer said softly.

"What do you want from me Zaheer….?" She asked with an angered tone.

"Calm yourself down Avatar Korra…. I have seen all the unfortunate events you have been through for past few months from the moment you have entered this room" said Zaheer opening his eyes back starring at Korra.

"You did…? Well that's a surprise; I cannot recall anyone possessing such ability. You can't fool me Zaheer, I know who you are and what you are up to, so I am gonna go now and stop trying to stop me" said Korra with irony in her tone and turned back to leave.

"The one thing that they love more than a hero is to see a hero fall… " Zaheer said and Korra paused and slowly turned at him with her eyes full of tears.

"Fall so far and turn to dust…." Zaheer added.

"Weep all you want…. No one is going to weep with you… I assume that now you have experienced how the world works and how cruel it is. The world and its people you once loved so much and fought so hard to protect now defies you. You have already hit the rock bottom… Avatar Korra" said Zaheer looking at her with his evil eyes.

"Stop it…. Stop it… Please" She yelled crying out loud kneeling down on the ground as she realized Zaheer is speaking the truth when he said he saw what went on with her life. Zaheer went silent as she begged him to stop torturing her with his words.

"You have all the reasons to hate me to the very end Korra… But keep in mind that I am the only one who can help you right now…" said Zaheer looking at her.

"Go away… You monster… I hate you…" She screamed in grief and anger.

As she screams she woke up on her bed with a gasp. "ZAHEER…." She said breathing heavily and looking around. "It was just a dream…." She said rubbing her chest breathing heavily falling back on the bed.

As the days went by, Korra started to talk less and less with Akbar. Every time he came to visit her with food and clothing she was deep in her meditation. Sometimes he found out that she hasn't eaten for days. After a while she completely stopped talking or replying to anyone. Akbar has realized that it is all over. He couldn't watch her as she slowly degenerate in to a life of complete misery so he decided he will not visit her in person anymore. She has already forgotten what day it is, which month it is. She already knew there is nothing left to loose in this world for her. Korra has lost everything when she lost Asami and she has finally decided to give in to the oblivion.

Almost a year has passed taking Korra through endless freezing nights all alone in her prison cell. Even though she meditated she could not reconnect with past avatars or the spirit world instead she has learned how to make peace with her current state of life. She has learned to give in and accept the reality as it is. As the time went by her vision degraded to near blindness and her body grew weak as the poison that is in her system slowly began to work its way towards the vital organs. Her hair grew longer giving her better protection over endless freezing winter and the reality has shaped her in to a completely different person.

World has forgotten about the avatar. No one talks about her anymore; the new world does not need an avatar to keep the balance. Well at least for the time being, it is not in need of an avatar. Each and every one she loved and cared for is now working their way towards personal goals. Bolin and Varrick became successful with their new mover series. Mako has promoted to a higher rank working with Lin keeping the city safe. Tenzin and his family completely focused their energy on training the new air benders to the world. Tenzin manage to get Hiroshi on Parole after a discussion with authorities. He has taken the full responsibility of Hiroshi Sato.

Almost a year has passed…  
Republic City Hospital…

"Sir, you may go in" said a nurse coming over to Hiroshi as he waits outside Asami's room.

"ermm nurse… has anyone come to visit her for the past couple of weeks…?" Hiroshi asked eagerly.

"Not really Mr. Sato, she hasn't had any visitors for months…" said the nurse rolling her eyes.

"Very well then, may I go in…?" asked Hiroshi.

"Yes you may sir, we have finished cleaning her up for the day…" said the nurse as she walks away. Hiroshi walked in to his daughter's room and as he saw her laying in a state of coma his heart grew heavy and began to cry. He walked over to her and held her hand.

"I am so sorry… I have destroyed everything that was good for my own selfish greediness" he cried as Asami stayed silent connected to the life support systems blinking around. He caresses her head and kissed her on the forehead. "I am so sorry Asami…" he cried. Hiroshi kept starring at his daughter for a while until he couldn't keep looking at her any longer so he walked out of her room quickly as possible. He walked towards the elevator and pressed the basement level.

As he kept waiting for the elevator to reach the floor he noticed a little peril near his daughter's room. Two doctors with nurses ran inside her room with a rush. Hiroshi got slightly puzzled by the sudden commotion so he quickly walked back to her room again and it was locked and the observation glass is blinded.

He stood there patiently waiting for someone to come out of the room. A doctor rushed outside from Asami's room.

"Doctor…. What's happening to my daughter…?" asked Hiroshi with tearful eyes. Doctor startled to see Hiroshi there and he smiled at him happily.

"It's a miracle Mr. Hiroshi, Ms. Asami has just gained her consciousness out of the blue…. We all were so afraid that we may have to pull the plug someday" Said the doctor. Hiroshi hugged the doctor.

"Thank you…. Thank you…. So much doctor…." He cried happily.

"Mr. Hiroshi, she's breathing normally now, wait outside and let the doctors finish their work. Then you can go in and talk to her" said Doctor patting Hiroshi on his shoulder with the good news. Hiroshi took off his spectacles and wiped them off from the tears sitting back at the chair outside eagerly waiting for the doctors to finish their work.

After few minutes nurses and doctors came out with happy smiley faces. "Mr. Hiroshi you can go in now… You are right on time." they told him.

Hiroshi rushed in to the room and saw Asami sitting up on her bed. She saw her father and smiled. Hiroshi overflowed with happiness that he thought his heart will burst in joy. He ran towards her with his arms wide open. He hugged her and held her to his heart as she hugs her father back.

"ASAMI… OH ASAMI…. I am so sorry my dear…. For everything I have done…. Thank you for opening my eyes…." He said crying with overwhelmed joy to hold his daughter back in his arms.

"Dad…. It's alright, I forgive you…. I am not angry with you…. Everyone makes mistakes…." She said hugging her father forgiving him for all his short comings.

Late night… at the Frozen North

Korra is sitting on the ground in lotus position deep in her meditation and she suddenly felt a piercing pain through her heart. She woke up from the meditation and rubbed her chest.

"Death…. I am totally at peace with you…. Come and embrace me for I am yours for taking…" She whispered to herself. She felt another piercing flash of pain running down on her spine and it made her cough with blood. She crawled back to her bed and covered herself in a blanket knowing that once she closes her eyes tonight, she will never wake up. She closed her eyes peacefully embracing the fact that she has to die all alone in this cold prison cell. Korra felt the shadows of death slowly embracing her making her feel cold and colder all over.

Few minutes went by she felt the presence of another person in her cell. She opened her eyes but she couldn't see anything clearly but she saw someone is standing next to her bed. She tried so hard to get a glimpse of who it is. A well-built man with longish hair and a beard stood before her bed.

"ZAHEER….?" She said in a weak tone.

"What are you waiting for….? Go ahead and finish me off, if that satisfy your hunger to kill me, I have no desire to live no more, I am already dying" said Korra. Zaheer kept silent and bend over to get a better look of her face. He reached her eye and pry open it with his fingers.

"Poison… You need to get it out of your system if you want to live… Avatar Korra" said Zaheer.

"….. It's over… let me die in peace… there is no way out of this place…" said Korra with an ignorant smirk and she coughed out blood.

"Yes… I understand. We all will die someday…. But today is not your day…. Avatar Korra…. I have meditated for almost a year gathering up the dark energy because I knew this day would come…. and I will have to break you out of this… If I let you die like this… everything I prepared for will go in vain" Zaheer said with his deep voice. Korra coughed more blood all over her bed and linen.

"We must make haste…. For you, the time is running out…." Zaheer uttered as Korra kept on coughing blood speechlessly. He quickly grabbed Korra in his arms and held her securely then stood in front of the barred window of her cell. He closed his eyes for a moment focusing all of the dark energy he gathered up in to his soul and a wave of energy came out of nowhere blasting the massive thick rocky wall open letting the freezing cold wind inside. "Let go of your earthly tether… and become wind…. Enter the void" he whispered and flew out of the Frozen North along with Korra in his arms.

Next day….  
Frozen North

Guards have discovered that Korra no longer in her cell and the wall is broken. General Akbar was immediately summoned to the frozen north. He walked in to Korra's holding cell with a rush and saw the blood all over the place and the wall is completely blasted open.

"Did you check on the prisoner number one….?" He asked in a rush.

"Yes sir, he is not in there…. I believe he has broken out last night as well" said Guard.

"Stop staring at me like sheep-goats and send word to authorities immediately" Akbar shouted at the guards.

"Yes sir, Right away" said one guard running away.

"Oh my god, how am I going to explain this to Tonraq…? He will curse me for all eternity for letting Zaheer kill his daughter…" said Akbar holding on to his head as if he is going insane.

Meanwhile…  
Republic City…

Asami was released from the hospital and Hiroshi is driving his daughter back home.

"Dad…. Why haven't you informed Korra….? I can't believe I have been in coma for almost more than a year…. I just can't remember what happened…. All I remember is Korra and myself were driving our way to Bolin's mover opening" Asami kept on talking and Hiroshi kept silent.

"I just came there to see you and then doctor told me the good news. Being there when you woke up was a coincident and I don't think hospital has informed anyone before I get to know it. Now don't think too much…. You have been in coma for too long and you need to rest now" said Hiroshi driving through the traffic.

"She'll be surprised to see me, I hope she was doing alright for all this time all alone in the beach house…" said Asami smiling at her own reflection from the windscreen.

"Dad….? Where are you taking me….? I want to go to my Beach house, I just can't wait to see Korra, I wonder how she will react to see me….? She's there in the beach house right?" asked Asami as she noticed Hiroshi is taking a different direction on roads.

"Ermm… er, Well Asami… Yeah, she was sad and er…. Mako wanted me to give you this…" said Hiroshi giving her a small wrapped parcel with intention of changing her topic.

"Mako….? Why would he want to give me something like this…?" she said un-wrapping the sealed parcel.

"He said he found it in your car when he went there…" said Hiroshi. Asami took out what was inside. It was the vanity mirror that she gave Korra on that night.

Asami's face grew dark with puzzling questions growing up in her mind.

"Why would he give this to me? This belongs to Korra, he should have given it to her straightaway" said Asami. Hiroshi kept quiet while driving as Asami kept thinking for a while.

"DAD….? TELL ME THE TRUTH….? WHERE IS KORRA….? IS SHE IN MY BEACH HOUSE…?" asked Asami with a worried tone.

"Erm… I am sorry…. Asami… it's a long story… and i…"Hiroshi stammered not knowing how it to his daughter. Asami reacted with a panic.

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me… Tell me now dad… WHERE IS KORRA…? IS SHE ALRIGHT…..? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO LIE TO ME….? IN MY WHOLE LIFE ALL YOU DID WAS LIE TO ME….?" Shouts Asami Hysterically.

Hiroshi pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Listen to me Asami…. While you were at coma so much has happened, I didn't want to let you in all of that right away because you just recovered… I didn't mean to lie to you but how do you expect me to put you through all this when doctors thoroughly told me not to get you worried or exhausted…?" said Hiroshi as Asami burst in to tears and starts to roll down on her cheeks.

"JUST ANSWER ONE QUESTION DAD…. WHERE IS KORRA….? THAT'S ALL I AM ASKING" She said very slowly in an angered tone.

"I DON'T KNOW, ALRIGHT? I WAS RELEASED FROM THE PRISON TWO DAYS BACK AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HER" said Hiroshi wanting Asami to calm down.

"Take me to Tenzin…. Right now" Said Asami angrily.

"But… you just…"said Hiroshi wanting to interrupt.

"Dad… Please? Don't make me go crazy…. TURN AROUND AND DRIVE ME TO TENZIN'S AIR TEMPLE ISLAND RIGHT NOW…" Asami shouted angrily.

Somewhere in the Northern Wasteland

Zaheer lit up the firewood inside the cave and let the fire burn brighter warming up the whole place. He looked outside the cave and there is a blizzard storm going out there. He turned at Korra and she's sleeping on the ground covered in a blanket. He walked over to her and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She's shivering and burning from fever.

"There is no time… Poison is working on its way to her heart and brain" he thought to himself.

He laid his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes concentrating all the dark energy that is left in him on Korra. Then he slowly lowered her blanket, undo few buttons on her shirt revealing her chest. He quickly pressed few pressure points on her chest with tip of his fingers and then laid his thumb between her eyes.

Suddenly Korra started to get a violent seizure. She sits up involuntarily with a long gasp having her eyes wide open. Zaheer stepped back from her and concentrated with all his power on her body to extract the poison out of her. She suddenly vomits a large amount of blackish liquid along with the blood.

Korra gasped uncontrollably and Zaheer reached to help her to lay back after she vomits all the poison out of her system. He gently pressed in the center of her forehead.

"Easy now… Relax… You have been delivered from your suffering…." He said softly putting Korra to sleep pressing her pressure points on the forehead. She opened her eyes for a brief moment and he kept looking at her as the skin complexion returned to normal and her natural eye color returned. He closed her eyes with his hand gently wanting her to enter a deep healing sleep.

"Sleep well… Let all your fears subside and wash away…. You are safe now… Avatar Korra" said Zaheer hypnotizing Korra to an induced state of deep sleep where she will be kept in a beautiful dream until her body completely heals itself.

He pulled the thick blanket over her to protect her from the extreme cold after she falls asleep and sits besides her feeling exhausted. The ritual of extracting the poison out of Korra's body has taken a heavy toll on Zaheer draining all of the dark energy he gathered on to his soul during many months of meditation.

Even though he felt exhausted and all drained out… he still felt good because he served the purpose well.

He sat on a lotus position and began to meditate slowly regaining his energy.

Late evening  
Tenzin's air Temple Island

Tenzin is sitting along with Pema having an evening tea after long hard day of training new air benders who kept coming to air temple seeking his guidance.

"Dad…. Someone's here to see you…" said Jinora rushing in to her parents.

"Who could that be… at this hour?" said Tenzin standing up with a doubt in his mind.

"Oh…. and Asami is with him…." She said running inside the house.

"Asami…. What?" said Tenzin in a surprised tone and quickly walked outside of his main entrance to the front porch.

He paused as he saw Asami sitting on the chair wearing a loose shirt top along with cotton pants with her hair down and her father Hiroshi next to her. He went speechlessly happy to see her recovered. Tenzin walked over to them smiling with his arms wide open.

"I have no words to express how happy I am to see you Asami…" he said as Asami slowly stood up with the help of her father and hugged him.

"It is so good to see you too Tenzin…. I am so glad…" she said closing her eyes hugging Tenzin. They stayed quietly for a moment and Tenzin helped her to sit back on the chair. He nods at Hiroshi afterwards with a happy smile.

"Tenzin… I am sorry to barge in like this but… you might already be aware of what happened to me…" said Asami directly entering to her question. Tenzin rubbed his forehead and took seat right in front of her.

"How could I not know about it….?" Said Tenzin with frustration and Hiroshi broke in to the conversation.

"I told her let's go home and rest… but she wouldn't listen, we were on our way home from the hospital… and…"

"Father…. Please let me speak with Tenzin… if it's not so much to ask?" said Asami wanting Hiroshi to stop.

"You could have just sent me a word…. I'd come over… you are in no condition to go around Asami…" said Tenzin. Asami grew impatient wanting to get her question answered.

"Tenzin…. Please just listen to me…. My father doesn't know anything…. That's why I came to you…. Tell me where Korra is…. I want to know where she is because she was with me when all this happened and before that she was living in my place along with me. You're the only person I could talk to right now… Tell me Tenzin, where is she….?" said Asami forcing Tenzin to speak up. Tenzin went speechless for a moment and he rubbed his beard thinking of where to start.

"TENZIN…. PLEASE…." Asami encouraged him to speak up.

"I…. I er…. I just don't know where to begin Asami… it's a long story… and you were out for almost more than a year…. Lot has happened since that day and…." Tenzin started to beat around the bush.

"TENZIN…. ALL I WANT TO KNOW IS WHERE KORRA IS….? NOTHING ELSE…." shouted Asami impatiently.

"She… er… SHE IS IN FROZEN NORTH….!" said Tenzin quickly because he has come to a point where he couldn't deny her request for truth.

"SHE….! SHE WHAT….?" Asami raised her voice with a sudden panic. She felt as if she's hyperventilating with the sudden shock because she's still weak. Asami held on to her head trying to grasp it with all her might. Hiroshi quickly held her helping her to bare the shock.

"ASAMI… Are you alright…?" asked Tenzin jumping up from his chair reaching towards Asami. She nods stating she's alright and she just needs few minutes.

"How… How…" Asami whined trying to speak up and she couldn't even cry.

"Calm down now child…. There is nothing we could do about it…" said Tenzin wanting her to stabilize. Pema came on running outside as she heard all the commotion.

"Pema…. Quickly go and get a glass of water…." Said Tenzin and she ran back inside and came with a glass of water and gave it to Asami. She drank it with one go and exhales returning the glass to Pema.

"Tenzin… Are you mad….? Why did you have to tell her all that all of a sudden…?" Pema asked Tenzin with a little angered Tone.

"I didn't want to…. She just forced me to do so…" said Tenzin.

In few minutes Asami stabilizes herself and took a deep breath. "How did she end up there….? Who sent her there….?" Asami asked immediately with tearful eyes.

"As I said…." Tenzin started to talk.

"Tenzin… Tell me what I need to hear…" said Asami.

"Asami…. How can I explain anything to you when you panic hysterically….? Think about your condition…. You are not yet fully recovered… we tried to do everything we could but we couldn't help her…." said Tenzin.

"This doesn't make any sense…. I remember most of it until the moment where we were attacked by those men…. And how the hell did she end up in Frozen North….?" said Asami uneasily.

"Alright Asami… I understand how you feel, and I will tell you everything from top to bottom but first you need to calm down…" said Tenzin. Asami nods confirming that she won't panic.

For three long hours Tenzin told the whole incident which happened while Asami was in coma. She felt the rush of blood to her head as she kept listening to the whole story so far. It terrified her within and saddens to the very core. Asami felt devastated to hear the love of her life is being imprisoned in the most unforgiving and harshest place in the world the frozen north. She's couldn't stop herself from crying and she felt as if her heart is about to burst out when Tenzin explain how they took her to Frozen North.

"….. And since then none of us have seen her…. No one is allowed to go to frozen north except the republic city police with proper clearance…. No one even knows where it is…." said Tenzin sadly.

Asami stayed quietly for a moment absorbing all the tugging sadness. She leaned back on the chair and rubbed her face with both of her hands.

"... GOD" She muttered softly looking up at the ceiling and thinking of what she should do now. She wiped her tears away as Tenzin, Hiroshi and Pema kept starring at her reactions quietly.

She took a deep breath and with a difficulty, she stood up on her own and walked unsteadily down the front porch holding on to the railing and out in to the garden puzzling everyone what she's going to do next. She kept on walking slowly on the paved pathway back to jetty quietly.

"ASAMI….! ASAMI…!" shouted Hiroshi getting off his chair and running outside and Tenzin followed him.

"ASAMI….! WHERE ARE YOU GOING….! TALK TO ME CHILD" said Tenzin.

Asami paused and turned to them. "…. To the Frozen North" said Asami with her eyes wide open as if she has gone insane.

"ARE YOU GOING INSANE….? NO ONE KNOWS WHERE IT IS….! THINK ABOUT IT GIRL…. YOU CAN'T DO THIS ON YOUR OWN…" said Hiroshi in a worried tone.

Asami smirk insanely and then smiled.

"I am not going insane my dear dad…. I am already "INSANE"" she said sarcastically then started to walk again on the paved pathway. Hiroshi forcibly stopped her.

"You are too weak… You need to give sometime and we'll figure out something… I'll help you to find her…" said Hiroshi wanting Asami calm down. Asami looked in to Hiroshi's eyes as tears rolled down on her cheek and then she turned and started to walk again quietly.

"Tenzin… We're leaving now…" said Hiroshi in a rush following his daughter.

"It's alright… Just don't do anything hasty by rushing in to things… Keep me updated Hiroshi… Call me once you get back home" said Tenzin letting them leave. Hiroshi ran towards Asami who is already walked half way.

After a while Asami and Hiroshi has reached the republic city by the speedboat. Hiroshi kept looking at Asami as she kept quiet deep in her thoughts looking out at the sea while coming back to the republic city. She has never spoken a word with her father. The way she reacted to fate of Korra has deeply puzzled Hiroshi.

Asami quietly took the front seat and Hiroshi started to drive the car from the jetty in to the main road. Hiroshi kept looking at her from time to time as she took tissues and wiped her eyes crying quietly focusing her grief inward.

"Asami….?" said Hiroshi while driving.

"Just drive me back to my beach house…. I just want to be alone…" said Asami sniveling.

"Worrying endlessly won't solve anything, it will only make your condition worse…" said Hiroshi softly.

"What am I supposed to do dad….? I just don't know what to do... alright? I am too weak to do anything right now and she's suffering in that hell hole at this very moment as we argue with each other" said Asami.

"I just don't know what to say… I never was good at this…" said Hiroshi.

Hiroshi drew her to the beach house as she requested without further ado. He didn't want to upset her more by forcibly taking her to his family mansion.

Asami got off the car and walked towards the entrance of the beach house as Hiroshi followed her. She walked in to the house and she's still sniveling hopelessly.

"Asami… Please you have to pull yourself together first… and…" as Hiroshi said she broke in to him in a slight temper.

"And then what….!? Dad….?" She walked closer to him starring in to his face.

"How do you feel like when your heart is been ripped out while it is still beating….? How do you feel like when you are being gutted alive…? How do you feel like when someone turns a knife inside of you while you struggle to breathe…? HOW DO YOU FEEL FATHER….? Just tell me….?" Shouts Asami in Mad fit as Hiroshi held her to calm her down.

"…. She… She is my heart… she's my life…. Dad…? Why can't you understand how I feel…? I love her…. I love Korra so much…. We were so in love…. And all this hell starts to break loose on us…. Just tell me how am I supposed to live without her….?" Said Asami as Hiroshi hugs her seeing things clearly now. She cried over his shoulder as Hiroshi held Asami comforting her patting her on the back.

"I understand now…. I am sorry… I didn't…. I really didn't know that you two were…. Lovers…" said Hiroshi softly.

"How could you know….? You never knew anything about me…! You never really cared… You were always blind at my feelings…" said Asami releasing him. Hiroshi felt bad to hear all those harsh words coming from his daughter all of a sudden but he thought that he deserve all of it.

"I just can't bear the thought that she's rotting herself in that frozen wasteland and I can't do anything about it…. Tenzin said she lost her bending; she couldn't reach avatar state either… that means she's powerless and vulnerable. Who knows what kind of vile things they'd be doing to her right now….? I just don't understand why anyone didn't try to save her…..? It has been a year already and no one has heard about her, who knows if they have killed her already….? Dad…! Someone wants avatar dead and I know that for certain… the world just pushed her towards her demise instead of helping her. Where was Mako…? Bolin…? Her parents…? They all just sit back and enjoyed the show until she was just thrown in the frozen north….? It seems like no one really cared….? It's all absurd. I feel so disgusted even to think about it…" said Asami uncontrollably. Hiroshi stayed quietly letting her speak her heart out.

"Dad….? I just need to be alone right now…" said Asami wanting Hiroshi to leave her in the beach house. Hiroshi has no other choice but to acknowledge her request for the moment.

"Alright then… I guess I have no other choice isn't it? Just promise me you take all this meds on time…" said Hiroshi giving her space she asked for. Asami walked over to the large glass sliding door in her beach house and rests her forehead on the glass starring at the sea. She heard her father's car starting up and leaving her as she requested.

"Why…. Why do they have to take you away from me….! You told me that the dark times are coming and I thought you were just dreaming….I am so sorry my love…. Please forgive me…." Asami cried out loud unbearably smashing her hands on the glass.

Few hours go by…

Asami couldn't find heart to do anything so she cried and cried all alone in her beach house. She is still too weak to do anything and crying and worrying made her so exhausted she fell asleep on her sofa. In her sleep she slowly drifted in to a dream…

"" Korra is playfully running through a garden of flowers teasing Asami to follow her…. She's giggling and wanting Asami to play along with her little game. Asami intentionally let her lead the way…. "Wait up love… I am just too tired to run along with you" said Asami.

Korra giggles, "If you catch me, I have a surprise for you…." said Korra winking at her. Then the wind blew heavily and Asami's face gets covered with her own hair along with the wind. She cleared her face from her hair and Korra is nowhere to be seen.

"Korra….?" Asami called out her name as she found herself in a snowy wasteland. She looked around and there is nothing but a snowy wasteland surrounds her. Then she sees some footprints on the snow and begins to follow them. As she walks along with the foot prints the prints began to get drenched in blood. Asami started to run along with the foot prints panting and being worried thinking if something bad has happened to Korra then she tripped over something and falls landing on her face on the snow. After a moment she lifts her head up and see's that she's in a prison cell. The whole place is surrounded by stone walls and lit with illuminated rocks mounted on a stick to serve as torches. Asami slowly stood up rubbing her forehead after falling down.

"Korra….? Baby….?" Asami calls out for her name and suddenly she saw some figure emerging from the distant darkness. She smiles as Korra slowly come to light from darkness and started to run towards her.

"Korra… I've been looking all over for you love, where have you been?" she asked as she run towards her. Suddenly things have started to change as she run towards her. Asami's face turned blue as she saw Korra is holding on to her lower chest and she's barely able to walk. Her clothes are all tattered and torn and her face is dirty… She lifts her head up and looks at Asami with bloodshot eyes.

Asami stops right in front of her in state of shock to see Korra like that.

"Baby… Look what they have done to me…" said Korra reaching out for Asami with her blood soaked hands as she's about to fall spitting blood out of mouth. Asami quickly grabs her in her arms with tearful eyes. As Asami held her in the arms she felt her back is all wet and mushy. Asami got terrified as her hands get all soaked in blood as she held Korra. She smiled at Asami reaching towards her face with her blood drenched hands and touches Asami's face staining it. Asami went speechless not knowing what to do.

"You are so beautiful as ever… all I want is…." Korra paused with her eyes half closed. Asami quickly checked the back of Korra to see what is wrong with her. She finds that Korra's back has been whipped to pulp and all the flesh and skin is torn exposing certain parts of her ribs and spinal cord from lacerations.

"OH NO! baby wh who… did this to you?... Let me take you to a hospital…" asked Asami bursting in to tears and holding Korra in her arms without letting her fall. Asami tried to put her arm around her shoulder and support her weight then walk her out of the place. Korra refused and forced her weight wanting Asami to lay her on the ground in her arms.

"NO… Korra, Baby… Please don't do this…" said Asami in a pleading tone wanting her not to give up.

"It's too late…. But I am so happy now that you are here with me…. So I could just die in your arms…. I love you Asami…" said Korra closing her eyes. Asami knew that she's at a point of no return. Her body is all broken beyond healing. ""

Asami started to gasp being terrified from the nightmare she just saw. She screamed and cried loud saying.

"NO! PLEASE DON"T GOOOOO!…."

"ASAMI…. ASAMI…. WAKE UP…. WAKE UP…. SNAP OUT OF IT, IT IS JUST A NIGHTMARE" she felt someone is shaking her to wake up to the reality.

She opened her eyes being terrified from her nightmare she immediately pushed the person who tried to wake her up. Asami breathes heavily having her eyes wide open starring at Mako.

"Asami…. It's me…. You were having a nightmare…." said Mako standing beside her. She found her face is all wet by crying while she was asleep. She sits back up on the sofa and Mako moved closer to her. She held on to her head leaning forward wanting to recover from the state of shock she is in right now.

"Asami…" said Mako slowly.

"How did you get inside….?" Asami suddenly asked Mako looking at him.

"I came here to see you soon as I heard that you have recovered and being discharged from the hospital, When I came in here I saw that your door was left open…." said Mako sitting in front of her on the other sofa.

"What do you want….?" She asked in a mean tone breaking in to Mako.

"Nothing…. I just came in to see you. I walked in to your house because the door was left open and I saw you screaming and shouting on the sofa…. You were dreaming…" said Mako.

"I wasn't a dream…. It was a vision… I felt it…" said Asami rubbing her face.

"I saw her dying in my arms… She was tortured in the prison, her entire back was whipped to a pulp and I could feel her bones through the lacerations…" said Asami in a very cold tone.

"Who are you talking about Asami….?" asked Mako which made Asami very angry.

"You know damn well who I am talking about…. Mocha skin, blue eyes, careless hair, stubborn as a wild ostrich-horse… Ring any bells…?" asked Asami patiently yet angrily and Mako looked down quietly feeling guilty deep within him.

"Need more hints for the riddle….? What if I say, the girl you all got together and sent to a slow painful suffering death….?" shouts Asami blasting in to rage.

"Calm down Asami…" said Mako looking down in shame.

"Calm down….? Calm down….? HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN!?" shouts Asami standing up and walking towards her mini bar. She grabbed a bottle of spirits and uncorks it with her teeth and spits, then drinks it down a little straight from the bottle.

"We did everything we could to help her…. Nothing else could have been done. Korra is in frozen north because of the consequences of her own actions" said Mako trying to explain the reasons.

"Korra is in frozen north….? Mako how could you say it so easily… as if she's on a bloody vacation? You loved her once….? How come you wait and watched till they dragged her to Frozen North…? You could have saved her. If all of you have teamed up together, you could have done something. You know what I think you are?; You are such a selfish bastard that deserve to be burned in hell over and over again…. You are a sorry excuse for a man, Mako…. you disgust me…. You simply disgust me that I could puke…" Shouts Asami angrily.

"Just listen to me alright….? She's not dead Asami… She's there in Frozen North… and…." Said Mako and Asami breaks in angrily.

"All of you sent her to die in that frozen wasteland and now she's dead. You killed her; you all gave her a horrific painful death…. How come you say that she's not dead and doing well in frozen north…? I know what frozen north is Mako…" said Asami lowering her tone.

"There is nothing left for me to live for…. I just don't know why I had to wake up to this nightmare….? You all should have pulled the plug while I was in coma…. I might as well be dead than living like this…. How do I go on living thinking of what happened to Korra?" said Asami sniveling.

"Asami… stop this nonsense alright..? Korra is not dead. She's up there in frozen north and I…." said Mako and Asami breaks in again.

"And you can what….? Show me where she is…? Tell me where frozen north is….?, no one knows where it is…" said Asami.

"Yes… I know where it is and I can show you that she's there…" said Mako slowly.

"Then why are you sitting there like a bloody turtle duck….? Tell me where it is! Tell me how to find it… I will get her out myself…. Yes! I was in coma for more than a year but now I am alive and well, I can save her… Just tell me where she is MAKO" shouts Asami hysterically shaking Mako holding him with from his biceps.

"I will… But it's beyond my oath as a cop in republic city police…" said Mako. Asami rushed to him and he stood up as she comes.

"THEN TELL ME….! TO HELL WITH YOUR OATH! TELL ME WHERE TO FIND HER… MAKO PLEASE TELL ME BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE…." shouts Asami in a mad fit begging Mako as if she's gone insane.

Mako held her wanting her to calm down and she hugged him crying. He cuddles her closer comforting her and being a shoulder to cry on.

"Please…. save her… i… I can't go on living like this knowing that she's been tortured to death…." cried Asami. Mako gently pats her on the back.

"I will take you there myself…." said Mako with an emotional tone. A smile spark through Asami's weeping after Mako promised to take her to the Frozen North.

"Tell me the truth…" She said leaning away from him and he kept starring in to her eyes.

"I am sorry…. I could have saved her, I was such a narrow minded selfish person, I was so angry at her for getting you hurt…" said Mako looking down as his eyes turned red.

"You're such a bloody fool Mako… how could that innocent girl get me in to a coma huh?" asked Asami. Mako looked in to her eyes again.

"Alright… I admit it… I was jealous of her…. I was Jealous of you and I am sorry…. I wanted her, I wanted you… I wanted both of you but I knew it's not gonna happen" said Mako quickly.

Asami kept quiet for a moment staring at him.

"Yeah…. That's right… keep staring at me… I know I was wrong… do whatever you want to me…" said Mako in a slight temper.

"You can't have everything you want in this world….! That doesn't mean you have the right to destroy what you can't have…." said Asami angrily.

"I said I am sorry alright….? I am really sorry for what happened, If there is anything I could do to make it up to you… I will do it" said Mako.

"We are running out of time Mako… Take me to the Frozen North, I don't care what happens, I can't go there myself but you can because you're a cop. Just take me to see her once, that's all I ask and then I will take it from there. We can go in separate paths from there, I won't trouble you no more, that is the only way you can redeem yourself from all the wrong you have done" said Asami.

"How are we going to get there….?" asked Mako with a doubt in his tone.

"Leave that to me…. Take me to the Future Industries Hangar, I am too weak to ride a bike now, but you can ride it for me" said Asami with so much confidence in her voice.

"Why the future industries hangar….? Asami… don't tell me you are going to fly there on a plane… It's too far and dangerous to fly that far… Only way to get there is by sea on a ship…" said Mako.

"Just take me there and you will see for yourself…. Planes are not the only things that can fly…." said Asami.

Asami gathered all her strength together and decides to fly to North Pole tonight with Mako. She felt a relief when Mako offered to help her because she knows that he is a very powerful fire bender and could serve very resourceful in times like this. She wanted to forgive Mako for his stupidity and narrow thinking. She knows that love can breed jealousy and jealousy can easily blind the rightful thinking.

She got back in to her usual clothes, Riding boots, leather pants, black top and brown riding jacket then she rode along with Mako on the back of his motorcycle to Future Industries flight hangar.

Future Industries flight Hangar

Mako lowered the speed of his motorcycle as they reached future industries flight hangar and stopped it. With little preparation and weak health she decided to fly all the way to North Pole with Mako in this stormy weather.

She led the way in to the hangar and as they stepped in to the hangar it lit up automatically revealing a fully armed helicopter.

"What in the world is that thing…?" asked Mako starring at the machine.

"This is called "THE DRAGONFLY". My father built it sometime back and kept it as a secret project to be revealed in future as my own invention. This is built for military use with heavy artillery enough to take down almost anything on earth and this can fly you anywhere you wish even to great distances and can stand still in air unlike air planes we have…." said Asami opening the door to cockpit.

"Amazing…. How many of these things are there…?" asked Mako getting on to the helicopter and taking seat next to Asami as she configured the machine for a startup.

"Only one… I am the one who supposed to make copies of this showing it to the world as if it's my own invention" said Asami firing the engine as the fans started to spin slowly.

"Your father is a genius…." said Mako putting on the hearing protection headset.

"I rather call him a "EVIL GENIUS"" said Asami with a smile as the roof of the hangar opens above and the helicopter lifts off in to the air and in to the stormy weather.

Asami and Mako flew the helicopter in to the raging storm of republic city. They flew over hours and hours constantly towards the North Pole. She sees that Mako has already fallen sleep on his seat and she feels her heart is struggling to keep up with her brains demand. It is impossible for her to fly that far and long through the storm with her current condition but she wouldn't give in to her health because she loved Korra more than she loves herself.

Sixteen long hours have passed….

Mako woke up and found himself sleeping on the co-pilot seat wearing the hearing protection headset. He rubbed his eyes and turned at Asami who is busy flying the helicopter at its full speed. She is pushing the machine to its limit…

"It's almost dawn…. How long have you been flying this thing so far…?" asked Mako.

Asami looked at him and smiled.

"Almost seventeen hours and I am flying according to your co-ordinates" said Asami.

"I see that we are already out of the storm, Sun will rise at any minute and if my co-ordinates were correct the Frozen North should be on our horizon by now" said Mako.

"You mean you weren't sure about the co-ordinates you gave me?" asked Asami raising her eye brows.

"It's not that they are incorrect, it's just that I never been to frozen north by myself and these were just stolen information from the office" said Mako with a grin.

"You know what Mako? You are hopeless and you better be correct on the co-ordinates you gave me or…" said Asami in an annoyed tone.

"OR what..?" asked Mako.

"Or… we both going to end up in the northern wasteland and nobody knows that we came here as well" said Asami.

"Don't tell me you came on some kind of suicide mission on a prototype air craft, Asami….?" Said Mako scratching his head and Asami smiled at him.

"I am not saying it's a suicide mission but Dragonfly has never flown this far at these speeds before. This has not been pushed to its limits during its test trials but so far everything is perfectly nominal" said Asami.

"Well… I hope you know what you are doing with this thing…." said Mako with a fear in his tone.

"I'd go to hell and back just to have her in my arms again…" said Asami.

"Why do I always forget that you and Korra are lovers…?" said Mako slapping on his forehead.

"Because you don't want to remember… that's why Mako… it's time you stop being selfish" said Asami.

The sun started to shine from the horizon of northern wasteland as they flew further in to it. Asami impatiently looked over the frozen landscape from the cockpit of the helicopter hoping that Frozen North will be in visible distance any minute. Suddenly she started seeing a massive castle like building in the horizon. Asami smiled with a relief.

"That's it… I told you the co-ordinates were correct" said Mako in a happy confident tone.

They flew over to the Frozen North and landed few yards away from the main entrance. Mako and Asami got off the helicopter in their winter jackets with wool collars.

"Good god, this is freezing…" said Mako rubbing his palms together before putting on the gloves.

Asami felt the extreme subzero temperatures of the place and her face turned dark thinking of Korra is being imprisoned in this place for more than a year.

"Why do they have to send her here…." said Asami softly as she walked towards the main entrance.

"It was the only thing that could be done, I know it's horrifying to put her up here but people were rioting, nobody accepted her. Not even the southern water tribe, they all feared her. This was the only place that they could keep her" said Mako in a down tone.

"I won't take that as an excuse from you Mako, world can say whatever it wants but you could have done something and you know it…." said Asami pressing the button near the large metal gate.

Someone opened a small hatch on the door with a blink of an eye.

"Who is this….? No one is authorized to enter Frozen North, Please state your identity" said a strong voice.

"I am Asami Sato… and…" as Asami said Mako Breaks in.

"Mako…. Right hands man of Lin Beifong the chief of republic city police. I have clearance to visit Avatar Korra in Frozen North" said Mako showing a small piece of paper along with his police badge.

"Very well, please hand me over the clearance paper" said the voice and Mako put the rolled paper through the small hatch.

Asami looked at him and smiled for his timely thinking, he was already prepared for this.

In few seconds they heard the door unlocking and slowly began to open.

"Now I believe you got some tricks up your sleeve as well Mako, Thank you" said Asami smiling at him.

Mako and Asami walked through the door and they saw a tall man with a beard coming at them.

"I'm General Akbar… I know you are here to visit Avatar Korra for interrogation but…" said Akbar.

"Take us to her cell General Akbar, we need to talk to her right now and this is an emergency" said Mako breaking in as Akbar tried to explain what happened. So he decided to take them to her cell first. Akbar walked Mako and Asami through the prison and stopped at Korra's holding cell. He opens the door and a cell with a large hole in the wall opened up and a gust of freezing wind came at them chilling them down to the bone. Asami and Mako looked at Akbar as he looked down speechless.

"Could you explain what this is all about General Akbar…? I am here by the order of Lin Beinfong" said Mako.

"Let me explain…" said Akbar wanting them to calm down as Mako acted as he is here by the order of republic city police.

"I already sent the news back to republic city as well… I believe it has already reached there and you were not yet informed about it" said Akbar looking down.

"Just tell us, where is Korra…?" said Asami keenly.

"I… I really don't know where she is..." said Akbar stammering with his words.

"She was a prisoner under your custody… how dare you say you don't know. Do you know how dangerous she is….? You have some answering to do right now General Akbar" said Mako in a strong tone.

"Please Akbar, tell me…" said Asami laying her hand on Akbar's shoulder as the tears rolled down her eyes. Akbar noticed her reaction towards the news is rather different than a person who would interrogate a prisoner.

"I'm sorry… I think…" said Akbar and paused. "I think… she's been killed by Zaheer" said Akbar adding up.

"What the…." Said Mako as Asami gasped leaning against the wall.

"How could you be so careless General Akbar…? Report this to republic city authorities immediately" shouted Mako.

"I have done it already…. He was in chains all this time, I do not understand how he broke the chains and escaped his cell, Avatar has taken away his bending long time ago" said General Akbar. As they talk with each other Asami walked in to Korra's holding cell quietly. She is shocked to hear that Zaheer was also held captive in the Frozen North as well. She knew that Zaheer was Korra's sworn enemy who nearly succeeded in killing her once. She slowly walked up to her bed stained with blood all over. Asami kneeled next to the bed bursting in to tears and she touched the stains as tears rolled down on her cheek.

"I am so sorry my love… I have failed…." She said and cried.

Mako saw her and walked towards her and he lays his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Asami…." Said Mako as Akbar kept on starring at them.

Asami kept on crying without being able to control herself.

After few minutes, Asami and Mako walked out of the frozen north and the massive door closed behind them. Asami kept on starring at the same direction as if she just saw a ghost. Mako looked at her.

"I am so sorry… Korra" she said while closing her eyes having her hands clasped together in front of her chest and sniveling.

Mako felt terrible to see Asami in such a state so he kept quiet letting her weep all she want. He felt even worse to think that Korra is being killed by her sworn enemy. Even though he didn't show it… He loved her once and he still has feelings for her within him… He tried to hold himself from breaking down with despair.

Asami felt as if she's fainting as they walked closer to the helicopter because she couldn't bear the thought of losing Korra any longer. Mako grabbed her quickly.

"Asami… Are you alright…? Asami…?" he kept asking and she kept staring at him as if she's losing control and awareness of the reality.

"You need to rest Asami, you're in no condition to fly back to republic city" said Mako taking her up in his arms.

He took her in his arms and carried her back to the Frozen North.

After a while…

Asami opened her eyes and saw Mako sitting beside her. She found herself on a bed with a thick blanket covering her and the room is well lit. Mako smiled at her.

"What… what happened?" she asked rubbing her eyes sitting up on the bed.

"You have fainted… how are you feeling now…?" asked Mako giving her warm cup of tea.

Asami rubbed her head, putting her feet down and taking the warm cup of tea in her hands. General Akbar walks in as well.

"The blizzard storm has already started outside. So you two better stay up here all warmed up and leave at break of a dawn tomorrow. You might be hungry now… let me get you something to eat" said Akbar turning to walk out of the cabin.

"I am not hungry…" said Asami.

"You have to eat something Asami, you have already grown weak. Don't worry, we are in the Frozen North quarters, General Akbar is a friend of Tonraq. He told me everything after I explained him who we are" said Mako.

"I thought you were government officials because the clearance papers said you are in for an interrogation of Avatar Korra. Then Mako told me that you were friends of Avatar and all that…., I didn't think twice to believe him. Because I remember the way you reacted back in Korra's cell, it was convincing enough" said Akbar as Asami kept on staring at him.

"You see Asami… it's not that bad as you thought. She was not tortured or anything, General Akbar has taken good care of her" said Mako with a smiley face wanting to bring some comforting thoughts to Asami.

"You mean… she wasn't harmed…?" asked Asami with a doubt in her tone.

"Absolutely not, how could I do anything bad to her when her father is one of my old friends. However I must let you know that, something was wrong with her. First two months she came here, she was normal but weak. But later onwards she stopped talking with me, she didn't talk with anyone and nearly stopped eating as well. Every time I came to see her, she was always meditating. Avatar Korra was nearly blind and I didn't know how that happened. However she answered one of my questions. When I asked her why is she meditating all the time? She replied that it is to relieve her from all the grief and pain" said Akbar.

Asami took a deep breath showing a sign of relief to hear that she wasn't tortured or harmed in Frozen North however she knows that Korra has suffered during her stay here due to harsh winter.

"I didn't want to tell you this first because I thought you are from the authorities but since Mako has revealed your selves as her friends I have no fear in telling you what's in my mind…" said Akbar rubbing his beard.

"You can go ahead and tell us everything Akbar" said Mako.

Asami looked up to him eagerly wanting him to speak up about everything he knows. Akbar stayed quiet for a moment deep in his thoughts.

"Even though I liked to spread the word as Zaheer has killed the avatar, I don't think it really happened. I spoke with Zaheer myself for many times, I don't think he would kill the Avatar right away, At least not in her current condition. He is a very dangerous man but he is not a psycho who is hell bent on killing the avatar, He has his own reasons" said Akbar grabbing a wooden chair to sit. Mako kept silent thinking deep in his thoughts. Asami rubbed her forehead again wanting to think that Korra is out of the harm's way at the moment.

"I am sorry if I scared you with all the bad news but that's how I wanted the news to spread around. I already taken few photographs and sent words to authorities along with it. Avatar is been killed by Zaheer and even if they question me about her body; I can always say he took her with him because he is labeled as a psycho maniac who is hell bent on torturing her to death. I just wanted it to show as Avatar is killed by her sworn enemy "Zaheer" and this vicious world will leave her alone…." said Akbar.

Asami slowly stood up while listening to Akbar and walked over to the corner of the room deep in her thought. Mako looked up at her while listening to Akbar. He kept looking at her carefully following her body language and gestures. Asami and Mako both kept quiet for a moment.

"…. I felt really bad to see that lassie weathered away in this god forsaken place" Akbar kept on talking and suddenly he felt as if a sharp metal wire wrapped around his neck from behind and a strong force up against his back. Asami walked behind him and she already have a sharp metal wire around his neck with an blink of an eye and her knee against his back forcing him against the chair.

"One hard pull and I can serve your head on a platter for dinner tonight…." whispered Asami behind his ear. Mako stood up slowly pulling a dagger out of his boot and casting fire on it.

"What the hell is this….? Who are you people…?" said Akbar in a frustrated tone not being able to move a single inch.

"Hush now Akbar… now we will ask you the questions and your life depends solely on the answers you give us… so I advise you to speak the truth and truth only" said Asami in an evil tone.

"You heard the lady, answer her if you want to leave this room with your head still attached to the body, don't say I didn't warn you though" said Mako with a sarcastic smile sitting in front of him.

"Alright…. Alright… just calm down alright?" said Akbar being feared of losing his life.

"Tell me from the beginning, what was her condition when she came here, was she being tortured? Or Hurt?" asked Asami.

"I told you already, she wasn't, she was in good condition but her vision was severely impaired and I swear the god I don't know how that happened. She was admitted here by some officials who represented all the governing nations. Before she was bought here, Tonraq contacted me and he told me everything. I treated her at my best, with food and clothing. That's all I could do but as the time went by she stopped talking and even eating as well, I couldn't understand what was wrong with her. Korra was falling in to a state of misery" said Akbar.

"What has really happen to Korra….?" asked Asami.

"I told you what really happened here, Zaheer got off from his cell and took her with him. I don't know how he just broke that wall and all that" said Akbar.

Asami knew that he was hiding something so she pulled the wire around his neck little harder making him bleed.

"The truth general Akbar… don't take me for an idiot. I know that no one can escape frozen north… at least not without some help from inside…. I have resorted to violence because I felt that you are hiding something from us since the beginning" said Asami.

"Alright…. Alright… OK" shouts Akbar in pain and coughing.

Mako looked up at Asami wanting her to calm down because he knows that Asami is at the verge of losing control over herself.

"Akbar… you better speak up because time is ticking and I guarantee you that she is not making any empty threats" said Mako wanting Akbar to speak up.

"Alright…. I am the one who set Zaheer free…. I set him free because I wanted this to end but before I released him he promised that no harm will come to avatar from him, he has no desire to kill her anymore but I know it's a chance I can't take because he's her sworn enemy. But I couldn't watch her suffer anymore; I wanted it to end one way or another. I thought by releasing Zaheer he would take her away as he promised but it I know that it could have ended up differently, he could just finish her off and escape the prison. I wanted it to end in a good way or whatever the way that Zaheer choses so she will be delivered from her pain and suffering" shouts Akbar in Agony.

"Damn you Akbar…. You put the life of Korra in the hands of her enemy just because you wanted to relieve yourself…." shouts Asami releasing him from the grapple and pushing him. Akbar fell off the chair holding on to his neck and coughing. Asami pulled a magnum revolver out of her boot and aims at Akbar who is on the ground.

"You wouldn't be saying that living is better than dying…. If you have seen her with your own eyes and what she has become over time…." shouts Akbar coughing out after being choked by the wire.

"ASAMI…. NO!" shouts Mako wanting her to halt.

"Killing him won't do any good, I think he is telling the truth, from his point of view there is nothing else could be done. The only way he could end her suffering is to take that risk and release Zaheer, if he has chosen to ended her life…. Then at least she has freed herself from suffering…" said Mako slowly walking over to Asami and taking the revolver from her hand. Asami burst in to tears as Mako held her closer.

"I had no other choice…. If I had informed the authorities about her deteriorating condition I feared that they would take her away from here so things could have been worse for her in a different place other than in my custody. I am a man who always believed that death is peaceful than a life of suffering. I am sorry that my choice has come to this but that's the best I could do from my end… I wanted to ease her suffering so I had to take my chances and believe in Zaheer's words, hoping that he wouldn't harm her instead take her away from this god forsaken place as he promised…. And I think he has done as he promised…." said Akbar standing back up.

"How can you be so sure about him…?" asked Asami.

"Zaheer is a villain who tried to kill the avatar once because he believed that being the avatar and being able to bend all four elements is an unfair advantage which violates the laws of equality. He always believed in equality, He wasn't killing people for pleasure… he has no reason to kill Korra now because she was not the avatar anymore, She was permanently powerless" said Akbar.

Akbar explained everything inside out to Asami and Mako. He accepted Asami's apology for resorting to violence and threatening to kill him. In the end it was all clear to them that all three of them are trying to help Korra and all of them are on one side.

The very next day at break of dawn Asami and Mako left the Frozen North back to republic city on the helicopter. Akbar has told them everything he knows and promised to keep their arrival to frozen north as a secret. Asami however felt relieved that she's not in the frozen north anymore and according to Akbar she couldn't be dead either but it gives her shivers to think that "Korra's" life now lay at the hands of her sworn enemy "Zaheer" and what he may do with her is completely up to him. Asami left the frozen wasteland boundaries hell-bent on finding Korra no matter what it takes or how long it takes.

"No matter where you are… I will find you…. My love…" She thought to herself as she flew the helicopter along with Mako to the glowing horizon towards the republic city.

Asami, Mako and General Akbar now know the truth about what really happened to Korra, but for the rest of the world it is a different story. But somehow General's risky plan has pushed Korra away from the world's attention.

Soon as the words reached authorities, the newspapers came out with a one thick black headline.

"Avatar Korra is been killed in the Frozen North by her sworn enemy Zaheer".


	8. Chapter 8

The news of Avatar Korra has been killed in Frozen North spreads fast like wild fire. Even though the world feared her, it is still a shocking news to a many. After taking all the facts in to consideration the authorities have officially declared that Avatar Korra is being killed in the prison by Zaheer.

General Akbar used all of his power to convince the authorities and republic city police that she was killed by Zaheer. There is no reason for them not to believe it because everyone is already aware that Zaheer is Korra's sworn enemy who nearly succeeded in killing her once and there is no reason for him not to do it again when he get a second chance.

Tenzin has already announced the untimely death of Avatar Korra to his people by holding a ceremony in her name at the Air Temple Island. Her parents were in utter despair as they heard their only child was killed in the prison by her enemy. Meanwhile Asami gathered all she wanted to go on looking for Korra under the cloak of grief and mourning. She decided to go on searching for Korra with all her power. Finally Mako has come to the light and started seeing things clearly, he has decided to lend his full support on Asami's search for Korra. Together Asami and Mako plans going for a search looking for Avatar Korra…

Somewhere in Republic City

Lin felt the cold wind embraces her as she stared in to the illuminated nightly cityscape. She has her hair down which makes her look slightly different than usual and wears a darkest green medium length bodycon dress with cross-back design. Deep in her heart she felt lonely and she curled her arms feeling the cold breeze. She thought that he would never come and it is foolish of her to wait for him. Lin already feels like a different person as things have started to change in her.

"Lin…" she heard a familiar voice from behind and he turned leaning her back against the metal railing. She saw Tenzin staring at her and she happily smiled at him.

"I thought you'd never come…" said Lin an emotional tone.

"I am sorry if I kept you waiting but…" said Tenzin pausing.

"…. But?" said Lin wanting him to continue.

"I mean… err but I never expected to see you like this… In a dress, and err your hair down, you looks…" Tenzin stammered having his attention stolen away by Lin.

"….I looks…?" asked Lin in a playful tone leaning towards him.

"Ravishing…. You look ravishing tonight…. It's been a while since the last time I saw you like this" said Tenzin walking over to her and leaning against the metal railing. Lin chuckled softly and looked down with a smile.

"I was expecting to see you in your regular metal bending police uniform because you didn't tell me the reason why you wanted me here…" said Tenzin looking in to the nightly sky as the wind blew towards him. Lin exhaled sharply.

"I just wanted to see you…. You and I now live in a world without an avatar for the first time in ten thousand years…" Lin said softly.

"I just don't know what to say…. As her mentor I'm a complete failure. She died because of my ignorance. Tonraq and Senna couldn't say it to my face but i saw it in their eyes" said Tenzin closing his eyes looking down in shame.

"I lost all hope when I heard Zaheer killed Korra back in frozen north. He knows how to get rid of avatar permanently. I understand why you are feeling so guilty but it is not your fault Tenzin" said Lin laying her hand on Tenzin's hand which was resting on the metal railing. From the moment he saw her; he knew why she asked him to come see her. She wanted some company because she felt lonely after a very long time.

Tenzin opened his eyes and turn to her. Lin looked in to Tenzin's eyes deeply. He couldn't help himself from reaching towards Lin's face. He laid his hand on her face and she closed her eyes holding his palm against her cheek feeling his warmth. She held his hand against her cheek without wanting to let go. Tenzin smiled at her as he felt the scar on her face.

"You know this is wrong…" Tenzin said very softly.

"I know it is…" whispered Lin and lightly kissed Tenzin's palm as she held it against her cheek.

Tenzin tried to pull his hand back gently but Lin didn't want to let it go. He didn't want to force it away from her either.

"In my darkest hour she has stolen you away from me…. Please Tenzin…. At least let me have this moment with you for all the love I held in my heart for you…" whispered Lin as her eyes began to fill up with tears.

"I know that you think of me as a machine devoid of human emotions…. But have you ever asked yourself how I feel when I see you with her…?" Lin added.

Tenzin felt his heart grew heavier as she whispered with teary eyes. He has never seen Lin having teary eyes after they broke up long time ago.

"You're the man I loved…. And you will always be the man I love…. Loosing you turned my heart in to cold steel. All these years, I have watched you live with her taking care of her and raising your family. I always pictured myself in her place and I cried alone…" Lin said softly.

"You know it is not true… She has not stolen me away from you…" said Tenzin as he reached her face with both of his hands and wiped her tears away. She opened her eyes and kept staring in to his eyes. There was a moment of silence between them and the old memories flash before Tenzin's eyes as he kept looking in to Lin's eyes. Tenzin saw her eyes glittering with tears.

Tenzin moved slowly towards her and kisses on her lips softly as she kissed him back. Time has just paused for a moment around them. She held him closer as he held her closer.

He leaned back away from her and saw Lin looking down smiling through her tears because she felt overjoyed to be kissed by the only man she loved after a long time. Tenzin smiled at her as she lifts her face up to look back at him.

"You and I cannot do this Lin… This isn't morally right…. I must take my leave now….!" said Tenzin wanting to walk away from her. As he tried to walk away from her she held his hand tightly. Tenzin stopped and turn back at her.

"Being "Right" has stolen the happiness away from my life and I no longer cares about what is right or wrong….." she said without letting his hand go. Tenzin moved closer and stared in to her eyes as she looked down torn between love and shame. She looked again in to his eyes and reached his face with her hands. The rain drops started to fall quickly on them adding blots of water in the clothes as they kept staring in to each other's eyes.

"….. Be mine tonight Tenzin" she whispered.

"Lin…..! Please…. I will not be able to look her in the eyes again…" Tenzin whispered wanting her to understand his situation and not to indulge him commit the act of unfaithfulness. Lin kept silent as Tenzin slowly released his hand from her grip and as he walked away from her the rain started to fall in full scale. She kept looking at him as he walked towards his sky bison that just came to pick him up.

"TENZIN" she said suddenly raising her voice as he kept on walking towards the sky bison. He turned back and saw Lin is crying all soaked up in the pouring rain. He never seen Lin cry like that ever in his life.

"I spent all my life waiting for you to come back to me someday…. I loved you Tenzin and I will always love you…. Don't do this to me…. I am the one you loved first…." said Lin as she cried in the pouring rain. Tenzin paused for a moment as she looked back at the cityscape leaning against the metal railing in the pouring rain. He quickly walked back to her and turned her towards him forcibly holding her from her biceps. She felt his anger as he held her from his hands. She looked in to his eyes shivering in cold wet clothes.

"Why…..? Why are you doing this to me…?" Tenzin asked.

"Because all i ever wanted was you…. Only you and nobody else…. I am the one you want…. You know that deep in your heart that I am the one who can feed your hunger; I see the fire that burns in your eyes…. Don't try to deny it, you're not the man you are trying to be. Let me have the man you try to disguise from the world" Lin uttered softly while being held by his arms like a helpless cat. Tenzin kept staring at her for a moment as she kept sniveling in his arms.

Tenzin knows that Lin is a woman who is not that easy to handle… When she wants something she tries to get it one way or another. She wanted to evoke his deepest darkest immoral desires which he wish to keep away from the world.

He knows that deep in his darkest fantasies, she's the monster that he always craved for. She is the one that could settle his most unsettling carnal desires; she is the masochistic queen of the sadistic dark side of his soul which Pema has never seen.

Tenzin could not control himself anymore, he kissed her on the lips deeply and she kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck; gently caressing the back of his neck. They kissed each other madly in the cold pouring rain holding each other.

Few hours later…

The heavy rain is raging outside in the republic city along with thunder and lightning. Tenzin felt the warm breath as Lin lays her head on the side of his chest and cuddled on to him. She ran her fingers across his chest as he held her closer looking up at the ceiling. She puts her leg over him under the sheets feeling his body close to her. She closed her eyes feeling relieved to be in the arms of the man she love.

"What are you thinking….?" Lin whispered nuzzling on the side of his chest.

"Nothing…" he said softly and looked back at her.

"Are you mad at me…?" whispered Lin caressing his chest all the way down to his abs.

"Mad at you for what…?" Tenzin asked in a soft tone.

"…you know… for this…?" she whispered in his ear.

"I cannot be angry with you for taking back what was yours…." said Tenzin.

"Something I should have done long time ago…." she whispered back in his ear and kissed him softly on his jaw. Tenzin chuckled for what she said.

"Do not worry my love… she will not know this… I will not be the monster that steals you away from her but I want what was mine because she can't handle it, you don't have to hold it any longer because you're with me now, I can give you what your heart desires. I want to burn in your fire" whispered Lin gently running her hand down under the sheets kissing Tenzin on his chest.

He couldn't hold himself no longer as she kept on taunting him by whispering him provocatively.

Tenzin grabbed her head with her hair and stared in to her eyes as she smiled playfully like vampire reaching his face. He kissed her on the lips harder and deeply getting on top of her. He kissed on her neck and she scratched his back harder with her finger nails until he bleeds with pleasure.

"Feed your inner demons as your heart desires my love…. For I am your nightmare to be used as you wish" she whispered to his ear having her eyes closed in relief as Tenzin unleashed everything he desires on her. Deep in her heart this is the Tenzin she knew and loved…. This is the dark side of Tenzin that only Lin could evoke at will. The dark side of Tenzin that Pema has never seen and she never will.

Next Morning…

Tenzin riding on his sky bison back to the Air Temple Island. Deep in his heart he felt guilty because he has always been a man with righteous acts and thoughts. He loved Pema very much and been true to her all his life but Lin changed everything last night by claiming back what was rightfully hers. He felt torn between many thoughts in his head and began to question himself on the immoral sadistic acts he committed last night. Tenzin knows that she's like a customized exclusive drug to feed his darkest addictions and once he falls for her temptations there is no escape. Lin wants him but she didn't want to come between himself and Pema, She has always held a special place in his heart and he can't push her away anymore. He didn't want to break her heart again by denying her.

Few days later  
Somewhere in Northern Wasteland

Korra slowly opens her eyes with a sudden burst of freezing breath inhaling through her nostrils freezing her down to the lungs. After a very long time she felt that she's back in her original state of health. She felt a tremendous power within her body as she drew few breaths.

Korra took a deep breath again to warm herself from inside and sits up feeling like a new born and found herself covered with warm wooly blankets.

"I feel so alive…. Am I dead?" She thought to herself as she remembered how she felt when she was back in prison but she has no memory of what happened to her.

She looked around and no one is to be seen except for worn out fire which still kept on smoking after being put out. Korra puts her legs down and found her hair is beautifully French braided to a single stem and it was longer than she remembered.

She stood up and grabbed the warm wooly collared jacket which was next to her and put it over her shirt.

"Damn it's freezing…" she said rubbing her palms together and blowing at them to warm up. She stepped out of the cave and sees nothing but the endless snowy landscape.

"Where in the world am i….?" she asked herself looking further in to the endless horizon. Korra felt her stomach growl as if she didn't have anything to eat for days.

"Urgh… I am so hungry" she said rubbing her belly.

Suddenly she noticed a man approaching in the far distant horizon wearing a hooded snow jacket and a stick with couple of fish attached to it and she decides to rush back in to the cave and hide.

Korra stayed calm until the man approached the cave. Just before he enters, he pulled the hood down and Korra felt a chill down to her spine. It revealed the fully shaved bald headed man she feared the most.

"ZAHEER….!?" She thought to herself immediately rushing towards him to attack.

He felt her approach from the behind so he quickly dropped the fish he was carrying and blocked her close quarter attack and threw Korra on the ground. She quickly stood up and tried to water bend at him and she felt all of her bending is gone. Zaheer quickly took a stance as Korra rushed towards him for a second attack. He simply avoided her attack and pushed her back on the ground and this time it was little too harsh.

"Stay away from me…. YOU MONSTER!" Korra shouted at him cornering herself against the wall of the cave.

Zaheer quickly returned to defensive stance.

"Avatar Korra… WAIT" he said quickly wanting her to stop attacking him because he felt that he has already hurt her by pushing her towards the wall.

"WAIT…? Wait and then what? Let you kill me again?" She shouts frowning at him holding on to her elbow.

"Think twice before you resort to violence Avatar Korra" said Zaheer standing straight clasping his hands together. Korra is still on the ground trying to understand what the hell is happening right now.

Zaheer walked towards her and lend his hand for her to stand up. She looked at him frowning in hatred.

"As far as I remember…. You wanted to kill me, you poisoned me and I put you in the prison for all the destruction you have done…. Now you are next to me, lending your hand for me to stand up? I don't need your hand… just stay away from me" said Korra frowning at him. Zaheer stepped back by letting her stand back on her feet again.

Zaheer closed his eyes not knowing where to start explaining what has happened so far.

"It seems that you have no memory of what happened to you…." He said looking back at her.

"Hell I don't… if I do, I wouldn't be asking you right…?" said Korra in a very sarcastic manner.

Korra's stomach growls back again and it was audible. Korra stretched her arm to see if she's alright because she hit the ground really hard when Zaheer defended her attacks and threw her on the across the cave.

She leaned against the wall of the cave because she fears and distrust Zaheer. It was shocking for her to find herself in a cave with him when she woke up.

"Don't you dare come any closer to me…" said Korra feeling exhausted in fear.

Zaheer understood that she feel insecure in his presence so he decided to let her have some time to make her feel comfortable.

Zaheer kept quiet then lit up the fire and fed it with firewood he had stored in the cave. He took a small knife then quickly gutted the fish and sticks it on the fire to roast. Korra kept staring at Zaheer with fear in her eyes. He sits by the fire in lotus position and closed his eyes.

"When the good comes your way; accept it without questioning" said Zaheer.

"I will gladly accept good as long as it is coming from a believable source… " said Korra as she rubs her belly feeling a ravenous hunger.

"I believe you have no other choice avatar Korra…. Only one who can tell you what happened, is me" said Zaheer.

Korra swallowed saliva down her throat as she kept on staring at the roasting fish. The smell of it makes her stomach growl in hunger.

"You may serve yourself as you please… that is if you wish to eat half cooked fish" said Zaheer. Korra slowly sits on the ground at the other side of the fire facing Zaheer.

"Why have you bought me here…? Where am i…? And how do I know if those fish is not being poisoned?" Korra asked.

"Just think carefully avatar Korra, if I wanted to kill you I could have easily done it while you were unconscious for weeks. If the killing you was my goal, I could kill you right now and gut you like a fish" said Zaheer.

"You…. What?" asked Korra making her eyes bigger and her stomach growled again.

"The ravenous appetite you feel right now is a result of your body being in a deep healing sleep for weeks. I know you are hungry so you may serve yourself as you please" said Zaheer. Korra kept quiet staring at the food as she felt her hunger is clawing inside the belly. Zaheer grabbed one of the fish which was roasting in the fire and slowly eats it to prove that they are not poisoned. Korra kept staring at what he eats and swallows.

"Please serve yourself with some food avatar Korra, it is bad manners to let my guest stare while I eat" said Zaheer.

"I don't want your food. You and I have nothing to talk about, I may not remember what happened but I remember who you are and what you did to me, you are a murderer and you are a monster" said Korra angrily. Zaheer kept quiet and finished the fish he was eating and wiped his mouth.

"Very well then, I could offer you two choices, I can refresh your memory with a flash by just laying my hands on your head or I could tell it to you in words…" said Zaheer.

"What makes you think that I'd trust you enough to let you touch me…? I choose the more verbal method, thank you…" said Korra.

"You are stubborn as a wild ostrich-horse avatar Korra, and your stubborn nature fogs your insight…" said Zaheer thinking to himself that "How the hell am I to deal with this girl….?"

"Stubborn alright… but I am not stupid…" said Korra.

"As you wish Korra… so let me explain how you get here and ended up with me…" said Zaheer sitting straight up in his lotus position.

Zaheer told her the whole story, Korra kept listening to him over the fire yet keeping distance from him as if a young native girl listens to a scary shaman who is telling a ghost story.

"So you are telling me that…. General Akbar cut you loose and asked to break me out of the Frozen North…?. Then you bought me here, took the poison out of my system and healed me and then took care of me for the past two weeks?" asked Korra in a sarcastic manner.

"That is correct…." said Zaheer standing up.

Korra smirked in a silly careless mocking manner and stood up facing him.

"I maybe lot younger than you alright… but it would take a whole lot more than that to convince me on what you said just now Zaheer… I know your game… You poisoned me and you tried to kill me, there is no way that you could do anything to change that. So do me a favor and step aside, let me pass. We're done here" said Korra pointing at him.

Zaheer slowly stepped aside making way for her to walk towards the exit of the cave. Korra quickly walked pass the fire and when she is about to walk pass Zaheer with a blink of an eye Zaheer grabbed her and kneeled her on the ground facing her away from him. She felt numb and had no control over herself.

"Let go of me you JERK" she shouts.

He quickly lays his hands on her head.

"Stop fighting it… you will know everything in a flash…" said Zaheer as Korra started to see everything in her mind like a fast forwarding mover flashing through her mind. He suddenly released her and she rests herself on the ground kneeling with her nose bleeding.

She turned at him with a shock and the blood slowly dripped down from her nostrils.

"Now you know Avatar Korra…" said Zaheer.

"Don't you ever touch me like that..." shouts Korra in anger as she pants on the ground feeling dizzy.

"I had no choice… But now you know" said Zaheer.

She wiped the blood from her nose breathing heavily on the ground.

"It is natural for you to fear me after what I did to you." said Zaheer as Korra sits back on the ground feeling dizzy.

"What the hell did you just do to me? I feel like throwing up" said Korra holding on to her head.

"I wanted you to see the truth, that's all. Take a deep breath and hold it for a moment then you'll be fine after that" said Zaheer.

"What do you want from me Zaheer?" Korra asked angrily.

"I don't want anything from you. You need not fear me avatar Korra, I have no desire to kill you anymore. I know you hate me and you have all the right reasons to do so. I no longer wish to bother you so I will give you two choices once again. One is that I can just walk away from here and you will never see me again. Two is i can help you to become who you want to be" said Zaheer. Korra looked away and kept quiet. She couldn't think of what to choose because she can't simply trust Zaheer after all he has done to her at the same time she knows that there is no one else out there who could help her right now.

"Silence speaks a thousand words and sometimes it also means denial… So I bid you farewell avatar Korra. May the stars shine on your path" said Zaheer standing up.

"Why did you help me Zaheer?" asked Korra raising her voice as he's about to step out of the cave. Zaheer turned back to her.

"What's in it for you…?" asked Korra again slowly standing up on her feet.

"Freedom…" said Zaheer and walked out of the cave. Korra kept thinking for a while and she stood up and walked to the cave entrance. She can see Zaheer walking further in the distant horizon of the snowy wasteland.

"What do I have to loose…? I know I can't trust him after all he has done to me, but is there anyone else out there I could choose over him? The world wanted me dead, I nearly died and even though he was my enemy he saved me and offered to help me. If he wanted me dead, I'd be long dead by now. The vision he showed me was correct. Even though Zaheer is a villain he is still a man with virtues. He maybe my enemy but he's the only friend I got now. What should I do…? Think Korra, think…" Korra thought while looking at Zaheer walking further away. Then she decides to go after him. Korra trots towards Zaheer.

Zaheer felt someone is approaching him from behind so he turned. He saw Korra trotting towards him so he stopped letting her reach him. Korra came trotting towards him and stops panting. Zaheer gave his attention to her and waits patiently letting her catch some breath. She stood straight looking at him. They kept staring at each other for a while quietly as the cold wind circles them making an eerie hooting echo.

"So it is a duel then….?" said Zaheer breaking the silence.

"This is not a duel…." said Korra.

"Then what may I do for you avatar Korra…?" asked Zaheer.

"You asked me a question and you answered it by yourself…." said Korra.

"I thought you have made your choice already" said Zaheer.

"No I did not… you have chosen this willingly…" said Korra closing her eyes in a slightly angered tone.

Zaheer turned back to walk away from her. She kept quiet until he walked few steps.

"ZAHEER…!" Korra raised her voice. Zaheer turned his head looking at her.

"Just… It's just that… never mind" Korra muttered and paused then she turned away from him and started to walk towards the cave. Zaheer kept looking at her as she kept walking towards the cave. He let her walk little further and then slowly followed her.

They walked back in to the cave. Korra sits near the fire in lotus position. Zaheer put down his hood as he entered.

"A sudden change of heart I assume…" said Zaheer sitting in front of the fire in the lotus position.

"I have decided to let go of the old hatred and fear I have towards you. World itself which I fought so hard to protect has done me more wrong than you ever did. You tried to kill me once but you were my enemy, so I think that is fair and square. Killing each other is what enemies do right?" said Korra looking at Zaheer.

"I see a sign of improvement…" said Zaheer.

"It's not improvement… it is called gaining experience. Now that I trust you for a certain extent but it doesn't mean that I trust you completely. You have already given me more than enough nightmares" said Korra

"I see that you wish to progress further…. So I am open for your questions and suggestions" said Zaheer.

"I would like to know what's next, what were you planning to do when I wake up?" asked Korra. Zaheer rubbed his chin.

"So…. Zaheer, I am aimless… I don't know what to do but I do know that the world hates me, so I better be off as dead to the world like Akbar planned. I can't bend any of the elements anymore and I cannot reach the avatar state either. I have no reason to go back to republic city…. Because I have lost everything I had there…. Can't go back home as well…" asked Korra rolling her eyes.

Zaheer kept his eyes closed contemplating for a moment and the he opened his eyes.

"Almost everything in your life is broken beyond repair Avatar Korra…. You need to seek a new beginning and for that I could guide you… but it will be a slow progressive task" said Zaheer.

"Before we do anything… Just start calling me Korra alright…? You can keep out the Avatar part because I am not the Avatar anymore… I have fallen far from it and I doubt if I ever regain it…" said Korra in a hopeless tone.

"Alright then, just to begin with, we shall leave the northern wasteland for good. This is not a livable place. Food is scarce and nights are freezing cold and we cannot plan ahead by living here like this" said Zaheer.

"Where are we going to go….? I have no idea, hmmm lemme think… errr what about the fire kingdom?" said Korra.

"We should not choose any of the major cities or densely populated areas. We also should avoid all the attention as well" said Zaheer pulling a rolled map out of his jacket and spreading it open on the ground. Korra crawl towards him and peeked over it.

"We should be somewhere up here…" said Korra pointing on the North Pole. Zaheer kept on staring at the map for a while thinking deeply in his thoughts.

"We should move somewhere there, where more villages and forests exist… A place where a hermit would choose to live…" said Zaheer looking away from the map.

"That will be perfect… so when do we start…?" asked Korra.

"We start now since the weather outside is calm…" said Zaheer.

"Since you're an air bender now, I believe you can fly with me right…?" asked Korra.

"I'm afraid not…. Have you forgotten that you have taken away my bending before handing me over to frozen north….?" said Zaheer.

Korra rubs her forehead. "Too bad I can't give it back to you now…. I can't reach the avatar state… I need to be in avatar state to give back the bending…." said Korra with a sigh and they kept quiet for a moment.

"Wait a second… you flew with me out of that Frozen North right…? You don't need bending to fly… you are enlightened" said Korra spontaneously.

"I am afraid to say that only way out of this place is on foot Korra… flying and bending could attract too much attention and it is a risk that we should not take, for me to fly like that… I need months of preparation, I can't do it at will after I fought with you in mountain Laghima" Zaheer said patiently.

"Alright then… let's get going… we are not in a rush anyway…?" said Korra feeling awkward to make plans with her enemy. After few minutes with quick preparation they left the cave.

She had no other choice but to trust Zaheer even though he was her enemy. Korra feared him more than anyone in her life, but her biggest nightmare came to aid in her darkest hour and dragged her out of harm's way. He saved her from the painful, miserable death that she could have had back in frozen north. None of her friends came to aid her in the final moment…. If it weren't for her enemy Zaheer she would be long dead by now. Korra has no other choice but to forgive and forget all the bad deed's he did to her.

Korra and Zaheer who once fought to death with each other now set out on foot towards the south as allies…

The Republic City  
Hotel Blue Heaven

Asami walked back in to her room after staring at the bustling city lights below for few minutes. She closed the air tight glass sliding door which separated the balcony and the room and yet leaving it with a beautiful view of the nightly cityscape. For the past few days she searched for a lead to start her search for Korra and yet she's left with nothing. She took her coat off and hanged it and undo few buttons of the light bluish shirt blouse she was wearing. She pulled the belt off her pants and walked towards the bed taking her shoes off wanting to relax.

Asami lay back on the comfortable hotel bed feeling frustrated with her inner turmoil. She sighed rubbing her forehead and felt impatient as well. Suddenly she heard the visitor bell. Asami quickly stood up and opened the door. Mako was standing outside her door. She let him in and closed the door slowly. Mako walked in to the room with a folder in his hand and Asami followed him.

"Why did you want me to come to a hotel room in 35th floor…? It would have been lot easier in a café or something" said Mako looking at Asami.

"Don't get any funny ideas Mako… I just wanted things to be discreet as possible…" said Asami sitting on the bed as Mako took seat on the sofa keeping the folder on small glass table.

"What funny ideas are you talking about…?" asked Mako in a little curious tone.

"You know… the funny… funny ideas… like…" said Asami with a pause and smiled at him.

"Like what…? Elaborate please" asked Mako forcing her to explain.

"You might want to demand a sexual bribe for giving me all the Intel information from republic city police or maybe you might think I have asked you to come to a private hotel room because I would give you a striptease in exchange of those information…" said Asami with deep sarcasm in her tone pursing her lips and raising her eye brows.

"Oh for heaven's sake Asami… You and your vulgar fantasies…" said Mako being slightly embarrassed to hear her say such things right on his face.

Asami smirks and then giggled.

"I was just kidding…. It's just so easy to make you angry Mako…" said Asami quickly standing up from the bed. "Can I get you something to drink….?" She asked reaching towards the mini-bar after turning on the slow smooth jazz music on the record player.

"A cold beer will do…" said Mako scratching behind his right ear with the pinky finger. Asami took a beer out of the cool box and walked over to him.

She kept the chilled beer on the small glass table in front of him and took the folder along with her. Mako took the beer and opens it.

"Thanks for the beer" said Mako taking a sip of it. Asami sits back on the bed with the folder in her hands.

"What's in this… what have you found out?" asked Asami before opening the folder. Mako kept quiet for a moment.

"I couldn't find anything in the archives… But I have found out that Zaheer has strong connections with fire nation because his girlfriend P'Li was originally from there, and the red lotus originally formed within walls of fire nation. So in that folder there are two authorized clearance papers to enter fire nation as tourists. I think that's where we should start our search, maybe…. We might be able to uncover some clues which could lead us directly to Zaheer's current whereabouts. We find Zaheer means we find Korra as well…" said Mako leaning back on his comfortable chair.

"Excellent Mako…. Thank you for all this, so fire nation is where we should start the search…" said Asami with a smile filled with hope.

"Asami…? Does Korra knows that you are alright…?" asked Mako leaning forward finishing his beer. Asami looked down as he asked.

"Unfortunately not… She thinks I am dead… Senna has told her that i was killed in the crash to calm her down back in republic city asylum when she started attacking everyone wanting to leave the place and find me. Tenzin told me she did that for Korra's own good and the safety of others. Besides even if she finds out that I am alive…. We still don't know what her condition is…. She could have lost her memory or Zaheer might imprison her… there are many other possibilities that could arise when you think like that…" said Asami with a deep sigh.

"Yeah… you're right…" said Mako feeling slightly tipsy over the strong beer she gave him.

"Alright then Mako, Thanks for everything. We should head to fire nation to start our search in few days, I will keep you updated about it over the telephone" said Asami standing up from the bed with a deep exhale. Mako stood up along with her.

"Alright then… I am gonna head home now then have a hot bathe and a long good night sleep, I am exhausted" said Mako tidying up his shirt.

"Good night Mako…. Thanks again for everything, I really appreciate it" said Asami. Mako walked close to her and she stared in to his eyes with gratitude for all his help.

"So… what are you going to do now…? Go back to your beach house…?" asked Mako. Asami shrugged pursing her lips.

"Can't be bothered now to drive all the back there… I am gonna have a nice warm shower and have a good night sleep here… besides I have already taken this room for tonight…" said Asami. Mako walked towards the door and Asami followed him and opened the door for him. He walked outside and paused looking back at Asami staring in to her emerald eyes.

"You take care, Asami…" said Mako.

"You too Mako…" said Asami serving him with a smile again. She watched him walk towards the elevator at the far end of the corridor and closed the door.

Several days have passed...  
Around mid-day somewhere in northern wasteland

Korra and Zaheer walked a long way from where they were in northern wasteland luckily for them the harsh weather was calm for past few days. First few days she feared him but then slowly her fear towards him started to diminish. He stayed up all night long letting her sleep keeping watchful eye for nightly predators. The little things that he did for her really won her over. The indomitable enemy she once feared slowly started to transform in to a formidable ally.

"Can we just stop for a break…, Please? I am exhausted…" said Korra falling on the snow on her knees.

"I am afraid we can't do that Korra… Look to your left… it looks like a blizzard is heading this way, we need to keep moving fast as we can till we find someone shelter" said Zaheer looking at the approaching forest area upper head.

"We've been walking like this for days… How far do we have to go…?" asked Korra wanting to stop and rest.

"We should be out of northern wasteland by now… On the first day I took you out of the frozen north… i came a long way… the cave was almost at the edge of the wasteland. Once we cross that dried up forest we should be out of snowy wasteland" said Zaheer walking further.

"I appreciate you saving me and all that but Zaheer, do you really know where we are going…? Because I think we are lost… and I am hungry as well" said Korra.

"Let's get moving… you don't want to get caught in that blizzard storm" said Zaheer moving further. Korra got back on her feet and followed Zaheer.

After a while they have reached the forest area. A place that has so many dried up trees and there is a pathway falls through it. All the surrounding trees were covered in snow.

"If we hurry, I think we could reach the port town at the end of this road before it gets dark… so tomorrow we can get a ship towards mainland" Said Zaheer pointing at the road which falls through the forest.

"Sounds good… at least we can have some proper dinner there… I am sick of eating beef jerkies and fish" said Korra. They walked through the dried up forest at the edge of northern wasteland for many hours and came to a part where road has an incline up to a small hill.

"OH NO! not a mountain… please…" said Korra with a groan looking at the climb.

"Sun is about to set and we are not that far from the port town, let's keep moving… we're almost there" said Zaheer.

"URGHH" said Korra following Zaheer. After almost an hour they climbed up to the top and stopped at the peak overlooking at the small port town at the edge of Northern Wasteland facing Northern Sea. Korra took a deep breath of relief as she saw the small town illuminated with lights.

"Finally… Here we are at the port town you've been talking about" said Korra and smiled at Zaheer.

"Well… we made it out of the wasteland" said Zaheer walking down leading the way towards the town. Korra followed him. They walked in to the Port town and by the time they reached it, sun has already set. Korra and Zaheer walked through the street and the place has few old buildings and very little population. Korra kept on looking around fascinated to see some civilization after a long time. Zaheer lead the way in to a small building at the center of the town with a sign "Saloon & Bar" and Korra followed him in to it. They walked in to a small bar with few people drinking around. Zaheer walked up to barman.

"Good evening to you sir… What can I do for you…?" asked the barman as he wiped the table.

"I want two rooms for tonight and something to eat…" said Zaheer.

"I am afraid I cannot issue you two rooms sir… we are full today because all the cargo ships have arrived and some of the crew is staying over here… If you like I can give you one room for tonight..." said Barmen.

"Very well… that'll be fine and what's on the menu…? What is the fastest you can serve?" asked Zaheer.

"Well… we can serve boiled potatoes with gouda cheese" said Barmen.

"We will take it thank you… please send it over to our room" said Korra jumping in and Zaheer looked at her.

"Very well… Would you like to have any drinks with it…?" barmen asked.

"A pot of tea will be fine…" Zaheer added.

"A bottle of wine too…" said Korra with a grin.

"Alright then… we will serve it to your room in half an hour and here is the key… room number 012. Just go through that stairway to second floor" said Barmen giving a key to Zaheer.

"When are the cargo ships leaving back to mainland…?" asked Zaheer.

"They will leave tomorrow afternoon. If you like I can get one arranged for you to tag along" said Barmen.

"Thank you very much… I will talk to you tomorrow morning regards to it" said Zaheer.

"You're welcome… Please enjoy your stay…" said Barmen.

Zaheer lead the way to upstairs and Korra followed. They walked in the corridor looking at the numbers of the room doors until they came to room number 012. Zaheer opened the door and they walked in.

"Finally… A bed to sleep…" said Korra quickly walking over to the bed and sitting on it. Zaheer took off his gloves and warmed his palms from the fire hearth.

"Zaheer…? Do you have money to pay for all this…?" asked Korra.

"I don't…" said Zaheer.

"What do you mean you don't….? Tomorrow you have to pay for all the services we have taken from this place or we are in a big trouble…" said Korra sitting up on the bed. Zaheer removed a gold ring which he was wearing in his hand and showed it to Korra.

"That's a gold ring…" said Korra.

"Yea, and it's worth lot more than all these services we have taken but I guess I have no choice" said Zaheer with a smirk.

"You don't have to do that, we can always sneak out…" said Korra.

"We are not going to attract any attention to us… remember?" said Zaheer.

"Yeah but that ring is yours... and" said Korra and Zaheer breaks in.

"P'Li gave it to me long time ago… She wanted me to wear it all the time so it will remind me of her" said Zaheer looking at the ring holding it in his palm.

"I am sorry about P' Li…" said Korra looking down.

"It's alright… in battle someone has to die… they showed me her body, her face and head was completely beyond recognition" said Zaheer. Korra stood up and walked towards Zaheer.

"I am sorry… I know how it feels to lose the one you love" said Korra laying her hand on Zaheer's shoulder.

"This ring has no use anymore… P' Li is gone and I don't want anything that reminds me of her, so her soul can rest in peace" said Zaheer closing his eyes and gripping the ring in his palm. Korra kept silent as respect even though she knew they were all her enemies trying to kill her that day.

"Give me the ring… I will hand it over when the time comes for the payment, you don't have to do it…" said Korra sticking her hand out with an open palm. Zaheer kept the ring on her palm and smiled. Suddenly someone knocked the door and Zaheer opens it.

A woman walked in to their room with a small covered trey, a bottle of wine and a pot of tea, she left it on the small table in the room and left. Korra quickly jumps on it and opened.

"mmm Yum, Potatoes with gouda cheese" said Korra smelling the air. She quickly grabbed one potato and started munching on it like an animal.

"Zaheer, have some of this, it's amazing" said Korra turning back with a mouthful of potatoes and she saw Zaheer starring outside from the window glass.

"You go ahead and have it… I am not that hungry, I actually ordered them for you" said Zaheer. Korra took one potato and walked up to him and gave it to him.

"Here… have it… its really good…" she said and Zaheer took it from her since she offered and then she poured some tea for him.

Korra finished the whole plate of potatoes and poured two glasses of wine.

"Yummy! that really hits the spot… now for a glass of wine and this will be a perfect meal" said Korra standing up with two glasses of wine and walked towards Zaheer again who is sitting behind the window on a wooden chair looking outside. He looked at her as she approached him.

"Let's have some wine…" said Korra giving him a glass. Zaheer paused for a moment then he took it from her without refusing it.

"I am just so exhausted I could sleep while standing…" said Korra. Zaheer silently tasted the wine she gave. Korra finished her glass and poured another and finished that as well.

"Zaheer… do you want some more…?" Korra asked him waving the bottle at him from her bed. Zaheer did not answer.

"You don't talk much do you Zaheer…?" Korra suddenly asked him as he kept staring outside the window.

"Alcohol impairs the mind and clouds the judgment… It will be wiser to use it in moderation" said Zaheer looking back at Korra.

"I just had only two glasses, or err make it three. It's not a big deal, I am just too exhausted to sleep" said Korra. Zaheer smirks.

"Well… I am gonna roll over and sleep… Are you sure you gonna be alright over there…? I could give you this other extra blanket if you want…" said Korra feeling kind of guilty seeing him without a place to sleep because he would never share the bed with her. She wondered if he ever sleeps because every time she wakes up, he's always meditating.

"I will be fine on the floor…" said Zaheer. Korra stood up from the bed with a thick rolled up blanket and a pillow and walked over to Zaheer and kept it near him on the small table.

"Thank you… it is very kind of you" said Zaheer.

"That's the least I could do for you… You saved me and I owe you for that…" said Korra softly walking back to her bed. She got on the bed and dimmed the lights.

"Thanks for everything Zaheer… I know I should have thanked you much earlier…." Korra muttered falling asleep closing her eyes.

"Good night… Korra" said Zaheer as Korra turned down the lights in the room.

Zaheer sat on the ground taking up his lotus position for meditation. He looked at Korra and smiled as she slept peacefully on the comfortable bed and then he closed his eyes wanting to meditate.

Next day morning the barmen got them to meet one of the captains from those cargo ships. He agreed to take them along with him to the mainland. When it was time to make payments to the services, Korra explained her situation and offered the ring but the barmen did not take it. He said he cannot accept something which has a sentimental value, However as the payment Korra and Zaheer offered to clean all the rooms in the floor they slept and barmen agreed upon it. Korra gave the ring back to Zaheer and even though he didn't show it he was happy to have it back.

As the time goes by Korra's fear of Zaheer completely faded away to a point where she decided she will no longer distrust him at all. Even though Zaheer was Korra's sworn enemy, He became a powerful ally in her darkest hour earning her respect and trust. After so many days of travelling on the foot in harsh climate conditions, Korra and Zaheer finally left the Northern Wastelands and sailed towards mainland. The cargo ship they got aboard dropped them off at a port in mainland and from there they travelled further in to the country towards a small village on the way between fire nation and earth kingdom. Zaheer spoke to few people around the town and he was told that there is an old abandoned house in the far end of the village which was previously being owned by the village hermit but since he passed away, no one lives there anymore. He thought this will be an ideal place for them to stay.

Korra and Zaheer came to the vicinities of the old house that villagers mentioned about. It is an old house built up on a small hill neighboring the forest at the edge of the village.

They walked towards the entrance through the shady garden of the house that has dry leaves clattered all over the place. Zaheer stepped on to the front porch and Korra followed him. The front porch was a mess with all the leaves have blown inside by the wind. He opened the door and walks inside and a musky stench came welcoming them.

"It seems like this place has been kept closed for quite a while" said Korra rubbing her nose.

"I am surprised that inside of the house doesn't need much maintenance other than airing up and cleaning the washroom…" said Zaheer looking around the small living room. He opened up the doors which lead to rooms and it has two bed rooms with one common washroom, a small area for cooking and a living room with fire hearth.

"This will be an excellent place for our purpose…" said Zaheer. Korra opened up the two windows of the living room to let the fresh air in to the house.

They cleaned up the house and aired up the place since there isn't any furniture in the house they gathered some firewood to light up the hearth at night and arranged the sleeping bags they bought from the village in the living room. It was almost sun down by the time they finished up.

Zaheer came out of the house and saw Korra sitting on the ground of the front porch staring outside waiting for the darkness to fall.

"Zaheer…! Where do we go from here?" asked Korra as he approached. He sat beside her on the front porch quietly.

"You know… I never really thought something like this would ever happen…" said Korra looking at Zaheer.

"Life is full of unexpected surprises Korra… whether we like it or not, it does not give us a chance to choose, we have to accept whatever it chooses for us" said Zaheer.

"You speak of so much wisdom Zaheer… I just don't understand how you ended up being a killer…" said Korra.

"One must sometimes kill to get things done the way he desires… Killing is in the nature… but that was in the past" said Zaheer.

"You still do believe that everyone you killed deserved it…?" asked Korra.

"I am not the man I was… Korra, but I still do not regret the ones I've killed" said Zaheer.

"What if you succeeded in killing me, you did some horrible things to me…" said Korra making her eyes bigger.

"Yes, I did… and I do not regret it as well, you were a different person at that time so as my goal" said Zaheer admitting it.

"I just don't know how things ended up like this… Everything was just so perfect and happy" said Korra.

"All things in this universe are bound by one law and that is called impermanency, nothing lasts forever. Everything has an end and a beginning and we just have to accept that never ending cycle until we break away from it" said Zaheer. Korra stayed quiet for a moment.

"How did you feel when you lost P' Li at Mountain Laghima" Korra asked suddenly.

"I was sad for a moment because I loved her…. But I accepted it, I let her go…." said Zaheer closing his eyes.

"But you still love her don't you….?" asked Korra.

"My love for her is just a mere memory now…" said Zaheer and sighed looking back at Korra.

"Have you lost the one you loved….?" Zaheer asked.

"Yes, I did and that was the beginning of all this… I still couldn't bear the thought of it" said Korra as few drops of tears rolled down her cheek.

"Do not despair… you will see him again someday in afterlife" said Zaheer.

"It's easy for you to say that but I am not enlightened like you… and I miss her so much, No matter how hard I tried I couldn't let her go" said Korra sniveling.

"I am sorry… I thought it was the fire bender boy…" said Zaheer.

"No it wasn't him… she wasn't a bender at all, you might have even seen her, Remember the girl with dark hair, fair skin, green eyes and heiress to the future industries…?" said Korra wiping her tears away.

"Yes I do, you're referring to Hiroshi's only daughter, Asami Sato" Zaheer said wanting Korra to stop sniveling.

"How do you know all that information…?" asked Korra.

"Before I came and attacked you, I did a long research about you and those who are around you" said Zaheer.

"You should go and take some rest Korra… Tomorrow we begin the training and you will need all your strength for that" said Zaheer.

"Training…? What type of training?" asked Korra.

"A training that will teach you how to get through obstacles you may face without your avatar state or any bending, a training that handed down to me by my ancestors" said Zaheer.

"Alright then, I will be looking forward to it after all I got nothing left to loose" said Korra walking back inside the house.

"You may have nothing left to loose but you have to avenge the one who did wrong to you…" said Zaheer.

Korra already slipped in to her sleeping bag.

"I don't know about that Zaheer, Let them win… They got what they wanted, they destroyed the Avatar" she said closing her eyes trying to catch some sleep.

Next Day….

The very next day Zaheer led Korra little further in to the forest where there was a small waterfall and a river. A secluded place surrounded by trees. Korra was impressed at the location he has chosen.

"So I assume that this is where the training begins….?" asked Korra.

Zaheer quietly stood before her in a very attentive posture with his eyes closed.

"What I am about to teach you is something that has been handed down to me by my ancestors. Please learn it, take it serious and use it wisely" said Zaheer opening his eyes.

"I will…" said Korra standing before him.

"You need not call me Master and I don't expect anything in return for this but I want you to take it seriously" said Zaheer. Korra nods.

Korra began training under strict guidance of her sworn enemy Zaheer. He has decided to teach her the art of hand to hand combat, a kind of deadly marshal art called "Fist of the blood dragon" which is handed down to him by his ancestors. It requires no bending, and once trained under its strict discipline, the body itself will transform in to a perfect lethal weapon even at the absence of bending. It involves breathing meditation, Flexibility, rigorous physical training and discipline with concentration. First few days were hard for Korra because her impulsive nature but with guidance of Zaheer she began to implement herself in to the training perfectly. He trained her from morning till evening and Korra has realized what Zaheer is teaching her is not something to be taken lightly.

Republic City  
Mako's Home

Mako answered his door just right after the bell rang and he saw Asami standing in front of his door with an annoyed look on her face. She's wearing her vintage brown riding jacket over a dark reddish top and black jean with riding boots. Mako is just in his shorts and no top.

"OH! Hi Asami…" he said with a grin on his face. Asami kept staring at him for a moment.

"Just tell me this Mako… Are you in or are you out…?" she asked angrily.

"Well er… Just come on in and take seat, then we can talk" said Mako scratching his head.

"I don't have time to sit back and chat with you Mako… Just tell me why you didn't answer my calls. I just want to know one thing; are you in on this with me or not…? Just say the word. I won't trouble you no more. It's your choice. I can do it with or without you. It's just that we were supposed to leave three days back" said Asami.

"I am sorry alright, I just didn't know what to say, my post is been transferred to act as Prince Wu's personal security guard, you know the earth kingdoms heir to the throne and…" Mako tried to explain.

"All I wanna know is if you are in or out…? You don't have to force yourself to do anything" said Asami.

"I am sorry Asami… I really wanted to but I can't… my duty calls for me…" said Mako.

"Very well then…" said Asami turning back and walking away.

"Asami… Just wait and listen to me…" said Mako wanting her to stop but she left without looking back, got on to her car and drew away. She drew the car fast through the traffic thinking in her thoughts.

"Great, Now Mako is being selfish and he backed out… I can't go and ask anyone else to help me with this because only I myself and Mako knows about what really happened to Korra. I just don't want to tell anymore people about this"

She felt frustrated to hear that Mako will not be joining on her search for Korra. In her mind she knows how resourceful he could be when it comes to things like this. She felt angry at Mako because he did not inform her that he won't be coming, because of him everything got delayed by days. Asami decided that she will take a train to fire nation as if she's going on a vacation. She wanted to keep a low profile on everything.

Four days later…  
Republic City Central Train Station  
Intercontinental Departure Lounge

Asami checked in at the departure lounge with her tickets for a long train ride. It will take three days for her to reach the destination via train. She walked on to the platform along with a suitcase trolley wearing dark blue jeans, a comfortable cotton shirt and a dark brown jacket along with a red scarf loosely tied around her neck to keep away the cold wind. She looked at her wrist watch anxiously waiting for the train to arrive at the platform.

In few minutes the massive train designed to run for long distances has arrived at the platform and stop for the passengers to get in. All the conductors of the train along with porters to load the luggage rushed in to the platform.

"Your ticket please ma'am…?" asked a man walking up to her. She handed over the ticket.

"Very well, First class cabin… Please follow him… Have a pleasant journey Ma'am" he said handing her luggage over to a porter. She followed him and when she's about to enter the train.

"Going somewhere alone…?" a familiar voice said from behind. Asami turned to see who it is and she saw Mako standing behind her with a small suit case. She felt so happy to see him.

"MAKO!" she said hugging him as he hugged her back with a blushed face.

"I thought you'd never come…" she said leaning back from him. Mako smiled.

"Ma'am, the train will be departing in exactly three more minutes" said the porter wanting her to follow him.

"Oh! I am sorry, let's go then…" she said following him in to the train and Mako followed her. The porter led them to the private cabin Asami booked previously.

"Private Cabin No 03. Have a pleasant journey with us ma'am" said the porter opening the cabin door for them to enter then he placed the luggage inside. Asami sits back on the comfortable plush rest seat near the observation glass. Mako took the seat facing her in front. The porter left the cabin after Asami tipped him.

"Whoa, convertible plush rest seats, first class private cabin with observation glass. You sure know how to do things in style Asami" said Mako stretching himself on the comfortable seat.

"Tell me, what changed your mind Mako…?" asked Asami in a curious tone.

"How could I let you go all alone, so I thought, to hell with the work…" Mako lied.

"The truth… MAKO!" said Asami raising her left eyebrow.

"Alright, you win again. Yes I got the job and Price Wu is a fun loving nice guy. So I explained him my situation and he told me to go… he just gave me a fully paid vacation on the first day of work" said Mako with a happy tone.

"YOU TOLD HIM WHAT…?" asked Asami with a sharp inhale.

"Relax girl, I haven't told him the real story, I just told him that I was planning to go on a vacation with my girlfriend by the time they announced my transfer to work as his bodyguard. Since he is such a nice guy and he really felt bad about it, he gave me a vacation straightaway and said "Go ahead… take her on the unofficial honeymoon"" said Mako. Asami exhale feeling relaxed that Mako didn't do anything stupid by telling the whole thing to someone else.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack…" said Asami.

"You take me for a fool Asami…? I am not Bolin you know" said Mako in a little angered tone. Asami smirks.

"No I didn't, just little worried over the way you said it and please Bolin is not a fool Mako, don't say such things about him, he's your own brother after all. Talking about Bolin, how is he doing by the way? Haven't seen him in ages" said Asami.

"Argh, he's just too busy doing all those stupid movers with Varrick. Actually he is doing pretty good being rich and famous" said Mako.

"It's good to hear that he's doing well. Anyways I am glad you came Mako. Thank you for coming" said Asami.

"Finding Korra is also partly my responsibility as well because I am a member of team avatar. Remember? I can't just sit around while you go on looking for her all alone. I loved her, and she's my friend and if I were in her shoes, she'd do lot more than this to help me out" said Mako.

"I am glad you have seen through all the dark clouds Mako" said Asami while pressing the button on her arm rest and the seats back rest slowly declined making it like a bed.

"I am gonna take a nap" said Asami.

"Go ahead and rest Asami" said Mako grabbing a book to read.

Meanwhile….

At first everything about the training was hard for Korra but after few days she got the hang of it. She is meditating near the river sitting on lotus position and having her eyes closed. Zaheer asked her to meditate and relax her mind from all tensions because she needs a calm mind to move further. That was her assignment today and Zaheer left for the village market to get the essentials by selling some skins of the animals he had hunted for past few days. Korra felt happy as she opened her eyes. She thought of having a fresh water bath in the river will be great. Korra quickly got off the ground and walked towards the stream. She touched the crystal clear clean water from the stream and giggled.

In a moment she walked in to the water leaving all her clothes on the ground. She felt the cold clean water embracing her body as she immerses herself in it. She went all the way until water comes up to her neck covering the rest of her body. Korra loosened her fairly long hair dipping her head down in the water feeling it cleansing her. She rubbed her face and eyes and giggled in to the air feeling happy and carefree after a long time.

Meanwhile Zaheer has already arrived back home with some dry food, fruits and few other essentials. He dropped them back at home and thought of going to check on Korra to see how she's doing with the training. Zaheer walked slowly through the trees towards their training ground. As he approached closer he heard a distant giggling and splashing. He slowly walked through the trees and peeked through the bushes to see what's going on. Zaheer sees Korra in the water, she is immersed in it up to the neck and he instantly saw all of her clothes are on the ground. He quickly decides to head back home quietly because he felt awkward even to accidentally see her like that. He thought he'd leave her to enjoy what she's doing. As he turned Korra looked the other way turning back and slowly began to emerge out of the water revealing her back almost up to the lower waist. Her wet long hair is wreathed all around her body.

Zaheer felt as if his pulse began to rise tempting him to wait and keep staring at her until she reveals all of herself. Even though he is a man with so much self-control he couldn't resist her youthful dark beauty, mocha skin and long dark hair soaked with water. He felt a shiver going down on himself as his eyes observe the water dripping all the way down on her youthful mocha skin. He couldn't understand what is happening to him. He felt a strong voyeuristic urge to watch her coming out of the water all dripping wet and naked.

Zaheer wanted to fight the feeling, he felt a struggle within him and he closed his eyes.

"What am I doing…? If I ever had a daughter, she'd probably be her age now. If I kept looking at her, I will never be able to forgive myself for this sin. It is another earthly desire to tether me in to this world. NO! I will not give in to her alluring beauty…" Zaheer thought to himself strongly with his eyes closed and then he turned away slowly walking out of the bush and heading back home.

Korra's smile fades as she felt a strange presence. She quickly walked out of the water and grabbed her clothes then put them on. She walked back home rolling her wet hair gently squeezing the water out. As she approached the house she saw that Zaheer already arrived from the village. He walked out of the house.

"Did you manage to get in to deep meditation?" Zaheer asked and Korra smiled at him.

"I assume you were strayed in to the comforts of water stream…." Zaheer added.

"It's been a while since I bathed in a river… it was lovely. Yes I am sorry, I couldn't concentrate on it" said Korra looking down. Zaheer smirked.

"I managed to get a good price for those skins, so I bought some clothes for you. I hope you like them" said Zaheer giving Korra a parcel. She took it from him with a smile.

"I have never ever done shopping for a girl, so don't get your hopes too high" said Zaheer as Korra opened it up. She found two comfortable cotton collar-less ladies t shirts in two colors. One is purple and the other one is dark maroon and two pair of pants, one is a dark blue fit jeans and the other is a light blue pajama.

"They are lovely…. Thank you, I think you are pretty good at shopping" said Korra with a smile. Zaheer looked away raising his eyebrows.

"All I ever did in my life was to follow the hard rigid rules of red lotus… I guess it's a good change for me to go shopping for you" He said walking back in to the house. Korra followed him inside and saw that he already prepared a pot of green tea for them. She grabbed a cup of it and slowly starts sipping on it. Zaheer poured a cup for himself as well.

"I spoke with few villagers while I was at the market. It seems like most of them are nice people and they are less aware of the modern day world" said Zaheer.

"I think everybody who lives outside walls of major cities are like that" said Korra.

"Lack of knowledge can serves as an advantage for us" said Zaheer. Korra sighs.

"I don't know Zaheer, sometimes I feel like why am I doing this…? I mean yeah of course If I ever get caught they'll put me back in some kind of dungeon and all that but why….?" said Korra finishing her cup of tea.

"As I said earlier, you are doing this for yourself Korra! You are born to this world for a purpose. So seek that purpose, it doesn't matter how things turn out to be, face them and fight it" said Zaheer.

"Do you think I will ever be able to reconnect myself with the avatar state and have my bending back?" asked Korra.

"You are born as avatar, it is there in you, all you have to do is find a way to reconnect with it" said Zaheer.

"Someone is coming this way…" said Korra looking outside the window. She sees a man running towards their house and he looks like a villager.

"I think your new friends are coming to see you" said Korra and chuckled. Zaheer walked out of the house to meet the man and Korra followed. He came in running and stopped at Zaheer trying to catch his breath.

"Please! Please help me…!" he said panting.

"What happened….?" Korra asked.

"Bandits…. Those bandits… They took my daughter…. She's all I ever had. Please save her for me" He said crying and begging them.

"Tell me exactly what happened?" asked Korra.

"I am a trader from the fire nation, once in every three months I come to this village with my daughter to sell my cabbage Harvest, I was on my way to the village with my truck and bandits attacked and they took my daughter with them. Please save her for me…. I don't want anything else, just please bring my daughter back" cried the man begging them.

"I am sorry, we cannot….." said Zaheer and Korra broke in.

"Alright, we'll save her for you, just tell us which direction they went….?" asked Korra.

"They can't be far, they just went that way. If you hurry, you can catch them. Here take the key to my truck; it's parking right where this road starts" said Man handing the key to Korra.

"Let's go Zaheer, come on" said Korra pulling Zaheer to follow her. Korra ran towards where the truck is parking.

"Korra, what kind of madness is this….? We don't know who he is, we don't even know whether if he is telling the truth or trying to lure us in to a trap" said Zaheer running along with her.

"He was telling the truth Zaheer, I think you know it better than me" said Korra.

"We can't risk ourselves by taking part in these kind of peril, Please remember that both of us are fugitives" said Zaheer.

They reached the truck; Korra quickly took the driving seat and fired the engine.

"Do you know how to drive a truck?" asked Zaheer.

"Well it can't be that different from driving a car right?" asked Korra with a smile.

Korra accelerated the truck and got it moving. They drew on the gravel road which falls around through the forest area. After few minutes of driving they saw a small truck parking beside the road and two men were outside taking a piss. Korra jammed the breaks and stopped the truck. They got off the truck quickly and walked towards those two men. One of them gave an evil look and the other one whistled.

"Well look here man, it seems like our lucky day…" said one of the men facing Korra and pulled up his zipper.

"Where's that cabbage traders girl…?" asked Zaheer. The two men giggled sarcastically.

"Oh! That little cunt we picked up on the way….? Well I think my friends took her behind those trees for some personal examination. Don't worry, they won't take too long, five of them are really fast and they do it all at once. By the way we would like to take a closer look of this exotic beauty…" said the other man pulling out a machete licking his lips.

"Release the girl at once and you shall not be harmed" said Korra. Two men laughed loud as they can. As they laughed four more men armed with clubs and chains got off from the truck and walked towards them.

"You….? Harm us…? Pffft just look around bitch, I hope you can count…" He said as the other one whistled loudly signaling the others to come along.

Five other men walked out from the bushes pushing a girl along with them as well. Her clothes are all torn and she's all roughed up.

"What the bloody hell….? Can't a man have a little fun without being nagged….?" another one shouts walking towards them.

"Look what I found, Delicious isn't it….?" said the man who was talking with Korra pointing her to the others. They all whistled looking at her.

"Chocolate mocha dessert tonight…" the one who whistles stick his tongue out at Korra.

"Alright, You had your little fun now…. I see she's still unharmed so hand her over to me and we all can go home peacefully" said Korra. One quickly pulled a knife on her and rushed towards her.

"I am gonna carve you out real good today…" He shouted and when he's about to reach Korra, Zaheer grabbed his arm with a blink of an eye and snapped his neck twisting it like butter. He dropped the man dead with a bleeding mouth.

"WHAT! YOU KILLED HIM…. KILL THEM, KILL THEM, KILL THE BITCH" they all shouted running towards Korra and Zaheer in full force. Zaheer and Korra moved through them swiftly taking down one by one avoiding all their attacks. Korra managed to take down two who came at her and Zaheer killed rest of them, snapping their necks and crushing skulls with his bare hands. In few minutes Korra and Zaheer standing on the ground in their defensive stance and all the bandits are dead on the ground. The girl is shivering in fear trying to cover herself with her torn clothes.

"It's alright…. calm down now… we're friends, we'll take you to your father" said Korra walking towards her and she ran and hugged Korra.

"Thank you…. Thank you so much" she cried. Korra held her back. Suddenly a gun is being fired out of nowhere. She turned quickly and she saw Zaheer staring at one of the bandits. Korra couldn't instantly grasp what just happened but she saw Zaheer stomping on one of the bandits head crushing it to bits. Zaheer started to walk towards her with blood splattered all over his clothes and face.

"Is she alright…?" asked Zaheer.

"Yeah, let's get over with those bodies quickly and be gone" said Korra looking at Zaheer keenly to see if something went wrong with him but she didn't notice anything.

"You just wait over here, we'll be back in no time" said Korra to the girl and she nods.

Korra and Zaheer got together and loaded all the bodies to the truck that bandits came.

"Alright, I am gonna drive this truck little further in to the jungle and set it on fire. You follow me with the other truck so we can both go back together" said Zaheer. Korra nods.

They drew both the trucks further deep in to dense forest on the gravel road. They drew for almost an hour and they came to pass a very high cliff which falls even further in to the heart of dense forest. Korra saw Zaheer stopped at the edge of the cliff. He quickly walked over to the Korra's truck.

"I got a better idea, I am gonna set the fuel tank on fire and drop this down from the cliff" said Zaheer.

"Do as you wish…. You're the master of the game now" said Korra with a smile.

"Should I take that as a compliment…?" asked Zaheer running back to the other truck. In few minutes he set the fuel tank on fire and pushed the whole truck with dead bodies down the cliff. They watched it fall all the way down and burst in to flames.

Zaheer looked at Korra.

"You have learned the first of the blood dragon well Korra, I saw how swiftly you moved among then…." said Zaheer feeling proud of his only student he ever trained in his life. Korra smiled at him and led the way back to the truck. They drew all the way back with the girl after cleaning up the whole incident. They stopped the trader's truck where it was and walked back. As he saw they are returning with his daughter he jumped in joy running towards them. He hugged his daughter as she hugged her father back.

"I just don't know how to thank you for this… How did you free her from all those men…?" the man asked.

"Let's just not worry about it, important thing is we got your daughter back" said Korra.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves, I am Gon and this is my daughter Vela, she's the only family I got, if I've lost her I don't know what I will do" said Gon wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"I do not know how to repay you for this… all I have is a truck full of cabbages, Keep this as a token of my gratitude, this is a family heirloom which is handed down for generations in my family, Please take it" said Gon taking off the gem studded locket out of his sash and gave it to Korra.

"We don't want anything from you Gon, Please keep it and hand it down to your daughter someday. We did what is right" said Korra refusing it.

"Well then I cannot force you to do anything can i…?" said Gon taking it back.

"You can do us a favor though…" Zaheer said breaking in to the conversation.

"What may that be…? Name it, anything you want….!" Gon said eagerly.

"Whatever that happened here, Just keep it to yourself" said Zaheer softly.

"I will not utter a single word about it to anyone and I swear I will take it to the grave with me, no one will know about it. You have my word" said Gon.

"Very well then, that's all we need from you" said Zaheer.

In few minutes Gon and his daughter left with their truck. They wanted to reach the village before dark. Zaheer looked back at Korra and smiled.

"Now I know why you're the avatar, you have it in your blood to help people who are in need" said Zaheer walking back to the house. Korra followed him but she noticed that Zaheer is walking little unsteady. Just before they stepped in to the front porch he sat on the porch with a painful expression on his face.

"Zaheer…? Are you alright?" Korra asked in a curious tone. He took off his stained shirt clenching his teeth in pain. Korra started to panic as she saw Zaheer is been shot on the left of his gut.

"FOR HEAVENS SAKE, ZAHEER, why… w… why didn't you tell me before….? You're being shot" said Korra stammering.

"Calm down now… if I have told you, you will try to take me to a doctor with that cabbage merchant and I don't want that to happen" said Zaheer in pain. Korra kneeled near him to check on the bullet wound.

"How can you be so careless….! You could see all of my past but you couldn't see a man aiming a gun at you…! Now you're hurt…" Korra yelled at Zaheer.

"Just help me up to go inside, we need to take the bullet out first" Zaheer said in pain. Korra did as he instructed, she helped him and walked inside the house and lay him down on the ground.

"Alright, now you do as I say, get that small knife, sanitize it by holding it to the fire" said Zaheer. Korra is already panicked not knowing what to do. She got the knife sanitized and bought it quickly over to him.

"Now, stick it on to the wound, open it up and ease the bullet out" Zaheer said in pain.

"I can't do this Zaheer… You are asking me to cut you open alive…?" said Korra with a knife in her hands.

"Just do it, I can't do it on my own" said Zaheer clenching his teeth forcing Korra to do as he says. She took a deep breath and dig in to his wound with a hot knife. Zaheer groaned in pain as she moved the knife in him taking the pieces of the bullet out of the wound. Zaheer nearly passed out in pain as she finished with it. Her hands are soaked in his blood and she's sweating like crazy.

"Done…" said Korra breathing heavily.

"Good girl…" said Zaheer groaning in pain.

"You're bleeding…" said Korra putting the towel on his wound.

"Now go get one of those burning wood logs from the hearth" said Zaheer. Korra quickly ran back to get it. In a moment she came back with a glowing hot tipped log.

"Shove the glowing hot tip in to the wound and hold it there…." said Zaheer. Korra didn't think twice, she closed her eyes and showed the burning hot tip in to the Zaheer's gunshot wound and he held on to the pain clenching his teeth and groaning. Korra could smell the burning blood and flesh already and she pulled it back breathing heavily.

"That's it, it's over" said Zaheer breathing heavily on the ground in pain. She threw the log back in the hearth and sits on the ground near him and lay back as she couldn't stomach what she just did right now.

"I hate you for taking me through all this shit…" said Korra in a little angered tone. Zaheer chuckled and then laughed.

"How in the hell are you laughing after being cut opened and burned?" said Korra turning her head at him.

"Laughter… is a powerful painkiller" said Zaheer.

"I just want to ask you something…. I know what you can do, I've seen it and I even fought with you once, but why haven't you used those powers against those men, I know you can fly as well. You broke me out of Frozen North. I took away your air bending but you have something else, the dark energy" asked Korra keenly.

"I…" Zaheer paused at the face of Korra's question.

"The truth Zaheer…." said Korra wanting him to speak up.

"I… I can't use it anymore. I was enlightened after I've lost P' Li… I had nothing in this world that could hold me and…" Zaheer paused and coughed.

"And...?" Korra pushed him further wanting to hear it. Zaheer kept quiet not wanting to continue further.

"Zaheer…?" Korra nagged him wanting to explain it to her yet Zaheer kept silent.

"I can't do that because… Because of you Korra…" said Zaheer softly.

"What do you mean…?" asked Korra raising her head looking at him.

"I do not know how to explain this to you. After I met you I think I have become emotionally attached to you, I feel protective over you. More I spent time with you, more I get close to you… I just can't help it, I am sorry, until I break away from this attachment I have towards you, I will never be able to reach that state anymore…" said Zaheer. Korra smirked.

"You're weird… one time you wanted to kill me and then you rescued me from certain death and now you say you have something towards me…" said Korra chuckled playfully. Zaheer didn't reply he just lay there quietly.

"Zaheer….?" Korra asked lifting her head up looking at him. She saw that his eyes are closed.

"Zaheer….? Talk to me…" She said quickly sitting up and gently slapping on his cheeks, trying to wake him up. She panicked again because he didn't wake up.

"Zaheer…?" she kept calling his name and he is completely out.

"You're not leaving me like this alright…" Korra said hysterically. She grabbed his hand and checked his pulse and figured out that he is not dead but passed out because of pain.

Korra took a small pillow and kept it under his head, and covered him with a quilt.

"I just don't get it either Zaheer… Why would you be having any kind of feeling towards me…? I am sorry I've made you completely powerless" said Korra looking at Zaheer as he lay unconscious on the ground.

Five Days Later….  
Fire Nation Capitol…  
Hotel Excelsior

Asami and Mako has arrived at the fire nation capitol and they looked around for any clues they can find which could lead to Korra. So far all their efforts have failed. Asami has figured out that finding Korra will not be that easy because she's with Zaheer and he is a master of disguise.

Asami heard the door bell and she answered the door. Mako was standing outside and she let him in quietly.

"Any news….?" She asked.

"This is a wild goose chase… I searched everywhere and I couldn't find a single clue" said Mako feeling desperate. Asami sighed.

"I know that finding Korra won't be easy….. But I will not give up on it" said Asami.

"We should go back to republic city and give it some more time. Just the two of us is not enough to deal with a man like Zaheer. He nearly took down Korra once on his own and she was the avatar at that time" said Mako. Asami rubbed her forehead thinking for a moment.

"You are right on that Mako…" she said softly with a sigh.

Asami and Mako returned to republic city after few days of searching in Fire Nation capitol for any clues. They have failed to uncover anything that relates to Zaheer or his whereabouts.

Two years have come to pass and Asami has never given up on her search for Korra. She has taken a long hiatus from everything she had in her life and used her full force on search for the one she love. She knew that she has to do this alone to protect the secrecy of Korra being alive. She went all over the world looking for a clue which could lead her to Korra, but all her efforts went in vein. There was never a night for Asami that she has not though of Korra. She yearned for her because deep in her heart she knows that she's somewhere out there waiting to be found.

As for Korra she has aided Zaheer to fully recover from his injury. Luckily he has recovered without any serious infections. After he recovered he wanted Korra to continue her training with his guidance.

Zaheer thought her the "fist of blood dragon" as well as his own methods of meditation which ultimately led her to harness the power of dark energy. He trained her and thought her everything he knew which transformed her in to an invincible killing machine who could survive out there all on her own. Through meditation and Extensive training over the course of two years, Korra has managed to heal her soul up to the point where she could reconnect with her inner self. By doing so she regained the power of extreme blood bending. As she progressed even further, Korra figured out the power of combining extreme blood bending with dark energy and to be able to summon it at will.

Even though she managed to summon the power of extreme blood bending at will by harnessing the power of dark energy and combining them together; she still couldn't reconnect with the avatar state nor get her bending back yet.

Summer came and gone leading its way to harsh winters and rainy seasons. Two years have come to pass slowly. While Korra was busy finding herself back again with the help of Zaheer the world kept on moving on in its own direction.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest readers…!
> 
> It's been a while since I've last published and I am sorry for taking so long to publish another chapter. Life and work kept me busy but I kept on working on this whenever I can. Finally one episode is finished and I'd love to publish it right away. I am just little worried over the errors it may have and cloud your enjoyment because I couldn't thoroughly check it for errors yet.
> 
> I want to thank you all for bearing with me during all the short-comings and yet kept on encouraging me to write further. As I always says… without you I wouldn't have come this far.
> 
> I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

Two years have passed since Zaheer broke out of frozen north with Korra….

The cold morning breeze blows gently through the leaves making a soothing sound as if nature is whispering in her ears. She sits by the calm flowing river in lotus position deep in her state of Samadhi. Gentle wind caresses her with its refreshing touch as she inhales and exhales in a slow rhythmic manner. Further she stays in the state of Samadhi, deeper she felt herself in the bliss of relief as if everything slowly fades away and there is only beautiful warm light wreathed around her.

Zaheer watches her from the distance as she meditates peacefully. He sees a mocha skinned girl with fairly long hair French braided to a single stem. She wears a cotton collarless shirt and pajamas. The avatar Korra sits few yards away from the river bank deep in her meditation. He felt a profound happiness within him to see his student who has mastered everything he thought her. He slowly walked towards her without causing any disturbances and sits in lotus position in front of her.

Korra felt the presence of her master and she slowly let go of her state of Samadhi then opened her eyes exhaling deeply yet in a calm manner.

"It brings me to an utmost joy to see you have completed the entire training Korra" Zaheer said in a soft tone. Korra smiled at him as he complimented sincerely on her achievement.

"As of completing the training in the art of "Fist of the blood dragon", It is a requirement to bear the marking of the art, you may now receive the marking of the blood dragon…., Speak to me when you are ready Korra" said Zaheer while having his eyes closed.

"It is an honor to be trained under your guidance; I'm ready to receive the marking now…" said Korra and bowed at her master as he watched over her proudly.

They both stood up facing each other and stared at each other for moment quietly. Zaheer had a small leather pouch with him. He opened it and took out a pot of strange looking ink. Then he took out a stack of sharp long needles and a one long pointed bamboo shard. He held the equipment right in front of her face. Korra nods approving him to begin the process and she turned around facing away from him. Then she slowly undid the buttons of her shirt and slipped it out of her arms leaving her with the bra. Korra paused for a moment and took her hair to the front.

"In the history of red lotus, you are the first woman to receive the honorary marking of the "Blood Dragon"" Zaheer said slowly. She unclipped her bra and slipped the straps revealing her back freeing from all obstructions and held the shirt against her chest. Korra took a deep breath and sits on the ground in lotus position quietly letting Zaheer begin the marking. He stepped close to her and kneels behind her. Korra leans a little forward revealing all of her back to him to begin the marking process.

"I begin the process when you are ready..." said Zaheer.

She nods signaling him to begin the marking process. He dipped the bamboo shard and needles in the ink then he started to tattoo the mark on Korra's back.

As the first sharp needle went through her skin, she felt a tremendous pain yet she held on to it having her eyes closed. Korra felt like someone is slowly carving a design out of her back with sharp knives. She felt like she's going to pass out in pain.

Marking process went on for several hours…, Zaheer knew how much it hurts to receive the marking. It hurts far more than getting an ordinary tattoo, but he kept on going until he finished the whole process on her back. After few hours he completed a large tattoo on her back with a similar design to the original red lotus emblem along with a large furious dragon encircled around it. After completing it, he took a small bottle of wax and poured it in to his palms.

"It is complete, now I will apply this wax to speed up the healing and prevent infections" said Zaheer. Korra nods.

He applied the wax with his palms on her back and she felt like someone pouring salt in to an open wound. She gnashed her teeth together and tried to tolerate the pain as much as she can. He finished it and wiped his hands clean with a cloth and kept the blood soaked equipment at a side. She sits up straight and slipped the shirt back on with great difficulty and put on the buttons then stood up on her feet. Zaheer stood up along with her and she turned around to face him.

"You are the first person I've seen who did not pass out during the marking of "Blood dragon". You held on and tolerated the pain well Korra…. I am honored to call you my student…." Said Zaheer and bowed to her and she bowed to him as well.

"Honor is all mine…. Zaheer" said Korra.

She has received the honorary marking of the "Blood Dragon" as of completing the training in a ceremonial manner.

Two days have passed…

The chill wind kept hooting in through the window. The night is dark as it could be with no moon shining in the sky. Korra sits by the front porch looking at the stars above. She gently massaged her scalp and combed her long loose hair with fingers. Korra wanted to unwind and relax tonight, she felt lighter like a feather as she smelled her own hair and then she smirked as it smelled like sandalwood. She heard few footsteps approaching from behind.

"Would you braid my hair in the morning….?" She asked in a carefree tone.

"I will… if you want me to…" said Zaheer sitting beside her on the front porch staring at the nightly sky. Korra exhales sharply.

"Do you think I'll ever be able to get my bending back and reconnect with the avatar state?" Korra asked with so much hope in her tone. Zaheer looked at her because it has been sometime since she asked him that question.

"It is within you Korra, it is you who has to find a way to reconnect with it. You have learned what I thought you well, through meditation, you have gained control over the blood bending and now you can summon it at will. I have seen many blood benders in my life but I have not seen anything like what you possess. I firmly believe that through meditation you will be able to regain what you have lost as well. Remember that you are the avatar and you have been the avatar for many lives. It is a part of your soul and there is no way that you could simply loose it," said Zaheer.

"Your words flatter me Zaheer. Thanks for believing me. I just don't want to be the worst avatar ever lived by losing everything I'm born with…." said Korra with a sigh. Zaheer kept thinking for a moment.

"What are you thinking so deeply…?" Korra asked.

"It has been more than two years since we came here and…" said Zaheer and paused.

"Two years…? How come I never thought of it…? Two years is a long time. What were you going to say?" asked Korra furrowing her eyes with curiosity.

"I think it is time that you should head out and see the world yourself. I may have already lived most of my life but for you…. You cannot live your entire life hiding in a place like this. You are still too young for that and there is so much power in you that you could put to good use," said Zaheer.

"Don't you think it is dangerous to go out there…? We are perfectly safe here and we never had any problems for the last two years. Do not forget that we are fugitives and there could be a price on our heads. Besides you're the one who said that we should seek a life of a hermit," said Korra.

"Two years back you were not ready for the world but I have trained you and with your skill you can face whatever the world throws at you. Therefore, I want you to venture out and see what life has in store for you. If you face trouble, do not be afraid to use what you possess. Have no mercy on those who oppose you and remember that you are the avatar," said Zaheer standing up.

"What about you…? Aren't you going to come along with me…?" asked Korra looking at Zaheer as he walked few steps away from her. He looked back and her big blue eyes sparkled as they stare at him.

"I may only be a burden to you Korra; I have already decided what I will do with the rest of my life…" said Zaheer.

"And what will that be…? If I may ask…?" asked Korra in a little angered tone.

"Once we're apart… I would like to travel further away from the society and continue my meditation. I wish to severe the bond I have towards you and seek to be enlightened," said Zaheer. Korra stood up with an angered gesture upon hearing his decision.

"I never thought of you as a burden Zaheer. You saved me and you trained me. You made me who I am right now. There is no way I am going to leave you behind and go out there all alone," said Korra. Zaheer stayed silent hearing what she has to say.

"You are better off without me Korra; you have a whole life ahead of you and there is so much you can do. I am sorry…. I think it is time…" said Zaheer and looked down.

"Your place in this world is not going to be in some jungle or a desert… You belong with me by my side as my teacher and my mentor. Just don't try to push me away for your selfish reasons," said Korra angrily and walked back to the house.

Zaheer walked inside the house after Korra went in and he saw her sitting on her sleeping bag facing backwards to the entrance. As he walked closer, he heard she is sniveling quietly. Zaheer laid his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…. Korra" he said softly as he could.

"It's alright Zaheer… Just go. You don't have to waste your whole life trying to help me. Just go on like everybody else," said Korra and snivels.

"Nothing lasts forever… Whether we like it or not we have to accept it, learn to let go of what tethers you…" said Zaheer.

Korra sniffs up wiping her tears away and falls on her sleeping bag wanting to sleep. Zaheer walked away from her letting her deal with her own anguish. He thought that it is time they walk on separate paths because she can take care of herself now. He has thought her everything he knew.

Next day early in the morning…

Korra woke up and rubbed her eyes. She saw that Zaheer is gone. He has taken his sleeping bag along with him. She quickly gets on her feet and ran outside. He is nowhere to be seen. She knew he was going to leave before she wakes up and she felt terrible. She tried to stop herself from being emotional but tears burst in to her eyes. She wiped her eyes and sniffed up.

"So this is goodbye then…? Thank you for everything Zaheer…! Being my enemy… you did things for me that even a friend wouldn't do" whispered Korra in a sad tone.

She walked back to the house gathered up all her belongings. Suddenly something came to her mind as she kept shoving things in to the backpack. She touched her head and she shook her hair to the front. Her long hair was beautifully French braided in to a single stem while she was sleeping. She couldn't figure out how he has done it without waking her up. Korra burst in to tears and cried, she couldn't hold it in her heart anymore. Even though Zaheer was her enemy she has formed a strong bond towards him for the past two years.

She prepared everything and walked out the house wearing a pair of jungle pants, an off blue collarless t-shirt and a dun green jacket with its hood down. She fastened her back pack and turned to have a one last glance at the house which sheltered them for the past two years. As she kept starring at it; the time she spent here with Zaheer flashes in her memory.

"Thank you for everything… Goodbye…" she whispered and walked away slowly.

Republic city  
City Centre Shopping Mall Rooftop

Asami kept on starring in to the cityscape resting her elbows on the balcony railing and leaning against it. She is holding the vanity mirror in her hands, the one that she gave to Korra three years back on that tragic day. She slowly opens it and stared in to her own eyes in the silvery mirror and a gust of cold wind embraced her.

"To the one that holds the key to my heart…. With love Asami" she reads it softly.

Mako steps out of the elevator in to the open roof top and looked around for Asami. He has two takeaway cups full of spicy ice tea in his hands. Then he saw her in usual outfit, black jeans, riding boots and a dark brown riding jacket. Mako slowly stepped towards her.

"Asami…" Mako said as he approached her. She turned her head to look at him and gave him a faint smile. He noticed the hollowness in her smile and hopelessness in her eyes.

"I just bought some spice tea…. I thought you might like it" he said offering one cup to her. She took it from him quietly and he shoved a drinking straw on it.

"What have you been doing for past couple of months….?" asked Mako and leaned against the railing sipping his tea. Asami kept quiet and there was silence between them for a moment.

"Travelling…." Asami said very briefly and sipped her tea.

"It has been more than three years already…" said Mako and paused as Asami intervened.

"So what's new in your life…? It's been months since we last met" said Asami wanting to change the topic of the conversation.

"Well…. I've been busy doing nothing, just going here and there with Prince Wu and being his personal body guard means doing absolutely nothing. Sauna's, foot rubs, fancy restaurants, exotic dances and lots of alcoholic drinks are just to name a few. Lana and I broke up as well" said Mako and sips his tea again.

"That was quick, I thought you two were going to be the thing…" said Asami.

"Actually it happened quite a few months back. It wasn't that quick, we were together for more than two years and she decided to move on because she has figured out that being with a cop is not her thing anymore…" said Mako with a deep sharp exhale. Asami smirked amusingly out of nowhere.

"Why are you laughing… what's so funny about that…?" asked Mako in a curious tone.

"Nothing… it's just that the way you said it…" said Asami.

"What about it…?" asked Mako.

"You told me as if she matured and suddenly came to realization that loving a cop is not her thing anymore…" said Asami covering her mouth with her hand.

"So what…? Am I a laughing matter to you now…? Is that what I am to you now…?" asked Mako in an angry tone.

"You asked me to come here and meet up with you just because you wanted to fight…?" asked Asami furrowing her eye brows. Mako leaned against the railing looking at the cityscape with an angered gesture. Asami stood up straight and walked away without talking to him.

"Where are you going…?" Mako asked because he knew that she was hurt for the way he acted.

"I don't have time for this Mako… we are not petty children anymore to waste time arguing and fighting" said Asami.

"I am sorry… alright? I just over reacted. Come back here" said Mako. Asami turned at him with a sigh and walked back to him. They were quiet again for a moment.

"I just wanted to see you… That's why I asked you come here…, Let me have a look at it" said Mako wanting the clamped vanity mirror which she was holding in her hand. Asami gave it to him and lean against her railing again. Mako opened it and kept looking at for a while reading it in his mind. Tears seeped in to Asami's eyes as she kept staring at the cityscape.

"I am sorry… I know that you have been through a lot. I shouldn't have yelled at you…"said Mako feeling regretful for his action.

"It's alright… I don't care anymore…" said Asami as she wiped her tears with a tissue.

"I am sorry about Korra…" said Mako returning the Vanity mirror.

"You don't have to be sorry… it's not your fault" said Asami slipping the vanity mirror back in her jacket pocket.

"I just don't know how to put this to words… I know you have been doing everything that you possibly can to look for her but…" Mako paused.

"But what…?" asked Asami turning towards him.

"It's just that… I don't think she will ever come back Asami… I'm sorry. There are some things in life that we just have to let go and move on. We have to do it whether we like it or not…" said Mako.

"I hate it when you say that Mako…" Asami uttered.

"Sometimes we just have to accept the reality, we can't just be optimistic all the time and lie to ourselves just because we want us to be happy" said Mako.

"I won't be able to rest until I find out what happened to her. I will not be at peace until I bathe in Zaheer's blood for what he did to her" said Asami gnashing her teeth with thoughts of vengeance running through her minds.

"Didn't you find anything that could lead us to Zaheer in earth kingdom? You were there for months" asked Mako.

"Not a single clue after the incident of Frozen North, It seems like he has vanished in to thin air…" said Asami with a sigh.

"Have you gone to the Mount Laghima? As far as I know, Mount Laghima is a very special place for Zaheer, he deeply respect Guru Laghima even though he lived more than 4000 years ago. Zaheer follow his teachings" said Mako rubbing his chin. Asami looked at him with her eyes wide open.

"Why didn't I think of this before….? You're brilliant Mako, That's the only noteworthy place I haven't visited so far…." said Asami standing straight in amusement. Mako grinned at Asami as she hugged him.

"Let's go to Mt. Laghima, Are you coming with me Mako….?" Asami asked.

"Sure, count me in… but" said Mako rolling his eyes.

"But what…? Is there anything that you are not telling me Mako…?" Asami asked.

"I've been thinking lately that… it is true that two of us has been searching for Zaheer for past two years or so but have you ever thought, what if two of us encountered him at one point and we had to face him in a fight…?" asked Mako wanting Asami to think a little further.

"What are you trying to say Mako…?" asked Asami.

"What I am going to say is… don't underestimate Zaheer. He is not your daily villain you may encounter at the corner of the street…" said Mako.

"Hmmm… what you say is true… two of us will not be able to take him down but what other choice do we have…? I don't want Korra to get in trouble again, the whole world thinks she's dead and I want to leave it that way so she will not be chased like a wild animal… So I am willing to take my chances" said Asami.

"It's alright Mako… you don't have to risk your neck for me or Korra, if you want yourself out of it… you can do that. I am not forcing you to come with me…" said Asami again and looked away.

"What makes you think that I'd send you all alone to face Zaheer…? Remember…? We're a team!" said Mako.

"I have this feeling in my gut that we have a high chance of encountering Zaheer at Mt. Laghima…" said Mako.

Mako laid his hand on Asami's shoulder and she smiled at him with a feeling of relief knowing that he will lend his full support.

Three days later…  
evening at Mt. Laghima

The wind blows echoing over the calm and quiet atmosphere of Mt. Laghima. It is a perfect place for deep meditation. Zaheer has reached the Mt. Laghima two days back to begin his deep meditation. Mt. Laghima has always been a special place for him because he holds a deep respect for guru Laghima and his teachings. He sits under the starry skies in lotus position and draws a deep breath to relax himself then he closed his eyes and entered the meditative state. Through meditation he wishes to severe all that tethers him and regain his power but the moment he closes his eyes thoughts about Korra kept stealing his concentration away.

Even though it has been many days since he departed from Korra, he could still hear her voice and playful laughter in his head. Memories of the time he has spent with Korra while training her kept playing in his memory.

He furrows his brow in frustration and opened his eyes. He felt slightly annoyed because this is his fifth attempt to severe the bond he has with Korra and it has failed.

"Korra…. You have become a stain in my mind. Why am I so obsessed with you….?" Zaheer asked himself in his mind.

"I do not understand the reason…." Zaheer said to himself and closed his eyes again. He slowly dives deep in to his meditative states again.

In his mind he starts seeing Korra again and he tried to push away the thoughts that kept flowing in. Zaheer tried to push the thoughts away hard as he could and suddenly the moment he has nearly seen her naked by the river has started to replay in his mind.

"Crystal clear water of that river splashing against her mocha skin…. Her wet dark hair dripping water wreathed around her body…. Her playful smile…."

Zaheer opened his eyes again breathing heavily. He rubbed his face and felt angry frustrated. He stood up on his feet straight and bow to the air.

"Forgive me…. Korra, I would never let my mind give in to such carnal temptation…" said Zaheer having a feel of guilt within him.

He sits back on his lotus position after few minutes and kept staring in to the distance from the peak of Mt. Laghima. Suddenly he starts to feel a presence of another person slowly closing in.

"ZAHEER….!" said a female voice from behind.

Air Temple Island  
Tenzin's Residence

He kept staring at the starry night sky through the telescope and then leaned back. He wrote down what he just observed. Pema walked over to the open roof top of the air temple with a cup of tea. She smiled at her husband as she saw him busy writing down what he saw through the telescope.

"I bought some jasmine tea for you…" she said in a soft tone without disturbing him. Tenzin lifts up his head and smiled at his wife.

"That is very kind of you Pema…" he said walking over to her.

"I've noticed that for past few months you have developed an interest in astronomy…." Pema said with a smile on her face as Tenzin took the cup of tea from her serving tray and he smirked for what she said.

"Forgive me for not filling you in with enough information Pema…." said Tenzin after taking sip of Jasmine tea.

"Oh! Don't worry, It's just that I was little curious over your newfound interest… that's all" said Pema.

"Well…. Reason why I was often observing the night sky for past few months was that there is this strange glowing object which keeps growing in size every time I look at it. So I thought I'll observe it and write a report on it. I actually wanted to deliver my observation report to the government authorities tomorrow" said Tenzin staring at Pema as she peeked through the telescope while he enjoyed the tea.

"I see the little star you just mentioned…" said Pema.

"It didn't look that big about a month back, it kept growing in size over night" said Tenzin.

"I think you have made a fascinating discovery Tenzin" asked Pema.

"I really don't know about that Pema, but we'll see tomorrow when I hand this report over to the authorities, probably someone at the national observatory has already noticed it" said Tenzin looking up at the starry sky.

"When did you discover it…?" asked Pema.

"Well… I err, i… I was actually, I mean i just thought of doing something other than training new air benders so…. i… err I thought why not I start a new hobby…? Maybe, err maybe I could learn something new as well, and then I thought I am going to learn about what's out there in the night sky, learn a little about astronomy. So while I was observing the night sky few months back, I came across this strange star that keeps growing in its size day by day" said Tenzin stammering with his words.

"Oh really… That is fascinating… by the way I almost forgot to tell you, Lin came here this morning while you were away" said Pema walking over to Tenzin as he finished the cup of tea and kept it back on the trey.

"Did she….?" said Tenzin briefly.

"She actually came to meet you… and I must say that she has changed quite a lot for past year or so, grown her hair longer, and it seems she pays more attention to way she looks than she use to…." said Pema rolling her eyes.

"Well…. I didn't notice it Pema…" said Tenzin feeling awkward to hear the change of Pema's tone.

"How could you my dear Tenzin….? You see her quite often…, it's difficult to notice changes when you see people quiet often" said Pema while picking up the empty tray.

"I bet she's in love with someone… She looks lot younger and prettier than she used to be… and since when did Lin start to wear those expensive Jasmine perfumes? Way she looks, way she talks, everything has changed completely" said Pema with an ignorant smile at Tenzin as he kept looking away.

"Did she tell you why she wanted to meet me…?" asked Tenzin.

Pema smiled at him and walked away towards the stairs which leads down without answering Tenzin. Then she stopped and turned at Tenzin again.

"She said two of you have spotted something strange in the night sky while at the national observatory few months back. She wanted to know whether if you have done any follow-ups on it because she never had time to do it by herself" said Pema sarcastically. Tenzin kept quiet feeling speechless within him.

"I assume that you have forgotten how you first spot that shining star up there… strange thing is, I never knew two of you are so interested in astronomy" said Pema walking down the stairs.

Tenzin rubbed his bald head feeling awkward because Pema caught him lying to her for the first time in their lives.

"Mom was right about me… I was never a good liar" he said to himself.

Mt. Laghima Peak

"ZAHEER!" said a female voice from behind and it echoes along with the wind.

Zaheer stands back on his feet and slowly turned at the direction of the voice and opened his eyes. He sees a young girl standing few yards away from him wearing a dark brown jacket, dark blue jeans and riding boots. She has a dark red scarf wrapped around her neck. She keeps frowning at him with her sharp eyes.

"Yes, that is me…." He replied to her in a calm tone.

Another young man came running behind her and stopped and light up his fists with fire. Zaheer realized that he is a fire bender.

"I was right about it…" said Mako furrowing his brow.

"I want to clarify something with you…." said Asami as her lightning glove starts to glow with sparks of electricity.

"What may that be….?" Zaheer asked.

"Where is Korra….? What have you done to her…? General Akbar told us the real story behind your escape from frozen north…." Asami said in an angry tone.

"I made a promise to Akbar… but the promises are meant to be broken. What made you think I would do as he wanted me to….?" Zaheer asked with an evil grin on his face.

"Tell me now! I want to know what really happened to her…!" Asami shouts as the wind echoes around them.

Even though he realized that they are Korra's friends, Zaheer didn't want to take any chances and let someone know the truth about Korra which could put her life in jeopardy again. So he thought of telling a false story.

"Well… she didn't give me much of a fight though; I just slit her throat just to put her out of the misery. I would have enjoyed if she really fought with me…. Oh well, so much for the mighty avatar…. The bringer of balance…" said Zaheer and laughed mirthlessly. Asami's eyes flooded with tears as Zaheer confirmed Korra's death.

"If you killed her then where did you put her body….?" Mako shouted in anger.

"Did I forget to mention that she tasted really good…? I butchered her and then I ate her heart and fed the rest of her to the polar bear dogs…, Thanks to Akbar I got to eat the heart of the avatar" said Zaheer with an evil grin. Asami kept shivering in anger as Zaheer kept laughing like an evil monster right in front of them.

"Is there anything else you would like to know….?" Zaheer asked.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE…. MONSTER!" shouts Asami in rage. Zaheer stood up straight facing both of them.

"I see that two of you have come to avenge your friend…" said Zaheer.

"I AM GONNA GUT YOU LIKE A FISH…" shouts Asami running towards Zaheer with her full blown rage.

"EEEEYAAAAAAA" Mako shouts running towards him as wells.

Asami attacked Zaheer straightaway without thinking twice. Zaheer dodged all of her attacks with ease and pushed her away from him on the ground. Mako jumped on to him with his fire bending attacks. Zaheer successfully dodged all of his high flying kicks and full blown fire attacks. Asami got back on her feet and ran back towards Zaheer trying to land an electric shockwave on him.

No matter how hard both of them tried to attack Zaheer, he dodged all of them without attempting to attack them at all and then he lands a kick on Mako which threw him on the ground. Zaheer grabbed Asami restraining her in his arms. He could have easily snapped her neck in this grapple but instead he thrust his fingers on to one of her pressure points in the spine which gave her a paralyzing pain all over her body. Asami screamed in pain.

"How does it feel….?" Zaheer said softly as if he is whispering in her ear. Asami slipped a knife out of her sleeve and stabbed it on his side and twisted it. He instantly released her from the grapple groaning in pain.

"How does it feel now….?" asked Asami as Zaheer kneels on the ground in pain bleeding all over. Mako came on crashing on to him with a powerful fire bender kick which threw Zaheer on to the air and land him on the ground. Mako and Asami paused on their attacks at Zaheer and took an offensive stance. He stood back on his feet and pulled the knife out of his side gnashing his teeth in pain.

"Looks like I have under estimated you…." said Zaheer.

Blood kept squirting out of his stab wound and he threw the knife on the ground. Mako and Asami charged towards him again with all they got. Zaheer blocked all their attacks swiftly and landed a severe blow to Mako's gut which made him paralyze in pain, then he threw him over the shoulder landing him on his back hard against the ground. Asami came from behind and Zaheer evaded the attack and as a counter attack he dislocated her right arm. She cried out in pain and he smashed her on the ground landing a kick against her back.

Zaheer stood still as Mako and Asami both lay on the ground squirming in pain. Asami looked at Mako and she saw that he is out, so she tried to get back up on her feet but she couldn't because of the paralyzing pain that kept coming from her collar bone.

She tried to crawl away from Zaheer all covered in dry dirt. Zaheer walked towards Mako who lays unconscious on the ground.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM… YOU MONSTER…" shouted Asami angrily and he turned to her.

"Looks like you want to die first…" said Zaheer and started to walk towards Asami. He grabbed the knife which was on the ground on his way and wiped it clean on his shirt. Asami struggled on the ground trying to get back on her feet. Zaheer walked towards her and with a blink of an eye he stabbed the knife right through Asami's left thigh and she screamed in pain.

"YOU BASTARD…" she shouted crying in pain. Zaheer giggled relentlessly and stood up on his feet pulling the knife from her thigh.

"You shouldn't play with knives, if you don't like to get yourself cut…" said Zaheer smiling down on her.

"YOU MONSTER… STAY AWAY FROM HER…" Mako shouted while he tried to get back on his feet again.

All of a sudden two metal whips flew out of nowhere and grappled Zaheer tightly. Then another two more came flying and wreathed around his neck, arms and whole body restraining him from all movements. Zaheer couldn't figure out where it came from. Asami quickly looked at the direction where it came from and she saw Lin and Suyin emerging from the shadows. Few other elite officers followed them as well. Zaheer tried to free himself from the tight metal grapple but he couldn't.

"It won't be easy to free yourself from that grapple without your bending Zaheer," said Lin.

Asami couldn't figure out how they came in here and she felt like she's about to pass out in pain. The officers who came along with Lin and Suyin quickly came over to Zaheer and restrained him further with metal bending grapple. Zaheer couldn't do anything so he closed his eyes surrendering to them.

"Take him to the armored truck… This time you are going to pay for all the crimes you committed Zaheer" said Lin ordering her men to take him away. Suyin ran over to Asami and Lin shouldered Mako.

"Are you alright dear…?" asked Suyin kneeling near her. Asami shook her head gnashing her teeth in pain. Mako and Lin walked over to her in a rush.

"Quickly… a stretcher… she's bleeding and needs attention" said Suyin and Lin ordered her men to bring the stretcher.

"I can't move…" said Asami in pain.

"Looks like he dislocated your arm and stabbed you on the thigh… don't try to move… we will take you on a stretcher" said Suyin wanting her to calm down. Asami felt like everything around her is blurring out.

"She's going to pass out…" said Mako with a worried tone. Suyin quickly held her head without letting her fall back on the hard ground.

Zaheer was taken as a prisoner and the officers loaded him to the armored truck. Lin ordered her officers to transport him to the ultrahigh security prison at republic city.

Republic City Central Hospital  
Next day…

Asami woke up and found herself on a hospital bed. She saw that Suyin was right next to her bed staring at her as she woke up. She smiled at Asami.

"Oh my head… I feel like my whole body is numb" said Asami sitting up on the bed.

"Numbness will soon come to pass; it is due to the medication that doctor injected to ease the pain before relocating your arm and treating your wound. You will feel sore all over after it wears out, but in a day or two you will fine" said Suyin with a smiley face.

Asami found out that her thigh is being bandaged.

"You are lucky that hunting knife didn't really fracture your bone" said Suyin as Asami rubbed her forehead trying to go through her memories.

"Where's Mako…? Is he alright?" asked Asami.

"He is doing alright, just few bruises but nothing too serious… he is at the visitors lounge with Lin" said Suyin.

"Don't try to push yourself too hard Asami… rest now, I will inform Lin and Mako that you're awake" Suyin added as Asami tried to sit up.

"Suyin… what happened to Zaheer…?" asked Asami.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore dear… Lin took him in to custody and now he's being taken to the Republic city high security prison for further questioning and will be put on trial. I think he will face the death sentence for all the murders he committed…" said Suyin.

Someone pressed the visitor bell. Suyin opened the door and Mako walked in with Lin. He quickly came over to Asami with a relieved expression on his face.

"I was just about to call for you…" said Suyin smiling at her sister.

"Did you inform my dad…?" Asami asked him.

"I think Lin gave him a call and he will be here in couple of hours" said Mako.

"Thanks to Mako and his timely thinking, if we didn't arrive there on time both of you would have been killed, it is foolish to go after someone like Zaheer that way" said Lin. Asami looked at Mako and he grinned at her.

"Just before you leave towards Mt. Laghima, Mako informed me that you are going to go after Zaheer along with him. He wanted me to be there just in case if he was found in Mt. Laghima, he knew that two of you may not be able to take him down" said Lin wanting to clarify things to Asami.

"I know that avenging your friend will bring peace to your soul… but think twice before you do something like that again dear…" said Suyen with her kind tone.

"I am sorry… You are right… it was foolish of me to go there straightaway and confront him like that; I could have gotten both of us killed. I can't thank you enough for being there for us" said Asami.

"Zaheer vanished from the existence two years ago; I wonder how Mako guessed that you'd find him at Mt. Laghima" said Lin looking at Mako.

"What can I say…, I was just lucky and my instincts were correct" said Mako.

The visitor bell rang and Suyen answered the door again. The doctor who is in charge of Asami walked in with a nurse and Mako, Lin and Suyen walked out of the room letting him do his job. After few minutes they were called back in to the room.

"I have checked everything and Ms. Sato is out of danger, the laceration caused by the knife wasn't lethal but it was deep. I prefer her to stay in the hospital for few days but Ms. Sato insist that she wants to go back home" said the Doctor looking at Mako and Lin.

"It's up to you to decide doctor… anyways her father is on the way as well" said Lin.

"Alright Ms. Sato you can go back home today but you must bed rest for few days because the wound needs to heal and I will prescribe you some medicine which will ease the pain" said the Doctor.

"Thank you doctor," said Asami as the doctor and nurse left the room.

"Alright then, I'll be on my way as well, I have few things to take care of before lunch time. Do you want to come along with me Suyen?" asked Lin and Suyen nods as a confirmation.

"What are you going to do Mako…?" asked Suyen.

"Drive me to the beach house…" said Asami breaking in and Suyen looked at her for the rude tone she used.

"I thought you are going to wait till your dad comes…" said Lin.

"No worries… I can drive her back to the beach house…" said Mako in a spontaneous tone.

"Alright then… do as you please… take care you two, don't ever do something like that again" said Suyen with a smile.

"And I must say that it was pretty daring to go against Zaheer like that…. I will inform the nurse on our way out to send you a wheel chair…" said Lin walking out of the room along with Suyen.

"Thank you Lin… Take care" said Asami waving at them. After they left, Asami leaned back on the bed and lays a deep breath. Mako pulled a chair to sit and lean against it. There was a long dead silence between them in the room until the hospital attendant bought the wheel chair and helped Asami on to it.

Half an hour later…

Mako was driving Asami back to her beach house and he is wondering why Asami kept quiet for all this time. He shifted to the top gear and accelerates little harder in the open road feeling slightly angry.

"What's wrong Asami…? If you got something to say… let's hear it…" said Mako in a little angered tone. Asami looked at him furrowing her brow.

"Why did you have to call Lin to come and aid us…?" asked Asami.

"If I didn't ask her to come, you and I probably be dead by now… I've been helping you with your search for Korra for the past two years and now I know how stubborn you are. Yes, I was the one who told you that we'd go looking for Zaheer in Mt. Laghima…" said Mako and paused.

"When we spotted Zaheer, I told you to stay quiet and we'll get back to him with a proper plan but instead of listening to me you just went towards him roaring as if you can take him down all alone. That is just plain suicide alright? I didn't had any choice so I walked with you right in to his presence. Just be thankful to me for asking Lin to come along, something told me that you'd do something stupid like that so that's why I informed Lin just before we went there" said Mako.

"My blood started to boil when I saw him… how could I just watch him be at so peace… he killed her and he…." said Asami bursting in to tears.

"I know… I am sorry, I understand how you feel Asami…" said Mako lowering his tone.

"Do you know how I felt when he said he killed her and ate her…?" said Asami sniveling.

"Zaheer is just plain crazy, it was stupid of Akbar to trust him and put her life in his hands, she had to die such a horrific death all because of his stupid thinking…" said Mako. Asami kept crying quietly and wiped her tears.

"Do you think Zaheer will receive the death sentence…?" asked Asami.

"Yes… Lin said authorities will not go easy on him for all the murders he committed" said Mako.

"I want you to take me there to see him die on his day of execution…" said Asami in a cold tone.

"Asami…" said Mako.

"I want to see it…. I want to see him getting killed…. I will enjoy every moment of Zaheer's death. The monster who took her away from me…." said Asami with a vengeful tone in her voice.

Republic City  
High Security Prison  
Situated in the far end of the Republic city

Lin walked in to the visitor's chamber with Tenzin. The officer in charge of the high security area came marching towards them and salute at Lin as she salute at him.

"Welcome to the Republic City High security prison Ma'am" he said.

"Take us to see Zaheer…" said Lin.

"Very well, please hand over the clearance card and follow me…" said the officer leading the way. Tenzin and Lin handed him the clearance cards. He took them towards an elevator that leads the way far below the ground level to a newly designed holding cell. It is a newly constructed part of the republic city prison to hold dangerous criminals like Zaheer.

After few minutes the elevator has reached the lowest floor and they stepped out of it. Lin and Tenzin followed the officer along a long empty corridor. As they walked the entire corridor lightened up automatically.

"Fantastic…" said Tenzin looking around.

"This is the newly built high security level of republic city prison, designed and constructed by none other than Sato industries. Mr. Hiroshi is the brain child of this cell" said the officer as he leads them through the corridor.

After few minutes of walking they stopped at a massive metal door which resembles a safe in bank.

"Here we are… this door will lead to his Cell…" said the officer by punching the secret code in to the numeric keypad on the wall. Suddenly a gust of steam came from the sides of the massive steel door and it slowly opened up. They stepped in to a fully steel room and there is another steel door at the far end of the room. They walked toward the second steel door.

"He's in there but don't worry… he can't do anything" said the officer with a smirk.

"We are not worried about him, so please don't worry yourself over us" said Lin in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright then…. When you're done just press the alarm button at the main door, I'll be waiting outside" said the officer leaving two of them.

The second door opens slowly revealing Zaheer all chained to the metal room with thick metal chains. Lin and Tenzin walked towards him and stopped, keeping a certain distance from him.

"Zaheer….!" said Lin.

He raises his head and opened his.

"What do you want….?" Zaheer asked.

"Tenzin wants to speak to you, He is the Korra's mentor and the leader of air nomads" said Lin.

"Go ahead Tenzin… he is all yours" said Lin and stepped back.

"Zaheer….! What did you do with the Avatar, tell me the truth. Speak the truth… you have murdered her in cold blood back in Frozen North but you left no evidence…" said Tenzin wanting to know what he has done to her body.

"I butchered her to pieces… and ate her heart. It was a blissful experience to devour the warm still beating heart of the avatar" said Zaheer in a cold tone.

"You what….?" Tenzin asked feeling sick to his stomach.

"I am telling what I have done…. And it is not a lie…. I have fulfilled my duty…." Zaheer said.

"Good heavens, why haven't you told me this before?" Tenzin asked in a frustrated tone looking at Lin.

"If I have told you, you will be left with many questions. That is why I bought you here to be heard from the culprit himself" said Lin.

"You will be facing the trial tomorrow, all your dark deeds will be assessed there…" said Lin. Zaheer laughed mirthlessly again.

"Why did you have to do that Zaheer….? What wrong has she ever done to you?" Tenzin asked breaking in to the conversation. Zaheer laughed out loud.

"It was my trophy for ending the cycle of Avatar. Open your eyes and look around now…..! Can you see it…? By destroying the avatar once and for all I have gifted the world with equality and balance which it yearned for the past ten thousand years" said Zaheer.

"Tenzin…! There is no point in talking with him further, he is insane. I just wanted you to hear it directly from him… because she was your disciple after all. I thought that it is best for you to speak to him directly so you know" said Lin and looked at Tenzin as he kept staring at Zaheer. He went speechless feeling devastated as Zaheer laughed out loud after telling how he killed Korra.

Deep within Zaheer, he felt a relief as he manage to convince everyone that he has killed Korra in the most inhuman manner and butchered her body.

An hour later…

Lin was driving her car and Tenzin was sitting on the next seat. He kept quiet and startled after what Zaheer said. Lin kept looking at him from time to time while she drives.

"Tenzin…. Snap out of it…" said Lin.

"It's just…" said Tenzin looking at Lin.

"I know what you mean… I mean killing her is a different thing to reach his goal but devouring her heart after butchering her is…." said Lin and paused with a nod.

Tenzin rubbed his forehead and raised his brow.

"It's just that… I don't know what to say…" he said.

"We can't really do anything about it…. Can we…? No matter how we worry or get freaked out, she is not going to come back and things will never be the same again" said Lin driving in to the traffic.

"In my whole life…. I never wanted anyone dead…. I never wished someone to die… I have always believed that living is always better than dying. But right now… I want him dead… I want to kill him with my bare hands, I shall never be at ease until I witness his death…" said Tenzin starring at the traffic in an angry tone. Lin looked at him feeling strange to hear such words coming out of Tenzin.

Lin kept looking at Tenzin from time to time as he kept quiet starring in to the traffic deep in his thoughts.

"Tenzin….?" Lin called his name again, wanting him to snap out of it. He still kept latched on to his thought.

"Tenzin…!" Lin said again.

"TENZIN…!" she shouted loudly and Tenzin snapped out of it and looked at her. She pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned to him.

"Why…?" asked Tenzin with his eyes wide open.

"You are asking me…? You are the one who been starring at the same direction and you couldn't hear me calling out your name" said Lin in a panicked tone.

"I am sorry Lin… I may have drifted far off in my thoughts…" said Tenzin rubbing his forehead. She reached out to his face and turned him towards herself. She starred in to his eyes for a moment.

"Love… Look at me…!" she said following his eye movements. Tenzin looked in to her eyes.

"I am sorry I made you hear it… I know that you are already going through a lot, but we must face these harsh times whether we like it or not… it's done, it's over, she's gone and it's not your fault" said Lin. Tenzin reached her hands which was holding his face.

"If only I was little more observant and careful… nothing like this would have happened. My father appointed me to be the leader of air nomads; wanting me to be his successor. No matter which community he or she is born the responsibility of Avatar has always been in the hands of air nomads for thousands of years…" said Tenzin and paused.

"… but look what I have done, I simply allowed the evil to completely destroy the avatar. My irresponsibility has put the world out of balance forever" Tenzin added with a deeply saddened tone.

"I know how you feel Tenzin…. I am sorry" said Lin slowly driving the car back in to the road. She knows that no matter what she says she cannot make him feel any better.

Meanwhile…

Korra has walked for so many days aimlessly and the road has led her through many towns and villages. She found it surprising that no one has managed to identify her as the avatar. She kept on walking in this road which falls through a dense forest for past three days and still there is no sign of civilization.

She looked up in to the cloudy sky and her stomach growled as she felt hungry because she didn't had a proper meal for past two days.

"I am so hungry and it's going to rain tonight…" Korra said with a sigh because she knows that she will get caught in it tonight.

She walked a little further and noticed an old two story house at the side of the gravel road. The small house has rock walls with a wooden roof and looks very well taken care of.

Korra walks up to the main door and knocked it few times but it did not open.

"WHOZ THERE" a voice said from the behind.

"I am KOR…. I mean…" she stammered knowing the mistake she could have just made by saying her real name.

The door opens suddenly revealing an old woman wearing spectacles and a dark maroon robe.

"I…. I err…. I am really sorry if I have disturbed you ma'am…" Korra stammered.

"Get inside the house…. Quickly child…" said the woman rushing her to come inside. Korra quickly walked inside and she closed the door behind and locked it. She turned at the old woman wanting to question her about the sudden rush.

"I assume that you happen to be one of those backpack travellers who have wandered in to these parts of the jungle…" said the woman adjusting her spectacles to get a clear view of Korra.

"I… err yes…" said Korra and grinned at her.

"Well… I don't see many travellers coming this way… but anyways, you are right on time for the dinner…" said the old women walk passing her. Korra slowly followed her in to the small kitchen area with a little wooden table.

"Please take a seat child… I have made some rabbit stew…" said the women showing her the table. Korra slowly pulled the chair with so many questions filling up in her head.

The old woman put two plates on the table and served her freshly cooked rabbit stew on to both the plates.

"Mm Smells good…" said Korra as she inhaled in.

"It's been a while since I had a visitor to share my dinner with… eat up all you like child… I am sure you are hungry after walking all this way…" said the woman with her withered voice. Korra dig in to the stew without thinking twice as she was hungry.

"I was right about you…. eat as much as you want child… there is plenty" said the woman kindly and served her more.

"Thank you so much for your food ma'am…" said Korra while munching on.

"What is your name child…? A girl like you shouldn't wander around all alone in these parts of the jungle…" said the women.

"I am Kor…. Err" she missed again. Korra felt a chill running down on her spine as she realized she missed again with her name.

"Korra…? What a beautiful name. I think that avatar girl had the same name as you are… it is a pity that she was killed few years back…" said the woman serving herself as well.

Korra felt a relief to hear she say that.

"My name is Akara… the neighboring town you have passed few days back calls me Akara the herb witch" she said and giggled slowly. Korra slowed down her munching and then swallows after hearing her name.

"No need to fear me child… I am just an herbalist living in this jungle, and I make medicine for many illnesses. The towns people come looking for me and calls me Akara the herb witch" said Akara giggling at Korra.

"I am sorry, it wasn't fear… I was just awed by your presence…" said Korra and drank a glass of water. She leaned back on the chair after finishing her plate.

"It seems like it's gonna be raining for few days… you can stay here as long as you like child" said Akara.

"Thank you for your kindness ma'am" said Korra serving her with a sincere smile.

"Just remember that not to wander outside in the late evening…" said Akara with a frightful tone.

"May I ask why I should not to wander outside in the evening…?" Korra asked keenly.

"Good heavens… haven't the towns people warned you before you came through this road…?" asked Akara making her eyes bigger.

"Warned me about what…?" Korra asked raising her brows.

"There lurks a vicious monster in this forest… whoever gets caught will be devoured alive. No one from the town wanders around here alone. Those who have seen it and yet lived to tell tales about it are very few in numbers. Those who comes seeking my aid from the town stays in my house overnight and leaves in the morning, They shelters themselves in the night in few known safe places throughout their journey" said Akara.

"Have you seen it…?" Korra asked.

"I have not seen it… but I hear it cries out aloud late in the night. That is the reason why I lock down the whole house before dark" said Akara.

"How do they say it looks like…?" Korra asked.

"Oh dear child… they say it is tall as a big tree and eats people alive… it is a vicious monster" said Akara in a frightful tone with monster like gestures.

"Don't worry ma'am, I will not wander around…" said Korra. Akara smiled at her.

"I'd be leaving soon as the rain stops…" Korra added.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like child… I live all alone and it is good to have some company like you and I hope you liked my rabbit stew…" said Akara.

"Absolutely brilliant, the best stew I ever had" she said wanting to appreciate her cooking.

Korra's curiosity towards this monster grew as Akara kept telling tales about it over the dinner. The rain has started to fall with lightning and thunder. Night fell faster with the stormy weather. Korra finished her dinner and helped Akara to clean up the place. She was feeling thankful to Akara for letting her stay in her home otherwise she'd be shivering cold in the rain by now. Korra was given the visitors room in Akara's house. It was a nice room with a comfortable bed.

"If you need anything feel free to ask dear child… and also remember to turn down the candle when you don't need it. Whatever you do, never go out in the night" said Akara.

Korra nods at her and she closed the door as she left. Korra falls back on the bed carelessly feeling its comfort against her back.

"Ah… finally a comfortable bed to sleep after a nice hot dinner" she said to herself closing her eyes. Korra fell asleep unwittingly on the comfortable bed; even though she has not felt it, her body has grown weary and tired of travelling for days without proper rest.

Few hours go by…  
In the middle of the night

Korra woke up suddenly as if she felt like falling from somewhere. She found herself holding on to the bed as she woke up. The wind keeps hooting and the storm is raging outside in its full strength. Lightning and thunder keeps cracking every second. She yawned and stretched herself on the bed.

"What a storm outside…" she said to herself and closed her eyes again turning over in the bed.

Suddenly she heard a distant howling… it was so loud and sharp that it made her wide awake.

"What in the world is that…?" she whispered to herself. She quickly blew the candle as Akara advised her earlier and tucked herself under the cozy sheets.

"That must be the monster she was talking about… whatever it is, it is not coming from an animal" Korra thought to herself. Then after a while she heard some heavy footsteps outside as if a large tree is falling hard against the wet ground.

"What in the world…" she said as she quickly got off the bed and crawled near the window which is covered by a thick pair of blinds. She peeked from the corner of the window to see what is outside. There is nothing but inky black darkness out there. Suddenly the lightning cracks again illuminating the environment and she saw something large and tall walking in the distance towards the thick forest.

"What is that thing…? Can it be a spirit that strayed from the spirit world…?" Korra thought to herself. Curiosity within her began to grow as she had a glimpse of the creature that was terrorizing the whole jungle. Korra slowly crawls back to the bed and tucked herself under the warm sheets.

Next Morning

Korra woke up peacefully after a long goodnight sleep. She sits on her bed and stretched her hands to the air with a long lazy yawn. She heard a noise outside as if someone chopping wood. She got off the bed quickly and walked over to the window and opened the blinds letting the morning sunshine inside the room.

"What a beautiful morning it is…" she said to herself with a smile and saw Akara is busy outside chopping firewood with an axe. Korra quickly ran down stairs and out of the house to lend her a hand.

"Good morning to you Akara" she came running at her with a smiley face. Akara dropped the axe and stretched herself backwards holding on to her lower back.

"Good morning to you young lady… looking lovely in the morning… did you sleep well last night?" Akara asked with a welcoming smile.

"I had a very good sleep thanks to you…" said Korra.

"I think my age is catching up… this back is killing me…" said Akara with a grimaced face.

"Let me help you with it… Akara" said Korra quickly grabbing the axe.

"It's alright dear child… I can manage…" said Akara refusing to let her work.

"It's alright Akara, I am happy to help" said Korra wanting to help her.

"Well… Alright then, If you insist…" said Akara stepping back.

Korra took off the dark blue long sleeved jacket she was wearing leaving her with just an off white color singlet.

"You are rather masculine for a girl… which part of the world do you hail from dear child…?" Akara asked as she sits back on a log of wood. Korra looked at her and smiled after chopping one block of wood with the axe.

"I am from the republic city, I grew up there" Korra lied and chopped another block of wood.

"I see, maybe your parents have settled up in republic city before you were born. I could say from the looks of you, you look more like a girl from southern water tribe" said Akara with her withered voice.

Korra wiped the sweat from her forehead and turned at Akara leaning against the axe resting its sharp end against the chopping block.

"Maybe… but I don't know, they never told me…" said Korra.

"I'd say republic city is made up of people from all over the world, unlike the earth kingdom it is very much diverse when it comes down to its citizens" said Akara slowly standing up. Korra nods and got back to chopping more firewood.

"You are doing me a big favor by chopping that firewood… let me get you some tea" said Akara slowly walking back towards the house.

"This is the least I can do for all the generosity and kindness you offered…" said Korra.

Akara came back after few minutes with a nice warm cup of jasmine tea.

"You are strong and fast… it would have taken hours for me to chop all that wood" said Akara.

"I'll chop you enough firewood for a long time…" said Korra panting lightly.

"You sure do like to work yourself out, do you…?" said Akara with a smile.

"Well… I do enjoy it…" said Korra and wiped her sweat again. She took the cup of tea from Akara and sips.

"That explains your well defined body and strength. You sure are strong for a girl…" said Akara.

Korra chopped all the wood that Akara had and prepared enough firewood for a long time. Then she stacked them up and carried to the storeroom of the house.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and her singlet is soaked in sweat. Akara came to her with a cold towel. She wiped her face and hands with it.

"It seems like you have chopped enough firewood for a long time" said Akara looking inside of the storeroom while standing at its doorstep.

"It feels good to use a heavy axe after a longtime…" said Korra as she wiped the back of her neck with the towel.

"Now all i need is a long nice dip in the water…" said Korra.

"Follow that footpath falls behind the house… it will lead you to a nice hot spring with crystal clear water…" said Akara pointing out a small footpath in to the forest.

"That will be wonderful…" said Korra with a happy smile. She quickly ran back in to the house, grabbed few fresh clothes from her backpack and came back outside.

"This is for you…" said Akara handing her a bottle of golden color oil and a fresh towel.

"What is it…?" Korra asked while looking at the content.

"That is liquid sandalwood soap… it will soothe your skin and make it supple" said Akara.

"Thank you so much…" said Korra accepting it from Akara.

"Well… then be back soon, don't stay till dark. I will prepare you a nice hot meal when you get back" she said as Korra walked towards the small foot path.

"I won't stay till it is late…" said Korra waving back at Akara.

She walked down the path that Akara showed and it falls through a growth of spice trees. The scent of the spices makes the air very aromatic and energizing. She finally came to a small pond surrounded by granite rocks and it is full of hot water. She peeked in to the water of the small pond and smiled at her own reflection and then touched the water. It is comfortably warm and the whole pond is surrounded by thick growth of spice trees.

"A little piece of heaven…" she whispered to herself and took her fairly long hair to the front. She gently unbraided her French braid and relaxes it by massaging her scalp with finger tips.

The wind sweeps through the spice trees making a soothing rattling sound. Korra slipped the singlet off herself.

"I smell like a dirty swamp rat…" She said to herself and smirks.

She took off all her dirty clothes and slowly stepped in to the water of the hot spring which is accumulated in the rocky pond and immersed herself in the hot water up to her neckline then rubbed her face with water. Korra leans against the rocky wall and closes her eyes feeling the comfort of hot spring water on her body. The spice infused hot water slowly rejuvenates her body by relaxing her muscles and warming up the joints.

With the comforting of the hot water she slowly fell asleep while leaning against the rocky wall.

Few hours go by…

A sudden lightning struck caused a heavy growling thunder and Korra woke up with a gasp. She wide opened her eyes and rubbed them with water. She looked around and figured out that she has fallen asleep too long in the hot spring. Storm has begun to brew up in the sky with lightning crashes all around.

"It's almost dark and how come I be so careless to fall asleep so long in the hot spring…" she said to herself looking around.

She slowly walked out of the water and dried herself with the towel. She looked at her dirty clothes and thought it is too late to do the laundry now. Korra put on her new clothes, a pair of blue baggy pants and a cream white singlet. She quickly ruffles her hair wanting it to dry up. Suddenly a long distant howling was heard from within the dense jungle. Darkness of the night has started to fall fast. Korra hurried towards the foot path which led her here with the soiled clothes rolled up in her hands.

She went half way on the foot path and the night has already fallen making it difficult for her to see through the darkness and spice trees. The wind blew passing her giving the chills of fear. She began to hear some heavy footsteps as if a heavy horse galloping towards her. Korra quickly turned and started to run back towards the hot spring.

She finally came to the hot spring and stopped next to it, panting heavily. The sound of the galloping has stopped yet she felt like something big is closing in. Akara's warning regards to a vicious creature that dwells in the nightly forest came to her mind. The disturbing sound of galloping started again and this time it seems closer than ever and she felt the chill of fear running down her spine. She looked around the surrounding area which is covered with spice trees and saw another opening which leads to a footpath at the far end of the hot spring.

She dropped her soiled clothes and started to run towards it without thinking twice. Korra kept running in the pathway for a while and it seems like it never ends. She kept looking back to see if something is chasing her but there was nothing in the visible distance.

Korra saw that in the distance there is an end to the pathway. She ran faster and rushed out of the opening without thinking twice. She ended up in a very steep slippery muddy slope which goes a long way down. As she exits the pathway of spice trees she also realized that storm has started and it is raining heavily outside. She was too late to stop, she slipped and fell on the mud and rolled all the way down the steep slope then landed at the bottom of the slope all covered in slimy wet mud.

Korra slowly got back on her feet and she felt a terrible pain just below her ribs. She's been scraped badly all over because of rolling all the way down on the muddy ground. She gathered some falling rainwater in her palms and wiped the mud away from her face so she could see. There is no way that she could climb back up because it's too steep and muddy and rain makes it even worse.

She looked around holding on to her lower rib in pain. Korra found herself in a considerably deep quarry. It's hard for her to see clearly without proper light but lightning crashes provided her flashes of what the environment looks like around her. It seems like there is no quick way out of here since the quarry walls are little high up to climb in this stormy weather.

She noticed at the far end of the quarry there is a cave like opening. She ran inside the cave opening hoping that there will be an exit to this place.

Korra ended up in a dark cave instead of finding an exit. The cave is been dimly lit with glowing mushrooms and algae which has grown inside the cave's walls. She leans against the cave walls and pants heavily holding on to her lower ribs. Korra held her hand in front of her face and realized that she's bleeding and got herself cut just below the ribs by a sharp rock while tumbling down the muddy slope. She walks few steps further in to the cave and it is a dead end.

As she reached the dead end of the cave in the dim light, a terrifying site revealed before her. The whole place was full of scattered bones, old rusted weaponry, rugged clothes, armor and shields. Horror of the place itself was self-explanatory; the remains belong to humans who have been killed by the creature which Akara mentioned and this is its dwelling place.

Korra leaned against the cave wall again staring at the entrance panting in fear and pain. She saw that the light at the entrance was slowly shadowed by something huge. It is standing at the entrance now. She yanked an old rusted sword out of a pile of bones which was near her and pointed it towards the darkness.

Something large and tall entered the cave slowly she can't see it clearly because of the darkness. The air inside the cave began to stench. It is a mixture of damp and musky smell along with rotting blood. The thing that just entered the cave started to walk towards her slowly. As it gets closer in the darkness she heard a heavy breathing like of a large horse.

Korra felt her heart rate rises up in fear for the unknown. She gripped the sword harder with both of her hands pointing it at the darkness panting in fear. It kept walking towards her and stopped at the dark shadow without stepping in to the dim light. She couldn't talk but to shiver in fear and pain pointing the sword at the shadow.

"How dare you soil my drinking water…" said a deep grunting voice which echoed in the cave.

"W…wh… WHO ARE YOU…? SHOW YOURSELF" shouts Korra as she pointed the sword at the direction of the voice,

The footsteps began to get audible again and a twenty feet tall massive hulking monster stepped out of the darkness in to the dim light revealing itself at Korra. It is a large creature with a face that looks like a mixture of a wolf and a deer, large mouth with sharp pointy teeth and a hairy body with clawed feet and clawed arms. It licks its mouth like wolf and kept snarling at Korra with its sharp teeth.

Korra went speechless as she realized that it is not a mere wild animal but a demon that stands before her.

"You have soiled my fountain and you shall pay for it with your blood mere human…" The creature grumbled angrily.

She has no other choice but to face the horror that stands before her. The creature suddenly charged at her and she faced it with the sword in her hands. The creature tried to attack her with its sharp claws but she managed to dodge its attacks and stabbed through its leg with the rusty sword. Creature howled in pain and grabbed her from the neck then held her in front of his face.

"It seems like you got the guts little girl… I could crush your head like slush right now…" said the Creature and threw her out of the cave in to the mud.

She landed on the muddy ground outside the cave. She realized that the he prefers to fight and kill its prey slowly. The creature turned back and walked out of the cave wanting to fight her more. Korra slowly got back on her feet all covered in the mud and the rain kept falling on her harshly. She wiped the mud and rainwater from her face wanting to see things clearly.

The creature walked out of the cave and pulled the sword out of its leg and threw it in front of her; wanting her to fight him. Korra grabbed the sword again and her hands began to shiver.

"Humans normally die of fear at the sight of me… but you… You are different… little girl" said the creature with its grunting voice.

The creature charged at her again growling in rage. Korra faced it with the sword again dodging its sharp claw attacks and deadly bites. Without any of her special abilities the creature is too big for her to fight in close combat. She lands few cuts all over the creature and she got hit by one of its deadly blows which threw her across the quarry on the mud. Korra got herself severely wounded trying to fight the creature. She slowly stood back up on her feet wanting to face it again. The creature growled loudly and ran towards her as if this is its finishing move.

She quickly took the defensive stance and summoned her blood bending at the creature. With a split second time creature grabbed her from the neck again.

"Blood bending with dark energy….? Trying to blood bend at me…?" grumbled the creature while holding her in front of its face.

Korra couldn't talk back; she struggled to breath because of the creatures hold on her neck.

"I am the god of blood moon; I was born from dark energy, what made you think that mere blood bending would work on me…?" Creature questioned her.

Korra has realized that she wasn't fighting a wild animal but a demon god. She tried to speak up but she couldn't. Creature was about to crush her head and Korra opened her eyes in pain; It instantly realized who it is holding in its hand as she gazed in to its eyes before her death. It dropped her on the ground releasing her from the grapple. Korra falls on the muddy ground holding on to her neck choking and trying to catch some breath. The creature stood before her and kept staring at her with its blood red eyes.

She struggled on the ground and coughed blood clearing her throat. She felt powerless and weak. The blood from the cuts all over her body dripped down with rainwater and smudged the mud around her.

"Who are you…?" creature questioned her.

"I… Am the…" Korra tried to speak while kneeling on the muddy ground.

"I am the… AVATAR" she shouted with all of her might and then there was a silence between her and the creature.

"The avatar…?" said the creature.

"Yes… I am the Avatar…" said Korra angrily trying to get back on her feet. The creature stepped back away from Korra as he realized he was attacking the avatar.

Korra couldn't take it anymore; she felt like there is no control over her body and she fainted falling back on the mud.

Few hours later…

She opened her eyes and found herself laying on a flat rock inside the cave. She saw that the creature is standing beside her and she panicked again as she saw the monstrosity.

"Fear not… young avatar… I am THRALL the demon god of blood moon and the guardian of this jungle" said the creature.

Korra sits back up on the flat rock very slowly and she's shivering in cold and fear.

"You may not remember… but we've known to each other for many thousand years…" said Thrall. Korra felt a relief as he said that.

"Forgive me, I have attacked you without knowing who you are…" said Thrall.

"How do you know me…?" Korra uttered few words with a grimaced face.

"Many thousand years ago… You have saved me from being killed by another jealous god. We became allies from that moment on and fought many battles together side by side" said Thrall.

"I see… I don't remember anything… I have lost my connection to past avatars…" she said looking up at the monster that stands before her.

"I am sorry if I have ruined your drinking water…" she said shivering in cold. She felt terrible as her body is being badly bruised and wounded. Thrall threw an old rug at her and she quickly grabs it and put it around her shoulders.

"It is an honor for me to drink the water of the fountain which you have bathed… Young avatar…" Thrall said lowering his head.

"You knew me from a previous life…! But many things have change since then… I am not the avatar anymore, I can't reach the avatar state, I've lost it…" said Korra without fearing the monster.

"Avatar state and yourself is inseparable, it is within you. You have only lost the connection to it… Raava spirit is forever merged unto your soul…" said Thrall.

"I've been trying to get it back for past three years…" said Korra in a sad tone and sighed.

"Allow me to return the favor by restoring your connection to avatar state… I shall guide you…" said Thrall.

Korra stared at the demon god for moment as he offered his help to restore her avatar state. Within her she felt a great relief.

"I know you are a god… but how can you help me to get it back…?" Korra asked Thrall.

He stayed quiet for a moment and then slits his wrist with his own claw.

"What are you doing…?" Korra asked.

He held his arm in front of her and the blood starts dripping down from it.

"Drink from me young avatar… come and bathe in the blood of a demon god… You shall be awaken" Thrall said in his deep grunting voice with his hand held up with dripping blood. Korra slowly stood up on her feet and walked towards him. She held her palms together and collected the dripping blood in it.

"Now drink it… So I shall be able to guide you…" said Thrall.

Korra paused for a moment as she felt a disgusted to drink the thick hot demon blood. She knew that there is no other way to restore her avatar state, so she drank it down sucking in with her lips. She felt a strange sensation in her body as she drank Thrall's blood. A sudden burst of euphoric feeling began to bloom within her making her feel as if she has taken some kind of a powerful drug. She smiled senselessly kneeling under the falling blood of Thrall. She allowed the blood to fall on her face and she looked up then laughed hysterically. The blood showered upon her and she rubbed it all over her face neck and chest as if she's gone insane. The euphoric feeling began to get more and more intense that she felt like she's losing her mind.

"This will reconnect you with the Avatar state…" said Thrall as she kneeled in front of him dazed and senselessly smiling. He reached towards her forehead with one of his sharp pointy claws.

Suddenly Korra found herself levitating in celestial space. She experienced similar out of the body state when she learned to control the avatar state. She looked up ahead as the glowing blue pathway began to appear in front of her. She kept a one step ahead in the starry heaven which glows all around her.

The starry heaven slowly started to fade and take a different shape; the sky has changed in to throbbing bloody red flesh. She looked down and she was hovering above a bubbling lava pit. She looked around and it is surrounded by a fiery inferno.

"Where am i…? Am I in hell?" Korra asked as the face of Thrall appeared in front of her in red flesh.

"You are inside my mind young avatar… Devoid yourself from fear and follow my voice… I shall lead you to what you seek…" said Thrall.

Korra slowly began to move forward hovering above the pits of hellfire. She saw that at a distance a black portal opens up.

"Walk through it and we shall enter your mind…" said Thralls voice.

She reached the portal and walked through it. The whole reality changed in to nothing but inky blackness all around her. She kept levitating in total blackness and suddenly everything started to take shape in to an ocean of blood. Korra gasped as she saw herself hovering above an endless raging ocean of blood.

"This… is this…?" She stammered.

"Yes…! This is the darkest corner of your mind young avatar… surprising isn't it…? You are not what you think you are… This is the part of your mind that awakens when you are pushed to the limits, the part that thirsts for blood and violence. It gives you the power to blood bend in inhuman levels" said Thralls voice.

"But… but how did I…" Korra stammered again.

"Look further in to the horizon and you will find what you seek…" said Thralls voice and suddenly everything turned in to inky black space again.

Raava spirit began to appear in front of her in glowing heavenly white and blue.

"RAAVA…" said Korra as she saw her. She felt so happy to see the Raava.

"Avatar Korra… it is been so long…" said Raava facing her.

Korra reached out for Raava wanting to restore herself with the avatar state.

"The connection you had with me has been severed… Now you are connecting to me again through a different medium… It will not be peaceful as it belongs to Thrall. He is the demon god of the blood moon and things will be different than they were earlier…" said Raava.

"I don't understand… When Thrall led me in to my own mind, I was hovering above an ocean of blood… He said it is the darkest corner of my mind… and!" said Korra and paused as Raava wish to clarify it to her further.

"What you saw was within you Korra… That is your new found ability… the power of blood bending… Once we merge again… you shall gain the maximum potential of blood bending in avatar state…" said Raava.

"Will I get my bending back…?" Korra asked.

"Yes you will, you will have your bending back along with the avatar state…" said Raava.

Korra no longer felt like delaying further so she reached out her hand towards Raava and she merged with Korra once again restoring her connection to the avatar state along with all four bending abilities. The whole blackness became a heavenly white glow as they merged again.

Next morning…

Korra opened her eyes again and found herself sleeping in the cave. After a very long time she felt like her old self again. She rubbed her forehead and tried to think back about what happened to her last night. The whole incident which took place in the cave instantly flashed back to her mind. Korra felt as if a part of her that was missing for past few years has been fully restored.

"Was it a dream… how did I end up here…?" she thought to herself by getting back on her feet.

"Thrall…?" she said as she walked out of the cave in to the morning sun. Sky is clear and the birds are chirping… soft wind soothes her as she stepped out of the cave.

"Thrall…?" she called out for him and there was no answer. It is a beautiful morning after a whole night of endless rain. She touched below her ribs as she remembered she got herself cut last night, but she didn't feel anything painful. So she quickly pulled her dirty singlet up and the wound was gone. Other than dirt and mud there are only few minor bruises on her.

"How did all the cuts and bruises disappear…?" Korra thought to herself. She saw that she's still in the bottom of the quarry and needs to climb up the rocky wall to reach the ground level. She looked up and saw the spice trees.

"Well… Let's see..." said Korra smiling with corner of her mouth wanting to try out the air bending. Korra ran towards the rocky wall and air bend herself out of the quarry back in to the spice trees.

"YESSSSS!" she said happily as she lands on the ground.

Then she played around with few fireballs, water bending, and earth bending then summoned the avatar state. She jumped around happily.

"I am back…" she said giggling and feeling happy to have herself restored to who she was.

She turned back at the quarry and kept staring at it.

"I know you are watching me… Thank you Thrall…" She said unto the air with a smile.

She started to walk back to Akara's house through the spice trees.

Near the Akara's House

Akara was outside the house with a worried face and saw Korra slowly walking back towards the house from a different direction. She quickly walked up to her with a joyous smile.

"Where on earth have you gone last evening child…? You had me worried to so much… and for heaven's sake…. Look at you, All covered in mud and dirt…!" said Akara as she reached Korra. She smiled at Akara happily.

"Speak to me child…! I thought I'd never see you again, I feared that monster has taken you…" said Akara with her withered voice.

"It's a long story… I had a date with the monster…" Korra said to Akara with a friendly pat on her shoulder.

"A date…? Have you gone insane dear child…?" Akara asked with puzzled tone.

"Not really… I am sorry that I had you worried; Last evening while I was at hot spring, I fell asleep. When I woke up it was night and on my way back I slipped on a muddy slope and ended up in a quarry…" said Korra.

"Good heavens… I am so glad that you could make it back here in one piece… I hope nothing is broken?" asked Akara.

"Don't worry Akara… I am fine… just few bruises and dirt…" said Korra with a smiley face.

"Come now… let's go back to the house and get you cleaned up… let me look at those bruises… I have some great ointment for that…" said Akara rushing back towards the house wanting Korra to lead the way.

After three long years Korra was able to restore her bending along with Avatar state. Her journey was a perilous one; it was filled with death and darkness in every corner but she made it through them all.

Avatar Korra, The bringer of balance to the world has been born again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Dearest Readers…!
> 
> First of all I am sorry to come up with a header massage in every chapter… J I have doubled checked this episode for errors and if there is any… please bear with me. I rushed a little to publish it soon after it is error checked because I know some readers are waiting for the next episode. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it for many nights… Thank you for all your support and encouragements. Without you... this wouldn't have happened.
> 
> Love you all…

Republic City  
Late in the evening

Vivid shades of red kept smearing in to the sky as the evening sun slowly sinks in to its slumber in the calm sea. The lazy waves kept splashing against the sandy beach as if it is passing its boredom. Soothing salty wind gently blew across the front porch of the beach house wreathing around Asami as she kept starring in to the sea.

She is sitting back on her reclining chair wearing a comfortable pajama and a white shirt. She reached the glass of wine which was below her on the floor. Asami picked it up deep in her thought only to realize that it is empty. She looked the other way and picked up the bottle and poured the final remaining red wine on to her glass and carelessly dropped the bottle on the wooden floor. Asami tipsily smiled at her own reflection in the wine glass.

Meanwhile outside her beach house, a sky bison appeared from the evening sky carrying a young girl in the prime of her teenage years. Sky bison gently lands on the ground. She swiftly jumps down from the sky bison and looked around facing the calm salty wind as her hair blew along with it in a slow rhythmic manner. She wears a dark maroon jacket over a light color t shirt and blue jeans along with leather boots. She walked towards the main entrance of the Asami's house and just before she press the doorbell she felt as if someone is at the front porch. She walked around the house to the part that faces the sea and then swiftly air bends herself over the front porch railing.

Asami saw her coming to the front porch.

"Jinora…?" said Asami as she couldn't see her clearly because she had little too much to drink.

"Yes… It's me…" said Jinora as she walked towards Asami with a smile on her face.

"I am sorry… I couldn't recognize you straightaway…" said Asami with a little stammer in her tone.

"How could you…! When you have finished a whole bottle of wine on your own…" said Jinora as she picked up the empty bottle.

"It's just that I didn't expect any visitors today…" said Asami as she sits up on her reclining chair.

"Tell me… how is your leg turning up…?" Jinora asked as she kneels near Asami laying her hands on the arm rest of the reclining chair.

Asami kept silent and sipped on her wine.

"Did you get it checked at the hospital…?" Jinora asked again and Asami looked away with a sigh.

Jinora took the glass of wine from Asami and kept it aside.

"Hey…!" said Asami.

"Yes…! I know it is your wine but that's enough for today…" said Jinora with a concerned tone.

"Did your dad sent you over to check up on me…?" asked Asami in a sarcastic tone.

"No… as a matter of fact he did not, but I overheard your dad talking over to my dad about you over the phone this morning. He was saying he is worried about you… he hasn't heard from you for days and you haven't visited the hospital since the day you left. He told my dad that you don't pick the phone either… so I thought I'll come by and check on you on my own…" said Jinora pursing her lips.

Asami chuckled sarcastically.

"What makes it so funny…?" asked Jinora raising her brows.

"Never mind, I am sure you have better things to do than dropping by just to check up on me Jinora… tell me… what's in it for you…?" asked Asami.

"I told you already… There is nothing in it for me ok? I just came by to see how you are doing. There is nothing wrong in that right…? I am not a little child anymore and I just want to help in any way I can… that's all" said Jinora and her face turned gloomy for the way Asami spoke.

"I am sorry for my bad manners… it's just that I find it pretty strange to see you drop by just to check on me…" said Asami.

"Well… I have nothing to do since the day I finished all the fundamental air bender training for the new comers. Soooo I thought I'll just go out and make some friends, I am sorry if I disappoint you… I'll go if you don't want me around…" said Jinora looking down with a sad face.

Asami reached out to her face and tilt it up.

"I am so sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you Jinora. I should be thanking you for checking up on me" said Asami and smiled at her. Jinora cheerfully smiled back at Asami.

"Where are my manners…? Please go inside the house and get anything you want… a drink or a snack, I am sorry I can't serve you…" said Asami and paused.

"You didn't answer any of my questions yet…! How is your leg… is it getting better…?" asked Jinora wanting Asami to answer her first question.

"To be honest with you… I don't know, I didn't feel like paying a visit to hospital either, but it still hurts a lot. I am living on pain killers…" said Asami as she leaned back on the reclining chair with a sigh.

"Good heavens Asami… you should take care of yourself better than this… What's with you? What if it gets rotten inside the dressing?" asked Jinora with her concerned tone again. Asami sucks her teeth carelessly and looked at Jinora.

"I am telling you seriously… if it gets infected or something, they will amputate your leg" said Jinora and stared at Asami.

"You want something drink or…?" said Asami wanting to change the topic.

"You don't really give a damn do you…?" said Jinora with a slight temper as she grabbed the half-filled glass of wine and drinks few sips of it.

"Hey… I drank that… and…" said Asami wanting her to stop.

"Yeah… yeah… I know what you gonna say… I drank it and you have not reached the age yet for drinking spirits…" said Jinora in a funny tone.

"I wasn't gonna say about your age… I was stealing wine from my dad's cellar since I was twelve… but yeah I was drinking it…" said Asami.

"So what…? You sipping it turned the wine in to poison…?" said Jinora and drank down the whole glass.

"Actually…. It is pretty good wine… no wonder why you finished the whole bottle" said Jinora sarcastically as she sucked her teeth.

"It's getting dark… let's go inside…" said Asami sitting up on the reclining chair. She tried to reach out for the one hand walking aid crutch which is leaning against the wall. Jinora quickly helped her to get it.

Asami stood back on her feet with great difficulty and Jinora helped her up.

"It seems like it is not better at all Asami… don't be stubborn, let me have a look at it…" said Jinora.

Asami walked inside the house quietly without answering Jinora and she followed her. Jinora closed the glass sliding door and followed Asami as she slowly walked up to her sofa and sits on it.

"You should be spending time with Kai… not trying to take care of the sick…" said Asami with a smile.

"Kai…? Pfffft… why would I spend time with him…?" said Jinora sarcastically as she sits in front of Asami.

"Weren't you two a thing…?" Asami asked.

"Well… I think you need a long update on that. Yes we were… that was sometime back then he found someone he likes more than me among new air bender recruits… someone much more prettier" said Jinora in a careless tone.

"Men…! They are all the same…" Asami chuckled carelessly.

"I know that Tenzin sent you over to check on me because of my dad's request…" said Asami again wanting to know the truth.

"No he did not… I came here to see you on my own account OK?, I told him I am gonna check up on you so he knows that I'm here, but this is completely my idea…" said Jinora breaking in.

"Asami… don't be reckless with your life, just let me have a look on your leg…" said Jinora in a kind tone.

"Alright then… if you insist…" said Asami positioning herself on the sofa with her face grimaced in pain.

"Good… now… where's the first aid box, I need a knife and a pair of scissors" said Jinora spontaneously standing up.

"It is right over there on the dining table… I couldn't put it back" said Asami pointing out the direction. Jinora quickly ran inside and came with a first aid box in her hands.

"Alright… then keep your legs straight…" said Jinora.

"Go easy on that alright… it hurts like hell…" said Asami forecasting a warning at Jinora as she lie back on the sofa.

"Good girl… now I am gonna pull down your pants…!" said Jinora while pony tailing her hair with a strap band. Asami nods as she undid the tie bands of her Pajamas.

Jinora pulled her pants off leaving Asami with her underwear. She saw that her upper thigh is being bandaged and well dressed.

"Alright then… I am gonna cut through the dressing slowly… don't move" said Jinora as she grabbed the scissors. Asami nods wanting her to continue. She started to cut through the bandage slowly and steadily and then unwraps the dressing.

"GOOD HEAVENS ASAMI…" Jinora said suddenly as she saw her wound.

"Why…? What's wrong…?" Asami asked. Jinora looked at her and pursed her lips raising one of her eyebrows.

"Look for yourself… If I hadn't come today, you'd be farming larvae in here…" said Jinora.

The wound in Asami's leg has gone bad, it has developed puss and turned in to a serious level infection because of her carelessness.

"I am gonna call the doctor right now… this is serious" said Jinora quickly standing up.

"Jinora… wait…" said Asami.

"Wait and what…? Do you want to die Asami…?" said Jinora grabbing the telephone and dialing the number. She called the hospital and requested an immediate doctor's visit to Asami's house.

She walked back to Asami quietly as she kept looking away.

"What has gotten to you…? Why do you want to throw your life away so badly…?" asked Jinora sitting in front of her. Asami kept quiet leaning her head against the sofa.

"Tell me Asami… I maybe nobody to you but I think knowing you is enough for me to ask you… why are you doing this to yourself…?" asked Jinora very slowly.

"Even if I told you… you wouldn't understand…" Asami uttered in a hopeless tone.

"You try me first… go ahead… I am not a child anymore…" said Jinora leaning back on the sofa with her hands curled together.

"It's just better to die than go on without her…" said Asami as the tears burst in to her eyes. Jinora kept starring at her for a moment.

"I just… I just can't bear the thought of what happened to her and live on with it… I really wished I never lived to hear this…" Asami kept on sniveling.

"Her playful laughter still echoes in my memory… I can still feel the taste of her lips as if it was this very moment… I miss her so much and I can't go on like this…" said Asami and she cried.

Jinora quickly walked over to Asami and kneeled beside and held her hands together.

"I am so sorry… I didn't mean to make you cry" said Jinora holding her closer and cuddling Asami's head against herself wanting to comfort her.

"I loved Korra so much… and why did she have to leave me like this…?" Asami cried.

"You loved…. Her?" asked Jinora with a pause in the middle.

"Yes i did…! More than anything else in the world… she was the love of my life and they took her away from me…" said Asami.

Jinora felt slightly puzzled as she understood further about the relationship between Asami and Korra. She has lived her whole life in the conservative society of the air benders and she has never heard of two girls falling in love before. Jinora felt strange yet it was clear to her because she was mature and intelligent enough to see through it.

She caresses Asami on her back gently as she kept crying. Jinora held Asami against herself wanting to comfort her as she saw the pain she is going through by losing her lover.

Asami leaned back and Jinora wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I am so sorry Asami… I truly am. I understand how you feel, but please… don't throw your life away like this… Korra wouldn't want this for you. She will be weeping over you from where ever she is if you kept treating yourself like this. You need to pull yourself together and live on so she will smile down upon you. Be happy knowing that someday you will reunite with her… you will see her again and hold her in your arms, I promise" said Jinora smiling at Asami's as she kept staring at her with teary eyes. Asami nods slowly as she noticed that tears have burst in to Jinora's eyes as well.

Jinora wiped her tears away and sniffed up.

"Alright now… I have called the doctor and he is going to come over and do the needful. I am going to wait till he comes and finish aiding you, then I will head back home and return tomorrow to see you. I will come and stay here with you and see you to the full recovery alright…?" said Jinora.

"What about training your air bender recruits…?" asked Asami rubbing her forehead.

"Oh, that's alright, I have quit myself from being a trainer last month. I just wanted sometime for myself and dad said it's alright… so I am free to do anything I like now. I really don't want to live my whole life in the air temple, there is a bigger world out there and I need to see it" said Jinora.

The doorbell rang…

"I think it's the doctor…" said Jinora and quickly stood up to answer the door.

"Jinora!" said Asami as she walked away and she quickly turned back her.

"Thank you…!" said Asami in a very sincere tone.

Jinora nods back with a smile feeling happy.

The doctor came and aided Asami's wound and he seriously warned her about it. If it wasn't looked after properly she could lose her whole leg. He cleaned the wound, applied necessary medication and dressed it up with fresh bandages. Jinora helped the doctor as if she is a well-trained nurse. She stood by until doctor has finished up everything and left. She left Asami afterwards back to the air temple island promising to return on the next day to stay with her until she fully recovers.

Late in the night  
at air temple island…

As the night matures it has become cold in the air temple island. Jinora lays back on her bed wearing pajamas and thinking deep in her thoughts. She was puzzled as she discovered the love between Korra and Asami. Jinora never felt the same after it came to her realization. Suddenly she heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in…" said Jinora.

Pema walked in to her young daughter's bedroom with a smile on her face. Jinora welcomingly smiled at her mother. Even though she is a teenager her mother never forgets to tuck her in and kiss her good night every day. Pema had a rolled blanket in her hands and she walked over to Jinora's bed and places the blanket on it as she sits beside her.

"It seems like it's going to be very cold tonight so I bought you an extra blanket, just in case" said Pema with a smile.

"Thank you mom…" said Jinora.

"How was Asami…? Dad told me that you went to see her" Pema asked.

"Yeah, she is not doing well, what Mr. Hiroshi told dad over the phone was right; she has succumbed to despair" said Jinora.

"I don't understand what is going on with these young people today…. She's young and so full of life… what has she got to be so despaired about…?" said Pema looking at Jinora as she kept silent.

"Mom…! I am going to stay with her for few days and aid her to recovery. She needs help" said Jinora.

"As you wish dear… helping others is a good thing, you can make new friends by doing it" said Pema with a smile.

"I asked dad and he said "as the air nomads it is our prime duty to help and heal those who in need…"" said Jinora.

"I am so proud of you darling… Now get some sleep… Your eyes looks tired as well" said Pema and tucked her neatly under the sheets. Pema kissed Jinora on her forehead.

"Good night and sweet dreams dear…" said Pema as she stood up.

"Good night mom" said Jinora.

Pema walked up to the door and when she is about to open the door.

"Ermmm Mom!" said Jinora.

"Yes my dear…?" Pema turned at her daughter and saw Jinora looking at her.

"Will you mind if I ask you something…?" said Jinora.

Pema walked back to her with a smiley face and sits on the bed.

"Not at all darling… What is troubling my young beautiful daughter…? Tell me" Pema asked very kindly.

"It is… err just that…" Jinora looked for right words to build up her question. Pema awaits patiently letting her take all the time she need.

"Don't be shy darling… you can tell me anything and I am your mother" said Pema.

"Mom…?" she said again.

"Yes my dear…?" Pema said patiently.

"Do girls love each other…?" Jinora asked.

Pema felt a chill down to her heart for the Jinoras unlikely question which came from out of the blue. She tried to disguise how she felt and cleared her throat.

"Yes of course darling… I love you… you love your sister and she loves you back. Why did you ask…?" said Pema.

"Mom…! I am not talking about caring love between siblings or motherly love towards her children. I am talking about passionate love… a boy loves a girl kind of love. You know when a boy loves a girl, they kiss and hold each other so dearly, later they get married and have children. Just like you and dad…" said Jinora with her eyes wide open.

Jinora tangled up her mother with a question from very difficult subject. She felt embarrassed to answer her teenage daughter right away. She pats her on the head with a smile.

"How did you hear about this sweety…?" Pema asked.

"It's just a question mom. It's alright if you feel awkward to answer it" said Jinora with a deep sigh.

Pema thought of breaking away from her with an excuse but she knows that it is a futile attempt with her curious daughter.

"It's like this… boys and girls falls in love then they get married and raise a family, but… there are times that a girl could fall in love with another girl instead of a boy…" said Pema with a great effort.

"Love surpasses all barriers and boundaries… it is unconditional" said Jinora softly as she stares away from her mother's gaze for a moment.

"I am sorry to put you through this but I wanted to ask you because I never knew about it…" said Jinora.

"That is alright sweety, I am your mother and you don't have to be shy with me" said Pema.

"Now I understand" said Jinora adding up with a smile.

"Good now… that is my clever girl… it's time for you to sleep…. Good night darling" said Pema and kissed Jinora on her forehead. She quickly tucked her under the sheet again and left the room wanting to avoid the next wave of questions from her daughter. She gently close the door and paused outside thinking about why she asked such question out of the blue. Pema couldn't think of anything right now so she smirked and walked away.

Akara's House  
Early in the morning

Akara opened the window and saw Korra sitting outside the house in her lotus position. She is deep in her meditation.

"What a wonderful child it is…" said Akara and giggled softly.

Korra slowly let go of her Samadhi and opened her eyes feeling blissful in the morning sun. She smiled feeling happy after she completed her morning meditation session. She heard Akara opening the main door of the house and turned back while sitting on the lotus position.

"Good morning…" said Korra with a smile.

"Good morning to you too dear child… Did you sleep well last night…?" she asked walking towards her.

"I slept really well last night, thanks to your brown onion soup…" said Korra standing up on her feet.

"Good… good" said Akara.

"I was just thinking…" said Korra and paused.

"Yes child… go on…" said Akara.

"I was just thinking about heading back home today… It seems like rain has stopped and I've been away from home for too long" said Korra.

"As you wish child… you are welcome to stay here as long as you like but heading back home and staying away from trouble was your choice, then I'd say it is a good idea" said Akara with a smile.

"I've been thinking lately that I should spend more time with my loved once instead of wasting it on backpacking…" said Korra.

"Finally you have come to your senses child… Travel and adventure is not something that suit a girl like you…" said Akara.

"But I'll miss you and your great tasting food Akara…" said Korra with a smile.

"Argh never mind about me child… I am just an old woman in the last days of my life… I'll be fine… don't you worry" said Akara.

Korra thought that it is time she head back to republic city. It has been three years since she was taken away from it as a prisoner, the life she had in there was completely destroyed by some unknown force. She wanted to see how things turning up back in republic city… further she thought of it… more curious she grew.

She packed her things up and walked outside of the house with her backpack. Akara followed her to outside.

"I don't have much to give but I packed up some food to keep you from being hungry on the way" said Akara giving her a parcel.

"Thank you so much for everything Akara…" said Korra by taking it from her.

"You are welcome dear child… Please be careful on your way back home. Don't go back the way you came, just follow this road for three days more and you will end up in a port town" said Akara.

"You take care too" said Korra and hugged her back.

"Come and visit me someday again if you get a chance…" said Akara.

"I definitely will…" said Korra and smiled at her.

After few minutes Korra bid farewell to Akara the herb witch. She could fly with her air bending right now but she thought she wouldn't use the abilities unnecessarily from now on. She didn't want to risk herself from being noted either. Korra walked along the road that falls through the thick dense forest towards the port city that Akara mentioned. She's on her way back to republic city.

Deep in the dense jungle a blood red eyes with a toothy grin stares at her as she walked further in the road.

"May all the dark gods smile down upon you… we shall meet again… in this life or the next… until then farewell thee" Thrall whispered in to the air.

Republic City  
National Observatory  
10:30 AM

"Hmmm from the looks of these reports this is the most fascinating discovery since we built the observatory in republic city…" said Varrick adjusting his eye glass while going through every detail of Tenzin's report.

"What does it say sir…?" asked Zhu li coming over to Varrick with a tea trey.

"Well of course I know Tenzin is not an expert in astronomy but as a beginner, this is fascinating" said Varrick.

Zhu li poured tea in to a white porcelain cup and dipped a cube of brown sugar in to it. She walks over to Varrick and kept it aside then peaked over his shoulder to take a glance of what he is talking about.

"The glowing object in the night sky which grows larger in size everyday" said Zhu li adjusting her spectacles.

"I've observed it two days back and I will be doing it tonight as well, let's see what kind of star he is talking about. Tenzin has a good eye sight and a straight mind, he can't be going insane can he…?" said Varrick looking up at Zhu li.

"I don't think so sir… according to this report it seems like he has been observing this for past few months" said Zhu li.

Varrick kept the report aside stayed quiet for a moment rubbing his chin.

"Before we jump in to any conclusions we must do the thing…" said Varrick.

"Yes sir… otherwise it will get cold…" said Zhu li handing over a cup of tea to Varrick. He took few sips of the warm cinnamon flavored tea.

"I spoke to the national science team on the day that I have received the report. They had no clue of what it is but some of the members have noticed it in the night sky and the strange part is none of them really took interest in it. They all say that night sky is full of stars and they just come and go" said Varrick after taking few sips from his tea.

"We will observe it ourselves so we can give Tenzin a proper report about this. Otherwise if I tell him what they said about it, he will think the national science team is completely useless" said Zhu li.

"Of course they are useless… they are just bunch of nerds who are only good at going through books and blabbering equations that no one understands. This is the real science, this is what we need. We need people to do practical observation… I think Tenzin did a great job and he deserves all the credit for it" said Varrick.

Meanwhile  
Republic City High Security Prison for Dangerous Criminals

Zaheer opened his eyes as the door to his holding cell opened slowly. Light that seeped in to his cell was too bright for his eyes since he was sleeping. He couldn't see clearly until his eyes get use to the light.

"Zaheer… So much for the leader of red lotus" said a female voice.

Zaheer furrowed his eye brows wanting to see who it is. His vision cleared up as his eyes got used to the light. He saw Kuvira standing in front of him.

"Who are you…?" asked Zaheer.

"I am Kuvira, The guard captain of the earth empire but who I am does not matter right now. I just came in to let you know that you will be taken to face the trial tomorrow morning" she said.

Zaheer laughed mirthlessly.

"What trial…? Just get on with what you wanna do with me… I have already told you that I have killed all those you accused me of killing and I am happy about it" said Zaheer.

"You maybe an inhuman monster but we are nothing like you… there is a law in this world and unlike you we try our best to approach each and everyone in the most humanly way as possible" said Kuvira and paused.

"All four nations will be present tomorrow at the courts of justice and I am here to represent the earth kingdom. You have committed a great crime by murdering our queen and we shall not go easy on you…" said Kuvira gnashing her teeth.

"You are lucky that I am restrained in electric metal chains, otherwise I'd crush you right where you stand…" said Zaheer.

"Trying to taunt me in to a fight…? Well I'd love to but I am sure the other nations will not agree upon a trial by fight" said Kuvira with a smirk.

She turned back from Zaheer and walked towards the massive metal door which seals the cell. She paused when she's few yards away from the door and turns at Zaheer again.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Tell me about the Avatar… did she cry when you torture her to death?" asked Kuvira in a sarcastic manner.

Zaheer stayed quiet without answering her and she smirked again.

"It would have been fun… you should have invited me, I would have gladly joined your little torture party…" she said by turning away from him again.

"What do you have against her…?" Zaheer asked as she is about to step out of the cell.

Kuvira turned at him again with her eyebrows raised and shrugged.

"Hmmm let me think… I guess nothing personal; it's just that I never liked the idea of Avatar since I was a little girl. You know all that being able to bend all four elements and keeping the balance sort of a thing… perhaps because I am jealous… Oh well, I wanted to fight her someday but you just spoiled all the fun by killing her yourself…" said Kuvira with an evil grin.

"It seems like the world has more than one monster…" said Zaheer.

The door started to close slowly and Kuvira kept staring at Zaheer until the door seals off.

The next day Zaheer was taken to face the trial. He stood by all four nations and other sub nations in the international courts of justice. When the judge questioned him, he straightaway admitted all of his killings and finally the murder of the Avatar as well. Zaheer also admitted that he did them purposely and he is happy about it. At the last bit of his speech in the courts, he said that

"I wouldn't mind killing all the leaders in the world so it will have equality among everyone…"

After two hours judge came up with the final judgment and everyone who was present at the courts of justice agreed upon it.

"I here by the judge of international high courts of justice sentence Zaheer the former leader of red lotus to death by electrocution. This is for all the crimes he has committed not just for one nation but against all of humanity"

Death sentence was given to Zaheer for all his murderous deeds. The entire audience at the international high courts of justice applauded for the judgment. The news reporters were flashing their cameras at Zaheer as he was taken back in to his cell in metal whips restrained by republic city police until further action is taken.

News hits fast and the final judgment of international high courts of justice has shook the world. The whole world wanted him dead so that it could be at peace.

Next day morning…

Asami sits by her front porch staring at the morning wearing a white bathrobe over her skinny. She is thinking about the argument that just happened over the phone with Hiroshi. At one time she felt bad because she used some harsh words at her father but later she felt he deserved all of it, he tried to kill her once and trying to kill your own daughter is a serious offense. Suddenly someone covered her eyes from behind.

"Alright… Your hand smell like lavender…" said Asami smelling the air.

"Jinora…?" said Asami and she released her and came to front with giggling laughter. She wears a loose off-white shirt-blouse over a dark blue jeans and a pair of white flip-flops.

"How did you guess…?" asked Jinora smiling at Asami.

"It was easy… your hands smelled like lavender and sky bison" said Asami with a smile.

"Everybody talks about how bad the sky bison smells, but how come we don't feel it that much…?" said Jinora pulling a chair and sitting on it backwards resting her chin on the back rest.

"That's because you live with them silly…" said Asami with a smirk.

"Yeah… you are right… Sky bison are part of our air nomad lives… we basically grew up with them" said Jinora and sighed.

"How's your leg…?" asked Jinora.

"Still the same…" said Asami in a very brief manner.

"Here I am as I promised… I am gonna stay here with you until you are better. I know you need help and…" said Jinora.

"I really appreciate you coming to help me out but really I am perfectly alright by myself… If you have any other duties… please don't ignore them because of me" said Asami breaking in.

"I told you already… I got rid of all my responsibilities… Dad cut me off… I begged him that air nomad life is not what I want for the time being…" said Jinora.

Asami smiled at her.

"Alright then… let me be honest with you… I am so glad that you are here and thank you for everything. If you don't want to be an air nomad… what are you going to do…? I know for a fact that you are a powerful air bender with indispensable abilities" said Asami in a curious tone.

Jinora looked away and prim her lips.

"It's not that I don't want to be an air nomad, it is not a choice I am already an air nomad, but I just want to see what else is out there. For the time being I don't know what I want to do… I guess I have to find out" said Jinora with a shrug.

"How about engineering…? I could show you how to start once I get little better…? Future industries could be your thing" said Asami with a smile.

"REALLY…? You would take me as your assistant…? That sounds great…" said Jinora in a surprised happy tone.

"Not just yet… First you got go there and see if you like meddling with all those mechanics and robotics. Then we'll see where you fit in" said Asami.

Asami grimaced as she accidentally laid her hand hard against her wounded thigh.

"It seems like you aren't any better than last time I saw you… tell me, was that knife which stabbed you belonged to Zaheer…?" asked Jinora.

"It is a hunting knife and it was mine, I stabbed him with it too… but couldn't get it this deep" said Asami.

"I wouldn't blame all of it on Zaheer or the knife… you didn't attend to it as instructed by the doctor, that's how it got worse" said Jinora.

Asami tried to stand up slowly with the aid of her crutch. Jinora quickly rushed to help her.

"Don't be too proud to ask for some help…" said Jinora helping her up.

"Let's go in and fix something up for lunch. I need some wine as well…" said Asami and smiled.

They slowly walked over to the kitchenette via the living room. Asami grabbed a bottle of wine and sits back on the sofa keeping the bottle and two glasses on the coffee table.

"You can just sit there and relax, enjoy your wine, I'll make some lunch" said Jinora with a smile as she walked over to the pantry cupboards and opened them.

"Just a cheese and tomato sandwich for me, you can help yourself with anything you like" said Asami pouring red wine to both of the glasses.

"I think I'll have the same" said Jinora.

"Come on over… join me for some wine, I am fed up of drinking all alone" said Asami wanting Jinora to join her.

After few minutes Jinora came back with two plates of cheese and tomato sandwiches. She gave one to Asami and sits back on the plush rest sofa.

"Take one…" said Asami wanting Jinora to take a glass of wine. She leaned forward and took one and smiled. Few rounds went by slowly and the bottle went almost half empty.

"I never had this much of wine my whole life…" said Jinora with a burp. Asami giggled.

"Damn… everything seems like spinning around me" said Jinora holding her forehead.

"Don't worry about it too much… it's just you are being little tipsy" said Asami with a smile.

"I kind of feel funny… this is pretty strong for a wine…" said Jinora while looking at the wine bottle label.

"Wine is strong… it's just that it doesn't feel like it when you drink it…" said Asami finishing another glass and laying it on the coffee table.

Jinora poured herself another glass.

"This is the last one…" she said and sips it. They stayed quiet for a moment.

"Please…! Help your self Jinora… finish the whole thing if you like. I just reached my limit…" said Asami laying a deep exhale leaning against her sofa. She grabbed one of the sandwiches and nibbles on it while staring at the ceiling.

"Jinora… you really are a good sandwich maker… this tastes good…" said Asami and Jinora did not reply.

Asami raised her head to see where she is. Jinora has fallen asleep on the sofa in front of her. Asami smirked as she saw the way Jinora sleeps. She looked at the bottle and there is only very little wine left. She kept staring at Jinora for a while and then leaned back again on her sofa looking up at the ceiling.

"Drink… Drink until the demons stop calling your name…" whispered Asami.

Republic City  
Harbor District  
late evening…

Rain has started pouring down in the republic city. The cargo ships that appeared in the horizon few hours ago have already reached the docks. Since the arrival of the ships the harbor has become busy as a bee hive, unloading cargo to the warehouses and servicing the ships and all the other minor tasks takes place on the same time. The crew members of the docked ships started to walk in to the harbor district looking for booze, women and night life.

A girl wearing a dark blue hooded jacket over an off white t-shirt and a black jungle pants stepped in to the docks. She looked around the surroundings of the docks and grabbed her backpack. The rain drops have kissed her face as she walked in to the docks. A gust of cold welcoming wind wreathed around her as if it is a welcome sign from the city. She pulled the hood over the head as the next few drops of rain kissed her face.

Korra felt like she's home. She's back in the republic city. There is no way for her through the legitimate exit. She saw some officer kept checking the clearance papers of passengers as they exit the docks in to the city. She walked in to the rest room quietly and looked around. There is a window little high above the wall. She jumped up and grabbed the ledge then crawl through it to the other side. Korra felt a relief as she found herself out of the main exit. She saw a whole crowd of people walking out in to the harbor district. She quickly walked over and blended in to the crowd that was going out in to the city.

Finally she's out of the harbor in to the bustling streets of harbor district. Korra blew in to her palms and rubbed them against each other as she felt cold.

"It seems like republic city has grown colder than it was three years ago…" she said to herself and walked in to the crowded street. She walked through the bustling street for a while looking at the signs of the road side shops wanting to find a place to sleep tonight.

Korra felt hungry so she stopped at a roadside noodle stand run by an old man. She smiled at him as she sits on the bunk under the shade of the stand and put down her hood.

"Good evening miss" he said with a smiley face.

"I'll have a beef soup noodles please…" said Korra and smiled.

"Coming right up…" said the man as he started pouring soup noodles on to a bowl. In a matter of few minutes he served a hot beef soup noodle bowl with a pair of chopsticks. She inhaled the smell that is coming from the hot soup noodles. Stand owner kept a small cup next to her and poured simmering green tea on to it.

"That's very special jasmine green tea coming from a tea house in earth kingdom" said the man.

"Thanks… it smells good" said Korra while eating her noodles.

"Is it always this cold in republic city…?" Korra asked the man.

"I bet you are not from around here are you…? Well… yes and no… it wasn't like this always but for the past year or so climate in the republic city has changed drastically. It rains quiet often in the evenings and it is cold… but the day time is perfectly sunny" said the man while he is busy arranging the things in his noodle stand.

"I see… sorry… you are right… I am not from around here" said Korra and smiled answering the stand owners question. The man nods.

Korra finished her noodles half way and drank down the tea. The man kept the whole tea pot next to her.

"Serve yourself as you please miss…" said the man.

"Thank you but I haven't got money to pay you for the whole pot of tea…" said Korra with a surprised tone.

"The tea is on the house miss, Please enjoy…" said the man.

"Thank you… it is very generous of you" said Korra with a slight bow and poured more hot tea in to her cup.

"I am sorry to bother you sir… but do you know where I can get a room for tonight around here…?" Korra asked.

"This isn't a place for a girl like you miss… harbor district is full of brothels and cutthroats. I suggest you take the metro or a taxi and head to downtown" said the man and gave her the today's newspaper.

"Just skip to the last page… you can see plenty of descent inns and hotels at the downtown" said the man.

Korra took the paper from him and laid it next to her soup bowl.

"It's been a while since I read a newspaper" she thought to herself as she read the first page headline.

"ZAHEER, THE FORMER LEADER OF RED LOTUS SOCIETY IS SENTENCED TO DEATH BY THE INTERNATIONAL COURTS OF JUSTICE…."

She was stunned after going through the headlines. Korra went through the headlines several times just to make sure that her head is not making things up for her.

"Wha… what's this…?" she asked the stand owner in a little rushed tone.

"Oh! You mean this…?" asked the man pointing at the paper.

"Since you were on the ship you might have not heard… It's Zaheer, the leader of the evil red lotus society… he got what he deserves for his dark deeds including the murder of the avatar…" said Man with a careless laughter.

"…. Do you know when is the execution going to happen…?" Korra asked in a rush.

"I don't think they'll announce it… Probably they'll execute him within this week" said the old man.

Korra dropped the chopsticks, got off the bunk and put the hood back on and got ready to leave.

"What's the rush miss…?" man asked.

"Nothing… I just remembered something I should do…" said Korra and she slammed some money on the noodle stand and rushed in to the drizzling street.

She walked a few yards away from the noodle stand in the rain. She felt lost and aimless after what she saw in the newspaper. Korra leaned against the sidewalk railing and tried to calm herself down.

"How did this happen…?" she whispered in to the air while rubbing her forehead wanting to calm down.

"Alright… take a deep breath and relax…" she said to herself closing her eyes and taking a deep breath then she opened her eyes again with a long exhale.

Korra couldn't think anything straight because of panic and frustration, she knows that she's all alone in this and there is no one else she could turn to. She opened up the newspaper again and read the news regards to Zaheer's death sentence thoroughly.

"It seems like there is no other way…" Korra thought to herself.

Meanwhile  
Republic City National Observatory

Varrick was observing the night sky with the specially built telescope. Tenzin and Lin walked along with Zhu li to the observatory where Varrick is.

"Good evening Varrick…" said Tenzin as he walks in.

"Good evening Tenzin… I was just observing the star you mentioned in the report and it is indeed a fascinating discovery…" said Varrick coming over to Tenzin and Lin.

"Well… any idea what it is…?" Lin asked.

"This is the first time any of us have seen a star that grows in size like this…" said Varrick rubbing chin.

"So do you think it is something noteworthy or…?" asked Tenzin.

"It is hard to say my dear friends… everything is worth observing in the heavens…" said Varrick and paused.

"What did the national science team said regards to it…?" Lin asked.

"Actually… they are doing the necessary research… they didn't get back to us with a proper explanation yet…" said Zhu Li rolling her eyes behind the glasses.

"I see… so I guess we are here too early for some explanation" said Tenzin while rubbing his chin.

"Let me have few more days Tenzin… I will let you know exactly what it is…" said Varrick.

"Very well then Varrick… you let me know what it is once you found out. We are sorry to come in so early without prior notice" said Tenzin.

Tenzin and Lin turned and walk away to leave the observatory. Varrick turned back and saw Zhu Li is using the telescope.

"Sir… I think…" said Zhu Li and paused.

"Yes… Yes… tell me what you think…" said Varrick eagerly walking over to Zhu Li. She leaned back on the observation chair and looked at Varrick.

"I don't think it is a star that grows in size sir…" she said and adjusted her spectacles.

"If it glows that bright… it is a star of course…" said Varrick in a little arrogant tone.

"It grows in size can be explained in two ways… one is, it grows in size… the other explanation is…" said Zhu Li and paused.

"Go ahead Zhu Li… tell me" said Varrick eagerly.

"I think it is not growing bigger… it is getting closer and closer everyday so it appears bigger every time we look at it…" said Zhu li.

"Good heavens, why on earth that none of us thought about it…?" said Varrick in a surprised tone.

"You are a genius Zhu Li… Now do the thing before they leave the observatory… I think we have the thing of the century…" said Varrick rubbing his palms together.

Zhu Li quickly got off the seat and walked out of the observatory to call back Tenzin and Lin before they leave.

Next morning…

Asami walked downstairs slowly in her pajamas.

"Goooood morning…." Greeted Jinora spontaneously and handed her a warm cup of coffee.

"Good morning Jinora… you are up a little early…" said Asami as she pulled a chair from the table.

"Early…? It's seven thirty in the morning…" said Jinora with a smile.

"Well… it is early for me in the beach house…" said Asami as she warms her palms with the hot cup.

"Wow… I always wake up around five in the morning. We do that because of the meditation and the morning practices should start along with the sunrise" said Jinora while washing a cup at the kitchen sink.

"Don't worry about waking up early or going to bed late in here… you can sleep whenever you want and wake up whenever you like…" said Asami with a smile.

"It is such a comforting breeze to hear that you have no time tables or rules for yourself…?" said Jinora.

"Rules…? Why would someone have rules in home…? Its home, so do as you please. Now I know why you wanna think twice before becoming a serious air nomad" said Asami. Jinora giggles and look down.

"Guess what…? I think my legs getting better, it doesn't hurt that much when I walk now…" said Asami.

"That's so good to hear… see what I told you… if you have taken care of yourself properly it would have healed already" said Jinora.

"Thanks Jinora… I think the doctor is supposed to visit me this evening to change the dressing…" said Asami.

"I'll remind him…" said Jinora in a spontaneous tone.

The doorbell rings…

"I'll answer it…" said Jinora and walked fast towards the main door and opens it.

"Good morning Asa…" said Mako and paused.

"Good morning Mako… Asami is right over there…" said Jinora smiling at Mako who appeared in front of the door.

"Good morning to you Jinora… I didn't expect to see you here…" said Mako walking inside the house.

"Well… Surprise…!" said Jinora in a little shy tone.

"She came over to help me…" said Asami slowly walking over to the living room with her crutch.

"It seems like Tenzin has started a nonprofit healthcare organization within the air temple…" said Mako with a smile.

"Asami… you look surprisingly better than you were when I saw you last time… I believe Jinora is the one I should be thanking…" said Mako.

Asami nods with a smile.

"Let me get you something to drink Mako…" said Jinora walking back in to the kitchenette letting Mako and Asami talk in private. She walked over to the sofa and sits on it slowly.

"How's your leg…?" Mako asked while taking a seat in front of her.

"It feels much better now…" said Asami.

"Good for you and Zaheer is still suffering from the stab wound you gave him. I saw him at the international courts of justice and he couldn't even walk properly with it. Guess what…? Zaheer got the death sentence…" said Mako with a happy gesture.

"He deserves worse for what he did…" said Asami with a hint of vengeance in her tone.

"All villains get lot less than what they deserve, when judge said Death by electrocution; he laughed at it" said Mako.

"Zaheer is not a human being… he is a monster. No wonder why he laughed at the face of death. I think it doesn't matter to him whether he lived or died… he got what he wanted" said Asami with a sigh.

Jinora walked over to the living room with a warm cup of tea.

"Thanks Jinora…" said Mako as he took it from her.

"So… when did you arrive here to help Asami…?" Mako asked as he sips the warm tea.

"Oh! I just came two days back. She was in pretty bad shape… well… now she's better…" said Jinora.

"Anyways… how about I take two of you out tonight…? I could get Bolin to tag along as well…" asked Mako.

"I don't know Mako… I just can't think of anything right now…" said Asami as she looks down.

"Asami… I know how you feel but it's better for you to go out and breath in some fresh air…" said Jinora in a concerned tone.

"She's right... it's not good for you to live like this… I know it's hard for you but you don't have to torture yourself like this…" said Mako wanting to convince Asami to come along.

Asami did not answer and there was silence for moment

"Alright then… I gotta go for now Asami… thanks for the tea Jinora" said Mako as she stood up.

"Leaving so soon…?" Asami asked.

"I was on my way to Bolin's place and I thought I'd drop by and see how you are doing…, be ready at around five in the evening alright…?" said Mako pointing at Asami and Jinora.

"We will Mako…" said Jinora.

"I'll come by to pick you two… goodbye for now… see you later" said Mako walking towards the main door waving at Asami and Jinora.

Asami waved at him and Jinora followed him to the entrance. Mako turned at Jinora near the entrance.

"She needs to let go of the sorrowful past… it's time for her to move on… I hope you understand what I mean" Mako whispered at Jinora.

"I understand… don't' worry, I'll get her ready in the evening…" said Jinora with a smile.

"Thanks Jinora…" said Mako as he heads out.

Republic city  
High security prison…  
7:54PM

The cold wind echoes around the premises and the absence of stars in the night sky is a sign of late night rain. Republic city high security prison is been surrounded by high walls with a fully enclosed roof and being guarded with armed republic city police and powerful benders at all times. The guards keep walking on the wall and as they passed each other, they nods and sometimes utter a few words to keep the boredom away. The large spotlights on the four corners of the wall keep scanning the surrounding area every few minutes. The main entrance to the prison facility is being sealed with a massive metal door. Security of the prison has increased ten folds for past few days since the arrival of Zaheer. Earth kingdom has sent their most elite dai li agents along with sai fu's guard captain Kuvira to keep watch and make sure that everything is under control. A large number of republic city police officers keep patrolling all over the prison to make sure that that nothing falls out of place.

"It's gonna be raining tonight as well…" said one of the officers who are patrolling along the wall coming back to the main guard post next to the front gate.

"I think so too… got your-self a light…?" asked the other officer after popping a cigarette between his lips.

Suddenly the spotlights of the front gate started to focus at one point.

"Get your asses over here…" shouts their chief from the guard post in the front.

Two of the officers ran towards their chief in a rush.

"Who the hell is that…?" said the chief pointing at the focused spotlight.

One officer grabbed the binocular from his utility belt and started to scan the area where his chief pointed.

Korra stands few yards away from the main entrance in a dark red shemagh to cover her face. She's wearing a light blue sleeveless tank top and a dun green jungle pants complete with some heavy military boots. Her fairly long hair is loose and neatly tucked under the shemagh and she holds a bullhorn in her hands.

"It seems like a bloody woman to me… what the hell is she doing standing there…" said the officer.

"That's what I am about to find out…" said the chief grabbing the bullhorn and pressing attention alert button on the wall guard post.

A low humming alarm started to ring inside the prison and all the spotlights started to focus on to the ground.

"This is the republic city prison guard chief… we have been observing you for the past ten minute… state your business here. You have already trespassed in to the high security zone and failing to admit your cause will result in open fire" said the chief through bullhorn.

All four other guard posts shined the spotlight around her.

Korra raised her hand and pointed at the main door quietly. Then she took the bullhorn.

"I am here for Zaheer… Hand him over to me and no one will get hurt. You have five minutes starting from now to hand him over to me. Do the needful, get the authorities then bring him over UNHARMED!" she said from the bullhorn.

"That can't be done… I believe this is some kind of comedy drama so you have two minutes to walk back and we will take it as a joke" said the chief.

"One minute is already up… clock is ticking… tik tok, tik tok" said Korra in an arrogant tone.

"Alarm the authorities… send two officers to arrest the culprit… we'll teach that bitch a lesson for trying to play jokes with the republic city police…" chief ordered to the officer behind him.

Korra stood still and she felt the cold wind embracing her. She looked at her wrist watch again. Suddenly two officers from the republic city police landed in front of her with metal bending wires.

"Alright… fun's over… You are under arrest for disturbing the duty of republic city police" said the masked officer.

Korra smirked.

"You have three more minutes…" said Korra in a muffled tone because of her shemagh.

"Yeah right… Zaheer… Pfft…" said the other officer walking towards her. As he is about to grab her and cuff her she strangled him kneeling him to the ground and knock him out with a blink of an eye.

"WHAT THE…" said the other one metal bending at her with the grapple. She swiftly dodged it and in the next second he is knocked out on the ground.

"Two officers are down… sound the alarm… It seems like she's from the red lotus" shouts the chief who was watching the whole incident from guard post mashing on the red alert alarm.

The red alert siren started to go loud all over the prison putting all the officers in their posts readied for action.

"Two more minutes…" said Korra from the bullhorn.

Korra stands still facing the main entrance giving them more time. Ten officers from the republic city police came to confront her. They used the metal bending grapple to grab her and all of their attempts failed as she swiftly moves between the flying metal whips. She managed to put down all ten officers within matter of two minutes only by using her hand to hand techniques.

All ten of them lay unconscious on the ground with their chi being blocked.

"Times up…" said Korra through the bull horn and threw it away.

A large number of republic city police officers armed with heavy machine guns rallied on the wall aiming their weapon at Korra.

"Ready… Fire on my command" said a voice through the bullhorn.

"Alright then… you wanna play rough" said Korra in a playful tone.

She summoned her avatar state which propels all of her bending in to inhuman levels. She felt the pure energy of Raava as her eyes began to glow in bright white light.

"OPEN FIRE…" said the voice.

All the officers started firing machine guns at her mercilessly. A storm of lethal bullets headed towards her. She used her avatar state to block all the bullets but they kept firing at her.

"It's not gonna work… we are not dealing with something ordinary over here…" said the chief to his officer.

They emptied all their magazines constantly firing at her and the firing stopped. Korra started to walk toward the massive metal door. She saw three helicopters flying over from the distance flashing spotlights at her. Korra turned back to confront them and the blinding light flashed at her. They started to fire at her without a warning. Even her avatar state couldn't control the gun fire which was coming from the helicopters because they were fast and designed in such a way that bending has very little effect on them.

Korra dodged and jumped away from the spotlight and yet some of the gun shots have badly scratched her left arm. She rolled on the ground and the helicopters flashed the lights at her again. Her left arm started to bleed all over being wounded by the gunshots. Korra gnashed in pain as she felt furious.

She jumped at the flying machines in rage bending an inferno of fire causing one to explode in to bits and pieces.

"COMING IN FOR NEGOTIATION DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN KILL ME" she shouts in rage.

The distant police sirens echoes the whole surroundings as the republic city police forces approached the prison.

Meanwhile…

Lin is driving her car along with rest of the police squad vehicles and Tenzin is with her as well.

"I don't understand what the hell is happening… how come that prison security cannot handle just a one simple maniac…" said Lin furiously as she drives fast.

"We still don't know the situation Lin… He sounded serious over the radio…" said Tenzin.

"Blocking a storm of bullets from machine gun fire is out of this world… no one can do that… unless…" said Lin and paused.

"Unless it is the Avatar…" said Tenzin.

"But that is ridiculous… there is no explanation to it… Zaheer might have had some elite personal body guard. Red lotus is a secret organization which is being nurtured by dark arts for many thousands of years. No one knows what they got until they put it on public display…" said Lin in a frustrated tone.

"Even though we believed that Red lotus society is no more, Zaheer is still alive and he was their leader…" said Tenzin.

Meanwhile…

Mako drives the car smoothly through the mild traffic of republic city. Asami sits next to him and she kept staring outside the windscreen for the past five minutes. Jinora sits on the back seat and she started to hum a tune as she felt bored. Bolin sits next to Jinora and he's almost asleep.

"So where shall we go tonight…?" said Mako breaking the silence while he kept driving.

"Man… there are too many places in my head… but I am sure these ladies won't approve 99% of them" said Bolin scratching his head.

"We won't mind… tell us a few so we can choose…" said Jinora pausing her humming.

"Well… first thing comes to my mind right now is a Cabaret Rouge and I skipped fifty choices and fifty first one is Crazy Cats…" said Bolin.

"Bolin… be sensible… stop suggesting strip clubs and brothels… crazy cats is a brothel besides Jinora will not be allowed in to any of those, she's sixteen and I am not talking about your type of fun… I am talking about more family oriented fun…" said Mako.

"Actually… I am almost seventeen…" said Jinora crashing in.

"Won't make much difference besides brothels and cabarets are exclusively for men" said Mako trying to make sense.

"Alright… alright I am thinking. How about black whips and chains…" said Bolin in a happy tone.

"Bolin…! Are you stupid or dumb…? Because you can choose the one you like, they both suit you. "Black whips and chains" is a bizarre fetish sex club" shouted Mako.

Jinora started laughing at the argument between Mako and Bolin.

"Yeah… so…? It's for boys and girls… I know chicks who go in there to get tied up to a chair and…" Bolin kept on going.

"Bolin will you shut up for the heaven's sake… we have a teenager with us…" shouted Mako.

"It's alright… hahaha, I know what it is… I am cool" said Jinora giggling at Bolin.

"Alright… alright… it's just for fun and laughter… gosh you sounds like a grandpa, stop being so grumpy" said Bolin.

Asami giggled and looked at Mako with a smile after her long contemplative silence.

"See… I manage to ENTERTAIN ASAMI AS WELL… You told me she is immune to laughter and entertainment these days" said Bolin pointing at Asami.

Mako slapped on his forehead as Bolin revealed something he told him before they went and picked up Jinora and Asami.

"You guys are funny… for moment you all made me feels better… Thank you" said Asami with a smile.

"You are welcome Asami…, it's just that this grandpa Mako doesn't know how to react to the jokes…" said Bolin.

"Yeah right… when you make jokes, make sure they are appropriate for the audience…" said Mako.

"If it's appropriate for the audience… it ain't called a joke big brother… it is called a FART!" said Bolin.

Everybody laughed out loud except for Mako.

"And don't get me started with Robot jokes again…" said Bolin leaning back on the car seat with a smile on his face.

Asami laughed as she remembered some of them.

"What robot jokes…?" said Mako looking at Bolin from the rear view mirror.

"They are not suitable for grandpa's like you Mako…" said Bolin. Jinora and Asami couldn't stop laughing.

"You better not be calling me a "Robot" little brother…" said Mako with a angered face.

"Nah… I prefer to call you grandpa… How about "Robot Grandpa?" that sounds much better" said Bolin and Mako turned at him while driving.

"Alright… it was a joke ok…? Now please keep your eyes on the screen while you drive… you are carrying three more souls in this car" said Bolin and Mako turned at the windscreen again feeling hopeless.

"Alright now everything is cool… no more jokes at Mako…" said Asami wanting everyone to calm down.

"Where are we going…? I am just driving senselessly on the road with no destination…" said Mako.

"Let's get something to drink…" said Asami.

"That sounds like a good idea, I am already thirsty…" said Jinora.

"Hey I know where we should go… let's go to the OPIUM DEN… I can teach Jinora how to get high" said Bolin.

"You are not open for suggestions anymore Bolin…, and those jokes of yours aren't funny anymore" said Mako.

"Ah… I wonder how Opal is doing right now, she haven't spoken to me in almost a week since she left to Si fu" said Bolin in a dreamy tone.

"I am really happy if Opal realizes what kind of a twisted sick abomination you are…" said Mako.

"Don't worry big brother… after our first date together, she figured out" said Bolin with a grin.

"She told me you gave her a beautiful moon shaped pendant along with a bunch of wild flowers and walked with her in the sandy beach all night long holding her hand" said Jinora.

"aw how sweet of you Bolin… I thought you tied her to a pole and spanked her with a whip" said Mako.

"You hear that ladies… that's what our sick perverted robot grandpa Mako does to all his girl friends in their first date together… imagine the HONEYMOON… OH THE HORROR… THE PAIN AND TORTURE" Shouted Bolin holding on to his head and everyone laughed except for Mako.

"Yeah right…" said Mako accepting his defeat.

"So ladies no matter what you do, be veeeeeeery careful of MAKO" said Bolin leaning back on the seat again.

Suddenly a large number of police cars drew fast on the road passing them with lights and sirens on.

"Hmm strange… this isn't normal" said Mako keenly looking at the passing police vehicles.

"Looks like something's wrong and they are driving towards the direction of republic city high security prison" said Bolin peeping between the front seats.

"Let's follow them Mako…" said Asami.

They started to follow the police cars from behind. Mako revs the car accelerating to keep up with the rush of police cars.

Meanwhile…

Korra kept attacking the helicopters by blasting them with fire bending and the second helicopter crashed against main entrance bursting in to flames.

Inside the Prison main entrance…

Kuvira came out of the prison resting quarters with her dai li agents.

"Let's see who is playing Havoc out there… Open the gate and I'll deal with her personally" said Kuvira commanding the prison gate operators.

"We can't do that ma'am, the chief of prison has to give us the authority…" said the officer near the gate.

Suddenly a massive explosion went outside the gate blasting the third helicopter in to an inferno of fire in the night sky.

"It doesn't matter whether you open the bloody gate or not… that thing out there just bought down three helicopters and your damn gate will be next" shouted Kuvira.

Meanwhile outside the main entrance…

Korra stood still for a moment facing the gate breathing heavily. Blood drips all the way down from her left arm and falls on the ground. She is being surrounded by blazing flames of fire from the burning helicopters which crashed all over the place.

She took few steps towards the massive metal door that seals the entrance to the prison. Suddenly she felt a piercing pain as a bullet scraped pass her right shoulder. It nearly missed her neck. She looked at the direction where the bullet came and saw the police officers coming down from the wall to surround her.

Meanwhile…

"Lin… Look at those flames in the sky" said Tenzin pointing out the flaming chaos at the direction of Prison. The night was dark and entire place was shining brightly with fire from the distance.

"It doesn't look good…" said Lin.

"What on earth is going on there…" said Tenzin.

"Soon we'll find out…" said Lin while driving.

Mako's Car…

"Holly shit… look at those flames coming up in to the sky…" shouted Bolin.

"They are coming from the direction of prison…" said Asami leaning towards the windscreen.

"It doesn't look good… something serious is going on there…" said Jinora.

"That's not just fire… it is an explosion" said Mako while driving.

Meanwhile…

Korra stood still bleeding on the ground as the entire force surrounded her. Five elite metal benders from the republic city police appeared from the sky and lands in front of her and Kuvira came along with them to confront her. She stood still facing Korra and smiled from the corner of her mouth.

"Hmmm… So you got some tricks up your sleeve as well…" said Kuvira in a sarcastic manner.

"And I see you prefer to hide your face as well…" Kuvira added as Korra stays silent.

"Well let's see what you got… Everybody stand down… let me deal with this now…" Kuvira shouted at the entire force.

She took an offensive stance facing Korra.

"Come at me… with everything you got…" she said. Korra charged at her and they started to fight each other in close quarter hand to hand combat.

Kuvira and Korra kept fighting each other with hand to hand combat and suddenly Kuvira began to use the advantage of her metal bending. She stabbed Korra on the back of her thigh with a metal shard and she screamed in pain. Kuvira dodged her next attack and stabs another metal shard right through her right shoulder and pushed her on to the ground.

Korra fell on the ground bleeding with cuts and stab wounds and Kuvira took another offensive stance. She smirked at Korra who is bleeding on the ground.

"She's all yours… take her down…" said Kuvira giving orders to all the officers. Nearly fifty fully armed officers took their stance to attack Korra on Kuvira's command.

Korra slowly stood up and pulled the metal shard out of her right shoulder, and then pulled the other shard out of her thigh. She took off her shemagh revealing herself to everyone. Her long hair flew with the warm blazing wind from the burning helicopters.

"What the…? Avatar…? This can't be… it is impossible" said Kuvira and kept staring at Korra as she revealed herself.

"FIRE AT WILL" shouted Kuvira as Korra slowly rises up to the air glowing in avatar state. The entire force that was surrounding her began to fire at will. Metal whips and shards kept flying from all possible directions.

The bright white glow of avatar state in Korra's eyes began to change its color. Her eyes turned to glowing dark red. Korra slowly touched the ground with her feet and stood still.

The officers who were nearby her began to get stunned by the invisible grapple of blood bending. Everyone who rushed to attack her began to scream and started dying gruesome deaths. Multiple head explosions took place showering the whole place with blood and gore. Several officers were lifted in to the air and crushed like water melons. The others who tried to attack her from the distance suddenly got disemboweled splattering guts all over the place. Kuvira went mad as she saw her fellow officers dying gruesome deaths screaming in pain and agony.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU…?" said Kuvira as she started to retreat at the face of horror. Remaining elite officers falls back to Kuvira and they kept moving back against the main entrance aiming their weapons at Korra. Suddenly the killing stopped because there is no one else to die around her, Korra massacred the entire force which came at her with no remorse.

She kept looking down quietly while standing still in a middle of a pool of blood and guts and her hair falls covering most of her face. Kuvira got freaked out as she saw what Korra can do with her extreme blood bending. She just killed everyone who attacked her simultaneously without moving a finger.

Meanwhile…

"There they are… what the hell is happening…?" said Lin as she saw the burning fire at the entrance of the prison.

She drew the car with a rush and stopped it about half a mile away from the incident. The other police vehicles which came along with Lin stopped right next to her car forming a barrier. The tire screeching sound of approaching police vehicles echoed the whole place. The officers got off the vehicles and took their positions waiting for Lin's command. Lin and Tenzin got off their car.

"Lin…. Look…" shouted Tenzin as he got off the car.

Lin looked at the direction Tenzin pointed as she grabbed the Bull horn from the car.

"Is… Is that Korra…?" said Lin. She couldn't believe her eyes, but there is no time for her to be amused so she decided to act timely.

"That is Korra…" said Tenzin confirming her guess.

"But… but we all know that she's dead… and I don't understand what's happening" said Lin in a worried tone.

"Me neither but first things first… we'll worry about everything else later" said Tenzin standing beside Lin.

Along with the police cars the news reporters and fire department came along. The whole place was filled with vehicles and people. The camera's kept flashing all over as the republic city police took the frontline.

Lin quickly began to walk towards the whole incident signaling her squad to wait for her command.

"Lin…? Where are you going…? It's too dangerous…" said Tenzin in a worried tone.

"I am not going to get closer… you stay behind Tenzin…" said Lin wanting Tenzin to stay behind.

Lin grabbed her Bull horn.

"This is republic city chief of police Lin Beifong… Stand down… I repeat Stand down…" she said from the bullhorn.

"LIN… GET BACK… DON'T GO NEAR HER… SOMETHING IS HAPPENING" shouted Tenzin running towards Lin and stopping her from going any further from the car.

"What the hell is happening….? Let me go and have a look" said Lin as she saw there is something strange happening with Korra in the distance.

"I don't want you to get hurt Lin… We don't know what's happening. We don't even know if that is really Korra…" said Tenzin wanting Lin to come along with him and get behind the vehicles. He grabbed her hand and Lin looked in to his eyes and he kept staring in to hers.

"I don't want to lose you… please…! Come with me" said Tenzin. Lin nods and decides not to be stubborn; she followed Tenzin back to the car and got behind it.

Korra kept standing still and suddenly the blood from the corpses which surrounds her began to drain out and slither towards her like snakes.

Korra began to walk toward the Kuvira and the other officers who are pinned against the main entrance. Reinforcements from the prison began to come down from the wall. Even before the reinforcement could reach Korra they were cut down and killed by those blood whips which keep swirling around her formed by the blood of her victims. They act like sharp long blades which have a mind of their own and whatever that gets in her way gets killed instantly.

The officers who were close to Kuvira began to die. Two of them screamed and died with head explosions and others were crippled and crushed with blood bending. Everyone who was with Kuvira got killed right in front of her and the blood from the massacre stained her face and uniform. Korra finally reached the door and Kuvira leaned against it shivering in fear. Her eyes wide open starring at Korra with Horror.

"Stay…. Stay…. Away from me you Monster…" shouts Kuvira.

Kuvira began to scream in pain as the blood began to boil in her. She felt like the organs inside of her is boiling in a cooking pot. Kuvira screamed in pain as the blood squirts out of her mouth.

Meanwhile…

Mako drew towards the prison following the police cars and he saw the whole incident which is happening from the distance.

"Damn… I don't think we can drive any further…" said Mako and stopped the engine.

"What's going on there...? It seems like the whole republic city police force is here…" said Asami.

"Let's walk over there and see what's happening" said Bolin and opened the door.

"I don't think no one is allowed beyond the police line over there…" said Jinora pointing out the policeman.

"We'll see about that…" said Mako as he got off the car.

"I am coming too…" said Asami.

"No you are not Asami… you wait here in the car with Jinora, we'll go there and find out what's happening over there" said Mako wanting Asami to stay back.

"I can walk with the crutch, you don't have to worry about me Mako…" said Asami in a little angered tone.

"He's right Asami… I'll wait here with you… let them go and have a look first" said Jinora and Asami nods agreeing with her.

Mako and Bolin got off the car and ran towards the police line and they were stopped by the officers.

"What's going on there officer…?" asked Mako.

"That's none of your concern citizen, everything is under control and there is no trespassing beyond this point…" said the officer.

"Citizen…? Excuse me officer but my brother over here is…" said Bolin and Mako breaks in showing his Police identification.

"Now tell me what's going on there…" said Mako with a smile.

"I am sorry for the rudeness sir… we were informed that there is someone trying to break in to the prison and the prison security is engaged with the culprit. For the time being that's all we know… nothing came across to us from the next barricade. All the officers are standby awaiting for chief Lin's command" said the Officer after a salute.

"Lin…? Lin is here as well…? I'll be damned… Let me through" said Mako wanting to pass. The officer let Mako and Bolin pass the line.

Meanwhile…

"I am gonna go and have a look… Mako and Bolin just went in…" said Asami wanting to get off the car.

"I don't think it is a good idea besides the officers won't let us through… Mako went in there because he is in republic city police as well… I saw him showing the ID" said Jinora.

Asami sighed and kept staring at the whole barricade of cars and officers.

"You're right… only chance to get in there was with him and now it's too late…" said Asami in a grumpy tone.

Meanwhile…

Kuvira kept screaming in pain hard as she can. She felt like a knife is turning inside of her heart and there is nothing she could do but scream in pain, her body has gone numb and there is no possibility of metal bending at all.

Kuvira fell on the ground bleeding all over and squirming in pain.

"Stop… please stop… it hurts so much…" she cried for mercy.

"KORRA… STOP THIS AND RELEASE HER" said a strong voice and Korra turned her head to see who it is.

She saw Lin and Tenzin standing there few yards away from her. Korra kept staring at them with her glowing red eyes.

"Please Korra… let her go and be at peace. Whatever the indifference we may have we can always resolve it without bloodshed…" said Tenzin wanting to reach her with a more diplomatic solution.

Kuvira screamed on the ground as her right leg got dislocated.

"Just what do you want…?" shouted Lin.

"I will take what I want and leave whether you like it or not. If you want the bloodshed to stop, order your forces to stay back… and make sure you stay back as well…" said Korra and her voice sounded demonic.

"I am not ready to take orders from the villainy like you…" said Lin in a strong tone.

"KORRA... Let Kuvira go…. Please…." Tenzin said in a pleading tone.

Suddenly Kuvira was lifted in to the air and thrown at Lin and Tenzin. Lin quickly aided her, holding her head up. She's unconscious already. Korra turned at massive metal door which seals the main entrance to prison facility. The blood whips which was behind her swirling like snakes began to rise up forming a huge grapple on the metal door.

Then a small partition of the thick massive metal door began to melt down making a way for Korra to walk inside the prison. She walked through the molten pathway inside the prison facility.

"I am going to give the order…" said Lin while having Kuvira in her arms.

"Lin…! Don't be stupid… it won't do any good. Only thing that will happen is more deaths. We are not up against some mere villain; we are up against the Avatar herself in full blood bending prowess. Even the whole world is not enough to stop her" said Tenzin wanting to explain how powerful she is right now.

"What are you telling me to do Tenzin…? Just sit on my ass over here while she plays havoc all over the place…? There is a Law in republic city and I must act on it, If I don't act upon it, there is no use of this badge or the uniform" said Lin in a frustrated tone.

"Listen to me Lin… Signal everybody to stand down and let her take what she wants. There is nothing in there worth dying for…." said Tenzin wanting to convince Lin.

Lin took the transmitter and signaled the medics to come over soon as possible. Kuvira is still unconscious and Lin kept on checking her pulse.

"She's not doing good… she needs immediate medical attention" said Lin in a desperate tone.

Mako and Bolin ran over to the main entrance of the prison with four of the elite officers from Lin's squad and the paramedics.

Mako and Bolin helped the paramedics to lift Kuvira up to the stretcher carefully. The medics ran off along with Kuvira on the stretcher quickly as they could towards the ambulance.

"What's going on here Lin…?" asked Mako in a rushed tone as Lin kept starring at the melted pathway which is carved through the massive metal door.

"Holy shit…. Who on earth could do something like this… Holy shit… Oh Shit…" shouted Bolin as he realized that they are being surrounded by a large number of dismembered and mutilated bodies.

"Talk to me Lin…. What's going on here and why are you keeping your squad at bay…? Who did this…?" said Mako in a hysterical tone.

"Calm down Mako… Let her think… She knows what she's doing…?" said Tenzin laying his hand on Mako's shoulder.

"It's Korra…" said Lin and looked at Mako.

"KORRA…? What…? That can't be…" said Mako making his eyes bigger.

"That's the single most ridiculous thing I heard for the whole week… she's dead and you two are hallucinating…" said Bolin walking over them.

"Come on Bolin… I am gonna take a look" said Mako running toward the opening.

"STOP RIGHT THERE MAKO… THAT'S AN ORDER…" said Lin and they stopped.

"But why…? If it's Korra, we can make her stop" said Mako wanting to go inside the prison.

"I don't want my officers to get killed for nothing. That's why I ordered everyone to stand down, if you go in there. Then you are on your own. If you think you can fight the avatar go ahead… stop her" said Lin angrily and turned at Tenzin with a hopeless facial expression.

"Very well then… I am going in, are you coming Bolin…?" asked Mako.

"Do I have a choice…?" Bolin asked furrowing his eyebrows.

Mako ran inside the prison facility through the melted hole in main gate and Bolin followed him.

"I think Tenzin and Lin has gone crazy…" said Mako while running inside.

"I don't know about that Mako… but from the looks of what I saw outside, even if it is not Korra it has to be someone pretty powerful" said Bolin in a scary tone.

"What you say makes sense…" said Mako as he stopped at the sight of more disemboweled headless corpses lay on their way.

"Good heavens…" said Bolin and they started to hear distant screaming and gunfire inside the prison facility.

"Come on let's go…" said Mako skipping over the dead bodies and running along the entrance corridor.

Meanwhile…

"All I see is police officers have formed a huge living barricade near the main entrance of the prison and news reporters are running all over…" said Jinora leaning against the car.

"That's it… I had it…" said Asami opening the door and getting out of the car with the help of her crutch.

"Wow… wow… wait a second miss heart attack, you are not going anywhere with that leg of yours" said Jinora wanting to stop her.

"Don't worry about me Jinora… I just wanna have a look besides Mako and Bolin is not going to come back anytime soon" said Asami as she lean against the car staring at the policeman.

Jinora sits on the car and sighs.

"I am gonna go get something to drink… You want something…?" Asami asked.

"Let me go get it for you, you can wait in the car" said Jinora getting down.

"I can go by myself, don't worry I am sure the grocery is not that far from here" said Asami.

"There is no way that I send you with a crutch to go and get me something to drink Ma'am…" said Jinora.

"Alright then… if you insist…" said Asami letting her go.

"Thank you very much… A Soda for me and what would you like…?" ask Jinora smiling at Asami.

"How about a cactus juice…? It's been a while since I had one" said Asami with a smile.

"I'll be right back…" said Jinora as she trots away from the car and Asami.

She waited till Jinora disappeared from her sight and quickly walked away from the car towards the trees wanting to get a glimpse of what's happening there from a different angle. Asami walked up to a small hilly area near the trees and she couldn't see a thing. She walked in to the growth of trees which surrounds the prison area thinking of reaching the prison from a different direction.

Meanwhile…

Korra has reached the heart of the Prison facility and everybody who confronted her is being killed mercilessly. All she uses is her deathly blood bending ability and nothing else. She walked out of the third corridor she came across and reached the central control room. As she stepped on to the main hall the employees of the main office started to scatter around like bunch of rabbits. Suddenly ten dai li agents came at her together and took their offensive stances. She paused at their sight.

The Dai Li agents attacked her simultaneously without a warning and she managed to dodge few of their first projectiles and earth bending attacks. The blood whips that came along with her like several tails kept attacking the Dai Li agents and they successfully dodged almost all the attacks.

Korra used her blood bending on one agent and made his head explode like a watermelon. Rest of them retreated and took a defensive stance. Suddenly all of them started coming towards her and on their way they formed thick earth armor to cover themselves using earth bending. When one wears the earth armor the blood bending has little or no effect on them due to its thick earth walls which forms like a second skin. She dodged all their attacks as they keep attacking her from all directions mercilessly. Korra landed few of her hand to hand attacks on them and they too have little effect because of the earth armor. Her attacks have damaged her fists more than it damaged them making her bleed.

She slipped away from them and stood still facing all the agents as they took the offensive stance at her direction. The blood whips flew from all directions at some agents slashing them in half and this time the whips managed to cut through the earth armor like a hot knife on butter. The blood whips took down five of them instantly cutting their numbers to four.

"Hell… how did that happened…? Nothing cuts through the earth armor like that" shouted one agent.

"I don't know, I think we should retreat sir…" the other agent replied and suddenly he started choking and there was a sound of bones cracking inside the earth bending armor.

"Oh shit… she knows how to get through the…. Argh…khhwwak…" another said as he started choking inside the earth bending armor.

Suddenly all four of them exploded out of their earth armor splattering blood and gore all over the place as if a bomb hits them.

Meanwhile….

Jinora runs back to where the car has stopped with a can of cactus juice and a soda.

"Asami…?" she said looking around the car and inside looking for Asami. Asami is nowhere to be seen. She dumps the drinks inside the car and closed the door.

"Where on earth could she be…?" said Jinora to herself while looking around and then trots toward the barricade with police officers.

"Sir…! Excuse me Sir, have you seen a girl pass by here… she's kind of tall, dark hair green eyes and Oh yeah… she was using a crutch to walk" said Jinora in a playful tone.

"I am sorry miss… we haven't seen her…" said the officer very briefly.

"Alright… thank you then…" said Jinora with a smiley face and started walking back towards the car. She looked around carefully and figured out that Asami could have headed towards the trees. She slowly trots toward the trees wanting to find Asami.

Meanwhile…

Mako and Bolin rushed inside the central control room.

"Holllyyyy Shiiiitt…." Bolin yelled as he felt like puking at the sight of all mutilated dead bodies.

"Damn… it… it seems like they were Dai Li agents…" said Mako.

"Mako… I really don't think that it is a good idea to meet this ZOMBIE KORRA right now….? It seems like she is super pissed…" said Bolin and his voice shivered.

"Don't try to act like a pussy… I know you are not a coward ok…? If its Korra… then she's our friend… remember? We can make her stop" said Mako wanting to go further.

"This is not how I imagine myself as a dead body, Yes it is true that she is our friend but she's back from the dead… she's a ZOMBIE, what if she don't remember us…?" said Bolin pointing at the dead bodies which are scattered all over the place.

"Come on let's go… I don't think we are far from her…" said Mako moving forward. Bolin followed him hesitantly.

Meanwhile…

Korra has fought her way into the heart of Republic city high security prison killing everyone who confronts her yet she couldn't figure out where Zaheer is held captive but she managed to get hold of the officer who is in charge of entry passes and codes. She's the one who controls and grants permission to all high security levels of the prison.

"Please don't kill me… Please… aw it hurts… it hurts so much…" said the female officer standing still like a statue because she's been held by Korra's blood bending grapple. She has started bleeding from her eyes as the blood inside of her began to boil slowly.

"Direct me to Zaheer's holding cell… If you wish to live" said Korra as she released her from the blood bending grapple. The officer falls on the ground as if she is a dead body.

"I will… I will… just don't kill me… please…" she said in a whiny tone shivering in fear. She slowly got up holding on to a nearby table.

"Follow me…" she said wanting Korra to follow her. Korra followed her through the long endless corridor which leads to the elevator.

"This elevator will directly take us down to the lowest level…" said the officer as she punched down the security code in the numeric panel next to the elevator door.

After few minutes she was near the main holding cell of the high security prison. The officer punched down the numbers in the numeric pad on the wall and she's shivering in fear.

"If you do as I say… you will not be harmed…" said Korra as she returned to normal from her avatar blood bending state. Her eyes became normal and she gasped as she started to feel the pain from bruises and stab wounds. Suddenly a mechanical noise came as the massive door in front of her unlocked with gusts of steam coming from all sides.

"Done…" said the officer backing away from the door.

The door slowly opened revealing the way in to Zaheer's holding cell. Korra slowly walked in to a surgically clean steal cell and it lights up automatically. She's all covered in blood and badly bruised all over. Korra hobbles as the pain from the stab wound in her thigh worsen with every step she takes.

The entire cell lit up revealing Zaheer looking straight at Korra as she walked in stained with blood all over her. He is still in chains and unable to move at all. She saw him and quickly ran over to him.

"Korra…" he said with his eyes wide open and Korra realized that he is in pain.

"Zaheer…!" she said feeling devastated to see him like this.

"Don't come any closer… there is electricity that is going through these chains to numb me down" said Zaheer in a painful tone.

Korra turned back at the entrance and her eyes were bloodshot and in verge of crying. The officer who was standing at the entrance gasped as she laid her gaze upon her.

"Unchain him…" she shouted.

The officer quickly punches down the final security code to the numeric pad and the chains that was holding Zaheer unlocked and retracted in to the pillars on sides.

Korra ran over to him and grabbed him without letting him fall on the ground. She quickly grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulder then walked him away from there. Zaheer walked few steps away from holding point and wanted to lie on the ground.

"What have they done to you…" said Korra in a worried tone as she helped him to lie back on the ground. Zaheer didn't talk back instead he kept holding on to the pain of being numbed down by electricity for many hours.

"Talk to me Zaheer… how the hell did you end up here…?" asked Korra as she laid her hand on his forehead and he is burning in fever.

Korra saw that the officer walking in to the cell slowly.

"Look what you have done to him… keeping a man electrocuted for hours and hours numbing him down in chains like an animal... Shame on you" Korra shouted angrily as she tried to summon her healing abilities. She instantly realized that even though she has gained her avatar state her healing abilities have not returned at all.

"Come on Zaheer… Get up… It's time to get the hell out of here" said Korra standing up and trying to pull Zaheer up.

She managed to get him up again and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Foolish girl… Why did you come here…?" said Zaheer in a painful tone.

"What do you want me to do….? Watch your execution with a bag of popcorn?" asked Korra in an angered tone as she walked with Zaheer towards the exit.

Zaheer smirked painfully for Korra's angry sarcastic replies. She grabbed the officer from her shirt and pulled her closer.

"Take us to the secondary exit…" said Korra gnashing her teeth and the officer nods shivering in fear.

Korra walked Zaheer to the elevator and he felt slightly better as the electrical numb began to pass out. She helped him inside the elevator and then stepped in. Zaheer leaned against the elevator wall.

"How are you feeling…?" Korra asked.

"A little better… I think the electrical numb is wearing out" said Zaheer as he held to his side.

"What did they do to you… who stabbed you? How did you get caught…?" Korra kept questioning him uneasily.

"I will tell you everything once we are out of here…" said Zaheer wanting her to keep the questions for later. Korra looked away angrily.

"You foolish girl…" Zaheer kept mumbling.

"Yes I am a stupid girl… a stupid girl who doesn't want you to die like this…" said Korra in an arrogant tone.

In few minutes they were led towards the emergency exit of the prison facility. It is designed for the staff to immediately evacuate the facility in a case of emergency. It is a permanently sealed wall which will blast open itself.

"Stay back… this is the only emergency exit of the facility" said the officer as she entered the emergency evacuation code to the numeric pad on the wall.

A huge blast took place boring a huge hole through the massive thick wall opening a pathway out of the prison. Then the emergency evacuation siren started to go in full blast. Korra grabbed the officer from her shirt and pulled her closer.

"You can run now… You only have ten minutes to get out…" said Korra gnashing her teeth and released her. She ran away from them quickly as possible.

Few minutes later…

Bolin and Mako saw a female officer running towards them as if she's being chased by a monster. Mako grabbed her and she is crying like crazy.

"Let me go… Please let me go…" she cried struggling with Mako.

"Where is she… did you saw her…?" said Mako holding her wanting to know where Korra is.

"Hey… Hey Mako… takes it easy alright. Just let her go… can't you see she's freaked out" said Bolin.

"I don't know… just run… She told me that I have ten minutes to get out…" said the officer.

"What do you mean ten minutes…" Mako kept on questioning her.

"I don't know… just let me go pleaaassee" she cried.

"It doesn't sound good; I think we better get the hell out of here as well… who knows what is gonna happen. Just don't forget that she's the avatar" said Bolin wanting to follow the officer.

"We can't stop now Bolin…" said Mako.

"For once in life… listen to your little brother… this is not good and I feel it, let's get ourselves out of here before it is too late…" said Bolin and Mako nods hesitantly. They started to run along with the officer back to the entrance.

Meanwhile…

Korra and Zaheer walked out of the prison facility through the emergency exit and ended up in the woods. They walked little further in to the woods without looking back. Once they are about mile away from the facility they stopped. Zaheer sits on the ground panting heavily. Korra stood still and turned back at the prison with an angry face.

She summoned her avatar state and slowly started to rise up in to the air and the wind blew all over the place making trees wrestle each other. Zaheer looked up at her covering his face from fore arm to avoid the wind. She moved towards the prison facility and summoned a large amount of energy on her and it formed a huge flaming inferno around her. The earth started to tremble as if it is an earthquake.

Meanwhile…

Asami kept on walking through the trees and she got herself lost in there. Suddenly she saw that there is an inferno of fire appeared far away in the sky near the prison. She felt the earth as if it began to tremble like an earthquake.

"What is happening…?" She questioned herself and decided to walk towards the direction of where the fire appeared. She figured out that it is the right direction for the other side of the prison.

Meanwhile…

Mako and Boling rushed out of the entrance with the officer and Lin is still there with Tenzin.

"What the hell is happening Mako…?" asked Lin rushing towards him.

"I don't know alright… let's get out of here…" said Mako.

"Let's get the hell out of here…. Go Go Go…" shouted Bolin running along with the officer. They all ran away from the Prison building back to where the cars are forming a barricade with officers.

Meanwhile…

Korra came crashing down on earth with her fist forcing all the energy she formed against the ground. Suddenly earthquake intensified shaking down everything and a large volcano oozed up from the ground destroying the entire prison facility. The massive facility got swollen down to the volcano which appeared beneath it causing a massive explosion blasting fire and ashes up in to the night sky. The massive explosion of lava and fire was visible for many miles. It completely swallowed the whole prison and disappeared from the ground surface. The high security prison facility has vanished within matter of few minutes. Everything calmed down after the prison sunk in to a pit of lava and vanished from the surface forever. The amount of fire and ash that was released in to the sky has caused a sudden change of weather bringing in thundering rainy clouds.

Lin, Tenzin, Bolin, Mako and the entire police force along with news reporters kept gazing at the whole incident as if they are watching a show of fireworks.

"WELL I'LL BE DAMNED…." said Bolin with his jaw dropped.

"How in the world she could do something like that…" said Mako.

"So much of destructive power… It's impossible even for the avatar pull that off. I never heard of anything like this…" said Tenzin awed by Korra's demonstration of destructive power.

"She just sunk the whole thing…" said Lin being awed by what she just saw in a hopeless tone.

Ashes that flew up in to the night sky began to fall back on everyone as if it is snowing.

Meanwhile…

Korra slowly stands up back on her feet and she felt her body is nearly powerless. She has used up so much energy. She turned back at Zaheer and walk towards him. Zaheer smiled feeling happy to see his student to summon such a visceral demonstration of destructive power. He tried to stand up and Korra helped him up.

"Can you walk…?" Korra asked in a concerned tone. Zaheer nods.

Korra held on to the stab wound of her right shoulder and as she walks she involuntarily hobbled because of the piercing pain from her thigh. She felt slightly dizzy since she kept on using all of her energy constantly.

"It seems like you got yourself wounded severely…." Zaheer said while looking at Korra.

"I'll be alright, I came here for you and now my task is complete" said Korra.

"You put yourself at a great risk by doing so and now everyone knows that you are alive. You are not a secret anymore" said Zaheer walking along the pathway that falls through the trees.

"It doesn't matter…. I don't care about it anymore. It is better this way than living with guilt of letting them execute you. That is never gonna happen, at least not while I am alive" said Korra walking along with Zaheer.

"My death has little effect on you Korra, but the consequences of your recent actions have far greater effect on your life…" said Zaheer.

"Even though you were my enemy… you came to my aid in my darkest hour. How do you expect me to let them execute you…?" Korra asked.

"I didn't come to your aid out of sympathy…. I did it purely for my freedom…" said Zaheer.

"Neither did i…! I didn't come to rescue you out of sympathy either. I came to get you out of that hellhole because I need to have a peace of mind. I deserve to spend the rest of my life at peace without feeling guilty for your death. I wanted to pay my dues… now I don't owe you, now we are even" said Korra with a sarcastic smile.

"Hmmm you're good, it seems like you have become the one I'd proudly call as my student" said Zaheer with a smirk.

The ash started to fall from the sky as if there was a volcanic eruption. Dark clouds have begun to form in the sky causing thunder and lightning. The wind has increased its intensity as the environment wanted to cool down the place naturally.

Korra and Zaheer walked further away from the whole area and they came walking to the edge of the city where a large river is met with a reservoir. There is a massive hydro power plant along with a dam as well. The forest like area was almost over and there is a bridge that marks the end of pathway which falls through the trees. The bridge leads to an empty causeway which goes beyond the dam that crosses the reservoir.

Zaheer held the railing as he stepped on to the bridge. Korra came along with him and the ash from the sky started to fall heavily as if it is snowing. They walked few yards on the bridge and Korra felt someone approaching them through the trees.

She stopped and turn back slowly as the cold gentle wind blew along with her hair. For a moment her heart has stopped beating at the sight of her. She saw Asami standing there gazing at her with eyes filled with tears glittering under the fading blue moonlight. Korra couldn't do a thing but to gaze at Asami as if she just had a heart attack, she involuntarily smiled tasting her own tears in the lips not knowing what to do. The joy she felt to see Asami is beyond explanation, she couldn't control it, it was too much even for the young avatar.

Asami felt speechless as she saw Korra, she felt like something got stuck in her throat and her heart wants to climb up through her wind pipe. For a moment they felt like the time has stopped and nothing else exist in this world. Asami stepped towards her slowly and Korra started to walk towards her.

They walked closer facing each other on the bridge and kept starring at each other. It was too much to grasp in just few seconds. Both of them felt like as if they are going to drown in overwhelmed joy and die.

"Asami…" Korra whispered smiling with deep intense emotions in her tone. Her eyes were flooding with tears.

"Korra…" Asami whispered and that's all she could say. Falling ash from the night sky begun to fall on them as if it is snow.

Korra hugged Asami and Asami hugs back dropping her crutch on the ground. They couldn't talk to each other; all the words are stuck in their throats. Both of them held on to each other shedding tears uncontrollably.

Zaheer kept looking at them and nods feeling happy for Korra.

"It is said that young love is sweeter than the strawberry wine in a summer eve…" he whispered looking away at the other end of the bridge.

Asami and Korra kept on holding each other as if they wanted to merge in to a single being. Simply for them the time has just stopped.

Meanwhile….

Jinora managed to emerge out of the trees and she has been searching for Asami all over the place. She walked in to the vicinities of the bridge and she saw them from a distance. A heartfelt joy crossed her as she walked closer to the bridge slowly. Jinora smiled at them happily. She stopped at the bridge without making a noise and watched them.

"Korra…!" she whispered feeling happy for Asami and Korra.

Jinora looked up at the falling ash as a burst of tears flooded her eyes. She carefully rubbed her eyes feeling awkward to burst in to tears. Even though she felt so happy to see Korra and Asami together, she also felt something else within her and she couldn't explain what she felt. With that strange feeling she wiped her tears.

"I thought… I thought I'd never see you again… my love" whispered Korra soon as she manage to have power over herself.

"I… I just…." Asami stammered.

Korra leaned away from Asami and looked in to her eyes with tears. Asami looked back feeling as if she has reached the heaven. Asami could not handle the sudden burst of happiness within her so she cried.

They kissed each other on the lips and the falling ashes fell on them like a blessing from heavens.

Jinora kept staring at them and smiled then looked away feeling little awkward to gawk at them. Then she saw Zaheer standing at the other end of the bridge.

"Zaheer….? What is he doing here….?" Jinora thought to herself furrowing her brows.

Korra reached towards Asami's face and gently touched her cheeks with her fingertips. Asami closed her eyes feeling her touch.

"Am I dreaming…?" Korra asked with a great effort to utter few words. Asami looked in to Korra's eyes deeply.

"Are we in a dream….?" Asami asked Korra as she reached out towards Korra's face.

"If this is a dream…. Then I wish never to wake up…" said Korra smiled as she kept staring in to Asami's eyes.

A large number of glowing fireflies began to appear from the trees and surrounding bushes due to sudden change in weather making it a beautiful sight. They held each other's hands with a firm caring grip and gazed for a moment.

The distant police car sirens became audible and Zaheer looked around cautiously.

"Come with me Asami… we must leave…" said Korra holding on to her hands. Asami nods as she realized that they have spent a very long time just staring and holding each other.

Korra held her hand with a tighter grip and turned at Zaheer and saw that he is looking at her.

"Zaheer…? I… er I thought…" Asami stammered as she saw Zaheer.

"I will explain everything later… but for now let's get out of here. Don't worry, he is with me" said Korra as she walked towards him with Asami.

"We don't have much time, we must leave or they will track us down…" said Zaheer.

"Let's go…" said Korra.

"What about that girl over there…" said Zaheer pointing Jinora sitting on the railing at the other end of the bridge.

Asami turned back to see who it is and saw Jinora sitting on the railing in with a hopeless facial expression.

"JINORA….!" Asami shouts at her and she looked at them. She got off the railing and trots toward Asami.

"I am sorry I didn't see you…" said Asami as she reached them.

"Saying sorry is not enough… you left me back there and I went on looking for you all over the place… Your cactus juice is still in the car…" said Jinora making a pouty face.

"I am sorry…. I didn't mean to worry you. Are you coming with us…?" Asami asked.

"Jinora…" said Korra and Jinora hugged her.

"It's so good to see you after all this time… Everyone thinks you are dead…" said Jinora.

"Let them think what they want, it doesn't matter anymore. It's good to see you too Jinora…" said Korra with a smirk.

"Are you coming with us Jinora…?" Asami asked again.

"I don't know… Do you like me to…?" Jinora asked raising her brows.

"Yes of course Jinora…" said Korra curling her hands together with a smile.

"Only if you like… It's your choice" said Asami.

Jinora shrugs pursing her lips and smiled.

"I don't know Asami, I like to come with you but you know my dad… he might start looking for me all over the world" said Jinora in a slightly concerned tone.

"If that's what keeps you from coming with us, don't worry about it, we'll send him a message saying you are with us…" said Korra laying her hand on Jinora's shoulder.

"Alright, I'll come along then…" said Jinora without questioning further.

Asami smiled holding Jinora's hand. Zaheer has already walked few yards further on the causeway.

"Zaheer….! Wait up, the boat is not that far…" said Korra waving at Zaheer.

"Come on then… let's get going" said Asami.

All four of them walked up to the speedboat which Korra hid behind the bushes before she came to rescue Zaheer from the prison. She has already planned their getaway. They took the speedboat along the big river quickly as possible.

The fate has begun to favor Korra and Asami bringing them together after three long years. They were destined to be with each other and the love they had towards each other was beyond our comprehension. Tragic separation that they went through bought despair and grief to their lives for more than three years but finally it has come to an end. Korra and Asami wowed deep within their hearts never ever to lose each other again.

Meanwhile…

Mako and Bolin walked back to their car and looked for Asami and Jinora.

"Where are the girls….?" Bolin said as he looks all over.

"They are not needles to look all over the place like that…" said Mako looking at Bolin's silly gestures.

"Yeah I know they aren't that tiny but where the hell are they…?" said Bolin.

"Look at the time in your wrist watch…. See how long we took…?" said Mako resting his hands on the sides.

"So what…? About two hours" said Bolin looking at his wrist watch.

"We kept them standing here for two hours, they probably might have taken a taxi back to the beach house…" said Mako leaning against the driving seat of the car.

"Damn… did we take that long…? I feel sorry for them" said Bolin getting inside the car.

"We'll drive back to the beach house and apologize for all this…" said Mako firing up the engine.

"Do you think it was really Korra…? How can she come back from the dead" asked Bolin.

"Lin doesn't hallucinate easily, Look at what she did to the whole prison facility. No one can do something like that unless it is the Avatar…" said Mako.

"Yeah… you are right but why would she do such a thing…?" asked Bolin.

"First I thought she wanted to take down Zaheer on her own… but that officer in charge of key codes told us is a completely different story. I am still puzzled by it" said Mako resting his hands on the steering.

"I am beginning to get freaked out about it as well, If she just wanted Zaheer, she could have taken him without killing so many people… just look at the amount of dead bodies in that place, it was a massacre" said Bolin in a hopeless tone.

"I know for a fact that Korra is not a murderer, she will choose to kill as her last resort. There are survivors of the whole attack and Lin will be questioning them all night long. We will get a better picture of the whole incident once she gathered up the facts" said Mako slowly driving back to the main road.

"It is not the Korra we knew Mako… She has changed. She has become a cold blooded killer. She is responsible for so many deaths already" said Bolin with a sigh.

"We may never know until we walk few miles in her shoes, she did not choose to be a monster. The world made her that way…" said Mako.

"You always have a choice… she has chosen the wrong path" said Bolin looking outside through the shutter.

"It's easy for us to say…" said Mako not agreeing with his brother.

Meanwhile…

Lin has ordered all of her squad teams to return to the headquarters along with the survivors. She kept silent deep in her thoughts as she drew through the traffic.

"What are you thinking…? I know it's hard to figure out the ups and downs of what just happened…" said Tenzin while sitting next to her in the car.

"No matter what angle we look at things, everything is a puzzle. Why would Korra come to rescue Zaheer…?" asked Lin feeling lost in her thoughts.

Tenzin kept silent rubbing his beard while thinking deeply.

"Lin…! I think we were wrong from the beginning…" said Tenzin.

"What do you mean we were wrong…? What did we ever do to be wrong?" asked Lin while driving.

"We have grabbed the snake from the wrong end. Zaheer did not kill Korra back in frozen north, he took her along with him…" said Tenzin.

"But why would she team up with Zaheer… and why did Zaheer lied to all of us that he killed Korra and got rid of her body…?" Lin kept bringing up the questions which were puzzling her.

"It is hard to comprehend each and everything but for certain, now I know that Zaheer didn't kill her, instead he escaped with her from the Frozen North" said Tenzin.

"How on earth that Korra learned to cast that much of destructive power. What she did there was out of this world. Last time I saw her she was delirious like a lunatic and she was far from being the avatar" Lin said making her eyes bigger.

"Don't forget that she's the avatar and that means a tremendous amount of power is already within her whether she can access it or not. Also don't underestimate Zaheer, he is a very capable man and it seems to me that she's been trained by him all these lost years" said Tenzin.

"What you say makes sense…. Tomorrow when shit hits the fan we all will be assessed by the authorities in regards to what just happened" said Lin with a sigh.

"I assume that the casualties in the prison incident are extremely high…." Tenzin said as he rubbed his chin.

"As the chief of police I will have to answer for the each and everything" said Lin with a deep sigh as she drove the car in to city traffic.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back from the long dead silence…
> 
> Hi everybody… I finally manage to complete the chapter I’ve been working on. Yes it was delayed because of the issues I had to deal with my life. But however it is done now and I ran over it for errors and fixed them as much as I could, but I am sure it still contains plenty.  
> If you are bored of this chapter or feel like it’s not good, you can skip it easily because it contains nothing of super importance to the main story. I just wanted to write couple of easy going chapters until the next big thing in the story.  
> If you come across errors and you think they seriously needs a fixing, just “PM” me so I can fix it.  
> For those who like to read anything that I write, this is for you so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Take Care

Zaheer kept steering the speed boat while others stay at the back. They are out of danger now and gone far away from the shores of Republic city. Asami looked back and saw Jinora has already fallen asleep on the back seat. Korra still kept holding on to Asami’s hand since the moment they got on to the boat.  
“Korra…?” said Asami in a very slow tone.   
Korra looked at her and smiled. Asami’s mind is filled with so many questions which she wants to ask from Korra.  
“Korra… get me the map, I need to get exact coordinates because we are about to reach the sea…” said Zaheer gaining her attention. Korra got off the seat and walked up toward Zaheer to aid him with the map and co-ordinates.  
Asami looked back again at Jinora and smiled for the way she sleeps. She grabbed one of the rolled up blankets from the boat and covered Jinora because the wind is too cold and strong. In few minutes time the river has come to an end and they reached the waters of the sea. The wind has become colder and stronger yet Zaheer kept going on the boat against the raging waves of the sea. For many hours they were on the speedboat riding across the rough sea. Even though Asami and Korra had so much to ask from each other they kept quiet. Korra has fallen asleep resting her head on Asami’s lap and Asami has fallen asleep leaning against the seat.  
Zaheer steered the speedboat all night long and at the break of dawn they have reached their destination. Along with the rising sun an island has appeared in the far end of the horizon surrounded by the rough seas. Zaheer smiled from the corner of his mouth as he saw the island closing in from the horizon. Asami woke up from her sleep and caressed Korra’s head gently wanting her to wake up. Korra opened her eyes with a long yawn. She got off the seat and walked toward Zaheer who is still on the steering.  
“Where are we…?” Korra asked in a sleepy tone.  
“We are almost there… you can see the black island now” said Zaheer in a calmed tone pointing out the island in the horizon. Korra felt sorry as she realized that Zaheer had steered the boat all night long even with his ill health.  
“What is the black island…? I thought we are going to cross the city limits from the sea and get off somewhere safe” said Korra rubbing her eyes.  
“I have a safer location than the mainland…” said Zaheer briefly.  
Korra kept going through the map and looked back at Zaheer.  
“We are far from the mainland already… This is the devil’s sea also known as the roughest sea in all of oceans” said Korra in a concerned tone.  
“We will be safe at the “Lair of the blood dragon”, it belongs to me. Since red lotus doesn’t operate or exist anymore, there is nobody there. That will be the safest place for us now” said Zaheer.  
“Alright Zaheer… I am sorry… I won’t question your decisions anymore, you know where we should go better than me; After all you are the one who kept me safe all this time…” said Korra walking back to Asami.  
“Where are we going…?” Asami asked from Korra as she sits next to her.  
“He is taking us to the lair of the blood dragon in the black island. It is the abode of the senior red lotus members and it belongs to Zaheer. We will be safe there…” said Korra caressing Asami’s face and smiling at her.  
Asami’s face turned gloomy as she mentioned the Red Lotus.  
“I know how you feel but things have changed now. I will explain everything to you later, for now please don’t worry yourself. Red lotus doesn’t exist anymore” said Korra wanting to clarify that they are out of harm’s way.  
“What do you mean the Red lotus doesn’t exist anymore…? What about Zaheer? He is the red lotus…” whispered Asami.  
“You wouldn’t understand what’s going on until you hear the whole story” said Korra reaching out for Asami’s face again. She gently kissed Korra’s hand and smiled looking in to her eyes.  
“I am sorry Asami… I should have told you where we are heading before we got on to the speedboat but honestly… I didn’t know this until now. Zaheer just told me that we are not going to go anywhere else but to the “lair of the blood dragon”. He thinks that it is the safest place we can go” said Korra.  
“My love… even if I had to go to hell with you… I’d still follow you there, I don’t want to lose you again” said Asami looking in to Korra’s eyes.  
Korra hugged her and caressed her.  
“You won’t lose me again… I promise, and I don’t want to lose you either my love…” said Korra. Asami caressed her back feeling her warmth.  
In few minutes time they have reached the island. Zaheer steered the boat along the coast line which is full of sharp rocks sticking out and slowly entered a cave which is opened towards the sea. He waded through the sharp rocks and finally stopped the speedboat at an old jetty. Zaheer got off the boat soon after it stopped at the jetty and tied it securely.  
“Jinora… Wake up…” Asami softly whispered in to Jinora’s ear and she woke up rubbing her eyes.  
“Where are we…?” she asked in a sleepy tone.  
“That we will soon find out…!” said Asami with a smile.  
Korra got off the boat on to the platform and reached her hand out for Asami. She grabbed her hand and got off the boat. Finally Jinora got off the boat as well and handover the crutch to Asami. They followed Zaheer in to stairway which leads up. The stairway led towards a securely closed door. Zaheer unlocked the door and walked in. They followed him through the door. They ended up in a mansion. It is furnished with exquisite wooden furniture; the floor is made up of marble and granite. The building has three stories with a large terrace, a water garden, fresh water natural swimming pool with a waterfall, an indoor and outdoor dojo with an armory, a natural hot spring at the other end of the island which could be accessed easily by walking through the beach, a fully equipped infirmary. It is a safe haven for the red lotus.  
“It has been a while since I came here…” said Zaheer facing them.  
“Welcome to the abode of the red lotus… the lair of the blood dragon. This place was built by my great ancestors to serve the purpose of a safe abode for the leaders of red lotus” said Zaheer clasping his hands together.  
“Does anyone else live here…?” Korra asked.  
“I myself and P’Li use to live here for many years. Also the senior members of the Red lotus lived here for many years ago but right now, no one else is here” said Zaheer looking away with his eyes closed.  
Asami and Jinora kept looking around being fascinated by the headquarters of Red Lotus. Suddenly someone opened the door which leads to the stairway. A bald middle aged man wearing a dark blue tunic and grey pants came running towards Zaheer and he fell on his knees in front of him.  
“Forgive me my lord for not being here when you arrive… I have gone to the mainland to get the supplies…” he said in a pleading tone.  
“You may Rise Lao…” said Zaheer. He stood up.  
“This is Lao… he has been the caretaker of this place for as long as I can remember and he is also a doctor. He is the one you should ask if you need anything” said Zaheer.  
Korra and Jinora smiled at the bald man and Asami is still wandering around the place. Lao bowed at them with respect.  
“Lao…” said Zaheer and he looked at him.  
“Yes master…” he replied.  
“I want you to inform the others to come over to the island” said Zaheer.  
“I am sorry master but since they announced the demise of Red lotus and its members no one else is there except for me and my wife Pam. She’s already on her way now” said Lao looking down.  
“That is good… we need her here soon as possible since these ladies needs her assistance immediately” said Zaheer.  
“So pam is also a doctor…?” Korra asked walking up to them.  
“Yes indeed and they are the best doctors in their village. You need to get yourself checked because we cannot risk developing those stab wounds to a serious infection” said Zaheer. Korra nods.  
“Lao… lead them to their guest rooms and do the necessities… After that prepare the infirmary along with the healing ointment bathe and inform me. I’ll be retiring to my room. Also make sure that you will introduce them to pam soon as she’s here” said Zaheer handing over the responsibilities to his humble servant.  
Korra walked up to Zaheer again.  
“I need to speak with you…” said Korra wanting Zaheer to stop.  
“I need to speak with you as well but first we need to attend to ourselves, Soon as Pam arrives you need to see her, for now I need you to go and rest then attend to yourself, Lao will show you to your rooms. We may talk tonight over the dinner…” said Zaheer.   
Korra nods agreeing him and letting him have his space. She knows that he can take care of himself from now onwards because he is on his own lair. Zaheer left after assuring that they are safe in the black island.  
She turned back at Asami and Jinora then smiled. Korra felt that Zaheer was right about this place and its safety. She walked over to Asami and Jinora hobbling with her wounded leg.  
“Please follow me to your rooms miss” said Lao in a kind tone wanting them to follow him.  
Three of them quietly followed Lao and he led them to the third floor. Then he took them through a long corridor which is exquisitely carpeted with red dragon design. They walked following him to the end of the hallway which has doors to the bedrooms.  
“The last three rooms are for you miss. I have cleaned them up last week and everything you may need is there. The room keys are inside and you can use them as you wish. If you need anything else, please press the bell button at the side of the bed and I will come over” said Lao.  
“Very well Lao… thank you for everything” said Korra serving him with a smile. He bowed and walked away.  
Korra looked at Asami and her face looked puzzled.  
“This place looks fabulous… look at this interior, I wish our air temple looked like this” said Jinora in a happy tone.  
“I am exhausted…” said Korra as she opened one of the three doors and walked in. Asami and Jinora walked in along with her.  
They all walked in to a luxuriously furnished room with a large super king size four post bed with crisp clean satin bedding. There is a large emblem of the red lotus etched on to the wall above the bed and a large glass window which opens to a balcony overlooking at the sea. It has en-suite washrooms, minibars, crystal chandeliers to light up the room at night.  
“Wow… this isn’t just a bedroom. This is a super luxurious star class suite. Now I know one thing for sure that Red lotus knows how to do things in style” said Jinora looking around.  
Asami wanted to ask so many questions and have a long discussion with Korra but she knows that now is not the time for this. Korra is not at her full health after being bruised and wounded at the prison trying to rescue Zaheer out of it.  
Korra hobbled over to the comfortable cotton lined couch and lays back furrowing her brows. Asami walked up to her.  
“Are you in pain…?” Asami asked her.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve been through far worse…” said Korra and smiled at Asami.  
Jinora grabbed a pillow from the bed and walked over to Korra, she put it underneath her head for a better support. Asami sits beside her and held her hand. Someone knocked the door. Jinora quickly went and answered it. Lao is standing outside with a middle age lady wearing a dark pinkish long sleeve shirt with dark blue pants. She has her gray mixed hair neatly plated and a pleasant smile.  
“I am sorry to disturb… but this is my wife Pam. As master instructed, she will be here to assist you on anything you may need” said Lao with a smile.  
“Please come in pam… we’ve been waiting for you to come and see us” said Jinora letting her walk inside the room. Lao followed them inside the room.  
“She needs your help…. Even though she didn’t say I think she’s badly hurt…” said Jinora walking along with pam towards where Korra is. Asami stood up from the couch giving Pam all the space she needs. She sits beside Korra and took her hand then kept concentrating on her pulse.  
“It seems like you have lost a lot of blood… You should start feeling dizzy in a little while” she said looking at Korra.  
“I am already feeling dizzy…” said Korra.  
“Don’t worry miss, let’s get you to the infirmary then I will attend to these stab wounds” said Pam with a smile.  
“Shall I bring the wheel chair…?” Lao asked.  
“Don’t worry, I can walk…” said Korra trying to standup from the couch.  
“It is better if we take you on a wheel chair. Even though you could walk, it is better not to put further strain on those stab wounds” said Pam.  
Lao quickly ran outside and came back with a foldable wheel chair. Asami and Jinora helped Korra to sit on the wheel chair. Jinora quickly took the wheel chair since Asami is not in a condition to push a wheelchair.  
“Don’t worry miss… we can take care of her. You can rest here and freshen up, I will send Lao in a while to show you where the infirmary is” said Pam taking the wheel chair from Jinora.  
“Alright, I’ll see you soon…” said Asami giving a hug to Korra and kissing her on the forehead.  
Lao and Pam left with Korra on a wheel chair and on their way out they closed the door.  
“I hope she’ll be alright” said Asami sitting back on the couch.  
“She’ll be alright, don’t worry” said Jinora wanting to comfort Asami.  
“Well that’s how she is, Korra doesn’t show that she’s in pain until it gets really worse” said Asami in a concerned tone.  
“You are not much different from her anyways…” said Jinora with a smile. Asami smiled reluctantly.

At the Infirmary  
Lao and Pam pushed Korra’s wheel chair up to the second floor and towards a door with a sign called “Infirmary”. Lao opened the door and Pam pushed the wheel chair inside the infirmary. He left them soon after they are in the infirmary. Korra got off from the wheel chair and Pam asked her to sit on the surgical bed which is been separated by blinds from the rest of the room.  
“Let’s see how bad it is…” said Pam in a smiley tone.   
She helped Korra to undress leaving her with undergarments. Pam put on surgical gloves and bought the necessary surgical equipment. First she cleaned Korra up from all the blood and dirt with a hot towel and then cleaned all of her stab wounds with some antiseptic jelly.  
“It seems like the lacerations near the shoulder and on the upper thigh needs few stitches. But….” Pam said and paused to adjust her spectacles.  
“But what…?” Korra asked curiously.  
“But I think the healing ointment can take care of it better than the stitches…” said Pam with a smile.  
“What do you mean healing ointment…?” Korra asked.  
“Well… we have a special healing ointment bath which can take care of even the most severe cuts and bruises and it can heal them in matter of few hours. The red lotus calls it the oil of rejuvenation” said Pam.  
“Sounds amazing” said Korra with a smile.  
“I will prepare a special herbal tea and serve you at the bath house, if you have any internal injuries that should take care of it. I don’t see anything severe except for these stab wounds” said Pam.  
“Bath house…?” Korra asked raising her eye brows.  
“The ointment baths are in the bath house… It is something precious for the red lotus” said Pam and smiled at Korra.  
“I don’t get it, why is it so precious…?” Korra asked.  
“You will see for yourself, I will explain once you have experienced it…” said Pam helping Korra to sit up.

Meanwhile…  
Asami and Jinora checked up on other two rooms. Jinora found out that wardrobes have casual baggy clothing for them to wear. All of them are crispy clean and scented with Jasmine perfume.  
“I just can’t believe all of this…” said Asami sitting on the bed rubbing her forehead.  
“Me neither… I never thought we’d see Korra again” said Jinora sitting beside her with a cream color pajama and a white collarless t shirt in her hands.  
“How did Korra got involved with Zaheer…? How come her most feared enemy now an ally?” asked Asami.  
“Actually, I was thinking the same, but we’ll soon find out… ” said Jinora.  
“I am not worried about myself. I am just worried about you. I don’t want you to get in to trouble because of me” said Asami looking at Jinora.  
“Don’t worry about me, I came here on my own account” said Jinora in a cheery tone.  
“Alright then… I’ll let you go have a wash and freshen up. I’ll go over to the next room and have a wash too, I already feel musky and sticky with all the salty wind” said Asami.  
“I want you to get yourself checked by Pam as well. We will be ready when Lao comes back for us” said Jinora.

Meanwhile….  
Pam got Korra to undress completely and gave her a thick crispy clean towel to wrap around herself. She attended to her as if she is a princess.  
“Good… Let’s get you to the healing ointment dear…” said Pam taking the wheel chair again.  
“Please pam… no need to worry yourself over it, I can walk…” said Korra refusing it and wanting to walk.  
“Very well, please follow me” said Pam leading her out of the infirmary through the long hallway towards a spiral staircase which leads two floors down ending them up in an underground floor. They walked through a sliding door which is marked as “Bath house”. Korra entered a large room with a wooden floor and it smells like sandalwood. There were several other sliding doors all around the room which leads to personal bath rooms and tubs. Pam led her towards a large wooden door and she pushed opened it. Korra walked in to another dark room made out of granite rock from walls to the floor and it has quite a lot of moisture and warm steam in the air. It was dim lit and there are two slightly large bathing tubs dug in to the cold granite floor adjacent to each other in the middle of the room. Both of the tubs were filled with the miracle ointment which pam mentioned. Korra walked along with Pam on her barefoot curiously looking around the chamber.  
Korra saw that Zaheer is already in a one tub leaning against its ledge with his eyes closed.  
“Master…” said Pam in an obedient tone. He opened his eyes and raised his head and saw Korra standing next to Pam in a white towel. Korra looked at Zaheer and he nods.  
“Allow me miss…” said Pam wanting to help her step in to the ointment.  
Zaheer closed his eyes and looked away slowly as he realize Korra is about to step in to the next ointment bath. He wanted to give her the privacy she needs. Korra turned around and loosen her towel halfway revealing her tattooed back then carefully stepped in to the ointment bath in barefoot. As she dipped in to ointment up to the upper thigh she took off the towel completely leaving herself naked and handed it over to pam. She felt the rejuvenating ointment already started to work through her skin. It is a gold translucent thick honey like liquid. She sits inside the tub letting the oil level reach up to her chin covering all of her body.  
“You may dip your head inside from time to time. If you wish you can completely immerse your body in the ointment, unlike water, you can still breath while being immersed in ointment” said Pam as she carefully folds Korra’s towel and lay it beside her.  
Korra dipped her head in the ointment covered whole of herself in ointment for moment.  
“Master…” said pam wanting to let Zaheer knows that she’s in the tub and left the ointment room.  
Zaheer slowly opened his eyes and looked at Korra who is in the next ointment bath. Korra raised her head from the ointment and the oil drips down from her head across the face. She wiped the oil away from her eyes and looked at Zaheer leaning against the tub ledge.  
“What is this…? It feels amazing…” Korra asked while she wiped the excess oil down from her hair.  
“We call this the ointment of rejuvenation. My ancestors have found it many years ago while they were excavating an ancient burial site which was happen to be in this island. They found the liquid stored up in two massive jars. Nobody knows the origin of it; no one knows what it is to be exact, so they built this bathing room with two tubs and filled it. It cannot be duplicated and every time someone uses it, it loses a small amount of it and within matter of twenty eight hours the used up amount get replenished by itself. So it never runs out but it will not go beyond its initial quantity either” said Zaheer and paused.  
“Wow… that’s amazing. I feel like the pain I had in my upper leg is completely gone already and the bruises are slowly fading…” said Korra looking at her hand holding it in front of her face.  
“Once an injured person dipped in it, it will heal the person much quicker without any medication or scars” said Zaheer.  
“It is incredible. When I had the healing ability I could heal but not anymore… but this truly is an amazing find. It seems like this is one of the red lotus’s closely guarded secrets” said Korra.  
“Yes it is… Even entering this room is strictly prohibited and the use of the ointment bath requires the permission from red lotus leadership” said Zaheer wanting her to understand the importance of it.  
Korra slowly looked at Zaheer and he closed his eyes again leaning back against the tub wanting to relax his mind.  
Pam came back with a small clay cup filled with some kind of warm tea. She left them beside Korra’s tub and asked her to drink it when she can. Soon after she left Korra drank it down.  
“You have done well, Avatar Korra. As I foretold, you have found your way back to reconnect with the avatar state. You have my gratitude for all you have done for me” said Zaheer.  
“How did you get caught….?” Korra asked in an abrupt tone.  
Zaheer exhaled deeply and opened his eyes then looked at Korra who is already starring at his face.  
“While I was meditating at mount lagheema, Asami came to me with that fire bender boy Mako. They wanted to know what happened to you. I told them I have killed you because I didn’t want to give away your whereabouts. So they attacked me, we had a fight and…” Zaheer paused.  
“And….?” said Korra wanting him to continue.  
“And yes… we fought and she wanted to kill me. So she stabbed me and in the end I stabbed her as well with her own hunting knife just to keep her down… I didn’t want to make it lethal. Somehow they have already bought reinforcements and I wasn’t ready for a big battle” said Zaheer.  
Korra rubbed her forehead thinking that the whole incident Zaheer described could have ended up in a tragic disaster.  
“Why did you risk your life for me…? You should have just told them the truth so she wouldn’t have attacked you like that” said Korra in a frustrated tone.  
Zaheer did not answer her. Instead he was starring up in to the ceiling letting his head fall back resting on the bath tub ledge.  
“So it was you… that is why she’s walking with a crutch…” said Korra in a sad tone and kept quiet for a moment.  
“Yes it was me” said Zaheer.  
“I want you tell pam to bring her here and let her use the ointment so she won’t have to suffer with it anymore…” said Korra suddenly.  
“That I cannot do, I am sorry. Only the bearers of the red lotus marking can be authorize to use this…” said Zaheer.  
“Red lotus doesn’t exist anymore; you are the leader of it so you can change the rules. Nobody is going to question you. Here I am healing myself over here and she’s suffering there on her own. What would she think of me, once she sees me all healed up?” said Korra in a slightly angered tone.  
Zaheer pressed the button at the edge of the bath tub and pam walked in after a little while.  
“Yes master… did you call for me…?” she asked.  
“Please make the necessary arrangements for Ms. Sato to use the ointment of rejuvenation” said Zaheer.  
“Very well master…” said pam acknowledging him and walked away.  
Korra looked at Zaheer and smiled.  
“This is the first time in my life that I have changed a rigid rule in red lotus code on behalf of someone else’s request” said Zaheer with a deep sigh.  
“Thank you…” said Korra very softly.  
Korra and Zaheer kept silent for a while and a question got caught up Korra’s mind as she observed the silence.  
“Why didn’t you tell me about this place before…?” Korra asked in a curious tone breaking the silence.  
“For each and everything there is a time… now is the time I shall reveal this place to you. If this place falls in to wrong hands; everything that is red lotus will be lost forever. I cannot risk that to happen in my hands” said Zaheer.  
“I understand…. You needed time to get to know me” said Korra looking down on her.  
There was a short silence between them again.  
“Zaheer!” said Korra again.  
“Speak your mind out… Do not hold anything back… if you do, your soul shall never be at peace” said Zaheer wanting Korra to speak out what is in her mind.  
“Now they know about us… What shall we do…?” Korra asked.  
“We shall wait…. We shall wait and see…” said Zaheer very briefly.

Meanwhile…. 

At Asami’s beach house  
Bolin fell from the sofa while he was in sleep and woke up rubbing his head.  
“What the hell just happened….?” He said while rubbing his head.  
“You fell from the sofa…” said Mako in a sleepy tone sitting in front of him with two cups of warm coffee.  
“Gosh… Oh my back…” said Bolin stretching himself.  
“I told you not to sleep on that sofa…” said Mako giving him a one cup of coffee.  
“Where the hell are they….? We were waiting here all night long and now it is morning” said Bolin sitting back on the sofa with his cup of coffee.  
“That’s what I was wandering, they might have gone to air temple island instead of coming back here” said Mako rubbing his chin.  
“Why would they go there…? This is Asami’s home” said Bolin in an uneasy tone while scratching his chest.  
“Oh Bolin can’t you remember anything…? Jinora was with us, Remember? Air Temple Island is Jinora’s home” said Mako.  
“Oh yeah, I almost forgot she was with us…. You are right she probably has taken Asami along for a change” said Bolin drinking down his coffee. Mako kept on thinking deep in his mind.  
“What are you thinking….?” Bolin asked.  
“Well there is so much to think… The strangest mystery is Korra” said Mako.  
“There is no way I am going to get near her ever again, she’s off my books and she’s dangerous. If you wanna get killed, fine by me, go chasing after her but count me out” said Bolin slamming the empty cup on the coffee table.  
“What the hell is wrong with you Bolin….? she’s not gonna kill us for heaven’s sake….” Mako said.  
“Well how the hell do you know about that…? Just a one glance from her is enough to make our heads explode like bloody water melons” said Bolin wanting Mako to understand how dangerous Korra is.  
“She has no reason to attack us… Let’s not give her a reason to do so…” said Mako finishing off his coffee.  
Bolin got up from the sofa and stretched himself with a lazy yawn.  
“I am gonna get going… and I don’t think Asami is gonna be here anytime soon if she has gone to air temple island with Jinora” said Bolin.  
“Where are you off to…?” Mako asked.  
“Mako…! I have a life to live… I am going back home and relax for a while alright?” said Bolin.  
“Alright then, I’ll be going to the hospital to check up on Kuvira then go meet up with Lin and see what she has found out about last night’s prison incident” said Mako as he got off the sofa.  
“Oh wow wow wow… Kuvira…?” asked Bolin making his eyes big.  
“Yeah… Kuvira… the girl who were taken to the hospital last night when we came in… you know she’s Suyin’s…” said Mako and Bolin interrupts.  
“Yes… Yes… I know who she is and how come you know her?” Bolin asked raising one of his brows.  
“Well… I don’t… I thought I should get to know her better… What do you think little brother?” asked Mako with a wink.  
“Ooooookay…. Have fun… and I think I know where my brother heading towards this time…” said Bolin in a funny tone.

The Black Island  
in the lair of the blood dragon  
The steamy warmth and the silence in the ointment room along with sensation of the medicinal oil have lulled Korra in to a nap. She opened her eyes and looked at Zaheer and he has already left the bath. She sighed and looked at her bruises, miraculously they have already healed and the stab wound has begun to heal itself as well.  
Meanwhile….  
Outside the bathhouse  
Pam was leading Asami through the long corridor and she kept following her. She’s wrapped up in a white towel as well. Asami saw Zaheer walking towards them along the hallway in barefoot wearing a black bathrobe lined with red satin. She looked at the well-built bald man who was walking toward them. He looked at her with his piercing eyes. He realized that there is no friendly warmth in her cold furrowed gaze. It was clear that she still despise him.

Inside the ointment bath…  
Korra heard the large wooden door opens up and she looked that way raising her head with eagerness.  
Pam came leading Asami in to the ointment bath. Asami saw Korra in the ointment tub smiled at her from the corner of her mouth.  
“Thank you for everything Pam… you may leave now” said Korra with a smile and pam left them alone in the bathroom.  
Korra stood up in the ointment bath and the thick honey like oil began to drip down from her naked body. Asami slowly drops down her towel and stepped toward the bath. Korra reached her hand out for her since she knows her leg is injured and she has been using a crutch to walk. Asami reached her hand and held it with a firm grip and stepped in to the healing ointment. She walked closer to Korra in the thick oil looking in to her eyes and Korra pulled her closer against her naked body. They kept looking in to each other’s eyes for a moment and there was silence. They slowly kissed each other on the lips holding closer. Asami playfully smiled at Korra as she paused on her kisses. Korra smiled back.  
“What is it love…?” Korra asked her as Asami smiled in a teasing manner.  
“Nothing…!, I just…” Asami paused caressing back of Korra’s head looking in to her eyes. Korra laid her hands on Asami’s hips letting her enjoy the moment.  
“I just felt so happy…” said Asami. Korra softly giggled looking in to Asami’s eyes and knocked each other’s foreheads together very gently in a playful manner.  
“Come… I’ll show you how…” said Korra holding Asami’s hand wanting to show her how the ointment works. Korra made her sit beside herself in the ointment bath.  
“It feels amazing…” said Asami looking at Korra who is sitting beside her.  
“Yes it does… Your leg will be healed and you don’t have to use the crutch anymore” said Korra. She puts her arm around Asami and pulls her closer and she lays her head on the side of Korra’s chest for a moment.  
“Korra…” said Asami raising her head and breaking the momentarily silence.  
“Yes, love” said Korra looking at Asami’s faint smile.  
“I saw Zaheer on my way over here, He is the monster you feared the most… but now I don’t understand. Was he with you in here…?” Asami asked raising her eye brows.  
“Yes...” said Korra and Asami looked away; Korra turned her face back towards herself and laid a kiss on her.  
“It’s not what you think. If it wasn’t for him, you and I will never have this moment together” said Korra.  
“I know… General Akbar back in frozen north told us the whole story… what Zaheer promised him upon his release. It was hard for me to believe that Zaheer will act upon his promise” said Asami stammering in her words.  
Korra hugged her and held her close.  
“I am so sorry to put you through all this my love. I never thought we’d see each other again, not in this life and this is like a dream come true. There was never a moment that I have not thought of you for the past three years” said Korra and paused caressing Asami’s back. She leaned back from Korra and looked in to her eyes again.  
“When Zaheer came to my aid I was dying in the frozen north. I thought he came to kill me, but instead he took me away from that cursed place, He took the poison out of my body and breathed life back in to me. Then he kept me safe and nurtured me to become who I am. I am forever in debt to him…” said Korra slowly fading her voice in to a pause.  
“When the whole world stood against me, he was there in my darkest hour not as a light but to teach me how to walk in the dark. Being my enemy, he held my hand like a true mentor and walked me in to the darkness away from all the pain and suffering…” Korra said as if she is whispering. She turned her back at Asami to show the marking of the blood dragon.  
“The marking of the red lotus with a dragon…” whispered Asami touching her back.  
“The mark of the blood dragon…” said Korra leaning back against the tub again.  
“What does it mean…?” Asami asked keenly.  
“It is the marking that received by the master once a student is completed the training successfully. Zaheer thought me everything he knew” said Korra.  
“But… you will never be able to go back in to the world as the Avatar again. The world fears you even more now…” said Asami.  
“I don’t want to go back to the world and become avatar again. I don’t care if they fear me or not” said Korra in a slightly angered tone.  
“I am sorry I despised Zaheer until now. If they had him executed as planned, that’s all because of me. I am the one who led him to be captured” said Asami.  
“It’s alright Asami. It wasn’t your fault, he wanted it that way so that I could be free forever” said Korra.  
“He should have told me about everything when I confronted him at mount Lagheema…” said Asami.  
“That is not his way my love… He cares less of his own life when it comes to accomplishing what he thinks is right…” said Korra with a sigh.  
Asami cuddled Korra closer again and she laid her head on Asami wanting to cuddle closer to her.

Republic City Hospital…  
Night has already begun to fall as the storm clouds gathered up in the sky. Mako drove his car slowly in to the parking lot of the hospital. The cold wind embraced him as he stepped out of the car. He slipped his hands inside the jacket pockets wanting to keep away from the cold. He took the elevator from underground parking floor to the ground level. As he walked towards the reception desk he saw Suyin there as well.  
“Mako…” she said while coming towards him in a worried tone.  
“Suyin…! How is she doing…?” Mako asked her.  
“She’s safe now, thanks to the doctors, but I don’t understand a thing what Lin says” said Suyin.  
“I know it is difficult to believe what she may have told you but I was there last night as well…” said Mako with a pause.  
“….and?” she wanted Mako to continue.  
“….and what she may have told you, is the truth. Everything we were thinking about Korra is wrong. She is not dead, Zaheer did not kill her. She’s there and she came to rescue him last night” said Mako.  
“Why would she save her most feared enemy from a certain death? I don’t understand a thing” said Suyin walking along with Mako.  
They walked towards the Kuvira’s room and Suyin opened the door for Mako. He walked in with a smile and saw Kuvira sitting on the bed with a patch of bandage on her forehead.  
“How are you feeling now darling…?” asked Suyin walking towards her. She smiled at Suyin.  
“Oh! I almost forgot. This is Mako and…” said Suyin.  
“I know who he is…” said Kuvira with a smile interrupting Suyin.  
“What brings you over here Mako…?” Kuvira asked him.  
“I…. I err… I was just on my way to meet Lin and I thought… I mean yeah… I thought I’ll see you on my way there…” Mako stammered scratching his head. Kuvira chuckled for the way he stammered.  
“It’s alright… you don’t have to know me to come and see me. Thank you for coming” said Kuvira in a smiley face.  
“Sure… you’re welcome” said Mako with a shy grin.  
Doctor walked in to the room with a report held in his hand.  
“You are lucky to be alive…. These reports indicate that if you were kept further in the blood bending grapple, you could have suffered severe internal bleeding by bursting the main arteries” said Doctor.  
“But now you are safe… don’t worry about it anymore. Two more days here and you’ll be perfectly alright…” said the doctor as he clipped the report on the Kuvira’s bed and left the room.  
“I have seen blood bending crippling people to their knees but I haven’t seen blood bending bursting guts out of people” said Suyin caressing Kuvira’s head.  
Mako shrugged pursing his lips.  
“That’s what everybody says… I guess she has turned in to a walking nightmare” said Mako rubbing his nose.  
“I won’t let her get away with it….” said Kuvira looking outside through the glass of the window.  
“You are not going to go after anyone Kuvira. After this you are going back home” said Suyin in a little strict tone.  
“But… why?” asked Kuvira turning at her.  
“You should have seen what she has done to the prison. It’s not there anymore…. Go there and see for yourself if you don’t believe me. As far as I see, even if all of us got together we won’t be able to take her down. She’s the avatar and do not underestimate the power she possess” said Mako coming between them, wanting Kuvira to back off on her idea of facing Korra again.  
Lin walked in to the room with her republic city police uniform. She smiled at Mako.  
“I didn’t expect to see you here…” she said to Mako.  
“Oh…err I just came looking for you” said Mako.  
“Me… in a hospital…? Oh come on Mako…. You and I both know why you came here” Lin whispered to him as she passes with a smile.  
Soon as Lin came in, someone pressed the visitor button again. Suyin answered the door and a man appeared with a bouquet of beautiful flowers. He wears sai’fu style clothing and black framed spectacles. He came walking in towards Kuvira’s bed with a worried face. As he walks in he handed over the flowers to Suyin. He came and hugged her and she hugged him back.  
“I was so worried of you… I just left the Sai’Fu soon as I heard about what happened, please don’t expose yourself to such dangers again darling… you must promise me” he said in a shocked tone.  
“I am sorry if I have made you worried…” said Kuvira softly.  
“Who the hell is this dork…?” Mako thought in his mind staring at Kuvira and the man who just came in.  
After a little while he stood up straight and turned at Suyin while adjusting his spectacles.  
“I believe you two haven’t met…” said Suyin with a smiley face looking at Mako.  
Mako walked over to them.  
“This is Mako… and this is my eldest son Baatar…” said Suyin introducing them to each other.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mako…” said Baatar shaking hands with Mako.  
“Pleasure is all mine Baatar” said Mako shaking hands with him.  
The two men just briefly smiled at each other and then Baatar went back towards Kuvira. Mako scratched his head awkwardly and walked out of the room along with Lin. As the door closed Lin turned to him with a smiley face.  
“What…?” Mako asked with a blush on his face.  
“Nothing… I just wanted to take a good look at you… I am on my way to the city council meeting, I guess I have lot to answer” said Lin suppressing her smile.  
“Alright, I’ll come along with you” said Mako.  
Few minutes later…  
Mako went along with Lin on her way to the city council meeting. Lin drew her car in to the city traffic and Mako sat beside her.  
“It’s pretty much hard to believe what just happened last night, but it all happened right in front of our eyes, so there is no way to deny it” said Lin rubbing her forehead with frustration as she drove through the traffic.  
“She came to rescue Zaheer… that’s something I guess…” said Mako.  
“It’s crazy… that’s what it is. I mean why Korra would do something like that. How she sided with Zaheer and came for his rescue is still a mystery to me. The whole story was in the newspapers today with detailed photographs…” said Lin.  
“What does Tenzin think about it…?” Mako asked.  
“Tenzin will be there at the council meeting, he will represent what his thoughts are about this incident. He thinks that Korra is trained by Zaheer for the past three years, that’s how she was able to demonstrate such tremendous amount of power last night” said Lin.  
“I think I agree with what Tenzin thinks. We all witness the destructive power she possesses. A whole army of elite benders from all nations couldn’t stop her. She was like a blood bending god” said Mako.  
“Blood bending God… that’s a one good definition for the avatar, maybe we should call her the Evil god of blood bending….” said Lin with a smirk.

Meanwhile…  
Korra has told Asami about how she managed to live through past few years with the help of Zaheer. In Asami’s end she didn’t had so much to tell Korra except that after she recovered from the coma she has been searching for all over the world with help from Mako.  
“What happened to us that night….?” Korra asked very softly.  
“I don’t know…. I don’t know what to think right now, it is all just a big mystery to me” said Asami.  
“I understand how you feel about it…. Now that I have you… that’s all I care, that’s all I ever wanted” said Korra gently holding Asami’s hand under the ointment bath.  
Asami looked at her and smiled as she gently gripped Korra’s hand, wanting to feel the moment without being clouded by painful memories of the past three years. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami and cuddled closer to her. She lays a deep breath of relief and closed her eyes feeling Asami caressing her head with a nuzzling kiss on her head.  
“Your hair… it has grown longer…” whispered Asami without distracting Korra from her comfort.  
“Do you like it...?” Korra asked with a smile while her eyes still closed having her head against Asami.  
“It is lovely…” she replied.  
Asami relaxed her head against the ledge of the bath tub and exhaled sharply. She wanted to relax and let go of all the anguish slowly.

Few hours have passed…  
Asami opened her eyes and found her-self sleeping while cuddling Korra in the ointment bath. Korra has fallen asleep having her head against Asami’s chest.  
“I wander how long have we been here…?” Asami thought to herself.  
She gently caressed Korra’s cheek to wake her up. Korra cleared her throat then rubbed her eyes looking at Asami. She smiled.  
“How are you feeling love…?” Korra asked with sleepy eyes.  
“I just woke up, right before you did… Let me stand up and see” said Asami and she slowly stood up inside the tub. Her naked body revealed as she emerged out of the ointment. The thick ointment dripped down from her body just like she’s been dipped in honey. She turned to Korra and smiled.  
“I don’t see it anymore… I no longer feel the pain as well… this is amazing” she said with a smiley face.  
Korra smiled up at her and pulled her closer, she moved towards Korra while standing. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s hip as she kept standing and laid her head against Asami’s lower belly. Asami caressed Korra’s head lovingly looking down on her. Korra kissed just below her belly button and looked up at her.  
“I am so glad it is gone… you no longer has to suffer with it” said Korra in a relieved tone while nuzzling on Asami’s belly.  
Asami laid her hands on Korra’s shoulders and encourage her to stand up. She stood up facing Asami and looked in to her sharp green eyes. She checked Korra’s stab wounds and they have disappeared.  
“All the bruises and stab wounds, they have disappeared…” whispered Asami.   
The excess oil slowly dripped back in to the tub from their bodies as they kept standing staring in to each other’s eyes. Asami reached out for Korra’s face and kisses her on the lips. Korra kissed her back lovingly.  
They suddenly got distracted when someone gently knocked on the wooden door. Korra smiled at Asami and then she stepped out of the ointment bath very carefully. She lends her hand to Asami to step out from the ointment bath. Asami took her hand and stepped out of the bath as well. They helped each other to wrap themselves in fresh towels.  
“You may come in now…” Korra said little louder and pam walked in to the bathroom with fresh new towels.  
“Sorry if I may have caused any disturbance, I came in to check up on you since it has been a while…” said Pam and paused.  
“That’s alright pam… we’re already done…” said Korra and smiled at her.  
Pam walked closer and looked at them keenly.  
“The healing ointment has worked on both of you perfectly… it is the first time I’ve seen it on someone who is not from the red lotus” said pam and smiled.  
“Yes indeed it has…” said Asami.  
“Very well then… follow me, you need to have a hot shower to wash away the oily stench and then you are good to go…” said Pam while handing them the fresh towels she bought.  
“How long have we been here…” Asami asked.  
“It’s almost seven thirty in the evening…” said pam walking ahead leading them towards the door.  
“Jeez we have been sleeping in the tub for hours…” said Korra.  
“Longer you stay in the ointment… better it is for yourself dear…” said Pam.  
She led them to a nice hot steamy shower cubicle, Korra and Asami took a shower to cleanse themselves from the stench of ointment. After the shower they walked along with pam back to the rooms.  
“Thank you so much for everything pam…” said Asami serving her with a smile.  
“You are most welcome… If you need me just press the bell in the room and I’ll come over” said pam.  
“One more thing… master would like you to join him for the dinner tonight” said pam before she left them at the door.  
“I am hungry as a lion turtle… we’ll be there soon” said Korra.  
“Very well then… I will come over here in a little while…” said Pam.  
“Don’t worry yourself over us pam… we can manage… we’ll find our way to the dining room” said Korra.  
“Alright then… dinner will be ready in about half an hour. The dining room is in the second floor” said pam as she walked away.  
Asami and Korra walked in to the room at the furthest end. They are still in barefoot wearing those fresh towels.  
“Hey… where’s Jinora…?” Korra asked as she turned up the lights.  
“She took the other room… she’s probably be sleeping now” said Asami.  
“Let’s get dressed and wake her up to go to the dinner… I am so hungry” said Korra playfully.  
Asami opened the wardrobe and it was full of different types clothing. Most of them were casual relaxing wear. She grabbed a light cream color pajama suit with a shirt and put them on behind the blinds then wore a nice dark red and black mixed night robe. She tied the tie band around her waist and walked out of the wardrobe closet with another set of light blue pajama’s. She handed it over to Korra and she quickly put them on after taking off her towel.  
“I didn’t know that Red Lotus is so keen on their ladies clothing…” said Asami.  
“I guess there are many things about them that we don’t know… You are right on that Asami, these clothes are made from pretty exquisite fabric” said Korra while buttoning up the shirt.  
They walked outside the room and knocked on the door of the neighboring room. No one answered.  
“It seems like she’s sleeping… let’s try knocking again” said Korra.  
After almost two minutes the door was opened by Jinora. She rubbed her eyes and looked at them after a long yawn with a ruffled hair.  
“Where the hell have you guys been…?” Jinora asked groggily. Asami and Korra looked at each other face to face and chuckled because their guess was right about Jinora.  
“What…? What are you two laughing about…?” Jinora asked again.  
“Never mind that dear… Let’s go to the dinner” said Asami.  
“It’s about time… I am already starving…” said Jinora coming out of the room wearing an off white shirt and Pajama’s.  
“Seriously…? Where were you two…?” Jinora asked.  
“We were in the healing ointment bath…” said Asami.   
Jinora suddenly paused on her groggy behavior and stared at Asami.  
“You don’t hobble anymore… and so are you Korra… That’s pretty amazing that it could heal so fast” said Jinora with a surprised tone.  
“I think that’s why they call it the ointment of rejuvenation” said Korra as she walked along with Asami and Jinora through the corridor towards the stairway.

Dining room…  
Three of them walked in to the calmly lit dining room through the sliding door which was already left open. The room has a large rectangular wooden table and there are four chairs and cutlery already arranged according to number of people who will be having dinner.  
A well-built bald man is standing there wearing a black robe with dark red lining. As three of them walked in he turned at them slowly with his sharp gaze.  
“Good evening to you…” he said with his deep voice.  
“Good evening to you too…” said Korra with a smile.  
They quietly sat for the table and paused for a moment.  
“It’s been a while since I last had a meal in a decent manner…” said Korra and exhales deeply. Asami looked at her and smiled reaching for her hand underneath the table. Korra smiled back at her with so much relief in her expression.  
“How are you feeling Korra…?” Zaheer asked breaking the silence.  
“The ointment healed the bruises and the stab wounds…” replied Korra starring at Zaheer with her big blue eyes.  
“And you… miss Sato?” Zaheer asked as his gaze directed at Asami.  
“Good…” She said briefly with a nod.  
Pam walked over with a bottle of rice wine and filled the cups quietly and then placed the pitcher of rice wine on the table where everybody can reach. Zaheer took his cup of rice wine and held it in front with both of his hands.  
“Let this wash away all the agony and pain we endured in the past few years and in darkness we reunite for an everlasting fellowship… I thank you Korra for risking your life for mine…” said Zaheer for a toast.  
Korra smiled and took her cup of rice wine and held it in front of her.  
“This is for the one who held my hand and walked me in to the heart of darkness… yet never letting it go even at the face of death. I thank you Zaheer… for being my enemy… my friend… my teacher and a true mentor…” said Korra for a toast holding her cup of rice wine.  
Asami continued to stay silent…  
“You may toast… if you wish…” said Zaheer looking at Asami.  
Asami took the cup of rice wine and held it in front of her.  
“Let this mark the end of my worst feared nightmare… I thank you Zaheer. If it weren’t for you, I would never be able to reunite with her again… I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me for all the false thoughts and hatred I had towards you…” said Asami and smiled.  
“Let this flame of love and friendship burn brighter… Like the brightest star in the inky darkness of the night sky…” said Jinora quickly as she held her cup high.  
All four of them emptied the rice wine cups with one shot.  
“Good god that was strong…” said Jinora coughing and choking holding on to her throat.  
“I totally agree with her…” said Asami rubbing her neck.  
“It is a very strong rice wine exclusively from the house of red lotus…” said Zaheer.  
“I think we should have another round…” said Korra with a smile.  
Pam walked over with a large soup bowl and served soup for everybody and laid the rest of the bowl on the table.  
“Mmm… Leek and Potato soup…” said Korra inhaling in audibly.  
Asami looked at Zaheer and she still feels very uncomfortable in his presence. Then she looked at Korra who feels so at ease with his presence.   
“Four years back Zaheer was the man that she feared the most. Now they are like the closest of allies… it is amazing what time can do, Am I in an alternate reality??” Asami thought to herself.  
“May I have some more rice wine please…” said Jinora with a smile.  
“Certainly…” said Pam filling her cup with more rice wine.  
While they quietly enjoyed the soup along with rice wine, pam served them freshly roasted duck. Jinora refused since she is a vegetarian so she was served with steamed vegetables. The whole room filled with the smell of gourmet food which kept coming to the table. Korra looked at Asami while she is chewing a piece of duck in her left jaw. She is having her dinner in a very lady like manner and smiled at Korra. After a little while Zaheer finished his dinner before everyone else but did not stood up from the table. He patiently waited until everyone is finished. After the dinner pam came and served them with freshly cut seasonal fruit platters.  
With minimal conversation the dinner came to an end and all of the participants wiped their mouth preparing to leave.  
“May I have a word with you…” said Zaheer as everybody stood up to leave.  
Korra nods and looked at Asami, She smiled back at Korra and left the dining room along with Jinora. Korra looked back at Zaheer who is still seated on his chair with his chin resting upon his arched hands. He laid his hands on the table. Korra sits back on her chair while staring at Zaheer.  
“You seemed puzzled… what is in your mind…?” Zaheer asked her.  
Korra smirked feeling a little tipsy after drinking the rice wine.  
“I…. I was just wandering…” said Korra and paused.  
“I am sorry that you had to give away your cover…. Now that the world knows you are out there…” Zaheer said.  
“It doesn’t matter; please do not worry yourself over me. You have done more than enough for me” said Korra.  
“I do not know about your friends… If they wish to leave, they can but we must stay here for a while and let the heat of last night’s incident subside with time” said Zaheer.  
“I understand… We got nowhere else to run. I don’t think they would want to return to the main land, besides Asami and I just met after many years” said Korra and her face slightly blushed.  
“The black island is far from prying eyes… no one has ever discovered this place. As long as we stay here, we are out of harm’s way unless…” said Zaheer and paused.  
“Unless what…?” Korra asked.  
“Unless someone gives away our location…” said Zaheer raising his left eye brow.  
“I know you are little worried about them… but don’t be. They will never do anything to cross me, I will take full responsibility of them” said Korra.  
“It seems like Ms. Sato still fears me, please explain to her that it is unnecessary to fear me. I will cause her no harm… and I am no longer your enemy” said Zaheer.  
“Don’t worry about her, she’s always like that. She’s little shy in front of strangers. I have already told her that there is no reason for her to fear you” said Korra with a giggle.  
“Very well then…? I believe Jinora is the eldest child of Tenzin…” said Zaheer taking another sip of rice wine.  
“Yes she is…, don’t worry about her either, she will never do anything to get us in trouble” said Korra and Zaheer poured more rice wine to her cup as they speak.  
“If I keep on drinking like this… you’re going to have to carry me back to the room” said Korra. Zaheer smiled at her as he realized that she is about to cross the line of being slightly tipsy.  
“There is something I should tell you which I should have told you much earlier… but I feared that you weren’t ready to hear it…” said Zaheer clasping his hands together on the table.  
“What’s it about Zaheer…” said Korra cheerfully smiling at him.  
“It’s about those who attacked you four years back and nearly succeed in killing you…” said Zaheer and paused.  
Korra’s cheerful smiley face slowly faded in to a gloomy frown of frustration as he said that.  
“Do you know who did it…?” Korra asked in a cold tone.  
“There is a long broken arm of red lotus which separated from us many years ago and they call themselves the “New world order”” said Zaheer and paused again.  
“Do you know who their leader is…?” asked Korra eagerly.  
“I am sorry Korra, I do not have much knowledge over their organization. We lost track of them after me and my team was first taken as prisoner’s long time. Even though the Red lotus and the new world order were two separate organizations we were competing towards a common goal” said Zaheer.  
“What do you mean by a common goal…?” Korra asked Zaheer.  
“To get rid of the avatar once and for all…” said Zaheer.   
Korra rolled her fingers in to a fist feeling anger and frustration upon discovering the first suspect for the attack which put her whole life in jeopardy and nearly got her killed.  
“So it is the new world order who tried to kill me…” said Korra while grinding teeth trying to suppressed anger.  
“Calm yourself down… anger and rage is a powerful force and could be used as an advantage when it is applied wisely, otherwise it could cloud the rightful judgment and handicap the accuracy of the decisions you make. Take a deep breath, close your eyes and let it out…. Never let the anger and frustration cloud your judgment” said Zaheer.  
“If they wanted to kill me… they should have done that… but they wanted to kill her as well…” said Korra and the tears burst in to her eyes.  
“Take heed on what I thought you young avatar…. Being controlled by emotion fuelled by anger and acting upon it is like throwing hot coal at another…. You will burn yourself first” said Zaheer wanting her to calm down.  
She wiped her tears and exhaled closing her eyes.  
“I will make them pay for what they have done to me…” said Korra and emptied another cup of rice wine.  
“Yes you must make them pay… but be patient and wait for your turn to strike… Do not let the anger cloud your judgment… Use the power your anger as an advantage…” said Zaheer.  
“Tell me everything you know about new order of the red lotus…” said Korra looking back at Zaheer.  
“As I said earlier… I don’t have much knowledge about them, it has happened long ago, even before my time. All I know is that they separated from the red lotus wanting to form their own organization. They have their own governing bodies and Red lotus has nothing to do with them…” said Zaheer.  
“I will return to republic city and hunt each and every one of them down…” said Korra.  
“Patience is virtue Korra… You should not return to Republic city until the heat of prison incident subside. It is safe here and we shall not be disturbed in the black island. It’s time for you to take some time off and reconnect with the one you love… use the spare time to hone your skills and you have the aid of Jinora to help you with meditation. You have all the time in the world here… think about it… do not go looking for trouble… let the trouble come to you…” said Zaheer wanting Korra to relax and unwind.  
“Maybe… Maybe I don’t care anymore… they couldn’t succeed on their plans… Why should I be bothered about the new world order…? They are not the only ones who wanted to kill me… The whole world wanted me dead…” said Korra with a sigh.  
“If that is your decision… then it is a wise one, forgive them not because you pity them… forgive them because you deserve peace… but never forget what they have done to you…” said Zaheer.  
“Forgive but never forget…” said Korra in a cold tone sharply looking at the wall.

Meanwhile…  
“Gosh I feel full, Red lotus sure knows how to treat their guests…” said Jinora leaning against the wall as they stopped in front of the bedroom door.  
Asami looked at Jinora and her eyes clearly state that she is intoxicated with that rice wine. Jinora smiled at Asami as she kept silent.  
“What’s wrong…?” Jinora asked very briefly.  
Asami smiled back at her.  
“It seems like you drank little too much… want me to put you to bed…?” Asami asked.   
Jinora chuckled pointing at Asami.  
“Naaah, *Burp*… don’t worry, I’ll be fine…” she said tipsily.  
Suddenly Jinora held her mouth as if she’s about to puke. She quickly pushed the door open and ran inside the room right in to the washroom. Asami followed her inside the room and saw that she’s throwing up inside the washroom.  
“Jinora…? Are you alright…? Do you need any help…?” said Asami quickly walking towards the washroom.  
She saw that Jinora is on the ground as if she’s almost fainted. Asami quickly rushed to help her. Jinora stood up with the help of Asami.  
“This is what happens when you drink too much…” said Asami holding her and helping her to walk out of the washroom. She keeps smiling at her tipsily. Asami helped her up to the bed and took off her shoes and then undone few buttons off her shirt.  
“Sleep now… it will wear off by tomorrow…” said Asami laying her hand on Jinora’s forehead.  
Jinora fell asleep within few seconds due to influence of alcohol. Asami pulled the sheets over her.  
“That rice wine was pretty strong…” said Asami and looked at Jinora for the one last time before she walked out of her room.

Republic City  
Air Temple Island…  
As the nightfall the drizzling rain start falling across the air temple island. Smooth cold wind blew across the air temple and Pema leaned against the front porch railing waiting for her husband to return home. She sighed feeling exhausted and sits back on the reclining chair. She felt concerned over the safety of her husband’s life after reading the newspaper in the morning. The whole incident which took place in the republic city high security prison was published in the morning newspaper with photographs. She knows that Tenzin is a very capable air bender yet she still fear for his safety. Suddenly she heard the groaning of a sky bison, she quickly got off the chair and peeked at the night sky from the front porch. A sky bison carrying Tenzin lands in front of the porch. He quickly got off from the bison and ran under the shade of the front porch.  
Pema hurried to help him take off the rain coat.  
“Thank you Pema…” said Tenzin with his smooth voice.  
She hanged the rain coat on the hangar.  
“I was beginning worry over you…” said Pema.  
Tenzin turned at her and reached for her face.  
“It chilled me down to the bones when I read the headlines of the today’s newspapers” said Pema.  
“I was there last night when the whole thing happened but I never knew there were so many casualties…” said Tenzin taking a seat on the reclining chair.  
“I know you were there… I saw your picture in the newspapers. It is hard to believe what it says in the headlines. Avatar Korra is back from the dead to terrorize the republic city….?” Pema said making her eyes bigger.  
“I saw her with my own eyes… we were all wrong about everything” said Tenzin in a worried tone.  
“Tenzin…?” said Pema to gain his full attention.  
“Yes dear” he replied.  
“I want you to stay away from all this from now on. I don’t want you to get hurt… Your life is with us, in the air temple. You don’t have to interfere with each and every conflict in this world. Let Lin and the armed forces take care of such things…” said Pema bursting in to tears.  
Tenzin got off the chair and held her closer wanting her to calm down.  
“I understand your fear darling…” He whispered in a soft tone.  
“Then please stay away from such conflict… I know what you can do but still it is far too dangerous” said Pema.  
“I promise… I promise to stay away from conflict as much as possible” said Tenzin.  
A smile bloomed in Pema’s face through her teary eyes. She hugged him and held him close to her. After a long silence she leaned away from him wiping her tears.  
“Did you meet up with Jinora…?” asked Pema.  
“I didn’t had time to go there… don’t worry about her, she’s a big girl, she can take care of herself now. Besides we know she’s with Asami in the beach house” said Tenzin.  
“Should I call Asami’s house and check up on her?” asked Pema walking along with Tenzin inside the house.  
“Just let her call you… I am sure she’ll do that somewhere tomorrow. Besides it is little too late to call” said Tenzin in a relaxed tone.  
“Alright then… go ahead and have a shower while I prepare your dinner…” said Pema.  
Few minutes go by…  
Pema prepared the table for Tenzin to have his dinner. She feels much better after her husband came home. She giggled at herself thinking how worried she was and that was all for nothing. She thought of closing down the main door and call it a day, She walked over to the front door thinking of locking it down first. She noticed someone walking towards the front porch in the rain. Pema furrowed her eyes trying to see through darkness of the night.  
“LIN…? What is she doing here at this hour…?” Pema said to herself walking out in to the front porch.  
Lin came under the shade of front porch dripping wet.  
“LIN…? What are you doing here at this time…?” asked Pema.  
“Where’s Tenzin…? I need to speak with him now…” said Lin wiping the rain water away from her face.  
“He just came home and now he’s having a shower… It might take a little while… he was exhausted. May I take your message?” said Pema in a slightly angered tone.  
“It’s alright… I’ll wait for him to finish…” said Lin.  
“I am afraid he won’t be coming back down stairs… he said he’s going straight to bed because he is exhausted. Whatever the reason, I think it’s best if you come back another time Lin” said Pema.  
“Look here Pema! Do you think I will come down to air Temple Island at this hour in this weather if it is something that can wait until tomorrow…?” Lin asked with slight temper in her tone.  
“Lin… Tenzin is my husband and I am concerned over his safety and health. All these issues and conflicts are not his thing. He is an air nomad and he belongs here in the air temple island. He cannot attend to each and every problem in the world. I saw what happened last night in the newspapers. He was there with you. I don’t think running around with you is a good idea for my husband anymore” said Pema furrowing her face.  
“You’re talking like as if Tenzin is a little baby, don’t forget that he is an air nomad, he is Aang’s son, don’t try to make a wuss out of him. As the leader of air nomads, it is in his duty to be concerned over worldly matters…” said Lin and paused.  
“I don’t care about the worldly matters… I am concerned over my husband’s safety. If something happens to them, his children will lose their father and I will lose my husband. What do you care…? His life or his safety doesn’t matter to you. All you care about is your duty. I want you to stay away from him Lin… I don’t want to lose my husband…” shouted Pema.  
“What do I care…? How dare you say that to me…? Of course I do care, do you think I am intentionally putting him in danger…? You listen to me Pema and you listen to this very carefully. I knew him since we were children and I loved Tenzin long before you came crashing to his life out of nowhere. I know who he exactly is and you have no right to speak to me like that…” Lin shouted pointing at Pema.  
“Of course I do have right to say it because I am his wife and i have all the rights in this world to speak behalf of him… Just tell me who the hell are you in his life…? Explain that to me first…” Pema shouted at Lin.  
“PEMA!!!” Tenzin raised his voice loudly as he walked over.  
Lin gasped upon hearing such cruel worlds coming out of Pema in anger. She kept staring at Pema with her eyes wide open, bursting in to tears.  
“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE…? I HEARD IT UP TO THE STAIRWAY…” said Tenzin coming in between them. He saw Pema is staring at Lin with an angry face. Tenzin kept on looking at both of them without knowing what just went on here.  
Lin slowly turned away from them and quietly stepped down the front porch in to the rain again.  
“LIN? What are you doing here at this hour…?” said Tenzin looking at Lin who is standing in the rain.  
“You’re right Pema… who am I to him…?” Lin whispered audibly.  
“PEMA…? What just happened over here…? Why did Lin came here…?” Tenzin asked.  
“You can go and ask her yourself…” said Pema angrily and walked back inside the house.  
Lin walked few steps in to the rain and cried covering her face with her palms.  
“PEMA…! Come back here… I want to know what just happened?” said Tenzin and Pema never came back.  
“LIN…!” said Tenzin as he stepped down the front porch in to the rain and slowly walked toward Lin who is facing away from him.  
It’s not often that one see Lin crying in the pouring rain unless something really serious happened. Tenzin walked behind her slowly and laid his hand on her shoulder.  
“Go back Tenzin… don’t get caught in the rain because of me… she was right about everything she said… now only I have realized it…” said Lin sniveling in the rain.  
Tenzin kept quiet as he felt the cold rain drops falling upon him.  
“Lin…” said Tenzin softly and she turned to him shaking his hand away from her shoulder.  
She stared at Tenzin for a moment with her tearful eyes.  
“I am sorry if Pema said something to hurt you… It is not like her” said Tenzin.  
“She was right about everything…” said Lin and turned away from him then began to walk away.  
Tenzin kept staring at her as she walked few yards away in the rain then stopped.  
“I just came in to let you know that the star you spotted is not getting bigger… it is getting closer. Varrick confirmed it after observing it much further…” said Lin and then walked away.  
Tenzin watched as she disappeared in to the darkness of the night then walked back to the house dripping wet. Pema was standing there at the main entrance of the air temple.  
“What did two of you argued about…? What happened here before I came?” Tenzin asked her.  
“I told her everything she needs to know…” said Pema angrily.  
“This is not like you Pema… what has gotten in to you…?” Tenzin asked.  
Pema looked at Tenzin with an angry face.  
“Your dinner is ready and it is getting cold…” she said angrily and walked away.  
Tenzin rubbed his forehead feeling frustrated. He knows for sure that whatever the heated argument just went on between Pema and Lin was about him. Otherwise Lin will not walkaway like that. He felt bad within him because Lin kept on coming and going to the air temple since she was a child and he has never seen her standing down from an argument and walking away like that with eyes full of tears.

Republic City  
Late night at Varrick’s Mansion  
Varrick is deep in his thoughts sitting in the office room on his comfortable chair wearing an exquisite night gown over his pajamas. He turned his roller chair towards the large checked window starring outside at the rain. He rubbed his chin and clasped his hands together while leaning back on the recliner. He heard someone walking in to his office room yet he did not bother to turn.  
“Oh! I am sorry sir… I thought you have already retired to your room…” said Zhu Li walking in towards his table.  
“I did… but I couldn’t sleep so I came back here…” said Varrick turning towards his assistant.  
She’s standing right in front of his work table wearing a dark green night gown over her night dress.  
“You are working too hard sir… It’s late in the night and yet you are sitting in a dark corner, contemplating on all these puzzles” said Zhu Li and curled her hands.  
“And also it is freezing cold in this rainy weather…” she added.  
“Zhu Li…” said Varrick.  
“Sir…?” she replied.  
Varrick exhaled deeply.  
“Sir…? Are you alright?” Zhu li asked making her eyes bigger. She rushed towards him walking around the table.  
“Yes… I am alright…” said Varrick raising his head and saw Zhu li is looking down on him with a worried face.  
“Why are you talking in a strange way tonight… sir, you’re scaring me” she said and reached towards his forehead.  
“You’re cold…! Are you sure you are alright sir…? Shall I call the doctor?” she asked.  
“I am alright… Don’t worry…” Varrick replied.  
“Come… Let me help you to go back to the room. You need to rest…” said Zhu li holding his arm and helping him to stand up.  
“Shall I get you something to drink…?” Zhu li asked in a concerned tone.  
“A little whisky will do…” said Varrick and smiled.  
“Alright sir… first let me take you to the room…” said Zhu li.  
“Don’t worry… I am alright… just a little cold” said Varrick.  
He suddenly held Zhu li’s hand as she tried to walk ahead. She turned towards him and he pulled her closer.  
“SIR…?” she said as he kept looking in to her eyes.  
“Lately I’ve been thinking… All my life I’ve been obsessed with modern technology and science. I’ve been chasing after materials thinking that they could bring me happiness…” said Varrick and smiled.  
Zhu li starred at him being puzzled by his sudden actions.  
“But the truth is, I never really knew what happiness is… yet I kept on searching never realizing that it was right next to me; all I had to do was reach out for it and grasp it” he said and paused.  
“Life is too short to be bothered and I have come to realize that just while ago…” said Varrick.  
“Sir…? I don’t understand what you’re saying…?” said Zhu li.  
“Well…! Zhu li moon… If I say that this miserable man is desperately falling in love with you… will you accept it…?” Varrick asked.  
Zhu li’s face blushed and she smiled looking down.  
“I… err” said Zhu li looking back at him.  
“Do you love me Zhu li…?” Varrick asked with a smile on his face starring in to her eyes.  
“Yes… I do…” she whispered smiling in to his eyes. She has never felt a happier than this in her whole life.  
“I am sorry that I was so blind… I took you for granted… I’ve been a fool all this time… I am sorry… I hope you find it in your heart forgive this fool…” said Varrick and paused.  
Zhu li laid her finger on his lips gently wanting him to stop saying that he mistreated her.  
“You don’t have to say sorry sir… I never felt like you took me for granted… after all I am your assistant…” she whispered.  
“But not anymore… so let me say this properly…” said Varrick holding her closer and looking in to her eyes.  
“Zhu li of the moon… will you do the thing for rest of our lives…?” Varrick asked her.  
Zhu li hugged him and he hugs her back.  
“Yes… I will my love… I will do the thing for the rest of our lives…” she said with utmost happiness in her tone.

Black Island  
Lair of the blood dragon  
late in the night…

Lightning kept thrashing up in the gloomy night sky preparing for a storm… Asami looked outside the window and she couldn’t see a thing. She realized that nights outside the city is much darker than it is in the city. The lightning strikes gave flashes of the view which is overlooking at the rough raging sea.  
The door opened behind her and she slowly turned towards it. She saw Korra standing near the door in her blue pajama’s with her hair down. She kept staring at Asami with her large blue eyes and smiled. She smiled back at her invitingly. Korra slowly walked over to the record player on the cabinet and switched it on.  
“Nights in white satin…” it started playing smooth jazz music.  
Korra quietly walked up to Asami and held her closer. She starred in to her sharp green eyes and Asami looked in to hers. They kissed each other on the lips warmly.  
“Let’s dance…” whispered Asami.  
“But I don’t know how to…” whispered Korra.  
“Let me show you my love… move with me” whispered Asami with a tempting smile.  
They held each other in their arms and slowly moved to the rhythm of music.  
“I missed you so much…” said Korra.  
“I missed you too…” said Asami.  
“Do you remember our first night together…?” Korra asked.  
“I remember everything as if it was yesterday… my love” said Asami and moved to kiss her on the lips.  
Asami kissed her on the lips and Korra kissed her back with little bit more intensity. She felt Asami’s hand behind her head. Korra gently ran her hand underneath Asami’s shirt as the kisses intensified further. Korra gently pushed Asami against the wall and kissed her in raging intensity.  
“I am burning for you my love… so let me burn” whispered Korra.  
“I want you… whole of you… don’t hold anything back, for I am yours forever…” said Asami as she felt intoxicated with desire.  
Asami playfully pushed Korra on the bed and pinned her down. She got on top of her in astride position. Korra grabbed her gently and rolled her down getting on top of Asami. They giggled playfully rolling on each other on the bed and ends up Korra being on top. They kept panting and starring in to each other’s eyes. Korra kissed her on the lips again while running her hands down on Asami.  
Breathing intensified as things began to heat up with desire. Their naked bodies kept wreathing on each other in a heavenly reunion. Gasping and soft gentle moaning kept on going for hours and hours as they pleasured each other endlessly. The love that Asami and Korra shared is like a drug… it kept them wanting more and more until they are fully consumed in its smoldering fire.  
Love kept on burning brighter in a dance of endless orgasms and heavenly climaxes which made them scream each other’s names many a times.

Republic City  
Somewhere past midnight…

Sound of the pouring rain outside began to fade slowly in her ears as she hit the bottom of her glass. She rubbed her forehead and laughed mirthlessly.  
“Barmen… fill this up for me…” she said raising her head and looking at the bartender with her groggy eyes.  
“Chief… that’s enough…” she heard a familiar voice from behind and felt a gentle warm pat on her right shoulder.  
Lin quickly turned back to have a good look at him.  
“Go on Mako… Get lost…” she said pushing him away.  
“It’s time you call it a day chief… Let me take you home…” said Mako.  
Bartender looked at Mako before he serves another round and Mako silently signaled him not to serve her anymore.  
“Now where the hell is that drink I asked you…” shouted Lin in anger.  
“Chief… that’s enough for tonight…” said Mako wanting her to come along with him.  
“Mako… why don’t you just join me for a drink like a man, it’s all on me…” said Lin turning at him again.  
“Come on… Let’s go chief… let me take you home, we’ll have a drink tomorrow… it’s late now” said Mako encouraging her to stand up and walk with him.  
She finally decided to go along with Mako because of his nagging. She stood up and Mako realized she needs help; she had too much to drink tonight. He put her arm around his shoulder and walked outside the bar. In few minutes Mako hit the road along with Lin in his car. She leaned back on the seat having her eyes half closed and they kept quiet for a while. Mako drove through the pouring rain in the city.  
“Why the hell did you drag me out of that place…, I just wanted to have a drink…” she broke the silence.  
Mako kept quiet.  
“How the hell did you know that I am there in first place…? Do you have some kind of vision bending or something…?” Lin asked.  
“I saw your car parked outside…” Mako replied.  
“Pffft… you make a one hell of a detective boy… I was damn right about you…” said Lin giggling sarcastically.  
“Chief… I know I am not in a position to ask you this question but what the heck has gotten on to you… it is not normal for you to drink like that…” Mako asked.  
“Why would you care…? Why would anyone care…?” said Lin.  
Mako smirked.  
“You are my superior… I do care about what happens to you chief…” said Mako.  
“You know… you’re a good boy Mako, I like you… you are one of the few people i favor. If I ever had a son with Tenzin those days, he’d probably be around your age now…” said Lin and smirked carelessly.  
“You know this world is full of shit… you never get what you want… more you want something… further it runs away from you…, as a fact I know one thing for sure, life is good at one thing… that’s serving shit on silver platters… I am sure you’re too young to understand what I am gonna say… you may have never been there in your life yet…” said Lin being influenced by the alcohol.  
“You never know about that chief… but try me… go ahead… let it out…, I am all ears…” said Mako.  
“Well… SHIT!, I never told this to someone else before… but fuck that… it’s time that I talk about it…” said Lin angrily and paused.  
“That bitch… that bitch stole my man and then she showed the middle finger right at my face…” said Lin in a groggy manner.  
“I see… that’s little cruel if you ask me…” said Mako while driving.  
“See what I told ya…? Have you ever been in such a situation where some stupid asshole steals your woman and show you the middle finger…? I bet you never experienced that… Oh!! Hell why would you come to face that shit…? You’re a handsome man who could have so many women lined up in your life…” said Lin.  
“Well chief… what If I tell you that the two of my girlfriends started dating each other right in front of my own eyes… I mean I caught them making out right behind my back…? Imagine how bad is that…?” said Mako while driving.  
“You must be fucking kidding me Mako…, Holly shit that’s hilarious…” shouted Lin. She laughed in an amusing manner while rubbing her forehead.  
“No ma’am, I ain’t no kidding… what I’ve just told you was the real shit… they fell in love with each other and you know… it’s kind of shocking for me to see them kissing each other behind my back… I thought not to give a fuck about it… but still…” said Mako with a smile.  
“ha ha ha ha…. You know what… you are hilarious… But damn…, Alright…! you win… it’s far worse than Pema coming at me because of I kept borrowing her sweet beloved bald husband all the time… well I say fuck that too…” said Lin.  
“So you’re talking about Tenzin… weren’t you two a thing long time ago…?” Mako asked.  
“Boy… he was my toy until she stole him away from me…, alright let her steal him away from me… that’s fine by me… it’s my shit but even after all that how dare she speak to me like that… that fucking bitch…” said Lin tipsily losing her temper.  
Mako giggled softly for the way Lin speaks and acts right next to him, he has never seen her being too intoxicated with alcohol before.  
“Well… come to think of your case, I think you were dating Korra a long time ago… and hell…” said Lin pausing trying to bring up what was in her memory.  
“Now don’t tell me that it’s Korra and Asami…” said Lin making her eyes bigger and looking at him.  
“Well I’m afraid to say this but you just hit the jackpot chief…” said Mako.  
“Holly…. SHIT!!!.... HOOOOLLLYYYY SHIT! You better not be pulling my leg over here…? Because what you just told me is the story of the decade” said Lin.  
“Cross my heart and wish to die… I wouldn’t dare to pull your leg chief…” said Mako with a smirk.  
Lin curled up her arms together and eases back against the comfortable warm leather seat of the car then closed her eyes for a moment.  
“In a way, when you think about it… it’s pretty damn hot…” said Lin opening her eyes and looking back at Mako.  
“What’s hot chief…?” Mako asked wanting to drag the conversation. His whole intention was to cheer her up.  
“Come on… lighten up… I am talking about the Avatar girl from the water tribe and the heiress of Sato industries…” said Lin.  
“Ermm… it’s hard to say…” said Mako.  
“Oh come on Mako… don’t try to act like a little boy… you wouldn’t refuse if two of them pull you in for a threesome wouldn’t you…? what do you mean by “it’s hard to say…?”… All I know for what’s hard is that ding dong between your legs…. Pfft” said Lin and blasted in to drunken laughter.  
Mako realized that Lin can get extremely foul mouthed after getting drunk beyond the red line. He giggled as he laughed really hard.  
“I never thought that those two were in to girls… I can just imagine how your face looked like when you caught them red handed…” said Lin laughing at Mako.  
“I was holding a bouquet of flowers for Korra… and then it was like “OH SHIT”” said Mako.  
Lin laughed hard as she could.  
“You know what… you just made my day Mako… I was feeling like shit then you came along. Man that was so funny… but don’t worry, your secrets are safe with me…” said Lin trying to suppress her laughter.  
“For your information chief, Bolin knows about it… So if I were you, I wouldn’t worry too much about keeping it a secret…” said Mako.  
“That was some good laugh…” said Lin with a long exhale and quickly fell asleep on the seat.  
After few minutes, they reached Lin’s apartment. Mako drew the car in to the underground car park and got off the driving seat to help Lin.  
“Don’t worry Mako… I can walk on my own…” said Lin refusing his help and trying to step out of the car. Mako backed away for a moment.  
She suddenly slipped and Mako grabbed her without letting her fall, she is too drunk to walk on her own. He puts her arm around his shoulder and supported her to walk. They took the elevator to the Lin’s apartment floor. Lin took her weight off of Mako and opened the door to her apartment.  
She started to walk on her own as they entered the apartment. Lin metal bend and undo the armor shards off her police uniform. All the metal parts began to fall on the ground one by one and she took off the metal bending jacket and dropped all of them on the floor. She’s now left with a shirt and trouser…  
Lin carelessly let herself fall against the sofa. Mako walked up to her and she’s half awake.  
“Let me help you take off the shoes…” said Mako and she metal bend the locks off of her boots. Mako took them off for her leaving her in barefoot.  
“Thank you for everything Mako…” she said and smiled at him.  
“You are welcome chief…” said Mako standing up in front of her.  
“I’ll just sleep over on the sofa… you’re right, I think I had little too much to drink today. It’s all because of that bitch Pema…” said Lin slowly sobering up.  
“It’s good to get drunk… at least once in a while chief… Let me take you to the bed… You need a good night rest and you can’t have it on the sofa…” said Mako.  
“It’s alright Mako… I’ll be fine, I don’t feel like moving a single inch from here… if you want anything to drink… please go ahead and have it… feel yourself at home…” said Lin while running fingers through her hair.  
“You don’t need to move chief… Let me take you to the room” said Mako and took her up in his arms and carried her to the room. He carefully laid her on the bed.  
“You know what chief… you really are petite and whole lot lighter without all that metal bending armor” said Mako.  
She smiled at him.  
“This is the first time I let another man carry me to the bed other than Tenzin… Thank you for going through all the trouble Mako…” said Lin with a smile.  
“Anytime chief… have a good night sleep… You’ll be fine tomorrow” said Mako walking out of the room. He dimmed the lights and left her to rest.  
Mako walked outside the room and grabbed a can of beer from the fridge. He looked at the wrist watch and walked outside the apartment.  
“It’s time I call it a day…” he said to himself and smirked.  
He opened the can of Beer and sips it on the way to the carp park.

Following Day…  
Korra felt the warmth of her as she snuggled further from behind. Korra smiled without opening her eyes feeling her arms around.  
“Hmmm I don’t wanna wake up…” Asami mumbled behind her ear in a half awake tone and quickly landed few kisses on lower parts of her neck all the way to the shoulder.  
Korra caressed her arms which are gently yet warmly wrapped around her naked body under the cozy sheets.  
“Me neither…” Korra whispered sleepily.  
Korra slowly rolled around facing Asami on the bed. She opened her sleepy eyes and smiled at Korra as she wrapped her arms around Asami. Korra smiled back at her and kissed her on the lips.  
“Let’s never wake up…” said Korra.  
“I wish we never had to…” said Asami and Korra reached towards her face and ran her fingers on her cheeks. She felt Korra’s breath upon her. She kissed her on the forehead lovingly and giggled.  
They kept starring in to each other’s eyes for a moment then they snuggled in to each other.  
“You know what Asami… I think we share the same soul…” whispered Korra.  
“You really think so…? But my love, you’re the Avatar, there is no way an insignificant being like myself could share your soul…” said Asami with amusing giggle.  
“Yes you do… if I could, I would merge with you so we will never have to be apart…” said Korra with a relaxing exhale.  
“We shall never be apart again… I promise I will watch over you this time. You told me that the dark times are coming and I didn’t take it seriously…” said Asami caressing her head.  
“You’re not insignificant my love… if I am the body… you’re my heart and soul, without you, I’m nothing” said Korra closing her eyes.

Meanwhile….  
Jinora sits up on the bed with her eyes half closed. She stretched her arms up in to the air and yawned.  
“Damn… I feel like shit…” she said to herself and rubbed her head.  
She sleepily reached for her wrist watch which is lying on the bedside.  
“Nine thirty in the morning… How long have I been sleeping…?” She said to herself with her eyes wide open.  
“Oh I remember now… Damn that rice wine was strong…” she said to herself getting off the bed.  
In few minutes time,  
She walked outside the room after taking a shower to wake her up. She got on to her t shirts and jeans and wore a jacket to keep her warm.  
Jinora thought about knocking on Korra’s room door but then decided not to disturb them.  
“I guess those two love birds won’t be waking up today… So I better leave them alone” she said to herself and smirked.   
Jinora walked towards the stairway which leads to lower floors. It is eerily quiet in here. She walked up to the ground floor. There was nobody to be seen.  
She went outside through the main entrance.  
As she stepped outside, a gush of cold coastal wind embraced her. She wrapped her arms around herself feeling cold. The surrounding looks fresh and soaking wet because it kept raining all night long. There is a huge garden which is extending towards a dangerous cliff which falls right in to the beach. This place is built on a perfect location; it is not easily reachable via ground unless someone knows how to come up to it. The big grassy garden has some large shady trees as well.  
“It seems like rain has only taken a pause… it will start raining soon again” said Jinora to herself while looking up at the gloomy sky.  
She stepped on to the lawn from granite rock pavement and walked further towards the cliff and saw Zaheer at the far end of the garden near the cliff starring at the rough sea.  
She walked towards him slowly and the cold wind kept blowing her hair across her face. Jinora took the hair away from her face as she kept walking. As she gets closer, she realized that he is not starring at the sea but deep in his meditation facing the sea. She stopped few yards away from him and decided not to disturb him in his state of Samadhi. She slowly turned back towards where she came from and curled up her arms because the cold wind kept harassing her.  
“Jinora…” she suddenly heard his voice behind her and she got startled.  
Zaheer slowly stood up and turned at her.  
“I… I err… sorry if I disturbed you” stammered Jinora.  
“No you did not… I was just meditating here. What may have bought you to me…?” Zaheer asked.  
“Err nothing… I just thought of saying hi…” said Jinora as she took the hair away from her face again.  
“Very well then… did you had your breakfast…” asked Zaheer.  
“No… I mean… No, I didn’t, I wasn’t hungry…” said Jinora.  
“You may use the facilities of this place as you wish… speak to Pam if you need to know further of what this place can offer you… after all you and ms. Sato are my guests” said Zaheer.  
“Alright… I will ask her…” said Jinora with a smile.  
“I sense that you still fear me Jinora…” said Zaheer.  
“You do sense that…?” Jinora asked making her eyes bigger.  
“When you come to think of it… fear is quite fascinating don’t you think…?” Zaheer asked.  
Jinora slowly walked towards him.  
“What do you mean fascinating… you speak in riddles Zaheer…” she said.  
“Come, walk with me…” said Zaheer as he began to walk towards the garden.  
Jinora kept walking with Zaheer side by side as he requested. Her fear began to diminish as she walked with him. He kept quiet for a while.  
“Fear keeps you safe, sometimes it makes you weak… further you keep going along with it to a point where there is no return, it will make you stronger; strong enough to make you fight back with all you got…” said Zaheer.  
“Indeed it is fascinating when you think of it like that…” said Jinora with a smile walking along him.  
He walked her to the eastern end of the garden where they stop at another cliff which falls all the way down.  
“Do you see that pathway which leads down the cliff safely…?” said Zaheer pointing out a pathway between two large rocks at the eastern end.  
“Yes I see it…” said Jinora.  
“It leads to the rock garden. Back in the days it was being used as a place of meditation by the elders who were considered as intellects of red lotus. I believe you could put it good use…” said Zaheer.  
“How do you know all this about me…?” Jinora asked him.  
“I have my ways of knowing people. I know that you possess a powerful mind and through proper guidance and meditation, you could archive great things” said Zaheer.  
Jinora kept staring at him.  
“Feel free to explore the place on your own. There is nothing for you to be worried about…” said Zaheer and turned to walk away from her.  
“Alright… I will…. And thank you” said Jinora.  
“I will be having some tea… you may join me if you wish” said Zaheer as he turned to walk away.  
“Ermmm… Sure” said Jinora walking along with him.

Few days has passed since they came to the black island seeking refuge and safety from all the troublesome turmoil in the world. The peaceful seclusion that black island provides was a haven for Asami and Korra’s reunion. They spent most of their time together. Jinora had too much time to kill, so she used it to explore the lair of the blood dragon as well as to hone her skills. She has found out that the rock garden which Zaheer showed was immensely resourceful when it comes to deep meditation. The gloomy weather kept on hovering above the black island for many days causing storms late in the evening which lasts through the night. Jinora offered Korra to help her in the meditation and reconnecting with the spirit world.  
One morning…  
At the rock garden  
Korra and Jinora sitting on the lotus position facing each other with their eyes closed.  
“Keep your eyes closed and concentrate on breathing… If anything else comes across your mind, do not force yourself away from it. Just get along with it and then let it go so you could slowly come back to your previous state of concentration…” said Jinora in an almost whispering tone.  
Korra took a deep breath as she tried to follow Jinora’s guided meditation steps. For a moment she felt at ease and suddenly she felt like a warm rush of blood to her head. Korra opened her eyes with a gasp.  
“I thought something got stuck in my throat…” said Korra in a frustrated tone breathing heavily while rubbing her chest.  
“Korra…. Breathe slowly, don’t panic” said Jinora.  
“What the hell is wrong with me…?” Korra asked.  
“Don’t worry too much over it; you can’t force yourself to do meditate. You have to practice until you teach yourself to let go and drift away with the flow” said Jinora.  
“I am trying… but” said Korra and paused as she saw Asami standing there watching them quietly.  
Jinora looked at her as well since she caught Korra’s attention.  
“I didn’t want to disturb you…” said Asami walking over to them with a smile on her face.  
“Don’t worry, you’re not disturbing us” said Jinora.  
Asami walked over to them and sits beside Korra in a relaxing manner.  
“I was just thinking of going away from this place for a day or two, you know…?” said Asami and looked at Korra.  
“What do you mean going away…?” Korra asked.  
“I spoke to pam just while ago and we are few hours away from the nearest civilization. I was just thinking maybe three of us should go there for a change. She said we’ll find a nice touristic coastal town called Broosh to further east. It is on an island near the main land” said Asami.  
“Sounds great, I can also inform my mum and dad that I am with you once we get there. That way we can keep them from causing havoc after they figured out that both of us are missing from the republic city” said Jinora.  
Asami and Jinora looked at Korra as she kept silent.  
“No objections from me…” said Korra with a smiley shrug.  
“She said if we take a really fast boat, we can get there in matter of few hours and gave me the directions as well” said Asami.  
“Well then, what are we waiting for…?” said Jinora standing up from the ground.  
“I’ll get a boat from Zaheer….” Korra said as she stood up and walked few steps.  
She suddenly paused and turned back Jinora and Asami.  
“Speaking of which… have you seen Zaheer by the way…? I haven’t seen him for days” Korra asked.  
“Don’t look at us… he’s your boyfriend…” said Asami with a sarcastic smile.  
“ASAMI!!! He’s not my boyfriend alright…?, have some respect” said Korra growling at her.  
“Alright… Alright… jeez cool down baby… it was just a joke” said Asami.  
“Let’s go… girls…” said Jinora in a giggly tone.  
Three of them walked back to the mansion and as they entered through the main door pam came towards them.  
“We’re going to go the place you told us Pam…” said Asami.  
“Alright then… enjoy yourself girls, and be sure you to take clothing that fits a cold climate because the weather is pretty cold in broosh” said Pam.  
“Alright, thanks for the tips Pam and by the way have you seen Zaheer…?” Korra asked from pam.  
“Master never left his room for the past few days…” said pam.  
“Can I go and see him pam…? Because I really need to talk with him…” said Korra.  
“Please go ahead miss…” said pam with a smile.  
Korra looked at Asami and held her hand softly.  
“I will go and speak to him, meantime you two can get ready…” said Korra.

Few minutes later…  
Korra walked up to Zaheer’s room and gently knocked the heavy wooden door. Suddenly the door unlocked with a mechanical noise. Korra gently pushed door open and walked in to the dimly lit room. She saw Zaheer seated on the ground in full lotus position. He is in a pair of baggy sweat pants. As Korra stepped in to his room, he opened his eyes and turned to her.  
“Korra…” he said very softly.  
“I am sorry if I have disturbed your meditation… I was just thinking if I could… err” she paused with a little bit of hesitation.  
“It is alright… I’ve been in deep meditation for past few days at a stretch. It feels refreshing to be awakened back to the reality” said Zaheer.  
“I need a speedboat, we were just thinking of paying a visit to broosh” said Korra.  
“Alright, do you need me to come along…?” Zaheer asked.  
“Nah! I think three of us will be alright, you can continue your meditation here…”said Korra.  
“I have already given permission to Lao deal to with you directly. You can straightaway go ahead, he will show you where the boat is and give you the keys as well…” said Zaheer.  
“Alright then, I’ll see you couple of days…” said Korra with a happy smile.  
“Don’t do anything reckless once you are there and remember that broosh is a long way from where we are. Even if you took the fastest boat it could take several hours to get there…” said Zaheer as Korra walked out of the room.  
“Don’t worry, last thing I want in my life right now is trouble…” said Korra as she closed the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have managed to go through this chapter only once for errors. So please bear in mind that this may contain errors. I hope you’ll like it. I will deliver the next chapter much sooner than it took me to deliver this one.
> 
> Blessings
> 
> nofacemonster

Republic City  
Evening…  
The bar tender lands another pint full of dark beer on the table. Mako took a mouthful of it and looked around.  
“It seems like the day off for your sir…” said the barmen while wiping the table.  
“Yeah… I just got couple of days off…” said Mako in a bored tone.  
From the side of his right eye he saw someone taking a seat right next to him.  
“A blonde beer please…”  
“Coming right up…” said the barmen in a lively tone.  
Mako turned at the newcomer since he felt that voice is sounds extremely familiar. He had felt a sudden startling sensation within him as his eyes gazed upon her. She turned towards him and smiled.  
“Hi Mako…? Trying to burn your day off in the bar?” she asked.  
“Oh hi Kuvira…! I mean…” Mako felt lost within his own words, so he cleared his throat.  
“Had too much to drink already…?” Kuvira asked with raised eye brows and a smile from corner of her mouth.  
“No… no… I don’t drink like that…” replied Mako with a shy smile.  
“Well it’s good then… a man shouldn’t drink beyond his limits…” said Kuvira.  
He looked at her again from top to bottom since his vision is slightly blurry after the second pint. She’s wearing a black jacket over a green collarless t-shirt and a matching pair of darkest blue fit jeans along with comfortable footwear. Her dark slightly curly hair is set loose.  
“Yes…? May I help you…?” she asked him as he kept staring at her.  
“Oh! I am sorry… I was just wandering… When were you released from the hospital…?” Mako asked.  
“Just a little while ago…” said Kuvira.  
Barmen kept the beer she ordered on the table. Mako smirked as she grabbed the beer.  
“What…? Don’t tell me you haven’t seen a girl drinking a beer before?” she asked.  
“No… it’s not that. You were just released from the hospital and you came straight in to a bar…” said Mako rubbing his forehead.  
“Oh, no, don’t get me wrong, I am not an alcoholic, it’s just that Lin dropped me here and she told me that you wanted to meet me…” said Kuvira.  
“She what…? How does she even know that I am here…?” said Mako in an amused tone.  
“I have no idea about that… she picked me up from the hospital and kept on talking about you…” said Kuvira.  
“Really…? What did she say about me…?” Mako asked.  
“She told me about how you join up with the republic city police and came up with the ranks. I must say that getting good marks for something you did from Lin isn’t easy… You must be a very hard working man for her to praise you like that” said Kuvira as she drinks her beer.  
Mako giggled softly and drank a little bit of his beer feeling happy.  
“I see you prefer the darks over blondes…” said Kuvira after staring at what he drinks for a moment.  
“Yeah… dark beer has always been my favorite…” said Mako.  
Kuvira smiled and looked down.  
“So… why did you wanted to meet me?” Kuvira asked.  
Mako quickly gulped down his beer and stood up.  
“That was quick…? Leaving already…?” she asked.  
“Come with me… let’s take a walk outside” said Mako with a smiley face.  
“Ermm… alright but I still haven’t finished my beer…” said Kuvira.  
“There’s more money than it is needed sir…” said Barmen interrupting them.  
“I just paid for the lady as well…” said Mako.  
Kuvira smiled at Mako for the way he behaves and quickly gulped down her beer just like he did and got off the chair.  
“Let’s go…” said Kuvira.  
They walked outside the bar and kept on walking side by side on the sidewalk for few minutes. Mako kept silent and Kuvira kept looking at him from time to time trying to figure out why he is so quiet. She didn’t want to be the one to break the silence between them, so instead she smiled and slipped her hands inside the jacket pockets.  
“It’s going to be very cold tonight…” Mako broke the silence.  
“I think so too…” Kuvira answered very briefly.  
“So are you going back to Sai Fu again…?” Mako asked.  
Kuvira shrugged and smiled at him.  
“I really don’t know about that… I was to ensure that Zaheer wouldn’t escape but he did. I have failed to accomplish what I came here for, so I was discharged from all my duties and suspended until further notice. Lin wanted me to stay with her until I will be called back for my duties” said Kuvira.  
“It wasn’t your fault that Zaheer escaped. It was Korra who came for his rescue; I saw what she can do. I highly doubt that if there is anyone in this world who could stand against her. She’s the avatar for heaven’s sake and top of all that, she has become some blood bending goddess” said Mako.  
“That’s not how the authorities see it… they see me as a failure. It was foolish of me to confront her directly, while knowing that I am no match for her” said Kuvira.  
They kept on walking on the sidewalk for a while and they walked across the central bridge of republic city. It is a massive bridge which connects both ends of the city over the sea. Both of them kept quiet and walked up to the center of the bridge where the view point is. Mako stopped there at the view point and leaned against the railing of the sidewalk starring at the sea. Kuvira stopped right next to him and leaned against the railing.  
“Why have you bought me here Mako…?” Kuvira asked.  
“A bar filled with stench of liquor and smoke is not what i had in my mind…” said Mako and looked at her.  
“I wanted you to see the view. Look at the sunset on republic city… Since I was a child, I always use to gaze at it…” said Mako.  
“It is beautiful indeed… the earthy colors that fueled by its fire…” said Kuvira and paused.  
He slowly reached out for her hand and held it gently. She looked up in to his eyes and felt speechless. She gently grips his hand.  
“Come with me…” said Mako and smiled at her.  
“I will…” she said with a smile back at him.  
Mako quickly waved at one of the taxi’s that are passing by and got on. Kuvira didn’t clearly understand what his intention was. First she thought he is little tipsy over having too much beer, but later she realized that he wanted her to spent time with him. The handsome young fire bender has his own ways to express what’s in his mind. He took her on a taxi to the Yellow thread street of republic city. It is a paved street which falls half way around lake in city center. People come there to spend time and it is filled various types of food stands, ice cream parlors, balloon vendors and ample space to walk around leisurely with the view of the lake. Night has already fallen by the time they reached the Yellow thread street.  
Mako quickly paid for the taxi and the reached for her hand. She has no idea where he is taking her so she trots along with him to the start of the yellow thread street. She saw the whole street is been colorfully lit and slightly busy with people walking here and there.  
“I never knew places like this exist in Republic city…” said Kuvira with a surprised tone.  
“Me and my brother use to come here quite often when we were children, we use to steal food from the food stands” said Mako with a giggle. Kuvira giggled for what he said.  
“Even though I’ve been to republic city several times, I never been around… just only for official work and once it is done, I always returned to saifu” said Kuvira.  
“Ah ha… that’s one of the reasons why you may have missed the best of what city has to offer. There are few other great places as well and they are scattered all over the city. If you wander around the city quite often you may stumble upon them…” said Mako.  
They walked few yards in to the yellow thread street.  
“Smell of the food makes me hungry…” said Kuvira as she deeply inhaled the aroma which his coming from the food stands.  
“Come let’s have something to eat…” said Mako quickly trotting to a barbecue stand.  
He took two honey roasted chicken skewers from the stand and gave them to Kuvira.  
“Thank you…” she said.  
“Come on… try it, they make some really great tasting food here” said Mako walking along with her. She blew at it and took a pinch of it.  
“It does taste really good… no wonder why you kept stealing then when you were a kid” she said.  
“Yeah… me and my brother were orphans and we didn’t had that much money to burn away for fun” said Mako as he look up ahead.  
“I know how it feels to be an orphan; I was abandoned by my parents when I was a baby. Suyin bought me up as one of her own. I am what I am all because of her…” said Kuvira in an emotional tone.  
“Suyin is a kind lady…” said Mako.  
“Yes she is…” said Kuvira.  
“We grew up on the streets with no one to take care of us…” said Mako.  
“I am sorry that you had such a rough childhood… I didn’t mean to make you feel bad Mako…” said Kuvira.  
“Don’t be… it’s not your fault. I am happy that Suyin was there for you…” said Mako and smiled at her.  
Kuvira reached towards his hand while they walk and gently grips it.  
“Let’s not talk about sad things…” said Kuvira.  
They walked around for almost two hours holding hand in hand, trying out all sorts of food and finally Mako ended up buying a balloon for Kuvira. They walked to the furthest end of the Yellow thread street and stopped near the lake gazing at the beauty of it. The night sky slowly began to fill up with lightning and thunder.  
Kuvira kept starring at the lightning crashes up in the sky above lake and Mako came to her.  
“It seems like it is going to rain later tonight…” said Mako. Kuvira smiled at him.  
“Uh huh…” Kuvira nods and looked at him.  
“Thank you for showing me around and getting me all that great food… It is truly a wonderful experience…” said Kuvira in a happy tone.  
Mako kept silent and gazed quietly at the horizon of the lake for a moment. Kuvira looked at him a couple of times and her smile slowly faded as she saw that something is troubling Mako.  
“Mako…? What are you thinking…?” she asked.  
“Nothing… I am sorry… I just drift away in my thoughts so easily…” he said with a smirk.  
“You sure it was nothing…?” she asked trying to look at his eyes as he tried to look down.  
“Yeah… I am sure…” he said with a nod.  
“Hmm alright then… I’ll be going back now… It’s getting late…” she said.  
“Kuvira…” said Mako after a long pause.  
“Yes…?” She asked him raising her eyebrows.  
“I don’t want to let you go…” Mako said and looked in to her eyes.  
As he said that she felt like a bubble of air got stuck in her chest. She went speechless.  
“Mako… you know about me…” whispered Kuvira as she reached towards his hands. They held each other’s hands gently. Mako kept silent.  
“You already know that I am with Baatar… we knew each other since we were children. I love him and he loves me… I am sorry if I have hurt your feelings. I cannot give you what you are asking from me…” Kuvira said in a softer tone.  
“It’s alright… I understand, you love him and I am sure he loves you… I am not asking you to leave him for me nor do anything beyond your conscience…” said Mako.  
Kuvira reached towards his face and quickly lands a kiss on his forehead and touched his face trying to get his eyes focused on to hers.  
“Look at me…. don’t feel bad, I am sorry if I have hurt your feelings… I may not be the one for you but you are a good man and you will meet someone from your dreams. I know that for sure… Thank you for everything Mako and take care” she said and smiled. Mako kept quiet and she walked away from him.  
“Kuvira…” said Mako and she paused and slowly turned at him.  
“It’s alright…! At least spend some time with me while you’re here in republic city so I could cheat my heart with what it yearns for…” said Mako with a smile.  
“Yes I will… but I don’t think it’s a very good idea…” said Kuvira briefly and Mako interrupted.  
“Don’t worry about me… I’ll be fine, I can’t explain everything that is inside here…” said Mako as he pat his chest and walked towards her.  
“Let me take you home…” he said.  
“I’ll be alright…” she said.  
“What kind of man do you think I am to send my girl home all alone after the first date… that’s not going to happen…” said Mako.  
“You are wasting your time boy… don’t say I didn’t warn you…” said Kuvira with a rhyming tone.  
“Argh… don’t say like that… I’d never think of spending time with you as a waste… it is a bit of life that I probably would enjoy and cherish forever…” said Mako leading the way.  
Mako took Kuvira in a taxi back to Lin’s apartment tower. The drizzling rain has already begun and it will develop in to full fledge rain during the night. Kuvira kept silent and starring outside the shutter during most of the way. Mako kept looking at her from time to time wondering if he has upset her. There was a long silence between them until the taxi stopped at the apartment tower.  
“We’re here sir…” the driver said.  
Mako paid the taxi quickly and got off in to the pouring rain. He rushed to open the door for Kuvira. Two of them quickly ran towards the entrance of the apartment tower in the pouring rain. By the moment they reach some shelter they were completely soaked.  
“You are such a crazy fool… you didn’t have to throw yourself in the rain just to open the door for me and bring me to shelter…” she said with a smiley face.  
“A little bit of rain water wouldn’t kill me… but to see you go in the rain all alone could kill me in that that taxi…” said Mako with a giggle.  
“You flatter me with your sweet talk…” she said trying to suppress her laughter.  
“Alright then… I am going to let you go now Mako, I can go to Lin’s apartment on my own from here. Thank you so much for everything….” She said looking up at him.  
“So this is goodbye then…?” Mako asked.  
Kuvira nods.  
“I am afraid so… Please don’t be mad at me… it is for the best” said Kuvira.  
She couldn’t keep on explaining her situation to Mako, So she quickly turned away from him and walked through the glass door leaving him outside. Mako kept on starring at her as she walked inside towards the elevator.  
He deliberately stepped in to the pouring rain while having his gaze locked on to her. He wanted to see if she’d turn back to have a one last look at him. She didn’t look back as he expected, instead she walked in to the elevator and closed the door.  
Mako sighed and wiped the water away from his forehead. He slowly turned away from the entrance and walked few steps in the pouring rain. He couldn’t think of anything at the moment, his mind completely went blank. He walked few yards in the side walk and sits on a roadside bench in the pouring rain. He stood up as a Taxi stopped right in front of him.  
“MAKO!” a voice came from his side when he is about to get in to the taxi.  
Mako slowly turned at the direction of the voice. He saw Kuvira standing in the pouring rain breathing heavily due to the reason that she came running at him.  
“Wait…” she said and stepped closer to him. Mako quietly kept on starring at her.  
“I am a soldier… I am a metal bender… but don’t forget that I’m a woman too. I know this is wrong but you got me in your snare. I won’t forgive you for this…” She said as she reached towards his hands.  
Mako grabbed her and kissed her on the lips, she kissed him back in the pouring rain. She leaned away from him and starred in to his eyes and then giggled.  
“You don’t have to forgive me, I am a sinner and i will endure any punishment that you see fit…” said Mako.  
“You made me cross the line of fire and now I am burning in its flames… and I curse you for that fire bender…” she said playfully and kissed him on the lips again.  
“Curse me… burn me… clap me in the iron… but do all that after you kissed me…” said Mako as he kissed her on the lips.  
They kissed each other on the lips deeply in the pouring rain. She leaned away from him and starred in to his eyes.  
“Come with me…” she said grabbing his hand and running back towards where they came. Mako ran along with her. She led him across the glass door and towards the elevator. They kissed playfully in the elevator until it has reached the desired floor. They crashed in to the Lin’s apartment giggling and chasing each other playfully until they grabbed hold of each other after closing the door.  
Mako looked in to her eyes and she looked back. They kissed each other like crazy and the rain water dripped all over the place, making it a mess.  
“I want to burn in your flames fire bender…” whispered Kuvira as Mako kissed her on the neck.  
Mako kissed her further and kissed her further down the neck as she leaned against the wall breathing heavily.  
“Undress me and make love to me… you set my heart on fire…” she said pulling Mako’s hair and he took her in his arms and rushed to Lin’s bedroom.

Next morning…  
Lin came back home after completing her nightshift in the headquarters. She pushed opened the door to her apartment and walked in. She saw that her living room was a mess with wet clothes thrown all over the place.  
“What the hell happened here last night…? Looks like someone has set the zoo lose” she asked herself and followed the trail which leads all the way to her bedroom. The door was left open and the room is dimly lit. She turned up the lights and saw that there are clothes all over the place.  
“Holly shit… its LIN!” she heard a familiar voice.  
It didn’t took her long to figure out what has happened here last night and who’s sleeping on her bed. Kuvira sits up on the bed covering herself in sheets and Mako jumped out of the bed in his boxers.  
“Well… I’ll be damned…” said Lin with an amusing chuckle and rests her hands on her waist.  
“Lin… I can explain” said Mako in a rush.  
“Relax you two… I am not your mother and you two aren’t kids either, just put on some clothes and I’ll make some coffee…” said Lin walking outside of the room.  
Mako slapped his forehead and looked at Kuvira who is still under the sheets and her face has turned red. She looked at Mako and chuckled covering her mouth trying to suppress it.  
“Damn… how could we be so careless…” said Mako while ruffling his hair.

@ Outside  
Lin prepared some fresh coffee and saw Mako and Kuvira came slowly walking out of the room like two thieves in the night who just got caught. Mako has put on some shirt over his boxers, and Kuvira is wearing cotton pajamas with a long sleeve night t shirt.  
“Well… Well… Good morning to you love birds…” said Lin in a sarcastic tone.  
Kuvira couldn’t look her in the eyes, so as Mako.  
“Coffee is fresh, Come have some, pour it for yourself…” said Lin smiling at them.  
Kuvira quietly poured a cup of coffee for Mako and gave it to him then she poured one to herself.  
“It seems like you two had quite an adventure last night…” said Lin with a sarcastic smile on her face.  
“It’s not what you think it is Lin…” said Mako.  
“I think two of you have given a new definition to the statement we call “First date”” said Lin sarcastically.  
“I thought you’d be feeding ducks with bread crumbs while rowing a boat in the lake… but boy that was quick” said Lin.  
Mako and Kuvira kept quiet.  
“Oh come one… put a smile on those faces now. Didn’t you know that when you fuck on someone else’s bed, there is a big chance of getting caught red handed, especially if you leave the door open” said Lin walking towards them.  
She pats on Mako and Kuvira both at once.  
“It’s alright… I won’t tell anyone, your secrets are safe with me. So relax now…, I am truly happy for you” said Lin.  
“We’re sorry that your place is a mess because of us, we’ll clean it up for you…” said Mako.  
“Don’t worry about it… when you eat juicy sugar cane in a rush molasses always drips down your chin down the neck and mess you up…” said Lin with a wink.  
Mako leaned against the pantry cupboard while looking at Kuvira.  
“I am gonna go take a shower now… while I am at it, two of you can clean my bed. I need to sleep and I don’t want to sleep on your…” said Lin and she got interrupted by Mako.  
“Alright… Alright we’ll do that Lin, no need to go in to details please…” said Mako.  
Lin gave a sarcastic smile from the corner of her mouth at him and walked away. Soon after Lin left Kuvira walked closer to Mako and cuddled on to him.  
“Look what you have done… now I am in a mess…” whispered Kuvira.  
Mako caressed the back of her head as she laid her head against his chest.  
“I was honest to Baatar all my life and then you came along…” she said.  
“Yes… I came along and I am here for you forever…” whispered Mako as he kissed her head.

Island of Broosh  
Late in the evening…  
It has taken lot more time than they thought to reach the island of Broosh. After so many hours in the speedboat they felt a relief as they saw the lights at the far end of the horizon. Korra steered the boat through most of the way. Asami and Jinora had already fallen asleep on the passenger’s seat of the boat. Korra looked at them and smiled. She’s wearing a blue long sleeve chill coat over a collarless white T shirt and a pair of fit jeans along with cold weather boots. Asami woke up and stretched her arms in to the air.  
“Good evening sleeping beauty…” Korra greeted her with a smile on her face.  
“It’s so cold already…” she said rubbing her palms together. Asami quickly put on her dark red long sleeve chill coat over the black t shirt she was wearing. She stood up from the seat and walked towards Korra who is busy with the steering. She laid her hands on Korra’s shoulders and gently squeezed them.  
“Are we there already…?” said Jinora as she woke up with a long yawn.  
“We are almost there…” said Asami looking at her with a smile.  
Jinora is already in her pink chill coat. Korra decreased the speed of the boat as they reached closer to the shores of Broosh. She steered the boat in to the bay of Broosh where the waters are much calm than the open sea. There is a small harbor built in the safety of calm waters. She steered the boat among other boats as well as medium sized ships which are already there at the harbor. Finally she stopped the boat on an empty plot near the third jetty.  
“Broosh here we come…” said Jinora in a happy tone.  
Three of them put on their cold weather clothing properly.  
“Chill coats, Ear caps, Hats, Gloves, Boots, all checked” said Asami with a smile. They put on their back packs and stepped out in to the jetty. The child wind came and embraced them as they stepped outside.  
“You were right about the cold Asami… it really is cold…” said Korra.  
“I thought you won’t mind being in cold…” said Asami.  
“Well it feels like home…” she replied with a smile.  
Three of them slowly walked in to the harbor area where it is slightly busy with few people going here and there, unloading goods from ships etc.  
“It seems it is pretty calm in here compared to republic city harbor…” said Asami looking around.  
“I don’t think we are in here for the tourist season…” said Jinora.  
“We’ll see… let’s hit the streets” said Korra walking ahead.  
They walked in to the streets of Broosh. It is a small coastal town situated in the island of Broosh and being visited by many tourists due to its historic importance as well as relaxing atmosphere. Normal weather in Broosh is cold windy and wet. It is a town with well-preserved old buildings and narrow paved streets, Café’s, Pubs and restaurants. It is said in the history that this was used as an important strategic point in the times of war.  
“No wonder why this is a great honeymoon destination… it’s so calm and relaxing over here… no rush of vehicles, no honking, no crowded streets with so many people” said Asami.  
“Not to forget the cold… Brrrr” said Jinora.  
“Let’s have some dinner, I am already starving…” said Korra.  
“Me too…” said Jinora.  
“That looks like a good place… it says “JJ’s restaurant and bar…” said Asami pointing out a place as they walked in the streets.  
They walked inside the through door which says welcome. Jinora quickly walked over to a table near the street view. Asami and Korra followed her. A waitress quickly attended to them. She handed each of them a small menu card.  
“Welcome to the JJ’s restaurant and bar ladies. Leaving back to your homeland after the vacation…?” she asked with a smiley face.  
“Oh! No, we just came… err” Korra stammered.  
“We just came in to Broosh…” said Jinora with a smile.  
“I see, we don’t get much tourists coming in during the off season…. Tourist season is already over and whoever remained here are now leaving…” she said.  
“Well err… three of us normally goes on vacation during the off season because hotels are cheaper and it is less crowded” said Asami.  
“If you want to be at peace I guess travelling during the off season is the best choice. Only problem here in the off season is cold rainy weather. If you can stand that then you are in for a treat…” said the waitress.  
“We actually love the cold rainy weather…” said Korra.  
The waitress giggled amusingly.  
“I am glad to have some tourists coming around in the off season as well… I hope this will become a new trend around the world. Anyways miss, may I take your order please…?” she said grabbing a small book out of her pocket.  
“Black pepper beef steak…. Blue Rare please” said Korra.  
“Mix vegetable and spinach salad please…” said Jinora.  
“For you miss…?” waitress asked Asami as she kept on going through the menu.  
“Ermm I’ll have spaghetti bolognaise please…” said Asami smiling back.  
“What would you like to drink…?” waitress asked.  
“A dark beer please” Korra said and looked at Asami.  
“A blonde beer will do…” said Asami.  
“A glass of red wine…” said Jinora.  
“We need to find some good lodging around here” said Asami looking outside the glass.  
“I don’t think it’ll be hard since this is a famous travel destination” said Korra.  
“I kind of feel good to be here… Tomorrow we can go all around the place and see what it has to offer…” said Jinora in a spontaneous tone.  
“That’s if it didn’t start raining cats and dogs… I am sure we’ll find plenty of things to do around here” said Asami and looked at Korra.  
“What are you thinking Korra… you seems puzzled since the moment we set sail from the black island…” Jinora asked.  
“I was just thinking…” said Korra and paused.  
“Thinking of what darling…” said Asami reaching for her hand.  
Korra looked at her and smiled.  
“To be honest with you… I really don’t know what I am thinking, it’s just that strange thoughts kept on crossing my mind…” said Korra.  
“Tell us one… maybe we can help you with it” said Jinora.  
“Thoughts like, is coming over to Broosh is a good thing?” said Korra pursing her lips.  
“Don’t worry too much love… you’ll be fine in day or two. It’s just that your mind is adjusted to stay on alert at all times for past few years. It has forgotten how to have fun” said Asami.  
“I don’t know Asami… it seems like I could never go back to being old me again” said Korra.  
“We are here to help you with that Korra… Things won’t stay the same forever, they do change. Someday world will see the truth. No matter what they say, you are the avatar and nobody can change that” said Jinora.  
Korra smirked sarcastically.  
“Let’s not spoil our little vacation shall we…?” said Korra with a smiley face.  
“That’s the spirit…” said Asami.  
The waitress came back with their drinks and served them.  
“Ermmm excuse me…” said Korra as the waitress was about to walkaway.  
“Yes…” she replied.  
“Could you please tell us where we could have some descent lodging for few days…?” Korra asked.  
“In Broosh finding some good lodging is not a problem. Just follow the street a little further and you will come across a nice hotel called Galant inn” said the waitress.  
“Galant inn, alright thank you so much” said Korra.  
“Well here’s to our little vacation…” said Jinora raising her glass of wine.  
“Cheers…” Asami and Korra said together.  
“mmm local beer seems pretty good around here” said Asami after tasting her beer.  
“Wine isn’t bad either…” said Jinora.  
“Take a sip of this and see… its pretty good” said Korra and Asami took a sip of her dark beer. She nods confirming what Korra said.  
“I wonder what Zaheer is doing right now…” said Korra out of the blue.  
“Don’t worry, he is a big boy, he can take care of himself” said Asami with a sarcastic smile.  
“Of course he can… it’s just that…” said Korra and paused.  
“Go on… we are listening…” said Jinora.  
“I know you might think I’m crazy but I think we have been through a lot together for the past few years. During that time we have formed a strange bond towards each other…!” said Korra and paused.  
‘A bond….?” Asami asked in a little awkward tone.  
“Alright Korra, Now I think you’re crazy…” said Jinora.  
“It’s not what you think. I think I have developed a kind of reverence towards him for all he has done. I was left in a cold dark place all alone to die. When the whole world rejected me as if I am a plaque and treated me like some deranged animal, he took me under his wing and nurtured me as if a father would do to his daughter” said Korra.  
Asami saw the drops of tears in Korra’s eyes, she reached for her hand and gripped it warmly.  
“I may have not been there to experience it, but I know what you mean Korra…” said Jinora.  
“I am sorry that I have cracked few jokes upon you… I should have known…” said Asami as she held Korra’s hand.  
“It’s alright Asami… you wouldn’t know unless I tell you about it…” said Korra smiling at Asami.  
“We have plenty of time… I’d like to hear everything you want to say Korra…” said Jinora.  
“For the past few years… he has trained me to become who I’m right now” said Korra.  
“Well speaking of which, it just reminded me that I should contact my parents and tell them that I’m safe and everything…” said Jinora.  
“You better do that otherwise you know how your father would react once he finds out that his daughter has gone missing… we don’t want anyone coming after us anymore” said Korra.  
“Don’t worry… I’ll give a telephone call to air temple island once we are done with the dinner” said Jinora.  
The waitress walked over to the table again with the food they ordered.

Meanwhile…  
@ Republic City  
Lin is in her office busy reading some of the reports from the officials and she heard a knock on the door.  
“Come in…” she said.  
Tenzin walked in to her office and closed the door.  
“Tenzin…!” she said.  
“Yes it’s me and I’ve been trying to call you for the past six hours” he said coming over to her and pulling a chair.  
“I know why you are here Tenzin, don’t worry I’m alright now. Pema was pissed with me and I totally understand why she spoke to me like that, you are her husband and it is normal for her to be worried about your safety…” said Lin and stood up from her chair.  
She walked towards the glass window of her office which gives an excellent view of the nightly cityscape. She gazed at the glimmering lights of the city.  
“I put your life in dangerous situations; I don’t want you to get hurt because of me. If you do, she’ll never forgive me for it. To her you are everything…” said Lin and sighed deeply.  
Tenzin slowly stood up and walked towards her. She sees his faint reflection from the glass as he stood behind her.  
“Tell me Lin… What am I to you…?” Tenzin asked.  
“If I am to die at your presence… I’d be glad that I died in your arms” said Tenzin.  
Lin quickly turned at him and laid her hand against his mouth.  
“Please don’t say such things Tenzin… I’d rather die before that…” she said and looked into his eyes.  
“Then tell me… what am I to you…?” Tenzin asked again.  
“…everything Tenzin, that’s all you have ever been to me” she said and hugged him. Tenzin caressed her back gently and held her closer.  
“Then don’t put yourself so low by thinking like that…” said Tenzin.  
She leaned back away from him and smiled.  
“You should go little easy with your police work now, just look at the time…” said Tenzin showing the wall clock.  
“You know I am a workaholic, I know what you mean… I am not getting any younger…” said Lin pursing her lips.  
“It’s not good for the health… take your leave when the day’s work is done unless there is something important going on” said Tenzin.  
“Alright, I am off…” said Lin in a little playful tone.  
“Good… now head home, have a shower, and take a good night sleep” said Tenzin smiling at her.  
“I will… but only if you come along with me” said Lin laying her index finger on the center of Tenzin’s chest.  
“I am sorry Lin, Not tonight. I must get back to air Temple Island prepare for few things. Tomorrow we have an important meeting for the new comers” said Tenzin.  
“Alright… I understand…” she said and her face turned slightly gloomy.  
“Lin…? Did you mean it when you said “It’s alright”…?” Tenzin asked.  
“It’s not alright but what else can I say…?” Lin said with a sigh.  
“Alright… I’ll come with you but first I need to make a call” said Tenzin and her gloomy face bloomed in to a smile. He smiled at her from the corner of his mouth.

Few minutes later…  
Lin looked at Tenzin while she drives the car and smiled.  
“Since when did you learn to lie like that…?” Lin asked.  
“Since the day that you came in to my life for the second time…” said Tenzin.  
“Second time…? You have mistaken darling, I never left…” said Lin.  
“Sometimes I feel bad about it… you have to lie because of me” she added with a smirk.  
“I was feeling the same but I guess I got use to it… I only lie to hide what we have between us, nothing more…” said Tenzin.  
“Oh I almost forgot to tell you that Varrick called in just few minutes before you came in. He confirmed that the celestial object you saw is heading towards our world… I didn’t understand much of astronomy he spoke of, maybe you should speak to him sometime” said Lin.  
“Hmmm I have been through almost all the history books I could find and not in a single book it is mentioned about such incident in the past. Maybe Varrick is imagining things” said Tenzin.  
“I wouldn’t take what Varrick says lightly if I were you…” said Lin.  
“I am not taking him lightly… but sometimes it is just hard to believe what he says because he is famous for exaggerating facts” said Tenzin.  
“While we are on our way just drive through the beach road, I want to stop at Asami’s beach house for a moment…” said Tenzin.  
“Asami’s house…? What for…? she’s not gonna tell you anything about Korra even if she knew anything…” said Lin.  
“It’s not about Korra… it’s about Jinora…” said Tenzin and paused.  
“Jinora…? What is she doing there…? Isn’t she supposed to be helping you with the new air bender training?” Lin asked.  
“Not really… things have changed a little for the past year or so. She wanted herself out of everything…” said Tenzin.  
“Out of what Tenzin…?” Lin asked.  
“She wanted me to relieve her from all this air nomad duties. She was begging me saying that it is not the life she wants, she is still to figure out what she wants to do…” said Tenzin.  
Lin giggled while she drives the car. Tenzin looked at her.  
“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh at you. What you said about Jinora reminded me of Su’Yin when she was her age. She was rebellious, stubborn and arrogant while I was more obedient and determined. We gave mum a hard time by fighting and arguing with each other… So what’s it about Jinora…?” said Lin.  
“It’s nothing serious… Jinora came to aid Asami several days back because she wasn’t well. She normally calls home and let us knows how she’s doing but she didn’t call for few days…” said Tenzin and rubs his forehead.  
“I am sure she’s alright… don’t worry…” said Lin.  
“I am not worried…. Just a little concerned, that’s all” said Tenzin.  
“Yeah… you are right, she’s your daughter… and you can never know what’s gonna happen next…” said Lin.  
“What do you mean…?” Tenzin asked as he broke his contemplation about Jinora.  
“I mean look at the world these days… everything works upside down… dead keeps coming back to life…? Enemies rescue each other… and for the first time in known history we have an evil villainous Avatar… think about it” said Lin.  
“Hmm… what you say makes sense and at the same time increases my fear for the safety of Jinora…” said Tenzin rubbing his beard.  
Twenty minutes later….  
Lin stopped the car at the vicinities of Asami’s beach house. Tenzin got off the car and walked towards the main entrance. As he walked closer the chill wind blew against him from the sea. Further he gets closer to the main door; he felt that something is not right. He heard Lin getting off the car as well and walked few yards behind him. He noticed that the main door was left open. Lin reached him slowly as he paused in front of the main door. They both saw that the main door is ajar. They looked each other face to face and nods.  
Tenzin suddenly pushed open the door with his air bending and crashed in and Lin came in following him. At the very first glance, Tenzin knew that nobody has been here for a while. Lin switched on the lights.  
“JINORA….?” Tenzin said loudly.  
“ASAMI… IT’S TENZIN…” he said loudly again.  
“It seems like nobody is here… I am gonna check the place” said Lin moving forward.  
They searched around the house inside and outside and there were nobody. They looked around the beach as well and they couldn’t find anyone.  
“Asami’s car is in the garage as well as her motorbike…” said Lin coming back to the living room where Tenzin is.  
“Where could they be…?” Tenzin asked in a desperate tone.  
“Don’t panic now… they are probably out in the city… Remember…? That Asami can’t drive because of her leg and….” Lin said and paused. She rubbed her chin.  
“Why…? What’s wrong…?” Tenzin asked.  
“It’s nothing… if they go out, then it has to be with Mako and Bolin…. But I highly doubt if Mako would want to go anywhere these days…” said Lin and paused then reached the phone and dialed a number.  
“Lin… what are you going to do…? Who are you calling…? You got me lost over here…” Tenzin asked in a slightly impatient tone.  
“Oh hi Mako… it’s Lin…” she said.  
“Hi chief… do you want to speak to Kuvira…?” he said.  
“No it’s alright… I am pretty sure she’s sleeping by your side… just take a good care of her, doctor said bed rest is a must for her when she was released from the hospital…” said Lin and smirked.  
“Don’t worry chief… we were just telling scary stories to each other” said Mako and giggled.  
“Do you know where Bolin is at this time…?” Lin asked.  
“He has gone to Saifu to see Opal… why…? Is something wrong chief…?” Mako asked.  
“Ermm nothing serious… it’s just that I am at Asami’s house and they are nowhere to be seen and the main door was left open…” said Lin.  
“Holly shit… I forgot to close it down properly that day… She’s going to kill me once she gets back and found out that something has gone missing in her house…” said Mako.  
“Don’t worry about it Mako… everything is safe and sound in here. What do you mean she gets back…?” Lin asked.  
“She’s in air temple island with Jinora these days…” said Mako.  
“How do you know she’s in Air temple island…?” Lin asked.  
“I haven’t seen her for few days and Jinora was with her… So where else could they go…?” Mako asked in a curious tone.  
“They are not in the Air Temple Island…” said Lin making her voice sound slightly grim.  
“How do you know chief…?” Mako asked.  
“Tenzin is right here with me and he came looking for Jinora in the beach houses…” said Lin.  
“Damn… where else could they be…?” said Mako in a concerned tone because he knows from which day that they may have gone missing.  
“I will call you back Mako…” said Lin and kept the phone. She turned at Tenzin.  
“I overheard the conversation…” said Tenzin walking over to the phone and called back home.  
“Pema… I am at the Asami’s’ house…” Tenzin rushed to explain the situation.  
“Don’t panic now… I know where she is. Jinora just called in and spoke to me… she told me that she has gone on a little trip to Earth Kingdom with Asami…” said Pema in a giggly tone.  
Tenzin closed his eyes and took a deep breath then exhaled in a great relief.  
“Oh thank heavens that they are alright… I was getting so worried…” said Tenzin and paused.  
“Don’t worry… alright?” said Pema.  
“Very well… alright darling, I’ll see you tomorrow then” said Tenzin and kept the phone.  
He turned at Lin and she smiled at him.  
“I’ll inform Mako as well… otherwise he will get worried as well…” said Lin walking over to the phone. Tenzin nods.

Meanwhile…  
Island of Broosh  
Asami curled her hands together and looked at Korra. They are waiting for Jinora outside the post office. Suddenly Jinora came out of the post office and walked towards them with a smiley face.  
“It’s about time I called home, my parents were beginning to worry over me…” said Jinora.  
“What did you tell them…?” Asami asked.  
“I just told them that we came on a little trip to earth kingdom…” said Jinora.  
“I thought air nomads don’t lie…” said Korra.  
“Well they do lie when it is necessary…” said Jinora.  
They walked down the streets looking at the name signs until they reached “The Galant Inn”. They took two rooms for themselves. The hotel seemed empty due to the reason that it is the end of tourist season.  
@ Galant Inn  
Korra walked outside the washroom in her pajama’s and saw Asami was brushing her hair in front of the mirror in her night gown. She walked over Asami and laid her hands on her shoulders and gently squeezed. Asami looked up on her through the mirror… Korra smiled at her.  
“Are you alright darling…?” Asami asked her.  
“I am fine… it’s just that I am little tired and my shoulders are killing me…” said Korra.  
“You have been steering the boat too long… come… let me give you a massage…” said Asami standing up from the little bench.  
Korra lay down on the comfortable bed facing down and Asami sat beside her. She laid her hands gently on Korra’s back and began the massage. She kept on massaging her for a little while and wondered why she is so silent. She bent over to the side a little and looked at Korra’s face. She has already fallen asleep in the comfort of her massage. She leaned closer to Korra and kissed her on the cheek.  
“Sleep my love…” she whispered and pulled the warm blanket over her.  
Asami quietly stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed. She carefully got on the bed without disturbing Korra and tucked herself in. She felt cozy under the warm sheets in this cold rainy night. Korra moved closer to her under the sheets in a half asleep state.  
Asami cuddled her closer and she snuggled in under the sheets. She caressed her head gently and kissed her forehead. Korra opened her eyes and smiled sleepily. Asami smiled back and touched her cheek. She quickly fell asleep again feeling Asami’s warmth.

Middle of the night…  
Jinora woke up abruptly in the middle of the night for no real reason. She rubbed her forehead and sit up on the bed. She reached out for the glass of water which is next to her on the bed and had few sips. A sudden crack of lightning and thunder dragged her attention towards the window in her room. She kept starring at the rain outside and lay back again on the cozy warm bed. She kept starring up at the ceiling for a while with her eyes wide open. Jinora realized that her mind is thinking something yet she is unaware of what it is. She went thoughtless for a moment. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep yet something kept on disturbing her, she wanted to figure out what it is.  
Jinora has a very powerful mind and with its power whatever she imagines or dreams can come to life in vivid colorful detail. She thought of letting herself drift away in a sea of thoughts. She relaxed her body and let it flow freely with the rhythm of her mind. Unknowingly she has put herself in to a deeper level of sleep which she has never experienced before.  
Jinora began to see herself walking in a lush meadow surrounded by tiny colorful flowers wearing a comfortable white sleeveless dress. The butterflies kept hovering above them sparingly and the birds kept humming from all directions. She looked up at the bright blue sky with silvery white clouds casting a gentle shadow upon surroundings. She smiled and walked few steps on the foot path which falls across the lush green meadow. She sees a stream of water flowing across the meadow. The soothing calm wind wreathed around her as she walked towards the stream of sparkling clear water. Her long hair blew along with the coming breeze. She took a handful of water from the stream and splashed it on her face.  
She opened her eyes as the water drips down from her face. A familiar figure stood in front of her in a dark red dress. Color of the dress perfectly matches her skin tone. Dark hair, green eyes and full lips with an alluring smile. Jinora couldn’t stop herself from gazing at her.  
“Asami…?” said Jinora.  
“Come with me…” said Asami and slowly stretched her hand towards Jinora.  
Jinora smiled at her and took her hand gently. Asami smiled at her.  
“Let me show you…” said Asami as she began to lead her beyond the stream.  
Jinora held her hand gently and walked hand in hand with Asami. She kept looking at Jinora with a smiley face as she led her. Jinora kept quiet and followed her. Asami led her to a large shady tree with red juicy ripe fruits hanging from its branches. It is on a small hill in the middle of the lush meadow.  
“Smells like cinnamon… what is this tree…?” Jinora asked as she walked in to the shade of the tree with Asami.  
Asami turned at her as they reached the trunk of the large tree.  
“This is the tree of love… only very few have seen it; even less has been under its shade and touched it… for many the existence of it is just a mere illusion” said Asami and touched the trunk of the large tree.  
“Amazing…” said Jinora and smiled brightly at her.  
Asami has reached towards one of its ripe red fruits and picked it gently without disturbing the tree. She gave it to Jinora.  
“Only very few have tasted them…” said Asami and smiled brightly.  
Jinora took a bite out of the ripe red fruit. The sweet red nectar dripped down from her hand and lips as she tasted it. It tasted like the sweetest of honey.  
She gazed in to Asami’s eyes and she couldn’t help it even if she wanted to. Jinora dropped the half eaten fruit on the ground as Asami reached towards her hands. She walked closer to her and they kept starring in to each other’s eyes for a moment. Jinora realized that after she has tasted that fruit, she has lost control over herself.  
“Asami…” she whispered.  
They held each other close and then slowly moved for a kiss. They kissed each other gently on the lips holding closer under the shade of the tree. Asami slowly leaned back with a smile on her face. Jinora looked in to her eyes and blushed. She reached towards Jinora’s face and touched her cheek. She closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against Asami’s palm.  
Jinora slowly grabbed her hand and pulled closer to her for a hug. Asami and Jinora hugged each other under the shade of the tree and they held on to each other in warm embrace.  
“This feeling… I can no longer resist it…” whispered Jinora.  
“Obey it… let it run wild and free…” whispered Asami.  
“I am falling for you… I can’t help it…” whispered Jinora in a whining tone.  
“Love is not a crime to be pardoned… it hath no boundaries nor rules… it goes wherever it may please” said Asami caressing her back gently.  
“It will give you everything your heart desires in exchange of your surrender to its will… let yourself consume in its smoldering flames… love burns brighter than everything else…” whispered Asami.  
Jinora slowly released her grip and leans back looking at Asami. They gazed at each other while holding hands and smiled.

Next morning…  
Jinora slowly opened her eyes. She smiled with a blush on her face. Its morning and she has been in a beautiful dream through whole night. She sits up on the bed and ran the fingers through her long hair. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling alone. She knows that what she saw last night was her innermost desire towards Asami. She stood up and walked towards the washroom. Thoughts about the dream from last night kept on bringing blushing smiles to her face.  
“Looks like I have overslept…” she said to herself while looking at the wall clock.

Meanwhile…  
In the hotel Galant’s restaurant  
“This strawberry jelly cake is perfect…” said Asami as she tasted it in her mouth.  
“Let me try it…” said Korra quickly getting off her table and walking back to the breakfast buffet in the restaurant. She came back to the table with a piece of strawberry jelly cake on a small plate. She tasted it.  
“You are right on that… I could eat the whole thing…” said Korra with a smile.  
Suddenly Jinora appeared out of nowhere wearing her pink chill coat and jeans then pulled a chair in their table.  
“Wow… I didn’t even see you coming… I was actually beginning to wonder what is taking you so long… you are normally up at five in the morning back in air temple” said Korra with a chunk of cake in her mouth.  
“Sorry guys… i forgot to set the alarm…” said Jinora in a little rushed tone.  
“Relax… its vacation… you can wake up any time you want…” said Korra in an easy going tone.  
“Girl… you looks like in a pretty good mood this morning… just look that blush on your face…” said Asami smiling at her.  
Korra winked at Asami.  
“Hell yeah… what happened Jinora...? did a taaaall daaaaark stranger stole your heart last night…?” Korra asked in a funny tone.  
“Tall dark strangers…? Where on earth did that came from love…? Give a girl a break… let her enjoy the breakfast first…” said Asami.  
“You can make fun of me all you want… but first I am gonna get some breakfast…” said Jinora and quickly walked towards the buffet.  
“You are right on that good mood statement you made Asami… She really is in a good mood” said Korra looking at her.  
“Hormones are changing rapidly… beautiful thoughts are blooming… ah the youth…” said Asami with a smile.  
“You should have been a poet not an engineer…” said Korra.  
“If I am a poet… then you are my poem…” said Asami and Korra blushed.  
Jinora came back with a plate full of fruit and sits down to the table. The waiter came with a pot of coffee and poured coffee to all three girls.  
“So tell us what happened… is he handsome…?” Korra asked.  
“What are you talking about Korra… I haven’t met anyone…” said Jinora munching on a piece of apple in her mouth.  
“We smell that you are hiding something from us… come on… don’t be shy, tell us” said Asami leaning against the table.  
“I swear it’s nothing guys… I just had a long good night sleep that’s all” said Jinora with a smile.  
“Alright… we won’t force you, but if you wish to share the cause of your happiness, we are all ears” said Asami.  
“Relax guys… it’s nothing… It was just a dream that’s all…” said Jinora giggling.  
“Oh I see… a sweet dream… I get it now…” said Korra and giggled.  
“So what are the plans for today…? Any suggestions girls…?” asked Jinora.  
Asami looked at Korra.  
“Don’t look at me sweet heart… it was your idea to come here...” said Korra looking at Asami.  
“I went through the tourist attractions leaflet in the room this morning. There are plenty of things we can do in Broosh from paying a visit to the local market and the town to a climbing the glacier in center of the island and spending a night in a cave on top…” said Asami and grabbed a small folded leaflet from her pocket.  
“I’ll pass on the mountain adventure and the night inside a cave excursion… I had enough of those adventures for past few years…” said Korra.  
“May I see it…” said Jinora taking the leaflet from Asami.  
“A visit to the town’s area and the local market, mountain adventure and a night in the cave, visit to local plantations which includes rice and wheat fields, a visit to the ever green forest, and the list goes on and on…” said Jinora reading through the leaflet.  
“Alright let’s hit the local market and town’s area today… I am sure you haven’t done that in quite a while right love…?” Asami asked while having her right eyebrow raised.  
“I am in…” said Korra.  
“It’ll be fun… so let’s go there first…” said Jinora and smiled.

It is a clear sunny day after a long night of pouring rain. They finally slipped out of their chill coats to embrace the warmth. Korra, Asami and Jinora walked in to the market place of the Broosh. It is a colorful interesting place for all walks of life. It is not busy as the high peak tourist season but there is a considerable amount of people there. Market place has plenty of shops and road side stands selling all kinds of things from clothes to fruits.  
“Hey look… there is a fortune teller… wanna try it?” asked Jinora in a spontaneous tone.  
“Nah… I’ll pass… I don’t wanna know about my future… if I go there she will definitely say… KORRA!!! You are going to DIEEEEE….” said Korra in a scary tone.  
“How about you Asami…?” Jinora asked.  
“I don’t believe in those stuff… you can go ahead Jinora…” said Asami.  
“I am gonna go check it out…” said Jinora playfully.   
“Alright then I’ll see you guys in a little while…” said Jinora walking towards the fortune teller.  
“We’ll meet up near that fountain…” said Asami pointing out a water fountain with few benches to sit around.   
“I am gonna go check out that antique shop over there… I wanna see what kind of antiques they have in this part of the world… do you wanna come along Korra…?” said Asami.  
“Antiques…? I’ll pass on that too Asami… I’ll just wait for you two right over there…” said Korra pointing out the fountain.  
“I am right over there if you need me daring…” said Asami quickly landing a kiss on Korra’s cheek and walking away from her.  
“Antiques and Fortune Tellers…? Urgh… I think I am getting sick from boredom” said Korra making a pouty face.  
She turned towards the fountain and suddenly her eyes caught up something that might interest her as well.  
“The Fight Club… put your fists for a test or simply come and enjoy a good fight…” she read the name sign.  
“Whatever it is… I am sure it is still better than antiques or fortune tellers” she said to herself and walked towards it.

@ Fortune tellers place…  
Jinora slowly stepped through the door with a glowing name sign. It says “Know your future…”  
“Hello….? Anybody home…?” said Jinora walking in to the dimly lit room with an empty reception desk.  
“Hellooooooo” she said little louder, hoping that someone would come out. Nobody came.  
There is a small archway with a colorful decorative rock and chain curtain. She slowly walked towards the archway and peaked inside. There is a small round table with a large glass globe in the mid¬¬¬¬¬dle and the small room is dimly lit.  
“HELLOOOOOO anybody home?” she said loudly.  
“Hmmm it seems like nobody is here…” she said to herself and decided to step in to the room. Suddenly she heard the chimes of the main door and that means someone just walked in. Jinora walked out of the inner room. She saw a young boy probably in his early teens has walked in. He has a messy curly hair and wears a pair of blue shorts and a green t shirt.  
“Yes…!” she said.  
“I have a package and I am supposed to deliver it to this address…” he said.  
“Sure, just leave it on the table” said Jinora.  
“Boss said I am supposed to give it to your hand…” he said.  
“Sure… Then give it to me…” said Jinora.  
The boy quickly pulled a neatly wrapped parcel out of his back pack and walked towards Jinora. She took it from him. He smiled and ran outside the shop in a rush.  
“Hmmm that was quick… I didn’t know they have underage postman in this island…” said Jinora looking at the parcel. She read the address which was written on the parcel.  
Suddenly someone hemmed from behind loudly and she startled for the noise. Jinora quickly turned back and saw an old women long white hair wearing a black dress standing by the rock curtain.  
“I am sorry if I have startled you miss…” she said in a kind tone.  
“It’s alright ma’am, When I came in nobody was here…” she said with the parcel in her hands.  
“I went back to my home to check if I have locked it before coming out in the morning… my memory is getting dull with the age…” She said with a smiley face.  
“Your home…?” said Jinora raising her brows.  
“Oh you may have not noticed that there is a black curtain in this room, and the back door is hidden behind it…” said the old women giggling in a funny tone. Jinora smiled at her.  
“By the way some boy came and gave this to me… I think it’s for you ma’am” said Jinora giving her the parcel.  
The old women took a pair of spectacles and put it on. Then she took the parcel from Jinora and looked keenly at it.  
“It is strange that the delivery boy hand this over to someone else other than me… This is private and confidential…” said the woman.  
“I think it was a new delivery boy… he thought I was the owner of this place…” said Jinora keenly looking at the parcel.  
“Very well then… may I ask what bought you over to me…?” the woman asked.  
“Oh I am sorry… I came in looking for your services ma’am. My name is Jinora and I am here in Broosh with my friends for few days…” said Jinora.  
“Hmmm I see… come in miss… take a seat…” said the old woman walking back to the inner room.  
Jinora followed her inside and sit for the table where there is a big glass orb in the middle. The old woman and took the other chair. Jinora couldn’t take her eyes off from that parcel since the old woman said it is private and confidential.  
“People call me Madam Rena…” said the old woman and took a deep breath. Jinora smiled at her feeling excited to get her future foretold.  
“What would you like to know child…? Ask me a question and I will be able to answer it… I sense that you are seeking something…” said Madam Rena.  
“There are so many questions in my head Madam Rena… but I cannot focus on one thing right now…” said Jinora.  
“I understand the reason why you cannot focus. You are curious about what is in the package…” said Madam Rena and smirked.  
“I… er… I am sorry… no I mean no ma’am…” said Jinora with a little stammer.  
“Dear child… being curious over the unknown is human nature…” she said and grabbed the parcel.  
“Let me share the secret with you…” she said by unwrapping it.  
“You don’t have to do that Ma’am…” said Jinora feeling awkward.  
She un-wraps it and ended up with a box. She quickly opened it and shown what is inside the box to Jinora. She looked at it closely. There were ten large neatly wrapped cigars inside the box.  
“Cigars…?” she asked.  
“Yes… but they are not the ordinary cigars… This is a special type of cigar which is made with an extraordinary medicinal herb and unfortunately it is illegal to sell them. Take one if you wish to try...” said Madam Rena.  
“Thanks but… I can’t… they are yours and err… besides I don’t smoke” said Jinora.  
“It is a gift…” she said.  
“Alright… then… I am gonna take just one…” said Jinora by taking a one large cigar. The old woman smiled and closed the box and kept it aside.  
“Close your eyes now…. Think about where you need clarification…” said the old woman. Jinora closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
“I sense that you have a doubt about love…” Madam said while looking in to the glass orb. Jinora nods.  
“Hmmm…. There is a storm of love brewing in your heart” said Madam Rena and paused.  
“Madam Rena…? Is something wrong…?” Jinora asked while having her eyes closed because Madam went silent.  
“You are at the verge of discovering your inner self… you possess a powerful mind… a far greater powerful mind than one could imagine…” she said.  
“I see… even though you may have not yet realized it… but deep within you… you have developed a liking to someone…” said Madam and giggled softly.  
“Feelings that resides within you has already begun to submerge… soon it will surface… a beautiful heir with dark hair and piercing green eyes… her smile…” said Rena.  
Jinora’s face blushed as she explained about Asami.  
“You are falling for a girl… Ah I see… the taste for forbidden love…” said Rena and had a long pause.  
“You may open your eyes miss…” she said.  
Jinora opened her eyes and smile.  
“I am sorry that I cannot tell you anything further… you possess an extremely powerful mind… it forbids me from continuing further…” said Rena.  
“Oh please don’t stop now… I have a question…” said Jinora in a frustrated tone.  
“I am sorry dear… I cannot continue further… your mind creates a barrier which I cannot cross… never in my life I have experienced it before. You are unique and so are your tastes for worldly pleasures…” said Rena and smiled at Jinora.  
“But I am not doing anything… try again… Please…?” Jinora said in a pleading tone.  
“It is not your doing… it is the defense mechanism of your mind to protect it from intrusions… it is quite fascinating in deed… I am sorry…” she said.  
“Well then… that’s alright. I can’t force you to do anything that you can’t do right…?” said Jinora.  
“I must say that forbidden love is sweet… but be wary…” said Rena and stood from her chair.  
“Hmmm… alright then… thanks for everything Madam Rena… and thanks for the cigar as well… how much do I owe you for all this…?” Jinora asked.  
“It’s alright Miss… my services didn’t do much to clear off your doubts… I think I have told you what you already know…” said Rena.  
“That’s alright. Please keep this as a gift…” said Jinora by keeping some money on her hand.  
“But…” said Rena and Jinora interrupted.  
“I insist… please…” said Jinora smiling at her.  
“Very well then… thank you for your kindness miss. You can come see me anytime you like…” said Rena.  
“I will…” she said and smiled back.

Meanwhile…  
Asami walked in to the antique shop and she was greeted by an old man with a white beard.  
“Good morning to you miss… looking for anything in particular…?” he asked with a smiley face.  
“Ermm… no not really… I just thought of browsing…” said Asami.  
“Please feel free to go through my collection as you wish… If you need any help, do not hesitate to ask me” said the man and walked away.  
Asami looked around the shop which is filled with all sorts of antiques. Old clocks, statues, porcelain ware, furniture, jewelry, books, are just to name a few. All of the goods were neatly stacked in show cupboards and shelves. She walked further in to the shop to see if there is anything interesting. She came across a library of old books. Suddenly her eyes met a beautiful Katana in a glass box kept in the middle of the showroom. She walked towards it and peeked through the glass. It is holstered on its resting place and the blade is unsheathed halfway out of its sheath for the display. It is a masterpiece of sword making. The black handle of the Katana is engraved with a reddish golden snake design. The blade itself seems sharp as it can be. The sheath is black as well and engraved with reddish golden snake design matching the sword. She quickly waved at the shopkeeper and he came to her.  
“Oh I see… it seems like you have a taste for masterpieces…” he said while walking towards her.  
“This is beautiful…” said Asami and was interrupted by the shopkeeper because he wanted to explain its origin.  
“Beware though…. Do not let its beauty steal your heart…” said shopkeeper and paused.  
“It did stole my heart with its mastery craftsmanship…” said Asami while gazing at the sword.  
“Legend behind this priceless artifact says it is been crafted by the demon swordsman named “Gora” by melting the rocks that fall from the sky. He has used this swiftly and masterfully to slay his enemies when it is necessary and for fun killings as well. He loved killing… what he loved more than killing is to wield this sword and kill with it. The sword is called “Blood Fiend”, a befitting name given by its master don’t you think…?” said the shopkeeper and smiled at Asami.  
“Amazing…” she said with her eyes wide open.  
“Legend also says that he who wields the “Blood Fiend” shall become a monster… a monster who finds joy and laughter in endless carnage… a demon who feasts on flesh and blood of his victims. Many believe that this sword is not being forged in this world…” said shopkeeper.  
“Well… don’t worry, it is not going to be wielded by a he… it’s going to be wielded by a she from today onwards…” said Asami with a smile.  
“I did not follow you miss… could you please repeat that…” said the shopkeeper.  
“I said, thanks for the history lesson… I am going to buy it now, how much do you want for it…?” Asami asked clasping her hands together.  
“I am sorry miss… this is not for sale… as you can see it is only for the display. It is an ancient artifact protected by law and it prohibits me from selling it” said the shopkeeper.  
“Oh come on… everybody knows that trick… in a shop, everything is for sale. Tell me the price… I promise I won’t bargain...” said Asami.  
“Miss… don’t take me for a fool… it is not for sale… it’s an ancient artifact which was given to me only for the display and educational purposes. If I sell this to you I’ll be in jail forever… do you know that government sends inspectors to check up on it as well…?” shopkeeper asked in a slightly angered tone.  
“Alright… Alright… relax… I get it… okay?” said Asami.  
“Good… wise people do understand when others say something without needing to enforce it” said the shopkeeper.  
Asami walked out of the shop thinking about the sword. She wants it but there is no way to buy it from him. She looked at the wrist watch and realized that she had stayed in the antique shop longer than she thought. Asami walked back to their meeting place near the fountain. She saw Jinora standing there. She smiled at Asami as she approached her.  
“Hi Asami… did you find anything interesting in that shop?” she asked.  
“Yeah but unfortunately it was not for sale…” said Asami.  
“That’s too bad…” said Jinora.  
“So how was the fortune telling went on…?” Asami asked.  
“Same as yours… she was beginning to tell few interesting things and suddenly stopped. When I questioned her, she said my mind is so powerful it is completely blocking all access to it…” said Jinora with a sigh.  
“I guess having a powerful mind has its downsides too…” said Asami with a smile to cheer her up.  
“Hmmm where’s Korra? Do you know where she went…?” Asami asked.  
“Ermm I thought she’s with you…” said Jinora.  
“I left her right here and she said she’ll wait for us… I hope I didn’t take too long…” said Asami.  
“I think we have taken about half an hour for our little errands…” said Jinora.  
“There is no way that Korra could stay in one place for half an hour” said Asami with a soft giggle.  
“Let’s look around… she can’t be somewhere far off right…?” said Jinora looking at the name signs of all the shops.  
“There… I bet she’s in there…” said Jinora pointing out sign “Fight Club”.  
Jinora and Asami quickly walked inside the fight club hoping to find Korra there.

@ The Fight Club…  
Jinora and Asami walked in to the fight club. The place is dark and lit with red lights all over as if it is in a disco. Loud thumping music kept playing at the entrance. A tall fat bald headed man dressed in a black t shirt and jeans greeted them as they walked in.  
“Welcome to the fight club… how may I help you” he said in a deep voice.  
“I err I mean we came in looking for our friend… did she happen to come this way by any means…?” Asami asked the man.  
“Lots of women come this way…” man said briefly.  
“She had dark fairly long hair French braided… big blue eyes, mocha skin, she wore a light blue sleeveless t shirt and a pair of jungle pants…” said Asami.  
“Yeah… I remember… she just came in about half an hour ago. Just go straight through this corridor and take the third door to the left. She’s in the arm wrestling pit. She wanted to go for a fist fight but fist fighting is closed today…” said the man.  
Asami and Jinora quickly walked in the direction he showed.  
“What was she thinking…? Arm wrestling and fist fighting…?” said Asami.  
“Those are the kind of things that really gets her blood pumping… trust me, I knew her all my life…” said Jinora.  
Asami opened the door with the sign “Arm Wrestling Pit…”  
The loud thumping music filled their ears as they opened the door. The whole place is like a light show. There are quite a lot of people, mostly men cheering. Asami and Jinora walked through the crowd and suddenly saw Korra is arm wrestling with another man sitting on to a table.  
“This time you’re gonna lose your arm…” said Korra with an evil grin.  
“I ain’t gonna walk out of this place being a loser to some mouthy bitch…” said the man.  
“Well… it’s your choice fat boy…” said Korra.  
“KORRA!” shouted Asami since she couldn’t get her voice loud enough for her to hear it through the loud cheering.  
Korra saw them and waved. Jinora and Asami both waved at her, wanting her to drop it and come to them.  
“Alright… match is off… I won three times in a row…” said Korra and stood up from the table grabbing all the cash she won.  
“HEY!!! Get back here you stupid bitch… we ain’t done yet…” shouted the man in anger.  
Korra kept walking towards Asami and Jinora and while she walks, she showed the middle finger at her challenger like a boss. She came with a smile on her face toward Asami and landed a quick peck on her lips.  
“Come on let’s get out of here…” said Asami pulling her to walk with them.  
Jinora and Asami bought Korra outside the “Arm wrestling pit…”  
“What in the hell do you think you are doing Korra…? Are you trying to get yourself in trouble again…?” Asami asked in a slightly angered tone.  
“Chillax sweet heart… I wasn’t using any bending… just wanted to have a little fun” said Korra in a teasing manner. She grabbed Asami’s hand and giggled.  
“It’s not funny...” said Asami furrowing her brows.  
“Let’s go girls…” said Jinora softly.  
“Hey… where do you think you are going…” said the man who was arm wrestling with Korra walking in to the corridor.  
“I go where I please… Is that a problem for you…?” Korra asked in a taunting manner.  
“You can’t drop a round like that… just who do you think you are BITCH… I wanna win all the money back, I know you are cheating…” said the man in anger and spits on the ground.  
“How dare you say I am cheating you over grown baboon… you can’t beat me… admit it… go get lost now…” Korra began to shout at him.  
Asami angrily grabbed the money which Korra was holding in her hand and gave it to the man.  
“HEYYYY!!! That’s mine...” Korra shouted.  
“Is this what you want…? Keep it… now let us be on our way… We have no further business with you” said Asami and pushed Korra away.  
They rushed out of “The Fight Club” back in to the streets.  
“Just tell me, why the hell did you do that for…? Asami…? Have you gone crazy or something…? That was mine and I won that money…” shouted Korra.  
“I did it for your own good… you want money…? I’ll give you money… now stop getting yourself in trouble…” Asami yelled at Korra.  
“I don’t want your damn money… what you gave that bastard was rightfully mine…” shouted Korra.  
“Stop acting like a stupid child Korra…, before you start a fight in there and create a big scene, think about the consequences…? You are going to blow your cover… get it through your skull… you are not a celebrity… you are a fugitive… a criminal… and the world is looking for you…” said Asami angrily.  
“HELL WITH IT! Let the world come for me… I can take it... it came for me once, then twice… and I fought on my own… alone… and I will fight again and again…” Korra yelled in anger and tears burst in to her eyes.  
“I am telling you for your own good love, please don’t take it in a wrong way. Think about it…” said Asami softly.  
“You know what…? I really wish you were there when I needed you the most Asami… I was all alone in that dark dungeon… shivering in cold and paralyzed in fear…, I suffered continuously for a year and nobody came” Korra said in a very cold tone and walked ahead of them.  
Tears burst in to Asami’s eyes as she said that. She kept looking at Korra for a moment stunned in silence as she walked away from her.  
“I am sorry that I wasn’t there for you… but have you ever wondered where I was…?” Asami asked in colder tone. Korra turned at her with her eyes wide open.  
“Only my death could keep me away from you my love… and I really died that night… I was lying dead on a stretcher…” said Asami in a sniveling tone.  
“I am sorry Asami…” whispered Korra.  
“Calm down guys… alright…? Let’s not argue over unnecessary things shall we…?” said Jinora by breaking in.  
Asami wiped her tears quietly and walked passing Korra.  
“Asami… I am sorry… I didn’t mean to…” said Korra walking after her and she did not look back, instead she kept walking forward while wiping her tears.  
Korra tried to stop her by grabbing her shoulder and Asami shook her hand off.  
“Korra… please… let me be…, how could you think like that about me…? Do you think I stayed behind when I could come for your aid…?” said Asami in a whispering tone and walked ahead.  
“Let her go… she’ll be alright…” said Jinora walking up to Korra.  
“What did I do…? I didn’t mean to hurt her or anything” said Korra in a frustrated tone.  
“I know you didn’t said anything on purpose… it’s just that sudden bursts of anger do make you say things that you never initially intended to say” said Jinora with a friendly pat on Korra’s back.  
Jinora and Korra followed Asami from behind for a while and she kept walking on the streets ahead of them.  
“Where is she going…?” Korra whispered.  
“Only she knows… all we have to do is follow” said Jinora with a suppressed smile.  
They slowly walked apart until they came back to the fountain. Asami quietly sits on one of the benches and sighed looking away.  
“Go now…. I think she’s ready to talk now…” whispered Jinora wanting Korra to go ahead and talk to her.  
She walked up to Asami and grinned. She looked away and wiped her eyes.  
“I am sorry baby… I didn’t mean to hurt you” said Korra sitting beside her.  
“It’s okay… I understand” said Asami as she crossed her legs.  
Korra grabbed her hands and caressed them gently.  
“It’s just that I never thought…” said Asami and paused trying to catch her breath.  
“I know… and I am so sorry Asami… I didn’t mean it, I know that if you were there you’d come for me…” said Korra in a pleading tone.  
“After I regained my consciousness I came to frozen north with Mako, by the time I came there you were gone. There was never a night that I didn’t see you in my dreams… I was haunted and terrified by nightmares that kept depicting your suffering and death. I wanted to kill myself so I could be with you in after life. My love…? Please don’t think like that of me, only I myself know how I suffered during those years…” said Asami and the tears filled her eyes again.  
Korra hugged her without speaking a word. They were quiet for a moment hugging each other on the outdoor bench. Asami began to hear Korra’s heart beat as she kept hugging her.  
“Do you hear that… that’s the beat of the organ that pumps blood in my body… it beats for you… I am sorry that i was mean to you. I will never ever do that again… I promise” said Korra in her kindest tone.  
A smile bloomed from Asami’s gloomy face as Korra said that. She giggled softly.  
“The organ that pumps the blood to your body…? that’s kind of funny way to describe it…” she whispered with a giggle and wiped away her tears. Korra smiled back at her.  
“You were right about everything and I was wrong…” said Korra.  
“I think I overreacted…” said Asami.  
Korra exhaled sharply and gently squeezed Asami’s hands holding it in hers. She reached towards her face and touched her cheeks gently. Asami closed her eyes feeling her hand against her cheek.  
“I think we are keeping Jinora waiting over there…” said Korra.  
“Let’s go…” said Asami with a smile and stood up from the bench. They walked towards Jinora holding hands.  
“I see that your little pillow fight is over… so shall we go and get something to drink now…? I am thirsty” said Jinora.

 

@ Republic City  
Three days later  
Bolin got off from his car and quickly ran across the road towards the café. Mako wanted to meet up with him. He walked in to the café and saw his brother sitting at the far end of the table line. He quickly walked over there with a smiley face and grabbed a seat in front of his brother.  
“What’s up bro…?” he said playfully.  
“Nothing of super importance… I just wanted to educate you with few things… but first of all just turn to your right and see…” said Mako.  
Bolin pouted and raised one of his thick eye brows and slowly turned his head to the right. He quickly turned back at his brother with both of his eye brows raised up to the forehead.  
“Holly shit… you must be fucking kidding me…” said Bolin in a suppressed tone.  
“That’s not holly shit… and I ain’t fucking kidding you… that’s Kuvira… and YES!, what’s going on in your dirty little head is correct” said Mako with a sharp smile from the corner of his mouth. Then he clasped his hands together on the table and leaned forward.  
“Don’t tell me you two are doing the THING!!!” said Bolin.  
“I just wanted to tell you that, try to keep this to yourself and never to tell a thing to Opal…” said Mako.  
“Are you crazy…? That’s Opal’s big brothers girl you are messing with man…? If I tell her, she’ll kill me first for not stopping you” said Bolin.  
“Yes I know… and she’s happy with me and that’s all I care… so I just want you know” said Mako.  
“I am telling you brother… you have gotten yourself in deep shit this time… don’t tell me that I haven’t warned you. I should have actually warned you when you first mentioned about her few days back… but HELL!! Who would thought you’d hook up with her so fast…” said Bolin slapping on his forehead.  
“There she comes… she might freak out a little when she sees you…” said Mako.  
“You are trespassing on private property MAKO!!! BE WARNED” said Bolin.  
“Oh Hi Bolin… when did you came back to Republic City…” said Kuvira with a smile. She took a seat next to Mako.  
“I err… I just came back… in the morning I mean…” said Bolin stammering a little with his words.  
Kuvira grabbed Mako’s hand on the table and gently grips on it. Bolin kept looking at them being quiet.  
“I… I don’t know how to explain this to you…” said Kuvira.  
“I know… I know… Mako told me everything and my mouth is sealed… it’s ZIPPED SHUT… nothing will seeps to Opal…” said Bolin. Kuvira smiled feeling relieved.  
“I just wanted to let you know in advance…” said Mako.  
“Don’t worry… whether you are right or wrong, I’d never go against my brother” said Bolin with a toothy grin.  
“By the way Bolin did you get the message from Varrick…?” asked Mako.  
“Nope… I was actually on my way to meet him…” said Bolin.  
“He wanted both of us to be at air Temple Island this evening. He said there will be a special meeting held there and our presence is important” said Mako.  
“Sure… let’s go then… did he tell you what’s it all about…?” said Bolin pursing his lips.  
“No, all he said was its important” said Mako with a shrug.

@ The island of Broosh…  
The Galant inn  
Late in the evening…  
Rain hasn’t stop falling for the past three days and the three girls are completely confined to the hotel they were in with nothing to do but, sleep, eat and drink. Jinora has gathered up with Asami and Korra in their room to play a game of cards and pass time. All three of them has gotten on the big king size bed in pajamas and kept on playing cards.  
“This time I got both of you…” said Jinora with a toothy grin behind her cards which is held in front of her face.  
“Hmm… let’s see…” said Asami going through her cards.  
“I am done… she’s right… you got me…” said Korra smashing all the cards on the bed and let herself fall back on the bed.  
“Hey that’s not fair… you can’t give up like that…” said Jinora.  
“I am the looser… looser…” said Korra in a rhyming manner while lying back on the bed.  
“You win Jinora…” said Asami and laid her cards on the bed.  
“Here comes the winner…” said Jinora in a joyous tone and laid her cards.  
“Yep she wins again…” said Asami and sighed.  
“Let’s play another round…” said Jinora gathering up all the cards in the deck.  
“That’s it for me… I am gonna just snooze right here, just like that” said Korra with a yawn.  
“I’ll pass too… you win…” said Asami in a lazy tone.  
“Come on, stop being so lazy…” said Jinora.  
Suddenly a hard lightning cracked up in the sky shaking the whole environment with its rumbling thunder.  
“It hasn’t stop raining for days and if it kept going on like this… I am gonna die from rain fever… or maybe something like hydrophobia…” said Korra.  
“Rain fever…?” Jinora asked raising her eye brow.  
“Yeah… the Rain Fever… the fever you get when you are confined during the rainy weather…” said Korra raising her head and looking at Jinora.  
“Don’t take what she says seriously Jinora… sometimes they don’t make any sense… there is no such a thing called rain fever” said Asami with a smile.  
Korra gently slaps Asami on her back as a friendly gesture and giggled.  
“Oh… alright… I thought she said something serious…” said Jinora.  
“Sometimes I wonder about what are we really doing here…?” said Asami with a suppressed yawn.  
“What do you mean here…?” Korra asked.  
“Here means… in Broosh…” said Asami.  
“Don’t ask me love… you are the one who bought us here… so you better do something…” said Korra in a careless tone.  
“I don’t think this raining will stop anytime sooner… even if we want to leave… we have to wait until it gives us at least one sunny morning…” said Jinora.  
“Maybe the nature wants us to relax and sleep…” said Korra with a longer yawn and closed her eyes for a moment.  
“I really wanted to take one of those excursions to the center of the island where we get to meet the tribal people… too bad we can’t do that in this weather…” said Asami.  
“Oh I wanted to ask you… How did you learned to braid your hair like that…?” asked Jinora in an enthusiastic tone.  
“You mean this…? Zaheer did the braid for me… it took me months to learn how to do it on my own without a mirror… It seems he is really good at it…” said Korra with a smile.  
“Zaheer braided your hair…?” Asami asked making her eyes bigger and then smirked sarcastically.  
“Yeah… why…? What’s wrong with that…?” Korra asked.  
“Nothing is wrong with it… it is just hard to believe that a man like Zaheer would braid a girl’s hair like that…” said Asami.  
“Yeah…” Korra said and paused drifting away in her thoughts for a moment then smiled.  
“Zaheer is a strange man… Everything I thought about him was wrong… I am not saying that he is not evil…. But at the same time there is plenty of good in him too…” said Korra in a thoughtful tone.  
Asami grabbed a pillow and kept it on her lap then leaned against the ledge of the bed looking at Korra who lay next to her.  
“Oh I almost forgot… you didn’t tell us everything you said you will tell that day… remember when we first came to Broosh you were telling us about how you managed to live through those years of your life with Zaheer… then something distracted us…” said Jinora eagerly.   
“That’s a good idea… tell us your story love....” said Asami.  
“I only have a very vague memory of what happened before he took me out of Frozen North so I’ll tell you from the point where we left the northern wasteland” said Korra.  
“Alright…” said Jinora.  
“It took me a while to trust him… he was the monster I feared but with time, I have come to realize that his harmful intentions towards me are not there anymore. So after many days of travelling together, we came to this remote village. We found an old abandoned house near the forest and decided to stay there for a while. We weren’t very far from the nearest village but it was Zaheer’s decision to seek a life of a hermit. So with time we have strengthened our bond towards each other and after a while I completely forgot that he was my feared enemy. One day he offered to teach me what he knows… the secret art of hand to and hand combat they called “Fist of blood dragon”. I took his offer without hesitation. Then day by day he trained me and made me master each skill. Days became weeks, weeks became months and moths became years. With time I completed the rigorous brutal training of the blood dragon. Then he gave me this marking and said I am the first to master it, and also the first woman to be trained in the art of blood dragon and he was proud of me as my master. He said with what I have mastered, I can go through anything with or without bending. Then one day he decided to leave… he wanted us to walk in two separate paths, and then we did. I cried like a baby when I realized that he has left without telling me… I didn’t want him to go” said Korra and smirked.  
“Why did he want to leave after all this…?” Asami asked eagerly.  
“He wanted to be enlightened. But with me around he can’t reach that goal. He said he has formed a strange bond towards me; he could never be enlightened with that kind of emotional bond so he wanted to find a way to break away from it. His goal in life is much different than ours… so he left…” said Korra and then pursed her lips with a gentle nod.  
“A bond…? What do you mean a bond…? He was your enemy but he helped you in your darkest hour, I can understand that… but how come he developed such a strong bond towards you… so strong that, it keeps him from meditating towards the enlightment. That is highly unlikely for a person like him…” said Jinora in a thoughtful tone.  
“I really don’t know how to answer that question…” said Korra and smiled.  
“Did you do something to affect his sanity…?” Asami asked with a sharp smile on her face.  
“I don’t think a mere girl like myself from the southern water tribe could affect that man’s sanity” said Korra and smirked. Then she looked away.  
“To be enlightened one must shatter all bonds that tether them to the mortal world… and I know that it is not an easy task. It is perfectly normal for the humans to develop emotional ties when they spend time with each other. They could be anything from paternal & maternal bonds to love and lust oriented bonds” said Jinora wanting to explain what she knows.  
Few lightning’s cracked one after another and the power went off suddenly. There is no light in the room other than the light coming from flashes of lightning.  
“Oh great… the power went off… I hope it is nothing serious with the power grid, even though they weren’t loud, those lightning’s were pretty hard” said Asami.  
“Let me light a candle…” said Jinora and carefully stood up from the bed.  
She slowly pulled the drawer in the bedside and took out a candle and a match then lit the candle. She quickly got back on the bed.  
“The heater went out just two minutes back and I already feel cold” said Asami rubbing her hands together.  
“According to my instinct it seems like power won’t be coming back on for a while…” said Korra sitting back up on the bed.  
“Alright then I’ll leave you two to sleep…” said Jinora and quickly collected all the cards to form a deck.  
Suddenly the intercom in the room beeped loudly startling all three of them.  
“Holly shit… I nearly fell off the bed for that…” said Korra while quickly reaching for it.  
“Yes…” she answered.  
“Sorry for the disturbance Ms. Sato… we are experiencing an island wide power failure tonight and the police had already sent out a warning for all citizens of the Broosh to stay in their homes and keep the doors locked…” said the receptionist and the Korra interrupted.  
“What do you mean doors locked… what’s going on in Broosh…” she asked in a curious tone.  
“I am sorry Ms Sato… the police is yet to inform the cause” said the receptionist.  
“Alright then… Thank you for informing us…” said Korra and disconnected the line.  
“What was that all about?” Asami asked.  
“It seems like whatever that is going on out there isn’t friendly…” said Jinora in a scary tone.  
“I am gonna go out there and see what it is…” said Korra.  
Asami quickly grabbed her hand from the wrist.  
“Remember that you are just a normal girl who is on a vacation with her friends alright…? You go out there and if something is out there… you will do a magnificent display of avatar powers and there goes you cover… the whole world will know that you are here in Broosh” said Asami.  
“I think we should stay here as the police advised… let them deal with whatever that is out there… we won’t get involved in anything unless it comes directly to us…” said Jinora.  
“Yeah you are right… come to think of it… Let them deal with their shit… why should I get my hands dirty anyways…?” said Korra with a sigh.  
“That’s my girl… I am sure it’s probably some bunch of monkeys playing havoc with the main high tension cable…” said Asami and stood up from the bed.  
She poured a glass of water and drank it down then walked towards the door and checked if everything is locked and secured.  
“Hey Asami… wait up, don’t lock me inside…” said Jinora while quickly getting off the bed.  
“You can stay with us tonight… let’s have a sleepover… or a girl’s night… whatever you may call it…” said Korra sitting up on the bed with a sleepy smile on her face.  
“Yeah… that’ll be great… besides I am sure you don’t wanna stay all alone in your room in a night like this… besides we really don’t know what’s out there right…?” said Asami making her eyes bigger while walking up to Jinora.  
“Now you guys are scaring me… Are you sure it’s alright if I stayed…?” Jinora asked while raising her brow.  
“What do you mean we are sure…?” Korra asked.  
“Never mind… I’ll sleep on that couch…” said Jinora.  
“Duh, Jinora you can sleep with us on the bed… its king size and there is plenty of space under the sheets, get between us or go to a side… you choose” said Asami with a smile.  
“Alright… and don’t tell me that I snored in the morning” said Jinora with a smile on her face.  
Jinora got in the middle and Korra and Asami on both sides. They tidily pulled the thick cozy sheets over them. Jinora looked at Asami and Korra by turning her head to the sides and they all laughed together.  
“This is awkward… I feel like I am a wall between you two…” said Jinora while suppressing her laughter.  
“Or you could think of yourself as the cream of the sandwich which keeps both the slices together…” said Korra.  
“You come up with the weirdest examples when it comes to explaining things…” said Asami.  
Korra smirked while ruffling her head.  
“Cream of the sandwich… what a way to describe myself…” Jinora repeated and smiled.  
“Alright sweet heart… good night then…” said Korra while sitting up on the bed.  
Asami sits up from the other end… they leaned over Jinora towards each other and kissed on the lips.  
“Good night love…” said Asami and touched Korra’s face.  
As they leaned towards each other over Jinora… she kept looking at them and rolled her eyes to look away from them. She felt slightly awkward to gawk at them. Both of them laydown on the bed and pulled the sheets again.  
“Good night to you as well Jinora…” said Korra and turned away.  
“Sweet dreams Jinora…” said Asami.  
“Sweet dreams to both of you…” said Jinora and smiled.  
They closed their eyes for a little while and there was silence. The sound of heavy rain falling outside echoed through the room.  
“Have you ever been scared Jinora…?” suddenly Korra broke the silence by uttering few words while having her eyes closed.  
“Ermm… yeah…” replied Jinora.  
“For what…?” Korra asked.  
“For lot of things… my biggest fear is being buried alive… I feel claustrophobic even to think about it…” said Jinora.  
“How about you love…” asked Korra.  
“Hmmm let me see… I am scared of being all alone in the dark… Next is your turn Korra…” Asami said and passed the question back to Korra.  
“Even though water is my element… I feared drowning since I was a child…” said Korra.  
“Why did you ask about fear all of a sudden…?” Jinora asked.  
“For a moment I dreamt of myself drowning in water…” said Korra.  
“Having bad dreams again darling…?” Asami asked.  
“Not really… it just happened only now…” said Korra.  
“Don’t worry… we won’t let you drown…” said Jinora with a mildly audible giggle.  
“Jinora….!” Asami whispered.  
“Yes…?” Jinora answered.  
“Do you mind if I ask to switch places with you…?” Asami asked with a grin.  
“Sure… be my guest…” said Jinora smiling back at her.  
Asami came to the middle and Jinora took her side of the bed.  
“Now you are the cream and we are the slices…” said Jinora and giggled.  
Asami put her arms around Korra and snuggled her from behind. Korra caressed her hand lock softly and smiled while having her eyes closed feeling Asami’s warmth.  
“Mmmm that feels so good…” said Asami as she closed her eyes feeling Korra’s warmth.  
“Korra…! looks like she’s stealing all your warmth…” said Jinora.  
“Take everything of me if you have to… but just don’t let me go…” Korra said in a groggy tone.  
“I would never let that happen again my love… if it does… I’d go with you…” said Asami and nuzzled back of Korra’s neck. She felt her warm breath tingling down on her neck.  
Jinora smiled looking up at the ceiling and slowly turned away. She yawned slightly audibly and closed her eyes wanting to sleep.

@ Air Temple Island…  
Late evening…

Mako and Bolin walked in to the conference room of the Air Temple which is also the Tenzin’s home. By the time they walked in almost everybody was there. Tenzin, Lin, Varrick, Zhu li, Suyin, Tonraq, are already seated to the round table. Opal and Kuvira was talking to each other at the far end of the room since meeting has not yet begun.  
“It’s good to see you Mako and Bolin… please take a seat…” said Tenzin welcoming them in.  
“Thanks Tenzin… but what’s all this about… we don’t know the heads or tails about it…” said Bolin.  
“That’s why we decide to hold a small meeting for everyone we know” said Lin.  
Opal waved at Bolin and quickly walked over to the table. Kuvira came along with her winked at Mako as she pulled a chair next to Lin. He looked away and giggled since they prefer to keep everything between them as a secret.  
“Opal… Darling…? When did you come to the republic city…?” Bolin asked in an amused tone.  
“Just few hours ago with mom…” she said in a playful tone pulling a chair beside him.  
“Mr. Hiroshi, and President Raiko is yet to come” said Lin looking at the list.  
“President Raiko is coming here as well…?” Mako asked.  
“Prince wu is also on his way…” said Suyin after peeking over Lin’s list.  
“How come I wasn’t informed to escort him…?” said Mako and rubbed his head.  
“Don’t worry about that… he is coming along with President Raiko…” said Lin with a sharp smile.  
The door to the meeting room opened up and Pema walked in with a large trey with tea for everybody.  
“Fire lord Zuko has arrived just now…” She said with a smiley face.  
“Zhu li darling… please go ahead and escort him to the meeting room…” Varrick said and she quickly walked out of the room.  
In few minutes time, President Raiko, Prince Wu and Hiroshi came to the meeting room as well. No one knew the reason why they were asked to come in to the air temple for a private meeting. Finally Zhu li came along with fire lord Zuko.  
Varrick and Tenzin took the front seat.  
“Alright, I believe everybody is here as we expected, so shall we begin the meeting then…?” Tenzin asked Varrick.  
“I think we should begin the meeting… Tenzin… please be my guest” said Varrick. Tenzin nods and stood up to commence the meeting.  
“First of all I must thank all of you for coming here in such short notice. Varrick and I decided to hold this meeting soon as we could, that is why we didn’t had time to send out any formal invitations….” said Tenzin and paused.  
“In a meeting like this, I would prefer if had the Avatar alongside myself, but unfortunately because of recent incidents which occurred during past few years, we have lost her. She is no longer with us or working on bringing balance to the world. None of us know where she is… or what she is doing but I must say in a time like this… even as an enemy I would be glad if we had some connection with the avatar so we could call upon her at will…” said Tenzin.  
“I completely agree with you Tenzin… it is an unfortunate event indeed which has never occurred in the known history… but you are not the only who should be blamed upon what happened to Avatar, I think each and every one of us is responsible for it…” said Zuko. Tenzin Nods at him.  
“But I must say Avatar Korra is not the reason why we asked all of you to gather here today. We have asked you to come here for a very special reason… we need everyone to be well aware of it before we give it out for the public. Varrick will explain it in better scientific terms than myself so I will let him take over from now on… Thank you everybody” said Tenzin taking the seat leaving Varrick to speak to the audience.  
Varrick stood up and cleared his throat.  
“Thank you Tenzin. I will go straight to the topic without wasting anymore of your valuable time. Few months back Tenzin and Lin has made a remarkable discovery about a glowing celestial object in the night sky. When i talk about glowing celestial objects in the night sky, I know you probably be laughing at me because there are millions of them but this one was special. So back to the topic… with careful observation he has realized that this object is growing bigger in size….” said Varrick pausing in the middle and showed a record book.  
“One day Lin and Tenzin came to me with this report. He has recorded everything here. I have given this information to the relevant authorities and national science team as well. They all confirmed that it is growing in size. I myself observed it further with the latest state of the art equipment and yes, they were right about it, the glowing star keeps growing in significant proportions every day. I myself were also thinking that it is growing in size when I did my observation, but one day I was going through the calculation Zhu li came up with a radical idea which came out to be true in the end. It isn’t growing in size… it is getting closer. When an object gets closer, it looks like it is growing up in size. I went through all my calculations, informed the authorities… after many hours of speculation, she was right about it. It isn’t growing in size, it is coming right at us. A massive celestial object is heading towards our planet at a constant velocity…” said Varrick pausing in the middle.  
“I don’t get the heads or tails of this… So you mean something from the sky is going to fall on earth…?” Tonraq asked.  
“I am afraid it is… I believe Tonraq was far clearer than myself when it comes to explaining it. Yes indeed, it is going to collide with our planet itself…” said Varrick and closed his eyes.  
“Well… so there is going to be a collision. Do you have any idea how big this is…? What will be the result of it…?” Zuko asked.  
“I don’t like the sound of this…” said Prince Wu while scratching his head.  
“According to the calculation, this object is identified as a meteorite and it will be colliding with our planet in another sixty eight days. We have calculated the exact date and time of the collision” said Varrick.  
“Sir Varrick… how bad is it going to be…?” Kuvira asked.  
“Nothing like this has ever happened in the recorded history of time so we do not know to be exact what might be the outcome of this. But somehow we have managed to figure out through extensive research that the collision will release a massive amount of energy causing the biggest explosion that humanity has ever witnessed. An explosion big enough to wipe all life from our planet” said Varrick.  
“Holy shit…” said Mako in between and it was very much audible. Lin looked at him with a sharp eye.  
Everybody in the meeting began to talk with each other causing a slight commotion in the meeting room.  
Tenzin stood up and revealed a large map of Republic city and surrounding landscape on the wall.  
“Ladies and gentleman… may I have your attention please…” said Tenzin slightly louder wanting everybody to pay attention.  
Varrick took a stick and pointed the ocean that belongs to republic city.  
“We have predicted that the collision should happen around this part of the world…” said Varrick.  
“That’s… that’s the republic city waters…” said President Raiko.  
“The collision will happen around here about 60 nautical miles in the sea…” said Varrick pointing it out in the map.  
“This is a nightmare…” said Opal in a fearful tone.  
“The science team predicts that anything could happen after such a massive explosion in the sea. It could cause massive tidal waves and tsunami’s, the dust and fume could block the sunlight in the sky causing the surface of the planet to freeze. Even if we survived the explosion, I doubt if anyone could survive such a long dark winter which could last for hundreds of years. It could put the whole world out of balance” said Varrick with horror in his tone.  
“I have a question Varrick… I know anything could happen with something like this as you explained but my question is… how do we stop it from happening…? Is there a way to stop it…? What is needed to be done…? And finally how long do we have until the collision…?” President Raiko asked.  
“That is a good question sir… but as we all know it, currently the most technologically advance city in the world is republic city…. But even with what we have here… we can’t even dream of stopping this catastrophe from happening. Sai fu has a better chance because of the way it is designed… Currently we are doing research on what could be done and will be updating everyone upon a new discovery but right now we have no solution to protect ourselves from it. Assuming that if it hits tomorrow nothing in this planet will survive after the impact. I am afraid to say that currently we have no way to stop it, we are not that astronomically advance yet…” said Varrick.  
“So you are saying that we all are going to die… the whole world as we know will end in sixty eight days…” said Zuko.  
“In another words, sixty eight days from now… on the sixty eighth day… approximately around 4:15pm it will collide and yes, the world as we know it will come to an end….” said Varrick and closed his eyes in front of the audience.  
Tenzin stood up.  
“That is why Varrick and I decided to hold this meeting today. I consider all of you are intellectuals and we need all of you to think about ways to stop this from happening. At the break of dawn this will go on public via newspapers and radio. We need the whole world to get together and think as one. For now all we do is cross our fingers and hope that someone will come up with a solution. Currently I myself and Varrick are planning on one solution that could minimize the damage from the impact. For that we need your Mr. Hiroshi… we need the future industries to help us on it. We will update you after the meeting is adjourned…” said Tenzin.  
“I myself and future industries is with you… we will do our best…” said Hiroshi.  
“The doomsday news will cause havoc in the society once it is released to the public but we cannot keep it a secret…” said Raiko while rubbing his chin.  
“Yes Mr. President… we have no other choice… I know that at the break of this news, the whole world will plunge in to panic and despair. That is another reason why we decided to hold this meeting and discuss it with you before releasing it to the media” said Tenzin.  
“You can go ahead Tenzin… I have no objections on it. Truth should go to the public and people should be educated with what’s going to happen… maybe someone could come up with a better solution that could save us from it” said Raiko.  
“As far as we know, Republic city is the first place to go after the impact. We have the highest level of threat from this…” said Lin.  
Mako raised his hand instead of breaking in to the conversation.  
“Yes Mako… you may speak…” said Tenzin and sit back on his chair.  
Mako walked to the front.  
“I know you all may think of me as I am crazy but as far as I can think, the only one who could stop something like this is “Korra” herself. She is the avatar and she’s the only one who could stand up to something like this. If she fails, we all will fail for sure. I believe that if there is any hope left in this world to stop this from happening… that hope will be the “Avatar”. Only Korra possess a power which could stop this from happening… Now that we all know she is alive and well, I suggest that while we are busy doing research from our ends, we must deploy a team to look for her. We need her, regardless of what she has done…” said Mako and Kuvira interrupted.  
“Mako…! Have you gone crazy… you saw what she did to the republic city high security prison that night. She massacred everyone mercilessly and took what she wanted. She’s nothing but a monster… she could make it worse… she has no love for anyone but herself. We can’t ask avatar to step in and help… she won’t help… besides nobody knows where she is…” said Kuvira in a slightly angered tone.  
“I am not saying this because she’s my daughter… but I agree with Mako…, for the past ten thousand years avatar has kept this world away from harm’s way. Korra may have screwed up but she’s still the avatar…” said Tonraq and looked at Kuvira. She furrowed at her.  
“I agree with Mako as well. In a time like this we cannot assess the things that are done in the past by Korra. Whether she is good or evil… it does not matter. She must be call upon for the sake of this world. I have seen what she has done, and I have seen who she has befriended, but now is not the time to call her a criminal or a murderer. We have no time to divide ourselves by saying who is good and who is evil. We need everybody who is capable of doing something to help the world in this darkest hour…” said Tenzin.  
“Very well, I will inform the relevant authorities to halt all the charges we have against Avatar Korra immediately. Which means no one will go after her even if she stepped in to the city… Lin… I want you to work on it…” said Raiko.  
“I will inform the authorities of the fire nation to stand down… no one should engage in any kind of conflict with avatar if she has been spotted…” said Zuko.  
“Consider it done in my end… I have nothing against her…” said Prince Wu with a grin.  
“Am I the only one who is against that demon…? I saw what she did, calling her back in to the society could be equally terrifying as the doomsday news…” said Kuvira in an angered tone.  
“Calm down dear… this is not the time where we can settle our personal grudges…” said Su yen.  
“We should announce this in public via radio and newspapers as well. If we are fortunate, it wil reach Korra as well and she might even walk step in on her own…” said Lin.  
“I agree with Mako… we need the avatar more than ever right now…” said Zuko.  
“We need to assemble a team to go look for Korra… I am in and who likes to join me…? I could only be little help to research side with Varrick. If anyone likes to help, Please raise your hand…” said Mako.  
Bolin raised his hand immediately.  
“I am sure Asami would come with us if she was here… anybody else…?” Mako asked.  
Kuvira slowly raised her hand with a grumpy face.  
“Good… So we are leaving at break of a dawn tomorrow to look for Korra” said Mako.  
“I’ll give you one of my sky bison as well…” said Tenzin.  
“Alright then… are there any further questions…?” Varrick asked.  
“Not in my end…” said Raiko.  
“Very well then…” said Varrick standing up.  
“Everything was absolutely clear to me…” said Zuko while looking at every ones faces.  
Varrick kept on looking at each and every one before he brings the meeting to an end. Nobody seemed to have a question in their minds right now because their minds are now filled with horror of the doomsday.  
“Thank you for your participation ladies and gentleman… if there is anything else you could contact me anytime of the day via these telephone numbers…” said Varrick by showing a small slide with his personal contacts.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dearest readers…  
> I know this has taken longer than I have initially mentioned due to few things that were going on in my life. Now it is finally complete and ready to be read, I have done error checking once and I am sure there will be plenty of errors which I have missed, so as usual please bear with me. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed previous ones. Thank you all for all the support…  
> Love you all…

@ The Island of Broosh…  
The Galant Inn  
Middle of the night…

Jinora opened her eyes and found herself lying beneath the tree of love. She looked around and realized that it is almost late in the evening. She rubbed her face and searched for Asami. She was nowhere to be seen.  
“Asami…!” Jinora said in a slightly louder tone.  
There was no answer so she walked passing the Tree towards the forest like area in the distance. As she walked towards the forest area at the far end of the lush meadow, she realize that sky has started to become gloomy. Jinora walked through the small pathway that falls through the forest calling out for Asami.  
She walked for a little while and found herself surrounded by the forest. Jinora felt a little fear as the darkness began to fall all around her.  
“ASAMI…? Where are you…?” she called out again and there was no answer.  
As she walked further in to the forest she has come up to a little open space and saw a trail of blood which goes behind a large tree. She quickened on her feet following the trail of blood. Jinora reached the large tree where the blood trail leads and she heard a slurping and groaning sound…  
Jinora carefully stepped on the roots of the large tree and lean against the trunk. She slowly peeked to see what’s causing it.  
She saw Asami lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood and her abdomen was ripped open. Korra is kneeling beside her with her hair down and she is pulling her intestines out one by one like a monster. They are all covered in blood and Korra is slowly eating Asami while she’s still alive. Asami slowly looked at Jinora with her dying eyes and tried to reach out for her.  
She was inaudibly calling out for help… saying “HELP ME”.  
Suddenly Korra raised her head and looked at Jinora… her eyes were glowing blood red and she has pointy teeth like a wolf. Jinora screamed in the sight of horror.

“JINORA… WAKE UP… SNAP OUT OF IT…” Jinora heard Asami’s voice and she felt that she’s shaking her to wake up.  
Jinora opened her eyes and she’s all covered in tears. She hugged Asami and she held Jinora close to herself, Jinora buried her face on Asami.  
“It was just a dream… it’s alright now…” whispered Asami holding her closer and caressing back of her head.  
“Are you alight Jinora…?” Korra asked while sitting up beside Asami.  
Jinora kept crying and crying.  
“Don’t worry now Jinora… we are here with you, it was just a dream…” said Korra scratching her head.  
Jinora slowly lifts her head and her eyes were soaked in tears.  
“What did you saw… what happened…?” Asami asked as she combed back Jinora’s hair with her fingers.  
Korra quickly grabbed a glass of water and came around the bed then gave it to Jinora.  
“Drink this…” said Korra giving it to her. Jinora quickly took the glass and gulped it down.  
Korra reached towards Jinora’s forehead.  
“You’re burning… something must have really freaked you out” said Korra.  
“I saw…” said Jinora trying to catch her breath.  
“Slowly dear… take a deep breath… it was only a dream…” said Asami.  
“I saw you were eaten alive by her…” said Jinora and looked at Korra with horror in her eyes.  
“You saw me eating Asami…? I wonder how you tasted like… Hmmm” said Korra with a giggle while looking at Asami.  
“This isn’t funny… Korra… it was like real… I saw you were eating Asami’s gut while she’s still alive… she was calling out for help” said Jinora in a slightly angered tone.  
“That sounds a little bit gory… but it was only a dream dear… now we are here with you so there is nothing to be afraid of…” said Korra in a kind tone.  
“But… but what I just saw was like real” said Jinora with a slight stammer in her voice.  
Korra quickly got on the bed back again from the other side.  
“You had those glowing red eyes… pointy teeth like a monster…” said Jinora.  
“It is probably because of the cold in here without the heater, sleeping in a cold room can easily give you nightmares…” said Asami.  
“Glowing red eyes and pointy teeth… Jinora have you gone crazy or something…? What are you taking me for now…? A monster…? It’s not my fault that you freaked out in your dreams” said Korra with slight temper in her tone and lay back on the bed.  
“I am sorry Korra… I didn’t mean to make you feel bad… it was just so scary…” said Jinora.  
Korra didn’t reply she just closed her eyes and pretended that she’s sleeping.  
“It’s alright Jinora… lay down and sleep now…” said Asami in a kind tone.  
Jinora lay back on the bed and Asami tucked her in neatly with the thick sheet. After that Asami lay back on the bed and exhaled sharply. She turned at Korra and she is sleeping while looking at the other way. As she tried to turn toward the side of Korra, she felt Jinora’s hand grabbed her forearm. Asami quickly looked at Jinora and she saw that she’s starring at her.  
“I feel so cold…” whispered Jinora.  
Asami smiled at her and pulled her closer and Jinora snuggled on to Asami feeling her warmth.  
“Korra…” said Asami.  
“I know, It’s alright, Keep her warm… she’s freaked out by that nightmare…” muttered Korra while looking at the other way.  
“You wouldn’t mind…?” Asami asked with a smile on her face.  
“Should i…?” said Korra in a sarcastic tone and Asami giggled.  
Korra turned at Asami and snuggled on to her from behind feeling her warmth. Asami felt her sharp cold breath on her nape. Korra nuzzled her nape gently and kissed behind her ear.  
“Hmmm do you like it now…?” Korra asked.  
“Much better…” Asami whispered.  
They snuggle on to each other comfortably.  
“I am sorry for scaring you in your dreams… I hope you are not mad at me Jinora…?” Korra muttered.  
“I’m sorry too… but I didn’t mean to call you a monster… besides it’s not your fault that I am freaked out” Jinora replied.  
“I love you…” Korra whispered at Asami.  
“I love you too…” Asami replied.  
They shared each other’s warmth to keep away the unbearable cold. Korra quickly fell asleep so as Asami. Jinora felt happy to be held closer to Asami by herself. She felt her warmth and heartbeat as she slowly drift away in to a deep sleep.

@ Republic City  
Mako kept driving the car through the empty street late in the night. Bolin and Lin are sitting in the back seat. Kuvira is sitting on the front seat next to him and everybody kept silent.  
“I just can’t believe that I agreed to go look for Korra with you…” said Kuvira in a slightly angered tone.  
“Kuvira… nobody forced you, you can still change your mind if you like…” said Mako.  
Kuvira furrowed at him.  
“Do you think I could just stay back while you put your life in danger…? Korra is dangerous… don’t you get it Mako…? I know what she can do and I don’t want you to get killed…” said Kuvira.  
“I think I agree with Kuvira here… She is definitely not the Korra we knew bro…” said Bolin.  
“She isn’t… Kuvira is right… trying to approach her is a risky move… but I guess we got no other choice if we want Avatar to lend her hand… we have to make contacts with her somehow…” said Lin.  
“It was my idea to go look for her… I want all of you to stay behind, I will go alone…” said Mako.  
“Well I wish you luck and hope you catch her in a good mood bro… ” said Bolin in a sarcastic tone.  
“Don’t try to be a hero… she’ll crush you like an egg…” said Kuvira.  
“I don’t know what to say… it sounds to me like a suicide mission” said Lin.  
“She won’t be a problem… I am sure of that…” said Mako.  
“Whether you like it or not… I am coming… I won’t let you get killed while I am alive…” said Kuvira and gently gripped Mako’s hand.  
“We are all going to die anyway so I am in as well… I guess it’s a better way to go than having a space rock crash on your head…” said Mako.  
“Well… you’re free to choose your destiny…” said Lin with a smile.  
“We will leave day after tomorrow… let the news hit the media first… let it spread… Maybe we won’t have to go look for her… she’ll just walk in to the republic city…” said Mako.  
“Sounds good to me…” said Bolin.  
“We’ll do the preparation tomorrow and decide where to look for her first incase if she didn’t show up…” said Kuvira.

@ The island of Broosh…  
The Galant Inn.  
7AM  
Korra woke up and found herself snuggled in with Asami from her behind. She gently kissed Asami’s cheek wanting to her to wake up. Asami opened her eyes and smiled. Jinora is snuggling to her like a little snow cat. She slowly released Jinora without waking her up and sits up on the bed. Korra lands a quick kiss on her lips again.  
“G’ morning love…” whispered Korra in a drowsy tone and Asami smiled back as a reply.  
She looked outside the window and the rain is still going strong and it is still dark outside. Korra dropped her legs down from the bed and ran the fingers through her hair loosening it up. She unbraided her hair and then made a long pony tail out of it.  
“It’s seven in the morning and I wonder why it is still dark outside…” said Korra in a sleepy tone while walking towards the bathroom.  
Asami gently put her legs down from the bed and watched Korra walking towards the washroom.  
“We still don’t have power too… so much for a great holiday destination” Korra said while she’s in the washroom.  
Asami smiled for the way she complains about electricity and weather then looked at Jinora again who is still in a deep sleep. She leaned towards Jinora and pulled the sheets further up so she won’t feel cold.   
Asami’s hair fell carelessly on the sides and she combed it back with her fingers while sitting on the bed. She stood up and gently stretched herself and then rubbed her hands together because the cold was unbearable.  
The sound of the flusher dragged Asami’s attention back at the bathroom door. Korra came out of the washroom and walked towards her. They held each other closer in a playful manner and kissed on the lips.  
“Just look at her… sleeping like a little snow cat…” whispered Korra while looking at Jinora.  
“Poor Jinora, she was totally shell-shocked from that nightmare…” said Asami.  
She lands a quick peck on Korras lips again and walked toward the washroom. Korra kept looking at Jinora for a while after Asami left.  
“I just don’t get it… why would she see me as a monster in her dreams… whatever that she saw really did freaked her out last night” Korra thought to herself.  
Asami came back and grabbed her from behind and locked her arms around Korra. She quickly kissed Korra on her neck and Korra reached towards her cheek with a smile on her face.  
“What are you thinking my love…?” Asami whispered behind Korra’s ear.  
“Nothing…” whispered Korra softly and turned her head to the side trying to take a glimpse of Asami’s face.  
“Nothing…?” Asami whispered back as she rests her chin on Korra’s shoulder.  
Korra slowly turned around to face Asami and laid her hands against her chest.  
“Is something troubling you my love…?” Asami asked kindly from Korra as she kept playing with her shirt’s top buttons. Korra looked in to her eyes and sighed in a relaxing way. Asami peeked in to her eyes and smiled.  
“I… I think she likes you…” said Korra and looked at Jinora who is sleeping on the bed.  
Asami pulled Korra against her body and Korra held her from sides.  
“How did you find out…?” Asami asked with a smile on her face.  
“I can feel it… that glow in her eyes when she’s with you… she liked it when you held her closer to yourself last night…” said Korra while running her fingers in circles on Asami’s chest.  
“Are you jealous…?” Asami asked with a suppressed smile.  
Korra bobbed her head up and down while having her eyes focused downwards like a little girl instead of answering Asami with words. Asami held gently from her chin and raised her head so she could look in to her eyes again.  
“Let me see those eyes now…” whispered Asami in a playful tone.  
Korra looked in to Asami’s eyes and looked away feeling awkward. Asami hugged her tight as she could and Korra hugged her back.  
“You looks sweeter when you are jealous…” whispered Asami with a playful giggle and caressed her back.  
“Well… don’t be… you don’t have to…” Asami added.  
Korra leaned back from her and smiled with a blush on her face.  
“Jealousy is a strange feeling… I don’t like the way it feels…” said Korra like a little girl complaining about her friend.  
“Come now… let’s go back to bed… I don’t want to wake up today…” said Asami while holding Korra’s hands together.  
They quietly got back on the bed without disturbing Jinora because she’s still asleep. Korra laid her head against Asami’s chest and she cuddled her closer.  
“She’s just like us back then… How did she came to be with you…?” asked Korra briefly.  
Asami caressed her head and smirked softly.  
“Didn’t I tell you…?” said Asami very briefly.  
“No…” replied Korra.  
“She came to aid me when I was really down… I was suffering with that stab wound… I wanted to die… then one night she came on her sky bison and offered to care for me. If she hasn’t come at that point, I would have ended up in a serious life threatening infection” said Asami and looked at Korra’s face with a smile.  
“She was kind of fed up staying back at Air Temple Island… she wanted to take a break from being an Air Nomad” said Asami and paused.  
“Poor Jinora… I think she’s much happier with us than back in Air Temple… Life of an air nomad consists of strict rules and discipline, I never liked it either while I was doing my air bending training…” said Korra and smiled back at Asami.  
“You’re a free spirit… you’ll never like the rules…” said Asami.  
Korra nods and smiled at looking down on Asami and she kissed her on the forehead.  
“Asami…” Korra whispered.  
“I love you…” Korra added.  
“I love you too…” Asami said softly.  
“Jealousy can make you feel sick… you don’t have to be jealous…” whispered Asami.  
They snuggled in against each other and closed their eyes wanting to sleep away the whole day.

Few hours pass by…  
Jinora gasp awake as if she fell from something. She sits up on the bed and looked Korra and Asami who is sleeping cuddling on to each other.  
“Love birds…” she muttered and rubbed her forehead.  
She looked at the clock and it is half past eleven in the morning. The room is considerably warmer than last night because the power is back. She dropped her legs down from the bed and stood up. Her loose long hair falls carelessly around her. She looked outside the window and the rain is still going on. Even though it is almost mid-day there isn’t much light outside. She slowly walked to the washroom without disturbing others.  
Asami woke up and found Korra right next to her.  
“Love…?” she whispered Korra in her ear.  
“Let’s sleep a little more…” said Korra while having her eyes closed.  
“I am hungry… let’s go get something to eat lazy bones…” said Asami.  
Jinora came out of the washroom and saw that Asami is awake and trying to wake Korra up.  
“Gooooood morning love birds…” said Jinora little louder and walked back up to the bed.  
“I am so hungry that I could eat both of you right now…” said Jinora with a smile on her face.  
“Korra… wake up sweet heart…” said Asami caressing her face.  
“Can we just sleep a little bit more…? Please…?” Korra mumbled while having her eyes closed.  
“I don’t think conventional methods of waking up will work on her… let’s try the extreme technique number one…” said Jinora playfully while crawling on to the bed.  
She started to tickle Korra. She began to giggle and resist Jinora as she kept tickling her endlessly. Asami joined them and began to tickle her and she keeps squirming on the bed trying to resist Asami as well. Asami and Jinora kept tickling Korra until she laughed and laughed then begged them to stop.  
“Alright…. alright, I surrender…” said Korra while panting on the bed. Asami and Jinora lay besides her panting heavily while looking up at the ceiling.  
Korra grabbed Jinora and started tickling her as a return. She kept rolling all over the bed trying to fight Korra.  
“STOOOOPPPP…” she kept begging Korra to stop.  
“You are not gonna get away so easily princess…” said Korra by grabbing Asami in to it. She pinned Asami to the bed and tickled her.  
“Stop… baby…. Please… I can’t breathe…” screamed Asami while trying to fight back Korra.  
Three of them fall back on the messy bed panting and laughing.  
“ha ha… that’s a one good morning workout…” said Asami.  
“It’s not fair alright…? I had to fight both of you…” said Korra with a toothy smile on her face.  
“And that’s how you wake her up…” said Jinora while exhaling sharply.  
“Alright… I am gonna go get some coffee and chocolate waffles…” said Asami sitting up on the bed and dropped her feet.  
“Come on Korra… Let’s go…” said Jinora quickly getting on her feet.  
“Oh why do I have to wake up…” mumbled Korra as she stood up lazily.  
Asami handed over the chill coat to Korra after she put on hers.  
Three of them walked out of the room and walked through the corridor towards the restaurant. As they walked it felt like the hotel is emptier than it was few days back.  
They stepped in to the restaurant took a table. The waiter came to take their order.  
“A coffee… and chocolate waffles…” said Asami.  
“Same for me…” said Jinora.  
“A hot chocolate…” said Korra.  
“Very well…” said the waiter.  
“We are late for breakfast today…” said Jinora.  
“Oh that is not a problem miss… We are always here to help you…” said the waiter.  
“Err excuse me… I was just wandering why the hotel seems emptier today…” Asami asked.  
“The last few remaining guests have left the hotel yesterday afternoon. It’s the off-season. Three of you are the only guests staying with us right now…” said the waiter.  
“What was all that about last night…?” Korra asked.  
“We are extremely sorry for the inconvenience miss… we normally do not experience blackouts like that. Police has not yet informed us the cause, but they have advised everyone in the Broosh to remain inside…” said waiter.  
“They didn’t tell you the reason…?” Korra asked.  
“No miss… they haven’t mentioned anything yet…” said the waiter and he left.  
“That’s strange… police wanted town’s folks to remain inside…? Yet never told them the reason…” said Korra raising her brows.  
“Maybe it’s because of the bad weather… you never know what might happen if you step outside in this weather…” said Asami.  
“That’s positive thinking…” said Jinora while pointing at Asami.  
“I am gonna go take a walk after the breakfast whether police likes it or not…” said Korra.  
“You gonna take a walk outside in this rainy weather…?” asked Asami.  
“Yeah..., I wanna find out what’s going on out there and why the hell police keeps telling the citizens to stay inside…” said Korra.  
“You never gonna stop asking for trouble isn’t it…?” Asami asked in a sarcastic way.  
“I am just curious…” said Korra playing with her cutlery.  
“Curiosity killed the cat… Remember…?” said Asami leaning over the table towards Korra.  
“I agree with Asami… we shouldn’t do anything hasty…” said Jinora.  
“You see that… how come she understands it and you don’t…?. You’re a wanted criminal… if you get caught… the authorities will not go easy on you whether you’re avatar or not. They will give the death sentence for that murdering rampage you did back in the prison to get Zaheer out…” said Asami and paused.  
“Death sentence, my ass…” said Korra after a sarcastic smirk.  
“They will have your ass for a trophy to be hung in the wall of top ten criminals…” said Asami angrily.  
“I killed because they tried to kill me… I am the avatar and I have right to defend myself…” said Korra in an angered tone.  
“You’re the Avatar…. Yes… you have the right to defend yourself but you don’t have the rights to rescue a criminal who is sentenced to death by breaking in to a high security prison and killing everyone in it… There is a law and order in this world and we all are supposed to adhere to it…” said Asami.  
Korra looked away scowling her face and kept quiet.  
“Gals… Gals… calm down now… we don’t want another heated discussion here…” said Jinora.  
“I am not arguing with her… I just want her to understand her own situation… it’s just that she can’t see it…” said Asami.  
“I think she’s right Korra… we may be so at ease with you, but that’s because we are your friends… but the people out there thinks totally different about you. You killed because they tried to kill you. I agree on that but have you ever thought of why they tried to kill you…?” said Jinora.  
“I gave them a chance… they attacked me when I came for negotiation…” said Korra.  
“They attacked because you breached the line… you can’t bend the rules and regulations of the law just because you disagree with it. Zaheer may not be a criminal to you but to the society, he is a murderer… he accepted all his deeds during the trial in courts… and he is the leader of Red Lotus who once tried to kill you as well… think about it… world is not you… it is different…” said Jinora.  
“I just don’t want you to be in trouble again…” said Asami.  
Korra kept on furrowing her face.  
Waiter came back with what they ordered.  
Asami slowly pinch on the chocolate waffle so as Jinora. Korra kept quiet.  
“Your chocolate is getting cold…” said Asami.  
Korra quickly took it and sipped it.  
“Alright it is time to cheer up …” said Jinora and pulled a little box out of her chill coat pocket. She opened it and shown what’s inside it to Asami and Korra with a smiley face.  
“A cigar…?” asked Korra.  
“Guess what it is…” asked Jinora.  
“It seems to me like a pretty oversized Cigar…” said Asami.  
“It is a cigar alright but not an ordinary one… I got from that fortune teller lady… she said it is made with some miraculous herb and it is illegal to sell them…” said Jinora.  
Asami took the small box from her and smelled it.  
“It seems to me like she is right about it… this is a drug… a hallucinogen…” said Asami.  
“Have you ever tried one of those…?” Korra asked from Asami.  
“Long time ago back in school one of the girls have bought some to the class… we smoked it back in the rest room… it was pretty strong and kept giving me vivid daydreams while I was wide awake…” said Asami with a smile on her face.  
“Sounds pretty cool… maybe I should try it as well…” said Korra.  
“We don’t know what type of a drug is this… What she bought back in school was some mild recreational drug… pretty harmless… but those vivid day dreams that kept appearing while you are wide awake were pretty bizzare…” said Asami.  
“We ain’t gonna find out about it unless we smoke it…” said Jinora by taking it back.  
“You are beginning to surprise me Jinora… I never thought of you to possess such a daring personality…” said Asami.  
“That’s why they say never judge a book by its cover…” said Jinora and smiled back proudly.  
Korra finished her hot chocolate.  
“Aren’t you gonna eat something…?” Asami asked.  
“I am not really hungry…” said Korra.  
“Now what’s wrong…? You normally love to have a big breakfast” Asami asked.  
“Nothing’s wrong love…” Korra replied.  
“Are you mad at me…?” asked Asami and reached towards her hands.  
“I am not mad at you Asami…” said Korra as she held her hands.  
“Then tell me… why are you looking all grumpy…” Asami asked curiously.  
“I just realized how screwed up I am… that’s all…” said Korra and paused.  
“Everybody is a screwed up in some way…” said Asami.  
“I am not everybody… I am the screwed up avatar…” said Korra while rubbing her forehead.  
“Hmmm… I am gonna go back to my room and take a nice warm shower…” said Jinora wanting them to change the depressive topic.  
“That seems like a good idea… maybe it could cheer you up as well love…” said Asami while looking at Korra.  
Korra raised her head and smirked carelessly.  
“Let’s try that then…” she said.

After few minutes they went back to their rooms.  
Asami kept brushing her hair while sitting in front of the mirror in her bath robes. Korra came out of the washroom with a gust of steam that blew in to the room. She’s has a thick white towel wrapped around her.  
She came toward the bed on her tip toes shivering while holding on to her towel. Asami looked at her and smiled.  
“Freezing… Freezing…” Korra kept mumbling.  
“It gets cold in matter of seconds after coming out of the hot shower…” said Asami.  
Korra took off her towel leaving herself naked and quickly grabbed her clothes. Asami blushed as she couldn’t stop herself from staring at her well defined body. Korra quickly put on her grey t shirt and blue jeans.  
“Where are you going love…?” Asami asked.  
“I am gonna go take a walk outside… I won’t get in to trouble… I promise…” she replied.  
“You’re stubborn as a wild ostrich-horse, Alright then I am coming with you too…” said Asami and stood up.  
Korra smiled at her as she finally agrees with her.  
They wore their casual clothes, Jeans and T shirts then quickly put on the chill coats, rain boots and gloves.  
They walked up to the entrance of the hotel and saw the drizzling rain. Asami has a big umbrella in her hand.  
“Here’s your hat darling…” said Asami by giving Korra her wooly cold weather hat.  
“Thanks” said Korra by taking it from her.  
“Should we tell Jinora that we are going out…?” Asami asked.  
“I tried to call her through the intercom… I think she’s sleeping after a warm shower… so I left her a messenger in the reception…” said Korra.

In few minutes they walked in to the streets of Broosh.  
“Not a single soul is in the streets…” said Asami with a little bit of fear in her tone.  
“Looks like Broosh is full of law abiding citizens” said Korra.  
“I don’t like the look of this Korra… let’s go back to the hotel…” said Asami.  
“Don’t worry, you’re with the avatar…” whispered Korra and smiled at Asami.  
“Yeah… I know but this is still too creepy, even for the Avatar…” said Asami.  
“Look… there are some police officers patrolling the streets…” said Korra.  
“Crap… let’s just pretend that we are some naïve tourists…” said Asami.  
The two officers saw them walking in the streets with an umbrella. They immediately came towards them.  
“Good afternoon ladies…” said one officer with a smiley face.  
“Well good afternoon officer…” said Asami with a provocative smile.  
“I am sorry ma’am but I must advise you to go back… all the citizens have been informed to stay inside today until further notice” said one of the officers.  
“Oh we didn’t know about that sir… we came to Broosh few days back…” said Asami.  
“Isn’t it the off season for the tourists now…? May I see some identification miss” said the officer.  
“Seems like we are going to be in trouble officer… me and my friend both have left our passports back in the hotel…” said Asami with a grin on her face.  
The officer looked at their faces keenly.  
“Which hotel are you in miss…?” the other officer asked.  
“The Galant Inn… it’s just right down this road” said Asami.  
“Very well… you should go back to the hotel… streets aren’t safe yet” said the officer.  
“What’s going on in Broosh…” Korra raised her voice.  
“Team of our elite officers are already working on it… all citizens are supposed remain in indoors until further notice… after 3 in the evening, we will declare strict curfew in Broosh today. Those who get caught outside will be taken in to custody with no questions asked” said the officer.  
“Oh my… you see that…? Let’s listen to this good officer and do as he say shall we…?” said Asami looking at Korra with her eyes wide open.  
“But Asa…” said Korra.  
“Come on… let’s go back to the hotel… thank you for the information sir…” said Asami in a courteous tone while pulling Korra from her hand.  
“You’re welcome miss… enjoy the rest of the day…” said the officer with a smile.  
They walked back the way they came from and officers kept looking at them for a while and then turned away.  
“You didn’t let me talk to those officers… what’s wrong with you…?” Korra asked while trying to release Asami’s hand from her forearm.  
Asami stopped and turned to her.  
“You know what you lack…?” said Asami.  
Korra kept on gazing at her.  
“Common sense…” said Asami.  
“What do you mean common sense… any citizen has right to question the authorities…” said Korra.  
“Didn’t you get it darling…? There is something serious going on here… because of that they are going to declare strict curfew in two more hours…” said Asami.  
“Alright… that’s it… I am gonna drop you off back in the hotel and sneak around to see what’s really happening here…” said Korra.  
Asami slapped on her forehead.  
“Korra… my darling sweet heart… please listen to me… whatever happens here or anywhere else in the world is not your business anymore. Please please stop getting yourself in trouble” said Asami by holding her from the sides.  
“But don’t you wanna know what’s going on here… I mean look at Broosh, it’s like a ghost town right now” said Korra.  
“I know you’re the avatar, and you can fly but don’t do that. If someone sees you, it will definitely attract attention to you” said Asami.  
“Alright then let’s go together…” said Korra with a grin on her face.  
“Go together… but where? Do you even know where we should start looking…?” Asami asked with a grimaced face.  
“We should start looking near the power station, whatever that is there has interfered with the main power grid last night…” said Korra.  
“First let’s get back to the hotel and get a map of the island, then figure out where we should start looking, alright…?” said Asami.

@ The Galant Inn  
In few minutes they went back to the hotel and found a map of the Broosh in the lounge.  
“According to this… the power station is at the north of the island…” said Korra.  
“It is quite a long way from here…” said Asami.  
“By air, it would take only around half an hour…” said Korra.  
“No flying… No bending and strictly no avatar state… alright…?” said Asami.  
“Alright… alright…” said Korra.  
“Hey guys… what’s up…?” they heard Jinora’s voice.  
Jinora walked up to them at the hotel lounge.  
“I thought you guys went out or something…” she said coming over to them and sits beside Asami.  
“We did went out but got caught to the police officers, they wanted us to return to the hotel immediately. It’s going to be curfew in about another hour…” said Asami.  
Jinora peeked over at the map on the small coffee table.  
“Curfew…? I feel like there is something fishy going on here…” said Jinora.  
“That’s what we are going to find out…” said Asami while staring at the map.  
“Excuse me miss… would you like to have something to drink…?” said the waiter by coming over to them and handing over the lounge menu.  
“A dark beer…” said Korra.  
“A hot cappuccino…” said Asami.  
“I’ll have a beer as well…” said Jinora.  
“Thank you miss… and by the way, police have informed all the citizens to remain indoors after 3 pm today, there will be a strict curfew all around the Broosh…” said the waiter.  
“Any idea why they would put curfew all around the island…? I mean we are here to explore and they are ruining our vacation” said Asami.  
“Don’t tell anyone that I told you about it but last night there has been a strange incidents near the power station. They had to shut down the power due to the damage…” said the waiter.  
“An incident…?” Jinora asked.  
“A friend of mine who lives near by the power station said there had been a big shoot out near the power station last night. Police were fighting against something and he said it wasn’t human…” said the waiter.  
“Now this is freaking me out…” said Asami.  
“Thanks for telling us all that…” said Korra.  
The waiter left with a friendly nod.  
“Now that’s what I call information…” said Korra.  
“Do you still wanna go out there and see what it is…? He said it wasn’t human…” Asami asked.  
“Hmmm let’s see… lemme think about it…” said Korra.  
“Good… then let’s dump this, I am already exhausted for nothing” said Asami throwing away the map.

@ Black Island  
The lair of the blood dragon  
Late in the evening…  
Zaheer opened his eyes breaking away from his deep meditative state and took a deep breath. He slowly stood up straight from the lotus position and turned at the door of his room to answer it. He grabbed the long black robe with red dragon design and put it over his black trouser.  
“You may come in…” he said.  
Lao walked in to the room.  
“A thousand apologize for the disturbance I may have caused master…” he said in an obedient manner.  
“Apology accepted… you may state your cause Lao…” said Zaheer.  
“One of our messengers had arrived at Black Island just now and he says he has an important message for you from the republic city…” said Lao.  
“He may come and see me…” said Zaheer.  
A midget like short man walked in through the door in an obedient manner.  
“Apologies for breaking in and disturbing your contemplation master…” he said.  
“Apology accepted…” said Zaheer.  
“Permission to present my cause master…?” he said.  
“Permission granted…” said Zaheer.  
The man reached inside his jacket and pulled a rolled newspaper and presented it towards Zaheer. He took it and unrolled it.  
“THE DOOMS DAY IS UPON US…. BE PREPARED…” he read the headlines and looked at the man.  
“That is the newspaper which will be published tomorrow for all the citizens of republic city… the following day it will reach the whole world… They may alter the writing in the final publication but the message will stay the same…” said the man.  
Zaheer read through the following article slowly and carefully.  
“This message will be broadcasted via all radio stations tomorrow as well…” the man added.  
“You may leave now…” said Zaheer.  
“As you wish master…” said the man and left his room.  
“Lao… I want you to prepare the telescope in the observatory; it may need some preparation since we have not used it in a quite some time. Make sure all our supplies and stocks are at full and I want a full report of the stocks by tomorrow morning. Finally ask the messenger to deliver me the final copy of the newspaper once it is released to the public” said Zaheer while rubbing his chin and going through the news again and again.  
“What does it say master…. If I may ask…?” Lao asked.  
“The darkness is coming…” said Zaheer looking at Lao and there was horror in his eyes.

@ Island of Broosh  
The Galant Inn…  
Night…  
The curfew has been already declared all over the Broosh. The empty paved streets glisten with dim lights in the pouring rain. The thundering lightning kept thrashing the atmosphere every once in few minutes. Tonight the Island of Broosh may appear as an abandoned ghost town to any unaware traveller. Each and every home in Broosh is locked tight and there is not a single soul to be seen in the streets.  
Korra kept contemplating starring at the same spot on the wall and she has not realized Asami has walked out of the bathroom until she pounced on her on the bed. Korra startled as she suddenly grabbed her and Asami giggled at her for the way she got shocked.  
“Jeez Asami… you nearly gave me a heart attack…” said Korra.  
“Hahahah gotcha MISS AVATAR…” said Asami in a playful tone.  
“It’s not funny alright…?” said Korra with an annoyed face.  
“I am sorry babe… I didn’t mean to freak you out that much… by the way those blue pajamas and shirt goes so well with your complexion…” said Asami while drying her wet hair with a towel.  
“My heart still keeps jumping up and down…” said Korra while rubbing her chest.  
“Alright lemme see…” said Asami playfully grabbing her and laying her hand on Korra’s chest.  
“I am sorry love… how can I make it up to you…” said Asami and lands a quick peck on her cheek.  
“Hmmm…” said Korra.  
“What were you thinking love…? You never noticed me coming behind you…” Asami asked.  
“Nothing…” said Korra and smiled at Asami.  
“It can’t be just nothing. It’s alright if you don’t wanna share it with me…” said Asami and stood up from the bed.  
“I have this gut feeling that something is not right…” said Korra and lay beside Asami.  
“What do you mean not right…?” Asami asked.  
“I don’t know how to explain…” said Korra.  
“Maybe it’s your avatar instinct…” said Asami.  
Korra snuggle on to Asami and she cuddled her closer then turned down the lights. Asami caressed her gently and kissed her on the forehead.  
“I feel so afraid…” whispered Korra.  
“Afraid of…?” Asami whispered back.  
“Losing you…” whispered Korra and closed her eyes while listening to Asami’s heartbeat.  
“You won’t… I promise…” said Asami while feeling Korra’s head under her chin.  
“I wish… I wish I could merge my soul with yours so we will never be apart…” whispered Korra.  
“I understand my love… once in a while I also get sentimental like this for no reason. I guess that’s something about being a woman…” whispered Asami.  
“Sleep now… I think you have been overthinking… when you overthink, those thoughts could make you weep for nothing….” Asami whispered while gently patting Korra.  
Suddenly someone gently knocked on their room’s door.  
Asami quickly turned the bedside light on.  
“Did someone knock on the door…?” Korra raised her head sleepily.  
“Lemme answer it…” said Asami walking towards the door and opened it.  
Jinora was standing outside and she grinned as Asami opened the door.  
“Can I come and sleep with you guys tonight as well…?” Jinora asked with a toothy grin.  
“I kind of feel kind of feel creepy to stay all alone tonight… those scary thoughts are kind of freaking me out… I am so sorry if I disturbed you… I hope it is not too much to ask, don’t worry I can sleep on that couch” said Jinora.  
“Oh… no, No you don’t have to be sorry Jinora… come on in…” said Asami letting her in. Jinora quickly walked in and she closed the door.  
“Oh hi Jinora…” said Korra in a sleepy tone.  
“Hi Korra… you don’t look so well…” said Jinora walking up to her.  
“I know… I don’t know what’s wrong with me…” said Korra sitting up on the bed.  
“She’s having a sentimental break down…” said Asami and sits beside her.  
“Sentimental break down…? I think I have just the thing for it…” said Jinora in a spontaneous tone and pulled the Cigar she got from fortune teller out of her pajama pocket.  
“Hey that’s the cigar you got from that fortune teller….” said Asami with a sharp smile on her face.  
“Smoke this and see if things get better…” said Jinora.  
“You talk like an expert…” said Korra.  
“Well I am not…” said Jinora and pursed her lips.  
“We all talk like some bunch of school girls in the hostel…” said Asami and took the cigar from Jinora.  
She smelled it.  
“Hmmm smells like nothing that I know of… anyways I have only tried it once, there could be hundreds and thousands of varieties” said Asami.  
“What really freaked you out Jinora…?” Korra asked.  
“Usually I was never a “Getting scared” type of a girl but ever since yesterday, I am kind of freaked out to sleep on my own. This hotel is empty, we’re the only guests here….” Jinora said and looked at Korra.  
“You don’t have to be ashamed of being afraid… If I had to sleep all alone in here, I’d be afraid to too…” said Asami.  
“Light that thing up, let’s see if it makes me feel better…” said Korra.  
Asami took the matchbox and lit up the cigar and gave it to Korra.  
“How do I do it…?” Korra asked.  
“Keep it between your lips and suck in…” said Asami.  
Korra did as she said and ended up with a cough.  
“Well how do you feel…?” Jinora asked.  
“I feel like shit…” said Korra while coughing.  
“Virgin lungs…. Hahahaha lemme help you with that love…” said Asami and took the cigar.  
She took couple of breaths and exhaled milky thick smoke through her nostrils and giggled.  
“This is strong…” said Asami.  
She took another breath and filled her lungs then grabbed Korra closer. She kissed her on the lips and then passed the smoke in to her.  
“Hold it in you for a lil while and then exhale…” said Asami.  
“You really are good at this Asami…” said Jinora with a giggle.  
She held it as Asami instructed and exhaled slowly through her nostrils.  
“Damn… I feel so light headed…” said Korra with a dazed giggle.  
“Now’s my turn…” Jinora took it from Korra and smoked it.  
She held her breath in and looked up at the ceiling then slowly exhaled it through her nostrils with a mad smile on her face.  
“Heavenly….” Jinora whispered.  
They kept passing the cigar around until it ran out. All three of them took turns and smoked it.  
“Asami… baby why do you have a tail behind you… hahahahahaha…” Korra laughed out loud pointing at Asami.  
“What tail…?” Asami asked with her eyes half closed.  
“Jinora has whiskers…” said Korra and laughed like crazy.  
“I think you had little too much of that…” said Asami giggling in to laughter.  
Korra let herself fall back on the bed feeling all dazed up with the strong hallucinogenic drug. Asami lay back beside her and they kept laughing and smiling for nothing. Jinora crawled in between them like a cat and purred.  
“Meow…” she said and fall between them.  
All three of them laughed mirthlessly for what she just did.  
“Jin… you are beginning to surprise me…” said Asami.  
“Everything is spinning around and around…” said Korra.  
“I think I need to go…” said Korra and fell from the bed.  
“KORRA!” said Asami raising her head.  
“I’m alright… need to go to the loo…” said Korra as she climbed up with her pinky finger raised.  
She stood up slowly and walked towards the washroom unsteadily.  
“Do you need my help…?” Asami asked.  
“I’ll be alright… jus…” said Korra and walked in.  
“WOW I am seeing stardust all over…” said Jinora and hummed a tune.  
Korra walked out of the washroom and walked back to the bed, she laid back and rubbed her head.  
“I can’t… I can’t keep my eyes open… everything is spinning around…” said Korra and paused.  
Asami understood that it has a stronger effect on Jinora and Korra than on herself.  
“I think I am seeing things…” said Jinora with a careless smile on her face.  
Jinora sit back up on the bed and turned at Korra and Asami on her knees.  
“Thanks to Jin… Jinora… now I feel much better…” said Korra and turned at Asami.  
Asami moved closer to her and lands a quick kiss on her lips then cuddled her closer.  
“Aight… I am gonna roll over to the couch now… I beginning to feel funny…” said Jinora.  
“Nah… you can sleep here on the bed with us…” said Korra.  
Jinora lie down next to Asami and chuckles.  
“Whazz up jin…” Asami asked.  
“I am all dazed up and beginning to feel horny too…” said Jinora and laughed.  
Korra laughed out loud.  
“Hahahah, that’s funny but yeah… I am feeling the same way…” said Korra.  
“Now you guys are creeping me out…” said Asami.  
“I guess that’s why that fortune teller told me that this is a special cigar…” said Jinora.  
They laughed hysterically due to the effect of the hallucinogenic drug which contained in that Cigar. Asami, Korra and Jinora kept laughing at each other until three of them fell asleep beside each other.

Middle of the night…  
Asami gasp awake as she felt like she’s falling from somewhere. Korra is holding on to her, snuggling closer deep in her sleep under the sheets. Jinora is also holding on to her on the other side sleeping like a rock. She smirked feeling amused for the way they cuddled her from both the sides during their sleep. Asami decides not to move around harshly and wake them up instead she slowly took Jinora’s arm and kept it aside then got herself released from Korra’s arms as well. She slowly slipped down from the bed and walked towards the washroom.  
A lightning cracked hard and followed up by a loud thunder as she’s about to walk in to the washroom. The full blown storm is thrashing its way outside across Broosh. In few minutes she finished using the washroom and as she walked outside Korra was standing by the door leaning against the wall.  
Asami startled as she saw her standing in the dark all of a sudden.  
“KORRA!, jeez you nearly gave me a heart attack…” said Asami having her hand against the chest and breathing heavily.  
“I think something is wrong here… have you heard those gun shots…?” asked Korra in a sleepy tone and walked towards her.  
“No I didn’t, it’s hard to distinct any sound because of this stormy weather…” said Asami.  
Suddenly they heard a large loud explosion coming from a distance.  
“Now I heard something and I am sure that’s not thundering…” said Asami.  
“It’s an explosion…, to me it sounded like a bomb…” said Korra.  
“What could be happening outside…?” asked Asami.  
“I’d go out and have a look but right now I can’t even walk straight… I am feeling all dizzy” said Korra.  
“There is no way you are going outside in that condition… let me go down to the lobby and have a look…” said Asami by coming over to Korra and holding her hand.  
“I’ll come along with you…” said Korra and gripped her hand gently.  
Two of them quietly walked out of the room closed the door without disturbing Jinora and locked it from outside. Korra and Asami walked through the dim lit corridor and down the stairway. Hotel’s front reception is completely empty.  
“It seems like we are the only people here right now…” said Korra.  
“There has to be hotel staff… someone has to be here, at least a security guard…” said Asami while walking through the lobby.  
“Asami… baby just hold my hand… everything is spinning like a whirlwind…” whined Korra in a lazy tone. Asami quickly grabbed her hand and walked her near a lobby chair. Korra sits on it while holding on to her head.  
“Wait here… don’t go or you’ll trample on something and fall… that dizzying feeling won’t last long…” said Asami and walked ahead towards the main door which is a large tampered glass door.  
“I can’t see anything… it’s only the heavy rain…” said Asami after gazing at outside for a while.  
“What the hell did we just heard then…?” Korra asked.  
Asami shrugged and turn back again to have a second look outside.  
“There’s nothing outside but the rain… wait a second, I can see someone coming this way with a flash light… he is running toward here…” said Asami while staring outside through the glass door.  
“HOLLY SHIT…. What the hell was that… something just grabbed him… I think it’s the security guard who was here… There are lots of those things surrounding him right now…” said Asami in a rush.  
Korra got off the chair quickly as she can and walked towards Asami.  
“What’s going on…?” Korra asked while trying to get a glimpse of what just Asami described.  
“Who the hell are those things…? I think they are eating him…” said Korra.  
Asami quickly ran back and grabbed a chair and then barricade the main door with it.  
“Come on… let’s go… there are hundreds of those things outside…” said Asami pulling Korra from her hand.  
They quickly ran upstairs back to their room.  
Asami locked the door.  
“Let me go outside and have a look baby…” said Korra.  
“There are hundreds of those things out there… I know you’re the avatar but I don’t want to put your life in danger… you can’t fight being dizzy…” said Asami.  
“Wh… wha… whazz going on here…?” Jinora asked while sitting up on the bed rubbing her eyes.  
“Something is out there and it just killed the security guard… Korra wants to go and check it out…” said Asami.  
Jinora stood up unsteadily.  
“Damn… my head hurts like crazy…” she said while rubbing her forehead.  
“If it’s something dangerous then we better check it out before it comes in here…” said Jinora.  
“We can’t stay inside like some bunch of cowards…” said Korra.  
Korra quickly walked up to the wardrobe and grabbed a pair of jeans, a t shirt, and her chill coat.  
“Let’s get dressed…” said Korra.  
Finally Asami agreed with Korra hesitantly. They got on to their casual clothing and all three of them went back to the lobby. It is still raining outside.  
“Alright… Jinora, I want you to stay with Asami… I am gonna go out and see what it is…” said Korra.  
“You sure you wanna do this because I think you can’t even walk straight right now…” said Asami.  
“Don’t worry love… I’ll be back before you know it… besides you were right about the dizziness. It is already wearing out…” Korra said with a smile.

Few moments later….  
She slowly stepped outside of the hotel with a flash light in her hand. She shined it around and there is nobody to be seen. Then she noticed the dead body of the security guard lay near the road. Korra slowly pulled the hood of her chill coat and stepped in to the rain.  
She kept hearing distant gun shots from all directions.  
Korra walked few steps toward the road and suddenly began to hear some strange snarling sounds from all directions. She has realized that she’s being surrounded by some kind of strange monstrous creatures.  
“Where the hell these things came from…?” she said to herself patiently.  
They kept on closing in from all directions in hundreds. Korra began to fire bend against the creatures, they began to burn in flames as she kept fire bending at them. More she killed them, more kept on coming from all directions.  
Korra rose up in to the air and her eyes began to glow in avatar state then casted a massive inferno on the ground burning all those creatures which surrounded her in to ashes.  
She looked around and it seems like all of them are gone for good. She ran back to the hotel and rushed inside. Asami came running towards her and hugged her.  
“Are you alright…? I saw what just happen back there…” said Asami.  
“I am alright…” she said and hugged her back.  
“What are those things…?” Jinora asked as she came running towards Korra.  
“That’s what I am gonna go find out… you two stay here, go back to the room and lock the door… I think something serious is going on in Broosh… this is what the police was fighting against since the power failure…” said Korra.  
“Be careful…” said Asami in a hesitant tone.  
“I am not going to get involved in anything… I just want to know what’s going on, that’s all… then we’re gonna get the hell out of here” said Korra while holding Asami’s hand.  
“Promise me that you’ll be careful…?” Asami said.  
Korra quickly kissed her on the lips. “I promise I’ll be careful… go back to the room with Jinora and lock the door…, we’ll leave Broosh soon as the weather get slightly better…” said Korra.  
“There is no way we can sail in sea during this stormy weather…” Jinora said raising her brow.  
“We can’t… it is too risky… let’s wait till things get slightly better… I will go and have a look around to see if I can figure what’s really going on here…” said Korra and ran outside through the main door.  
She went outside in to the rain and air bend herself on to a top of a building and kept on going on air bending herself from on one rooftop to another towards the direction of where the explosion came.

Meanwhile…  
Asami and Jinora barricaded the door of the hotel again securely as they can.  
“Now let’s get back upstairs… I don’t think anyone is in here except us” said Jinora.  
Asami kept on looking at the direction where Korra left.  
“Asami… are you alright…?” Jinora asked.  
“Yeah… I am alright… let’s go…” Asami replied.  
“She’s the avatar… she can take care of herself… don’t worry alright…?” said Jinora.  
They quickly went back upstairs and locked the door.  
Asami sit back on the bed and Jinora sits beside.  
“I just don’t understand… it seems like wherever we go trouble seems to follow us” said Asami in a desperate tone.  
“Once Korra gets back we’ll leave Broosh immediately…” said Jinora.  
“Where did those creatures came from…? They look like undead zombies…” said Asami.  
“I have no idea… this is the first time I’ve seen something like that in my life…” said Jinora.  
“I am worried over Korra because she wasn’t at her full strength… Remember what we smoked? When she woke up she couldn’t even walk straight…” said Asami.  
“Same with me… it relaxes and put you to sleep but impairs many other senses…” said Jinora.  
A loud noise came out of nowhere as if a large glass is breaking.  
“It came from the downstairs…” said Asami.  
“Oh crap…” said Jinora quickly standing up and walking towards door. Asami followed her.  
They slowly opened the door and walked out in to the corridor.  
“Corridor is clear…” said Asami.  
They slowly walked through the corridor towards the stair case which leads the way down.  
Jinora screamed as she saw some of those creatures walking upstairs on the corridor. They heard her and began to rush towards them.  
The lights inside the hotel revealed them clearly… they are like humans with grey color skins. They have large yellow eyes and no hair at all. Slime is dripping down their mouths with blunt ugly teeth.  
“Asami stay back…” said Jinora wanting her to stay back.  
“Jinora be careful” said Asami.  
Three of those creatures walked in to the corridor and Jinora took an offensive stance. She stood in front of Asami to cover her. She air bend at the first creature and it was pushed back along with other two which were following it. They rolled away and then again they stood up snarling.  
“Jinora… looks like you made them angry…” said Asami.  
The creatures came running at them and Jinora rushed towards and blasted an air blade at them. The air blade cut through all three of them slicing them in half splattering black oil like blood all over the corridor.  
Suddenly another crashing and breaking sound came from behind.  
“I think they are trying to surround us…” said Asami as she saw that creatures have climbed up to the second floor through the wall somehow. They kept breaking inside the hotel from all directions.  
“RUN… RUN…” shouts Jinora pulling Asami along with her.  
“If we stay inside we’ll get cornered… there are too many of them…” said Asami while following Jinora.  
They quickly ran down the stairway and ended up in the lobby. They saw that the whole place is surrounded by the creatures and they are trying to get in.  
Jinora took the offensive stance again.  
“COME ON… LET’S GET OUT OF HERE… YOU CAN’T FIGHT ALL OF THEM… THERE’S TOO MANY OF THEM” said Asami and Pulled her along.  
They ran towards the restaurant and came out of the hotel through the back door which falls through the kitchen.  
It’s raining heavily outside.  
Jinora quickly pulled the hood of her chill coat and so did the Asami.  
“Now where to…?” Jinora asked.  
“Let’s go this way… if we get cornered, we are done for…” said Asami running in to the rain.

Meanwhile…  
Korra kept air bending from one rooftop to another and she saw that Broosh has turned in to a war ground. Some civilians are running all over and the creatures are running after them and the others are attacking and fighting back. The dead bodies of civilians and the creatures scattered all over the streets of Broosh.  
The police are fighting back with everything they got but there are too many of them to fight back. Suddenly she heard another loud explosion and along with it a loud shriek.  
Korra quickly air bends herself in to the next rooftop heading towards the direction where the shriek came.

Meanwhile…  
Asami and Jinora kept running through the street trying to get away from a whole heard of creatures which kept coming after them. Jinora kept air bending at whoever that comes on their way.  
They came running and stopped behind in an ally.  
“Did we run them off…?” Asami asked while panting.  
“I think we did…” replied Jinora while panting heavily.  
Asami peeked out from the ally to see if there is any danger and quickly walked out with Jinora. They found themselves in the town square where they came shopping that day.  
Jinora and Asami kept on knocking on doors one after another, asking for help since they cannot stay on the streets. Nobody came for their aid.  
“It seems like nobody is going to open… but if we stay here we’ll surely get caught…” said Jinora.  
“Let’s try some more…” said Asami.  
They finally ended up near the antique shop where Asami has visited that day. She quickly rushed towards the entrance and knock on the door hard as she can.  
“SOMEBODY PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR…” she said.  
“It is no use… it seems like nobody is here… look at the padlocks and chains on the door…” said Jinora.  
Asami grabbed a big rock and smashed the lock of the door. She kicked the door open.  
“Come on… let’s go inside…” said Asami.  
They slowly walked inside the antique shop and closed the door. Jinora barricaded the door with a chair she found inside. It was dark inside the shop. Asami switched on a light but there was no power.  
“Looks like the electricity is being disconnected…” said Asami in almost whispering tone.  
They slowly walked further inside the shop.  
“Have you been here before…?” Jinora whispered.  
“Yes… I was here while you were at fortune tellers place that day” whispered Asami.  
“Looks like this place is full of exquisite collectibles…” Jinora whispered while looking around.  
They walked up to the Katana that Asami wanted the other day. She saw it resting inside the glass box, halfway unsheathed. She quickly walked up to it.  
“Wow… that is a one beautifully crafted weapon…” said Jinora coming up to Asami.  
“Yes it is indeed… I wanted to buy this but unfortunately it was not for sale. Shopkeeper said it is a real ancient artifact and it is here only for the display…” Asami whispered as she laid her hands against the glass box.  
“You’re not going to steal it right…?” Jinora whispered.  
“No I wasn’t but now you are tempting me…” said Asami and smiled at Jinora.  
“So you are going to degrade yourself from being the heiress to future industries to a cunning thief who steals by the night…?” asked Jinora.  
Asami smirked carelessly and suddenly she felt a tug in her heart. She quickly laid her hand against the chest and began to breathe heavily.  
“Asami…? Are you alright…?” said Jinora by holding her.  
Asami nods while trying to catch some breath. She felt like all the blood in her body is dragging towards the sword.  
“Something is happening to me…” said Asami while breathing heavily.  
“Sit down on the ground quickly… maybe you are having some kind of hyper tension or something…” said Jinora in a worried tone.  
“It’s not like that…” said Asami while panting.  
“HEY!! WAIT RIGHT THERE… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY SHOP…” they heard a grouchy voice from behind.  
Asami and Jinora startled for the way he shouted. The shopkeeper came running towards them with a flashlight in his hands.  
“WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE…? HOW DARE YOU BROKE IN TO MY SHOP…?” he shouted and shined the flashlight at them.  
“We are really sorry sir… we were being chased by those creatures and we had no other place to hide… so we broke in to your shop…” said Jinora in a pleading tone.  
“Wait a second… aren’t you the girl who came to my shop two days back and wanted to by the “Blood Fiend”…?” said the shopkeeper.  
“Yes it was me…” replied Asami.  
“Oh now I understand your little game… you came in here to steal it because I didn’t wanna sell it to you. Am I right…?” he said angrily.  
“Look here mister… we are not trying to steal anything from you… Just as my friend explained it to you earlier we broke in because we had no other choice alright…? Now cool it…” Asami said angrily.  
“Young children like you won’t understand what I spoke of that day… You’re lucky that I have found you. Only the “Demon Swordsman Gora” could wield the blood fiend. Anyone else who tries to use it will get nothing but a painful death. That is why it is kept so securely…” said the shopkeeper putting down the flashlight.  
Jinora kept looking at Asami and the shopkeeper trying to figure out what they are talking about.  
“Believe it or not… but from the moment I laid my hands against the glass box, I felt like all the blood in my body is dragging towards it…” said Asami.  
“It can’t be… you can’t try to fool me miss…” said the shopkeeper.  
“Look here, I am not trying to fool anyone alright…” said Asami angrily.  
“You can’t be feeling anything when you are around it… if you do…” he said and paused.  
“If I do…? Then what…?” Asami asked.  
“You can’t be the reincarnation of the demon swordsman Gora… it’s impossible…” said the shopkeeper while having his eyes opened wide.  
“I don’t know about that but that’s how I feel…” said Asami.  
“There is only one way to find out… I have to let you hold the sword and unsheathe it completely. If you really are the demon swordsman Gora, it will accept you and you will know how to use it. If not you will burst in to flames…” said the shopkeeper.  
Suddenly they heard the glasses are breaking near the entrance. All three of them saw that there is a large group of those creatures trying to break in.  
“Looks like we got some company… hand it over to me… I will return it to you…” said Asami in a spontaneous tone.  
“Don’t do it Asami… it is too risky… you never know what that thing will do to you…” said Jinora.  
“Give it to me mister… you can’t fight all of them alone Jinora…” said Asami in a rush.  
“ASAMI!” said Jinora angrily.  
“There is no way that I become a murderer…” said the shopkeeper.  
“Stop being a wussy and hand it over to me. If you don’t all three of us will be eaten alive by those things… one person can’t fight them all” said Asami in a threatening tone.  
Shopkeeper angrily walked up to them and frowned. Then he walked up to the glass box and unlocked it. He carefully took the katana with both of his hands and completely inserts the katana in to its sheath then turned at Asami while holding it in front of his face.  
“I’ve seen so many people burst in to flames and die by doing stupid things like this… I am not a wussy… I was just trying to save you…”he said angrily.  
“ASAMI HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY…?” Jinora shouts at her while looking at the entrance from time to time.  
“We have no other choice… if I can wield it, I can fight with it too…” whispered Asami and smiled from the corner of her mouth.  
Asami reached out for the Katana and she took it in both of her hands. She felt a strange feeling running down on her spine as she laid her hand on its handle. She gripped it firmly.  
Before Jinora rushed towards her and stop her, she pulled the sword out of the sheath.  
“ASAMI!” said Jinora.

Meanwhile…  
Korra gently lands on a rooftop and saw that there was a big battle going on between those creatures and the police squad. The local police of Broosh were holding their ground against horde of creatures. Suddenly a thirty foot tall massive monster crashed in to the battle through the buildings. It looks like a big fat slob and has no eyes. Military vehicles which were parking behind the police barricade began to fire their cannons at the big monster.  
“What are those things…? And where are they coming from…?” Korra whispered to herself while patiently observing further.

Meanwhile  
Asami unsheathed the sword and nothing happened. She felt like she knew how to use it swiftly and efficiently from the moment she wielded it.  
The shopkeeper fell down on his knees.  
“Forgive me for my insolent behavior my lord. I never even imagined it is you… The reincarnation of the demon swordsman GORA, the master of blood fiend…” he said as if he is begging her.  
“You can stand up mister…” said Asami with a smile on her face.  
“Amazing… you wielded it… it seems like it has chosen you…” said Jinora.  
“What he said was true… it has accepted me as its master. The moment I wielded it in my hand, I knew how to use it…” said Asami and looked at Jinora.  
“I will return this to you…” said Asami to the shopkeeper.  
“Please my lord… it is yours to keep… you are the one true master of blood fiend, a mere mortal human like my self has no right to keep it. It is yours for keeping… please take it…” he said.  
“I don’t know what you’re saying but if that’s what you want… you are welcome… I’ll send you a pay cheque once I get back home…” said Asami with a smirk.  
“Looks like they are here for us…” said Jinora taking an offensive stance.  
Asami slowly turned to face the upcoming enemies. She saw some of those creatures have already broken in to the antique shop.  
“Let’s see what this can do…” said Asami holding the sword in front of her.  
Jinora began to fight back with air bending… and Asami rushed to fight and she cut through those creatures as if she’s chopping off banana trees. She moved through them slicing one by one with ease. Asami felt a great deal of joy as she put down her enemies splattering their blood all over the place. She realized that killing with the Blood Fiend brings her an utmost amount of joy. Jinora and Asami together put down all the creatures who gotten in.  
“Damn… you do move like a demon… from where did you learn to use a Katana like that…?” Jinora asked while panting.  
“I don’t know… from the moment I held it in my hands… I just knew how to use it…” Asami replied.  
“Looks like we have more of them outside…” said Jinora.  
“Let’s finish them…” said Asami with an evil grin in her face.  
They rushed outside and began to fight the creatures that were marauding outside. In few minutes time they killed each and every one of them without having a scratch on themselves. Asami wiped the blade and sheathed it then holstered it on her back.  
“It seems like we finished all of them for now…” said Asami with a smile on her face.  
“Good job…” said Jinora while panting.

Meanwhile…  
Korra watched the police squads fighting against the upcoming horde of creatures including the big giant monster. She never wanted to intervene between them. The darkness of the night slowly begun to fade breaking in to dawn yet the fight between the citizens of Broosh and the creatures never seemed to stop.  
She patiently observed the situation and as the light began to emerge from darkness, the creatures and the big monster has become clearly visible.  
“It seems to me like the hell has broken loose upon earth…” Korra said to herself.  
The rain has seized with the break of dawn and Korra air bend herself up in to the tallest tower in Broosh to have a better view of the surrounding. The island of Broosh has become nothing but a bloodbath overnight.  
She realized that she had spent more time than necessary wandering around the city and observing what is going on without intervening. It’s time for her to return back to Galant Inn where Asami and Jinora is.  
“The rain has stopped and it is the perfect time for us to take the boat back to black island…” She said to herself and air-bend herself on to a neighboring building.  
As she turned to return, she suddenly noticed that Jinora and Asami unknowingly running towards the battle field where police squads fighting against the big slob like monster.  
“ASAMI…? What the hell are you doing here…?” she said to herself in a frustrated tone.

Meanwhile…  
Jinora and Asami came running right in to a hot spot. They were suddenly stopped by the police barricade. Korra quickly caught up to them and grabbed Asami as she kept on running.  
“KORRA!” she said and hugged her.  
“Where on earth are you two running around…? I told you to stay in the hotel…” said Korra.  
“The whole hotel was overrun by those creatures, we had no choice but to run…” said Jinora coming up to them.  
“I am so glad we found you…” said Asami.  
“Broosh is a mess… we have jumped over hundred dead bodies already… including women and children… this has to stop somehow…” said Jinora in an extremely concerned tone.  
“Beyond this barricade there is a heated battle taking place between the police squads and those creatures… there is a huge monster there as well. Let’s turn back and go to harbor district. Now is our chance to leave Broosh since the storm has seized. We have nothing of importance here…” said Korra and turned to run.  
Jinora and Asami did not move. Korra looked at them with curiosity.  
“Aren’t you guys coming…?” Korra asked turning back at them.  
“Do you know how to stop this…? We can leave anytime we want… but if we know how to stop this it could save so many lives…” Asami said suddenly.  
“Excuse me…? You’re the one who told me not to get myself involved and the world is not my concern anymore, Remember?” asked Korra in a slightly angered tone.  
“Yes I did… and I am sorry about it… I was wrong. I did that because I wanted to stop you from putting yourself in an unnecessary risk. But after I’ve seen the piling dead bodies of those innocent civilians including children, I’ve changed my mind… I have realized that being selfish is wrong. No matter what happens, we must not lose our humanity… Still I don’t want you to put your life in danger… So let’s get together and figure out how to put this massacre to an end” said Asami and looked down.  
Korra slowly walked up to Asami and held her from the sides of her shoulders. She looked in to her eyes.  
“I can’t afford to lose you again my love… I may not survive a second time…” said Korra.  
“I don’t want to lose you either…” said Asami and smiled at Korra with all her heart.  
They embraced each other lovingly.  
Suddenly with a blink of an eye, the barricade that was blocking the road exploded shattering everything around it in to pieces. Some policeman came running from the battle ground all wounded and bleeding. Along with the policeman the civilians who were trapped in the area also came along as well. All of them are running for their lives.  
People are shouting out for help and the sound of firing guns came from all directions. Asami and Korra were on their way and they didn’t have time to move away from the crowd that came running towards them.  
Asami began to feel a piercing pain throbbing across her left side of the abdomen. She quickly held on to it with a grimaced face.  
“ASAMI…!” said Korra as she noticed she’s in pain.  
Jinora came running at them.  
“Asami, you’re bleeding…” said Jinora in a worried tone.  
“How… How did you get hurt…?” Korra asked in a panicked tone.  
“Let’s move away from the road quickly…” shouts Jinora.  
Korra quickly put Asami’s arm over her shoulder and rushed to the side of the street. She made Asami sit on the sidewalk and lean against a wall. Jinora helped Asami to take off her chill coat.  
“Looks like a bad cut… probably being caused by a stray bullet or a piece of metal blasted off by the explosion” said Jinora while checking on her.  
Korra stood up in a hysterical manner as Jinora said that, she held her hands against her head and ran the fingers through her hair. She felt like she’s going out of control.  
“What it… What if it went through her heart…?” said Korra in a hysteric tone.  
“Calm down Korra… it’s just a scratch, I am alright…” said Asami with a grimaced face.  
Korra couldn’t bear the thought of Asami getting hurt while in her arms she kept acting in a very uneasy manner.  
Another big explosion went off where the battle took place and a loud shriek echoed through the streets.  
Korra grinded her teeth feeling angry and turn at the direction where sound came and began to walk towards that direction.  
“KORRA…! WAIT… DON’T GO…” said Asami.  
“You were right… we should have left with you when you wanted to leave… what Asami mean was that we should help when we can” said Jinora.  
“I don’t care what it is… I don’t care who it is… it was none of my business until it reached you… now it has become personal…” said Korra in an angered tone.  
“MISS… DON’T GO THAT WAY… WE CAN’T STOP IT… WE ARE ALL GONER… ONLY THING THAT IS LEFT TO DO IS TO RUN FOR YOUR LIVES…” said a wounded policeman who was passing by.  
“Jinora… stay with Asami…” said Korra  
Asami stood back up with the aid of Jinora.  
“KORRA WAIT…!” she shouts.  
She ran towards where the explosion happened. Asami rushed to go after her and Jinora stopped her.  
“Asami… don’t run after her… she’ll be alright… she’s the avatar…” said Jinora.  
“I know but I am so afraid that I will lose her again… what if something bad happened to her again…? She was the avatar then as well…” said Asami in worried tone.  
“Alright… let’s go up to a visible distance…” said Jinora.

Meanwhile…  
Korra saw the final wave of policeman who was firing at the massive slob like creature behind the barricade. It seems like they won’t be holding their position much longer. Along with the big creature there is a horde of human size creatures marauding towards the police barricade.  
Police captain was among the other officers. He saw that Korra coming towards them.  
“What the hell…” he said.  
“HEY MISS… HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY…?” shouts another officer.  
As Korra slowly walked up to them her eyes began to glow in pure white light… A gust of wind blew her fairly long hair along with it. She wore an evil smile on her face as she reached the avatar state.  
“HOLLY SHIT… IT CAN’T BE…” screamed another officer.  
“THE AVATAR…” said the chief as he paused firing the machine gun. She slowly began to levitate above the ground and her eyes began to turn from glowing white to glowing red.  
She flew towards the upcoming horde few feet above the ground with air bending and as she reached closer the first wave of monsters began to blow as if they were water melons. Gallons of blood splattered in to the sky as if it is a fountain.  
Jinora and Asami came running and stopped at the police barricade.  
“Damn…” said Jinora as she kept gazing at the destruction.  
“KORRA!” said Asami.  
Earth began to tremble as the massive slobs of earth rose up in to the sky and fell on the upcoming creatures crushing them like grapes.  
“Looks like we are in luck… I am so glad that the avatar came to help even at the last moment…” said the captain coming up to Asami and Jinora while staring at the battle up ahead.  
“Tell your men to stop shooting… you will hit her as well…” shouts Asami.  
“Do not worry miss… we are police men with guns… not monkeys with sticks. The order has been already given” said the captain.  
Korra slowly lands on the ground after she finished all the human sized creatures leaving the huge massive slob like creature alone to fight her.  
With a blink of an eye, the huge slob like creature blew like a huge bomb went inside it, splattering blood and gore all over the place.  
As the huge monster was taken down by the avatar the rest of small ones began to fall on the ground as if they were switched off. Korra smiled and closed her eyes wanting to release the avatar state. She starred at the big dead monster and turned to walk back to the barricade. She saw Asami and Jinora waiting there for her.

Meanwhile…  
In the far away horizon a sky bison is heading towards the Island of Broosh. On his back saddle it carries Mako, Bolin and Kuvira.  
“It seems like we are going far ahead of the emergency squad ship…” said Bolin while looking down at the speeding ship.  
“It’s better to go ahead from above and give them an intel of the situation in Broosh before they reach it… that will be a great advantage for our forces…” said Mako.  
“What did the message exactly said Mako…? I never got to read it…” Kuvira asked.  
“Police department of Broosh wanted us to send them some reinforcements. There is a serious situation going on the island of Broosh and it is beyond their control. They needed our help… so republic city deployed four elite squads to go there and help them” said Mako.  
“What could their serious situation be…?” said Kuvira.  
“We may never know until we reach there and figure it out… the message wasn’t complete… after that we didn’t receive anything from them…” said Mako.  
“I don’t understand what’s happening with the world these days… Doomsday is coming and now island of Broosh is asking for help…” said Bolin.  
Mako kept on starring in to the horizon eagerly wanting to get a glimpse of the island. The sky bison has reached the island in visible distance.  
“It doesn’t look good…” said Mako while using binoculars.  
Kuvira quickly came over to him and looked through the binoculars.  
“There is smoke rising up in to the air… something is going on there…” said Kuvira.  
As they reached even closer, the smoke that was rising up in to the air became clearly visible to the naked eye.  
“What the hell happened here…” said Bolin while starring at Broosh.  
“Let’s fly over to the place where smoke is coming up…” said Mako.  
The sky bison flew over the island of Broosh and they witnessed the destruction which has been caused there. All three of them went speechless.  
“Good heavens… who could have done that…?” said Mako looking around.  
“It looks like a bad storm went through Broosh…” said Kuvira.  
“I don’t think it’s a storm… look at all those dead things scattered all over the place… they are not human corpses…” said Bolin.  
They flew toward the smoke trail and it led them to where the big slob like monster has been defeated.  
“HOLLY SHIT… what the heck is that…?” shouts Bolin as he saw the blown up monster.  
“Good heavens, what the hell happened here…?” said Kuvira looking down from the Bison.  
“Is that…? Is that Korra…?” said Mako while pointing down.  
Bolin quickly came over to Mako and looked at the direction he pointed. Kuvira quickly crawled up to them and peeked through in between.  
“Well I’ll be damned…” said Bolin.  
Mako quickly maneuvered the sky bison to lower its altitude and hover above the massive dead monster. Korra saw the approaching sky bison and turned at it. She’s all covered in monsters blood and standing in the morning sun light makes a terrifying sight. The sky bison slowly reached the ground level. Korra saw who is coming along with sky bison.  
“Hey… that’s Oogi, dad’s sky bison…” said Jinora as she instantly identified by the sky bison.  
Asami began to walk towards Korra with a difficulty because of the cut on her side. Jinora followed her.  
Korra stood still starring at the Bison and Mako got off it first. Then Bolin and Kuvira got down.  
“Korra!” said Mako and she did not utter a word.  
“It’s me… Mako…” He said again and slowly began to walk towards her.  
Kuvira quickly took a fighting stance.  
“Kuvira… don’t…” said Mako turning back at her to make sure she won’t do anything hasty.  
“Mako… Be careful…” said Kuvira.  
“I don’t wanna see this…” said Bolin covering his eyes.  
Mako kept walking towards her slowly.  
“Stop… that’s close enough…” Korra raised her voice. Mako paused.  
“Korra it’s me… Mako… don’t you remember…?” he asked.  
“I am not dead… I do remember…” said Korra.  
“We’re not after you… we are here because republic city police has received an urgent call from Broosh saying that there is a serious situation going on here” said Mako.  
Korra furrowed her eye brows as she looked at Kuvira who is standing back. She walked up to where Mako is.  
“I see that you bought her along as well…” Korra said with furrow on her face.  
“We mean you no harm Korra…” said Bolin coming up as well.  
Korra smirked sarcastically. Jinora and Asami came along and caught up with Korra. She slowly turned at Asami and looked in to her eyes. Asami smiled carelessly and a smile bloomed through Korra’s blood stained face as well. They laid hands on each other’s shoulders and gently knocked their foreheads together with a playful smile.  
“How come Asami and Jinora is here as well…” Bolin mumbled behind Mako.  
Jinora smiled while looking at them being happy. Mako slowly began to step towards Korra who is having her back turned at them. He came closer and reached his hand towards Korra, and on the moment he laid his hand on her shoulder with a blink of an eye she grabbed his hand twisted it in such a way that he screamed in pain. She turned Mako around and kicked him on the back of his knees and kneel him while his hand is still on her paralyzing grapple. Mako screamed in pain while holding on to his right shoulder.  
“MAKO!” said Kuvira moving in to help him.  
Before she move on to do any metal bending she felt a paralyzing pain running across all over her body. Kuvira screamed in pain and involuntarily kneeled on the ground.  
“KORRA…! Don’t…” said Asami wanting her to stop.  
“Korra… release them immediately…” said Bolin taking an earth bending stance and the ground beneath him began to glow in red.  
“Korra… Please…” said Mako in pain.  
“Please… let her go… she… she won’t survive another blood bending attack…” uttered Mako while he was in pain.  
She released Mako and pushed him on the ground and he fell. Then release Kuvira from her blood bending grapple. She began to breathe easy as the paralyzing pain which was running across her chest suddenly seized. Bolin quickly ran up to Kuvira and helped her to stand up. She quickly grabbed Mako and helped him up as well.  
Korra kept on frowning at them with her furious gaze. Asami quickly came and grabbed hold on to Korra so she would cool down a little.  
“What… what have I ever done to you Korra… Have you forgotten that we were the team avatar… the fire ferrets…?” said Mako.  
“You disgust me…” said Korra very briefly.  
She felt very angry as Mako tried to make friendly contacts with her, she’s furious at him because he has not done anything to help her while she was Imprisoned in frozen north.  
“I know why you are mad at me…” said Mako while panting gently.  
“Let’s go Mako… She’s a monster…” said Kuvira holding on to Mako and wanting him to go back with her.  
Korra looked at Asami and her face has turned gloomy as well. She reached towards Asami and embraced her.  
“Please don’t be hasty my love… Nobody is perfect…” whispered Asami while caressing the back of her head.  
Mako coughed and spit blood out of his mouth while standing steadily.  
“She’s not the girl you knew back then… she has completely changed… why can’t you see that…? I told you this wasn’t a good idea since the beginning…” said Kuvira while holding Mako’s face to focus his eyes at her. Mako held her hands together and softly nods confirming what she said.  
“Mako… Let’s go… it seems like the plan you proposed is already a failure…” Bolin called out for them while standing next to the sky bison.  
“KORRA…!” said Mako loudly to gain her attention again.  
She leaned away from Asami and turned at Mako.  
“Mako… just go alright...! Now is not a good time…” Asami shouts out loudly.  
“It’s now or never…” said Mako with a sarcastic smirk.  
“Mako… please…” said Asami.  
They began to hear a loud cheering and laughter in the distance. Korra and Asami quickly turned at the barricade where it was coming from.  
“Look…” said Jinora pointing at a crowd of people who is coming towards where they stood. They are laughing and cheering.  
The chief of Broosh police along with the governor and many others kept marching on towards them wearing smiley faces. The large marching crowd reached them in matter of a minute. The marching crowd stopped and the Governor and the chief of police walked towards Korra.  
“We have no idea how we should thank you for coming to our aid in this darkest hour Avatar Korra. If it weren’t for you, we’d all be killed by those wretched monsters…” said the Governor.  
“I… I err…” Korra stammered.  
“It’s alright Avatar Korra… we understand that after such a long hard battle, you’re not in a shape to speak to an audience…” said Chief of police coming up to her.  
He grabbed the bull horn.  
“IF IT WEREN’T FOR THE AVATAR… THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN NO MORE BROOSH… IT DOESN’T MATTER WHAT THE WORLD SAYS, SHE WAS OUR ONLY LIGHT IN THIS DARKEST HOUR… SO LET’S GIVE THREE CHEERS FOR THE AVATAR FOR THE SAVING BROOSH AS WELL AS THE LIVES OF IT’S CITIZENS BY BRAVELY FIGHTING AGAINST THOSE MONSTERS…” said the chief of police at the cheering crowd.  
“HIP HIP” “HOORAY”, “HIP, HIP” “HOORAY”, “HIP,HIP” “HOORAY” “AVATAR KORRA”. The whole crowd cheered for her in her name and applauded.  
Korra smiled and kept quiet while the whole crowd cheered for her and Asami held her hand while facing them.  
“THE CITIZENS OF BROOSH SHALL HONOR YOUR NAME FOREVER AVATAR KORRA… IT IS AN HONOR TO HAVE YOU IN MY CITY” said the governor.  
While the governor and the chief of police made a speech in behalf of Korra, Mako and Kuvira has already walked up to the sky bison quietly.  
“There is no point of wasting our time any further… let’s get going… I don’t wanna see any of you getting killed by her…” said Bolin.  
Mako looked at Bolin.  
“Bolin… she needs to know what’s going to happen… The death and darkness is upon us and she’s the only light we have… Just stop holding on to your individual thoughts and think about it…” said Mako.  
“Don’t bother trying to make her see things… Her mind is already broken… she wouldn’t think twice to kill” said Kuvira.  
“I see your point but at least she should be aware of it…” said Mako.  
“I don’t know Mako… you saw what she did to you… Let her find out on her own then she will decide whether to step in and help or not…” said Kuvira.  
They watched as Korra, Asami and Jinora had been cheered by the crowd of people who kept on gathering where they stood. It seems like the people of Broosh has finally come to realize the value of having the avatar. She has managed to take down the whole monster attack which took many lives single handedly. Mako got on the sky bison while gazing at the cheering of people then Kuvira followed. They saw that the police officers who came began to lead them across the crowd.  
“Looks like she has earned herself a medal here…” said Bolin.  
“It has been always like this for the avatar until everything changed… she is the one who stood before the world for ten thousand years…” said Mako with so much hope in his tone.  
“Let’s get going… we’ll inform the squad that the situation is under control, however they will dock at the harbor later onwards and see to their orders…” said Kuvira.

Few hours go by….  
Korra, Asami and Jinora were taken along with the cheering crowd. Asami received the immediate medical attention from the best doctor available at Broosh. People of Broosh as well as the police got together and began to clean the streets by moving the dead bodies. Even after clearing the streets it would take many months for Broosh to restore itself in to former glory. Nobody knew where those monsters came from. They just appeared without a warning and the Police of Broosh tried to stop it with all their might until it went out of control and ultimately threatened the whole island. Many have lost their lives including women and children and the property has being destroyed beyond repair. The whole island of Broosh is deeply thankful to Avatar Korra for stepping in and putting an end to the monster menace. The governor of the Broosh has bought the science team to be in contact with Korra because they were searching for the cause of this outbreak which has never being recorded in the known history of Broosh. One of the scientist has already bought a theory that they have appeared from the far side of the forest area where there were many caves within the jungle cover. After dissecting those remaining monster bodies the scientists have come up with their origin. They were wandering spirits which has suddenly taken shape of vicious monsters. Something has provoked these wandering spirits to change and wreak havoc all around the city. By killing the large blob like monster, Korra has cut of their main connection to the control brain, so all the remaining monsters have suddenly become lifeless.

Late in the evening…  
Hospital of Broosh  
Korra walked in to Asami’s room with a take away cup filled with papaya smoothie. She’s lying on the bed and Jinora was sitting beside her.  
“Lovely… a papaya smoothie…” said Asami raising her head and keeping a pillow in between.  
“Doctor said I can leave if I want to… It is not bad as we thought it would be…” said Asami as Korra gave her the smoothie.  
“He said she’s lucky… it was just a cut…” said Jinora with a smile on her face.  
“It’s a total mess out there in the streets…” said Korra.  
“If it weren’t for you, there will be no more Broosh…” said Asami.  
“I didn’t do it for the Broosh… I was just pissed because you got hurt…” said Korra and sits beside her. Then she caressed her head.  
Asami smiled at her and gently held her hand.  
“Today you have saved so many lives by doing so…” said Asami.  
“From where did you get that Katana…” Korra asked by pointing the Blood Fiend.  
“It’s a long story…” said Asami.  
“It looks amazing…” said Korra and then stood up and walk towards it.  
“Be careful not to pull it out of the sheath…” said Asami.  
“Why is that…?” Korra asked while holding it in her hands.  
“It should only be used by Asami… whoever that unsheathes it dies a gruesome painful death…” said Jinora and pursed her lips.  
“You must be kidding me…” said Korra in a sarcastic tone.  
“That’s the truth Korra… No one else should try to wield it other than me…” said Asami.  
“Amazing craftsmanship… Are you sure avatar can’t use it…?” asked Korra while looking at the sword keenly.  
“I don’t know about it, probably it could be whole bunch of hoaxes but we never know right…?” said Asami and smirked.  
“Not until we really try it out…” said Korra and quickly pulled it out of the sheath.  
“KORRA!” said Asami as she stubbornly pulled it out.  
“See…? Nothing happens…” said Korra with a smile from the corner of her lips and put the sword back in its sheath.  
“HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY…? What if it killed you…” said Asami angrily.  
She kept the Katana back on where it was and walked towards Asami.  
“Did you feel anything when you pulled it out…?” Asami asked.  
“I didn’t feel anything… what about you…?” asked Korra with a shrug.  
“When I took it in my hands, I knew how to use it… I felt as if it accepted me…” said Asami and looked down.  
“You should have seen her fight with that… I never knew Asami could use a Katana like that…” said Jinora.  
“Alright now I am very curious…” said Korra sitting beside Asami again.  
“It is called the “Blood fiend” and had been crafted and used by a demon swordsman named “Gora” long time ago. He has used it to kill so many people and he enjoyed killing with it… however in the end “Gora” was slain. According to the legend, whoever that could wield it and fight with it is the next reincarnation of Gora” said Jinora quickly explaining it.  
“So that means my sweet Asami was a demon long time ago…” said Korra and laid a kiss on her had quickly.  
“Well it is said that whoever tries to wield it other than “Gora” will die by bursting in to flames…” said Asami.  
“That’s strange… I mean how come I’d be able to wield it…?” asked Korra and looked at Asami.  
“Hmmm that is a good question… but haven’t you ever wondered who killed “Gora”…?” asked Jinora.  
“What do you mean who killed “Gora”…?” Korra asked.  
“It definitely has to be the avatar at that time… so that means you killed me long time ago… maybe in a duel…” said Asami.  
“I think I get the whole point… it accepts whoever that defeats Gora as well…” said Jinora.  
“We won’t know it for sure unless someone other than me or Asami tries to wield it…” said Korra.  
“Interesting… but I am not in a mode to kill someone just to figure out whether defense mechanism of that Katana really works…” said Asami and sips on her smoothie.  
They kept quiet for a moment.  
“Let’s go back to Black island tonight… there is no point of staying here at Broosh any longer…” said Korra.  
“Sounds good to me…” said Jinora.  
“What are you thinking love…?” Korra asked from Asami because she seemed like drifting away in her thoughts.  
“I was just wandering what Mako tried to tell you this morning… he had something in his mind that he wanted to tell you” said Asami.  
“I don’t care about what he has to say…” said Korra and looked away.  
“I know you are angry at him because he didn’t do anything to help you out while you were in Frozen North but later he helped me to find you…” said Asami.  
“So what do you want me to do…? Take him in my arms and sing him a lullaby…?” said Korra angrily.  
Asami drops her legs from the bed and sits up properly.  
“I don’t know whether you should sing him a lullaby or make a stew out of his brain but I would like to suggest you to listen to people when they have something to say regardless of whether you like them or not…” said Asami with a slight sarcasm in her tone.  
Korra kept silent for a while and Asami stood up slowly on her feet.  
“Let’s go back to the Galant inn and pack our things…” said Asami and Jinora nods.  
Korra kept on thinking quietly.  
“Come on love…. Let’s go…. You can think all you want later” said Asami wanting Korra to come along with her.  
“Alright…” replied Korra with a smile.  
Later that night…  
They packed up and came to the Broosh docks wanting to get back to Black island. As they walked across the Broosh docks, they saw that a whole fleet of republic city defense force has already arrived here at Broosh. Asami, Korra and Jinora walked across the docks and saw that sky bison Oogi is also there at the docks.  
“Oogi looks pretty tired and sleepy tonight…” said Jinora pointing it out happily.  
“It seems all of them are going to stay here for a while to help the citizens of Broosh…” said Asami.  
Korra kept quiet and walked ahead and she saw a tall dark figure coming through the darkness of docks in to the dim lights. Mako appeared from darkness wearing a long overcoat and the red scarf around his neck. Korra stopped as he appeared in front from the darkness and blocked the pathway and prevent her from walking any further.  
“Korra…!” he said soflty. Asami and Jinora quickly gazed upon him as they heard his voice.  
“Do you have a death wish…?” Korra asked angrily.  
“Yes but before that i want you to listen to me…” said Mako.  
“I don’t have time to listen to anyone… now step aside and let me pass…” said Korra grinding her teeth.  
“Mako… just tell her what she needs to hear…” said Asami.  
Mako moved closer to her and began to speak in almost a whispering tone.  
“The world is coming to an end… if someone is out there who can stop it… that’ll be you Korra…” he said.  
Korra looked at Mako curiously raising her eye brows.  
“I know how it makes you feel… but it is the truth” asked Mako.  
“Asami…? Jinora…? you’re needed back in the republic city more than ever as well…” said Mako slightly louder.  
“What’s going on Mako… is this some kind of a joke…?” asked Asami.  
“Read today’s newspapers, listen to the news on the radio, then you’ll know what I am talking about…” said Mako.  
“I feel lost… Just please tell us what’s really going on without riddles…” said Jinora eagerly.  
“World is coming to an end… doomsday is already upon us… Go through this and you’ll understand what I am talking about…” said Mako and paused then offered a rolled newspaper in his hand. Korra didn’t seem to have any interest in picking it up. Asami quickly walked over and grabbed it. Korra gazed angrily at Mako and he let her pass… she walked few steps away from them and paused.  
Jinora rushed to take a peek of what he was talking about. She quickly went through the headlines and looked at Mako.  
“What is going on Mako…? Tell me this isn’t true…?” said Asami.  
“I am sorry Asami… but this is the truth… and the whole world is already aware of the impending doom” said Mako.  
Jinora quickly took the newspaper from Asami and began to read everything on her own pace. Asami ran her hand through her hair uneasily and held her hair back looking around feeling frustrated.  
“I am sorry if I freaked you out all of a sudden…” said Mako.  
“What’s going on republic city…?” Asami asked in an uneasy tone.  
“Each and every one is busy on their own way… some are trying to build shelters, while others are planning on destroying the celestial object…” said Mako.  
“This is crazy… I mean if this happens the way that this report says… it’ll be end of everything… the whole of republic city will definitely be destroyed. Thousands of people will die…” said Jinora coming between them with the newspaper.  
“This is crazy… is my father doing anything to stop it…? What does he say…?” Asami asked eagerly.  
“Mr. Hiroshi has few proposed plans and he is working on few of them simultaneously… The whole republic city is counting on future industries for a solution…” said Mako.  
“I think we should get back to republic city immediately…” said Jinora in a worried tone.  
Asami looked at Korra who has already walked away from them and starring at the sea.  
“But I believe that world has only one hope… and that is the Avatar…” said Mako looking at Korra.  
“I understand what you mean…” said Asami in a suppressive tone and began to walk towards Korra. She walked behind her and laid her hand on Korra’s shoulder.  
“Love…” said Asami and Korra turned at her.  
“I was listening… I am sorry Asami… but I am not coming back to the republic city again” said Korra.  
“I can’t ask you to do things beyond your heart’s consent… world has done you wrong beyond the point of no return…” said Asami.  
Korra kept silent and Asami hugged her and she hugged back. Mako and Jinora kept looking at them. Asami leaned away from her and smiled.  
“I must go back to republic city… The future Industries needs me now…” said Asami and laid her hand against Korra’s cheek. Korra nods gently and kissed her palm and reached towards Asami’s face.  
“I understand… do what you must… Republic city is your home, the place you grew up… you cannot simply let it succumb to demise…” said Korra in a surrendered tone.  
Jinora walked up to them and Korra looked at her and smiled.  
“I am going back to republic city with Asami… my family needs me right now” said Jinora.  
“Korra please come with us… Mako told me that you’re free from all the charges… they have released you from all the guilt. You are no longer a criminal to be on the run…” said Jinora.  
“They are little too late for that…” said Korra and Jinora hugged her. Korra hugged her back.  
“I want you to take care of Asami for me… I can’t stop her from going to the republic city… it’s just that I can’t go back there with her…” said Korra.  
Jinora leaned away from her and smiled.  
“I will… but what about you…?” Jinora asked.  
“Don’t worry about me… I’ll be alright…” said Korra.  
Mako walked up to them again.  
“Korra… I know that we all did you wrong… but now is not the time to settle old scores… all of humanity has to stand as one against the impending doom. It’s time you do your duty as the Avatar no matter what it takes…” said Mako.  
“Mako… I want you to take them back to republic city safely…” said Korra and turned away without paying any attention to what he said.  
“I am sorry my love…” said Asami as she held her hand and Korra turned at her again.  
“It’s alright Asami... go back to the republic city and help your father. Don’t worry about me…” said Korra pulling in closer to her. They gently knocked each other’s foreheads together and moved for a kiss. Korra kissed her on the lips and she kissed her back.  
“You know where to find me…” Korra whispered in Asami’s ear and turned away from them and walked towards the speedboat. Asami kept staring at her as she walked away and her eyes flooded with tears. Mako and Jinora came up to her.  
“She won’t be coming…” said Asami as she turned to Mako.  
“Where is she going now…?” Mako asked.  
“I don’t know Mako…” Asami lied.  
“It seems to me like this is going to be harder than I thought” said Mako while looking at Korra walking towards the speedboat.  
“It not hard… it is impossible” said Asami and wiped her tears.  
“As the Avatar…” Mako began to talk again and he was interrupted by Asami.  
“As the Avatar…? How dare you say that…? Avatar is dead Mako… she was murdered by the world itself…” Asami shouts at Mako angrily.  
“Asami this is not the time to hold on to grudges…” said Mako.  
“Mako… Be sensible… how can she come back to the republic city along with us after all that has happened and then they chased her away…? They threw her in an asylum and then in the Frozen north… After that the news and media has stripped her naked and crucified her in the public for the crimes she never really committed. World she fought so hard to protect for ten thousand years tried to destroy her in return. Just tell me how do you expect her to walk back in to the society as the Avatar again…?” said Asami angrily.  
Mako kept silent letting Asami speak all her heart out.  
She turned again at the speedboat and she saw Korra standing there deep in her thoughts without getting on to the boat. Asami gave a slow run towards Korra while wiping her tears away. Mako watched as she goes by and then turned towards Jinora.  
“I just don’t know what to say Mako…” said Jinora with a gentle shrug.  
“Korra…” said Asami as she ran in to her open arms. They kept holding on to each other in silence for a while.  
Korra leaned away from Asami and smiled in to her eyes. Her eyes were full of tears and so was Asami’s.  
“I know it’s hard…” said Korra in a whispering tone.  
“Promise me you’ll take care of yourself…?” said Asami.  
“I promise… and I want you to take care too… When you’re done with what you have to do in republic city, come back to me, I’ll be waiting for you at the black island…” said Korra.  
Asami nods and a smile bloomed through her tears.  
Mako and Jinora watched them from the distance as they kissed goodbye. Korra got on to the boat and sailed away in to the moonlit night. Asami watched as the speedboat disappeared in to the darkness of the horizon. The chill wind came and embraced her as she kept on staring at the empty horizon and then she slowly turned towards Mako and Jinora. She walked back to them while wiping her tears away.  
“When are we leaving to Republic City…?” she asked from Mako.  
“We’ll take Oogi and fly back to the Republic city first thing in the morning…” said Mako while sinking his hands deep in to the jacket pockets.  
“Why can’t we leave now…?” Asami asked.  
“Unlike machines sky bison’s need to rest at night Asami… it’s not safe to fly on them while they are sleepy…” said Jinora and smiled as she knows Asami has little understanding over Animals.  
“Rather than taking risks of flying in to lightning storms, we’ll leave at break of dawn… come with me, I will give you a cabin in the vessel to rest until tomorrow” said Mako.  
Asami and Jinora followed Mako towards where the Republic city vessel which is anchored in the docks.

Few hours go by…  
Korra has steered the speedboat through the rough sea all night long. As the dawn began to break the black island appeared in the horizon. A long lonely trip through the rough seas with thoughts of parting from Asami has made her exhausted by the time speedboat has reached vicinities the black island. She lowered the speed of the boat and cruised through the sharp rocks that surrounded the black island. Finally she cut the engines off as the boat reached the dock inside the hidden cave. Korra sighed while rubbing her shoulders and stepped out of the boat. She took her back pack and walked towards the door, and when she is about to reach it, someone opened it from the other side.  
“Good morning…” said Lao appearing from the staircase which leads up to the lair of the blood dragon.  
“Good morning Lao…” Korra said in a groggy tone.  
Lao took the back pack from Korra and led her through the staircase up to the lobby level.  
“Master would like to see you in his private chamber…” said Lao.  
“You can go ahead Lao… I can find my way…” said Korra while rubbing the back of her neck. Lao nods and left her and she walked up through the staircase to the top most floor. She was stopped by a massive ebony wood door which leads to Zaheer’s resting chamber. Korra knocked on the door gently.  
“You may enter…” she heard a voice fainted by the thick wooden door.  
Korra pushed the door open and walked in to his chamber. She saw Zaheer sitting on to his work table wearing a black robe with a red lining. He is busy going through few scrolls. He felt her presence and stood up then turned at her. Deep within him he felt happy to see her after a while.  
“Korra…” he said to acknowledge her.  
She walked up to him with a faint smile on her face. Then she hugged him instead of a more formal bow or a handshake. Zaheer didn’t hug her right away, instead he left himself with open arms. She kept quiet and kept on holding on to him until he hugs her back. From the moment he laid his eyes upon her, he has realized that she had to go through something that makes her sad. Zaheer gently laid his hands upon her and hugged her back.  
Korra leaned away from him completely and smiled lightly.  
“It’s good to see you again…” said Zaheer.  
“It’s good to see you too Zaheer… I am sorry I shouldn’t have done that right away… but yeah…” she paused, and then continued again “I thought you’d never gonna hug me back…” said Korra.  
“If I didn’t, then it would be disrespectful…” said Zaheer with a suppressed smile.  
“You do not look so well… Is everything alright…? How are things with miss Sato and Jinora…?” Zaheer asked as he walked up to the small cabinet and poured two glasses of rice wine.  
Korra looked around with a deep sigh.  
“They had to go back to Republic City… it was urgent… I am just so exhausted… and oh yeah… Broosh was all good until hell started to break loose…” said Korra and slowly walked up to the reclining chair and sits on it. Zaheer came and offered her a glass of wine and she took it.  
Zaheer took the chair from his study table and turned it towards her and sits on it. Korra lay back on the reclining chair and she felt heavenly as it gave a perfect back support.  
“I see that you had to part with miss Sato again…” said Zaheer and sips his wine.  
“Yeah, she had to go and I am exhausted now…” said Korra having her eyes closed and rubbing her temples.  
“The intensity of separation anxiety you feel right now is caused by the amount of attachment you have towards her. I rather call that feeling “Pain” instead of anxiety” said Zaheer.  
“The love you hold in your heart towards her is pure and far greater than any other feeling within you… the slightest glitch in it may cause you a great deal of pain…” Zaheer added.  
“You are right about me Zaheer… from the moment she said she has to go back I felt like my heart is being ripped out of the chest cavity…” said Korra.  
“There is only one way to free yourself from that pain…” said Zaheer and paused.  
“How do I do that Zaheer…? I don’t know how she managed, Maybe she’s not attached to me as much as I am attached to her…, I may sounds like a little child to you but this is how I feel. I completely understand that she had to go back to republic city to attend to something of great importance, it has nothing to do with our relationship but still…, I do feel really bad. Tell me how do I learn to subside this boiling feeling within me…?” Korra asked.  
“Learn to let go… that is the only way you can free yourself from pain” said Zaheer.  
“You and I both know that it is easier said than done…” said Korra.  
“I am sorry for the way you feel Korra… but give it a day or two… our bodies have a remarkable ability to recover from pain when it is given a little time…” said Zaheer.  
“Your words are comforting… I must learn not to be like a little girl… and think like an adult. She left because she had to… and it is fine by me… but STILL!” said Korra.  
They had a moment of silence between them.  
“I must say I have something of utmost importance to discuss with you… but first I want to know what you mean by “Hell breaking loose” said Zaheer.  
“A horde of undead like monsters appeared from nowhere and began to wreak havoc all over the Broosh, and ultimately I had to fight them, the citizens of Broosh now knows that the avatar was there…” said Korra very briefly.  
“It does not matter… you’re the avatar and you can’t hide it forever. Have you figured out the origin of those monsters…?” Zaheer asked in a very patient tone.  
“The science team has found out that they are some wandering spirits taken a different form because of some unknown reason. They don’t know what caused them to go mad like that…” said Korra.  
Zaheer kept on thinking rubbing his chin.  
“Before I explain my theory about those spirits, I must tell you that the world is about to face a great danger in coming few months. According to the newspapers and the national science team of republic city the doomsday is upon us, and we are counting down towards it” said Zaheer.  
“I read about it…” said Korra briefly.  
“According to my calculations, this celestial object has a strange effect on our planet. Because of the nature of this effect it triggers the wandering spirits to go insane and wreak havoc in surroundings. Broosh was just a beginning… in days to come as this object gets closer and closer we will see occurring of similar incidents all over the world” said Zaheer.  
“This is driving me insane…” said Korra in a sarcastic tone.  
“This object will collide with earth and according to the calculations; it is heading towards the ocean closest to the Republic city. This will cause a massive tidal wave which could wipe the entire republic city in matter of seconds…” said Zaheer.  
Korra kept listening to Zaheer’s explanation.  
“We may never know what will be the outcome after the impact, but we sure knows that it will take out republic city as well as other few neighboring cities” said Zaheer and took a rolled newspaper from the table.  
“I want you to read this…” said Zaheer. Korra stood up from the reclining chair and walked up to him. She took the newspaper from him and read through what was in it.  
“They have lifted all charges they had against me…” said Korra and looked at Zaheer.  
“They are inviting you to come back to the republic city and work on a solution to stop this devastation from happening. After all you’re the avatar and if there is someone out there that could prevent a destruction of this magnitude, it will only be you Korra…” said Zaheer.  
“I will not stand up against this… I am done being the avatar… for ten thousand years I have kept the world safe and in the end it has turned back on me…” said Korra.  
“Choice is yours Korra… whichever your choice is… I have no objection about it…” said Zaheer.  
“I need a bath and then few hours of sleep… we’ll talk about it tonight…” said Korra by returning the paper and walking towards the entrance.  
Zaheer kept on looking at her as she walked up to the main door.  
“However if your choice is to prevent this thing from happening… I am here to help you with it and guide you through it…” said Zaheer as she is about to walk out of his chamber.  
“You are the one who thought me to forgive but not to forget… I still haven’t forgotten…” said Korra and walked out of his Chamber.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PS : May contain errors...

The world has plunged in to a state of chaos since the global announcement of the impending doom. All the citizens of the world are now aware of what’s going to happen in approximately sixty four days. From all the major cities in the world; the republic city has the highest level of risk from the impact. If the collision happens according to the calculation, the republic city will be wiped clean in matter of minutes. The future industries had come up with several plans to face the upcoming doomsday and one of them were to build a shelter which could hold large number of citizens during the impact. The engineers have bought up various plans such as building a projectile missile which could intercept the meteorite before it collides with the planet. After much speculation nearly ninety percent of the proposed plans were being rejected due to lack of time and current standards of technology. There is only little as two months for the celestial object collide with the planet itself.   
Many have already fled the city to neighboring nations to minimize the danger. The future industries had already begun constructing the shelter. The governing authorities of the republic city have come up with a plan to evacuate all the citizens from republic city to neighboring nations a week before the impact. However there are people who refuse to move away from the city, many thinks that they rather die along with the city than left alive with nothing in the end. Varrick has come up with a final decision after much speculations regards to the force of impact. He says that the impact will cause a massive wave of destruction in unfathomable magnitude upon the world and when it comes to numbers, no place is safe unless it is a specially designed shelter which could withstand such a massive force of destruction. He clearly states that even if the other parts of the world will not be directly affected by the impact, you may never know what the world will become of after the impact. It could lead the whole world in to a long dark winter which could stand for many years or it could trigger tsunamis all over the world. One problem after another and most of the issues were left without a solution.  
Finally it was clear, those who hated the avatar and loved the avatar together had begun to fall down on their knees and pray for her return. If there is any hope left to stop this from happening; that would only be the Avatar Korra… Once again the world is at her feet weeping helplessly wanting to be delivered from all of its sins and injustices.  
For ten thousand years the avatar had kept the world at balance… but no avatar before her had to face a trial grim as the upcoming impact of the celestial object…  
The question is after all the injustices that happened to her… will she ever change her heart to step in and help…?

Two days later…  
Morning…  
Black Island  
Lair of the blood dragon  
It took her two days to recover from the strange feeling she had within… she has come to realized what Zaheer said was right. With time any emotional anguish could slowly fade away. Korra could not focus on anything; she had lost her inner peace from the moment Asami had to go back to the republic city. It took her almost more than a day to sleep and fight away that strange feeling.  
Korra stood before the sliding door of the practice dojo wearing a black sweat pants with a white sleeveless skinny and a black robe with red dragon design worn over her clothing. She has her fairly long dark hair set loose with a ponytail. She paused for a moment before entering the dojo feeling slightly awkward to face Zaheer because she did not see him on the day she returned to the black island. He wanted to speak to her later that day but she couldn’t go in for a serious discussion due to her mental anguish. She gently opened the sliding door and stepped on to the dojo in barefoot.  
She saw a bald man with a well-defined body standing in the dojo with his palms against each other in a deep contemplation. He wore a pair of black sweat pants with a red lining and nothing on top. As she stepped in to the dojo, he felt her presence. Zaheer opened his eyes and slowly turned towards her at ease.  
“I… err I am sorry if I’ve disturbed you…” said Korra with a slight stammer in her tone.  
“It is good to see you Korra… no you have not interrupted me… I was only practicing few breathing exercises… by the way are you feeling any better now…?” Zaheer asked and grabbed the black towel which was on the wall hanger and put it over his shoulders.  
Korra looked away and walked few steps.  
“Pain do subside slowly if you give it some time… you were right about it” said Korra.  
“All the problems we have, has a solution… sometimes we ignore the solution due to its extreme simplicity… in your case, all you needed was a little time to calm the storm in your mind…” said Zaheer.  
Korra looked at him and smiled softly.  
“I am sorry for not seeing you that day… I was unable to think straight…” said Korra.  
“I perfectly understand your situation Korra…” said Zaheer and paused.  
“Come… let’s have some tea…” said Zaheer wanting her to follow him.  
She slowly walked behind him as he walked ahead. When he is about to walk out of the dojo, he hung the towel in the hangar. Korra grabbed his black robe with red lining and slipped it through his arms. He tied the tie band around him and stepped out of the dojo.

Republic City  
Hiroshi Sato’s mansion  
somewhere in the morning…

Asami woke up for the sound of a car engine revving up in the distance. She sits up on the bed with a suppressed yawn and felt terribly stiff on her back and shoulders. She came home very late last night because she had a long meeting session to educate those who were administering the construction of the shelter. Her father couldn’t come for the meeting session so she had to do everything on her own.  
Asami looked at the bedside clock and it was right exactly nine in the morning. She ran her fingers through the hair feeling extremely lazy to get off the bed.  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door of her room.  
“Come in…” said Asami in a sleepy tone and put her legs down from the bed.  
A neatly dressed middle age lady walked in to her room pushing a small trolley. She is the head maid of the Sato mansion. She has been here since Asami was a child and she is called Margie. She came in with a bright smile on her face.  
“Good morning Ms. Asami…” she said brightly while walking towards the window to open the blinds.  
“G’ morning Margie… please don’t open the blinds…” said Asami in a drowsy manner.  
Margie smiled at the way she behaves and walked towards her pushing the small trolley.  
“Here’s the morning honey infused tea for you… I know it is your favorite…” said Margi opening the trolley.  
“Thanks Margie…” said Asami looking up at her with a smile. She took the specially prepared cup of tea in her hand.  
“It’s been a while since we last had you for few days in Sato mansion…” said Margie.  
“I know…” said Asami while rubbing her forehead and smirked.  
“Are you feeling alright miss…?” Margie asked.  
“Yea… I’m alright Margie… thanks for asking, it’s just that I am so tired…” said Asami with another yawn.  
“Oh! I almost forgot that there is a visitor waiting for you downstairs…” said Margie.  
“Who is it…? Tell em I am not well… I don’t wanna see anyone right now…” Asami asked making her face sulky.  
“Now now… that is not nice… she said she’s one of your friends and had been waiting for almost fifteen minutes…” said Margie encouraging Asami to get off the bed.  
“Urgh…” Asami groans while standing up.  
Margie smiled and helped her to put on the dark red night robe over her pajamas.  
In few minutes Asami walked downstairs to the living room in her indoor slippers. She instantly identified who was waiting there for her. It was Kuvira. She was facing backward at the entrance looking at the garden outside through the large glass window. She was wearing a dark green sleeveless ladies t shirt and a pair of black jungle pants. Her long hair was French braided neatly in to a single stem. Asami cleared her throat as she entered the living room and Kuvira turned at her with a sharp smile.  
“Good morning Asami…” she said in an unnatural tone.  
“Morning Kuvira…” she replied.  
“Why do you have to come and see me in the morning…?” Asami thought angrily.  
“So what brings you here Kuvira…” Asami asked in a slightly arrogant tone.  
“Oh… it’s nothing special… I just wanted to thank you…” said Kuvira walking towards her from where she was standing.  
“Thank me…? For what…?” Asami asked while raising her brow.  
“Coming back to republic city and helping with constructing the shelter of course…” said Kuvira and pursed her lips.  
“I am the heir to the future industries… In a time like this, it is my responsibility to make sure everything goes well as planned…” said Asami.  
“And I must say you had two birds in one stone…” said Kuvira and giggled in a sarcastic manner.  
“Excuse me…?” said Asami.  
“I mean… come on look at the bright side… by coming back to the republic city, you have given Korra a reason that she can’t ignore. Now she will definitely show up and help with the cause. She wouldn’t let you die in republic city right…?” Kuvira asked.  
“I am sorry but I never intended it that way… I would never do something like that to her” said Asami.  
“Oh I see… anyhow you have done the world a great favor by returning to republic city… this is the place where they have the highest level of threat…” said Kuvira.  
“I am very well aware of that… I returned to the republic city because this is the place where I grew up and it is my home. Being the heir to future industries I could never stay behind while city crumble in to ashes…” said Asami in a slightly angered tone.  
“Very well then... It was Mako’s idea to go looking for Korra because he believes that she’s the only one who can stop this from happening…”said Kuvira.  
“I do believe the same… and I am thankful for all the authorities who have taken a step ahead to bring down all charges they had against Korra…” said Asami.  
“It’s time for me to go… so…” said Kuvira walking closer to Asami and reached her hand out for a handshake.  
Asami looked at her once more with her sharp eyes then reached towards her hand for a handshake.  
“I have nothing against you Asami Sato… but avatar or not, Korra is a murderer, noting can change that. If you could meet Lin sometime… just don’t forget to ask her for the amount of casualties in the republic city prison incident… also make sure you go through the list which belongs to Zaheer as well. Even though earth kingdom has dropped all charges which they had against Korra under the direct order of Prince Wu, people have not forgotten that Zaheer has murdered their queen” said Kuvira in a cold tone and walked away.  
Asami felt speechless as she spoke in so much horror in her tone.

Air Temple Island…  
Jinora had returned back to the air temple island to be with her family. Tenzin has explained everything inside out to her and he also declared a vacation for all air benders who were training in the air temple. All the trainee air benders have gone back to their families since the training sessions were put on hold until further notice.  
Tenzin and Jinora are having tea in their dining room.  
“Did you manage to go through all the documents I’ve entrusted you yesterday…?” Tenzin asked his eldest daughter after a sip of jasmine tea.  
“I did… and it is scary even to think about it…” said Jinora and looked at her father.  
“Your mother and I have decided that all of you should go to the south pole to gran gran Katara…” said Tenzin.  
“Alright but What about you father…?” Jinora asked.  
“I am afraid I can’t flee from impending danger… This is my home and my father has entrusted these responsibilities to me in his passing. As you can see that I cannot run away from them; but you must go with them…” said Tenzin.  
“I can’t let you face any danger all alone… I want to stay and help too…” said Jinora in a pleading tone.  
“I can’t put my daughter’s life in harm’s way. Do not worry about me; I will be in the shelter during the impact. I am sending all of you away for the best…” said Tenzin.  
“According to all the reports you have given me yesterday… it really doesn’t matter where we are…” said Jinora.  
“Yes I know that… but it’s better to stay furthest away as possible besides southern water tribe lands aren’t massive as the republic city. They have ice benders and they will form a massive enclosure to cover the whole village during the impact” said Tenzin.  
Jinora stood up from the tea table abruptly in a stubborn manner.  
“Where are you off to now…? You haven’t even finished your tea…” Tenzin asked.  
“I am gonna go see Asami… see if she needs my help…” said Jinora in an arrogant manner.  
“Jinora… apart from everything else we spoke of, I have another thing to ask from you…” said Tenzin.  
“Tell me father…” said Jinora by turning at him.  
“Why did you lie to mom that day saying that you were with Asami somewhere in earth kingdom? I have spoken to Kuvira after they returned with you and she said you were with Asami along with Korra in Broosh…” Tenzin asked while tapping his fingers in a rhythmic manner on to the table.  
“I didn’t lie to anyone… I just couldn’t give away Korra’s whereabouts, that’s all. Be sensible and try to understand father…” said Jinora.  
“All this time we were thinking that you were with Asami…” said Tenzin.  
“Of course I was with Asami all the time… it’s just that in a different location and Korra was along with us…” said Jinora in an angered tone.  
“Do you understand that you have deliberately put your life in danger…? Korra is dangerous and you knew it, yet you went along with Asami to be with her…, What if something happened to you? As air nomads we cannot accept lies and deceit as a rightful choice of action. We must always maintain the honesty among us…” said Tenzin in a slightly strong tone.  
“I lied for a good cause father… Maybe I don’t wanna be an air nomad anymore…” said Jinora angrily and walked away.  
“JINORA…!” said Tenzin yet she never stopped.  
Pema walked in there upon hearing the heated discussion between father and the daughter.  
“What on earth is going on here…?” she asked.  
“I don’t know Pema… Jinora thinks that lying to her parents for a good cause is not a crime… I just don’t understand how our first born grew up to be such a free spirited child. It seemed to me like she doesn’t care much about being an air nomad anymore. Someday she will have to take my place after me… what will she do if she does not respect the air nomad customs…?” said Tenzin.  
Pema smirked and laid her hands on Tenzin’s shoulders.  
“Don’t worry so much dear… she is a good girl and a wise one too… she will come to her senses later on…” said Pema comforting him.

The Republic city centre…  
Lin kept on driving the car and the Mako was sitting next to her on the passenger seat.  
“Do you really had to show that much of fire power chief…? They were just mere kids, not even benders…” said Mako.  
“Can’t help it Mako, I know couple of them might have got wounded but it is for the best. The media was behind us near the market so it will hit the news pretty soon. I wanted it to be like that so people know what they are dealing with when it comes to republic city police. Just because the world is ending doesn’t mean I can let the law and order to go haywire…” said Lin.  
“I understand your point chief… but what they stole was some vegetables and food essentials…” said Mako.  
“Today it will be food and vegetables, tomorrow it will be banks and jewelry stores, the following day it will be the republic city police headquarters. You can’t let people loot other people’s property because they are poverty stricken and cannot prepare for the evacuation” said Lin.  
Mako quit trying to explain things to her and looked straight.  
“We are hearing stories about people breaking the law from all over the world these days… They can do anything they want in other parts of the world but not in republic city… not under my watch as the chief of police…” said Lin.

Black Island  
The Lair of the Blood Dragon…  
Korra quietly kept sipping her cinnamon tea. Zaheer watched her from time to time as she drift away in her thoughts while sipping on the tea.  
“You are awfully quiet today… what was that you wanted to talk to me about Zaheer…?” Korra asked suddenly.  
“You were drifting away in your thoughts; that is why i kept myself quiet. What are your thoughts about this doomsday…? That celestial object is going to collide with our planet and there is no doubt about it. I went through all the historic records and I was unable to find anything regards to such a catastrophic event which may have ever occurred in the past; so this will be the first time in our known history…” said Zaheer while pouring more tea to his cup.  
“The intellectuals of the world have now realized the true value of having the Avatar. They believe that you’re the only person who can stand against it but the real question is do you believe you can stand against it…?” Zaheer asked after a pause.  
“I don’t know Zaheer… nothing comes to my mind clearly these days. What do you think…? Will I be able to do anything if I choose to step in…?” Korra asked after laying her empty cup on the small table.  
“According to my understanding… you cannot stop it Korra. At least not in your current condition…?” said Zaheer.  
“What do you mean by current condition?” Korra asked.  
“You’ll need everything you got to stop it. I know you’re the avatar and you have a tremendous amount of power within you but right now you cannot access all the experiences you have gained within your past lives… you have lost many merits you had as the avatar during past couple of years…” Zaheer paused.  
Korra kept on listening to him with all her attention.  
“So you think I won’t be able to go against it…?” Korra asked.  
“You can go against it but if you fail, the outcome may be grim and life threatening” said Zaheer.  
“Risk has been always there in everything I’ve done ever since…” said Korra.  
“I know… but do not take this lightly Korra. Even if you put all of your endeavors for past ten thousand years together, still it is nothing compared to this. It could kill you as well as the avatar spirit forever” said Zaheer.  
“I really don’t understand Zaheer… do you think I should help…?” Korra asked feeling lost.  
“If that’s what you want to hear, then here is my opinion on it; I think all the inhabitants of this planet must do whatever they can to stop this from happening. We may have complications and differences towards each other in life… but we all do live in this world… if this is gone, none of us gets to live. As the avatar it is your prime duty to keep the world at balance. Regardless of what may have happened to you in the past, you must step in as the Avatar. You have become the avatar for a reason… it’s time you give that reason a proper meaning…” said Zaheer.  
“Assuming that I want to step in and fight it… how do I do that…?” Korra asked.  
“I can help you with that but first you must tell me whether you’d like to do this or not…? I must warn you though that it will not be easy and it could even cost you your life…” said Zaheer.  
Korra kept silent for a moment deep in her thoughts.  
“I will step in as the avatar…” said Korra with a determined tone.  
“Very well…” said Zaheer and paused.  
“I have gone through a deep study while you were away in Broosh. If you wish to stop this, you may require a tremendous amount of power. Much more than what you already possess. However there is a limit… even though you’re the avatar, you are still a human being. In order to go beyond the limit, you need to unlock the way to synchronize all your chakra pools. Once you complete unlocking the chakras, the energy will begin to flow through you in limitless quantities. You will be able to harness the pure universal energy unto yourself. By focusing the universal energy while in avatar state you could gain an immense amount of power that no avatar in the history has ever had. With that energy you’d be able to go against things such as this celestial object” said Zaheer and sips his tea.  
“How do I reach that level…? Where should I begin…?” Korra asked patiently.  
“But first things first… key to unlock the chakras is meditation. Through meditation you need to create a harmonious flow between all your chakra pools. Once the chakra pools are flowing in a harmonious synchronicity you will begin to feel your connection to the universe itself and through this connection you will be able to channel yourself to the flow of universal energy. Once you let the universal energy flow through you while you are in avatar state, you will simply become a “God”” said Zaheer.  
“That is something I really suck at… the meditation. I couldn’t even restore my connection to past avatars nor spirit world. I am totally doomed…” said Korra in a hopeless tone.  
“Do not despair… you have come far from what you were… with my guidance you’ll be able to archive great things. We only have sixty days until the collision occurs so the time is of the essence. We must make haste” said Zaheer.  
“When should I start my meditation…?” Korra asked again in a spontaneous tone.  
“We shall begin today… I will see you in an hour in the meditation room…” said Zaheer.

One hour later…  
Meditation room  
The meditation room is in the topmost floor. It is an average size room decorated with blood dragon designs on the wall. It has a wooden floor and being constantly scented with incense sticks. Zaheer is seated on to the lotus position waiting for Korra.  
She stepped in to the meditation wearing a sleeveless white skinny and a pair of black baggy pants. She bowed at her master and sits in front of him in lotus position.  
“Very well… let us begin then. First I shall take you through guided meditation. Now close your eyes and begin to breathe deeply. As you breathe deeply I want you to open up yourself to me. Let me connect with you so I could guide you…” said Zaheer while having his eyes closed.  
Korra closed her eyes and begins to breathe deeply.  
“I shall stop using my voice now… when I connect with you, you will begin to hear my voice inside your head… until then keep on focusing with breathing… try to calm yourself slowly…” said Zaheer.  
At first Korra felt extremely uneasy and then slowly she begun to get the hang of concentration. Her breathing has become rather steady yet relaxed and she has begun to have a good control of her mind without letting it go haywire like a wild animal.  
She kept on going in the same rhythm for almost more than one and a half hour…  
“You have done well Korra… I believe now you can hear my voice…” Zaheer spoke to her inside her own head.  
Suddenly she has begun to feel extremely lighter and found herself drifting in the starry heavens like a ghost. She begins to see Zaheer appearing in front of her as a ghost.  
“We are floating in space…” said Korra.  
“Yes we are… what you see right now is the universe and we are a part of it…” said Zaheer.  
“It’s beautiful…” said Korra.  
“Now close your eyes and focus…” said Zaheer.  
Korra closed her eyes and within a matter of a split second she felt a cold breeze against her face. She opened her eyes and found herself sitting on a meditative lotus position. Zaheer was sitting right in front of her while having his eyes closed. She looked around and saw a beautiful yet strange place. The sky is rather blurry and pinkish blue and warm yellow mixed haze. There weren’t any clouds and they were sitting on top of a small hill under a strange large tree. She looked around further and everything seemed blurry as if she is under the water. They were in a middle of a meadow with yellowish brown grass swaying in the gentle wind. Korra felt that everything here seems unreal and moves differently.  
“Zaheer…? Where are we…?” Korra questioned him.  
“It is called the plane of Brahma and it exists in a much higher plane than where we exist. They call it the highest existing plane there is. This place has no universe… nor stars and the physical existence in here is absolute zero. What you see around you is the universe that your subconscious mind has created for you. It is said that this is the most ideal place where you can practice deep meditation because you will not be disturbed here. Unlike in our universe, each and every soul that enters the Brahma plane has its own existence and they do not intervene on each other. Simply each one of us will get our own universe. In here the time will not flow and the material existence is absolutely none. One who enters this plane very rarely reverts back to its lower existences such as our universe…” Zaheer paused.  
“Why wouldn’t they want to leave…?” Korra asked.  
“They get use to this ultimate peaceful feeling you feel right now… You feel so relaxed and light as a feather… it creates a perfect condition to reach the deepest level of meditation. Ultimately through deep meditation they will attain the nirvana… the final plane above this which dissolves your soul in to nothingness. The ultimate bliss or I rather call the ultimate freedom. By entering the state of nirvana one could simply stop the reincarnation of their soul” said Zaheer.  
“I feel so light and relaxed…” said Korra.  
“However your task here is rather different Korra… I will let you begin your meditation and I shall leave you to it… Once I am gone I will not be able to come back to your plane… you must continue to focus and do the meditation until you feel all the chakra pools had opened up and begin to flow in each other’s harmony. That is the point where you must reach. You must keep in mind that you shouldn’t go beyond that point… we are only using the plane of Brahma as an advantage to do the meditation and reach our goal quickly. If you go beyond that point there is no return… you will eventually drift away in your meditation until you will reach nirvana…” said Zaheer.  
“I understand… I must not go beyond the point of synchronizing the chakra pools…” said Korra obeying her teacher.  
“Very well… now that I must bid you farewell for now Korra and remember our goal… once you have reached the point where Chakra pools flow in each other’s harmony you must return to your existence…” said Zaheer wanting her to remember his words well..  
“How do I do that…? You’re the one who bought me here… I don’t know how I should return…” said Korra.  
“Once you have reached your goal… you will understand how to return to your body in physical universe” said Zaheer.  
Korra closed her eyes wanting to begin the deep meditation without delaying any further.  
He has begun to fade away in to nothingness. He left her to continue the meditation at ease in plane of Brahma.  
Zaheer opened his eyes and saw Korra right in front of him and they are in the meditation room back again. He knows that even though Korra’s body is here, her soul and the consciousness are in Brahma plane continuing the deep meditation. He slowly stood up while Korra is still seated in the meditative lotus position having her eyes closed. He knows that it will take few days for her to reach the goal so he grabbed a black robe from the hangar and put it around her shoulders to protect her from cold. She kept still like a statue.  
Zaheer knows that during next few days he has to keep watch until she will returns back to the physical realm. She’s now in a very vulnerable state; her soul has completely separated from the body.  
“I must keep watch… by any chance if she couldn’t return; she will need my help…” Zaheer thought while rubbing his chin.

Hiroshi Sato’s mansion  
Asami saw a sky bison landing in their garden from the window of her office room. She knew it was Jinora already as she quickly got off from it. In matter of few minutes she was led in to Asami’s office room by Margie.  
“Hi Asami…” Jinora greeted her as she entered in a joyous tone.  
“Jinora…” said Asami by dropping her work and walking up to her. They hugged each other in a friendly manner.  
“Good to see you Jinora…” said Asami.  
“Good to see you too Asami… I hope I am not disturbing your work…” said Jinora.  
“Oh no… no… I was just going through few reports to make sure that everything is in order… come, let me show you…” said Asami wanting her to come to the work table.  
“Can I offer you a drink…?” Asami asked.  
“Sure… anything you wish…” said Jinora with a smile.  
“Margie… could please get us some ice tea…” said Asami.  
“Very well…” said Margie with a sincere nod and walks away.  
Jinora laid her hand against the table and leaned over it. She starred in to the blue print of the shelter that future industries is building these days.  
“Amazing…” said Jinora and Asami smiled at her.  
“The project is already underway and my father is doing everything he could to complete it soon as possible” said Asami.  
“Do you think this can hold all the citizens of Republic City…?” Jinora asked while raising her brow.  
“That is the problem... it won’t be able to hold everyone in… but luckily many have already left the city… we are primarily building it for the people who does not wish to leave the city yet wants to save themselves…” said Asami and paused.  
“So that means there are people who wants to stay in their homes while this happens as well…?” Jinora asked with her eyes wide open.  
“Unfortunately yes… there are many who believes that they no longer wants to live if they lose their business or properties… so they want to stand on their ground until the very end… we can’t help them because we cannot include property and other materials in the shelter… we are only sheltering people” said Asami.  
“That’s crazy… I mean why would someone wanna die because of their property and businesses…?” Jinora asked.  
“Well I don’t know how to explain that… but whoever that stays in the shelter is in safe hands…” said Asami.  
Jinora’s face turned slightly gloomy.  
“Is something wrong…?” Asami asked.  
“My father wants me to go to south pole with mom, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan… he says we’ll be safe there…” said Jinora.  
“What he says is true…” said Asami briefly.  
“Yeah… but he won’t be going with us… I don’t want to leave him all alone… I want to stay and help. But when I told him that… he says I am being stubborn…” said Jinora.  
“I understand your frustration… my father wants me to do the same… he says I should go to the fire nation once the construction of shelter is complete” said Asami and paused.  
“Why would he want you to do that…? Does he have doubt about the project shelter…?” Jinora asked.  
“He says he wants to me be safe as I could and the safest place he could possibly think right now is the fire nation…” said Asami.  
They kept quiet for a moment thinking of their own doubts.  
“Asami…!” Jinora breaks the silence.  
“Yes…” said Asami raising her head up.  
“Do you think Korra will come back to the republic city…?” Jinora asked.  
“I don’t think she could find it in her heart to forgive the world…” said Asami and sighs.  
“I don’t want her to come here just because of me… It doesn’t feel right… it feels like I have given her a reason to come and help with it. If she decides to help, it has to be because she wanted to… not because of me…” Asami added further.  
“What if this collision caused much more damage that it is predicted… what if the whole world gets destroyed…? If not for the world, wouldn’t she do it for you…?” Jinora asked.  
Asami looked at Jinora with a smile.  
“If it happens like that by any chance… then there is nothing much we can do about it isn’t it…?” said Asami.  
“What if you go back and try to persuade her…?” Jinora asked in a spontaneous tone.  
“I am going back to the Black island soon as I am done with project shelter…” said Asami and paused.  
“But not to persuade her, I just want to be with her…” Asami added.  
“I understand how you feel about her…” said Jinora with a smile.  
Margie walked in with the Ice tea.  
“Sir Varrick is here to see you…” she said as she entered.  
“Please send him Margie… thank you for the Ice tea” said Asami.  
In a moment Varrick walked in to Asami’s office room.  
“Good after noon ladies…” he walked in with a livelier tone and a sharp smile.  
“Good after noon to you Varrick… what brings you here…?” she asked him.  
Zhu-li walked in after Varrick.  
“Please take a seat…” said Asami.  
Varrick quickly pulls a seat and sits in front of her.  
“I will stop beating around the bush and come straight to the point because we don’t have much time left to live…” said Varrick.  
Asami sits back on her chair letting him speak.  
“The reason why I came here because of this…” he said by pulling out a neatly rolled paper and handed it over to Asami. She quickly spreads the paper on the table. Jinora walked over to her from behind the chair to take a peek of it.  
“This is a plan for a retractable metal wall…” said Asami and looked at Varrick.  
“Indeed it is… It is a plan for a metal wall which will rise up in to the air from the sea guarding the republic city from any oncoming wave. According to my calculation it could withstand a lot of pressure which will minimize the damage to the city…” said Varrick.  
“This idea is brilliant Varrick… but where in the world do we have time to build something like this…? Besides a metal wall requires quite a lot of metal to cover the sea facing part of the city… the other thing is how is this going to be operated…?” said Asami asked with her eyes wide open.  
“Fear not my dear… I have already asked Sai Fu’ to come and help us on this. Su yin agreed to give her full support to make it a success. With powerful metal benders like her, this could be completed within forty five days…” said Varrick.  
“Hmmm… tell me… where do you want my help on this…?” Asami asked.  
“I know that I cannot ask the future industries to help me with this because you’re already occupied with building the shelter…” said Varrick and paused.  
“But I want you to use your engineering knowledge and design me a mechanism which could be used to raise this wall when it is needed…” said Varrick.  
Asami rubbed her chin gazing down at the plan Varrick just presented to her.  
“Alright… let me go through this tonight and I will let you know what I can do tomorrow in the morning. I will show this to my dad as well once he gets back…” said Asami.  
“Excellent, I knew you wouldn’t let me down…” he said smiling gracefully.  
Varrick stood up quickly.  
“I will take my leave now… good afternoon ladies…” he said by looking at Jinora and Asami.  
“Good afternoon to you as well Varrick…” said Asami serving him with a smile.  
He walked up to the exit of the Asami’s room and Zhu li followed him.

Few days has come to pass since then, Asami managed to come up with a mechanism which will help to raise the retractable wall and gave it to Varrick. However mechanism cannot be operated automatically, it requires some of the powerful metal benders to operate it. Soon after receiving the complete plan Varrick began his work on constructing a wall in the republic city shore. With the aid of Su yin and her metal benders the project began to take shape quickly than he expected.  
Asami has worked with her father Hiroshi side by side leaving behind all the negativity she had with him. They used all the power that future industries could offer to speed up the construction of the shelter. Rest of the world had been working on their own plans to face the upcoming destruction. Even though the calculation says the impact with will release a massive amount of destructive power upon the world, no one really knows to be exact.  
Meanwhile in the black island, Korra is still in deep meditative state. Zaheer watched over her for the past few days yet she did not return. It has taken lot longer than he expected but he decided to give her more time and wait patiently.

Twenty Days later…  
Zaheer kept gazing outside the window at the raging sea and turned back at Korra who had been sitting still in meditative lotus position for the last twenty days.  
“Has she really drifted away beyond the Brahma plain…?” Zaheer has begun to question himself.  
Even though he felt slightly impatient and worried over Korra, there is nothing he could do for her. He walked closer to her and held his hand just slightly below her nostrils. He felt her breath steadily inhaling and exhaling in to a rhythm.

Meanwhile  
@ Brahma Plane  
Korra took a deep breath of relief as she felt a strange harmony within her. She opened her eyes and realized that she’s been in some kind of meditative Trans… She feels like a tremendous amount of energy is flowing through her with no interruption at all.  
“I think this is what Zaheer said… I feel all my chakra pools have opened up and the energies within are flowing in synchronous harmony…” she thought.  
Korra closed her eyes and took a deep breath again wanting to release her consciousness from Brahma plane. She felt that now she knows what should be done beyond this point… her own mind shows her the way without any guidance or a teacher. She closed her eyes to return and suddenly she found herself hovering in the endless celestial space. She realized that she is already in avatar state and everything began to glow around her in pure white light. She felt the pure universal energy is flowing through her effortlessly. It was so bright that it consumed everything which surrounds her…

Black Island…  
Korra opened her eyes in a calm manner. She felt no rush and soon as she opened her eyes, she felt immense happiness has bloomed within her. She found herself seated in lotus position in the middle of the meditation room. Zaheer slowly walked up to her.  
“Do not rush to move… you have been seated for twenty days at a stretch… take it slowly…” said Zaheer in a calm tone. She wanted to talk but she felt that her jaws are locked.  
Zaheer walked behind her and laid his hands on the sides of her cheeks. Then slowly followed her jaw line up to the hinges and massaged gently.  
“Now try to open your mouth very slowly…” he said.  
She slowly opened her mouth several times and closed. Then he laid his hands on her shoulder and followed down up to her elbow.  
“Try to raise your arm… very slowly…” he said.  
She did as he instructed in a calm manner and he supported her arm until she felt full control of her arms. Zaheer quickly walked to face her and held her hands one at a time.  
“Try to bend your fingers…” he said.  
She slowly tries to work her fingers and she felt a pain running through her wrist. Zaheer gently massaged her palms to relax the muscles and finally she had the full control of her hands.  
“Good…” said Zaheer with a smile and handed her a copper goblet filled with water.  
“Drink this slowly… let it hydrate your throat…” he said.  
Korra took it in her hands and sipped the water.  
“Now try to use your voice…” said Zaheer.  
She cleared her throat softly.  
“I felt it…” she said and her voice seemed rather crippled.  
“I know you did…” said Zaheer and smiled at her.  
“I feel happy… Zaheer…” she said and smiled.  
“The immense happy warm feeling you have within you is a result of opening all your chakras and making them flow in synchronous harmony…” said Zaheer.  
She felt that her voice had returned.  
“Can I stand up…?” Korra asked.  
“First you need to stretch your spine with a support…” said Zaheer stepping behind her.  
He gently pressed his hands against her back while kneeling behind her.  
“Now slowly lay back… I am holding you…” he said.  
She slowly leaned back letting herself fall.  
“Let yourself fall back… do not tension your muscles… I am holding you…” he said.  
He slowly laid her on the ground and helped to stretch her legs.  
“Breathe deeply…” said Zaheer.  
She took a deep breath and exhaled.  
“I am feeling really stiff on my back…” she said.  
“Alright… slowly turn around…” said Zaheer.  
He helped her to roll on the floor with her face down and pressed few pressure points in her upper back then slowly continued it down to her lower back along the spine.  
“This should warm up the muscles which supports you spine within…” said Zaheer.  
“I feel it…” she said as her spine suddenly begun to get warm as if an electric bulb is shined on her.

Two hours later…  
Korra sits next to Zaheer in the dinner table and pam walked over with tea. Korra has her wet hair down in a comfortable white singlet and a pair of baggy dun green pants. Pam served her tea.  
“This is a special herbal tea which will revitalize all the organs in the body... you have been without water or food for too long…” said Zaheer.  
“I am feeling hungry like a lion turtle after the shower…” said Korra.  
“Drink the tea first before you introduce any hard food to your system…” said Zaheer.  
She obediently sips the tea and it tasted extremely bitter and salty. Korra quickly drank it down just to get rid of it.  
“I know it tastes awful…” said Zaheer and smiled at her.  
“Why do good things always have an awful taste…?” Korra asked with a scowl on her face.  
Zaheer smirked for the way she reacted at the tea.  
Pam walked in with a large bowl of boiled vegetables and two rare beef steaks.  
“What day is it today Zaheer…? Have I really been there for twenty days…?” Korra asked while serving her plate with vegetables.  
“You have been meditating for twenty days and I was beginning to worry, thinking that you may have drifted away beyond brahma plain…” said Zaheer.  
“But I never felt it at all… I felt like it just took me few minutes… that’s all…” said Korra while stuffing her mouth with vegetables.  
“As I said earlier, in Brahma plain time does not exist…” said Zaheer.  
“Hmmm… it seems like the doomsday has gotten closer and closer while I was sitting there meditating…” said Korra while pulling the steak closer to her.  
“Yes it is… but you are still not ready…” said Zaheer while taking a piece of steak in to his mouth.  
Korra looked at him with a question mark on her facial expression.  
“You have unlocked all your chakra pools, archived the synchronous harmony and found a way to channel the universal energy in to you while in avatar state… but while you were at it… your body has grown weak unknowingly… it has caused a tremendous negative effect on all your muscles and organs…” said Zaheer.  
“But I don’t feel bad… I feel fine… actually much happier than I was…” said Korra while chewing the steak.  
“You won’t feel it in your day to day activity… but if you face a situation like a battle… you definitely will feel it…” said Zaheer and paused.  
“From tomorrow morning… we shall begin a special training session which will restore your body to its full potential…” Zaheer continued.  
“Alright… I am ready for that…” said Korra in a determined tone.

Republic City…  
Air Temple Island…  
Late evening…  
Asami leaned against the railing of the ledge overlooking at the sea. Sun is lazily sinking to the sea creating a vermillion hue at the horizon. The smooth chill wind came and embraced her as she drowned herself in thoughts about Korra at the edge of air temple island’s garden.  
“Beautiful isn’t it…?” Jinoras voice broke her contemplation.  
She turned her head and looked at her with a smile.  
“Yes it is…” she said.  
Jinora walked up to her and rests her elbows on the railing looking at the same direction.  
“I know what you’re thinking…” said Jinora.  
“Tell me…” said Asami.  
“It’s about Korra…” said Jinora and smiled at her.  
Asami sighed with a long exhale as a reply.  
“I miss her… All this time I was questioning myself… did I do the right thing…? Leave her to be on her own at black island and returned to republic city…?” said Asami.  
“You did the right thing… don’t worry yourself over… you can return to her soon after the shelter is complete…” said Jinora.  
“I know… but still…” said Asami.  
“I know the feeling Asami… cheer up… in few more days the shelter will be complete and then you can go back to her” said Jinora.  
“Will she think badly of me…? Did I break her heart by coming back to republic city…? my gosh I was so insensitive…” Asami asked impatiently.  
“You didn’t do any of those…” said Jinora.  
“I wonder what she might be doing right now…?” said Asami with a smile.  
“Probably talking with Zaheer or having tea…” said Jinora in a playful tone.  
Asami smirked.  
“You really do know how to cheer up a person… don’t you…?” said Asami.  
“That’s a special trait of being an air nomad…” said Jinora.  
“Did you manage to sort out your little quarrel with Tenzin…?” Asami asked.  
“I don’t know Asami… his decision is the final and there is no turning back unless I go beyond his consent and do what I want. It really doesn’t matter where we are, isn’t it…? If it was bigger than the prediction, we all will die along with the rest of the world…” said Jinora with a sigh.  
“Do what you think is right Jinora…” said Asami.  
“If I am to die… I want to die with my family… I don’t want to die alone…” said Jinora.  
“I know the feeling… if I am to die, I want to die besides her, holding her in my arms… holding each other never to be apart again…” said Asami looking back again at the horizon.  
“Once you’re done with everything… let me know, I will take you back to black island on my sky bison… It will be much faster than taking a boat…” said Jinora wanting to cheer her up.  
Asami smiled at her for the offer. She knows that it will be easy to find the Black island on a back of a sky bison than on a boat.  
“Come… let’s go back to the air temple… everyone is waiting for us to start the dinner… Mako and Bolin just came in when I came to fetch you…” said Jinora wanting her to come along with her.

As the days go by…  
The celestial object kept growing in size every night and now it has become visible to the naked eye. As it gets closer and closer; more and more chaotic things kept happening all over the world. Due to some unknown reason, the spirits of the spirit world has begun to collide with the material world. The attacks similar to the “Island of Broosh” kept reporting from all over the world. All leading nations of the world had to work on their defense plans while dealing with recurring spirit attacks. The densely populated cities like republic city have another issue to deal with; it is the gangs who are trying to take advantage of the current situation.  
Future industries have finally come to the completion of constructing the shelter. The republic city has officially given the evacuation notice to all its citizens. Those who wish to remain in the republic city during the impact had already begun to move in to the shelter. The republic city has slowly begun to empty itself as the citizens moved in to the shelter as well as out of the city. The streets of the city which was once bustling with people has gone empty… the republic city has slowly turned itself in to a ghost town…  
Construction of the wall is still undergoing the final parts of its completion under the Varrick’s supervision. He says if all goes as planned, the wall can drastically reduce the damage that may caused by the impact.  
During past few days Korra had to go through an extensive training which pushed her to the very limits of her body. She was trained all day long by Zaheer from physical training to spiritual training. She had begun to improve beyond Zaheer’s expectation.  
Tenzin had already sent his wife and three younger children to the southern water tribe where he thinks they will be much safer than staying in the republic city. Pema had no other choice; she had to obey Tenzin’s instructions because she did not want her children’s lives to be in danger. Jinora wanted to stay with her father and after a long frustrating argument, he finally agreed to his eldest daughter’s decision.  
Lin was the final officer to walk out of the republic city police building. The police forces were the last of employed people to be released from their duties until further notice. She decided to team up with Tenzin because if the world ends, she wanted to be beside him.  
Kuvira did not want to return to Sai Fu’, instead she decided to stay in Republic city with Mako during the impact. Su yin’ agreed to her decision because republic city needed powerful metal benders to operate the wall. Bolin left republic city to be with Opal.

Ten days before the impact…  
Air Temple Island…  
Asami walked through the garden of the air temple. A gust of wind welcomed her as she noticed the leaves had fallen all over the garden. There was no one to be seen and she felt like a ghost in this empty island. She walked up to front porch and as she stepped in she saw Jinora coming towards her.  
“I am sorry this place is a mess… no one’s here except me now…” said Jinora closing the door and coming on to the front porch with her backpack. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a grey t shirt.  
“I thought Tenzin is with you…” said Asami.  
“Lin came in this morning and they left for the shelter… She didn’t want him to stay here… I’ll be going there as well to join him…” said Jinora.  
Jinora called out for her sky bison; it came and landed few yards away from the front porch. Jinora quickly walked towards the Bison. Asami stepped down the front porch and zip up her riding jacket while walking towards Jinora and the Bison.  
“Everything is good to go… are you ready for some flying…?” Jinora asked with a smile on her face.  
Asami nods smiling back at her. She held Jinora closer from her shoulders and looked in to her eyes. She looked in to Asami’s eyes feeling slightly awkward.  
“Once you drop me off at Black Island… I want you to return to shelter soon as you can… alright…?” said Asami.  
“I will… don’t worry…” said Jinora smiling at her.  
They hugged each other warmly.  
“Thank you for everything Jinora… I feel really guilty that you have come back all alone after dropping me off…” said Asami.  
“Oh that’s alright… We air nomads are born to fly…” said Jinora.  
They leaned away from each other and Jinora kept starring in to her eyes.  
“Let’s go…” said Jinora with a smile.  
She hopped on top of the Air bison using her air bending skills and then pulled Asami up to its saddle.  
“Alright then… here we go…” said Jinora.  
The sky bison carrying Jinora and Asami flew swiftly in to the horizon heading towards the rough seas.

Meanwhile…  
The Black Island…  
The storm clouds have gathered up in the morning sky making it seemed like the late evening. The lightning danced to the rhythm of thunder and the heavy cold wind kept blaring across the island howling as if it is a pack of wolves.  
Korra is sitting on her knees in the middle of the topmost floor of the “Lair of the blood dragon”, wearing a knee length black sleeveless petticoat. Her fairly long wet dark hair was set loose after having a long cleansing bathe. She felt a gust of cold wind wreathed around her as the door behind her opened. She kept sitting in the middle calm manner. Zaheer walked in front of her wearing a black pants and a black shirt with a red dragon design. He had a set of folded clothes in his hands. He stood steadily in front of her while holding the clothes towards her. Zaheer looked down upon his student and smiled proudly.  
“Korra… as far as I see… you have reached the pinnacle where no avatar has ever reached before. I am honored to call you my student…” said Zaheer.  
Korra looked up to him and smiled back.  
“Honor is all mine Zaheer… I am who I am because of you… I am honored to be your student… thank you for being my guiding light…” said Korra in a humble tone and bowed at him.  
“I had these specially tailor made for you…” said Zaheer representing the stack of clothes at her. She took them and kept it right in front of her.  
Zaheer took a pair of scissors in his hands and walked behind her.  
“Are you certain that you want to do this…?” Zaheer asked.  
Korra quietly nodded confirming her decision.  
“You’ve being braiding my hair and kept on caring for it… I want you to be the one who cuts it off as well…” said Korra.  
Zaheer gently took her wet long hair across his hands and paused.  
“Please continue… Zaheer…” she said.  
Zaheer begins to cut her long hair. He finally cut her hair off to a bob. Once he finished cutting her hair, she stood up slowly and turned at him. He looked back at her.  
“There are only ten more days remaining… Are you aware of what you may face…?” Zaheer asked.  
Korra kept silent as she saw he is still holding on to her hair in his hands.  
“You can keep it… just to remember me…” said Korra and smiled.  
Even though Zaheer is a well hardened man, he felt a piercing arrow of sorrow across his heart as she said it with an empty smile on her face. Zaheer gripped few locks of her hair in his palms. Korra suddenly held his hands together and he looked down in to her eyes. She had her lips half way apart wanting to say something.  
“I can feel what’s brewing in your heart Zaheer… you can speak it out… it’s alright…” Korra said in an almost whispering tone. They kept quiet for a moment.  
“Just don’t die…” said Zaheer with a great difficulty in his tone.  
“I will try not to…” said Korra with a smile and released his hands.  
“First I wanted you dead… I wanted to kill you… now I am telling you not to die… life do works in such a funny way…” said Zaheer in an unlikely tone and looked away.  
“Yes it is Zaheer… back then we were enemies, I wanted to kill you as well… but now we are different… you are my teacher, my mentor… and the savior… I am what I am now because of you. You have my eternal gratitude for that” said Korra in a slow tone and Zaheer looked at her again.  
“All did was what is needed to be done… nothing more…” said Zaheer and paused.  
“I have completed all your training… and opened up the flow of all chakra pools. Now I can harness the power of universal energy while in avatar state… what else is there left for me Zaheer…?” Korra asked.  
“You have everything you may need to complete the task. Meet me in my study room in an hour… I have accurately calculated the trajectory of the celestial object. I will explain how you should intercept it with minimal exposure to its radiation…” said Zaheer.

An hour later…  
Korra had put on the new clothing that Zaheer bought. It was a dark green sleeveless tank top with red lotus emblem along with a blood dragon on the back, made of strong material and a pair of jet black military pants with red dragon design. She looked at herself from the mirror. Her new bob hair goes perfectly well with the outfit. She smiled at her own reflection in a sarcastic manner.  
She walked in to the Zaheer study room and he was already there sitting to the large wooden table in the center of the room. He smiled at her as she walked in.  
“Do you miss your long hair…?” he asked.  
“Nah… I kind of like this one... you could have been a real good hair dresser if you ever tried to be one…” said Korra.  
He smirked.  
“How is your new outfit…? What do you think about it…?” Zaheer asked.  
“Couldn’t be any better… thanks a lot for everything Zaheer…” said Korra.  
He smiled in a pleasing manner and showed her the chair. Korra sits right in front of him.  
“Too much information could make you feel confused… so I will only explain the essence of what you need to know… You will figure out much more during the real situation…” said Zaheer.  
Korra nods wanting him to continue….  
He stood up and walked towards the white board right in front of them while Korra kept starring at it like a high school student.

Meanwhile…  
Jinora is flying along with Asami on her sky bison above the rough sea. The strong cold wind kept blaring at them sadistically as the sky bison soar through the skies.  
“We’ve been flying for hours… do you have any idea where we are right now…? Are we any closer…?” Asami asked curiously.  
“I am beginning to wonder about the same question… I am sure we are flying in the right direction… but only thing we could see is this endless rough sea…” said Jinora.  
Asami sighs feeling kind of hopeless.  
“Remember what Zaheer said…? It is the secret hideout of the red lotus, I don’t think it will be easy to find without proper directions…” said Asami.  
“Let’s not get disheartened… we’ll fly a little further until we encounter something other than the sea…” said Jinora and smiled back at Asami.  
Asami grabbed a compass out of her jackets pocket and stared at it for a moment.  
“We are flying towards the west…” said Asami.  
“It is the right direction…” said Jinora with confidence in her tone.

Meanwhile…  
Mako cut the engine of his motorcycle and took off his helmet. He can see the massive construction which is undergoing in the sea. The wall is at its final stage of completion.  
“MAKOOOOO…” he heard a familiar voice from behind.  
He saw Kuvira running towards him with her hair down, wearing a dark grey ladies shirt top and a pair of black jungle pants. He quickly got off the bike and she ran in to his arms. They hugged each other and kissed. She leaned away from him with a giggling smile on her face.  
“You looks exhausted darling…” said Kuvira reaching out for Mako’s face.  
“Nah, I think I had little too much to drink last night and over slept…” said Mako and paused.  
“You need to go home and rest… if you’d call up for me and told me the situation, I would have taken a taxi…” said Kuvira.  
“I could never do that…” said Mako and smiled in to her eyes.  
“It seems to me like the project wall is already complete…” said Mako.  
“Two more days and everything will be complete… my task here is done for now. I have trained the metal benders on operating the mechanism to raise the wall” said Kuvira.  
“Does that mean you’re not needed here anymore…? Not even on the day of the impact…?” Mako asked with his eye brows raised.  
Kuvira shook her head with a suppressed smile and excitement in her eyes.  
Mako hugged her again and she hugs him back.  
“That means we can be at the shelter together… otherwise I was going to be with you in the wall control room…” said Mako.  
“Yes we can my love…” said Kuvira in a happy tone.  
Mako leaned away from her and his face darkened again.  
“Why…? Is something wrong…?” Kuvira asked.  
“Nothing’s wrong…” said Mako and smiled back again.  
“Tell me… it’s alright… I promise I won’t get mad…” said Kuvira.  
“I was just thinking that since you’re not needed here anymore, you could go back to sai fu where it is much safer than staying here…” said Mako.  
“I am not going back to Sai Fu’, Su Yen doesn’t even know that I am not needed her anymore. I did all that because I could be with you… it’s alright darling… I am happier here with you…” said Kuvira.  
“Sometimes I am afraid… not for my life but for yours… I don’t want anything happen to you…” said Mako.  
“Nothing will happen to me… don’t you worry too much over me… and oh I almost forgot… I got something to tell you…” said Kuvira.  
“Go ahead…” said Mako smiling at her.  
She looked down and draw an empty circle on Mako’s chest, and then look back up to him.  
“I told Baatar…” she said.  
“YOU DID WHAT…?” Mako jumped.  
“Relax sweet heart… I didn’t tell him about us… it’s just that, I told him I need some time of my own… a kind of pause between us…” said Kuvira.  
“So what did he say…?” Mako asked.  
“He didn’t take it really seriously… he just said I can take all the time in the world if I need to… he actually wanted me to take some time off from my work and relax… then I will come back to my senses…” said Kuvira.  
“I kind of feel guilty for stealing you away from him… you are his lifelong treasure after all…” said Mako with a sarcastic smile.  
“Well my dear handsome fire-bender, you’re little too late for that now…” said Kuvira playfully.  
“Come on then… let’s go, we only got ten more days to go until the impact happens… I am not gonna waste it in the streets…” said Mako.  
Kuvira playfully held on to him and walked towards Mako’s motorcycle.

Late in the evening….  
“Jinora… I think this is useless…” said Asami.  
Jinora looked at her.  
“I am sorry Asami… it’s harder than I thought…” said Jinora.  
“It’s alright… turn the bison around, let’s go back… we’ve been flying too long and far, Let’s head back before it gets too dark. I think the bison needs to rest as well…” said Asami.  
“I know but I feel terrible… I promised I’d take you back to Korra…” said Jinora.  
“You did all you could… I don’t want you to put your life in danger because of me or Korra… turn around, let’s go back… I don’t think we can find the black island like this…” said Asami.  
Jinora hugged her feeling really bad.  
“I am so sorry…” said Jinora.  
“Don’t worry… let’s go back… we’ll try to find the right coordinates for the black island and then I could return with a speedboat or something… you did all you could and I am utterly thankful for that…” said Asami.  
Jinora turned the sky bison around and began to fly back towards the land direction.  
“Let’s find the nearest land… stay there for tonight and return back to republic city at the break of dawn…” said Jinora.  
“Sounds like a good idea… but shouldn’t you be back at the shelter by now…?” Asami asked.  
“That was the initial plan… but the night is already upon us… there is no way we could go back before the night falls…” said Jinora.  
Asami had the map opened up in her hands and she was going through it for a moment.  
“Here’s the compass… turn towards north east from here… if my coordinates were correct, we should be flying over the land in four hours… there is this small coastal village where we can stay for tonight…” said Asami and handed over her a Compass.

Meanwhile…  
Black Island…  
Korra kept starring at the rough sea standing by the ledge at the far end of the garden. She curled up her arms with a deep sigh as the cold wind blew her hair with it. There was constant lightning and thunder in the gloomy sky. She felt the drizzling raindrops against her skin.  
“Too much of cold wind may ail you Korra…” said Zaheer.  
She looked behind and smiled as Zaheer walked up to the ledge and stood beside her.  
“I was gonna go back… it is going to start raining again…” said Korra.  
“You were deep in your thoughts I assume…” said Zaheer.  
“Yes I was… I thought she will return to me… I guess I was wrong…” said Korra.  
“We may never know her real situation… perhaps she may have lost her way back to you…” said Zaheer.  
“You’re always good with your words Zaheer… Thank you for trying to make me feel better…” said Korra and smiled at him.  
“She loves you so dearly… I saw it in her eyes… a love like that could never stay apart for too long…” said Zaheer.  
Korra looked at Zaheer and her eyes were filled with tears. A smile bloomed through her tears.  
“I wish she didn’t return to republic city no matter what…” said Korra.  
“Even though you love her with all your heart… she’s still not you… she sees the world from a different point of view… Republic city is where she grew up and being the heiress to the future industries entrusts her with certain responsibilities which she cannot ignore…” said Zaheer.  
“I am certain that she was thinking the same…” Zaheer added.  
Korra wiped her tears and walked back away from the cliff.  
“Let’s go back… I feel exhausted…” Korra mumbled as she walk passed Zaheer.  
“You need to gather up all the energy you may have lost during the training before you head towards republic city…” said Zaheer.  
“I really need a long good night sleep…” said Korra with a careless smile.  
……  
Asami and Jinora had finally reached the land and they kept on flying for a while.  
“It seems like we’re flying over some dense forest area…” said Asami while looking at the map with a small flash light.  
“Trying to find the black island without proper planning was totally a bad idea… now I agree…” said Jinora.  
“If I am correct, we are nowhere near any settlement for hours Jinora… seems like we’re flying above a massive forest right now…” said Asami.  
“It is night already and he seems tired as well, I don’t think he would want to fly any further… Let’s land somewhere safe and camp up for tonight…” said Jinora.  
“Sounds good to me… we’ll head back to republic city at break of dawn tomorrow” said Asami.  
They looked for a good place to camp tonight and Jinora landed the sky bison near a river the flow through the forest. Jinora’s sky bison replenish itself with water from the river and soon fell asleep because he was flying all day long. Asami and Jinora prepared the sleeping bags on the ground and lit up a campfire to keep away the insects.  
They slipped inside the cozy sleeping bags…  
“You been awfully quiet for a while now… care to tell me about it…?” Jinora asked while looking at Asami.  
Asami turned her head at her and smiled.  
“Was i…? I am sorry if weren’t paying much attention…” she asked.  
“Nah… you don’t have to say sorry… I didn’t say anything serious…” said Jinora and smiled back.  
“It was just that thoughts of Korra kept on flooding my mind from the moment we turned around…” said Asami.  
“Now you’re making me feel guilty again…” said Jinora.  
“It’s just that… have I done something wrong…?” said Asami with a pause in the middle.  
“No you did not… because of what you did, you saved thousands of innocent lives…” said Jinora.  
“Yeah… but still…” said Asami with a sigh.  
“If you like… we can go back and give it a second try…” said Jinora.  
“It’s alright Jinora… you did everything you could for me… I can’t let you fly me all over the rough sea on that sky bison again…” said Asami.  
“Don’t worry about me… Just say the word… it’s your call” said Jinora.  
“It’s time you go back to your family… find the nice cozy warm room that is reserved specially for you…” said Asami.  
“Thanks for everything Asami…” Jinora paused.  
They kept quiet for a moment gazing up at the sky.  
“Ermm… Asami… I am not saying it will happen but what if you couldn’t find your way to Black Island again…?” Jinora broke the silence.  
“I don’t know what I’ll do… I won’t be able to forgive myself for leaving her…” said Asami.  
“I know you’ve been asked this question over and over… but do you think she’d return to republic city…?” Jinora asked.  
“I really don’t know what she’ll do… she’s the avatar and she’s the only hope this world has…” said Asami.  
Jinora sighed looking back up at the sky.  
“Let’s just hope that she’ll show up… if not, then it’s time to kiss goodbye the life as we know it…” said Jinora.  
“I hope she’s doing alright no matter wherever she is…” said Asami.  
“I am sure she’s doing alright… Zaheer kept her safe for all these years… I guess as long as she’s with him, she’ll be fine… let’s catch some shut eye… we’ll leave at break of dawn…” said Jinora.  
….  
Very next day Asami and Jinora head back to the republic city on the sky bison. As soon as Asami reached republic city she began to do some research on locating the black island. Unfortunately she couldn’t find any information regards to it.  
Several days have passed since then, Varrick has officialy announced the completion of the wall. It is a massive retractable steel wall that rises up in to the sky from the sea when it is necessary. It could provide a strong defense against any kind of wave that could destroy the city. The shelter project by future industries has already completed and nearly eighty percent of the people have already moved in. It is a massive facility build in to a rocky mountain at the far end of republic city. It can provide all necessities to the inhabitants for up to ten years including sleeping quarters without ever having to leave the shelter.  
After the completion of the wall Varrick decided to build a special radio station in the topmost floor of the tallest tower of the city which is called the Empire Tower. He had decided to broadcast a special station all over the republic city live while the impact takes place so that each and everyone will know what will be happening. He had installed special observation equipment to monitor the impact as it happens and also launched a fleet of future industries helicopters to petrol the city.  
…..  
The day of the comet…  
Black Island…  
The Lair of The Blood Dragon  
Morning…  
Korra walked out of her room wearing the outfit that Zaheer gave her. It is the day that she faces the ultimate fate of the world. She knows that she will be facing something that no previous avatar has ever faced before. While having dinner with Zaheer last night, he wanted her to come to the roof top in the morning. Korra climbed all the way up through the stairs until she ended up in the roof top floor.  
Korra walked few steps towards Zaheer as he patiently gazes at the morning horizon. He turned to her before she reached him and saw her in the outfit he gave her that day. Her bob hair goes perfectly well with the outfit. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.  
They went speechless for a moment.  
“You looks absolutely at your best Korra… How are you feeling…?” Zaheer asked.  
“I am ready….” said Korra spontaneously.  
“I do not want to cloud your memory by discussing any tactics… I am sure you have heard all you need and you’re ready for it… you’ve been preparing for this day and now it is time that you make use of what you have learned. Show the world what you’re made of… You are about to confront an obstacle that no avatar before you had ever faced...” said Zaheer.  
Zaheer handed her a new retractable glider. Korra took it using both her hands.  
“This is a glider specially designed by one of our elite red lotus air benders over fifty years ago… it is much advance and stronger than what you may have used before. This will allow you to fly up in to high altitudes with air bending. If you combine fire bending along with it, you could even travel further” said Zaheer.  
“Thank you Zaheer…” she said and paused.  
“I think it is time…” said Korra and smiled at Zaheer. He nods at her.  
Korra slowly walked towards the ledge of the roof top. She felt the strong cold wind blowing against her. Zaheer watched as she walked towards the ledge. She turned back at Zaheer.  
“Zaheer… Would you do me a favor…?” Korra asked.  
Zaheer nods wanting her to elaborate.  
“If i couldn’t return… I want you to give my love to Asami and tell her not to be sad… I will wait for her in afterlife…” said Korra and smiled bravely.  
“You will return to hold her back in your arms again Avatar Korra… underestimate yourself no further…. You are far beyond what people may think as the Avatar. It’s time you embrace what is yours… show the world who you are… unleash yourself not as an avatar but as an goddess…” said Zaheer with so much confidence in tone.  
“Thank you for everything Zaheer…” she said and smiled.  
Korra closed her eyes and took a deep breath embracing the cold wind against her face and let herself fall off from the ledge.  
As she falls half way, she quickly opened her eyes and activated the glider. Suddenly the long pole she was holding in her hand became a large black winged glider with red lotus emblem on its wings.  
Zaheer slowly walked towards the ledge and watched Korra flew away in to the horizon with her glider. He smiled while feeling proud of his student.  
“You are not alone in this… Korra…” he said.  
Lao had already walked behind Zaheer and paused as he turned back.  
“Master… everything you have asked of me is ready…” said Lao in an obedient tone.  
“Very well Lao… I shall take my leave then…” said Zaheer.  
…  
The much anticipated dooms day or the day of the comet as some may call it has already arrived. The whole world had been preparing for this for last two months. Today is the day that world will be put on trial. For the first time in history the world is facing a threat that is big enough for total annihilation of all life. The republic city has completely gone empty resembling a ghost town. Few citizens have decided to remain in their own properties relying on the protection of the wall. Some have already fled the city looking for refuge in other parts of the world. Rest of the population had moved in to future industries shelter where it offers the maximum protection during this hazardous event.  
Varrick powered up the newly built radio station on the tallest building of republic city. He wished to speak to everyone who are listening in and keep them updated. The specially designed observatory could give up to date reports from the moment the celestial object enters the atmosphere until the collision.  
…  
“Alright Zhu Li… is everything up and ready…?” Varrick asked her as he put on the headset in front of the mic.  
“Everything is ready… the telescopes are monitoring the sky as we speak… cameras will take photographs of every single move…” said Zhu Li.  
“Alright… world… it’s time to do the thing…” said Varrick by turning on the transmission.  
…  
In the future industries shelter…  
All the citizens who are in the shelter had received entry to their cabins. The shelter is set to go in to automatic lock down mode in twenty minutes. Once the lock down mode has being initiated, all entry ways to the shelter will be sealed shut. There will be no getting in or out. Some people were praying for their gods while others sit by their radio sets silently waiting for the special transmission from Varrick.  
VIP Section… Cabin No 3  
Tenzin kept gazing at the radio for a moment and then got distracted as Lin walked in with Jinora.  
“Varrick still haven’t started the special transmission…” said Tenzin.  
“I hope everything is alright with him up there in the tower…” said Lin.  
“How many are there with Varrick and Zhu li…?” Jinora asked.  
“As far as I know, it’s just two of them. They didn’t want anyone else to risk their lives…” said Tenzin.  
Suddenly the intercom on the wall bleeped. Tenzin pressed the loudspeaker button.  
“It is Hiroshi here… is Asami with you…?” he asked suddenly.  
“I am sorry Hiroshi… she’s not with us…” said Tenzin.  
Jinora quickly walked up to the intercom.  
“I thought she is with you… she wasn’t doing well from the moment we returned back to the shelter…” said Jinora in a rushed tone.  
“I know she wasn’t doing well but all this time I was thinking she is with you Jinora…” said Hiroshi.  
“I haven’t seen her since yesterday…” said Jinora feeling slightly worried.  
“I hope she hasn’t gone outside the shelter… good heavens, the automatic lockdown will initiate in fifteen minutes…” said Hiroshi in frustration.  
“Oh no…” said Jinora quickly running towards the exit of the cabin.  
“Jinora where are you going…?” Tenzin shouts.  
“Don’t worry dad… I am gonna go look for Asami…”she shouts back.  
“But for heaven’s sake the lockdown is in fifteen minutes… you can’t get back in once it is locked…” Tenzin shouts. By the time he finished his sentence Jinora had already gone.  
Tenzin got off from the chair with a rush to go after her. Lin had no time to talk to him… she followed him.  
Two of them walked outside the shelter and saw that Jinora is flying high up in the sky already with her glider.  
“Has this girl gone mad…” shouts Tenzin in anger.  
“It seems like she is… but I prefer to call that love instead crazy…” said Lin from behind while gazing up at the sky.  
“What do you mean… oh for heaven’s sake Lin, don’t tell me that…” said Tenzin in a frustrated tone.  
Lin grinned at him.  
“Even at the face of death… truth is the truth my love… there are three things that cannot be long hidden… it is the sun, moon and the truth…” said Lin.  
“Don’t tell me Jinora is in love with Asami… I mean that’s ridiculous… Asami and Korra are already together…” said Tenzin.  
“Pema loves you and you already have a family with her yet just look at me… you see my sweet Tenzin… love has no boundaries or rules… it just go wherever it may please. It doesn’t really care who you are or what your status is… love is love and there is no way one can just stop it…” said Lin.  
“You and I were in love even before I met Pema… I hope you understand what I am trying to mean here Lin… but Jinora and Asami is like… Oh how am I going to explain this to you…” said Tenzin.  
“I need no explanation love… like I said… love is love… it doesn’t care which gender or race you are in…” said Lin with a softer giggle.  
“THE SHELTER LOCK DOWN WILL INITIATE IN TEN MINUTES...” said a voice through loud speaker behind the main entrance of the shelter.  
“Let’s save this deep study of love for later… right now I am going after her… I just can’t sit by all warm and cozy while she’s out there…” said Tenzin.  
“I want you to go back to shelter…” Tenzin added.  
Lin furrowed her brows.  
“How dare you expect me to run back in and relax all warm and cozy while two of you out there… Tenzin my dear… you need to get your head checked…” said Lin angrily following him.  
“Lin… it is going to be dangerous out there and the safest place in republic city is the shelter…” said Tenzin.  
“Do I look like I fear death…? If so… you need to get your eyes checked as well…” said Lin in an angered tone.  
“Let me just go get the car… there is no time for you to run back in there and grab your glider…” said Lin running away.  
…  
Varrick begins to broadcast the special transmission…  
“Hello republic city and everybody else who are listening in… This is Varrick live from the top of empire tower. I am here to bring you in the live updates of the doomsday or I rather call it “The day of the comet”. We will bring you the updates as soon as the celestial object enters our atmosphere… until then I am leaving you with some music to soothe your ears…”  
“How am I doing on the mic darling…?” Varrick asked as he took off the headphones.  
“You are doing great my love…” said Zhu li serving a cup of coffee.  
The radio bleeped… and Varrick answered it.  
“Varrick here…” he said.  
“We just heard your transmission sir… it was pretty loud and clear even up in the sky…” said the helicopter operator.  
“How are you all doing up there lads… any updates…?” Varrick asked.  
“We are doing fine sir… nothing on the horizon… we are patrolling all over the republic city while keeping an eye on the sky… I must say these flying machines are amazing… thanks to the future industries…” said the pilot.  
“Excellent… keep an eye on the ground as well while you patrol around the city… if you see any citizens who had finally changed their mind about reaching the safety… send them over to the empire tower. They are too late for the shelter because it is already locked by now…” said Varrick.  
“We’ll do sir… so far the whole republic city is nothing but a ghost town…” said the pilot.  
“Keep up the good work lads… Varrick out…” said Varrick cutting off the radio.  
“It seems like everything is going smooth as we planned my love…” said Varrick looking at Zhu Li.  
“DING…” the elevator bell softly struck once.  
“Looks like someone is coming up in the elevator…” said Zhu Li.  
“Who on earth would that be…?” said Varrick.  
The elevator door opens revealing Bolin & Opal. Varrick got off from the chair and walk towards them with a smile on his face.  
“For heaven’s sake what are you two doing here…? We thought you are all back in Sai Fu…” said Varrick.  
“Well what can I say…? I thought you might need a hand… Let the Nuk-Tuk take the mic and keep everyone some good company…” said Bolin with a grin on his face.  
“We know it’s not safe here… but don’t worry I am an air bender now… if anything goes really wrong… I am gonna fly out of here with Bolin…” said Opal with a grin.  
“Come to think of it… Zhu Li and I had decided to go down with the ship…” said Varrick.  
“Seriously…?” Opal asked raising her brows.  
“Of course not… I am not that crazy… but heck by the way… we never prepared anything for a getaway…” said Varrick rubbing his chin.  
“Don’t worry love… I have the thing ready… if it is needed…” said Zhu Li coming up to them.  
“Alright then… let the Nuk Tuk take the mic…” said Boling with an enthusiastic tone.  
“Be my guest…” said Varrick with a toothy grin.  
…  
Meanwhile… at the shelter…  
Mako walked in to his cabin with two packs of breakfast in his hands. Kuvira was sitting there wearing a checkered ladies shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. She had her hair down and her face looked frustrated.  
“Is something wrong…?” Mako asked as he gave a breakfast pack to Kuvira. She nods without words.  
“I just had a call from the Wall… Su ‘yin is there… she came down here to make sure that everything will go as planned…” said Kuvira.  
“I thought she’s back in Sai Fu…” said Mako.  
“I thought the same too… but…” Kuvira paused.  
“What happened…? Tell me…?” Mako asked.  
“She just spoke to me over the phone… she said Bolin and Opal had gone to aid Varrick in the empire tower. Everyone is out there trying to help and I can’t just sit by here doing nothing…” said Kuvira standing up.  
Mako grabbed her hand.  
“I am not going to stop you… but if you are going out there… then I am coming with you as well…” said Mako.  
She smiled and kissed him.  
“THE SHELTER LOCK DOWN COMMENCE IN 10…. 9…” the voice said from the loudspeakers.  
Kuvira and Mako didn’t had any time to talk to each other… both of them just rushed outside the cabin to get out of the shelter before the lock down begins.  
“4… 3…” The countdown goes on.  
Mako and Kuvira rushed out of the shelter’s main entrance…  
“2… 1… 0… LOCK DOWN ACTIVATED…” said the voice and loud alert began to go off. A massive metal door kept on coming down slowly.  
Mako and Kuvira held on to each other and kept starring at the door as it closes behind them. They looked in to each other holding closer and smiled.  
“Thank you Mako…” she said softly.  
“Thank me for what…?” Mako asked while holding her closer.  
“For being crazy as I am…” said Kuvira and kissed him on his lips. They held each other closer for a moment.

Few hours goes by…  
The whole world had gone completely silent at the moment. Everyone is sitting by their radio sets listening to the special broadcast from empire tower. All the governing nations have already prepared for the collision. Southern and Northern water tribes have gathered their small population in to the city and had used ice benders to cover the whole area with solid ice. The fire nation and earth kingdom had moved their citizens temporarily further in to the land side. According to the calculations those two nations will have much lesser effect from the collision than the republic city. Earth kingdom had already used their elite earth benders to fortify the surrounding walls just to make sure the safety of their city. Earth kingdom and Fire nation also accommodated many citizens who were coming to their territory from surrounding villages and republic city looking for shelter.  
However majority of the republic city citizens have wished to remain in republic city instead of fleeing. Most of them had taken refuge in the future industries shelter which is currently the safest option they have.

Time  
Approximately 3:50PM  
The predicted time for collision is nearing slowly yet nothing unusual had appeared in the sky. Everything seemed calm and peaceful as the day had slowly begun to descent towards evening. Varrick kept on bringing updates via the radio station. Bolin helped in much as he could to keep company as nuk-tuk.  
Mako and Kuvira had already gone and met up with Su Yin.  
Varrick had ordered the metal benders to do the necessities to raise the wall. With the aid of Su yin, Kuvira and the elite metal benders, a massive metal wall had risen up in to the sky providing protection to the city from any kind of tidal waves. Once the operation of raising the wall had completed… Su yin, Mako, Kuvira and the other remaining metal benders have gone to the empire tower.

Meanwhile…  
Tenzin and Lin kept driving all around the city trying to track where Jinora flew off to. Still they are unable to do so.  
“Where on earth she had gone to… we’ve searched almost all the places that we know and we couldn’t find Jinora or Asami…” said Tenzin in an extremely worried tone.  
“Tenzin… She’s not a little child… she may have already found Asami and gone back to empire tower. She knows that it is the second safe place… I think we should head there now… it is almost time…” said Lin while driving car.  
“Do as you please Lin… I can’t think of anything right now. If something happens to Jinora… I will never be able to forgive myself as her father…” said Tenzin.  
“There is nothing you can do about it Tenzin… I am heading towards the empire tower now… I am sorry” said Lin.  
…  
Empire Tower…  
“I don’t see anything yet…” said Zhu Li walking towards Varrick.  
“According to the calculation, it should already be visible in the sky…” said Varrick while rubbing his chin.  
“Weren’t you observing it for the past few days…” Mako asked.  
“Yes we were… and it was visible to the naked eye in the sky for past couple of weeks… but suddenly just few hours ago we have lost the track of it…” said Varrick.  
“That sounds strange… something that big couldn’t have just vanished right…?” Su yin asked.  
“I presume that as the celestial object gets closer and closer to our planet… the radiation which had been causing havoc already all around the world had made it disappear to our eyes and the other sensory equipment. It is still heading towards us in the same trajectory yet we are unable to track it…” said Varrick.  
“It can’t simply go invisible because of the radiation… something is wrong here…” said Opal.  
“BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP…” the electronic equipment in the room begun to buzz.  
Varrick quickly ran towards the monitoring screen. Zhu li attended to the telescopes.  
“What’s happening…?” Kuvira asked.  
“Looks like we got a visual… the celestial object had already entered the orbit… you should be able to see it in the sky if you climb to the roof top now…” said Varrick with horror in his tone.  
“Come on let’s go…” said Mako rushing towards the elevator.  
“Zhu Li… just make sure the thing is ready… we may need it sooner than we thought. This thing is huge…” said Varrick.  
“We are ready to do the thing…” said Zhu Li.

Far off at the distance… a large blimp kept moving towards the empire tower. Varrick had already planned his escape secretly. He had built a massive blimp which could carry them across the sky for months without ever needing to touch the ground. He wanted to keep it a secret from everyone until the last moment.

Meanwhile…  
Asami kept on gazing at the faraway horizon while standing on the top of the wall. She is wearing her dark leather pants, riding boots and the dark red riding jacket over a collarless t shirt. Suddenly the wind had become stronger and she felt a strange presence. Asami turned back as the sky began to change its color. A bright glowing ball of fire had appeared in the sky. Even though she had left the shelter without a notice, she hasn’t come unprepared. Asami had taken one of the helicopters from Future Industries with her. Somehow she had this gut feeling that Korra will come to republic city in the last moment and she didn’t want to stay behind the shelter while Korra puts her life in danger.

Korra kept on flying across the rough sea with her glider for the past several hours and had reached the land now. She can see the tall skyscrapers of the republic city appearing beyond the forest. Suddenly she felt a strong presence of energy and saw the massive fire ball which had just entered the atmosphere. The flaming fires of the celestial object had caused a strange dark vermillion tint in the sky.  
“It seems like the calculations are correct… the object is heading straight to the predicted zone…” Korra said to herself.

Meanwhile  
Empire Tower…  
“As we predicted the celestial object had already entered our atmosphere. According to the prediction it is heading right towards the republic city waters. Ladies and Gentleman… this is the moment we have feared for the past two months… Now it had reached us. The wall is raised and standing strong… Shelter is locked with everyone inside. I hope that the rest of the world is ready for this…” said Varrick over the transmission.  
“Wait… we are detecting another presence closing in at the celestial object from the radar…” said Zhu li while starring at the screen.  
Varrick quickly pulled in to see what’s going on.  
“Well I’ll be damned… I think that is Korra…” said Varrick while rushing towards the mic again.  
“My dear citizens… we just have detected another presence closing in to the celestial object. According to my calculation, I think the Avatar Korra is here in republic city. Whether she is good or evil, the fate of the world is in her hands now…” Varrick announced and quickly got off the chair.  
“Where are you going…?” Zhu li asked.  
“I am gonna go up there to the rooftop and witness it with naked eye like everybody else, come on now love, let us witness the return of avatar…” said Varrick with a toothy grin while grabbing his spyglass.  
“Let me get the camera…” said Zhu Li rushing towards the cupboard.

Meanwhile…  
Asami kept on starring at the object and she noticed something unusual at the distance. She quickly grabbed the spyglass from her pocket and focused towards it.  
“KORRA!!!” she said with a happy smile.  
“It’s time you show the world who you are my love…” said Asami turning away to rush towards the helicopter which she had landed on the top of the wall several yards away from her.  
“ASAMI!!!” she heard a voice from behind as she turned.  
She quickly turned back to see who it is. She saw Zaheer standing few yards away from her on the wall. He is wearing a black pants and a loose black open neck shirt with a dark red lotus emblem.   
“What are you doing here…?” Asami asked him straightaway.   
“Same thing as you are Asami…” said Zaheer in a polite tone.  
“I got no time for nonsense… I am gonna go…” said Asami with slightly angered tone.  
“There is nothing you can do up there on that machine… You can only make things worse for her…” said Zaheer.  
Asami turned back at him and sighed.  
“The powerful energy that celestial object emits will malfunction the helicopter and ultimately it will crash….” said Zaheer.  
“But… she’s…” said Asami with teary eyes.  
“Yes… I understand your frustration but by trying to help all you could do is make things worse for her. I have been preparing her for the past two months. Now she is far beyond what we all knew as the avatar” said Zaheer.   
“How can she stop it…?” Asami asked.  
“Korra is the only hope we have… if she fails means we all failed…” said Zaheer.  
“That is what worries me… she doesn’t have to risk her life for this… we have the wall and shelter…” said Asami.  
“Dear child… these scientists have miscalculated everything. According to what I have figured out, impact will unleash a tremendous amount of destructive power upon the world. I highly doubt if anything could survive the devastation” said Zaheer.  
“That can’t be…” said Asami.  
“Unfortunately that is the bitter truth…” said Zaheer.

Meanwhile…  
Korra tried to fly closer but it was extremely hot and difficult to reach any closer due to its blazing flames. Even though it many look as if it is moving slower, it is moving at a tremendous speed.  
“All right this is far as I can go, if I want to go any further, I need to switch to avatar state…” Korra thought while flying after the object.  
She had already realized that at this speed the celestial object will collide with the planet in few minutes time. Korra didn’t think twice. She knew it was now or never.  
She flew fast as she could with the glider and suddenly let it go in the midair while summoning the avatar state. Her eyes began to glow with bright white light. She began to chase after the object effortlessly while in avatar state.

Meanwhile…  
Empire Tower…  
“There she is…” shouts Mako.  
“I can’t figure out who or what… it is too bright up in the sky…” said Kuvira.  
“Everybody put on these glasses… so you can see it…” said Varrick running in with a box of very dark sunglasses.  
“She’s going after it… I’ve taken few pictures already…” said Zhu Li while looking through long telescope camera contraption.  
“Now I see it too…” said Opal while looking through a spyglass.  
“That is impossible… there is no way she could change its trajectory even if she is in avatar state…” said Tenzin.  
“According to our calculations… we have eight more minutes until the collision…” said Varrick while looking at the stopwatch.

Meanwhile…  
Korra kept on following it and focused her earth bending energy at it. It has only little use so she used all of her four bending grapples right at the celestial object. She felt a sudden jolt of shockwave running through her body as the celestial object began to feed on her spirit energy.  
“What the hell is this thing… this is not some mere space rock…” Korra thought to herself.  
“You want a piece of me…? Then come and get it bitch…” said Korra while focusing on her inner chakra pools and channeling in to universal energy to flow through her.  
Her call had being answered instantly… she felt a burning sensation all over her body as the universal energy began to flow through her providing her with unlimited amount of power. Korra grinded her teeth holding on to the burning pain and tried to pull the object away from its trajectory. She tried to throw it off course. It doesn’t seem to be easy.

Meanwhile…  
“BLOODY HELL GUYS… SHE IS TRYING TO INTERCEPT IT…” shouts Bolin while holding his binoculars in his hands.  
“Foolish girl… you are going to kill yourself now…” said Tenzin in an angered tone.  
“Looks like she got something more than what meets the eye… look at this report…” said Varrick grabbing the report Zhu li just bought on to the roof top.  
“According to this report… she is releasing a tremendous amount of dark energy at the object…” said Varrick while gazing at the report.  
“So is that a good thing or a bad thing…?” Mako asked.  
“We really don’t know because we have no idea how she is going to stop it… or what her intentions are” said Varrick.  
“I think Tenzin was right… she is trying to change the trajectory of it…” said Zhu Li.  
“What in the world is that…?” Lin asked as the huge blimp reached the roof top.  
“Oh that is my secret little escape plan…” said Varrick with a toothy grin.  
“An escape plan…? You must be kidding me…” said Tenzin looking at it.  
The massive blimp hovered above the rooftop and dropped down a rope ladder.

Meanwhile…  
“What is she doing…?” Asami asked.  
“She’s trying to put the object off its original trajectory…” said Zaheer in a calm manner.  
“How could you be so at ease… she’s killing herself up there…” shouts Asami.  
“It’s her prime duty to stand against all odds that threatens this world… if it cause her to die… then that is her fate… I understand that she is your lover… but you should not forget that she’s also the avatar…” said Zaheer.  
“How could you say that…? You are such a heartless monster… she is risked her life to save you..., she respects you and cares for you…” said Asami hysterically and paused looking down.  
“Why would I even bother telling you all this… you’ll never understand…” said Asami.  
Zaheer noticed someone is flying towards where they are from a distance with an air nomad glider. Asami turned at the sky again as Zaheer kept looking at the incoming glider.  
“That’s Jinora…” said Asami.  
Jinora saw Asami on the top of the wall and landed the glider safely on it. She quickly ran towards Asami and they hugged each other.  
“I know… you don’t have to explain anything to me…” said Jinora with a smile on her face.  
“It seems like she is trying to put the celestial object off course…” said Jinora.  
“That is exactly what she is trying to do… if she couldn’t stop it then she’d slow it down… I suggest that two of you get to that helicopter and reach a higher ground” said Zaheer.  
“He is right Asami… there is nothing we could do help her… we can’t even get close to it. Best thing we could do is get ourselves to a safety… Let’s fly over to the empire tower. That’s the safest place in the city apart from the shelter…” said Jinora grabbing Asami’s hand.  
“LET’S GO ASAMI… IF SHE COULDN’T STOP IT, IT WILL CRASH IN TO THE SEA IN FEW MORE MINUTES…” shouts Jinora angrily and pulled Asami.  
She went along with Jinora towards the helicopter in a hesitant manner. Zaheer kept looking at them.  
“Aren’t you going to come with us Zaheer…?” Asami shouts out to him.  
“You two go ahead…” said Zaheer.  
“I think you better come along with us Zaheer… There is nothing you could do to help her from here… if she figured out that one of us are not safe, it might disrupt her concentration” said Jinora while getting on to the helicopter.  
Zaheer looked up at the sky once more before taking a decision. Asami fired the engine of the helicopter and the fans began to spin.  
“ZAHEER…? Are you coming or what…?” Jinora shouts out again. He sighed and walked towards the helicopter.

Meanwhile…  
Korra kept on focusing all of her bending and energy on the celestial object and yet nothing seemed to work. Suddenly she felt a strange void in her as if it is a tug in her heart. She gasped with the sudden jolt.  
“What’s happening…?” Korra thought to herself.  
She finally realized that the celestial object had begun to drain energy from her towards itself. Even though she has an endless supply of energy from the universal energy which now kept flowing through her, she felt exhausted. She groaned in pain as the intensity of energy drain has suddenly increased in thousand folds.  
“I am losing my bending grapple on the object…” she thought to herself with a scowl on her face.  
The bandwidth of the energy drain through her chakra pools had begun to exceed its capacity. She began to feel a shiver running down on her body.  
“I… I can’t hold on to this any longer… the energy drain is too immense that my body simply cannot provide that much capacity…” Korra thought while grinding her teeth. She began to bleed from her eyes, nose and ears… she felt the taste of her own blood on her lips.

Meanwhile…  
Asami’s helicopter had already reached empire tower. It slowly lands on the roof top and three of them quickly got off from it. They saw that all of the others are there already. Tenzin came running towards Jinora and hugged her.  
“I was so worried about you…” he said.  
“I am sorry I had to go like that dad…” said Jinora.  
As the Zaheer stepped down from the helicopter those who have suddenly noticed him took a fighting stance.  
“WOW… WOW… hold on fellas…” shouts Asami coming in between.  
“That monster…” said Lin furrowing her face.  
“Nobody is going to fight now…” said Jinora coming up to Asami.  
“How come you defend him… he is the cause for all this…” shouts Lin coming forward with Kuvira and Su Yin.  
“Look here everyone… Zaheer may be your enemy but this is no time to fight…” said Jinora.  
“He is a murderer… a dangerous prisoner who had escaped after murdering everyone in the high security prison…” shouts Kuvira as she broke in to the heated conversation.  
“Jinora is right… this is no time for a quarrel… besides Korra wouldn’t want see any harm coming towards him right now…” said Mako coming in along with Bolin.  
“LOOK EVERYBODY… SOMETHING IS WRONG… Korra kept on slowing it down all this time and look…” shouts Varrick while pointing up at the sky.  
Everyone looked up at the direction where Varrick is pointing.

Meanwhile…  
“I don’t think I can hold it any longer…” Korra thought to herself.  
The blood which kept draining from her eyes, nose and ears all damped up her neck and upper garment. Korra tried to release the grapple and she realized that she couldn’t do it either.  
“What’s happening…” she thought to herself.  
Suddenly the world around her began to fade and she felt as if she is going to faint.  
Korra has lost her consciousness and she couldn’t withdraw the grapple she had on the object. Suddenly the celestial object began to move in super speed dragging Korra along with it.

Meanwhile…  
Everybody kept gazing up at the sky as the celestial object moved so fast high up in the sky above the republic city towards the sea.  
“What just happened…?” Asami asked in a worried tone.  
“I think Korra has failed to hold on to it any longer…” said Zaheer and everybody looked at him.  
Right at the moment when everyone looked at him, a sound of growling explosion was heard along with a massive blast that trembled the ground instantly. As the object collides at the far away sea, the sky had lit up with intense light and everyone closed their eyes not being able to bear the intensity.  
“There is no time to loose people… if the wall fails we’re all going down…” shouts Varrick.  
“IF THE WALL FAILS…?” Su yin asked in a peculiar tone.  
“We never know…” said Varrick.  
Zhu Li quickly came along with a remote control in her hand. She pressed some button and the massive blimp that was hovering at the distance began to move closer.  
“Those who wish to live through this… come along with me…” said Varrick in a rude manner.  
The sky has darkened as the intense light faded… the lightning thunder began to occur instantly at the distant sea. Republic city sky had begun to get overshadowed by dark clouds.  
Asami kept on starring at the direction of the sea as if she is stunned. The blimp approached quickly and Varrick ran towards its ladder along with Zhu Li.  
“Tenzin… let’s go… there is nothing else we can do about it… it is not safe to stay here… if the wall perished we all will die along with it… no one knows what is coming…” said Lin wanting him to follow.  
“Varrick’s not going to wait forever… let’s go Mako…” said Kuvira wanting him to come along quickly. Bolin, Su Yin and Opal had already rushed towards it along with Varrick.  
Asami looked at Zaheer with her eyes flooded with tears. He laid his hand on her shoulder and looked away.  
“Jinora… Asami…? Let’s go…” shouts Tenzin while waiting for them by the ladder.  
“Asami… let’s go…” said Jinora in a saddened tone, wanting her to come along.  
“I can’t… you go ahead…” said Asami while looking down.  
“They can’t wait for us any longer… You gotta come with me…” said Jinora rushing her.  
“Jinora… you go on with your father… we will take the helicopter…” said Zaheer.  
Jinora looked at him and he gently nods. Jinora understood that Asami needs sometime alone and she will be safe as long as Zaheer is there.  
“If I don’t see you following the blimp… I am coming back… I have my glider…” said Jinora in a strong manner and ran towards Tenzin as he waits for her near the ladder.  
“What about Asami…? Why she wouldn’t come…?” Tenzin asked as Jinora got on the ladder.  
“She will come along with Zaheer on the helicopter…” said Jinora.  
They climbed up aboard the blimp.  
“Where’s Asami…?” Mako asked coming towards them.  
“It’s alright… she’ll come along with Zaheer on the helicopter…” said Jinora while walking inside.  
“Zaheer what…? I don’t care about him just let me go and get her…” said Mako trying to rush outside again. Kuvira held his arm from the bicep.  
“We are taking off… let her come along with Zaheer… they are more friends than you could ever be to them…” said Kuvira.  
The other earth benders who were helping in the wall rushed to the rooftop and got on the blimp.  
The blimp began to move away from the roof top along with everyone except Zaheer and Asami. The ladder retracted slowly as it moved away.

Meanwhile…  
Asami kept silent as the tears rolled across her cheeks.  
“Zaheer…? Why…? Why…? Does she have to suffer so much…?” Asami asked as she broke down slowly.  
“She bears the great responsibility of being the Avatar, it is her prime duty to stand against whatever that threatens this world…” said Zaheer wanting to comfort her.  
“I can’t take it anymore… I can’t watch her suffer like this anymore…” said Asami looking back again at the horizon.  
A sudden gust of strong wind blew against them. Asami gazed at the horizon and Zaheer looked at the same direction as the darkness had begun to rise from the horizon.  
“What’s happening…?” Asami asked.  
Zaheer quickly took the spyglass and looked through it.  
“As we predicted… a massive tidal wave is heading this way…” said Zaheer.  
Asami quickly took the spyglass from Zaheer and looked through it.  
“It seems like it is much taller than we predicted… what is causing that approaching darkness…?” Asami asked as the heavy gust of wind blew her hair along with it.  
“We must leave now Asami… we can do the speculation later…” said Zaheer.

Meanwhile…  
Everyone in the blimp kept hazing at the horizon as they noticed the approaching darkness.  
“It is a tidal wave and it’s coming this way…” said Kuvira after giving the spyglass to Mako.  
“It seems much larger than we predicted… Zhu li…” said Varrick.  
“According to the sensory data I received… it will reach the republic city shores in matter of five more minutes. It is heading fast…” said Zhu li with a notebook in her hand.  
“I don’t see their helicopter following us… I am going back…” said Jinora rushing towards the exit door with her glider. Tenzin grabbed her hand.  
“She’s with Zaheer… they have the helicopter… they may have headed towards some other direction… don’t put your life in danger…” said Tenzin.  
“Why is she so stubborn….?” said Jinora with a pause. She realized that Tenzin fears for her safety.

Meanwhile…  
A sudden darkness had reached the city with lightning and thunder… sky began to get filled up with storm clouds. The wind steadily increased its intensity and began to howl like a pack of wolves.  
“Is that Korra…?” said Asami pointing out at the sky.  
Zaheer quickly looked at the direction where she pointed. He saw a glowing light rising up in to the gloomy sky and suddenly the white glow became a black inky red outlined glow.  
Zaheer look through the spyglass. He saw Korra levitating in avatar state… her hair is blowing in the wind and she is surrounded by an inky black outlined light. Her eyes are glowing in red as if she is a great demon rising up in to the stormy sky. Her clothes were slightly tattered and torn.  
“Yes it is…” said Zaheer putting down the spy glass and smiled.

Meanwhile…  
Bolin had already witnessed her rising from ashes in to the gloomy sky.  
“Well I’ll be damned… that is Korra…” said Tenzin.  
“Is she in avatar state…?” asked Lin.  
“Whatever the hell it is… she sure damn look scary….” said Bolin.  
“Zhu Li… do the thing…” said Varrick.  
Zhu Li quickly rushed in with a large camera.

Meanwhile…  
Korra held her hand in front of her face and she couldn’t feel anything anymore. The dark energy which was within her had multiplied by absorbing the universal energy. She looked around and she saw all four corners of the republic city. The pain that was all over her body had begun to diminish as the tremendous flow of dark energy crosses her chakra pools. Korra looked at her palms and her eyes began to glow in red.

Meanwhile…  
A distant sound of horror began to fill the air as the sunlight faded further. Zaheer slowly turned towards the horizon as the wind increased its intensity. He saw a massive wave approaching the republic city from the sea. Raindrops have begun to fall upon the city as the end gets nearer and nearer.  
“Asami…!” Zaheer called out her name in a calm manner.  
Asami slowly turned at where Zaheer was and saw what is coming.  
“What the…” said Asami slowly as she felt the chill of fear running down her spine.

Everybody in the blimp saw what’s coming as well and they all were stunned as they saw how high and powerful the wave it. It is heading right at republic city.  
“I don’t think the wall could hold against that…” said Mako as he gazed at it with horror.  
“Everything we ever knew as republic city was just about to be washed away in to the great blue…” that was the thought that kept going through everybody. Those who saw the wave knew that at any moment it will come crashing across the wall right at republic city.

Meanwhile…  
Korra kept gazing at what was coming towards the city. Suddenly she knew that she had gone beyond the mere limits of being the avatar. At the exact moment where the massive wave could crash against the wall it stood still. The massive wave which stood up covering the entire sky just simply stood still like a wall. Korra had used water bending to hold it right where it is.  
“That’s Korra…” shouts Jinora as she noticed her hovering above in the sky.  
“I just can’t believe it… how in the world does she do that…?” said Tenzin in an awed tone.  
“That… is impossible… there is no way someone could bend against such a tremendous amount of water…” said Lin with her mouth wide open.  
Everyone else had gone speechless while Zhu Li and Varrick captured the whole incident in their cameras.

Meanwhile…  
“Zaheer… what’s happening…?” Asami asked.  
“She’s bending against that massive wave… no mere human could ever pull something like this…” said Zaheer.  
The heavy wind kept blowing against them as they kept gazing at Korra being speechless.  
“I don’t think anyone had witness anything like this ever in history of humanity… avatar holding against a whole ocean…” said Zaheer.

Meanwhile…  
Korra used her water bending to hold the massive wave where it stands. She began to feel its massive force as it raged against her bending. There is no way to push it back due to the weight of water and the pressure. She closed her eyes while holding against the wave and suddenly an inky black space around her began to rip causing strange thick bloody tentacle to seep in to the reality. She had summoned her ultimate power against all odds, the power of blood bending.

Meanwhile…  
“What’s happening…?” Asami asked again in a worried tone.  
“It seemed to me like the uncontrollable blood bending rage which resides within her had begun to seep out in to the reality along with the water bending…” Zaheer paused.  
“Is it good or bad…?” Asami asked arrogantly.  
“It means things have begun to go crazy within her… she had lost her control against the blood bending…” said Zaheer.  
The massive standing wave had begun to turn red…. It had simply turned in to a huge oozing wave of blood. Korra opened her eyes and grinded her teeth trying to use all she got against it. She casted all off her power against the massive wave of blood right at once causing it to spray high up in to the sky in a remarkable speed. The entire wave which was standing right before the republic city had vaporized in to the sky in matter of seconds. It caused a burst of strong wind across the city. The sky had turned dark with a bloody red cloud above the city.  
Korra faintly smiled at her achievement as she realized she had stopped the wave. The blood bending avatar state had begun to wear out from her slowly and she felt that her body had gone numb and powerless. Focusing the universal energy across her chakra pools has caused a massive damage within her body. Even though she is the avatar she still has a body of a human. Everything had gone haywire within her and it had taken a tremendous toll on her body.  
In matter of few seconds a heavy rain of blood and water begun to pour down on republic city as if the heavens are bleeding.  
“Look at her… something is wrong…” shouts Asami feeling horrified as she saw Korra hovering above the sky being all tattered and torn.  
“Let’s go come on…” Asami heard a familiar voice…  
She saw Jinora flying over with her glider. Tenzin came following her along. Asami ran towards Jinora and grabbed the glider and they flew together towards Korra.  
“Zaheer… hold on to the glider… she’s going to fall any moment…” said Tenzin.  
Zaheer quickly walked up to Tenzin and joined him to reach Korra.  
Korra kept hovering as long as she could and she felt that her vision is slowly fading. She slowly descended from sky on to a roof top of a nearby building. She couldn’t stand on her own feet any longer so eventually she kneeled with a paralyzing pain running down on her. Korra coughed blood and realized that she’s bleeding from nose, ears and eyes as well.  
Jinora carried Asami with her glider and even before she lands, Asami released herself to roof top and ran towards her Korra with teary eyes. She couldn’t wait to hold her in her arms again and she knows she’s not doing well.  
“KORRA!!!!” Asami screamed her name as she ran towards her desperately.  
Korra raised her head slowly and saw the fading image of Asami running towards her crying out loud as if she had gone crazy. She smiled at her with her blood soaked teeth and reached out her arm for her.  
“KORRA!!!!” she screamed again while grabbing her in her arms falling down on knees. Asami held on to Korra and Korra hugged her back.  
“LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO YOURSELF MY LOVE…” said Asami while holding on to her crying miserably.  
Korra gently caressed her because she was powerless to speak.  
A storm of blood and water had begun to pour down soaking the entire city with it. Lightning and thunder crashed all over the sky causing a strange darkness all over the city.  
“Oh my love…” whispered Asami while holding on to Korra.  
Jinora couldn’t do anything except kept on staring at them with teary eyes.  
Zaheer and Tenzin came running towards them.  
Asami slowly began to feel as if Korra had lost her grip on her.  
“Please don’t…” whined Asami as she cuddled Korra against herself.  
Zaheer rushed towards them and kneeled near Korra. He laid his finger tips on her neck and felt her fading pulse.  
“Baby… please don’t…” Asami sniveled in unbearable pain as she witnessed the girl she loves so much slowly perishing in her arms.  
Korra tried to keep her eyes open… and she smiled again while in pain then tried to reach towards Asami’s face.  
“If you’re going… then take me with you…” said Asami in a sniveling tone.  
“Asami… go quickly with Jinora and bring the helicopter… we don’t have much time… and you’re the only one who can fly it…” said Zaheer rushing her to go with Jinora.  
“Let’s go Asami….” Jinora said wanting her to come.  
Zaheer gently took Korra in to his arms from Asami and laid her against the ground. Korra still kept on gazing at Asami.  
“It’s alright Korra… I got you… now close your eyes… don’t try to talk…” said Zaheer.  
Jinora dragged Asami along with her and she went along in a very hesitant manner.  
“What are you going to do Zaheer…? What she needs now is immediate medical attention… republic city has the world’s best medical facilities and we can help her…” said Tenzin.  
“There is nothing you can do for her… She’s dying…” said Zaheer looking at him.  
Tenzin went speechless.  
In matter of minutes the helicopter came flying in the rain and landed on the roof top. Zaheer took Korra in his arms and stood up. Jinora and Asami came back running towards them in the rain.  
“Republic city still stands tall because of her… let the world know what she did today… that’s the best thing you can do for her right now…” said Zaheer with his strong voice.  
As the blood rain soaked them, Zaheer carried unconscious and bleeding Korra in his arms towards the helicopter. Asami and Jinora helped him to get her carefully in to the helicopter and Tenzin kept gazing at them and began to walk towards the helicopter quickly.  
“JINORA!” shouts out her name as he trots towards the helicopter.  
“It’s alright dad… don’t worry about me… I’ll be fine…” Jinora shouts back because it was difficult to be heard with the sound of the helicopter’s engine.  
“We are running out of time…” said Zaheer in a very calm manner and Asami rushed the helicopter off the rooftop.  
Tenzin stepped back covering his eyes partially while looking up at the helicopter as it took off in to the sky. He watched as it flew off in to the horizon in the stormy weather. Lightning cracked all over the sky and he held his hand in front of his face. It was soaked in bloody water. He still couldn’t believe what just happened right before his eyes. Korra simply vaporized the entire tidal wave in to a storm combining water bending, blood bending and fire bending. She released such a large amount of energy right at the wave it distorted everything turning water in to blood. Tenzin turned back and saw the blimp in distance. He quickly took his glider and flew towards it.  
As he entered the blimp soaked in blood and water everyone rushed towards him.  
“What just happened there Tenzin…?” Lin asked in a rush.  
“I just don’t know how to explain it… but I believe everyone had witnessed it…” said Tenzin.  
“We saw what happened and I have everything in my camera… even a god couldn’t do what she just right now…” said Varrick with a grin.  
“Where are they taking her… where’s Jinora and Asami…?” Lin asked.  
“Tenzin…? Is Korra alright…? I saw her slowly descending down but I couldn’t see anything else because of the storm…” Mako asked.  
“Zaheer wanted me to step aside… he strongly requested it. Korra was weak and he said she is dying… I think they took her somewhere and Jinora went along with Asami… After what just happened back there I felt like I am the most useless person Korra ever had in her life” said Tenzin with a sigh.  
“Zaheer is a convicted criminal… he can’t act upon his own will and simply take avatar with him…” said Kuvira in an arrogant tone.  
“We all know who he is… but we can’t do anything about it can we…? Just don’t forget that Korra had chosen him over everybody else. Avatar is not the avatar we once knew and red lotus society is not what it was either…” said Tenzin and walked across the crowd.  
“Korra did what she could to help and I am more than grateful for her sacrifice… there is nothing we could do to help her but however now is not the time to argue over Zaheer and Korra. We should do the needful…” said Su yen wanting everyone to think straight.  
“I agree with Su yen… let’s head back to the empire tower and broadcast the good news…” said Bolin in a lively tone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PS : I am sorry for such a long delay on writing this short end piece for the long story I wrote. I am so thankful to each and every one of you for being with me. So with this episode I will complete “Love burns brighter” as a whole…. I could continue writing further because there are so many loose ends which could continue for a longer story. But it all depends on your comments whether I will continue further or not. Thank you so much and I hope you will like the ending. You may feel the ending is rather abrupt and rushed but that’s how it’s supposed to be…
> 
> As usual this may contain errors
> 
> Thank you everybody…

A heavy rain of blood and water began to fall all over the republic city and it went on for days. The sky was permanently covered with a strange gloom and drizzling weather. Citizens of the republic city who were taking refuge in the shelter had slowly begun to return to their daily lives. Varrick & Zhu Li had released their captured footage and photographs to mass public through newspapers and other media. Finally it was clear that if it weren’t for avatar Korra, there wouldn’t be a republic city anymore. Soon after the republic city became aware with her actions with solid evidence it had begun to reach the other parts of the world. Finally the world had come to realize the importance of having the Avatar. She was the only person who could simply stand against the destruction of the celestial object.  
She did what she is supposed to do. Since that fateful day no one had heard about Korra. Asami, Jinora and Zaheer left with the avatar and that was it.  
Republic city authorities had launched a special team of scientists along with Varrick’s supervision towards the impact zone for further investigation. No one knows what really crashed in to republic city waters that day. Korra tried to stop it and she failed…. but she managed to stop its devastative power from reaching the city.

A week later…  
Air Temple Island…  
Morning  
The heavy cold wind kept blowing across the air temple island. Even though it is morning, gloom makes it feels as if a cold late evening. Tenzin walked in to the front porch with a warm cup of tea held in his hands. He felt terribly lonely and bored to live in the house without his family. He looked up at the gloomy sky as it began to drizzle again. Suddenly he noticed Lin walking towards his residence. A faint smile was bought to his face by her presence. She walked up to the front porch and Tenzin starred at her in a strange manner. She had her hair tied back to a little pig tail and wore a black riding jacket over a dark brown sleeveless skinny and a pair of dark blue jeans.  
“What…? You’re freaking me out by doing that…” she said with a smiley face as she stepped on to the front porch.  
“It is surprising to see you, not in the police uniform at this time of the day” said Tenzin with one of his brows raised in a peculiar way.  
“I just thought of taking few days off… I guess it is time I let go off being a workaholic… I am getting too old for this…” said Lin as she approached him.  
“I just can’t believe it… is this really you who’s talking…?” said Tenzin and smirked.  
Lin took the cup of tea from Tenzin without his permission and sipped it.  
“I thought you might need a helping hand with the cleaning… but I see that you have already got it covered, cleaning up the place by yourself…” said Lin while leaning against the railing with the cup of tea.  
“Some of the air bender disciples had return back to the temple sooner than I thought… They helped to clean things up… but thank you for the thought Lin… I appreciate that…” said Tenzin coming over to her and resting his hands against the railing.  
“Heard from Jinora yet…?” she asked briefly.  
“That’s what I was thinking about just before you came…” said Tenzin and sighed.  
“Don’t worry too much… she’s with Asami…” said Lin wanting to comfort him.  
“Yeah…, It’s hard to imagine what we all have been through for the past few months… maybe years…” said Tenzin and looked at Lin.  
“I know… I had the same feeling this morning… world despised the avatar and then came the end of the world with a celestial object, Avatar going on massacres to rescue red lotus leader, spirits turning in to monsters… There are just too many to mention” said Lin.  
“How are things with the city going on…?” Tenzin asked.  
“The shelter had completely evacuated and sealed off for future use. The strange weather seemed like never going to stop…. People are slowly returning to their daily lives. But the biggest news of them all is “Korra”. After Varrick released all his footage to the media, things have begun to heat up. If it weren’t for her, we won’t be standing right here right now and talking like this…” said Lin and sighed softly.  
“There are too many riddles left… yet I am not in the mood to look for the answers. But however certain things are clear… whether she is good or evil, she’s still the avatar and this world needs her to keep things in balance. I just hope that everything is alright with Korra… last time I saw her she was…” Tenzin paused and closed his eyes.  
“… She was…?” Lin wanted him to continue.  
“…. She was dying” said Tenzin with great hesitation.  
Suddenly Tenzin’s attention attracted something high up in the gloomy sky. Lin followed him and saw a helicopter heading towards the air temple island.  
Tenzin stepped down from the front porch and walked half way in to the middle of his garden and Lin followed him. The helicopter reached the air temple island and landed on Tenzin’s garden. Tenzin and Lin quickly walked up to the helicopter as it cuts off the engines making things quiet again around the air temple island. Jinora and Asami got off from the helicopter.  
A smile of relief bloomed in Tenzin’s face as he saw his daughter coming up to him. She came up to Tenzin and hugged him without speaking a word. He hugged her back.  
“It’s good to see you Asami…” said Tenzin in a very patient tone.  
Tenzin is a very patient man with many virtues but he couldn’t help himself from asking question that was burning within him.  
“How is Korra…?” Tenzin asked in an impatient tone.  
Asami gave a painful smile and laid her hand on Tenzin’s shoulder. Jinora’s smile faded as she looked down.  
“What happened to her…?” Lin asked patiently.  
“We really don’t know… I am sorry…” said Jinora in a very cold tone.  
“But… but two of you went along with her…” said Tenzin.  
“We flew over to Broosh with the helicopter and that’s about far as we could go. Zaheer took her in his speedboat from there and he refused to take any of us with him. We stayed in Broosh for few days hoping that he would contact us and let us know how she is doing but he never did. Zaheer is a strange man, he only does what he wants and what he thinks is right…” said Asami in a frustrated tone.  
“So you just let him take her and that’s all…?” Lin asked in a sarcastic manner.  
“What else can I do…? I can’t argue with him or oppose him, if there is someone out there who could help her… that is him and him only…” said Asami and looked away with teary eyes.  
“I was the one who stopped Asami from opposing Zaheer… deep within me I felt that he knew what he was doing…” said Jinora.  
Tenzin rubbed his forehead with frustration.  
“I need to be alone… would you mind if I stay in the air temple island for few days…?” Asami asked Tenzin.  
“Yes of course Asami… you are more than welcome to stay here at air temple as long as you wish…” said Tenzin. She nods and walked towards the Tenzin’s house.  
“She had been through a lot… she needs to rest…” said Jinora after she walked away.  
“I just don’t get it… how come Zaheer has power to do the things he wants… who gave him the authority to act as Avatar’s guardian…?” Tenzin said angrily.  
“Dad….?” Said Jinora and Tenzin looked at her.  
“Avatar herself had given him the authority for that… She trusts him more than any of us… the avatar you knew is no more…” said Jinora.  
“Even though I don’t like it… I still have to agree with what Jinora said… I am sorry Tenzin, You’re not her mentor anymore…” said Lin.  
“We have no control over anything now… that time has passed…” said Jinora in a hopeless tone.  
Tenzin slowly looked back at his daughter… he felt that she has better understanding of the world than he is….  
“Come… let’s go inside…” said Tenzin in a caring tone and Jinora walked up to him….

On the following day after Asami and Jinora returned back to republic city; Tenzin decided to hold a public meeting at republic city central square along with President Riko and few other leaders from authorities to address the public. He wanted to let the public know the current situation. The central square was overflowing with republic city citizens, news reporters wanting to know the latest updates of the current situation. It was a great opportunity for each and everybody to listen to their leaders as they speak. Varrick had bought up all the images and videos he captured during the impact and put it on public display on a massive screen. Even though Tenzin, Riko and the rest of the authority manage to clarify many of the questions that had been asked by the public media they still couldn’t answer one question.  
“Where is the avatar…? Where is Korra…?”  
Tenzin concluded the meeting after confirming that nobody knows what happened to her or her whereabouts. In the end everyone was left with a one burning question that they all wanted to be answered.

Two weeks goes by…  
Black Island  
Zaheer walked through the long hall way which leads to the ointment of rejuvenation bath in his usual black robe over baggy pants. He stood by the massive door which separates the hall way from the ointment bath. He rubbed his chin and looked up then took a deep breath looking down wanting to calm his mind.  
“Master…” he heard the sincerely obedient tone of pam.  
He quickly turns back to see what she has to say and then he saw her walking towards him with a black folded towel in her arms.  
“I understand your frustration master… but you must have a proper meal today… you haven’t had a proper meal in days…” she said by stopping in front of him.  
“I cannot make up my mind to sit back and have a meal…” Zaheer replied.  
“Do as you may see fit master… but she may not be happy if she finds you in an emaciated state when she wakes up…” said Pam.  
“I shall have my dinner early in my quarters then…” said Zaheer.  
“Very well…” said Pam.  
“How is she doing…?” Zaheer asked.  
“You need not worry too much master… she regained her consciousness just few minutes back. I was going to inform you after preparing her” said Pam and looked at the towel she was holding in her hands.  
Zaheer is not a person who often smiles but an involuntary smile bloomed in his face with an expression of deep happiness.  
“Oh…” said Zaheer as he realized he is standing on Pam’s way without letting her pass.  
Pam smiled with a sincere bow as Zaheer stepped aside letting her open the door.  
“You may enter if you wish master…” said Pam.  
“No… No… it’s alright…” said Zaheer in a slight impatient tone. He knew which state she is in the ointment bath and wished not to intrude her privacy when she had to step out of it.  
“Master… you may wait at the medical examination room… I will bring her there…” said Pam.  
Zaheer nodded impatiently and walked away. Pam kept starring at the way he walked back through the hallway and she smiled in an amusing manner.  
“I never had seen master in such impatient state… nor seen him being so attached to another before… it’s amazing how he cares for the avatar girl…” Pam thought to herself.  
Korra was in a very bad state when Zaheer bought her back to the black island weeks back. Pam had used all her skill and knowledge to see get her through it. The ointment of rejuvenation had saved her life by healing all injuries. It took her weeks to regain her consciousness.

Medical Examination Room  
Zaheer kept on walking around impatiently in the examination room waiting for pam to bring Korra in. As few minutes go by, the sliding door slowly slides open and he saw Korra standing outside the door in her bare feet having a black soft towel wrapped around her. Her hair was damp and oily and the ointment was dripping all over herself. She was shivering while holding her hands together against her bosom. Pam encouraged her to walk in and she closed the sliding door behind. Zaheer walked up to her and smiled happily. She smiled back while shivering.  
“Za… Za... Zaheer…” she muttered.  
“Korra…” said Zaheer as he held her warmly from her shoulders.  
She wanted to hug him as she felt immensely happy but she didn’t want to let go of the towel she was wearing. So instead hugging him she walked closer to him while holding on to her towel and he held her in his arms. She laid her head against him and she cried while smiling; feeling happy to be alive.  
“You did it… Korra” said Zaheer.  
Pam watched them for a moment and she cleared her throat indicating that Korra needs to wipe clean properly. She was covered in thick oil.  
Zaheer released her and happily smiled in to her eyes and she smiled back looking up at him.  
“I am sorry Pam… you may continue…” said Zaheer letting her do the job.  
“Miss…. Please take a seat…” said Pam wanting her to sit on the treatment bed.  
She handed over a small towel to Zaheer to wipe himself as he had oil on himself from Korra.  
Korra walked over to the treatment bed and slowly sits on it. Pam began to wipe her clean with fresh towels. She started with her feet, hands, face, neck, shoulder and head. Zaheer understood that he needs to give her the privacy she needs, pam is cleaning her up.  
“I will be at the study…” said Zaheer.  
“Very well master… I will bring her there…” said Pam.  
Zaheer left the examination room.  
“I can’t remember much…” said Korra.  
“Master will tell you everything miss…” said Pam with a smiley face while cleaning her and paused. Korra looked at her in an amusing manner.  
“You may stand now miss… let me take off the towel… the ointment needs to be wiped clean thoroughly…” said Pam.  
Korra stood up in her feet and took off the black towel she was wearing.  
Pam began to wipe her with warm steamy hand towels.  
“How long have I been in the ointment…?” Korra asked curiously while watch her being wiped.  
“Weeks…” said Pam as she cleaned her all the way down to feet again.

At the study room  
Few minutes later…  
Zaheer kept starring outside through the window at the setting sun. Korra stepped in to the study room slowly and he felt her presence so he turned towards the entrance. She was standing there wearing a black robe over cotton baggy pants and a white shirt. Her bob hair was pigtailed neatly.  
She walked towards Zaheer slowly and hugged him and he hugs her back.  
“I almost thought that you were gone…” said Zaheer in a softer tone.  
“Thank you for not giving up on me…” whispered Korra while having her head against him.  
“You have shown the world that you are still the Avatar…” said Zaheer.  
Korra leaned back away from him and sniffed up her tears.  
“Where is Asami…?” she asked Zaheer.  
“She should be back in Republic City by now…” said Zaheer.  
“Why…. Why had she gone back…? Has she already lost hope on me?” Korra asked in a slightly frustrated tone.  
“It was not her choice… She came along with Jinora after you have collapsed back in republic city. There was only bleak hope for your life yet she never gave up…” said Zaheer and Korra interrupted.  
“Then why isn’t she here…?” said Korra in an arrogant tone and pulls a chair from the study table.  
“I left them at Broosh… you were severely injured and there was only one hope, that was the ointment of rejuvenation. I did what was best for her… I didn’t want her to see you…” said Zaheer and Korra interrupted again.  
“… Die…” she said softly.  
“Yes…” Zaheer replied and looked away.  
“How long it has been Zaheer…?” Korra asked.  
“A little more than three weeks…” said Zaheer.  
Zaheer looked back at the other way gazing outside the window again and there was silence between them for a moment.  
“Zaheer…?” Korra broke the silence.  
“Yes…!” he turned back at her.  
“Everything is gone again… I can’t do any bending nor summon avatar state anymore…” said Korra in a saddened tone.  
“You may have lost your abilities due to the exposure and severe injuries. Having you as you are right now is a miracle which was possible by the ointment…” said Zaheer.  
Korra sighed with a long exhale.  
“Do not despair Korra…! According to my understanding you will regain them in time… you haven’t lost it… it’s just that you are too weak to evoke them… battling the celestial object had taken a great toll on you…” said Zaheer.  
Korra kept gazing at one empty direction for a moment and sprung back to her voice.  
“Zaheer…? Can you take me back to her…?” Korra asked.  
He nodded at her sincerely.

Three days later…  
Asami walked up to the front porch of the air temple island with a hot coffee held in her hands. Even though it was morning, everything seemed to be dim due to endless gloom that befell after the celestial object incident. Her mind is in turmoil flooding with thoughts of Korra. She leaned against the railing looking at outside and she saw a tall dark figure approaching the air temple. She slowly kept her cup of coffee on the small table and impatiently.  
“Zaheer…!” she whispered quickly running down the front porch.  
Jinora quickly walked outside still in her pajamas and saw this…  
“Zaheer!” she said to herself.  
Asami ran towards him and met him half way… she stopped right in front of him with eyes filled with tears.  
“Zaheer…! Please don’t…” she begged him thinking it’s going to be a bad news.  
Tenzin and Lin stepped on to the front porch after hearing all the commotion. They were halted by the sight of Zaheer.  
He smiled at Asami and stepped away and she saw Korra standing behind him.  
“KORRA!” said Asami involuntarily.  
“ASAMI!” said Korra walking towards her with eyes filled in tears.  
They hugged each other dearly and held on tightly with no words to express the feeling.  
Tenzin smiled at the sight and looked at Lin…  
“There are many things to be done ahead… but for now… this is what I wanted the most… just, Korra to return… alive!” said Tenzin.  
Jinora looked at her father and smiled happily for his sincere words.  
After a long hard struggle with life and death… they were together again. There are many questions that need answers and Korra has to find them along with Asami. But for the time being in their world… all the questions had been answered with a blink of an eye….  
== The End ==


End file.
